Fractures
by N. Blackman
Summary: AU set in another world where there was no rise of Voldemort no wizarding wars have taken place. Set during the Sixth year just when Hermione thought her DADA teacher Bellatrix Black was the only thing to worry about the announcement of Riddle Championships brings heart ache for all. This story deals with mentions of abuse, please read responsibly. Bellamione. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter One

_**A/N**_ **:** Caution mentions of abuse from the first word, trigger warnings. The whole story will deal with mentions of child abuse, drug abuse. Read at your own risk, there will be other warnings through out the chapters to let those knows what to avoid.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

Full summary:

Completely AU set in another world where there was no rise of Voldemort no wizarding wars have taken place.

Set during the Sixth year just when Hermione thought her DADA Professor Bellatrix Black was the only thing to worry about the announcement of Riddle Championships brings heart ache for all. The Championships will force everyone to test themselves to the extreme after all the Championships are the closest thing to war in the wizarding world. Hermione will discover there is much more to learn while having to deal with her inner demons she finds herself face to face with living demons. With fame and glory as the prize the true colours of all will be revealed. If that's not enough, the Ministry of Magic seems to be going through some changes could a Muggleborn winning truly cause a revolution? The Order of the Phoenix seems to think so.

Remember this is A/U I won't be giving much away just have to go with it. Things will be explained with time, but there was no first or second wizarding war or any rise of Lord Voldemort. The Potter's are still alive unfortunately Neville's Longbottoms parents were still tortured just not by Bellatrix. This story is not related to any of my other stories.

Story is currently being re-edited.

Thank you to Nyctophileo for patience and being my beta.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _"A witch!" He hisses; his breath smells like rum and the young girl recoils back into the armchair, staring at him with wide eyes. "A filthy, no good witch…"_

 _"Dad," The girl opens her mouth to protest, but a sharp slap to the cheek knocks her to the floor. Tears spring from her eyes._

"You disgust me. You and your god damn race!"

"Please!" She whispers, curling into a ball. She knows what is coming

.

Brown eyes snap open at the sound of someone shifting in the dorm. She listens, unmoving, as the person moves around, waits until she hears the spring of the mattress before she relaxes. Glancing at the window, she sees the light blue sky and knows she will forever be twisting and turning in her bed with no sleep.

Slipping from her bed, her feet touch the cold wooden floor. She ignores the biting chill and silently dresses. She learned a long time ago how to move without making a sound. Only the door shutting softly behind her makes the slightest hint of a _click_ as she closes it with a practised hand. As she makes her way down the winding staircase, she hears snoring wafting from the boys' dorms. Her cloak grazes the last step as she walks into the warm common room. She notices the regular figure sitting next to the fire, zoned out and staring at it, as though it holds answers to life's unknowable questions. Maybe for him it does.

She presses a reassuring hand to the boy's shoulder; he tenses in alarm before relaxing as she gives him a calming smile.

"You okay, Neville?" She asks, her voice strangely gruff.

"Dreams." He murmurs. She knows he meant memories but does not press the matter. "You're up early, 'Mione."

"Dreams." She answers with a smile.

"You off to see Hagrid?" He asks, turning to look at her.

"Yes. He says he wants help with something or another. You know what Hagrid's like." She says, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"He's going to hire you as his assistant at this rate."

"I'm sure Hagrid can cope without me. He just likes having someone to talk to. I'm going to be late, anyway. Try to get some rest, Neville." She says, squeezing his shoulder on her way out.

She takes the steps two at a time, barely making any sound as she heads for the exit. She hopes Filch will leave her be if he sees her. She does not fancy being taken to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor on this dreary morning. Luck is on her side as she slides out the front door and humidity greets her. Making her way down towards Hagrid's hut, she listens as the forest begins to stir. She can see Hagrid moving outside of the hut, knows he is feeding Fang as the giant dog sits patiently, wagging his massive tail.

"Morning, Hagrid." She calls, taking the last few steps towards the groundskeeper.

"Yer here early, Hermione. Not expectin' ya for another hour or so." Hagrid greets, sending her a smile.

"Couldn't sleep. Plus, I've got another essay to finish."

"Black keepin' ya busy?"

"She's always got something for me to do. I don't think she likes me handing in my work early."

"I don't like that woman… She always lurking, don't trust her. She shouldn't be puttin' too much pressure on ya any way."

Hermione shrugs; she knows Hagrid is just watching over her. She gives him a small smile, noticing a pile of rotting wood. While Hagrid finishes feeding Fang, she casts a small restoration charm, turning the wood from rotting to pristine in an instant. Hagrid's wand wasn't the best for casting spells.

"What are you up to today?" Hermione asks, taking Hagrid's mind off the evil Professor residing in the castle behind her.

"The twins 'ave been up to somethin' again. Dumbledore asked if I could 'ave a look."

"Where?"

"By the lake, ye joinin' me this mornin'?"

"Love to. Meet you there?" Hermione questions, stretching her muscles.

"O'course." He replies watching Hermione jog away. "Don't work too hard, ya hear!" He calls after her, receiving a small wave in response.

Her feet pound the sand near the lake, blood pumping. She feels adrenaline rush through her body, enjoys the wind beating against her. Her hair is tied tightly, swishing softly behind her. Her trainers catch the edge of the lapping water, causing it to splash against the side of her leg. She watches Hagrid in the distance, thinking it highly unlikely the gentle giant will find what the Weasley boys have hidden. She knows from experience that the only way of finding the hidden prank is after it has gone off.

She pauses, taking a swig of water, before accelerating her body once more into a run. She feels the muscles in her legs constrict as she pushes herself. Not many know she spends her mornings running. The magical world does not seem to truly understand the importance of keeping fit. She can see their confusion, as though running was below them, another inexplicable Muggle activity with no place in the Wizarding world. Despite this, Hermione regularly keeps a healthy routine. She knows the importance of keeping her body in top form. If you cannot beat your opponent, retreat is the only option. Without a wand, a witch or wizard is powerless. Just keep running.

"Are you being chased?" The haughty voice startles her, causing her to lose her footing and stumble to one knee, catching the other on a small rock. Just her luck.

Wincing at the scratch to her exposed knee, Hermione looks to the arrogant witch standing a few feet away. A cruel smile plays on the witch's face, distorting the beautiful features into something much more menacing. Long, thick, black curls cascade heavily down her shoulders. Black eyes bore into Hermione through long eyelashes. Getting to her feet, Hermione stares defiantly at the tall witch, before brushing the sand from her knees.

"Professor Black." Hermione greets, as pleasantly as she can.

Quirking a perfect brow, Professor Black's eyes flash a frightening hue before returning to their normal colour. Hermione ignores her initial reaction to step back. She has never seen eye to eye with this Professor. She knew the witch still believed in blood superiority, despite teaching at Hogwarts and working under Dumbledore. She never actually pronounced it, but her actions painted a thousand words. She ignored pureblood students' infractions, but if a muggle born so much as breathed wrong under her watchful eye, she was there with a detention. Prejudice. It was unfortunate for Hermione to be both the brightest witch of her age and a muggle born. She often came nearly to blows with Black, and she knew the witch hated her with a passion. Except, Hermione never put a foot wrong, so the Professor could never give her detention, instead she made her do extra work.

Hermione should have known the dark witch was not intentionally being nice when she offered her the opportunity to have an extra curriculum in her class. It was both a privilege and a curse to have the extra workload. It put more pressure on her, but she would never admit defeat to the dark witch. She rose to the challenge and, as expected, completed all her homework on time. If the dark witch knew all the hours, all the many days, that Hermione worked into the early morning, yawning into her textbooks, she would feel as though she was winning, so Hermione kept the crippling workload a closely guarded secret.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Black tongue rolls her name as though it is a foul taste in her mouth, but Hermione had learned long ago to ignore the insult.

Stretching to keep her muscles warm, Hermione replies. "Exercising. It helps to keep brain function sharp. It's also very beneficial for stretching the muscles in your body. Also proven to significantly lower your chances of heart failure, dementia, diabetes, etc."

Black raises her hand, stopping the witch from continuing. "You're just a walking encyclopaedia, aren't you?"

"Only on important things."

"Why are you 'exercising' so early, Granger?" Black questions wearily. "Make it a short answer; I have yet to have my coffee."

"My routine." Hermione replies with a slight smirk. "Why you here, Professor?"

Sending Hermione a glare at the impertinence of the question, Black still answers. "Weasel twins are apparently planning a surprise. I'm here to help that oaf." She points to Hagrid in the distance. "On my way there when I noticed one of my students running…willingly, as well."

"I like running." Hermione shrugs at the look from her Professor.

"Yes…" Black drawls, wondering if she should send the girl to see Pomfrey. "Where's the boy who doesn't know when to quit and the ginger brat who got the leftovers of the gene pool?"

"Should you really be saying this in front of me?" Hermione muses, not sure if she should laugh at the insult to her friends or be offended.

"Are you going to tell Potter and Weasel on me? Last time I remember, Weasel wet his pants last time he was given to me for detention."

"Because of a spell." Hermione argues.

A slight twist of the lips is the only indication that Black is relieving the memory. "Yes, and yet, if I remember correctly, you were the one who cast it, were you not?"

Turning pink at the reminder, Hermione eyes dart away from the witch. "So you say."

Snorting at the childish reply, Black unfolds her arms and takes a step forward. "So tell me, why is the know it all of the trio out running… without her bumbling, idiot friends with her?"

"Pretty sure that's bullying…" Hermione murmurs to herself. "Kind of self-explanatory."

"Explain it to me." Black orders, her voice like steel.

"Well they're…" Hermione tries to find the right term to explain and notices the professor's tapping foot, hurrying her along. "Well they're wizards…"

"That's not a reason, Granger."

"Actually it's quite a fitting one. See, if you're born into the wizarding world, you rely solely on magic. You forget the importance of exercise, staying fit, because everyone thinks magic will always cure any disease, prevent any injury. When it can't, not all the time."

Hermione watches her Professor mulling the information over before a sadistic smile graces her lips, causing a shiver to run slightly through Hermione's body. She shuffles her feet, trying to ignore the evil look gracing the witch's face.

"Maybe for the likes of you," Black grins. "But true witches and wizards manage just fine."

Hurt, Hermione represses the urge to give Professor Black the middle finger. The words are like a sharp blow straight to her heart. Her heart stumbles and tears are ready to break the hold of her angry glare, but she refuses to let them fall. Instead, she swallows any retort, not giving Professor Black the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

Disappointed at the lack of response, Professor Black notices the hurt in the girl's eyes. It causes her own eyes to gleam with sadistic, triumphant joy. She smiles, her dazzling teeth like a wolf's, smiling before it takes down its prey.

"Don't feel bad Granger, you should be proud." Confused, Hermione watches the witch warily. "You used initiative. By replacing your lack of magic through being more muggle is… inspiring, some would say."

Swallowing hard to keep her emotions in check, Hermione's wand vibrates in her pocket, telling her that exercise has ended. Shaking her head at the dark witch, she moves away, heading towards the castle.

"I expect your paper to be done in time for my lesson today." Black calls after her. "I don't want your muggle studies to get in the way of you being a witch."

Turning on the spot, Hermione glares at the smirking pureblood in front of her. All sorts of curses sit on her tongue, ready to be unleashed on the Professor. Instead, she manages to control her anger and watches as Black tilts her head to the side in a silent question. " _Something you want to say?"_

"It's already on your desk." Hermione grinds out, before walking away.

"I expected nothing less." Black says quietly, watching the retreating form of her student. She spots the half giant in the distance. "It seems today is to be filled with filth." She grumbles, taking a step towards Hagrid. "I wonder if Minerva will notice if I spike my coffee with fire whiskey." She ponders to herself as she walks toward the shimmering lake and Hagrid, who is reaching to pick up a large, suspiciously shaped rock. She sighs.

~~~~~ Chapter One ~~~~~

A mumbling mass of students eat and chat during breakfast, most not noticing the few missing professors. Owls swoop in, dropping off post, parcels, and newspapers. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione sits, surrounded by Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of their small group of friends. Harry, absorbed in reading his paper, doesn't notice the gooey eyes of Ginny looking at him. Ron busily stuffs his face full of everything present at the table. Slowly buttering her toast, Hermione regards her friends in silent consideration. She wonders what her life would be like if things were more exciting, if she were destined for something other than to earn brilliant marks for her work.

What would it be like to have an adventure? She enjoys school immensely, but she cannot help wishing for something more interesting. " _Am I not meant for greatness?"_ She keeps her thoughts to herself, pulling a face at Ron's pig-like behaviour. In the corner of her eye, she notices Professor Black taking a seat next to Professor McGonagall. Both witches share of look of loathing with the other before Black helps herself to the food on offer. " _If there was ever a war, I wonder if those witches could put their differences aside."_ Hermione muses to herself as Ron reaches, unnoticed, over her plate for an eclair. A clatter behind her makes her snap from her thoughts and turn to the sound.

War has broken out between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. She notes the quick, decisive action of Professor Sprout as she marches over to wrangle her fifth year Hufflepuffs. Hermione half expects Black to get involved. However, the witch doesn't stir from her perch. Instead, she watches, amused, from her throne. The Slytherins, clearly enjoying themselves, continue causing trouble despite Professor Sprout's involvement. An errant spark explodes on the Hufflepuff table, causing a few girls to shriek and jump to vacate their chairs.

Professor McGonagall leans in to speak to Professor Black. Hermione can see the disgust flash across the dark witch's face before she gives a slight nod. A flick of Black's wand is the only warning before all the wayward Slytherins are forced into their chairs.

"Enough!" Black commands, her voice rising only slightly.

Despite her hatred for the witch, Hermione still marvels at the command she wields. Watching on, all the remaining students quickly return to their table and any spells cease. Satisfied, Black returns to her breakfast, releasing the Slytherins from their body binds.

"That's not fair." Ron splutters between mouthfuls.

"What? That Black lets her pupils do whatever they like?" Ginny retorts.

"Yeah! I mean why should they get away with everything? We should teach them a lesson, mate." says Ron, nudging Harry's arm.

"Don't be absurd Ronald, what are you going to do? Challenge the whole of Slytherin to a duel?" Hermione demands, sharing a withering look with Ginny.

"Nah, I think we should give them a surprise. Fred and George always have fireworks lying around; maybe we could sneak them into the Slytherin Common room and set them off while they're asleep. That will teach the idiots."

"It's a good idea 'Mione." Harry nods enthusiastically.

"It's a stupid idea," Hermione argues, ignoring the hurt look on Ron's face. "You're parents are already annoyed about you sneaking into the forest at night. If they learn you did this Harry, they might pull you from the school."

"My dad will understand," defends Harry, "He hates Slytherins as much as I do."

"It's a stupid idea." Hermione murmurs, realising the boys have already made their minds up, regardless of what she thinks.

"It's not like we're going to get caught, not with Harry's map." Ron smiles triumphantly. "Relax 'Mione, it'll be fun."

"Black will tear you limb from limb." Hermione reminds them, taking a sip of pumpkin juice, then looking towards the Teachers table.

She freezes like a deer in headlights, finding herself the sole object of Professor Black's attention. Piercing black eyes are focused solely on her. Once the witch knows she has Hermione's attention, she glances to both Harry and Ron before smiling in her menacing, predatory way. " _She knows_." Hermione realises, looking towards the boys, too busy planning to notice they are under surveillance. The slightest movement from the dark witch is so agonisingly slow. Hermione watches, transfixed, as the witch runs a hand through her hair. Before the hand comes to rest on the table, she taps her frontal lobe, ever so gently, before glancing at Harry. " _Harry you idiot! What have I told you about closing your mind!_ " Hermione wants to shake the boy, shake some sense into him. Looking back to her Professor, she notices the wolf-like smirk. It is going to be a trap. She turns to warn them, but she sees Black shake her head slightly with a sharp, well-known look sent her way. " _I will make your life a living hell._ " is the unspoken message.

Torn, the decision is thankfully removed from her hands as the Headmaster rises to his feet. He steps up to the podium, the roar of the room falling to a quiet hum, as Dumbledore's presence always demands attention. A slight murmur rises from some of the tables until he raises his hand. Looks of confusion mingle with anticipation from student and teacher alike. They had only started back at school a week ago, so it was uncommon for the Headmaster to address the whole school. He would usually call an assembly if it were important news.

"Your attention, please," Dumbledore's voice booms in the hall. "As you are all aware, this is the fifth anniversary of the Riddle Championship, set by one of our most celebrated and successful students, Tom Riddle Jr. To celebrate the fifth anniversary of the Championship, we are proud to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the festivities this year."

A gasp rings out and a few students begin to cheer. Ron explodes in applause with the other students, overly excited to compete in the games. Hermione ignores the slight sense of dread sneaking up on her. It was not as though she was going to enter. This wasn't something that interested her. Neville, who, until this point had stayed quiet, stirred. Hermione noticed the change in him immediately. Gone was the moping boy, replaced by a surprising eagerness.

"Settle down." Dumbledore chided the crowd good-naturedly. "As you are aware, anyone is allowed to enter the championship as long as they are in a team. A team of eight from each school may apply, or two teams of four. There will be six schools competing this year. Choose wisely who will be on your team, as only one person can win the Championships. Our own champion, Professor Black, wishes to say a few words." Dumbledore hands the stage to Professor Black, who elegantly stands up to the podium.

Black irises stare down at the students. Small gulps fill the room as the witch smirks. Professor Black is famed for far more than her intoxicating beauty. She was also the most cunning, wickedly talented witch to exit the championships. Black, a prodigy, even had audience with the Minister of Magic himself, Tom Riddle.

"Morning." The cold, crisp tone of her voice could make most students lose their appetite. "It wasn't long ago that I sat where you sit now. The Riddle Championships are designed to eliminate the weak from the strong. I see your excited eyes dart to your friends. Your friends will be your downfall. Your allies will stab you in the back in order to win the prize. These Championships will test your intelligence and that, for some of you, is already questionable. Your cunning, initiative, bravery, will all be put to the test. It will break you in every way possible, and single you down to your truest nature. If you do not win, you will most likely show that nature, not only to your friends, but the entire Wizarding world. Think wisely before entering. Are your friends worth more than your chance for fame and glory? Forty-eight will enter the championships. Only one can leave the winner. Vincit qui se vincit."

"Vincit qui se vincit." The crowd replies mechanically, staring in awe at the retreating witch.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom, Professor Black," Dumbledore announces cheerfully. "Signing for the Championships will last for two days. Choose carefully. Any teams wishing to enter, please see Professor Black. Any with questions, visit Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape. May Merlin give you luck."

As soon as Dumbledore returns to his chair, the room is alive with students talking. Even the teachers seem animated about the Championships.

"I completely forgot it was the Championships!" Ron gushes, slopping his drink onto the table. "This is bloody brilliant!"

"Will you enter, Harry?" Neville asks.

"I don't know." Harry murmurs.

"You gotta, mate, your dad won it, year after Black did. It's yours to win now."

"You don't have to enter if you don't want to, Harry. Your dad is proud of you regardless." Hermione interrupts Ron, hoping to dissuade her foolhardy friends.

"We'll see," Harry says gliding to his feet. "We better go to charms."

For the trio, the day passes rather slowly. Hermione finds herself alone in the library at lunch, searching through the Restricted section. She was allowed to read books from there, as Professor Black had signed her permit, stating she was doing actual research, not looking for cheap thrills. Chewing thoughtfully on a sandwich, her mind wanders to the upcoming championships, wondering just who might enter. Although the three Unforgivable curses were banned, people still died in the games. Whether from an accidental fall, a result of a duel, or sabotage from another contestant, people died in the games. They were becoming safer each year, but the odd student would take a fall from a platform, too quickly for any Professor to react. Sometimes a student would take the Championships too seriously and take out the competition outside of the levels, which usually was resolved quickly.

Sighing, Hermione massages her scalp, before realising the time and rushing towards DADA class. She arrives outside the door to find herself alone. Perhaps she was too early. Pushing the door open, she finds Professor Black behind her desk, flicking through paperwork. The Professor spares Hermione a quick glance before returning to her work. Taking that as her cue, Hermione sidles across to her usual seat. Moving so quietly Black has to look up to make sure the girl is in the classroom, she sets her books on the desk, in keeping with her usual, if OCD, behaviour.

"I must say, I'm surprised." Professor Black's voice makes Hermione start and turn towards her teacher.

"What about, Professor?" She asks, still upset over the Professor's earlier words. "Is it my homework?" Hermione wonders if she left something out.

"You don't know?" Black replies, leaning back in her chair and clasping her hands in front of her.

"Professor…"

"Hermione!" Harry shouts, charging into the room like a bull. "She's in here, Ron!" He calls over his shoulder hastily, running up to Hermione's nearly organized desk, nearly upsetting her ink.

A breathless Ron appears in the door. "I told you, mate, she'd be early to class." Ron states between gasps for air.

"What's wrong?" Hermione questions, faintly amused by the whole affair, particularly Ron's wheezing, red faced appearance.

"Nothing's wrong, _per se_." Harry says scratching the back of his neck, an obvious sign of nervousness.

"We need a fourth member." Ron completes Harry's sentence sharing a look with his friend.

"For the championship?" clarifies Hermione. Both boys nod. "Then go get one."

"We did. We put your name down." Harry smiles sheepishly at the look of shock on Hermione's face.

"You did what?" Hermione demands, throwing her last textbook on the desk.

"We needed a fourth member, and then we were arguing with Malfoy and the…" Ron trails of at noticing Black walking round to the front of her desk.

"Finish that sentence Weasley." Black smirks at him.

Harry finished it for him hurriedly.

"Then… before we knew what was happening, Ron, being an idiot, said we already had a team and Draco asked why we weren't signing up and we signed you up as our fourth."

"What?" Hermione stares at her friends in disbelief. They signed her into the championships without her permission. "I have no interest in this."

"There's a surprise." Black whispers under her breath, as she crosses her arms. "Shall I presume, then, that these two idiots added you to their team as an unwilling participant?"

"Yes." Hermione agrees, sending her friends an angry glare.

"You do realise withdrawing your team means none of you will be able to enter as any other team?" Black reminds them.

"Hermione, please," Harry begs. "I don't often ask things of you."

"You ask things of me every day." Hermione grumbles.

"True, but this is important to me. My dad won the Championships. I want to have a chance to win, too."

"Harry, your dad may have won, but it also drove your dad and his best friends apart for the rest of their lives." Hermione reminds him gently. There was no way of ignoring the still-seething hate between the four former best friends. "It could tear us apart."

"Granger, am I removing your team or not? Once a team has been in the draw longer than an hour I can't remove it. There are rules."

"Hermione, please, just this once, we might not even be picked, there's loads of groups battling for this."

"I don't think you know what's involved, Harry." Hermione argues.

"Listen to the know it all, Potter, she is one for a reason." Black drawls.

"I know what's involved. I want to do this. It wasn't fair for Ron to add you without asking, but we need you, Hermione."

"How do you figure that?" Professor Black asks, Hermione can hear the humour in the witch's voice.

"Hermione's the smartest person I know. We need her. Without you, Hermione, we won't make it past the first round." Harry says smiling at his best friend.

"Yeah, 'Mione, you're the best man… er...woman for the job." Ron stumbles on his words.

"Even with Granger, you still won't get past the first round." Black advises them. "I'll remove your team from the draw."

"Wait!" Hermione stops the witch. "What do you mean with me they won't get past the first round?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Granger?" Is the arrogant reply. "No muggleborn has ever won the championships. You're wasting your time."

"We could win." Hermione grinds out, angry with the witch for thinking so little of her.

"You don't belong in that championship,"

"Hermione has as good a chance as any of us!" Harry defends her.

"Potter, taking a muggleborn in with you is not going to help you win."

"You can't discriminate against me because of my blood!" Hermione says pointing at the teacher.

"It's not just your blood Granger, I have been your DADA teacher for nearly six years. If there's anyone at Hogwarts who can safely say you're not ready for this, it's me."

"You don't know that." Hermione replies, not believing her Professor.

"In fact, I do. If you enter that championship, and if your team gets drawn, you will most likely die in there." There is no hint of any emotion in Black's voice. It's as though she were reading the dictionary. Everything was fact to the dark witch. "Now shall I remove your team? Save any further embarrassment?"

Hermione watches her Professor glide across the room to where the competitor's entrance forms were. "No." Hermione says boldly. "I'm not withdrawing. We're still in."

"Yes!" Both boys shout, high fiving each other.

"Foolish of you, Granger." Black hisses.

"We'll see who's right." Hermione replies, with just as much venom. " _I may be many things, but I am not a coward and I am not someone who you can walk over."_

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** Vincit qui se vincit - He conquers who conquers himself.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** The response to this has been insane guys, I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all of you who are reviewing, following and adding me to your favourites. So questions will arise from this story because everyone will be using knowledge from the original books all I'm going to say is the questions will be answered, you just have to be patient with it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

Thank you to Nyctophileo for patience and being my beta.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

Of all the classes she has ever been in, this DADA class lasts the longest. Hermione is not sure if this is due to thoughts of withdrawing her name from the Championships, or the unrelenting eyes watching her. She can feel each second slip by, each minute seems like an hour. She watches the clock seem to freeze with each stroke of a hand. For the first time in a long time, she cannot concentrate on her work. The words blur together. Professor Black's voice becomes a murmur of senseless information that never registers in her mind.

She notices the scribbling of other students, but for once, her quill never touches parchment. She is not worried, she is ahead of her class. Nonetheless, it is unnerving. Finally admitting defeat, she looks up, into the black eyes burning into her. She knows she has made a mistake. If her team is drawn, Hermione will have to fight, harder than she ever has, to get the boys through to the next levels.

"Dismissed." Professor Black announces suddenly.

Happy to escape the room, Hermione quickly closes her book. "Not you, Granger." Freezing at her name, Hermione looks towards her Professor before sighing and slowly beginning to pack her bag.

Resting her hip against the table, Hermione waits for the last few students to leave, promising to meet Harry and Ron for tea. Harry sends her a reassuring look before leaving and Hermione smiles despite herself. She hates it when she has to stay behind. It is never anything good when Professor Black tells her to wait. When the door softly closes behind a student too afraid to encourage the wrath of the mad DADA Professor at slamming the door. Hermione looks towards the glaring witch.

"Finally sunk in, has it?" Black asks, her voice lacking its usual, taunting sound.

"I don't know what you mean." is the petulant reply. She doesn't dare to look at the Championship cup entries in the corner.

"Of course not. Tell me, Granger, what was running through your mind when you decided to enter yourself for certain death?"

"There's a million to one chance of our team being drawn." Hermione argues.

"That's still a chance." Stepping away from her desk, Black glides to the cup. "Potter has an unholy habit of being given the short straw for everything. If we lived another life, I'm sure the boy would escape death by the skin of his teeth more than once."

"Harry does have a habit of attracting danger."

"An understatement if there ever was one. Yet, you willingly signed yourself on to their team? For a logical, calculated person that was rather stupid, Granger."

"It's done."

"Yes it is. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Granger, you are about to enter the closest thing in the Wizarding world to war, without actually being in one. This isn't something you can apply logic to…"

"When one plays chess, one wins by logic." Hermione interrupts, tired of being spoken down to by the witch. "Logic, strategy, and a clear head always prevails. Do not mistake me for someone entering unprepared. If our team is drawn, then I will give the Championships everything I have. I am not going to hide from this, especially when my friends need me."

"Your naivety is going to be your downfall. I never doubted your knowledge, I question your actions. Should you be chosen, you will have two inexperienced and practically useless boys. You think they chose you because of your knowledge. You'll be cannon fodder to them. They'll rely on you for the first few rounds, use what you know. Then, when it comes to later rounds, when there's fewer of you in the field, you'll become expendable. They will rely on your kindness, your trusting nature. Just when you think yourself safe, they will sacrifice you for the next round. People who win the championships are not the people who first signed up. Fame goes to their heads, power corrupts, and ideas destroy them."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione demands, wanting to know the reasons behind the warnings, particularly since Black hates her so much. She should be glad for the chance to rid her world of a worthless Muggle born.

"Because, Granger, you are the most successful person in my class. Should you fall I'll be left with nothing but idiots."

Shaking her head, Hermione shoulders her bag before giving her Professor a hard stare. It's the closest thing she's ever gotten to a compliment from Black. She straightens under the weight of her many books, hiding her shock at the unexpected revelation. "Believe what you want, Professor. I'm not the person you think I am."

"We'll soon find out." Bellatrix agrees quietly, watching the still fuming witch leave the classroom.

~~~~~ _Fractures_ ~~~~~

At the age of eleven, Hermione Granger was accepted into Hogwarts, where she would soon become friends with two troublemakers. They would become the golden trio, with the most amazing ability to find trouble and come out on top. In their first year, they subdued a troll that had wandered into the castle after some fifth years smuggled pilfered firewhiskey into the castle from Hogsmeade, leaving an unlocked door in their drunken wake. Harry became the youngest Seeker in history and Hermione the smartest witch of her age. During her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione's family situation changed, her father's business hit a fork in the road and her mother became very ill.

Now, in her sixth year, her mother was no better and her father's business shut down. Her grades were fantastic. Many of her professors suggest different careers in various fields, and the Ministry of Magic often sends her letters, offering her internships once she has graduated from Hogwarts. She never replies. Dumbledore always tells her to wait when the owls arrive and she brings the offers to his office, looking for wise counsel. She is not sure what she is waiting for, but she takes his advice, knowing that the Head Teacher has personally replied to every letter, explaining that she was carefully considering the generous offer.

The only Professor who has never give her such advice is Professor Black. She just piles school work on top of her, never giving her a chance to breathe. In many ways, Hermione is grateful to the witch. The attitude, although hurtful, makes her push herself harder. She wants to prove she is as good as her grades suggest, wants to prove the witch's view of Muggleborns wrong. She wants to prove that she belongs in Hogwarts. Why she felt compelled to sink to Professor Black's level she would never know, but she has always had her ideas. In some way, burying herself in her work means she can hide from her problems. Escaping into her studies means that she never has time to think of home. She pushes herself to the breaking point so she can move away from her home as soon as she is able. Anywhere is easier than there.

Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, Hermione keeps a wide distance between herself and the ever-lurking Slytherins. She is not in the mood to be on the receiving end of their bullying. Ignoring a smirking Draco Malfoy, she makes her way to the Great Hall to find Harry waiting for her.

"Ron's out with Fred and wanted to give him something for making the Gryffindor team." Harry says, noticing her look towards the absent seat, where Ron would usually be scarfing down everything he could lay hold of.

"Haven't they already given him something?" Hermione asks, settling into her seat and placing the books on the chair next to her.

"I didn't ask." Harry shrugs, sending Cho, who is sitting a couple tables away, a smile. "What?" He asks, catching a bemused look from Hermione.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" She reasons, knowing who he's looking at without turning around.

"Cause I don't want to…" Harry mumbles into his juice.

"Of course you do, Harry. Just ask her."

"Wouldn't know how…" Hermione sniggers at the blush forming on Harry's face. "Would you ask her?"

"I don't think she's my type, to be honest with you." Hermione smirks at the flustered look on Harry's face and dodges the spray of juice expertly.

"What the hell, Hermione…" He gasps, wiping the juice from his face.

"What happened to you, mate?" Ron questions, appearing at Hermione's side and slipping into the seat next to her.

"Harry, wants me to ask Cho out. I said she wasn't my type." Hermione informs him.

"That's not what I meant!" Harry stutters.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron exclaims. "Hermione's not like that… Are you?"

Giggling at the look of confusion on both her friend's faces, she decides to ignore the probing question. "Harry, Cho doesn't like me as it is, it's obvious she gets jealous when I'm around you, I don't think asking her out for you will help."

"Yeah, mate. Besides, after Cedric's death, are you sure you want to ask her out?"

Hermione digs her elbow into Ron's side in warning, but it is too late. Silence falls over them, like a dark cloud, Harry's upbeat nature evaporates and leaves a look of hurt in its aftermath. Cedric's death is still a rough spot for Harry. He had nightmares still about watching his friend die at the hands of a group of mercenaries. They had slipped into the Quidditch World Cup and caused havoc. During their rampage, they had mistaken Cedric Diggory for the son of a ruined businessman who owed them a large sum money that he could not make good on. She could still remember the look of horror on Harry's face when they found him cradling the fallen boy.

"I might head back to the common room." Harry states slowly, no longer wanting to be in the presence of his friends, vulnerable.

"May I have your attention!" Dumbledore's voice rings out, stopping Harry's escape. "Entries into the Championships are now closed. The teams will be drawn shortly."

Watching the Head Teacher take his seat, Hermione's eyes dart to the cup in the corner, wishing she had never entered. The speech has obviously taken Harry's mind off of Cedric's death, and he begins chatting happily with Ron about the upcoming match.

"Who else is on our team?" Hermione questions, realising she has not yet asked.

"We didn't tell you?" Harry asks.

"No you didn't."

"Neville," Ron answers. "He came to us with the idea, said he wanted to sign up and needed a team. We hadn't really thought much about it, but we agreed to it, that's when Draco started on us and we put your name down. Sorry about that again, but Neville suggested you."

"Neville?" Hermione whispers.

"Yeah, we were going to pick Seamus. But Neville really wanted you to enter. Insisted, almost, didn't he, mate?" Ron says, glancing at Harry.

"Yep, he said you'll be able to get us through whereas Seamus will probably end up blowing us up."

Nodding, Hermione stares at the food on the table, not hungry all of a sudden. She needs to speak to Neville. Looking down the table, she fails to spot him.

"We are really sorry, Hermione." Harry says noticing the change in his friend. "We should have asked you first."

"It's fine Harry. Besides, we might not be drawn. I'm tired, though. I might head off to bed."

"You… haven't eaten anything…" Ron splutters between mouthfuls of a fat turkey leg.

"I'm not hungry. Plus, I've got more work to do."

"Professor Black gives you too much." Harry moans, but he knows his friend will not listen to him. "She has it out for you."

"She just doesn't like me making out that her work is easy, that's all." Hermione shrugs, seizing some food. "See you in the morning." she says cheerfully, placing the food in her bag and grabbing her books as she vanishes out the hall.

"Bye…" Harry murmurs, watching his friend leave as though she is being chased by werewolves.

"Something odd there, mate."

"The fact that she took loads of food to go to bed, or the fact that she looked like she was going to kill Neville?"

"Who'd kill Neville? No. The fact that she took food. She doesn't even like pork and she took some."

"Hermione doesn't like pork?"

"Nope. Says she finds it bland and boring."

Blinking at his friend, he finds himself amazed that Ron had taken the time to pay attention to Hermione for once. Shaking his head, he wonders what surprising revelation his friend would reveal next.

Escaping the Great Hall, Hermione runs into an imposing force on the stairs. Stumbling from the unexpected impact, she does a remarkable job of holding on to her books, only losing a few sheets of homework. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she looks up into the green eyes of Professor McGonagall. Smiling sheepishly, she watches as the older witch; summons the fallen pieces of parchment with her wand, handing them back to Hermione.

"Sorry, Professor." Hermione apologies quietly.

"Apology accepted. Perhaps you can explain what has you in such a rush, Miss Granger?" The Scottish accent, to most, would sound cold and indifferent, but Hermione detects the hint of concern lacing her words.

"Nothing, Professor. I've just forgotten something, that's all."

"I see," McGonagall nods. "Professor Black tells me you have entered the Championships, is it true?"

"It is." Hermione answers, inwardly cursing the DADA Professor for grassing on her.

"She also says it was not your choice but that of your friends. You are aware that any deceit in the championships can warrant your team being withdrawn?"

"Only an hour after the team has entered." Hermione quotes Professor Black's words.

"Merlin, no! Should a team have entered someone who has no knowledge of the event, nor desire to enter, their team will forfeit, regardless of time. Although somewhat unfair, there are still strict rules in place for entries into the Championships."

"Professor Black said…"

"I lied, Pet." Professor Black calls out, Hermione glares at the witch walking to meet them. "I had a lesson about to start and I couldn't wait all day for you to make up your mind. Although it is true, I cannot withdraw your team now. Should your team be picked, you may withdraw yourself."

"You didn't say that." Hermione protests. "But we won't be withdrawing."

"I expected as much." McGonagall replies. "Nothing finer than a Gryffindor's courage."

"Or stupidity." Black sneers, earning a disapproving look from McGonagall.

"Gryffindors will always rise to a challenge. It is in their blood. Courage defines each of them."

"I still say Granger's stupid for doing it."

Unsure of whether to stay or go, Hermione listens to the Professor's argue between themselves. "You know what they say: fortune favours the brave." Hermione inputs.

This earns her the full death glare from Professor Black. "Cogi qui potest nescit mori."

"I don't know that saying." She doesn't need to know the saying to understand it is as an insult, McGonagall too, sends Black a questioning glance.

"Then perhaps that is your homework," Black smirks at Hermione earning an angry gaze from McGonagall.

"Sure." Hermione replies simply. "Doesn't matter, courage cannot be defined by any one person at any one time. It is defined by the individual observing the occasion, past or present. What one person sees as courageous, another may see as stupid. Courage is undefinable."

"You just don't stop do you, Granger?" Black grumbles. "Sometimes, it takes more courage to say no than to agree, but that comes with wisdom. Obviously Granger, you have yet to learn when to quit."

"I know my limits." Hermione snaps.

"Obviously you don't."

"That is enough," McGonagall interrupts, visibly displeased with both witches. "Although your love for your friends defined your actions and admirable as they were…"

"Love will get you killed." Black grumbles.

"It may not have been the wisest move." McGonagall continuous, giving Black a sharp look.

"I understand that, Professor, but the chances of our team being drawn are very low. How many teams have entered?"

"One hundred teams of four from Hogwarts, to be precise"

"So the chances my team are drawn are one hundred to one." Hermione calculates.

"Fifty to one. There's two teams being drawn, pet." Black grins. "Twice as many chances of being entered."

"Still stiff odds." Hermione argues.

"Anyone would think you don't want to compete." Black responds, poking for weakness in Hermione's resolve.

"I'm not withdrawing. If that's all, can I go?"

"Certainly. I wish you the best of luck." Professor McGonagall smiles kindly.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione answers, before giving Black a quick look and walking away.

Slowly walking through the confines of the castle, Hermione takes the winding staircase to the Astronomy Tower, receding from the light of the hallway to the darkness of the staircase. Her feet echo in the cold, her shadow shrinking behind her. She knows the tower is off limits without a teacher with her, but she has been here so many times that the threat of detention is a faded memory. She has yet to be caught and that helps keep her spirits high and sense of adventure higher.

Her hand traces the chilling metal as she takes the last step into the room. Cold night air greets her. She casts a silent warming charm to keep her hands from freezing and her ears from falling off. The moon beams down on her and she spends a few seconds appreciating the magnificent spectrum above her. Casting her eyes down, she notices a familiar figure sitting close to the wall by the balcony.

Taking the few steps towards the figure, she leans against the barrier stopping her from falling into the blackness below. The moon's glow highlights little parts of the forest surrounding the castle; it is so clear that she can see ripples out in the lake. Wishing she had brought a jacket just for the comfort of wearing one, she wraps her cloak tighter around her body. Placing her books to the side, she fishes in her bag for the food she brought with her. Sorting out the food into two piles, she hands the first pile, the one that contains pork, to the boy… no, man, sitting by her feet. Taking the food from her slowly, she knows she is the object of his intense scrutiny, but ignores the urge to look.

Sliding down the wall opposite him, she stretches out a napkin to stop crumbs from falling into her robes. Nibbling on her piece of bread, she slips some cheese between her lips, glancing at the wizard opposite her to make sure he is eating his food before continuing with her own. Looking through the balcony at the view, she finds herself relaxing slightly, releasing the ever-taut muscles in her shoulders and neck, letting the tension seep into the stone behind her. They sit in silence. The only noise is of them nibbling their food.

"Why did you do it, Neville?" is her dejected question.

She doesn't expect a response straight away. She doesn't expect him to stir. She knows the question will sit with him. Not expecting anything in return, she continuous to enjoy her food in silence.

"It's time." Neville answers her question after a few minutes.

"Time for what?"

"Our time." Surprised, Hermione looks towards her friend, sees the living nightmares dancing behind his eyes.

"Neville, I don't know what you mean."

"You will do. It's time, Hermione. Time for us to make a stand."

"Stand against who?" Hermione questions, wondering what is wrong with her friend. He hasn't been the same since the Lestrange brothers were released from Azkaban.

"We have to win." He says, finally looking at her. "We need to win."

"There's no 'we', Neville." She argues. "If we enter, we won't leave together, a team enters, but only one leaves."

"One of us will have to win."

"Neville, the chances of us being drawn are low. Even if we are, what makes you think we will get to the point of winning?"

"Because we need to. Promise me, Hermione, that you will give this your all. Promise me you won't hide."

Swallowing, Hermione hesitates, she's not sure if she can make that promise. "I don't know if I can do that."

"'Mione," Neville says getting to his knees in front of her. "I need you to commit to this, a hundred percent."

"Do you know what you're asking?" She demands. "You're asking me to go against you, Harry, and Ron. Should we get anywhere near the final few rounds, we will have to face challenges even Professor Black struggled against. Not only will we have to face the unimaginable, our friends, and others, but we will have to face ourselves. I don't know if I can do that."

"Then why did you agree to it?"

"I didn't. You convinced the guys to put my name in it."

"But you could have pulled out. Harry told me you decided to stay in. So don't lie to me and say you did it for Harry and Ron, because I know that isn't the truth."

"I will not sacrifice my friends to become famous. If the boys and you want to win that badly, then you have my support. Have my limelight. I won't be part of this shambles of a championship. I have a career whether or not I win."

"I don't want support Hermione. I want the witch who could win should she want to. I don't want limelight or glory, that's more Ron's idea. Harry wants his parents to be proud and I want my name to be noticed, I want them to read the paper and see my name."

Now she understands what Neville wanted out of this. It all makes sense. He wants the ones who caused him so much pain to see his name in the headlines, to see what he was capable of.

"You want to send them a warning… a message."

A terrible smile creeps onto her friend's face. "Yes."

"I'll help you, Neville, but doesn't mean I approve of your idea."

His maniacal smile vanishes, replaced by something somewhat kinder. He stands, intending to leave. She watches his retreating form. He stops in the darkness cast by the Astronomy Tower walls.

"I appreciate your help Hermione, but I don't want you to do it for me. I want you to do it for you. My name will be in the headlines, but it's your name I want on the trophy."

"I won't win it Neville. I have no interest in winning."

"Not yet, but I think you will do. Just have to find it." Neville replies, before going to leave.

"Assuming we are drawn to enter." Hermione calls after him.

"Our team will be drawn. I know it." Is the hopeful reply.

She listens to sound of retreating steps on the stone surface of the stairs. She hears the wind begin to pick up, almost as though it is trying to warn her of the trouble that is coming. Sighing, she rests her head against the pillar behind her, tired already of the championships.

"It hasn't even begun." She murmurs to herself.

She spends the night watching storms racing over the mountains in the distance, before deciding it's time for bed. Like a ghost, she manoeuvres through the castle, unnoticed by pictures and prefects. The only person to comment on her late attendance is the fat lady, but she soon quietens after a few seconds of moaning. Taking the steps to her room, she slips into her pyjamas before sliding beneath the covers.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

"Do you think it wise for Potter and his friends to enter the Championships, Albus?" McGonagall asks, cradling her tea in her hands.

"I think it was predictable for Harry to enter. Whether it is wise is another thing." Dumbledore answers, sending a reassuring smile to Professor McGonagall.

"What surprises me is that Longbottom decided to join," McGonagall says, adding a spoonful of sugar to her drink. "Ever since the Lestrange brothers were released he hasn't been the same."

"Well knowing your parents were Crucioed into a vegetable state would shock anyone, I would imagine." is the dry response from Black who was huddled in the corner by the window. "I doubt the boy will ever be the same again. Although, it hasn't affected his Defence Against the Dark Arts skill, if anything it's increased his abilities."

"I would never expect Neville to recover from the shock; I do hope he finds peace with what happened." McGonagall observes quietly.

"Peace will come when he finds understanding." Black whispers, earning two surprised looks. "What? It's true, a few things will be running through his mind: Why him? Why did they target his parents? These will be the questions he will ask himself before he goes to bed and when he wakes up everyday. They will haunt him until he can find strength to accept what happened. Until he can find a meaning in a distasteful action. Perhaps it is good for him to fight in the Championships. Maybe he is trying to find something to go on for, something to fight for. Hope, I believe. Hope for a better day."

"How morbid." McGonagall, tone full of conflicting emotion, settles her gaze on the fire, ignoring the look of annoyance from the dark witch.

The room settles as the wind begins to howl, striking their fair castle with enough force to make the windows shake. Black lifts her legs onto the table next to her, smirking at the disapproving gaze of McGonagall. She lifts an eyebrow, challenging the older witch to say something. She doesn't. Instead she focuses her attention on anything but the dark witch.

Professor Black studies the approaching storm with fascination, her eyes igniting as she listens to crashing thunder and striking lightning. Slowly, the lake disappears into darkness as the clouds block out the moon, casting an unusual shadow. She swears she sees someone on the Astronomy tower, but as soon as she squints to look, the person is gone, disappearing like a ghost.

"I do find Miss Granger's actions rather intriguing." Dumbledore states, his eyes glinting behind his glasses. "Admirable as they may be, it does go somewhat against her character."

"Hermione is loyal to her friends. It is not so surprising that she accepted entry to help them." McGonagall's tone is defensive.

"She is also a very intelligent girl, who works on logic. It is not logical for her to enter the Championships. She has nothing to gain from it."

"She wished to help her friends, Albus," scolds McGonagall, not willing to listen to slander against her best pupil. "Although foolish, she did it out of love for her friends, something that surely should be awarded with some respect."

"I have the upmost respect for Miss Granger. She is an exceptional student. Nonetheless, it is not like her to be talked so easily into something." Intelligent eyes train solely on the quiet, brooding witch by the window. "Unless someone else had a hand in it?"

"I feel accusing eyes on me Dumbledore, should I have been listening to what you two were prattling on about?" Is the aloof response from the dark witch.

"Forgive me, Bellatrix, it was not my intention to suppose you were not listening. Indeed, I would never insult you enough to think that you believed my prattle a waste of time." Bellatrix smirks at the backhanded compliment. "Did you goad Miss Granger into accepting the offer?"

"I warned her that her efforts would be futile should she enter." Black answers, not bothering to look at the other two occupants. "I was a responsible Professor, who ensured that she knew the ins and outs of joining." The sarcasm weighs heavily on her distinct accent.

"I would expect nothing less." is the amused response from Albus. "I had hoped you may have thought it wise to encourage her, though."

The words catch the dark witch off guard. Casting the man a withering look, she waits for him to explain. When no explanation is forthcoming, she turns her full attention to the man who has returned to his tea and lost himself in thought.

"And what is meant by that?" She asks.

"Nothing more than this: Miss Granger may rely on your advice should they be drawn to the championships."

"And you expect me to help her?" Bellatrix isn't sure which is funnier, the fact that Dumbledore thought her capable at helping a Mudblood or the fact that he clearly expects her to.

"I expect nothing less." The simple answer rocks her a little. She isn't accustomed to being ordered around.

"Well that's not going to happen." Is the arrogant reply, she turns her attention back to the sky, no longer interested in the ridiculous idea.

"I think you will be surprised, Bellatrix." is the soft response.

"I can assure you Dumbledore, helping Granger is the lowest priority of mine, I will make sure she passes my class with flying colors, but I will not assist in her downfall in the Championships. She dug her own grave. Now let her lie in it."

The angry snort from Professor McGonagall informs Bellatrix that she has managed to at least annoy one person. She smiles smugly to herself. She would sooner be seen naked in public than help the likes of Granger. The insult it would bring to her family, the shame to her name would be too great. The family had barely managed to survive Andromeda's scandal. She would not drag the Black name through mud again, even for her best student. She doesn't notice the small smile on Dumbledore's face, if she did, she would wonder if the old man knew something she didn't. Instead, she ignores both of the Professors and, more pointedly, ignores the glare directed at her from McGonagall. No. If Granger was going down, she will watch but not interfere. Let the girl find her own way out.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** So I've been ask a few times how long this story will be, in honesty I don't know yet, could be anything between 20-30 chapters long give or take. I'll let you guys know when we're hitting half way point. Can I just say I'm heart broken Alan Rickman died :( Such a great talent could never imagine a different Snape.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this. **Story contains child abuse and drug abuse. Trigger warnings throughout the story.**

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

After the sun sets and muggle lights flicker to life, Nymphadora Tonks finds herself patrolling the streets. It's this particular time of day that she both dreads and loves, as soon as the sun sets, the curtains close and the traffic become a dull hum of none existence she finds her eye lids become heavy. The slowness of the night an upcoming predicament she is forced to face on her nightly rounds. She is under no delusion though, she has to tread carefully, knows this is the time of night where the scum come out to play, where the shadows take living form and one false move could spell her end.

Leaving the artificial lighting, she steps through the portal to the Wizard world, where flames flicker and the roar of laughter from the pubs fill the air. She feels more at ease in the presence of other magical beings never truly trusting the muggle world. Only her father truly understood her paranoia of the muggle world, where people were more likely to be more violent, more likely to use their hands than a weapon. She had seen the evil of the muggle world, seen it through the eyes of a dear friend. No, she did not belong to muggle world, she felt the hum of magic in her blood calling to her as she walked the well-trodden streets of her home town. Despite the rift between her mother and aunts, her life was generally pleasant if she ignored the suffering she endured from Professor Black at Hogwarts. She never really trusted her aunt, admired her but never trusted her and made sure to keep a wide birth whenever they were forced to be near one another. Narcissa Malfoy though, she neither liked nor trusted. Something about the woman caused her skin to crawl, any of the Malfoys made her blood cold, she could never understand how her mum on the rare occasion speak of fondness for her estranged sisters.

Waving to a distant Auror she takes one of the back alleys aware of the less lighting and the more eminent threat of darkness that lurks in each corner. She walks with the confidence of an official and the air of someone with much to prove. She's still new to becoming an Auror, not a true Auror until she ran her own raid and that was something far down the line. Being a girl had nothing to do with it. She was clumsy, she was careless and gave her mentor many a heart attack but she was thorough and she made sure the job got done.

A crash behind makes her pause, as cat scarpers across the street with another in tow. She hears the hissing and the wailing of a territorial fight between to alpha males, another crash as one obviously retreats. Swallowing, she shrugs her shoulder loosening the tense knots building, her heart pumping prepared for action. Shaking her head she looks to the towering clock in the distance realising she's still got a few hours yet before her shift ends. She will have a few days off and she wants nothing more than to go out partying.

A bony hand clutches her arm, pulling her into the hidden doorway. Her hand tightens on her wand and she aims it squarely to the place she believes the persons throat to be.

"If you want to live, I suggest letting go." She warns, trying to shake the surprisingly strong hand from her arm.

"Tonks isn't it?" The smell of stale cigarettes and sweat causes her to gag slightly, in close proximity she has nowhere to turn to breath other than the sour air that surrounds her.

He thrusts a folder into her hands releasing his death grip and she stumbles back into the wall behind her. The candlelight shows his withered tired old face that is gaunt to the point of starvation, red rim eyes give him the look of a mad man. Glancing down to the folder in her hands she realises he is unarmed.

"What…"

"I've been watching you." He gushes, his grey eyes sweeping across her body. So he obviously has a death wish and although momentarily stunned she is quick to raise her wand again, he doesn't flinch. "You're different. I can trust you, I know I can."

She's not sure if his talking to her, or reassuring himself. He nods almost absent minded, eyes darting to the shadows, twitching like a rabbit running from a fox. Slowly she reaches to the folder not wanting to scare him with any quick movements. She pulls open the cover of the folder. A cold, clammy hand slams the folder shut pinning her hand to the top of it.

"Not here." He whispers his hoarse voice showing the years of smoking. "The streets have eyes and ears everywhere."

"What the hell are you going on about?!" She snaps throwing his hand of hers.

"They're coming. I know too much… too much. Don't let anyone see it or they'll come for you too."

"If you're in danger I can protect you." Tonks offers, assessing how much the old man is saying is true and how much is all in his head.

"You can't protect me from yourself!" He hisses causing her to take a step back. "There's blood in this city, blood that was spilt… You need to see for yourself, they're not going to stop… Never going to stop until they rule do you understand? No one is ready, death is coming and there's no one ready. Mud will run like a river through these streets it will mix with all blood unless… unless someone stops it. No one is safe. You don't believe but you will… When my life is over you'll see exactly what I mean."

"When you say…" But his gone, nothing but smoke to her eyes as he apparates away.

Sighing, she rests her head against the wall, she had not expected this when she started her shift. Looking down at the used folder in her hand, the temptation to look too much, she peels back the cover. Footsteps in the distance make her jump, she slams the file shut. She shrinks it before sliding the file into her zip up pocket in her jacket under her robe. Stepping out into the alleyway she notices the form of her colleague.

"Tonks! Wondered where you went, didn't see you on our greet!" He enthuses taking the short strides towards her.

"Yeah sorry about that… tripped on the steps been trying to get puke off my foot." The lie fall easily from her lips, its believable she's known to be clumsy. "Did you get worried about me Pats? Wanting to be a hero?" She jokes, punching his shoulder.

"Nah knowing you I thought I'd find you crumpled on the floor in a heap! Wasn't far wrong hey!" He laughs, she doesn't ignore the way his eyes dart around the alleyway to see if there is anyone with them.

"Well I appreciate it," She says softly, knowing that her colleague is keeping an eye out for her. "You're a good man."

Maybe it's the shadows playing tricks on her, maybe the candlelight being cruel, but something passes through Pats eyes, something very close to guilt. Within a second it's gone making her wonder if she's just jumpy and seeing things.

"Come on lets finish our round, I don't fancy Shacklebot moaning at us for being late." Pats says heading back the way he came.

Nodding, Tonks follows after him, the folder burning in her pocket. She didn't mean to lie it just came out, she wasn't even sure if the encounter was real or her imagination, but she keeps the secret close to her chest. Unable to shake the feeling of dread creeping up on her. She has no reason to mistrust Pats he was recruited at the same time of her they worked together and train together. Still she hides important information from him. _Because you don't want to look like a fool listening to a crazy old man, not because you don't trust him._ She sighs happy with the explanation. She is over reacting, probably nothing but crazy letters: nothing interesting.

Even as she approaches the other Aurors, all meeting for the final shift all eager to share their stories of the night. Judging by the tired faces she knows most had an uneventful night, they'll all share a drink in a pub then head home. She cannot shake the feeling of being watched, the way her colleague's look at her, analysing her. Were they look for something, did they know?

 _You can't protect me from yourself…_ The words ring like a bell in her head and now she understands as she stands near the centre of the Aurors. He didn't mean she couldn't protect him, but that the Aurors she works with were the once he was running from. Standing between the laughing Aurors she has never felt more claustrophobic in all her life.

 _The streets have eyes and ears everywhere._ They were the eyes and ears. She's just paranoid, she convinces herself, is craziness contagious? She is not too sure but it feels like she caught it. She just needs to get off the streets for a bit, she will apply to be at the Riddle Championships a change of scenery will do her good.

~~~~~ _Chapter Three ~~~~~_

The Great Hall is alight with conversation, students chatter happily, some tense with trepidation, others with hope and joy. The Riddle Cup sits atop a platform pulsing quietly the calming glow of blue lights up the faces of the first years as many gaze at it in awe. The Professor's go about their usual routine but no one can ignore the fact that each one of them is dressed to impress, each with their immaculate robes, their best shoes all fresh looking. Even Professor Black has made an attempt to look somewhat more civilised, her usual black corset replaced by a newer one, one more fitting around the curves. Causing some of the lads and girls brave enough, to gawk at her. Her wand sits in her hair holding the mass curls in place as she talks in low murmurs to Snape, who some dare say has washed his hair.

Hermione notices even the Great Hall has had some sort of clean, notices the slightest tint more of green in the room. Everyone knows who will be entering the grounds soon, the Minister himself will be delivering who will be in the games.

Dumbledore rises to the platform, his presence always gaining attention. He greets them all with his usual soft tones, words of wisdom past onwards and eyes scanning his crowd for anything out of the usual. After ten minutes, he finally gets down to business his eyes skip to the cup in the room before back to his students as Filch enters through the Professor's door. The minister is here.

"Now for the final announcement those brave enough to have entered the cup will now have a chance to be drawn. Two teams will be chosen by Lord Riddle himself."

They watch as Dumbledore steps down from the podium and they wait, each with bated breath for the first signs of the minister. The candles flicker over head as a strange air feels the room. Before their eyes; Lord Riddle appears in a cloud of black smoke with robes billowing out behind him. Hardened eyes stare down and most fidget in their seats under the observing stare. He stands a tall man to be reckoned with the room pulses with power as his hands grasp the podium long fingers curling into the wood. His head cocks to the side like a snake accessing its prey before coiling and striking.

"Morning." His voice rings out warm but oddly detached, there's a murmur of mornings from the students unsure if they were meant to answer or not. "Welcome to the Riddle Championships! You are aware of the rules within this competition, cheating, illegal betting and fixing of matches will not be tolerated. Any doing so will result in dire consequences. Any spells used to give you leverage over your opponents will result with you and your team in being disqualified."

His eyes once more sweep over the crowd ensuring they fully comprehend the rules, before he motions for the cup to be uncovered. The cup stands centre and with a flick of his wand the first names float into the air before landing in his outstretched hand.

There's a pause, as they wait for those lips to read the dreaded names. Heart pounding Hermione waits, shivers running riot through her body. Every single eye in the room is on that piece of paper. The Minsters eyes connect with hers and she freezes. _Please don't be me. Please don't be me!_ She begs any god listening she didn't want this added stress.

"Harry…" Her heart stops. "Harry Lonsdale, Peter Fascit, Angelina Boss and Fredrick Pumpskin!" He reads.

A roar erupts from the Hufflepuff table as four students jump in excitement the table alive with chatting. Professor's lean into one another passing words to each other, even the Minister stops to look back at Dumbledore sparing the man a few words before moving back to the podium. Hermione relaxes, she thought it was them, when she heard the name Harry she swore it would be them. The Minister allows the chatter to last for a few more minutes before motioning for quiet. A red spark erupts from the cup barrelling a piece of paper into the hands of Dumbledore. A group disqualified for cheating and now the names were in the hands of the Headmaster, Hermione didn't envy the fools.

"Foolish…" Is the disapproving tone from the Minister as he motions for the next names.

The paper lands in his hand an eyebrow raises and a mild look of surprise enters his features. "Weasley, Potter, Granger and Longbottom."

The shock lasts momentarily before both Harry and Ron are jumping and cheering. The Gryffindor table seconds behind the room roaring with lions. Dread fills her body and Hermione stares at Neville who watches Harry and Ron in amusement.

Under the roar Hermione hisses at Neville. "You did this?"

Neville shrugs at her, causing Hermione to groan and stare at the two idiots jumping for joy next to them. They were going into this unprepared and highly unlikely to make it pass the first level, Harry and Ron weren't ones to make plans and it would come down to her. Looking back to the Professor's table she sees it alive with activity, Riddle has moved over to talk to them. The only one not taking part in the conversation is Bellatrix Black, her gaze is fixed on the first ones drawn. She stands quickly, causing a few to jump, she spares a few words to the Minister for which she receives a nod before disappearing.

"Silence!" The Ministers voice rings out, shattering the joy and making them all jump back to their seats. "The two teams will be invited to the induction, slightly reduced classes will be introduced to those who have won the right to enter the Riddle games. Vincit qui se vincit." He announces before exiting the podium.

"Vincit qui se vincit!" The students reply.

Dumbledore dismisses them and a mass of talking students exit the hall. Slowly Hermione stands walking alongside her friends, she wonders if she made the right choice. She continues this thought as McGonagall pulls them aside leading them towards one of the many classrooms not often used. A congratulation passes the Professor's lips.

"This is where the meeting will take place this afternoon, I expect you all here for five now back to class." McGonagall orders them.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Taking a seat, Hermione glances at the clock she's at least ten minutes early for the meeting. There's only one other person in the room with her and she's never seen the man before, she guesses he's one of the Ministers aids. Settling into her chair, she reaches into her bag retrieving the book on the Riddle Championships. Notices there are only eight chairs in the room four for each team. A table sits in front of her and two chairs sit beside it. The shock has yet to wear off, but she knows eventually it will be replaced with dread. _Muggleborns have never won the Championships._ Does she want to win?

A hand grabs her shoulder making her jump, swearing under her breath, purple hair makes itself apparent as her friend kneels next to her chair.

"Tonks…" Hermione breaths. "What the hell you doing here?"

"Well geez it's great to see you too 'Mione." The witch snickers at her.

"It's good to see you, but what you doing here?"

"I'm part of the security." Tonks answers leaning against the chair she glances around the room. "I need to talk to you."

"We are talking." Hermione points out obviously.

"No in private, it's really important, can we meet where we do usually?" Tonks questions her eyes never stopping their assessment of the room.

"Nymph what's going on?" Hermione wonders noticing the worry in her friends face.

"Can't talk here. Later." The Auror insists.

Studying her friend, Hermione sees the new lines of worry, the shadow of doubt in her friend's eyes. The normal relaxed posture is somewhat guarded, she doubts anyone else would notice. Tonks is good at hiding her troubles, to make Auror she had to learn to hide her feelings as best as she could. Hermione helped her learn to control her hair, researched books to help control the emotions that took her by surprise.

"Sure we can." Hermione promises her friend. "Nine okay?"

"It will do." Tonk's smiles before punching Hermione's arm.

"Ow! What's that for?" Hermione hisses holding her arm.

"For entering the Championships you idiot." Tonks answers angrily. "What the hell were you thinking!?" She demands, but before Hermione can answer the witch is shaking her head. "Oh don't give me the sob story you were doing it for you Potter and Weasley, you're meant to be smart 'Mione."

"Look if you're here to beat me up over it, you can get in line." Hermione replies upset shifting away from her friend.

"Okay… Okay I'm sorry but it's still bloody foolish of you." Is the more calm reply. "I was going to offer to be your mentor…"

In the Championship level's when there are only ten members left they are allowed to gain a mentor. Each contestant assigned a mentor of their choice. There is a catch, the mentor has to agree and be part of the Championship itself. Mentors can either be, Volunteers who have entered to aid the Championship, Professor's or in the extreme cases the Minister himself, Headmaster or head Auror. Another student can offer advice but not become a mentor. In the case where no mentor steps forward the Contestant will be assigned a volunteer. Those who do never last long. The very rare case is where the DADA steps forward should the DADA Professor offer to Mentor they cannot be refused and only overruled by the Minister himself. The rules are simple, and the advice even simpler impress and have a selection of Mentor's lining up failing to do so will result in a loss. No Contestant has ever won without having at least seven Mentors offering their services. Professor Black being the extreme case of having the Minister himself step forward to mentor.

"You can't be my mentor." Hermione says softly, touched her friend thinks she could even get that far in the Championships.

"I know, I'm part security detail and not a volunteer I'm not allowed to mentor you. I can offer advice though." Tonks says brightly. "But that's not why I brought it up. You've had other offers."

"Tonks I might not even get that far." Hermione protests. "Hell my names only just been drawn how did this happen so quickly?"

"It's been in the pipes since your name was entered. Mum wants to be your mentor."

"What? Andy? She can't she's…"

"A volunteer," Tonks interrupts. "She's a volunteer in helping Pomfrey, she's allowed to mentor you. But that's not it Lupin too sent me an owl he's offered to mentor you, he's also one of the Volunteers, he's going to be helping out setting up the levels."

"This is ridiculous," Hermione shakes her head. "I haven't even started."

"We all think you can do it. Look there's two ways this can go down, you either get knocked out and you go down a martyr. There's been a leak to the press, it's all over the papers how you were put down to join and chose to stay in order to help your friends. You get knocked out of the Championship you're a good guy, you did your best no harm done. If though… If you win, you're the underdog, do you have any idea what this could mean? A Muggleborn winning, even if you don't. If you only get to the semi-finals you'll be the first one ever to reach it."

"You can't be serious." Hermione says in disbelief falling quiet as Professor Snape enters followed by two Hufflepuff's. They receive an odd look from the Professor but he continues towards the table.

"Serious went out the window when you didn't withdraw so we're here now. Time to get real." Tonks presses ignoring the other people that enter the room. "You're going to war you've already got a band behind you, mum and Lupin have even agreed to mentor you together, although that's not allowed, it doesn't mean you can't have a mentor speaking to another about your training. I'm going to help at the start, Lupin will be teaching me a few things I'll teach you them."

"Is that allowed?"

"Who bloody knows, you're the one with the rule book, but if Lupin suggested it I'm gonna say yeah it's allowed."

"Why you doing this Nymph?" She can't help but ask the question.

There's a beat of hesitation but Tonks finally answers. "'Cause you're like a sister to me."

"Tonks!" The voice makes both women jump, Hermione whirls round to find the disapproving gaze of Professor Black fixed on her.

Tonks quickly rises to her feet, meeting the angry gaze of her aunt. Hermione watches unsure if she should make a run for it. Everyone knows of the Black's story, how the three sisters were ripped apart by status and their name dragged through the 'mud'. Andromeda the middle Black sister ran away with a Muggleborn when she was only sixteen, the family had nothing to do with her until Nymphadora Tonks the only daughter of Andromeda entered Hogwarts. There is still hate between the sisters, more one sided Hermione believes knows the hate comes from Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Black she regularly sees Andy. There's still pictures in her house of her sisters, no the middle sister holds no hate only hope. Seeing the angry eyes piercing her friend, Hermione knows the dark witch made life hell for Tonks when she was a student. Now though Tonks has nothing left to fear. Watching the slow transformation as Tonks also realises the witch cannot do anything to her now, without causing a scene.

"Professor Black." Is the causal reply.

"Want to explain why the likes of you are in this school and talking to one of my students?" Demands Professor Black.

"Part of the security Professor would have thought you knew." Tonks answers jabbing at the witch's pride slightly.

"Oh I knew just thought it was a joke, I feel safe already." Is the sarcastic reply. "Why you talking to Granger?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to friends?"

Professor Black cackles as she leans against the desk. "Do you not have any your own age?"

Instead of rising to the bait, Tonks just shrugs at the witch. "None as smart as Hermione."

Hermione blushes at the compliment as Tonks ignores the obviously annoyed Professor before kneeling back down. Tonks tells her to ignore the Professor currently glaring at them, Hermione struggles to do so. She knows she's probably going to pay for talking to Tonks, knows Professor Black hates any mention of her disgraced sister's family.

After a few words, Tonks stands back up as Harry, Ron and Neville bound into the room, quickly taking their seats. Each one passing their hellos onto Tonks who nods her head in return.

"Catch ya later 'Mione." Tonks waves making her way out the classroom, the angry eyes of a certain Professor following her every move.

"What's Tonks doing here?" Ron asks taking a seat before bending forward to see past Harry who's sitting next to her.

"She's part of the security detail, wanted to wish us luck." Hermione replies as she lets Harry look through her book.

"She's got a death wish, I'd stay way 'Mione, Black will gut you just for talking to her." Ron advises, she knows he means well but finds it ridiculous that his warning her, she knows the risk.

The door opens as the Minister enters, they sit silently as he takes the big seat behind the desk both Professor Black and Snape sitting either side as his advisors. Harry fidgets next to Hermione causing her to glance at him, she can see his unease the way he twitches. She ignores it instead focuses on the Minister. His a tall man, jet darkhair and piercing green eyes, yet something doesn't feel right. She cannot put her finger on it, the way he moves he's elegant, he's powerful and charming but there's something of a snake about him.

"Ah Hogwart's Contestants." He declares almost proudly. "Each one of you will be tested to the end of your ability, the first level of the Championships will start on Monday, and yes you have a week to prepare. There will be a medical check to makes sure each of you are physically fit for what is to come, should one of you fail your examinations your team will still compete. Throughout the Championships you will be monitored this is nothing new only a way for the rest of the Wizarding world to see how you do. Something similar to what I believe muggles call TV. You can speak to any Professor's should you believe foul play to be at hand, have queries or wish to withdraw. There is no shame in withdrawing." He lets his words sink as he takes a sip of water his eyes scanning each contestant.

"Professor Black will be training you all on your physical, mental and wand abilities until you receive mentors. I advise you to listen to what she tells you, your chances of winning rest on it. This week will result in Medical examinations, practice and I advise you to learn to work as a team." He looks to his advisors. "Anything else?"

"Try not to make an arse of yourself, Hogwarts still has a reputation to uphold." Professor Black adds.

"If that's all then let us eat." The Minister proclaims rising from his seat, he leads the way to the adjoining room.

Both Professor's motion for them to follow and they trail in the wake of the Minister, a round table sits in the middle of the room. Each student taking a seat leaving two empty spaces next to the minister for both Professors to sit. Hermione finds herself next to Neville and Harry, awkwardly sitting opposite the Minister and Professor Black.

They help themselves to the food offered, Ron takes a plate full and shoves it into his mouth, she's grateful Harry sits between them. The Minister the centre of all attention as students take it in turns to ask questions. He answers like a humble host would, enquiring about the families and studies. He is an admirable host, Professor Black offers the odd comments and even Professor Snape answers in his usual drawl voice. But what both Professor's lack as hosts is more than made up by the charisma of Minister Riddle.

Finishing her pudding, Hermione sits back listening as Harry asks questions, she knows Harry sees the Minister as something of a role model along with his father and Dumbledore. Neville doesn't eat much again, and her mind goes back to how the wizard knew their names were going to be drawn. Did he fix the match? If so, how haven't they been caught? So lost in thought she misses the questions change.

"What about you Miss Granger?" The Ministers voice breaks her daydreaming she realises nearly everyone at the table is looking at her. "What is it you want to do after Hogwarts?" The Minister asks.

She glances at Harry and Ron, knows they both want to become Auror's. "I'm not too sure yet." She answers honestly.

The Minister nods thoughtfully, before leaning forward on the table. "Not short of ideas though I hear, you have most my ministry asking for you."

"I've had a few offers." Hermione agrees, she hasn't really shared this with her friends not quite ready to discuss her future just yet.

"Invitations from Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Regulations and control of Magical Creatures, Wizengamot is very keen to have you, International Magical Cooperation my personal favourite Department of Mysteries. Should I continue?" The Minister questions raising an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron shouts looking at her. "You never said."

"You never asked." Hermione replies indignantly.

"But I am." The Minister interrupts. "You must have some idea."

"None you'd approve." Hermione whispers under her breath.

"Granger?" Professor Black warns causing Hermione to look up and meet her Professor's eyes "What was that?"

"I said none that you would approve of." The words are meant to be for the Minister but she feels they are more directed at her Professor.

"Well let's see." Lord Riddle encourages.

She doesn't want to tell them, knows that it's going to do more harm than good to share her thoughts. With all eyes on her and not wanting to refuse the Minister her lips move on their own accord.

"Thinking about University."

"A good choice…" Lord Riddle agrees.

She can feel the eye rolls of her friends the smirk on Harry's face but before the minister can continue she interrupts. "A muggle university." She wants to make it clear, she's willing to leave the wizarding world for a muggle one.

There's a pause, an uncomfortable silence as everyone stares at her. She can't make out the face on Professor's Black, nor the look on the Minister. She wonders if she's shocked them into silence. Waits for them to berate her, waits for the slander that she's used to. It comes but it in form of someone she didn't suspect.

"What!" Ron demands, his eyes hunting hers. "Why the hell do you want to go to muggle university?"

"Ron!" She cannot help the anger in her voice.

"Ron!" Harry warns as Ron gets to his feet.

"Because it's what I want." Hermione reasons, it's what is expected of her.

"You're a witch 'Mione, why a muggle university?"

"Why's it any different that a Wizarding one?" Hermione demands getting to her feet.

"They don't have magic!" Ron exclaims as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry stands intercepting his two friends, but the fights over before it begins and Ron is storming off. Doors slam as he exits leaving a stunned room and disappointed friends. Hermione considers going after him, Harry however takes her shoulder.

"Ignore the idiot, I think it's a great idea, mum wanted to go Cambridge." Harry enthuses smiling he leads her back to her seat.

Sitting back down Hermione glances to the door her friend has just left through.

"It's very admirable," The Minister agrees. "May I ask what is it you wish to study?"

"I don't know yet," Hermione answers distractedly. "Probably a social science or something to do with science at least."

"Science?" Peter Fascit asks.

Hermione pauses, of course they don't know about muggles. "Muggle magic if you like. Because they can't use magic they use science, technology to do things for them, whether it's from creating airplanes in the sky or using science to find a cure for disease, science is their magic."

"They can fly?"

Sharing an uneasy glance with Harry, Hermione sighs. "Among other things."

"And what would you do with this qualification?" Riddle asks getting them back on course.

"Probably nothing." Hermione answers, noticing the confused looks she elaborates. "When you complete university you leave with a title, whether you're a graduate, professor or doctor. It doesn't so much matter what I study so long as I have a title in my name."

"Why?" Professor Black asks curious.

"It's a family tradition," And this is where she knows most will finally understand why she needs to go to university. "You're no one to my family if you don't have a degree or a respectable job."

"But you're a witch." Points out Peter again.

"Without a degree. It's all a load of nonsense."

"Family tradition is very important," the Minister discourages her views on tradition. "It's good you are upholding them."

Smiling as he turns his attention to the next person she leans back in her chair gaining the attention of Neville.

" _It's a balls ache."_ She whispers.

Neville laughs, tries to disguise it as a cough and ends with a coughing fit. She taps his back reaching for his drink and hands it to him. They earn looks from the others, but they soon lose interest when they see he's fine, if only a little purple. Neville sends her glare as she replies with a smile. Neither notice Professor Black watching the exchange.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

She wanders the corridor, heading away from the meeting. She let Harry and Neville go ahead of her, knew Harry was going to have words with Ron. She feels betrayed, hurt and slightly lost. Ron is her best friend, she never thought it would be him out of everyone in that room to react so badly. Being Muggleborn is hard enough, didn't he realise he wasn't helping?

She also knows how bad it looks, fractures have appeared in their friendship, and how long will they last as a team before splitting up. Could they trust one another? She knows she can trust Harry, Harry is everything to her, her friend her brother. Would he chose Ron, they were all so close. Ron and Harry fell out in their fourth year they got their acts back together in the end. _This is such a mess._ It hasn't even started and they were beginning to struggle. Glancing at her watch, she has a couple hours before going to see Tonks wonders what the witch wants with her. She hopes it's not another crazy idea, last time they had an idea Hermione woke hung over in a bathtub a rubber ducky sitting on her head. She found Tonks half on and half out of her bed, with a bra on her head, still stuck in a morph of a tiger. Till this day Hermione denies the witch a chance to go out drinking again.

Something grabs her robes dragging her across the corridor. She hits the wall, her back digging painfully into the stone. She reaches for her wand when a cold hand grabs her wrist in an iron grip and the other presses a wand against her throat. She looks into the fuming eyes of Professor Black and swallows. Never in her time at Hogwart's has the witch ever became physical. This was a whole new level and Hermione freezes in the witch's grasp as her eyes dart for anyone to help.

"Granger," Black greets almost pleasantly. "I need a word."

"Professor…" Hermione gasps unsure how to deal with the slightly psychotic witch right now. "Please let go." She tries for nice, hopes it will work.

It doesn't. "I will, first you tell me why my niece is talking to you."

"We're friends."

"Friends? How do you know one another?" Black demands, she doesn't tighten her hold or cause any pain and Hermione takes twisted relief in this.

She cannot answer the question. If she tells, she will become undone. Everything she's worked so hard for, her life at home concealed. No, she will not let it go now, not to this witch.

"Through Harry, when I stayed at his." She lies.

Black accepts this though. "What did she want?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Answer the question!" Black growls eyes flashing dangerously.

"She wanted to be my mentor…" Hermione answers not wanting to enrage the witch any more. Her heart is beating uncontrollably and she ignores the tingling running through her body.

"She can't…" A light illuminats them both distracting Black.

"Bellatrix…" Is the monotone of Professor Snape. "Threatening students in the dead of night?"

"Piss off Snivels!" Professor Black warns. "She's fine."

"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asks ignoring the dark witch pinning Hermione to the wall.

Hermione glances at the witch holding, she wants the Potion's master to pull her off, none the less she also wants to know what the witch wants. "I'm fine."

"Very well." Professor Snape nods lowering his wand. "I'll be back around here in five minutes if your still here Bellatrix, I will personally report this."

Black doesn't answer merely watches the wizard walk away before turning back to Hermione. "Should you even get to that round Tonks will not be able to mentor you."

"I know, she was offering on the half of someone else."

Black pulls back slightly eyes narrowing, already prepared for the name that is to come. "Who?"

"Andy…" Is the slight murmur.

Hermione jumps as Black's fist hits the wall beside her with a horrible crack. She stumbles forward as Black pulls away in a fit of rage. Watches disturbed as her Professor murmurs under her breath before locking eyes again. A wand raises and presses against her jugular, she backs up until she connects with the wall behind. Staring down the curved wand her eyes briefly hover over the ruby red lips before connecting with black orbs. _God she's beautiful…_ She mentally smacks herself on the head, now is not the time to let her libido take control.

"I might just curse you for saying that name, however for now is that all I need to know?"

"Lupin…"

"Tell me Granger the Championships have barely started so why do you already have two mentors ready?" Black demands stepping closer.

"If I knew it would mean one less headache."

Black orbs regard her briefly before the wand lowers and robes billow as the Professor strides down the corridor. Rubbing her collar bone, Hermione watches the witch leave, before glancing at the time. Deciding it's probably safer to wait up in the tower out of sight for Tonks she makes her way, head whirling in confusion. She prays for Andy's safety while berating herself for getting the hots for her Professor. _Just a school girl crush… get over it._

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

Sipping wine, Andromeda Tonks relaxes in her chair. A stressful day finished with a roaring fire, radio and a good vintage wine. She hates to admit she may have inherited her snobbery for good wine, but everyone has a guilty pleasure and Andy's is wine. Sipping innocently, wondering what her daughter is up to and how long until her husband will be back from his trip. She lets herself enjoy the peace while it lasts.

A knock to the door makes her sigh, she spoke to soon. Rising from her chair she takes her wine with her to the door. Notices the rain striking the window. She lifts the latch. The door is kicked open fully as a black figure crosses the fresh hold, a wand pressing against her neck. Andy doesn't blink instead she calmly sips her wine while staring into black orbs.

"Bellatrix," She greets. "Would you care for a drink?"

"I should kill you!" Is the growl.

"And yet here I stand."

"Here you stand."

They observe one another, two sister almost identical in looks but the complete opposite in personality. Andy ever the patient one waits for her elder sister to lower her wand, waits for the anger to pass and curiosity to win.

"Do you have fire whiskey?"

Smiling Andy, moves aside for her sister to pass. Watches as she moves in with grace never lost and arrogance forever drilled in. Shutting the door behind her, Andy motions for the seats.

"I'll see what I can do, make yourself comfortable."

* * *

 **A/N:** Just quickly, for Lord Voldemort I'm picturing Ralph Fiennes just without all the make up he had when he played Voldemort. On another note I'm going on holiday next week so I will try to upload on the thursday but if I don't I'll upload when I get back. Till then guys.

A massive thank you to all the one who reviewed, the response to this story is insane guys. Only three chapters in and over a hundred followers mind boggling. So thank you.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Warning!** This chapter deals with child abuse and drug abuse. If you find this disturbing skip the last section. Trigger warnings ahead.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

"There's no fire whiskey but I have Elvish wine?" Andy says mooching back into the living room.

She expects to find Bellatrix lounging around on the sofa instead the witch is standing next to the fireplace handling a picture of all the Black sisters. It was taken many years ago when they were young, Bellatrix and Andy holding hands, little Narcissa sitting on the sand with a spade. She remembers the holiday, she and Bellatrix stole ice cream from muggles. It fills her heart with warmth. Back when times were a lot less complicated. When they were still sisters.

"I remember mother threw a fit when she saw the ice cream." Bellatrix murmurs running her thumb along the glass. "Was worth it though."

"Butterscotch if I remember, you were upset cause I was meant to grab the strawberry." Andy says softly. "You still ate it though."

Smiling, Bellatrix places the frame back on the mantelpiece before browsing through all the other pictures. Pictures of Andy with Ted, baby Nymphandora. Nymphs first broom a rickety old thing, she flew it straight into a bush. A party from many years ago, the Order of the Phoenix messing around. Hermione and Tonks dressed up for Christmas.

Bellatrix pauses at that picture lifting it off the shelf she frowns at the fancy dress. It was from a year ago, not long before Hermione moved in with them. She doesn't say this though, fails to mention this to the visibly angry witch. Doesn't tell Bellatrix that Nymphs old room is also set up for Hermione when she needs a place to stay.

"I'll just have juice." Bellatrix answers the question putting the picture back.

Deciding to leave the witch to her thoughts, Andy goes to the kitchen to pour herself more wine and juice for Bellatrix. When she returns Bellatrix is sat on the chair staring into the fire. She hasn't seen her sister in so many years. She wants to hug her. She resists the urge.

"One juice," Andy says handing Bellatrix the drink. "You sure you don't want anything alcoholic?"

"I only drink at Hogwarts." Bellatrix replies, placing the glass on the table.

Frowning, Andy wonders if her sister knows she has that the wrong way around, instead she chooses to ignore it. She settles opposite her older sister, slightly annoyed at how well Bellatrix has aged. On first glance many wouldn't think Bellatrix was any older than thirty, she envy's her sisters complexion. They were born a year apart, although it doesn't feel it sometimes they were always close as children.

"What's going on Andy?" Bellatrix asks, reclining into her seat.

"Well we've had a new boiler, the car went for its MOT failed for its hand break, I keep telling Ted to scrap the blasted thing but he likes it."

"With my student."

"Which one?"

"Andy," It's the only warning, as Bellatrix grinds her teeth. "Why is my student so suddenly popular why is there a picture of her in your house?"

Smiling sadly, Andy leans forward placing her glass on the table. "I assume Nymph is at Hogwarts? You've found out that I've offered to be Hermione's mentor?"

"Yes, had to demand the answer out of Granger. Do you have any idea how this looks Andy, there is a child coming to your house."

"Oh pish posh, Hermione's eighteen. She visits on her own choice I don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to. Okay no that came out wrong."

"On the head of a fucking whore Andy I swear if you don't start answering questions."

"You teach with that mouth?" Nails dig into her chair, Andy raises her hands in self-defence. "Calm down, Hermione and Nymph are very good friends almost like sisters. They're inseparable."

"How do they know one another?"

"This is something Hermione has to tell you herself, it's not my place to say."

"Fine," Bellatrix says rising to her feet. "Just threaten her with detention usually works failing that just read her mind."

"NO!" Andy shouts jumping to her feet and gripping Bellatrix's arm. "You cannot force this out of her, do you understand?"

"Release my arm." Bellatrix demands. "Granger is my student…"

"And I am her acting Guardian. Do not test me."

That makes Bellatrix start, Andy releases her arm and returns to her chair as Bellatrix fumes. Confusion wins and Bellatrix slowly lowers herself back on to her chair, dark eyes boring into Andy waiting for an explanation.

"There are things you don't not know, regardless it is up to Hermione to tell you herself should she choose to. Do not force them out of her Bellatrix or she will leave Hogwarts and never come back."

"Andy she is in the Championships I need to know."

"It is under control, we are watching over her."

"Oh god not your stupid order again? It's run by a group of nutcases."

"It is a legitimate group."

"That has Mad eye Moody, the Weasleys should I go on?"

"Well I don't have much to do with them as I used to." Andy says defensively.

"So your crack pot of idiots are interested in Granger."

"No, well I don't know, if they are its nothing to do with me. My concern is Hermione's safety and her safety alone." Andy answers honestly. "Why are you so interested in this?"

"My little sister has one of my students come to her house and you don't think I should be concerned? I have a reputation to uphold."

"You have a heart of gold Bella, anyone told you that?"

"No one sober." Is the drawl.

"I never got to thank you for looking after Nymph I dreaded it, when she had to go to Hogwarts. I thought, my sister will either make her life hell or surprise me. And you surprised me. Yes I know you made her life hell but by doing so, you kept her from being bullied. She created a thick skin she came back grown up. Wanted to be an Auror, someone put in a good word for her at the Ministry and I thought it was Mad Eye."

"The man always had a screw loose."

"But it wasn't, it was you." Andy says Bellatrix doesn't make eye contact. "You gave your letter of approval, Nymph got a chance. I will apologise I was a bit slow, every year when she was born she received a present from 'Santa'. It magically appeared under the Christmas tree or on top of her pile of presents for her birthday. The books to help with her spells, her Metamorphmagi, a new broom. When she grew up and knew Santa never existed she asked who the presents were of, I lied said it's some distant uncle. But it was you."

"If you say so." Bellatrix answers off handily.

"I thought maybe Narcissa but I knew after her third year she came home crying because she couldn't control her Metamorphmagi. She said she got into an argument with you at school you were picking on her, when she told me what you were saying I knew, I knew it was you. You were pushing her, pushing her to embrace it, not to be shy about what she is. Because of you she isn't scared of who she is anymore. Even I couldn't help her, my own daughter, but you somehow managed it."

"You're building something out of nothing." Bellatrix growls.

"Perhaps, regardless you have my thanks Bellatrix. All I ask is that you give Hermione a chance."

"I make no promises, she holds back," Bellatrix says rising she swigs her drink. "She won't retaliate, she's slow in a duel. She won't make it in this Championships."

"You worry, you care about her." Andy protests following Bellatrix to the front door.

"Course I do, she's my best fucking student. She goes I have only idiots left even my own nephew is mandatory. Do you have any idea how often someone like Granger comes along? They drag the rest of the school through."

"Then why fight her on this? If she wants to compete."

"Do you remember when I entered the Championships?" Bellatrix demands whirling on Andy. "It broke me, in every way. I cried, I wanted to run away. None the less I wanted to win, I wanted the power that came with winning. Do you remember all the hours I put in?"

"Of course, you were obsessed with it. I remember you were duelling with father you tripped broke your leg, then you got back up and continued to duel for another hour."

"I wanted to win. I had to win. I was so determined I won Lord Riddle as mentor, he taught me everything, unimaginable power. Because I wanted it, I wanted everything that came with it. Remember the Marauders? Potter, Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail? What happened to them in the Championships?"

"Wormtail tried to kill Sirius, Lupin interfered the spell back fired and killed Wormtail."

"Then what, who didn't want it?"

"Lupin."

"What happened to him?"

"He was hit from behind by Sirius. Potter became angry at the betrayal they duelled, James won, but the group never recovered."

"They all want this, Granger doesn't. I have been teaching her for years, she's good, but she's wooden. She doesn't have fire, you need to have emotion to be a good duellist she is too controlled. Something bad is going to happen this year and who is the most exceptional at finding trouble?"

"Harry."

"Who's Harry's best friend."

"I get the point."

"If you want Granger to survive this, she needs to break out of her little shell."

Pulling up her hood, Bellatrix exits the house, leaving her warning in place. Someone is going to get hurt this year, she knows it. She can feel it.

"Bella," Andy calls her she pauses at the point of apparating. "My advice to you, never go by what happens in a classroom. The classroom is all theory, even DADA is theory we'll see who's right."

Bella apparates back to the school not bothering to answer the call after her. The game is on, time to see who will pull through it.

~~~~~Fractures~~~~~

"Hey Dora," Hermione greets the tired witch wandering over to her. Nymph flashes her a smile before revealing two cupcakes.

"Nicked these from the kitchens thought you'd like one." Nymph says settling on the floor next to her.

They watch as the arena in the distance slowly rises from the ground. The Championships is nearly here, soon she will be in that arena battling for survival. The games designed by Lord Riddle but each level is created specially. Input from some of the greatest duellist around, Professor Black, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall and so on. Lupin is here, which means there are magical creatures involved. She flinches as a burst of fire erupts into the sky, she's not too sure what to think of that.

"So what's going on?" Hermione asks.

"Don't think I'm crazy," Nymph orders before digging into her pockets. "But a few days ago, this wild old guy grabbed me shoved a folder into my hands said they were coming for him. I thought he'd gone off the rocker. Offered to take him in, but he was scared, scared of the Aurors. Said he'd been watching me that only I could be trusted. He gave me this."

"What is it?" Hermione asks eyeing the extremely large folder.

"To be honest I have no idea, it's a jumbled mess of ideas, thought you could make heads or tails of it."

Holding the file, Hermione flicks through, the hand writing is scribbled barely easy to read. She flicks through pictures, a hand drawn picture of the Ministry. It doesn't make much sense.

"Have you shown it to the other Auror's?"

"I thought about it, in the end I didn't."

"Why, its important isn't it?"

"Thing is, he's dead. The guy who gave me the folder, they found him dead in the back street."

"Where?"

"Outside the Ministry's office."

Swallowing, Hermione studies the pages. _They will come in cloaks and masks, these will be my final days. They say they work on god's bidding. Blood Puriests, they want me. I know too much. The people need to be warned, Mud will mix with blood and we will all be in trouble. They are corrupt. From the inside out, the people don't know. They follow blindly. He has them all in his hand, the power sits with him. I can't say his name or he will know. He's mad. Completely mad._

"Who is he on about?"

"I don't know," Nymph sighs, "but he was found outside the Ministry by Aurors. Despite his wacky nature I think I believe him."

 _It will start slow, the odd child. The odd thought passed. Then it will grow, into a way of belief. Never trust a snake. Not one that has turned his back. They can still smell you. They are still strong. No matter what they wear or how they act. The snake lives amongst us, it leads us._

She has an idea but she doesn't voice it, merely watches as Minister Riddle inspects the Arena. Dumbledore is there assisting with Professor McGonagall she could spot those two a mile away. Riddle was Dumbledore's protégé at one stage, he grew up and went into the Minsitry. His stories are legendary. _It leads us._ Hermione glances at the last paragraph before handing the file back, Nymph pockets it once more.

 _Animosity will come when Mud spills blood in the name of glory. I have seen the end of a mighty man, a man so high. I have seen the end of his reign and it comes in the light of a girl. A mud girl. I have seen this, they are coming. They will be risen by an order reborn for black to orchestrate their downfall._

 _~~~~~ Fractures~~~~~_

 _Just over six years ago…_

"Mum!" Hermione whispers pushing the door open to her parents bedroom.

The door squeaks before catching on something on the floor, the curtains are drawn casting the room into darkness. The TV is on only a murmur in the background, shuffling through the partially opened door, Hermione hugs her book close. The room smells like a hospital, Hermione winces before moving closer to the chair in the corner where her mother sits, staring at the TV.

"Mum." Hermione whispers moving closer, she reaches out.

Her hand wraps around her mothers thin wrist, the Chemo therapy has been hard on all of them. The last couple years she has had to watch with adult eyes as her mother went from a force of life to shell of a human being. Once an outgoing woman, she now sits in the darkest depths of the house. _Look at me. I look awful!_ Common complaints from her mother who used to dress so sharply.

Now though she sits with bags under her eyes, staring unseeing at the TV. The skin is cold, Hermione decides to grab the blanket and place it on her mothers lap. She smiles at her mum hoping to see some response, a clammy hand presses against her face as her mother gives her a lopsided grin.

"Look at you." She whispers in a daze.

"Mum how much have you had?" Hermione asks looking towards the empty syringe on the floor.

"Not much."

"It's meant to moderate pain mum if you have too much…"

"Shush be a good girl read me a story."

Swallowing, Hermione climbs on to the bed pulling out her book about witches and wizards. It's a fantastic book, she almost wishes it were true. Wishes she could be a witch then she could heal her mother make her better. Take the cancer away, then they could be a family again, she could heal her mother.

She begins to read but she isn't three pages in before her mothers eyes roll back and she drifts of to sleep. Sighing, Hermione exits the room, shutting the door softly. Even the rest of the house seems to linger with dread, ever since her mum collapsed in the bathroom. Ever since that fateful night just after they came back from Hermione birthday meal out. She remembers it spending the evening in the hospital waiting to hear news. She went home with aunt Ruth, she doesn't like Ruth. She has lots of cats and the house smells like wee.

She hears her fathers voice down stairs, she follows the sound. Perhaps they could go to the park or something her father has done nothing but work or look after her mum. It will be good for them to all get out the house. Get away. They used to go to the zoo all the time, she loves the zoo, she might work with animals when she's older.

The stairs creak under pressure, the paint on the banister splinters under her hand. She passes the grand father clock that is no longer working. There's a pile of letters growing by the front door, her father has stopped opening them. She knows they're bills, her fathers business has suffered since her mother became ill. It's funny what an illness can do to the family.

"I know, just give me a few days and. No I cannot do that. It's not possible." Her fathers voice rises she flinches as something hits the worktop. "Just listen, three days that's all I ask."

Poking her head around the door frame she watches as her father leans his head against the cupboard. Frowning Hermione wanders into the room, shakes her head at the open bottle of Bourbon on the counter, its only eleven am.

"Dad," Hermione says quietly.

"Two minutes sweetie," He replies. "Yes that's fine. No! I didn't agree to that, I told you what I want damn it!"

A fist hits the worktop Hermione jumps, she doesn't like her dad drinking. It's happening more often. The more he drinks though the angrier he gets, her father is usually calm she doesn't like what he's becoming. She considers pouring all the alcohol down the sink.

The phone calls ends and her father throws the receiver on to the worktop, before having another drink. Angry he turns round, to regard Hermione.

"You really shouldn't drink this early dad." Hermione advises. "It's not good for you."

"I know," Is the gruff reply.

"Mum took more morphine."

"I know Hermione."

"She shouldn't be taking so much dad, its dangerous the side affects."

"She's aware of the side effects besides it keeps the pain at bay."

"I don't understand though the doctor signed her off, she has another prescription she shouldn't be taking morphine anymore."

"The other pain medicine didn't work."

"She has to give it time to work, where did she get morphine from… Did you get her some from the Dentist practice?" She demands.

"It helps her Hermione."

"The Doctor."

"I Know what the Doctor said!" Her father shouts. "Stop going on."

He goes to leave the kitchen she follows, her mother could be seriously hurt by continuing to take morphine. Her father has to understand he puts her at risk by giving her the wrong medication.

"Dad, stop! If we tell the doctor he could give her something else."

SMACK! The slap comes out of nowhere, she hits the floor with tears in her eyes. Grasping her throbbing cheek she stares into her fathers eyes, watches the anger slowly morph into sorrow. He crouches in front of her and she flinches.

"Hermione I'm sorry," He says softly. "I should never have done that."

Crying, Hermione shakes her head, she just wants to help. Perhaps she shouldn't have pushed her father, he was just trying to help mum. Her father reaches out to her and slowly she moves into his arms he hugs her tightly.

"I'm sorry 'Mione do you want to go for ice cream?" She nods into his shoulder. "Okay, we'll go for ice cream. I'm so sorry it will never happen again."

She doesn't answer that, she hugs him tighter the smell of alcohol on his breath and in his clothes. He keeps his promise they go for ice cream and he hasn't raised his hand since. Not until the day Professor McGonagall turned up on her doorstep informing her that she is a witch and can perform magic. She thought her prayers were answered. She never realised they would be the start of pain. She had to wait till September, had to shop for books and clothes in alley filled with the wizarding kind. While she saw her chance to save her mother her father saw something completely different.

McGonagall returned her home from Diagon Alley, she dropped her belongings off in her room her new cat. Ecstatic for her new adventure. With excitement she found her father in the kitchen staring at her letter from Hogwarts.

"A filthy witch." He had said. "This is all your doing!"

She had no reply to that, she only knew her father couldn't walk straight. The Bourbon was empty and the slap left her crying. She locked herself in her room, the sound of her father shouting at her, Crookshanks curled in her lap. She started reading. Started looking for a cure among her books. She could heal her mother she was sure of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Early update guys, holiday yay! So after tomorrow going incognito banned from the internet. I haven't had a chance to get around to thank everyone for their reviews, too busy with work and organising holiday. So thank you all for the support for this fic its amazing and we're in for real a ride. Till next next time.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** Thank you all I had a nice break wasn't long enough back to the real world.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.**

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five_**

Nervously she sits on the white bed, tugging on a loose thread pulling it into numb fingers. Anything to take her mind of the problem she is currently facing. She is in one of the many tents that has popped up on Hogwarts grounds. Hogwarts itself in chaos with the bringing of the Championships. The world is in an attendance.

The tension in the air is parable. Gryffindor common room was roaring with students, buzzing over the upcoming games. The announcements from the other schools have come through. They all know who are in the games, they arrived a few days ago, each group with their own unique entrance. Every wizarding school is in attendance it makes her nervous, Hogwarts has never been so full. Thankfully, most who arrived came with a skeleton crew. Security provided by Aurors from all around the world, but are staying in the local villages when off duty.

The grounds full of tents, Hufflepuff moved to board with Ravenclaw to make room for the extra students. In all, the school is in chaos. Extra tents created for medical care, training, grounds staff and the volunteers. The press are running riot, everyone due for their picture.

Every school here its mind boggling. South Dakota Wizarding College from America, Mahoutokoro (Japan), Dumstrang institute (Scandinavia), Koldovstoretz (Russia), Uagadou School of Magic (Africa), Riomagia Wizarding University (Brazil) and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France).

To say the least; she has a headache trying to remember everyone from every school. Only some pupils in passing, she knows the names; she has yet to put the faces to them. It's terrifying to know that soon she will enter the arena with sixty four other students and there can only be one victor. Originally there were forty eight but to honour the fifth year, they have added extra schools. She never imagined her sixth year would take such a turn.

Ron finally apologised as half-hearted as it was, she forgives him slightly, not completely. They've been using the room of requirement to practice, if she's perfectly honest with herself she doubts they will get past the second round. Ron will not listen to her advice, Harry is intent on making this all a good laugh and Neville watches from the side lines. They have already splintered, in some ways this might be a good thing, it means when the time comes to split there won't be any hard feelings.

There are no rules on staying together, in the third Championships one contestant removed his whole team on the first round. It's almost historic he made it to the Semi-finals. Too tired out to win though, he was beaten and knocked out. The further you can make it into the Championships with your fellow contestants the easier it is. There's also nothing wrong with pairing up with another contestant, just ensure to keep your eye on them.

She doesn't think the boys know just what they are getting into, Harry's father doesn't speak of the Championships so Harry has only the rumours to go on. This will be the first Championship televised around the world. There are other wizarding schools such as Australia, however only certain countries are signed up for the sport. She supposes it is something like common wealth games in the Muggle world.

It's how she finds herself sat in the tent, waiting for her Medical examination to take place to ensure that she is physically fit to take part in the games. The noise outside is almost deafening the sound of Volunteers moving around, preparing the games. Each level changes as they progress one championships wolves were added. It didn't go down too well. Every year new challenges introduced; her personal favourite The battle of the Giants. The twist, the contestants had to persuade or trick the Giants into giving the answer to the key that would unlock the gate. It reminds her of Alice in wonderland the mad hatter's tea party each contestant walking in on a Giant having tea.

For the last week she has been studying the Championships none stop using Professor Blacks pass to get into the restricted section. Researching almost everything she can, being prepared as best as possible she wasn't the only one with the idea. She had the best stamina though managed to stay up the longest. Unfortunately she fell asleep only to be woken by a jet of water. Dripping wet she was smugly walked back to the common room by Professor Black, who happily threw her another book for her to read. She has to write an essay on dragons as punishment at being caught out of bed after hours.

Scowling into the bed, she realises she still has three essays to write for professor Black; she wonders if she dies in the Championships will Professor Black personally send her homework. A vibration shakes the tent, the chatter outside stops. Another vibration, the curtains shake. Silence follows, a couple of people shouting from the arena. She swallows. Fear itching up her back, slowly people begin to talk again and carry on. Not long now.

The curtain swishes open before shutting again, she is dreading her examination, fears the exposer of the marks on her body left by her father. She doesn't want questions being asked. She couldn't even use a glamour charm it would raise even more questions. Sighing she looks up to examiner perhaps she could get through this without having to let anyone else know.

"Stop looking so sad, someone would think I have a bad bed side manner."

Gaping Hermione stares at Andy in confusion before remembering her friend is one of the volunteers. She grins as Andy winks at her before snapping a pair of gloves on.

"Right - bend over." Andy jokes.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now." Hermione says.

"I have a good idea," Andy smiles gently. "Going to need you to remove your top though."

Nodding, Hermione slowly removes her top as Andy potters around. Glancing down at her torso, Hermione winces at the ugly scar beneath left breast covering her ribs. She remembers how she got it, remembers it too well. It was the beginning of the end for her and marked her last day she saw her parents. She lives at Tonks house when she's not at school. Between visiting Harry and Ron over the holidays, she prefers Harry's house she always has a good chat with Lily Potter.

"Any pain or stiffness?" Andy asks, pressing her gloved fingers along Hermione's ribs.

"None." Hermione answers, she's unfazed by Andy, Andy has seen her at her worst and healed her. Stitched her from near death, there's not much Andy hasn't seen. "What are you looking for?"

"Oddities, some have taken to cheating over the years, enhancement potions. Like steroids I suppose. Anything to give an edge. Remember the boy who collapsed in the fourth championships?"

"Yeah, he was duelling next thing you know he's dead on the floor."

"Well what wasn't said was he was taking a potion nasty thing, helped him react quicker enhanced his hearing etcetera. Well the potion caused a cardiac arrest, although he had stop taking it before the Championships, his body had been abused so much it failed. There was nothing wrong with him he was physically healthy wasn't overdosed or anything, he's heart had just failed."

"So we're going to have these checks regularly?"

"Don't worry I've had a quiet word with the staff I am to be your healer or Pomfrey no one else."

"Isn't that suspicious?"

"I told them you suffer from anxiety that you are very sensitive about your body, that at one stage you were anorexic."

"WHAT?!" Hermione splutters.

"Well it's that or you have all the other questions be asked which would you prefer?" Is the stern reply.

"Neither to be honest I don't want to be in this." Hermione mutters, missing the look that passes across Andy's face.

"'Mione," Andy sighs, removing her gloves, Hermione takes this as a sign to slip her top back on. "Did you donate a urine sample?"

"Yeah had to pee in a cup do you have any idea how difficult that is? And awkward doing it in a tent with a healer outside the door."

"I have an idea," Andy says pulling the stool in front of Hermione, she sits taking Hermione's cold hand in her warm one. "I know you are worried about these Championships, I know exactly what is going through your head."

"No you don't." Hermione whispers refusing to meet the gaze.

"Yes I do," Andy argues softly. "I watched my sister go through this, I watched Bellatrix be broken time and time again."

"She wanted it and plus she's freaking brilliant duellist." Mutters Hermione.

"Please don't let her hear you say that, she'll be gloating for months. Regardless she did want it, but so will you."

"I don't want fame and glory, I have no need for it."

"You think Bella did? She's a Black our name carries enough weight as it is, but I know something else, you two are so similar you're too stubborn to see it. She was determined to prove everyone wrong, she wanted to show everyone that a witch is just as good as a wizard. What have you been trying to prove for years? A muggleborn is no different than anyone else."

"Andy, this Championship will destroy me and my friends."

"Maybe, but you might make new ones in the process. I know what you fear Hermione, I know the reason you hold back. You're scared, scared of becoming him, but you won't. You're nothing like your father do you understand?"

Nodding, Hermione squeezes the hand holding hers. "I know."

"Good, just be careful okay? And listen to what Bella tells you. She may be a royal pain in the arse but she knows what she's talking about. She can help you win this."

"She hates me."

"I don't think that's true." Andy says standing once more.

"She never stops pilling homework on me, she always pushes me. I can't do anything right. _Your footings wrong, lift your chin. You pointing to the North Pole Granger? You tying shoe laces or placing charms?_ Everything I do - she's there."

Smiling, Andy smirks at the imitation of her older sister. "You know for someone so smart, you miss the pretty obvious."

"What am I missing? The snooty attitude?"

"Cheeky, just try to enjoy the Championships. What is there really to worry about?"

An almighty roar pierces the sky, its inhuman sending chills down everyone's spine. A wind rips through the tents, startling everyone testing the pegs holding the tent down. The ground rumbles before falling quiet once more, the sounds of chains jangling in the distance.

"Except that," Andy says nervously. "Other than that, what's to worry about?"

"They've got Dementors!" Someone shouts outside the tent.

"And those? Nothing to fear hey!"

"Look at that fire!"

"What's a little bit of fire?"

"Please stop talking." Hermione whispers.

"Good idea." Andy agrees. "Just think though, it can't be too bad, I mean someone has to set the levels up and have you seen anyone inured lately? No everyone's fine."

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~~_

Everyone is not fine, Hermione finds this out quickly leaving the tent after being given the all clear. She passes a smug looking Professor Black on the way back to the castle, Professor Black who is currently sporting a gash down the side of her face. Her eyes alive with excitement, the volunteers helping her and also roughed up they are pointing to certain parts in the sky.

There's a fire in the Forbidden Forest and one of the tents has collapsed. She tries to ignore this development the only knowledge gained is not to talk to Andy in fear of Jinxing anything else. Black spares her a single glance and Hermione interprets as _you still want to be a part of this?_ Truthfully she is terrified. She shrugs in response to the look.

Now though ambushed by the rest of her team, she wonders if she should have stayed and chatted to Professor Black. Instead she is dragged to the side by three overly excited boys. She watches the normal looks she receives, so what if a girl wants to hang around with boys. Is it such a crime? She doesn't see eye to eye with girls she only really gets on with Ginny and Luna, a few others but boys for some reason; she finds easier to talk to.

"You won't believe what happened." Ron gushes.

"What?" Hermione asks.

"The Hufflepuff team that were drawn with us, they've been disqualified." Harry says excitedly. "It was announced this morning they're drawing another team this afternoon."

"Disqualified for what?" Hermione asks.

"They failed their medical, drugs we reckon."

Hermione remembers their names being called. She remembers Black leaving the meal early, did the witch suspect something back then? It scares Hermione how observant the witch can be. She follows the boys to lunch as they excitedly discuss the current ongoing outside. Trying to guess what could have made that roar. Truthfully Hermione doesn't think she wants to find out, another part of her wonders if it's all a trick. The Championships getting a bit of a buzz brewing. The bets are already rolling in. She doesn't want to even know where she sits on the betting stand.

After lunch, Hermione heads with the boys to a classroom set up especially for the contestants of Hogwarts to use. To prevent cheating each school will train individually, how the teams work from the schools is up to them. As far as Hermione knows this is just a routine practice for them. In a minute they will find out who is joining them.

They are early to class, Hermione takes to reading a book as Harry and Ron continue to discuss the foreign ladies that have entered the grounds. Neville leans on her shoulder reading over her shoulder, she finds his presence relaxing. She chuckles as he tries to turn the page despite her still reading it. On the third page she smacks him with the book, which causes a slapping fight. The door opens and she places the book down completely lost to where she was in reading.

Professor Black strolls in, followed by the new contestants. _You have to be kidding me._ Hermione sighs as Malfoy strolls in smugly, flanked by Blaise, Crab and Goyle. Despite her nephew being drawn Bellatrix doesn't seem amused. Professor Black settles at the front of the class as Harry and Draco glare at each other from the other side of the class. Neville and Hermione chose to ignore this new development. The door opens once more and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape join them. Snape stands to the back of the class as McGonagall joins Professor Black at the front.

"Welcome, you have all passed your medical examinations as you are aware Mr Malfoy's team has replaced the old one." McGonagall informs them. "During the games we will aid you in training, we cannot aid you specifically in the games, as we are sworn by oath not to speak of what we see. None the less all teams will be prepped on certain spells as a guide to the Championships. Professor Black will teach you everything you need to know, please listen to her. As for Professor Snape and I we will be aiding you as well. Professor Black."

"Right listen up, stop grinning like fools. For the last two years the Russians have dominated the games, do you know why?" Professor Black asks, none of the boys raise their hands.

"Because they're trained." Hermione says when no one else answers. "They always enter as a team of eight each one trained for a particular purpose."

"Granger's right, they are good, they don't splinter they don't break up. They are all trained to get one person to the end and one person only. Malfoy I suggest you get a know it all you're going to need one." Black snaps at Draco who's whispering.

Frowning, Draco sulks sending daggers at Hermione.

"They are your biggest competition. Each school however has brought an exceptional student with them, this is perhaps one of the strongest line up we've had in years. Do not let them get to you, the challenges are much stronger this year. There are going to be a lot of underdogs. If haven't already I suggest you learn to work as a team if any of you entertain the idea of winning this, you're going to need to work together for as long as possible."

Black makes sure her words have reached everyone before summoning a box into the middle of the room. Everyone stares at the box that shakes, swallowing Hermione eyes the box suspiciously.

"If you haven't already noticed, there are Demenotrs in the area. They are not part of the games however, this might not stop them coming into the Championships. So we are going to train until each one of you can cast a patronus." Black instructs.

They break into groups, Neville and Hermione work with Blaise learning the wand movements. Draco and Harry work side by side trying to learn the movements, Hermione wonders if Black put them together intentionally just for the fun of it. Crab, Goyle and Ron work on the other side, it's no secret Black doesn't like any of them. McGonagall teaches Grab, Goyle and Ron. Black has Harry and Draco. That leaves them with Snape.

She's never really had a problem with Snape, in her second year she earned detention with him. Somewhere along the lines they ended up having a laugh. She met the man behind the disguise. He has a wicked sense of humour, a quick mind and soft at heart. Despite appearance, she keeps the act of not liking him and he keeps up his end. Doesn't stop them from having a good chin wag. It especially doesn't stop Hermione going to Snape under the pretence of detention to get help with Professor Black's work.

 _She annoys me, you annoy her, why wouldn't I want to help?_ That was his reasons, none the less a tortured soul knows another when they see one. Snape has seen the demons in her eyes, has found her in a ball crying. He doesn't know the reasons, but he plays wizards chess with her, takes her mind of things. She hugged him once, it was awkward, he patted her back unsure what to do. He's still a dick, but she's learnt most people are.

A smack to the ear makes her scowl as Snape instructs her to lift her wand. Still though she doesn't envy Harry who is currently being berated by Black and McGonagall who looks ready to slap someone.

"RIGHT!" Black snaps making everyone flinch. "Let's put theory to practice, line up!"

Harry has an unfair advantage, he has been taught by Lupin to cast a patronus, Black went away for half of their third year, Lupin took over. Dementors were surveying the area looking for an escapee, Harry had an unfortunate run in with one. He takes the front of the queue, ready for the Dementor to break out.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouts, his wand illuminates and the Bogart is forced back into the box.

"Good Potter now clear off." Black tells him.

Harry shuffles out the door waving them goodbye. Next up is Blaise, it takes him a few times but he manages to cast a limp patronus that makes Black cackle.

"Pathetic," She scoffs. "I hope that isn't a sign Blaise."

"Bellatrix." McGonagall hisses.

Hermione blushes at the insult as Blaise shuffles uneasily. "Right not much I can do for you Blaise, recommend you erh, find something to get excited about."

This puts Black in a good mood to last through Crab and Goyle. It doesn't last long though, in the end it's McGonagall that steps forward ordering the boys on what to do. It's painful to watch, but eventually they manage it. Draco goes next, he casts one almost instantly. Hermione has no doubt that Bellatrix has already taught him. He beams in delight, for Black to wave her hand and tell him to leave.

"Longbottom lets go." Black orders.

Snape by this point excuses himself and exits the room with much swish of the robe as one would expect. When she tries that she normally catches her robe on something. She reckons Nymph is rubbing off on her.

It's painful to watch Neville, it's obvious he is trying. Trying so hard to be happy, but he hasn't been happy in a very long time. She notes the slight tears of frustration. McGonagall calls the session to the end as the Boggart returns for the fifth time, even Black doesn't comment to the last minute.

"Never mind Longbottom," Black says. "Practice with Potter, he could teach you a method maybe."

Nodding, Neville refuses to look at anyone. "I need to head back, Mr Longbottom I wouldn't mind the extra help at carrying some boxes?" Minerva says.

"Sure." Neville agrees wanting to leave the room.

Sending a supporting smile, Hermione watches him leave, carrying a box that could easily be taken by an elf. Still though, no one comments. Until she realises that she is left alone with Black. She tries to picture a happy memory, going to the park with her mum. Getting ice cream. She turns back to Professor Black. A gaping mouth greets her, a Dementor trying to suck her soul. She trips over backwards trying to escape the creature baring down on her.

"The spell Granger!" Black orders.

"Expecto Patronum!" Nothing escapes her wand, the memory not strong enough.

 _It's a boggart!_ Her mind whispers as her soul scratches at her surface. The mouth gaping down. _Riddikulus!_ The spell escapes her wand firing the Boggart in the chest and hurtling back into captivity. She lies panting on the floor, if that is fake she doesn't want to meet a real one. Black is furious though.

"What was that?" Black demands.

"I wasn't ready!" Hermione says getting to her feet.

"So you'd thought you'd cheat? The Championships won't wait for you to be ready! Cast the right spell or don't bother being here."

The trunk opens and Hermione clenches her jaw as once more the Boggart emerges.

" _You can stay here, Hermione. For as long as you want. You have my word nothing will happen to you here. You are safe."_

" _Thank you Mrs Tonks."_

" _Andy," She smiles, wiping a tear away. "How about some hot chocolate. You can tell me about your project you're doing for Minerva, Nymph tried to explain it, but I don't think she understands."_

A calmness washes over her, allowing the memory to take form. Her heart warms, she relaxes her wand, living on pure emotion. She is peace. Even as the creature bares down on her. She locks eyes with it.

"Expecto Patronum." She says.

Her wand lights up, a blinding light, it engulfs the room, as the creature is forced back into its trunk. She hopes it doesn't live there and they let it go free. Wonders if it hurts the creature being forced to fight and lose daily. Sighing, she releases the memory a faint smile on her face. That will do nicely then. Black is staring at her with an expression Hermione doesn't recognise.

"Is that all?" Hermione asks.

"That's all." Is the grumble.

Nodding, Hermione collects her book, pausing on her way out.

"Oh the paper you gave me on dragons, is it on their culture or in general?"

"Both." Black bites.

"Oh good, it's on your desk also the essay on…"

"I get the point, they're both on my desk?"

Nodding, Hermione sends a small smile at the flustered witch. "You feed him right?" She asks pointing at the trunk. "It's cruel to leave them contained."

"Go away Granger."

* * *

 **A/N:** So just to answer a quick question this may resemble some aspect of the hunger games however my inspiration didn't come from those books. INspiration came from my other story caught in the mist and also another fanfiction on this site. Anyway the response to this is incredible so thank you all again for the reviews the championships will start next chapter.


	6. Chapter Six

**Warnings:** Story contains scenes of violence throughout, swearing and scenes of sexual nature. Rated M for a reason. (Not in this chapter don't get your hopes up.) Story also deals with child and drug abuse.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six_**

The blade glides through the air, reflecting the sunlight, before striking another. A swirl; the person rivets swinging back once more with the blade. Clank. Duck, swiping for the legs blocking the attack from behind. It's a long staff with two swords on either side. They dance through the attacks defending with ease and knocking the attackers back as though pesky flies.

Swallowing, Hermione watches the display with slight fear crawling up her spine. Another person runs to attack and the fight begins anew. Their DADA watching from the side lines, ordering them what to do. The Professor is a tall man, intense green eyes, black hair gelled back, crooked nose. With a flick of wand he strikes one of his students with a hex keeping their footing in line.

The Russians are training, next to the lake and they have gathered quite a crowd. Sitting next to the tree, Hermione watches with her book open quill sitting beside her. Ginny sits next to her, watching in rapt interest but not for the same reasons.

"They can't actually use blades in the Tournaments can they?" Ginny asks, particularly interested in the blonde haired boy swinging his sword around.

"I have no idea." Hermione breathes.

"You've read the rules, doesn't it say?"

"It says we can only take a wand in with us nothing else. Whatever is in the levels we can use I suppose."

"Want a tip?" Ginny asks.

At that moment, one of the Russians is struck down by the handle of a sword. Blood rushes from his nose, an 'ohh' from the crowd and the shouting of their Professor. Wincing, Hermione glances at her friend who is smirking.

"What's the tip?"

"Leave the swords and run."

"If there's swords I'm going to learn to fly." Hermione whispers.

"You know it wouldn't be a bad idea, learning to fly a broom."

"I can fly a broom." Is the indignant reply.

"Learn to fly one in a straight line." Ginny is nodding to herself. "Yes we're going to do it!"

"Ginny no." Hermione begs.

"What are we doing?" They both jump as Luna appears out of nowhere behind them.

"Teaching Hermione to fly." Ginny informs her.

"That would be beneficial." Luna agrees.

"I hate flying."

"No you hate Quidditch trust me you'll enjoy flying, just don't let Professor Black get involved. She's worse than Hooch." Ginny grumbles. "Remember when she took over for a few months, I was bruised head to toe. I couldn't walk straight for ages."

"I believe that was Deans doing." Luna says settling next to them.

Hermione laughs at the statement as Ginny punches Lunas arm. Brushing a fallen leaf of her page, Hermione casts a withering glance at the Americans as they jog past. It seems that everyone involved in the Championships are preparing for war - except Hogwarts. She doesn't even know where Harry and Ron are, although she could take a good guess.

"We haven't done anything." Ginny argues.

"Then why were you making so much noise?" Luna asks.

"Plus he's a dick." Hermione throws in.

"Because he happens to be a good kisser and two he's not a dick."

"What did he get you for your birthday?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing, he said he couldn't find anything."

"What did he do for your birthday?"

"He went to play Quidditch."

"Point and case." Hermione answers smugly.

"He's a good guy."

"Famous last words. What about Harry?"

"What about him, he's after Cho."

Hermione doesn't answer that, instead she leans against the tree as Ginny sulks. Pulling the book from Hermine's lap, Luna plays around with it. Hermione ignores her weird friend's traits, focusing instead on the danger in front of her.

"Which one do you think it is? Which one do you think they made champion?"

"I have no idea." Hermione answers honestly.

Someone in the group was the one they elected amongst themselves as Champion. The one they were all trained to get to the end of the Championships for them to win. One of them will not reveal their true colours until half way through the games. Will not reveal their true talent until it is too late.

"You would think they would train behind doors." Ginny states.

"It's a scare tactic, they want to show everyone what they're capable off."

"It's working, I'm scared." Ginny says. "No one should have muscles that big. I mean look at them flex."

"Careful Ginny you're drooling." Hermione quips.

"Tell me you're not enjoying this."

"I'm not enjoying this."

"I am." Luna pipes in.

Glancing at her watch, Hermione realises she's almost late in meeting up with Tonks, she bids her friends goodbye. Deciding to leave her book with Luna it would be in good hands, returning with only a few extra hearts and weird creatures drawn on it.

Trundling back to the castle, Hermione passes the Japanese camp, two boys sat outside eating noodles, they nod at her and she returns it. Surprisingly Neville has made friends with one of the Japanese, which makes her a friend apparently. The American's she has yet to talk to, they are a lively group, and they also have a girl in one of the teams.

Crossing the rickety bridge, she eyes the arena in the distance, its quiet now. She pauses on the bridge leaning on the wood to stare at the looming building in the distance. It is crazy to think that in twenty-four hours she will be in there, battling for her life and that of her friends. A breeze whips through the grounds, she shudders. She wonders what their first challenge will be, as per usual, the first round and last round is created by the Minister himself. This is the fifth games, everyone knows the challenges will be bigger – grander. The final challenge and the first only the minister knows about.

The rest of the Championships is created between a select few, every five years. It is the duty of every winner to help prepare the Championships once more. It takes five years just to create the games. To gather everyone from around the world. This is the first time though, that Africa and Brazil are partaking in. Normally there are only forty-four students entered. To mark the fifth Championships there are sixty-four.

It was hosted in Russia last year, America the year before and France the year before that. Now it is back home, the stakes for Hogwarts higher than ever. She doubts any of their teams will make it through. Compared to everyone else, they are the least prepared.

"Wotcha." Tonks greets her, strolling over to her. "Thought I'd come to you, since your acting like a Philosopher, trying to discover the meaning of life?"

"Just thinking."

"Nothing new there."

"Have you seen the other teams?"

"I have, have you seen the Brazilian team, whew! Their DADA Professor is smoking."

"The Championships is barely a day away and all anyone can think about is how hot everyone is."

"Why do you think there's so many Aurors, we're not here to stop marauders we're here to stop you horny bunnies from having baby bunnies."

"Seriously?"

"Well no, but it's the perks of the job." Tonks grins. "Tell me there is no one here taking your fancy."

"There's no one here."

"I worry about you."

"I have other things to worry about."

"Like not dying?" Tonks jokes.

"Like not dying."

"Well word is Ron tried to ask one of those French chicks out, he collapsed in a heap."

"No surprise there."

"We're seriously lacking here, have you seen our lot compared to the other schools. Puberty seems to be a bit slow on our little island."

Hermione chuckles at that, she doesn't bother to point out there are good looking people here; Tonks is just so used to seeing them. It is then that she looks up, her brain stalls; her heart thumps to a standstill.

"Oh fuck." Hermione breathes.

Striding along the bridge, is a group of what Hermione would guess to be Aurors. It is not this, which makes her tongue tied. No it's the woman leading the group, tanned, toned body with flowing black hair, pierced eyebrow and lip. Intense brown eyes Hermione spots from many feet away, she can barely breathe, as the group joins them. The energy around the woman is like electricity the witch nods to the group to move on before striding up to Tonks.

"Hey, Cuz." The newcomer greets, her voice low and raspy.

"Hey," Tonks replies wrapping the other woman in a hug. "Took you long enough."

"Had to stop off at Azkaban." The woman answers, her eyes snapping to Hermione. "Who's this?"

"Ah, Hermione Granger meet my cousin, Raven Gonzales – Black."

"Cousin?" Hermione asks taking the offered hand.

"Correct honey," It's slight, but Hermione detects the Texas accent. "You may have heard of my daddy, Sirius Black?"

"Sirius is your dad?"

"He had a little rump in the hay with my ma, created me, rat bastard did a runner though."

"That doesn't really make you cousins." Hermione states, aware the witch hasn't let her hand go.

"No it don't but saves a lot of time. You got a firm handshake for such a slight creature."

"Erh, thank you." Hermione blushes as the witch steps closer.

"Not harassing my student are you Gonzales?" Professor Black calls startling Hermione and making her jump a few spaces away much to the amusement of Raven.

Hermione tries to control her blush, as Professor Black strolls towards them, coming from the grounds. One arm rests on her shoulders as one hand curls on her bicep. A warm breathe ghosts across her ear, and Hermione flushes once more as Raven whispers in her ear.

"She's a pussy cat really," Raven says watching Black walk towards them clearly unamused. "Like a lion."

"Lions eat people."

"Only if you go on their territory." Raven chuckles in her ear before walking past her. "Aunt Bella!"

To Hermione's utter surprise, the two women hug, before gossiping on the latest events. Raven informs Professor Black on all the goings on in the American camp. Tonks shifts behind her, and Hermione turns to find herself the sole receiver of a meaningful look.

"Tongue tied?" Tonks teases.

"Shut up." Hermione grumbles.

"You're a bit flushed."

"You could have warned me."

"What that I have a super-hot cousin that even Professor Black respects? Where would the fun in that be?"

"She really does respect her." Hermione says softly watching the two witches laughing between themselves.

"Don't know the full story, but the basics are, Raven found out who her dad was. She came to England looking for him, didn't go so well. Therefore, she searched for any other Blacks, got in touch with the likes of mum etcetera. from then on she is received by everyone. The reason my aunt likes her; is because Raven is not someone you mess with. When you inherit the name Black its more than just a name. It is a birthright it's about blood. She proves it every day, don't piss her off, she will kick your arse before you even pull your wand out."

Professor Black is almost carefree as she discusses the latest gossip, before talking in softer tones about what is to be expected in the Championships. Raven points to the sky, motioning something obscene, Hermione looks back to Tonks who looks almost sad. She wonders how Tonks feels when Bellatrix discounts her for blood. _Silly question you know exactly what it is like to have some ignore you for the same reason._

"You want to know the juiciest gossip?" Tonks whispers, resting an elbow on Hermione's shoulder. "Ravens married to a muggle."

"What?" Hermione asks, wincing at her loud her voice is and earning two looks from the other witches. "But she's…"

"Tell me about it," Tonks grumbles. "Some reason my aunt couldn't care less. I met the guy too, built like a brick house, he's in the army or something."

"Special forces," Raven says walking back towards them. "All muscle, want to see a picture?"

Hermione doesn't get a chance to nod, before Raven flashes her a picture of her husband. Well damn. Tonks was right he is pure muscle, still though Hermione doesn't find it attractive, which earns her an amused look from Tonks.

"Well geez don't get too excited." Raven grumbles. "Most girls are asking questions."

"Is he on drugs?" Hermione asks instead.

Raven laughs. "No he's got a mistress called the gym."

"Well I'd hate to break up this lovely reunion however class is to begin. Granger don't be late." Professor Black warns before strolling back to the castle.

"Like I said pussy cat." Raven winks before walking away.

Watching the witch walk away, Hermione turns to follow Tonks back to the castle. Tonks chats aimlessly about how drunk she got last night. Informs her of the latest gossip amongst Aurors. How they nearly had to break up a fight between two volunteers. When Hermione presses for more information Tonks becomes very tight lipped.

Sighing, Hermione goes her separate way heading towards Charms, tension rising in her body. Neville joins her on the journey, unusually quiet. The lesson drags, she counts the words on her page, knowing soon she will be fighting for her life.

When evening comes, she sits solemnly at the table with the boys who happily discuss battle plans. They make signals with their hands, she nods her head in understanding. She has a feeling this won't be much use. The question she wants to ask is simple – when do they turn on one another?

Sleep won't come easy tonight, she knows this as she dresses for bed, her hands shaking. The arena is dark the odd torch flickers past. The campsites are alive with noise cheering, chanting and songs. Still her hands shake, she feels so unprepared. The door squeaks open, she expects the girls are returning for the night, she turned in early. Didn't want to sit up for hours thinking it all over instead she will lie in bed thinking it all through. A soft hand presses on her shoulder and she turns to find Neville standing next to her.

"Neville what you doing in here? If they catch you."

"I'll get detention I know." Neville answers. "But didn't want you on your own."

She smiles at the thought as they sit on opposite ends of her bed talking and taking comfort in one another. Ginny enters, smiling at both of them before launching herself in the middle of the bed. They giggle like little kids, Neville makes a comment about Ginny's weight and she kicks him. When Harry enters with Ron and the Weasley twins it feels like family. They settle on the beds, George sits next to Hermione offering her a sweet. She refuses on good grounds, but Harry risks it. They laugh as he breaks out in a cold sweat.

When the girls return to the dorms to find it occupied they call it an evening and she makes arrangements to meet the boys bright and early. Ginny stays on her bed though and they sit and gaze out the window. Ginny happily talking about the boys she met on the beach she's thankful for the distraction. They both doze off, only for Ginny to stagger off her bed a few hours later and collapse on her own bed. Tomorrow everything changes.

The ground shakes, the building above rumbles with cheers. Her feet work on auto pilot, she's just following the others. Above them is the arena, she feels like a gladiator. Waiting to be sent up, waiting for lions to rip her apart. A tension runs through her body as they are herded to their stations. Each team to be sent up through different doors. They have no idea what is waiting for them outside.

The halls remind her of the ministry of magic, black tiles guiding them to their access points. Volunteers mull around them. She spots Lupin at one stage, but she loses him to the sea of workers. The ceiling shakes once more, the thump, thump, thump of feet. The endless cheering.

"Welcome!" Lord Riddles voice booms, it causes her bones to shake. "To the fifth Championship games!"

An almighty roar erupts, it's a cue for the little floating cameras to turn on. Little glass balls following them around, watching their every move. Even as the Minister speaks she can imagine the giant screen showing shots of the contestants. They are being broadcasted all around the world. For the whole Wizarding world to see. They are live. Every second of their time will be filmed. She hopes she doesn't make a fool of herself.

They had a photo shoot a couple days ago, as a team as well as an individual pictures. Their faces printed throughout the community, they are stickers for children to collect. To stamp them in their books, only for their faces to be crossed out when they fall. The bets are high, the stakes even higher - eternal glory just waiting to be grabbed.

Shakily she sips from a cup, trying to calm herself. She has no idea what will be waiting for her outside the door. The anticipation is clawing in the room, suffocating them. Ron eats nervously, they are trained to ignore the camera. Professor Black forced them to have a ball follow them for the first couple days. Made them duel with the physic ball floating in their face. Least to say, Ron managed to knock himself out on one, Hermione tripped over another. Draco screamed after walking into one that made them all jump. Neville accidentally destroyed one.

They aren't ready. Marching of feet makes her glance behind as the Russians stalk past, without a glimmer of fear. They are ready for this, trained for this. She knows that Fred and George put money on the Russians, much to Molly's anger.

"Hermione." Startled, Hermione turns to the voice and notes Andy at the side.

Curious Hermione wanders over to her friend even more curious as to how the camera automatically drifts away from them. Then she remembers, the cameras are dispelled by the Volunteers and guards. They cannot record them, for fear their picture will become public knowledge and the workers bribed by bookies to fix the game.

"What you doing here?" Hermione asks, noting Nymph leaning against the wall just behind.

"Here to wish you luck." Nymph says with a nod. "Good luck."

Scowling, Andy pats Nymph on the shoulder in a silent order to be quiet. "Wanted to see you before you went in. Want you to promise me you won't do anything foolish."

"What happened to promising me the games were safe?" Hermione teases.

"Well they are, people make mistakes though." Andy says softly. "Anyway I wanted to give you something."

Brushing her brown hair out the way with her hand, Andy retrieves a necklace from around her neck. Frowning, Hermione glances to Nymph who winks at her. Andy motions for her to lean forward. She does so, as Andy places the necklace around her neck. Leaning back, Hermione looks down at the little pendant. Dark silver with black vines wrapped around it. She clicks it open, to reveal a small red diamond inside. Held in place with magic.

"It's beautiful." Hermione breathes.

"I've had that since I was born, the only thing I ever kept. It's supposed to bring luck. Don't worry I've already had it checked out your allowed to take it in with you. Keep it tucked in though."

"I can't accept this." Hermione says softly.

"Of course you can."

"It must have cost a fortune."

"Just a small one, but I want you to have it."

"Andy, this is yours I can't keep it."

"Yes you can and you will. I want you to promise me that when the Championships end, you will personally place that necklace in my hand. Promise?"

"Promise." Hermione breathes tucking the necklace away and securing it with a charm.

Andy swoops her in a hug, Hermione buries her face into the shoulder that has become her support over the years. Nodding, Andy pulls back before giving her a soft smile.

"We'll see you later then." Andy says.

"You will indeed." Hermione nods, heading back to her door.

"Kick some butt 'Mione! No prisoners."

"Nymph!"

Chuckling Hermione returns to her friends who are chatting between themselves. Neville spares her a look before offering a small smile. It's time.

"Hogwarts students listen up!" Snape shouts, earning their attention. Similar shouts from all the schools echo in the corridors. "The Championships are about to begin, prepare yourselves. Once you are in, there is only two ways out. Should you wish to exit at any time or become injured a red flare should immediately be sent into the air. Make sure you are safe and do not interfere with any other contestants. You will be retrieved immediately. Your aim is to get to the checkpoint this will be shown by a flag that is a portkey. What stands between you and the portkey will vary on each level. The last contestant to make it through will be disqualified."

"There is a catch." Professor Black continues joining them. "You must be able to stand on your own two feet. Any contestant dragged through to the end and failing to stand will be disqualified. So my advice is to make sure you grab the portkey in a respectable position. It won't do you any good landing on your head and knocking yourself out. Duelling is allowed, however the use of unforgivable curses will result in immediate disqualification and suspension. This stands for all contestants. Trying to kill a fellow contestant with bare hands or other magic will result in the same consequences. We are watching everything in there, we have a hawk eye view. Minister Riddle's verdict is law, should he find you acting in a harmful manner he will pull you from the championships."

"To make this a very special year, there are sixty four contestants!" Lord Riddle's voice interrupts making the students flinch and the crowd cheer. "We can only have one winner! Let the Championships begin."

"It's time." Professor Black says. "Work as a team! Be careful the games are monitored but stupidity can get you killed. Do not take any unnecessary risk for example, jumping long distance because you think you can make it."

She pauses a lingering gaze on all of them as though wanting to say something else. Instead she snaps her fingers at Draco. "Draco bring your team, good luck."

She guides them away as Professor Snape stands behind them. The cheering slowly dies down the clanking of metal. The odd hush that echoes from the crowd. The thumping of feet, the banging of drums from the band. Any second now.

Her skin crawls, ice engulfs her veins, her heart almost too petrified to move beneath her rib cage. A door shuts behind them, Snape stands the tall imposing figure behind, Ron and Harry scowl at him before turning back to the wooden door waiting for it to open. She glances back at the Professor; he sends her a reassuring smile, she swallows.

A clammy hand slips into hers and she squeezes Neville's hand in response. Harry looks at them, and she smiles. They can do this, they just need to stay together. Just for a few rounds.

"We've got this guys." Harry says confidently. "Just stay together."

She squeezes Neville's hand once more before letting it go. Her wand slips into her waiting hand, she prepares herself for anything. There could be a Dementor on the other side of the door. Could be a dragon for all she knows. BANG! A cannon sounds.

The door begins to squeak the hinges protesting, slowly it lifts upwards disappearing into the building. Taking a deep breath they take their first tentative steps forward, a strange smell filling her senses. She waits for burning sunlight, her feet touching gravel. They step out together wands prepared. Darkness engulfs them as the crowd becomes deadly silent. No noise to be heard. The door slams shut behind them. Leaving them in complete darkness. _Let the games begin._

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** _Soo you know I said Championships will start this chapter technically it did, but you'll have to wait till the next to see what happens. More importantly this is where it really starts! Whoa! I'm excited. The first six chapters have been mostly filler and now the party can start. It's gonna be fun. Hope you liked it. Be interesting to see just how many make it out the first round ;)_

 _Till next Friday that chapter is going to be explosive... literally._


	7. Level One - Pit of Fire

**Warnings:** Story contains scenes of violence throughout, swearing and scenes of sexual nature. Rated M for a reason. (Not in this chapter don't get your hopes up.) Story also deals with child and drug abuse.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

Clang, the gate slams shut behind them. Her hand twitches as she exhales, the air catching in her lungs. She cannot see anything. There's no light, no noise. Just pure darkness. She steps forward reaching out with her hand it touches something. She jumps. Until realising her hand is grazing a hedge of some sort. Neville moves next to her – she hopes its Neville.

BANG! A roar of fire erupts in the distant they all flinch and drop to their knees. A ball of flame spirals upwards, an explosion she shudders. The crowd bursts out into a cheer, it echoes in the arena, grinding on her nerves.

Shuffling forward she runs her hand along the hedge aware of the boys following her, finally the hedge disappears. Oh dear lord. She swallows steeping out into a clearing. Hedges surround them. They're over six feet tall. She can only see a few feet in front of her. A mist hovers above their shoulders, she runs her hands through it. The texture is weird magical origin. Another burst of fire makes them all flinch she eyes it in the distance.

"What the hell is it? A dragon?" Ron demands, staring off into the distance.

"I think we would know if it were a dragon mate." Neville says, stepping forward eyeing the mist.

"Well we can't stand here all day." Ron says taking control.

Hermione shakes her head, they're missing something very important, there's shouting in the distance. Another team arguing. Her wand itches to be used in her hand, it clicks. Ron steps forward, lifting his wand into the air, she turns horrified eyes on to her friend.

"Lumos Maxima!" Ron shouts with a flourish of wrist.

"RON NO!" Hermione cries.

His wand lights up, shooting up into the mist. She grabs Neville throwing him to the floor before tackling Harry. A spark ignites, it flickers in the mist. An orange flame bursts from the mist their whole area igniting in a terrible fire. She lashes out kicking the back of Ron's knee causing him to fall. His hair singing as the mist explodes above them.

Flames nip at her back as she covers her face with her hands. Cowered on the ground the gravel biting into her face. The oxygen grows short, making them light headed. The world becomes incredibly bright. A thunderous roar of noise, fire burning upwards scorching everything in its sight.

Peeling her hand away from her face she realises the fire is only contained in their area. On her stomach she crawls across the ground. Her elbows dig into the little stone, fire howls above them as they move. Like soldiers under wire, except this wire is burning. Oxygen is becoming shorter by the second and she urges herself to hurry.

Cool air touches her hand and she pulls herself the last few feet, sucking in the oxygen. Standing, she turns and helps Harry to his feet, keeping an eye on the fire burning behind them. Ron is last out she punches his arm. The crowd cheers.

"Ow! I didn't know did I?" Ron protests.

"This whole place is wired to go up, no wands." Hermione orders.

"No wands?" Harry asks confused, thankfully the boy was never sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Harry this is a magical mist, the simplest spell will set it off. We're in a maze, we can't use our wands or we'll become fried chicken."

"Then what do we do?" Harry asks.

"We go old school." Neville says looking around at the row of hedges. "'Mione. Going my way?"

She grins at Neville as he turns around and kneels. Ron and Harry stare confused before catching on. Stepping forward she hooks one leg over Neville's shoulder before sitting on his shoulders. Two hands grasp her legs anchoring her down as she lifts her into the air with ease. Stabilising herself she presses her hand to his head.

She's above the hedges, she just hopes no one casts a spell or she'll be a goner. Scouring the area, she nudges Neville's left shoulder he turns to the left. There. She sees the flag dead centre of the arena. Scanning the hedges she memorizes the way to go.

"Can't believe we can't use magic." Ron mutters.

"Which way 'Mione?" Harry asks.

"North west." She says.

Slowly she clambers from Neville's shoulders. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, she catches something in the artificial air. Stars. Slowly, she follows the star hanging above where she saw the flag. She points to the boys they follow her gaze. All they have to do is head the right way follow the star and not hit any dead ends. In theory it sounds easy.

Harry leads the way when something catches her eyes. Two stars to the far right, flicker. They dimmer in colour before vanishing. She frowns before catching sight of one of the stars in a different direction. The ground shudders beneath her. It's a map. The map is alternating. She notes another two stars they flicker, one becoming dimmer. They're getting closer to the star above the flag. The ground shakes again.

"We need to move." Hermione says pushing the boys arm.

"What's the rush?" Harry asks.

"It's a map, and it's changing. We need to get to the flag before it moves somewhere else."

Neville turns regarding the stars alternating; Hermione grabs his arm dragging him behind. Slowly they manoeuvre through the maze, her hand grazing the thorns. They come to an intersection one going left the other right.

"'Mione." Harry says offering her his hand.

Placing a foot on his hand, he lifts her she leans on Neville's shoulders peering above the hedges they need to go left.

"Left." She says.

Jumping down they take the left, jogging slightly, they can feel the urgency. The ground shakes below them. They're running out of time. Shouting in the distance. She nearly forget there's sixty four of them in the arena. Harry slips on gravel taking a corner to fast he runs headlong into the hedge. She helps him to the feet chuckling.

"Dead End!" Ron shouts.

Another hand offered she hops up, she frowns a hundred yards away the ground changed again.

"Back, back - back." She orders.

They turn back jogging back the way they came. The ground shudders. She watches as the hedges drop into nothing. A crater appears a second later a different section of the maze appears. _Run!_ The boys don't need telling they turn and head back. Neville indicates his back and she hops on, peering once more over the hedge.

"Left here Harry!" Hermione shouts jumping off.

"Why don't we just go over?" Ron asks.

It's a very good question, surely though it cannot be that easy. Before she gets a chance to advise against it, Harry is propping Ron up onto the Hedge. Cheering breaks out from the crowd, have they solved it? On the other hand, is the crowd cheering because they know what is coming?

A flicker is the only warning this is a bad idea. The bottom of the hedge catches fire. In seconds the whole hedge is breaking out into flames. They're quick to grab Ron and pull him down. It's too late though, all around them the hedge is breaking away. Bursting into flames. They run. The flames chasing after them.

"Get to the next section!" Hermione shouts, the ground rumbles beneath them. "This one's changing."

The ground shudders beneath her feet, it rocks, and she sees the cracks appear at the edge. Pushing herself she sees Ron and Harry clear the edge. Her stomach drops, as she feels the ground disappearing beneath her.

"JUMP!" Neville shouts.

Running, the ground vanishes beneath her feet skip from the gravel the ground vanishing beneath her. Darkness rushing to meet her. Her trainers hit the top of a hedge and she launches herself into the air.

"GOT You!" Neville cries, his hands grasping her wrists, with Harry's help they pull her onto the safe side.

Breathing a sigh of relief she climbs to her feet, Harry dusts her down sending her a lopsided grin. She waits for the next maze to appear but it doesn't. Did they destroy the maze? Did they burn a section?

"MURPHY!" A scream erupts from the distance they follow the sound.

They pause another section of the maze has fallen away they watch as a contestant falls into the darkness. A boy looking into the pit for his friend. Again, the maze does not reappear.

"It's getting smaller." Hermione breathes. "We're getting eliminated, the last one through isn't disqualified they're last through because there won't be a maze left."

"GO!" They turn tail and run.

Following the star, she skirts round the edge. Grabbing Ron at the last second as another piece of the ground falls away. An explosion erupts in the distance. Spells clash another explosion.

"Keep going!" Ron says pushing away from the edge.

Taking a corner too fast, Hermione knows they're lost just as Neville runs head long into a wand. They all draw their own. Staring down the wands of the Brazilian team. They're clothes are singed a look of fear crosses their eyes. They all know they cannot duel. The mist will ignite. Grabbing Neville's arm she shows her hands. A truce?

A short nod from the boy at the front.

"Truce?"

"Truce." The boys says offering his hand she shakes it. "The exit."

"It's moved - the star." The boy says pointing to the star that has moved to the other side of the arena.

They go to move as all wands snap up. She curses them. Raising her wand in retaliation.

"We have a truce." She grinds out.

"Who's to say you won't attack us."

"No worries mate, you go first then we'll follow." Neville interrupts kindly, she could almost hit him.

"No chance in hell!" Ron sneers.

"Go, we won't follow until you're head. That way no one can attack without risking blowing up."

The boy frowns before nodding, he nudges his team mates who slowly back up. Neville watches them with unusual calmness as they head back the way they come.

"Neville." Hermione breathes. "What are you doing?"

"The star it's going to flicker in the next minute. It is a Rubik's cube 'Mione. Every time a piece connects correctly it vanishes. The flag is the last square. I know where it's going next."

"Which way?" Harry asks.

"This way."

They skirt along the edge of a pit aware of another piece falling away to darkness. They come to a stop at the edge of a maze. Staring at the flickering star not far away. Then before their eyes the flag appears. There's only one problem. There's a gaping hole in front of them.

"There's no time to go around." Harry says urgently.

"It's just there!" Ron says impatiently. "Going to have to go round. Unless you can fly."

 _Fly._ Curious Hermione glances behind, the mist is still around. Moving past the boys she eyes the hole. The mist hovers perfectly above it. Another section drops away. There's not much choice left. Stripping from her robe, she turns to regard the boys.

"Take off your robes." She orders.

"'Mione?" Harry asks, slowly removing his robe.

"You got me into this mess, so listen up. I have a plan it's a little crazy."

"How crazy?"

"Sticking your wand up the nose of a troll crazy." She smiles as Harry takes a deep breath. "Right, wrap the robe around your arm."

They do as she orders, leaving a little bit to dangle below their waist. Nodding, she knows time is running out, can feel the tense rippling through their bodies.

"Line up."

They stand next to one another aware of footsteps heading towards them. She notes the Brazilian team running to join them. They're angry and out of breath. They pause at seeing the maze attaching them to the flag is missing.

"What's the plan?" Ron asks.

"We're going to jump."

"What?"

"IN three." Hermione says unleashing her wand.

"Hermione." Harry protests.

"Two."

"'Mione." Neville says uneasily.

"ONE GO!" She runs, the boys follow.

She launches herself of the edge, hears the gasp from the crowd. Her heart pounds in her ear. Lifting her arm she spins in the air pointing her wand downwards.

"Arrest Momentum." The spell flies from her wand.

They hang suspended for a second the Brazilian team staring in slight horror at their actions. Bang. She covers her face with the robe. Like a bubble being burst the air explodes around them. Throwing them across the pit. They hit gravel with a smack she coughs dropping her robe. The star above them flickers.

"Grab it!" She orders.

They grab the flag. Its mind numbing, they spin out of control, hurtling through a vortex before hitting solid ground once more. Coughing, she gets to her feet a solid hand on her shoulder she grins at a pasty looking Neville.

Ron and Harry stand wobbly in front of her, daylight beating down on them. It takes them a second to realise that they've made it through the first challenge.

"Hogwarts contestants!" A voice calls.

A cheer breaks out around them, cameras snap stealing pictures of their faces. Groggily she looks around, the crowd from the arena cheering down at them. A huge screen showing they're current condition. Replaying there last moments, they're possibly ridiculously stupid plan. The grass squishes beneath her feet as shake of the ground and she realises that they were below in the arena. A sub level.

"We did it!" Harry shouts, grabbing Hermione in a hug.

She laughs into his shoulder, as Neville joins in the hug she grabs Ron and pulls him in. They did it. One round down. Her sweater may be torn but they made it. _That's just the first round._ She shivers at the thought as Harry raises his hands to the crowd they go wild.

"Bloody mad 'Mione!" Ron says clapping her on the back.

The whole scene is surreal, the crowd unbelievably loud, a medic jogs over to them. Gives them a check over for any problems. Looking up she finds the Minister in a box with hawk eye vision, he's watching the contestants. Professor Dumbledore is staring at the screen, talking to one of the volunteers.

"Potter, Longbottom bring your group." Professor Black orders them, snapping her from her daydream.

In a daze, Hermione strolls after them, ignoring the shouting of the crowd. She has no idea who made it and who didn't. How many are left. Black leads all of them back below the arena, opening a door she nods for them to pass through. She finds Snape and McGonagall inside with Draco's team.

"Thought you burnt Potter." Draco says smugly. "We were out after ten minutes."

"What you do walk into the flag?" Ron shoots back. "That how you get a black eye Malfoy?"

"Yes," McGonagall interrupts. "Mr Malfoy's injury was sustained after the flag appeared in front of him."

They burst out laughing, as Draco's cheeks flare bright red. He scowls at McGonagall before crossing his arms. Snape hands them a potion each.

"Compared to blowing yourself up?" Snape questions. "Drink, it will help with smoke insulation, most of which could have been avoided."

"Let me recap something. Did I or did I not say do not do anything risky such as jumping of a ledge?" Black questions.

Swallowing the potion Hermione sends Draco a glare as he agrees with his aunt.

"So not only did you jump of the ledge you decided to blow yourself up!" Professor Black fumes. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Reach the checkpoint." Hermione answers, toying with the potion.

"The less out of you the better." Black growls. "I don't know what's worse the fool or the fools who follow the fool."

"Bellatrix," McGonagall snaps.

"No! Don't protect your little lions, time for a reality check!" Black interrupts savagely. "Except for Longbottom and Granger you were all useless in there. Smirk all you like Malfoy but you as well. Granger may be insane but she figured it all out. Ask yourself Potter and you Weasley, what would have happened if Granger hadn't figured it out? You would be smoking ashes right now. As for you, Draco if you hadn't walked into the blasted flag you would still be in there. Time to get your priorities right, as at this moment you are all useless. Now make yourself presentable we're meeting the minister."

With a swift flick of her wand, Black fixes their clothes, their tops tightly tucked into their trousers. They shuffle uncomfortable as Black leads them from the room. All quiet, too scared to engage Blacks battle tongue. Ron and Harry mooch along with sour faces even Draco seems too scared to talk. Hermione wonders if the reality has sunk in yet. Wonders just who is left.

They exit the building heading towards the centre of the arena, cheering from the remaining crowd. People stand in the courtyard, the press snapping pictures of them, a blonde haired witch jogging along trying to keep up asking questions.

"What's it like having a muggleborn giving orders?" She asks jogging along next to Ron.

A spell strikes her and she flies into the crowd. Black sneers twirling her wand at the reporter "Stay on your side of the barrier Skeeter!" She warns, before continuing to lead the way.

The infamous Rita Skeeter, Hermione heard stories about the reporter, she throws a quick look to the witch rising from the ground. Chuckling Hermione hurries her pace keeping up with the boys, as a magical barrier erupts between them and the reporters. She flinches at the snapping of pictures the shouting of questions. When they pass the last of the press she falls under the delusion that she's safe. Before a squeal breaks out from a girl, she presses against the magical barrier.

"I love you!" She shouts and Hermione wonders who she's saying it too.

"It's her! It's Granger."

"Can I have your autograph?"

The shouting is endless as hands try to grab them. People from all around the world those who brought tickets to see the Championships. Hands trying to grab them, a desperate woman trying to climb over the barrier. Pictures of herself being held out with a quill, all wanting signatures.

"Granger!" Another voice shouts.

Snape slides in next to her, blocking her from the attack of fans, she's never been more grateful. McGonagall follows behind keeping an eye them all from behind. Aurors patrol over head with brooms as well strolling along the barrier stopping anyone from reaching them.

The mass of fans disappear as they reach the big wooden doors and stepping through to the arena, the cheering growing. The rest of the contestants are there, some looking worse for wear. The noise is too deafening though to be able to fully concentrate. The huge arena designed to carry sound, big screens showing the highlights of the trial. Minister Riddle stands on a balcony looking down at them, he rises his hands to the crowd.

"Thank you!" He says the crowd hushes, watching transfixed. "We have the remaining contestants, congratulations to you all. Through your bravery, team work and initiative you are all standing before us. That was most definitely the hardest first round we have opened with. Sixty four of you entered, fifty two of you remain."

A gasp echoes in the arena the crowd beginning to cheer, names appear on the screens a list of those who fell in the arena. A shiver runs through Hermione's body, she glances at the boys none of them were prepared for them to have so many go out. This broke the current record the most ever to get knocked out in one round being ten.

"Congratulations to Hogwarts, Mahoutokoro and Dumstrang institute for getting all your teams through. The next round will begin on Friday I suggest you regroup. Ipsa scientia potestas est." _Knowledge itself is power._

Twelve of them were knocked out in the first round, its mind boggling, even the Professors seem shocked by the outcome. No one died though otherwise it would be announced or the games brought to a stop. The ones who fell through the holes transported somewhere else, and the fire maybe a hoax of some kind. It felt very real though.

In a blind haze, Hermione follows the group too caught up in thinking to pay attention, as they head back to Hogwarts. They find themselves back in the room where they sat with the Minister for the first time. Sitting in the class, they smell food in the other room, as the Professors talk amongst themselves. Ron shuffles a leaflet out of his pocket.

"Look what George gave me." He says showing them a piece of paper with names on it. "He recorded who is left in. Obviously there's us lot. The Japanese have a whole team as well Dumstrang. But guess what. The Russians there's only four left."

"Four?" Neville repeats.

"Yeah mate that big explosion at the beginning that was them being knocked out. Brazil as well took a beating as for the others the odd one or two got knocked out."

"It's possible that their champion could have been knocked out then." Harry says eagerly.

"Or they did it on purpose." Hermione suggests. "Less of a threat we'd ignore them and they win. They've done it before."

"Hermione's right just cause they're low in number doesn't make them any less of a threat if anything it makes them more of one." Neville agrees.

Ron's jaw clenches before he pockets the list away, the action not going unnoticed by Hermione. Toying with the necklace through her t-shirt she relaxes in her chair as the group continues to discuss the events of the day.

She has a decision to make. When does she leave the group? And when she does, does she continue to fight, will she try to win? She has a feeling they will break early on, they will fight between themselves Ron cannot be trusted. Neville is playing a game and Harry too trusting. Chairs scrape as they rise from their seats but Hermione remains sitting.

"You coming 'Mione?" Harry asks.

"Two minutes just catching my breath," She smiles. "Save me some food."

Harry nods joining Ron as he heads to the other room to eat. Neville pauses by her side not wanting to leave her alone but she waves him on. She does not feel like eating just yet, too many thoughts running through her mind.

Leaning forward she wrings her hands resting her elbows on her legs. Staring at the floor as though it holds all the answers to her problems. She not sure, if she can do this. The Russians were the best trained and they were first to be knocked out.

" _You can do anything Hermione, anything you put your mind to. Never let anyone tell you differently."_

She smiles at the memory, her mother's advice. The chatting from the other room makes her feel home sick. She does not miss her dad but she misses her mum. She would give anything for a hug from her, Andy she loves dearly but nothing can replace the hug of a mum. She hasn't seen her mum in a very long time, cancer took that from her.

" _You're not him Hermione."_

She's not as confident as Andy is, anger crawls beneath her surface. It creeps along her spine. Anger at others, anger at herself. She controls it. Emotion makes her out of control, these games removes her control. She doesn't trust herself. Doesn't trust the power in her veins, she has only lost control three times. Never again.

Her magic purrs below the surface wanting to be free. Can see it reflected in the mirror. The person she hides. Black tries to make her feel makes her want to push herself. Except she doesn't trust herself, what happens if she is like her father? What happens if she is hiding something deep inside like he did. Always so loving then one night it stopped. It's easy to blame the alcohol, to blame the abuse on that. It is more than that though. The alcohol just let the monster out, made him lose control. He always had a temper.

" _You take after your father Hermione," Her mother had said. "You must do, I don't know where you get it from sometimes. You have my grandma's looks, her temperament but mostly your father in you."_

She never met her grandparents, they moved towns when her father opened up his new business the same time she turned two. They became somewhat a reclusive family. Made leaving a lot easier in the end. Shuffling of feet makes her look up, Professor Black moves to sit in front of her settling against the desk. Combing a hand through her hair, Black regards Hermione.

"You're considering your role in the games." Black says pointedly.

Hermione doesn't answer, she's not too sure what she's thinking. She does not even know what she is feeling right now. She craves praise but never wanted fame. The further she goes in the games, the more attention she gains. She doesn't want that. That is more Ron and Harry's thing. Black sighs, crossing her arms.

"Your thinking, why am I here? What happens when the group splits up?"

"Something like that."

"You think you want to quit?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking." Hermione answers still staring at the floor. "I think we're unprepared, that we got lucky today."

"If you call it luck." Black snipes.

"I call it thinking on my feet. They brought me into this to help them."

"And when they don't need you they will discard you." Black warns leaning forward.

Anger, it pulses again. "So they think." _I won't let them._

"Excuse me?" Black asks. "Just remember Granger should you want to go crying home to mummy, you took the place of another contestant."

Hermione scoffs meeting dark eyes. "In truth _Professor_ I'm thinking, I need to prepare."

She tries to keep the anger out of her voice, but feels as though she failed. Even as Black sits back, regarding her with an expression Hermione is not too sure how to interpret. Before she can say any more though the door opens behind her, as Minister Riddle enters the room. He smiles a warm welcome at the two witches.

"Ah Miss Granger!" He greets cheerfully.

"Lord Riddle." She replies, getting to her feet.

"Congratulations on completing the first round I must say your escape was perhaps my favourite."

"Thank you." She answers politely.

"Is there a reason you two ladies are ignoring all the fun?"

"We were just joining." Black murmurs.

"Excellent, then shall we? Miss Granger."

A hand sweeps wide encouraging Hermione to join the others. She smiles at the Minister in passing, before slipping into the other room to all the noise. Sidling between Harry and Ron who smile happily at her. She fills her plate with the food at the table, a goblet of butterbeer just for her to finish off. Black swoops into the room followed by Lord Riddle; the group grows quiet only to be waved on by the man himself.

Chewing on bread Hermione, half listens to the boys discuss their failed attempts at trying to impress the French women. It is all rather amusing to listen too. Out the corner of her eye, she watches as Black head to an empty seat. Lord Riddle pulls the chair back for her, she half expects Black to roll her eyes but she accepts the seat gratefully. A gentle touch to the back of Black shoulders as Lord Riddle ensures she sits before moving to his own.

It makes the bread in her mouth stale. The taste vanish. She drinks greedily from her goblet. A slight pain to her chest, she ignores it. Finding the hidden act almost disgusting. Hating the man for touching such a proud, powerful witch. Finds it almost impossible to believe, Black is a statuette, she does not accept anything from anyone.

Placing the goblet down she looks back up, the sole attention of those dark, dark eyes. Eyes that seem to stare right through her. She swallows harshly, turning her attention away from the witch who watches her every move.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Warnings:** Story contains scenes of violence throughout, swearing and scenes of sexual nature. Rated M for a reason. (Not in this chapter don't get your hopes up.) Story also deals with child and drug abuse.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eight_**

Her feet squelch in the sand, slipping on the loose pebbles next to the lake. She concentrates on her footing paying attention to where she's heading. It takes a surprising amount of energy to turn her head during a run. Always best to keep it straight. She learnt this the hard way. Even as her feet pump sand, her legs burn and her, heart beats with adrenaline.

The sun has barely risen; the only ones awake are the Japanese practising on the other side of the lake. Simple spells manoeuvres and something close to Yoga. She spared them a wave they nodded in their respectful way. She will have to call it quits soon; the school will be waking the less who know she runs the better.

She feels slightly guilty; the boys know nothing of her history. Except she can never find the way to confide in them. She wonders if that makes her a bad friend. Harry tells her everything, sometimes too much information. Ron talks but sometimes he holds back. They have the big game today. Ron's first game as goalkeeper she wonders how it will go down. She supposes she should attend it is what friends do after all.

The only one to know her history is Neville. She sometimes wonders about this. He never pried or prodded, she found him one day. In the room of requirement destroying everything in his sight. Unrestrained anger at the world. She tried to calm him down, never thought such violence was capable off by the likes of Neville. So lost in his fury, he had attacked her; she defended with ease. Gave him the outlet he was looking for, until he was a panting mess on the floor. Muttering they killed my parents repeatedly. The day the Lestrange brothers were released from prison. It did not take him long to realise that she had easily beat him. It led to awkward questions, which led to her telling the truth. Ever since then they became unbreakable. Her brother, they shared everything, spent time outside of Hogwarts. She feared he might get the wrong end of the stick, might fancy her. He confessed his secret love for Luna. She has spent the last two years trying to get the two together.

It makes her wonder about his motives, wonders what he hopes to achieve. She slips again on the pebbles cursing under her breath, last night brought rainfall. The hills covered in mist. Daybreak brought the aftermath of its endless down pour. Some of the tents collapsed, the lake is higher than usual. It will pass though it usually does. If not Dumbledore will deal with it in his usual way.

"Hermione." The voice makes her start.

This time though she does not lose her footing, she slides on the pebbles, turning to the voice she would recognise anywhere. With a big smile on her face, she rushes forward almost jumping into the open arms of her friend. She has not seen him ages. Pulling away, she admires her friend, dressed in his usual tired outfits. If she wins the Championships, she is personally taking her friend out to buy clothes.

"Remus." She says straightening his tie. "How have you been?"

"Same old, same old." He smiles, squeezing her hand. "How about you, a very big entrance into the Championships if I do say so myself."

She blushes; she has yet to live that down. No matter where she goes, everyone begins to whisper. The Slytherins taunt her, Gryffindor's mock with slight pride, Hufflepuff applaud and Ravenclaws roll their eyes. For some unknown reason the Japanese have set to calling her _Sensō no ko_ , which translates too child of war. She has no idea why. Every time she walks past the Americans they over exaggerate by going _PUFF!_

"Well you know things happen." She mutters, as Remus snorts.

"OF course." He smiles. "Shame you didn't apparate."

She pauses mid-stretch looking at Remus in disbelief. They can apparate in the championships. Remus shrugs at her questioning look.

"For real?" Hermione asks.

"Well by the time you got to the flag and grabbed it, you'd be gone before the place went up. It's how the Japanese did it."

"So you can apparate in the championships?"

"If you're not warned before the level begins yes, if you are warned then definitely not or you will splinch."

Shaking her head in wonder, Hermione continues to stretch as Remus wanders down to the water. Collecting a pebble, he weighs it in his hand before skipping it across the water. In her third year, Remus found her out here running. He never really asked why, would just meet her on occasion during her run. She reckons Nymph told him they are close. Knows Nymph has harboured a crush on him for many years. It is cute, not that she tells Nymph this. She just hopes they will get their act together soon. Alternatively, she might lock them in the cupboard together. Despite Lupin being a werewolf, something she figured out a long time ago, she thinks the couple could work.

"What brings you down here?" Hermione asks wandering close to the water edge.

"Was passing by, just visited Andy, and said she was going to go looking for you. I volunteered since I thought you'd be down here."

"What did she want?" Hermione asks.

"Best talk to her about that. She's in the room of Requirement."

"Why?"

Remus spares her a withering look; Hermione smiles in response. She hates the unknown, hates surprises. Likes things under control. She trusts Andy; there is no doubt about this, still though she worries. What could the witch want? _Why not go find out?_ She shushes her mind. Perhaps this is about her request for training. She wants to learn more, wants to be prepared, and does not feel as though Professor Black is doing enough.

"You've got a free period I believe." Remus continues. "I think she is expecting you within the next half hour."

"Thanks Remus." Hermione says, using her wand to call her robe to her. "I'll see you around."

"Will do, lots for me to do here." Remus comments. "If you get a chance Hermione come visit, I'll show you some of the things we've got this year. You can also meet Charlie Weasley."

"As in Charlie who deals with dragons."

"The very same."

Swallowing, Hermione nods; she is not looking forward to that round. It would explain the recent tremors lately. Whatever they are hiding in the forest, it is big enough to cause problems within the school grounds. She waves her goodbye, leaving her friend to stare out across the lake. There is going to be a dragon. It could come at any round.

She stops on her way to the room of requirements to change and shower. By the time she is ready the school is awake. The halls alive with shouting. It has been two days since the first level the bets have already taken a hit. The Russians furious. They went straight to Lord Riddle after the first round demanding a reason. The Champion of their group knocked out or so it appears. Hermione is not sure if she believes this or not.

She has seen the highlights, the papers alive with stories. Rita Skeeta throwing her weight in, guessing who is sleeping with who. Apparently, Hermione has a relationship with one of the boys she finds this very amusing. Could not be further from the truth. She read the article with Tonks who spent half an hour laughing, still laughing whenever she catches sight of Hermione. She could not think of anything more disgusting than kissing any of the boys.

She passes the boys as they head for breakfast she mentions she has already eaten and is going to the library. They do not wait around for her, only Neville sends her a curious look. He is too inquisitive for her liking sometimes. She sticks her tongue out at him as he raises an eyebrow. He gives her the finger in response she sniggers earning a confused look from Ron. Even as Neville pretends, nothing occurred.

When the corridor is clear, she wishes she had somewhere to hide away. With a rumble, a door opens before her. Glancing around she checks to see if anyone is watching. At finding no one, she steps through the door. She wonders to herself what Andy might have instore for her as the door slams shut behind her.

"Morning." Andy calls.

"Whoa." Hermione whispers looking around.

Where there is usually nothing but mess, she finds herself in a room full of mirrors. Practice dummies sitting innocently near the wall. Andy stands tall in the middle of the room, almost a spitting image of Professor Black. Tonks hovers to her right, with a grin on her face.

"Welcome to practice." Andy announces cheerfully. "Don't think I've forgiven you for your actions in the first round, however for now we will concentrate on training."

"This is insane." Hermione says softly.

"We haven't even started yet. We are going to practice, until I am satisfied with what you are learning. I can only teach to a certain level. Anything higher than that would be influencing the Championships. When you hit that level, it is up to you how you progress. Some progress naturally, however this is the point of a Mentor. They are to progress you to a champion level. To become one of the best duellers around. What I will teach you here and now is stamina and belief. Everyone is capable of something, capable of magic. You need to find that within yourself understood?"

"So this won't be cheating?"

"No, truth be told even the best duellist can enter the Championships. Does not guarantee they will win."

"Okay so where do we begin?"

"Stance." Andy says motioning for Tonks to step forward. "I need to see you duel, watch you as you fight."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione pulls out her wand, as Tonks steps forward. A menacing glint in her eye, she winks.

"I'll go easy on you." She promises.

"So simple spells, nothing fancy and we'll go from there." Andy orders.

Gripping the wood of her wand, she stands prepared. One eye on Andy as she waits and the other on Tonks who is enjoying this far too much. A hiss escapes Tonks wand a spell unleashed, Hermione reacts. Striking back with her own, spells collide. They repeat the process duelling repeatedly simple spells, moving around in a circle.

Andy with her own wand presses it against certain parts of Hermione's body correcting her stance. The first few times it distracts her, earning a hex or two from Tonks. Afterwards she grows accustomed to the slightest touch. The little tug on the shoulder. The hand on her arm.

It is exhilarating as Andy orders them to test stronger spells. Her blood purrs, her body relaxed. It is nothing like training with Professor Black, always on constant guard. She never likes to show off, not with her true potential, but here with friends. She loses herself to the motions. Her brain working on autopilot, her eyes stalking Tonks like prey.

Spells crash, the air ripples with heat. A sweat breaks out on Tonks forehead. A foot slips on the marble floor. A worried glance cast to Andy who is monitoring. Hermione barely registers this, a flick of her wand. The protest from her wrist, the spells collide. Her spell sizzles in the air, burning through Tonks wand and striking her hand.

"OW Shit." Tonks cries, hitting the floor.

Blinking Hermione breaks from her daze. Staggering, aware of the sweat on her body. The cramp in her back. How long have they been duelling? She lost control again. Became lost in the moment. Andy helps Tonks back to her feet inspecting the burnt fingertips. A shake of the head, Andy admonishes Tonks for letting her guard down.

"Sorry Nymph." Hermione says softly.

"No, that was good." Andy praises earning a glare from Nymph.

"I hurt her." Hermione protests.

"Precisely the point of the duel. It was brilliant Hermione. Fantastic to see you let go for once. Although not quite there yet. You let your guard down on your left. A common habit of right handed duellers. We can work on that though. You're still holding back as well."

"Holding back?" Hermione questions.

"Magic is all about power and emotion. Without emotion, there is little power. Whether its fear, happiness or anger it fuels your magic."

"Surely its better have a cool head?"

"Yes you must remain cool headed, the best duellist remain calm and channel any feelings into their wand. For example Dumbledore. Do you ever see him lose his control in a duel? No, he channels his feelings into his wand, as of a result of training. Although I do believe if legends are to be believed he let, emotions take the better of him twice. Both times duelling with Gwindleweed, which ended with his sister dying in such tragic circumstances."

"He's sister died in a duel?"

"Indeed all very sad, a conversation for another day perhaps." Andy says offhandedly. "For now I am happy with our progress it's not going to be easy."

"Does your sister know?" Hermione asks, earning a snort from Tonks.

"Does my sister know I teach one of her students? Heaven forbid no. I do not intend to tell her either. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't teaching Draco to duel."

"Is Mr Potter teaching Harry?"

"Lily is. She is advising Harry. James is stubborn and refuses to speak of it. He is not happy about Harry joining the Championships. Not happy at all."

"Won't he offer to mentor him?"

"Should Harry get anywhere near that level I believe James will get his head out of his arse. He is a very proud man; he takes what happened all those years ago personal. Blames himself for it." Andy says sadly pocketing her wand. "Doesn't help that Sirius and Lupin are here. Especially Sirius."

"Sirius is here?"

"Yep, he volunteered. When James finds out Lupin offered to mentor you he will be furious." Nymph joins in. "He's own fault though, he rejected Lupin's offer assistance ages ago. First time Lupin saw Harry was in his third year. Lupin has spent many years trying to get back in touch with James. Not going well though."

"There's a lot that happened I believe that we were not privy too." Andy says gently. "As it is, they are not the only friends to fall out through the championships nor will they be the last. It's nearly time for you next lesson and we are done here."

"What you got?" Nymph asks.

"Herbology." Hermione answers.

"I'll walk out with you." Nymph replies slipping her wand into her sleeve.

Hermione goes to pocket her wand only to earn a shake of the head by Andy. Striding forward, Andy lifts her sleeve before placing a wand holder on to her arm. Securing the wand, she drops the sleeve once more before tutting.

"Keep it in reach." Andy advises. "Sitting on your wand is only going to end badly."

"Yeah might make it blow," Tonks chuckles. "And not in the good way."

"Shut up Dora." Andy mutters.

Hermione smirks as Tonks leads the way out of the room, sending a quick wave to Andy before the door slides shut behind her. Rotating her arm, she tries to pump blood into her stiff bicep. Her back creaks and she ignores the chuckling of Tonks.

"I think Stamina is next." Tonks quips. "I'm going to teach you hand to hand training should help with duelling too."

She accepts this with a nod wondering when she will have time for schoolwork. She has yet to learn to fly a broom 'in a straight line' as Ginny dubbed it. She already struggles with professor Blacks work she does not need any extra on top. Never in a million years will she even consider asking for relief on the homework. Professor Black will torment her until she graduates Hogwarts.

"Granger." The steel voice makes her stop dead.

Glancing over her shoulder at Professor Black waiting outside a classroom, foot tapping. Cold calculating eyes, which Hermione has attributed to being in trouble. She has done something wrong she knows this. Can see this clearly in the unamused face of Professor Black. Even Tonks shuffles nervously next to her sparing Hermione a quick look.

"Where you been Granger? You missed your class."

Fear rockets through Hermione, she digs into her pocket for her timetable she has it memorised but one can never be too careful. She skims across the paper until she finds the correct day before frowning. She defiantly has a free period she does not have DADA until after lunch. She does not understand if it changes, they are told weeks in advance. On the other hand, a message would appear in the great hall.

"Training Granger," Black says admiring her nails barely sparing Hermione a glance. "For the Championships."

The words bite making Hermione want to react. To throw it all back in Black's face and tell the witch that is exactly what she has been doing. That she has just spent an hour doing exactly that training. Instead, she bites her tongue, knowing silence annoys the witch more than a response. Sighing, Black points to the classroom, ordering her in. Hermione silently obeys following the witch into the classroom.

The desks pushed to the sides pressed tightly against the walls. A tall cabinet standing in the middle of the classroom. The shades brought down half way. She knows exactly what she is going to train against now. Tonks shuts the door, startling Black who sends her niece a glare.

"You're on the wrong side Tonks." Black comments.

"Don't know what you're on about, I'm escorting Hermione to her class. Wouldn't want a kidnapping on my hands." Tonks teases.

"They'd bring her back soon enough, especially when she starts explaining to them where kidnapping first developed." Black sneers.

Blushing, Hermione kicks the floor, scuffing her shoe. It scares her how well Black knows her. She should not be surprised; they have spent nearly six years together. Arguing, bickering and doing everything in their power to annoy one another. After her first detention in her first year, Hermine vowed never to get another one. She still has a clean slate.

Tonks wanders noisily around the back of the room, earning a loud sigh from Professor Black. Grinning Tonks leans against the wall closest to Professor Black earning another dirty look before Black settles for business.

"So you know what's in the cupboard. You know the spell you cheated not too long ago." Black reminds her.

"If I can cast the spell why are we doing this?" Hermione asks.

"Because despite you casting the spell, I need to approve you doing it in the correct setting."

"So there's a Boggart next round?" Hermione continues.

"Of a sort." Black answers seemingly bored.

"So this Boggart will change to what I fear most? Then what was the other Boggart the other day?"

"I bet when you sleep you still ask questions don't you?" Black wonders. "We'll discuss that later; let's just get this done with. I have first years to go bully."

Nodding, Hermione slips her wand free, earning an eyebrow from Professor Black, at the location of her wand holder. Licking her lips, Hermione spares Tonks a glance who is fiddling with a creature within a glass container. Smiling Hermione turns her full attention to the cabinet. She wonders what will step out. Not the only one with these questions however.

"Let's hope it's not embarrassing as last time." Black says once more Hermione blushes.

"Why what happened last time?" Tonks questions holding the glass up in the sunlight.

"McGonagall stepped out and told Granger she failed, all very embarrassing. Usually it's me or Snape that walks out, nice change I suppose."

"Seriously McGonagall?" Tonks laughs.

"What, I was worried about my tests." Hermione defends.

"Don't worry Granger Tonks here was me. I found it rather flattering. Do put that down Nymphadora before you break it."

Scowling, Tonks places the glass down before folding her hands in a huff. Tightening her grip on her wand, Hermione prepares, any second now. Any second her worst nightmare will step out those doors. She wonders what it might be. Her father? Possibly, her mother maybe telling her she has cancer.

The latch flips rattling loudly. Taking a deep breath, Hermione rolls her wand between her fingers. A black cloud emerges the cabinet. She licks her lips. Prepared. If it is her father she will send it straight back in the box before Black can get a good look at him. Pass it off as some muggle movie fear. She would not be the first. Some muggleborns have the alien from Predator step out. Terrifying to all students if they have no idea where the creature originates.

Heels click on the floor, stealing the breath from Hermione. Straight laced suit, definitely not her father. She stares confused, completely lost at what to do. Her heart beating erratically beneath her rib cage. Staring into the eyes of a monster.

"What the hell is this?" Tonks demands Black.

"Granger?" Black questions uncertainly.

Hermione has no answers. She stares at the Boggart. The Boggart a perfect image of Hermione. If only slightly older. The hair tied in a ponytail, the same wand hanging in the exact same position as Hermione holds hers. Hermione shifts uncomfortable lifting her wand towards her double. The creature smiles, a chilling smile that sets her heart racing. Her fear rocketing. The eyes are cold, void of emotion. She knows what this thing is. The greatest fear of her life. Turning out like her father.

"Ridikkulus!" Hermione hisses.

The creature flies back into the cupboard with such force the cabinet rocks backwards a couple feet. The latch slamming shut. Taking a deep breath, she is aware of Black staring at her. Licking her lips, she steps away pocketing her wand.

"We done here?" Hermione asks.

Black merely grunts in response ignoring Tonks who is trying her best to get a reason out of the woman. Hermione does not wait around, exits the room even as Black goes to inspect the cupboard. Hermione rushes, Tonks jogging the few extra paces to keep up. A hand curling around her arm.

"Alright chill out." Tonks orders, pulling her to a stop. "Don't have to tell me what that was, I have a fair idea. You're going to need to calm down before you have a heart attack."

"I'm okay." Hermione answers shakily.

"No you're not, but you will be. Deep breaths all right. Let's get you to class we can talk more later, yeah?"

"Thanks Tonks, I appreciate it."

"No probs as long as you don't tell anyone that my aunt is my Boggart. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews and to all the guest reviews. It means a great deal to me so thank you for your support. I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter and the next will contain some more Bellamione moments. Bella isn't one to be ignored.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Warnings:** Story contains scenes of violence throughout, swearing and scenes of sexual nature. Rated M for a reason. Story also deals with child and drug abuse.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Nine_**

"You'll do fine mate," Harry reassures Ron once more.

Hermione smiles in what she hopes is a reassuring manner she does not believe this though, the smile forced, lacking its usual shine. Its lunchtime class carries on as usual the world living in bliss to her internal demons. Her boggart is her, How sick is that? Something in her head is not screwed right she knows this. She is hiding from herself and hiding from her friends, surely that goes against what it means to live?

The boys do not notice they are too concerned with the big game heading their way; Ron's first game as keeper, the tension is almost parable to the championships. Harry knows she cheated during practice. Cast a confundus charm on Cormac McLaggen the boy could do with a little dent to his ego.

She just hopes Ron does not let her down; it is only fair her friend has his chance to prove his worth after all; he is something of a third wheel to their group. They all bring something, except Ron, Black was right when she described him as leftovers. She loves her friend dearly, she just wished he applied himself, wished he removed the chip from his shoulder.

They have one more class before the game as she rises from the table she checks on Ron who is a bag of nervous, Harry still chatting happily. The next class is the one she has dreaded since the stupid boggart incident in the morning. DADA class. She will force herself to ignore any comments, hopes Black will not humiliate her in the classroom there is only so much she can take.

As they enter the room heading for their usual seats, Hermione ignores the thrown ball of paper from Draco. Harry tosses taunts back and their banter carries on as it does every day, it is tiring in all honesty. Black is suspiciously missing from their class; usually she is first in last out it makes Hermione suspicious and she wonders what has the witch preoccupied.

"Draco, Potter!" The voice makes them all jump. "Get your arses to the front since you're so willing to volunteer."

Black orders sweeping into the classroom, with a flick of her hand Black's desks slides across the room. Pointing, she orders both Draco and Harry to face each other. Both boys ready to duel at the earliest command.

"Good, put your wands away."

"Professor?" Harry asks uncertain.

"Won't ask again Potter." Black threatens.

Harry slowly pockets his wand, Draco mirroring him. Black claps her hand a devious smile lacing her lips as she glances around the room.

"Who watched the championships? Hands up."

All hands raise. Hermione leans forward sharing a confused look with Ron; she has no idea where Black is going with this.

"Good, so when a witch and wizard is born they are able to cast wandless magic. Now as a rule, Hogwarts does not teach wandless magic but I am not one for rules. The Uagadou School practices wandless magic why?" She pauses glancing around the room. "Because they do not believe in wands. They are much more in touch with their internal magic. Therefore, today we are going to practice wandless magic. Finnegan, in the corner I don't want anything blowing up."

She turns back to Harry, ordering him to follow her example as she points to the nearest desk. _Arresto momentum_ Black lip syncs just as the desk lifts a few metres in the air hovering perfectly before she drops it with a thud and turning back to Harry. With a small smile, she points to a cream vase that sits so delicately on a stool.

"Have it Potter."

Least to say the vase smashes several times during the lesson Finnegan makes it explode much to Black's amusement. Draco manages to lift it on his first attempt Neville manages to send the vase hurtling across the classroom only to smash a window

"No one annoy Longbottom." Black advises, much to Neville's blushing face.

Hermione pats Neville's arm as he takes the seat next to her sending him a reassuring smile as Lavender rises to go next. The vase refusing to move an inch only wobbling slightly, much to the snickering of Draco and the rest of the class.

"Don't hold back 'Mione." Neville whispers in her ear.

"Why not?" Hermione asks leaning her head on her hands watching as the vase refuses to lift even a tiny bit.

He shrugs as the vase hops on the stool. Hermione barely represses the snort like most in the class. Except Lavender hears her, turning furious eyes to Hermione.

"Like you could do better?" Lavender taunts.

Refusing to respond, Hermione merely shrugs at the witch. She has no problem with Lavender. None as of yet anyway. Except Neville shifts next to her uncomfortably at the hostility from Lavender, Hermione though will not start a fight, not here, not for the likes of Lavender. If the witch has a problem, she can take it somewhere else.

"After all you might just be suicidal and blow yourself up." Lavender continues earning a murmur from the class.

Hermione scoffs, lazily turning her head to the witch. "What would you have done?"

"Found a safe way to the flag. Used my brain." Lavender retorts turning her attention back to the vase.

"What you have left of one." Hermione murmurs Neville erupts in laughter.

It startles Lavender causing the vase to fly from the stool and hit Dean on the head. The class erupts in laughter drowning out the swearing from Dean. Hermione laughs along with everyone else as Lavender fumes from the front of the class.

"She distracted me!" Lavender shouts pointing to Hermione.

"I didn't do anything." Hermione argues, as Black repairs the vase.

"You think you're so great why don't you prove it? You lift the stupid vase." Lavender fumes.

"You've been called out Granger," Black drawls, leaning once more against the desk. "You're up."

"Fine." Hermione agrees rising to her feet as Lavender shoves past her to the back of the class.

"Please, for me show off just once." Neville whispers as the class chats between themselves. "Make water out of wine."

Sending a curious look to Neville, Hermione heads to the front of the class no one is particularly interested. They know she does not demonstrate much magical ability only enough to pass the class not enough to cause a stir. Her wand sits in her holster not touched as she eyes the vase in front of her.

"Right Granger concentrate," Black repeats for the umpteenth time, even Black loses her usual shine. The witch growing bored with the repetition no one able to impress the Professor as of yet.

Hermione concentrates ignoring the gossiping from Lavender and her little group it is all pathetic, she can hear their whispering comments. Their little voices hissing at one another. _Look at her hair._ It makes her sigh. Makes her blood boil. She can feel Neville's eyes on her, urging her. _She cannot do anything, Ron said._

"You're going to want to…" Black trails off, lifting from her perch.

Hermione eyes focussed solely on the levitating vase; in all honesty, it is hardly anything dramatic. A very simple spell asking for simple wand–man–ship. Except Lavender is scoffing in the background chuckling under her breath. _Cheat._ The words makes Hermione nerves grind she can barely focus even as Black nods encouragingly.

"Make sure there's no strings attached." Lavender calls earning an 'ooh' from the class.

A whisper of fight leaving the tips of tongues. Anyone wanting to cause a spark between the girls right now, Hermione would prefer to be in Slytherin; at least they would call her names to her face. _Make water out of wine._ She cannot do that, but she can shut lavender up.

The vase morphs, swirling in the air, Black sitting forward with intrigue. It twirls the vase morphing from ceramic to a swirling mass of water with a flex of her wrist she sends it to Lavender, causing a shriek to erupt and Lavender's hand to shoot up to protect her face. She stops the water an inch from the witch, with a click the vase lands in front of the witch.

"No strings." Hermione taunts.

Moving to take her seat once more, she leaves Lavender to stare at the vase in front of her. She pulls her chair in, even as Neville slyly gives her a nudge as the class continues she glances at the clock not long until the game.

"Right, I expect all home work in by Friday." Black calls out ending the class.

The class groans as Hermione jumps from her seat, she has done all her homework now she has the day free, to relax and do nothing. She will walk with the boys to the match before heading to the stands, a part of her she wonders if Harry's father will be there.

"A word Granger." Black calls before Hermione can even finish packing her bag.

Sighing, Hermione watches the boys leave wishing them luck and promising to watch them play. Lavender struts from the room sending Hermione a gloating look as she leaves, pleased with winning some invisible battle. Hermione frowns, it is not as though she did anything wrong if anything; Lavender should be in here. The door shuts leaving her alone with Black once more. Hermione hopes Black will not bring the boggart topic up; Hermione is not in the mood to discuss it.

"Mirror Men." Black says suddenly, moving her desk once more.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asks.

"The creature disguised as a Dementor – the one you cheated on, was a mirror man. Since you missed our earlier brief and ran off before I could inform you anymore, I might as well do so now. Mirror men that is what they are called they are strange creatures. Related to the Boggart in some way, they mirror what they are instructed to."

"They're in the next challenge?"

"Something like that. Maybe you need to do a bit of revising, I would give it to you as homework however," Black reaches over to the open draw retrieving an essay. " _Dragons are dangerous and unpredictable creatures. One of the hardest creatures for the wizarding world to conceal from muggles. Therefore…"_

Her essay hits the desk with a thud. Hermione stares at the essay; she does not fully understand where this is going. Is Black unhappy with her homework?

"If I wanted to read a book on dragons I would go to the library. Truthfully I'm rather disappointed in this effort." Ouch, Hermione blinks swallowing harshly. "Where's the passion Granger? If you have too much homework I can scrap it and you can join all the others."

"No," Hermione protests. "I'll do it again."

"Make sure you do, put some love into it. I want to see what you know about dragons. Truly research it, go into the forbidden forest and see for yourself. Go talk to Charley Weasley; unlike his idiot brother, he is very informative. Chat with him, it'll help."

"Ron's not an idiot."

"Still you defend him. Tell you what; I will make a bet with you. Five gallons says he lets this game go to his little brain. He will show his true colours for you to see. Then you can look me in the eyes and tell me just what sort of friend he is."

Hermione hesitates, Black's eyes are gleaming like a wolves, which has caught and is now taunting its prey. The wolf knows it has its teeth in something; a coin slips between her fingers she flicks it in the air.

"That is if you have the money." Hermione ignores the dig. "Even if you don't I want to make this bet."

"Why?" Hermione finally questions.

"Because pet," Black says stalking forward the coin still rotating between fingers, reflecting the sunlight. "I like to prove you wrong."

A hand slides forward, a handshake offered Hermione swallows, eyeing the hand. She has no idea what she is agreeing too she will defend Ron, Black is wrong, Ron is not a bad person he is just an idiot.

"I have the money." Hermione defends. "And he's no idiot."

"You're willing to bet on that?" Black asks.

"Yes."

Hermione takes the offered hand, surprised at the warm smooth skin the heat from the handshake, the fingers curling around her hand. It sends electricity through her body, awakens everything. She shivers as Bellatrix pulls her forward inches apart from one another.

"Let's see if you can look me in the eye at the end of this." She whispers deliciously close.

The hand lets go, releasing Hermione as Black pulls away, heading to her desk and throwing her essay into the bin. Taking a deep breath Hermione steps back glancing around the room, trying to catch her breath.

"That'll be all Granger."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

A cheer breaks out, flags flying wildly. Another player shoots overhead narrowly avoiding the bludger, Ron is in action as he knocks the quaffle away from the rings once more before throwing it back to Ginny. The crowd roars. Hermione cheers alongside Neville and Seamus jumping up and down on the benches.

"Winner Gryffindor!"

The roar of lions as the players celebrate on pitch. Hermione claps excitedly, her earlier run in with Professor Black forgotten. Hermione runs and hugs Harry, hooking arms with him as they follow the mass of Gryffindor's chanting their way to the common room. Hermione is proud. Proud and happy for Ron that he is finally able to show his worth able to show everyone that he is capable. The common room full to breaking point, Ron man of the match standing on the table arm in the air, looking around in slight bewilderment.

Hermione claps with the rest of them, waits for him to climb down and join Harry and her. They can celebrate privately discuss the match as they usually do when Harry plays. Ginny, Ron and Hermione along with Harry usually find somewhere to celebrate. With a bottle of butter beer and sweets, it is their thing.

The unimaginable happens; Lavender climbs on to the table and pulls Ron into a kiss. Another cheer from the crowd, hooting of the boys. It is a slippery kiss nothing like the movies, not sweet or gentle but urgent and unrefined. Something stabs her chest, disappointment. Betrayal. She steps backwards, disappearing into the crowd and fleeing the room. Trying to ignore the chanting 'Ron' behind her, she runs and hides heading towards the abandoned part of the castle.

 _He would not be up there if it were not for me._ She shushes the thoughts. She is happy for Ron. Isn't she? Maybe some recognition, some acknowledgment. _He ignored us at the first chance he got. Avis._ Tears slip from her cheeks, she is not aware of the birds floating around her, her creation. Not the first time though it happens sometimes when she becomes angry. She used to make them at home, to cheer herself up when her father would grow angry. It worked until crooks tried to eat one.

"I'm going to assume by the birds I won the bet?"

Hermione sighs burying her face into her knees this is not what she needs right now. Peeping out the corner of her tear filled eyes, she finds Professor Black lingering in the shadows. She wonders how long Black has been watching, Hermione turns to regard her. Why can she not catch a break?

"What do you want?" Is the defeated question.

"Just passing by," Black mutters, leaning against the wall. "When I heard fluttering, thought another owl had crashed."

"No owls."

"No, no owls just lots of birds. Pretty impressive Granger, a tricky spell to master yet you managed to do so wandlessly and with non-verbal magic."

Hermione shrugs lifelessly. What did it matter? Ron has just sealed their fate; they stand divided and soon the other contestants will conquer them. She put so much effort into the team so much faith into Ron and Harry. It is all going to come tumbling down in the next few levels.

"I do it a lot." Hermione eventually answers vaguely indicating the birds. "When I'm upset or angry."

"That happens often?" Black probes.

A door opens distracting Hermione, giggling laughter as two unwanted figures tumble into the corridor. They stop staring at Hermione. The angle is fortunate they cannot see Black lingering in the shadows, observing. A sneer crosses Lavenders face as she grabs Ron's arm tugging him closer.

"Come on won, won this room is taken."

Hermione almost gags at the nickname. Won won? Is the girl for real, if she was not so angry she would laugh. Ron was there during DADA as Lavender tried to start a fight with Hermione and now he is busy sucking her face.

"Oppugno." Hermione hisses, aware of the slightest twitch from Black.

The bird's squawk before darting straight towards Ron and Lavender, Lavender screeches running from the room, Ron is not as sensible. He steps forward as the birds swoop down on him. Ron throws his hands up as the birds attack, trying to reach and tear any piece of flesh he shouts in fear trying to escape the room. Hitting his leg in the rush and stumbling out through the door. The birds chasing him as he runs.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione listens to the noise the crying of anger and pain. Bitterness rises inside her; she could not care less if they are in the same team together. Right now, she wants nothing to do with Ron; she will not help him – not anymore. Not for him to turn around and throw it in her face.

"I should report that." Black says, stepping from the shadows with a smirk on her face. "Except Won won had it coming."

A breathless laugh escapes Hermione; she glances up to the witch who is looking out one of the windows in front of her. "Please never say that again."

"What won won? Think I should say it in class, wait till I tell Severus." Black says unusually cheerful.

A small smile appears on Hermione's face, she knows how the Potion Master will react to the news. He will come looking for her wanting to have a good chat about the latest developments. She has never seen Black this carefree it puts her on guard, wonders what Black's motives are.

"I owe you five gallons." Hermione murmurs.

Black half shrugs regarding Hermione on the steps behind her. "Technically it's against school code to endorse betting. I can't accept it."

"Then why make the bet?" Hermione questions.

"Isn't it obvious?" Black asks.

"No, it's really not."

"Because Granger," Black sighs turning round to fully regard Hermione. "You needed a wakeup call. Since you are too stupid to withdraw your name, it is my job to advise you throughout the championships. You were not listening. I had to show you."

"What that my friends will stab me in the back for their second of fame?"

"Yes. I know about your little confundus charm used during practice you really should speak to Potter, his mind is like an open book." Hermione blushes. "It gave me the best platform to break through to you."

Black steps forward, almost swallowing all the oxygen around them. Slowly, inch by inch she lowers herself down until she is kneeling until she is within eyesight with Hermione. Swallowing, Hermione refuses to glance at the red lips or the cleavage that bulges slightly. _Do not look do not look._

"They are using you – watch your back."

"Harry won't…"

"Harry isn't your biggest threat. Time to make a plan Granger and I recommend not turning your back on Weasley. After all history has a habit of repeating itself. Harry is following in his father footsteps; let's just hope he doesn't in the championships."

"I don't…" Hermione begins.

"Hermione!" A voice calls out in the corridor.

Black retreats, standing back up. "Just one last thing. How much of my homework do you remember?"

"All of it, why?"

A small smile slips across Black's lips, nodding to herself. The sound of someone approaching. The clip, clopping of heavy feet bearing down on them she would recognise Harry's feet anywhere. Black readjusts her robe, sparing one last look at the door. The approaching feet.

"I thought so."

She vanishes disappearing into the shadows of the school, taking the suffocating atmosphere with her and leaving Hermione alone on the stairs. The door opens as Harry rushes in, taking in the startled Hermione on the stairs.

"I saw Ron, you alright?" Harry asks. "He's being an idiot, 'Mione I'm sorry."

"You're not responsible for Ron's actions Harry." Hermione reminds.

He shrugs; shuffling closer and slipping down next to her on the step an arm offered she curls into him, taking the offered warmth. Ron's actions hurt, except they are not the reason she finds herself confused. Professor Black's actions puzzle her; she cannot understand the actions of the witch. It boggles her, her mind running too fast.

"I know how you feel." Harry murmurs. "Seeing Ron with someone else."

 _Oh no please do not say it._ Hermione prays to anyone listening, that Harry does not continue this conversation. He has the wrong end of the stick she does not like Ron like that never has, he is her friend, and she feels betrayed by him. How Harry does not see, what is heading their way is beyond her. Instead she ignores her jabbering friend, knows he wants Ginny except Ginny is in a relationship. Why is Professor Black asking if she remembers what she learnt in her extra homework? Tomorrow is the next challenge, it is coming and this will show to the rest of the contestants just how broken they are. She might go through her extra credit work again, to see if there is anything that can give her a hint to what is coming.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

Tugging her robe closer, Hermione glances through the book again, flicking from page to page. The cold is setting in, creeping in through the library. Chilling her to the bones, she shivers slightly, moving the lantern closer to her, feeding of the heat. Something shuffles in the library; she glances up looking around like a meerkat.

Someone is in the library with her, grasping her wand she rises from her seat, her eyes darting around the room looking for the odd one out. A book drops from the shelf, bending its hardback as it crashes to the floor she shivers under the gloom, the moon winking through the window.

A figure steps out, making Hermione jump she stumbles backwards into the table behind with a wince. Professor Black standing in front of her, causing even more gloom than usual.

"Professor, I didn't hear you." Hermione murmurs, glancing around the empty library.

"My intention." Black answers vaguely.

"I was just finishing off." Hermione says indicating the table full of books. She hopes she will not receive another jet of water for her troubles. "I'll be heading back in a minute."

"No rush," Black answers stepping forward.

Swallowing, Hermione watches the witch step even closer running her finger along the edge of the table, gathering dust before blowing it aside. Hermione reaches for the books wanting to move them aside to escape the room, to have some air. A hand pushes her arm; she stumbles with a yelp into the chair. A flutter in the window, a shape moving but she ignores it focusing on the witch stalking closer.

"What?" Hermione asks, shuffling in the seat.

"Finish what you started." Black whispers pointing to the half-finished essay.

Glancing at the witch circling behind her, Hermione picks up the quill, her hand shaking slightly. Trying to turn her attention on the essay but she cannot. The words fail to come to her as she stares at the parchment another flutter in the window it makes her mind wobble. Confused she looks up, only to freeze at the hands on her shoulder.

"You're very tense." Black says softly next to her ear.

A streak of black hair rubs her cheek; she refuses to brush it aside. The hot breath ghosting across her ear as Black reads over her shoulder. The words become blurred. Hermione struggles to breathe, struggles to think straight. Strong fingers massage her shoulders as though an afterthought as Black continues to read her essay.

"Professor?" Hermione asks her voice breaking.

"Fear not pet, I won't bite. Too much."

Black's tongue darts out wetting her lips. Hermione's heart is heavy, pounding increasingly louder beneath her rib cage her mind spiralling out of control. Another hand ghosts over her shoulder, she automatically relaxes into the touch. A warm thumb brushes hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear.

"Is there a problem?" Black wonders divided only by the wooden chair.

"No." Hermione squeaks, swallowing harshly.

She needs to get out of here. Black has no idea what she is doing to her body, cannot possibly know what she is doing. A rough hand grabs the chair, spinning it and her around until she is face to face with her Professor. Another shuffle divides her attention, until a smooth hand traces her chin.

"Let's share a secret." Black whispers, lips a touch out of reach. "I'll go first."

Hermione can barely nod, unable to help herself, her eyes dart downwards to the cleavage bulging in the corset. A shiver runs through her body, setting everything on fire. Her heart jumping. A hand slips along her arm until it grasps her own; electricity erupts sending her nerves sky rocketing. A devious smile graces Black's lips smearing the ruby red lipstick. She inhales. She smells like… wait. She smells like smoke.

"Hermione?" Black's low voice startles her. "You okay?"

A short nod. Another whiff of smoke. A hiss in the corner. A shudder passes through her body another smile on Black's face makes her freeze; she needs to leave escape the room. Except the soft touches turns to pinning her in the chair. She gasps aloud as Black moves the last few inches, their lips touching.

"I know what you did." She hisses. "Her – mio – ne." Black sings.

It is haunting echoing in the library, the books repeating the name and signing it back. Nails pierce her flesh and she grunts in pain, trying to shake the witch off. Movement to her right makes her stop – dead. A figure she never wished to see shifts stumbling towards her, with one leg twisted in an ungodly way, dragging lifelessly. Mouth open in a constant scream. Skin burnt and crumbling from bone to dust on the floor, a trail leading straight for her. A low groan. She shouts demanding to be free. Begs to escape, she needs her wand.

"Her – mio – ne!" Black sings.

She jerks in the chair trying to escape the living dead stumbling towards her, eyes like charcoal. Her father heading straight towards her, his broken fingers reaching for her.

"LET me GO!" Hermione shouts turning to kick the witch off.

A scream escapes her mouth Black is no longer there. Another creature with talons as sharp as knives pin her to the chair, it is a trick. Her father is nearly there, his hands reaching for her.

"Her – mio – ne!"

"Hermione!"

She sits bolts upright startled awake and knocking Ginny from her bed. Sweat sliding down her back, hands shaking the girl's room is empty except for her and Ginny. Catching her breath, she watches Ginny pick herself up from the floor, dusting herself down before sitting back on the bed.

"Shit 'Mione nearly took twenty minutes to wake you. Gave me heart attack." Ginny grumbles, taking a trembling hand in hers. "Was tempted to fetch McGonagall."

"I'm fine." Hermione answers, running a hand through her sweaty hair. "What time is it?"

"Chill the girls got up early to get good seats in the Championships. You're not late; I thought I'd wait round for you."

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione whispers, accepting the offered glass of water.

"No worries, you started fitting in your sleep, muttering over and over. Hell of a dream even screamed at one point. Nearly crapped myself." Ginny chuckles. "What was it about?"

"Just the first round except we didn't make the jump and fell to our deaths." Hermione lies, not particularly happy sharing the true dream.

"No surprise there, would give anyone nightmares. You have another ten minutes before we need to head down, but I recommend a shower. You smell."

"Remind me again why we're friends?" Hermione asks.

"Would you rather me be honest or not?" Ginny questions standing up and stripping from her pyjamas. "Or let me send you out there for the world to see smelling like a trolls armpit and looking like you had a shag in the bush?"

"I'll just grab that shower." Hermione mutters.

A short laugh escapes Ginny as she throws her top on the floor. Hermione chooses that moment to escape from the room, not comfortable to watch Ginny strip naked in front of her. The shower is hot, cleansing her body and removing the dream from her mind. She presses her forehead against the cold tiles.

The dream left her open leaving her unsettled, hurt and raw for the world to see; in a couple of hours she will be in the arena, she could not have picked a perfect time for such a dream. A long-suffering sigh escapes her, where had the dream come from. Too much stress that is all it is, too much stress.

 _You wanted to kiss Professor Black._ The makes her eyes snap open, she wanted her Professor so badly in the dream. The wetness between her thighs testament to that. It is nothing though, just a silly crush she has nothing to fear she is not the only one to have a crush on the witch. Half the students have a crush or at least admire the witch. Nothing unusual there. She would just have to keep a wide berth of the witch and it will pass.

 _I wanted her so badly. The simplest touch set me on fire._

She chooses to hum to herself, to drown out the comments in her head. To erase the dream from her mind focusing instead on the upcoming level. Choosing to leave her thoughts in the shower to wash them down the drain and to think no more of them.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

There is no higher being, Hermione has come to that conclusion. Someone up above is tormenting her. She joined the boys waiting for the level to begin only for them to be broken up; Harry went with Hagrid, Neville with McGonagall and Ron with an unknown volunteer. All into separate rooms. Hermione however, Hermione received Professor Black.

Professor Black currently chatting quietly to a volunteer before shutting the door and walking back into the centre of the room. Hermione choses a very interesting blank wall to stare at, her cheeks pink in embarrassment. Anything to avoid looking at Black to avoid eye contact. Her mental barriers up strong and high it actually causes a headache.

"You are unusually quiet." Black points out starting conversation.

"Don't know what you mean." Hermione answers offhandedly.

"Still angry are we?"

"No, just waiting."

"Waiting?"

"For the level to begin." Hermione clarifies.

"Waiting for the level to begin?" Black parrots sceptically.

Hermione nods confidentially still refusing to look at the witch. _Do not look. Do not look. She is wearing red lipstick._ She mentally slaps herself, now is not the time to become aware of the witch's fashion. Ignore the tapping foot, tap, tap – tap. She sighs swallowing rather loudly. _Smooth._

"Nervous?" Black questions.

"Be weird if I wasn't."

Black does not reply to that instead she simply stares at Hermione, who refuses to acknowledge the witch. The wall ever so interesting. It is silly, just a dream. It means nothing. Johnny Depp sometimes appears in her dreams and she fails to find herself thinking about him all day.

"Give me your arm." Black instructs stepping forward.

"What why?" Hermione asks, finally turning her attention to Black.

"Because I said so."

Frowning, Hermione offers her left arm, as Black steps forward. A green armband in her hand she slips it over Hermione's hand nails scraping her skin, she refuses to shiver. Ignores the electric current running through her body. Paying attention only to the band. Moving her robe out the way Black fixes the armband to her bicep, she tightens the band to a point Hermione fears loss of circulation.

"This is to remain on throughout the level. You cannot apparate. Removing band will mean disqualification. Understood?"

Hermione nods eyeing the band on her arm. Black seems happy with the response as she checks her watch one last time. With a sharp nod of the head, Hermione follows the witch as she leads her to the double doors. With a push, Black holds the door open for Hermione to step through into the room to join the boys.

"Watch your back." Black whispers.

Before Hermione can respond the door shuts behind her, she steps closer to the boys. Standing in the empty room waiting for the big wooden gate to lift and the level to begin. They all shift nervously, as the crowd claps. Cheering, waiting for them. Expecting the release of lions.

The gate cranks open, Hermione frowns. Usually Lord Riddle would address his audience before allowing them to enter. A light bleeds through the gap making them all wince stepping forward they enter the level; more hedge groves decorate the arena. Except there is no mist just sunshine. A black blanket almost see through cast over them, preventing anything from falling into the arena from the crowd and stopping anything from getting out. See through for the audience, but not for the contestants. The audience a big blur of movement.

"Welcome contestants!" Lord Riddle calls.

Volunteers rush about above them on brooms, patrolling the area under the blanket. Why would they need volunteers in with them? Are they duelling the volunteers?

"You will notice the volunteers on brooms they are not to be interacted with, they are there for your protection. There are four teams inside today another four will enter when you leave and so forth. You are to make it to the checkpoint, none the less. One of you is not who they appear to be. One of you is an imposter. Your objective is to free you trapped teammate. They are somewhere down there with you; their location only available after you correctly discover who is a mirror man. Who the imposter is. Never the less, do not get too hasty to point your finger. Only once can you cast the Riddikulus spell. Only one chance. If you reach the check point with the mirror man you will fail."

A roar breaks out from the crowd. Is this why they went to separate rooms so someone could change for a mirror man? She glances at the boys each one eyeing one another as suspect. Her wand held tight in her hand. Who could it be?

"We've got this." Harry reassures. "We can figure this out; we know each other so well."

"One last thing. You are wearing tracking bands. This is for your own protection. There are Wendigo's lose in the arena. Tread wisely."

"What's a Wendigo?" Ron asks confused.

BANG! The canon sounds, echoing in the arena. Hermione swallows her legs like jelly. She shares a horrified look with Harry; he knows exactly what creature is in with them. The worst kind. Were they crazy allowing a Wendigo in the arena?

"It's muggle folklore." Hermione answers staring at the moving shrubs in fear. "Cannibals Ron, Humans that have eaten other humans and as result turned into a monster. We're locked in arena with an imposter and flesh eating cannibals."

The crowd roars once more as the level begins, volunteers rushing overhead. Hermione tightens her grip on her wand, who could she trust. A screeching roar echoes in the arena the crowd falling silent, the only noise is their breathing. The sun chooses that moment to disappear behind a cloud, bathing them in darkness. Scurrying of feet a slither in the bushes, the chattering of teeth and haunting cooing of a creature long since lost. The cannibals are here.

* * *

 **A/n:** Anyone have any idea how annoying it is to do some editing only for the screen to shut down and you forgot to save your work? Yeah just happened haha, anyway on with the comment. I apologise for not getting around to anyone with their reviews my writing has taken a knock lately and struggling to actually get things down. So this chapter is one of my favourites so far, I have more but this is the real first interaction for our girls, shame really, but I won't spoil by saying why.

So briefly a Wedigo is a creature I recently found on the internet, most commonly known to America (going of info from internet so maybe wrong) and I just took their general information and adapted it. In some ways this story is continuing some parts of canon hence Hermione and Ron's interaction with the Avis spell, always one of my favourite moments. A lot more brutal in the book than the film, in the book the birds actually pecked Ron's skin so I went with it. Now those who have followed my other stories will pick up on my mention of cousin boggart the Mirror men weren't in CITM but I adapted the original idea and created this. The boggarts from CITM may make an appearance but we will have to see. So who's looking forward to the next round? I am, also get to meet Fleur maybe a little jealous from Black, but my lips are sealed till then. A massive thank you guys for the support this story wouldn't be here without you and I will get to messaging you shortly. As for all the guests, you guys rock I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Also slightly sorry for spoiling the sexy dream turn nightmare, but it won't be that easy now. Also admit it, who isn't curious to see why Hermione is dreaming of her dad as a burnt corpse come back to life.

 _Till next time._


	10. Level Two - Wendigo Retreat

**A/n:** So all this chapter almost never made it today I am pushing it with last minute upload if there are any errors more so than usual I apologise I will come back round and edit when I have time. I also haven't replied to reviews I've been far too busy. So fanfiction went of line early which put me back annoyingly. Seems to be working now. Thank you all again for your support do enjoy this chapter a lot of things coming to light. And no minors quite gruesome! I will get back to you all shortly till next time hopefully won't be a delay.

 **Warnings:** Story contains scenes of violence throughout, swearing and scenes of sexual nature. Rated M for a reason. Story also deals with child and drug abuse. Deals with death and blood in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ten_**

The crowd roars once more as the level begins, volunteers rushing overhead. Hermione tightens her grip on her wand, who could she trust. A screeching roar echoes in the arena the crowd falling silent, the only noise is their breathing. The sun chooses that moment to disappear behind a cloud, bathing them in darkness. Scurrying of feet a slither in the bushes, the chattering of teeth and haunting cooing of a creature long since lost. The cannibals are here.

Taking a deep breathe she steps forward, her feet squelching in the drying mud. Strange, she scruffs the ground with the tip of her foot, very odd. Why is the ground soft? _What does it matter, there's Wendigo's lose and someone is not who they seem._ All the boys are acting normal, except a Mirror Man is perfect the only way to catch them out is with memories.

Ron claps his hands together and Hermione knows he is going to take the lead. Except she is too buys thinking who had who? Neville went with McGonagall, Harry with Hagrid she cannot imagine Hagrid tricking Harry. This left Ron who went with a volunteer. _Could be a trick, split them up any one of the Professors could be responsible. Maybe I am a mirror man._ Would she know if she was? Maybe not, maybe they play with her memories, but the dream is still fresh from last night. Her cheeks still burn with embarrassment.

 _Wendigo._ A though occurs to her, she studied Wendigo's in her fourth year as extra work for Black, she goes through all the information she knows. They are super-fast, strong and tall. The perfect hunter. Only susceptible to fire, she learnt Fiendfye not from Black but from a book. She can cast the spell; she only hopes she does not have to use it. A habit of casting the spell far too well if her history was anything to go by.

Licking her lips, she glances to the orb hovering over her shoulder, its beady little eye recording her. She hears a whoop from the crowd for the action and she smirks. The crowd goes wild above them as she turns back to the boys.

"I think we should head to the check point." Ron says mustering his pride.

The checkpoint sits in the middle of the map, the flag waving to them over the tops of the hedges, a flapping beacon in the distance. They cannot leave with the Mirror Man or they will lose, it's a bad plan. Wherever they are keeping, the hostage it would be away from the flag.

"I suggest we figure out who isn't the real person." Hermione suggests, looking to Harry. "There's no point in heading to head the flag, we'll be sitting ducks. At least here we have our backs covered we don't need to worry about attack."

"So we sit here and hope we get it right?" Ron snaps at her, a slight scar under his eye from one of her birds. "That's a load of bull. I'm not waiting for one of those things to come eat me."

"Trust me Ron, they'll probably spit you back out." Is Hermione's snarky reply. "We need to figure out who isn't the real person it's the point of the level."

"No the point is not to be eaten."

"Two minutes ago you didn't even know what a Wendigo is, forgive me if I'm not so eager to follow your lead."

"What so we have to follow yours? Who the hell put you in charge?"

"You did when you signed my name for the championships."

"Guys this isn't getting us anywhere." Harry interrupts becoming a physical barrier.

"I agree with Ron, we should head to the flag." Neville says.

 _Say what?_ Hermione turns bewildered eyes to her friend, Neville currently rocking on the balls of his feet. A habit his developed when anxious, he returns her accusing look with a blank stare. _He went with McGonagall; she would not have done it – would she?_ Ron is nodding eagerly, puffing out his chest.

"Right on mate, you're welcome to stay here 'Mione."

"And let you guys be eaten no chance. Lavender would be lost without her Won Won."

A roar of laughter erupts from the stands as Hermione walks past the blushing Ron. Harry jogging to keep up, she feels bad for Harry. Caught between two arguing friends, except the pity falls short when she remembers she had to do the same thing back in their fourth year.

They continue cautiously through the hedges, fear itching at the souls of their feet's, pulling at the base of their necks. Anything could be in the bushes; it could jump out at them at any moment. Harry marches next to her despite Ron's brave words he is quite happy to hang back behind her, ready for her to lead the way. The arena is suspiciously quiet, there is meant to be four teams in the arena, why is it so quiet?

She takes a deep breath glancing to the dark sky, the volunteers rushing above them on brooms. A strange thought occurs to her, she could steal a broom find where they are keeping the hostage and head to the flag. _It's a backup plan._

Slowing her pace, she allows Ron to stalk past her barely sparing her a second glance. She feels no remorse for her actions despite their tense relationship he made his point clear she made hers impossibly clearer. There is a rumour of a lover's rift going on, how Ron is cheating on Lavender with Hermione. The thought nearly made her sick; she will not give the rumour any credit.

Falling into step with Neville, she matches his pace, eyeing the growing closer flag with trepidation. This is a big mistake; the closer to the flag they get the closer the Mirror Man is to ruining them. However, who could it be? Could be anyone.

"Was thinking after this I need to Hogsmead?" Hermione says.

"Yeah could do, I need to go to Honey Dukes." Neville replies.

Well that was far from revealing, Neville would live in Honey Dukes if he could she will have to try another tactic. She notices Ron throw a look over his shoulder towards them; she ignores it. Choosing to change tactic. If the boys will not listen to reason then she will have to dig through each one pulling out memories in hopes of finding the fake. Harry though for some reason she does not suspect Harry, there is no vibe from him. Harry is intent on keeping the peace James's will probably be watching, she wonders if he is proud. Proud of the young man is becoming or disappointed, she wonders what it is like to have proud parents. It's a sad thought, she chooses not to dwell on it not right here at least.

Shouting in the distance makes her pause, raised voices. Another group fighting, it is a clever level really what better way to destroy a team than to divide and conquer one. Hermione wonders just who else is in with them, which team have they got? Perhaps the Russians, she doubts it though, they are a big team they will go out later when there are more people in the crowd. The more popular team always drawing the bigger crowd and Russians have dominated for a long time.

"What we going to do when we get to the flag?" Harry asks, breaking their tense silence.

"Figure out who's the imposter." Ron answers as though this is going to be easy.

"How?"

Ron pauses, it is obvious that he was not paying attention to Black's instructions on Mirror Men. Hermione sighs looking towards the silent Neville for a show of support. Any support. Neville remains steadfast quiet. _It is him._ She ignores the warning. _It cannot be he went with McGonagall._ There is only one way to test it.

"What you doing for Christmas?" Hermione asks.

"Going with Nan to Italy for a week, and then spending time with the family." Neville answers. "What about you?"

Hermione shrugs, earning another look from Ron, who leans in to whisper to Harry.

"Something's off their mate, they're acting weird." Ron whispers to Harry.

"They're friends nothing weird at all." Harry answers.

"Nah mate they're planning something."

Sighing Hermione sends the orb watching her a withering glance, she really hates the orbs she might just bash it over Ron's head. It's greedy eye recording everything all their conversations.

"Family stuff," Hermione says vaguely earning a nod from Neville. "Thought we could do something, new film coming out looks good."

"Yea sounds good."

"Mums going to do her Mexican night, you know what she's like loves her Mexican food." Hermione probes. "Want to come?"

A flicker passes across Neville's face a distorted look crossing his features as though truly considering the offer. It does not matter she already knows who the Mirror Man is Neville knows her history. Knows of her mother's condition Hermione's mum has not cooked anything in years.

"Sure I like burritos."

She whips around a Ridikkulus smacking Neville straight in the face he flops backwards on the ground kicking mud up into the air. Harry is the first to react turning around wand-raised confusion evident on his face.

"Why the hell you do that for!" Ron shouts.

"Because he's the fake." Hermione argues.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah Ron, yeah I do." Hermione shoots back voice like steel.

A squeal escapes the lips of Neville, the creature morphing on the ground, legs kicking out and before their eyes Neville disappears into the bushes vanishing from view. They have found the mirror man; now all they had to do is find the real Neville.

"That's that then." Ron says as though he just figured it out. "We can go."

"Not without Neville." Hermione interrupts.

"'Mione's right, we're not leaving without Neville." Harry agrees. "How do we find him?"

"We follow the fake."

Hermione answers pointing to the tracks on the ground heading off into the unknown. Harry leads the way carefully heading through the bushes; branches slap them on the journey. She swallows harshly it feels too easy. Maybe there is something she is missing it cannot be this easy surely? None the less if it were Harry or Ron who were the Mirror Man then she may would have took longer to figure it out.

"How did you know it was Neville?" Harry asks.

"Neville's allergic to nuts to make authentic Mexican the sauces often contain nuts." It is a white lie.

Harry accepts it though with a little murmur "I didn't know that."

She smiles weakly, the truth is Neville knows everything about her; she cannot invite him to her house because there is not one. They made oaths and they made false memories to protect her history from any would be professors prowling through his mind.

Spells erupt in the distance a team not far from them; they creep closer to a hedge using it as cover. In front of them sits makeshift cells, covered by hedges unpotable from the distance. Neville will be in there. Gripping her wand she glances to Harry who nods, slowly she takes one foot out.

A spell narrowly misses her face she dives back in for cover Harry casting a Stupefy back in the direction of the attackers. Another spell hits the hedge Harry is holding his own, firing spells left right and centre.

"Hermione," Harry says narrowly dodging a spell. "We've got this, you get Neville."

She nods even as Ron steps forwards joining Harry in casting spells. She waits, waits for the spells to slow before running full pelt through the dazzling array of spells, a quick look to her right shows one of the Dumstrang group leading the attack. She dives for cover on the other side. The sound of Harry and Ron firing spells back and forth.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouts.

Breathing deeply, Hermione stares at the three cells looking in each one. One gate already open key sitting in the lock, she pokes her head into another. A figure sits towards the back, staring glumly at his feet she smiles.

"Neville." Hermione calls, the head shoots up.

"'Mione!" Neville shouts jumping to his feet, he rushes to the bars.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Cheers, the Beauxbatons already got one of theirs out; don't know about the other team."

Hermione points behind her to the sky alight, Neville grins. "You gonna let me out?"

"Where's the key?"

"You didn't get it?" Neville asks. "It's on the Mirror Man."

Ah, that would cause a problem; she hit the Mirror Man she doubts she will be finding him any time soon. That would also mean Neville is wandless she swallows. So much for easy, glancing around, she grabs the key from the already open door it's a long shot but it might work.

"We lost the Mirror Man." Hermione says trying the key in the lock.

"You hit it with the spell and scared it didn't you?"

"Gratitude." Hermione murmurs.

She slides the key in it remains locked. Throwing the key aside a nearby hedge catches fire, the duelling getting out offhand, she needs to hurry this up. The lock does not look magical and there is no way she is going looking for the Mirror Man with Wendigo's hovering around.

"Get away from the gate." Hermione advises pointing her wand at the lock.

"What you doing?" Neville asks hiding towards the back of the room.

"Breaking you out, I'll be damned if I'm going to hunt a boggart through the hedges for this sodding championships. Cover your eyes." She orders. "Bombarda!"

The lock explodes debris flying everywhere, a rush of wind slapping her in the face. Neville emerges from the cells blinking in the light, he smiles before frowning at her.

"You didn't get my wand either did you?"

"I'll get you a new one – a better one." Hermione reassures.

"Before or after Harry and Ron get taken out in a duel?"

Turning Hermione sighs at finding Harry and Ron falling back she needs to help. Looking around she picks up a branch handing it to the visibly annoyed Neville. He accepts it with a loud sigh weighing it heavily in his hands.

"If anyone comes, whack 'em."

She darts away leaving Neville stand caveman style waiting for war; she needs to play this smart. There is three Dumstrang cornering Harry and Ron. She has to time it right they cannot see her leaving they will be waiting though. Waiting for her to step out with Neville. The taller broader wizard steps forward attacking Ron. It is the perfect opportunity.

She moves like lightening darting out towards the opening, two wands turn to her, to hex. She dodges one spell, sliding to her knees as another spell flies overhead, successfully avoiding both attacks.

"Reducto."

The spell strikes the taller wizard he flies backwards hitting his smaller teammate they both go crashing into the distance. A groan escaping both men as they lay sprawled in the distance. The last man standing turns to her, as both Harry and Ron cast a spell. The man has no chance, an expalliamus and stupefy striking him in the gut. Sending him hurtling into the distance his wand landing in Harry has outstretched hand.

Rising to her feet, she gives the boys a triumph look, Harry grins, holding the spare wand in his hand. Hermione plucks it from his fingers handing it to the approaching Neville who manages a small smile.

"So to the flag?" Hermione asks.

Sharing a small laugh with Harry, they dust themselves down heading towards the flag. They do not lower their guard, Ron leading the way Harry following close behind. Hermione treks after them, Neville bringing up the rear.

Something catches her eye, she looks up the sun peeking out from the clouds, something does not sit right though. The sky unusually empty towards the south there are two volunteers on brooms but there is no one nearby. It makes her pause with the flag within touching distance a noise in the distance catching her attention.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

Wiping sweat from her forehead, Andy paces through the internal arena, the battle raging just below. She promised herself she would not hover, promised she would not mother Hermione too much. Damn it though, she wants to know what's going on. There were murmurs that a Wendigo had broken free of its tracker no one else knew anything. Therefore, she finds herself heading towards the main hub. She can gain access head of healing volunteers has its benefits.

She catches sight of video footage Hermione's group heading to the flag with the real Neville she breathes a sigh of relief. None the less she has a job to do she carries the folder to the main hub passing the Aurors outside Stepping into the main room she finds it alive with activity they have bird eye view of the arena and the crowds. Minister Riddle flicking through some files to the right next to a wizard watching the Championships unfold.

A figure moves in front of Andy and she does not need to look to know who it is, she holds out the file in a peace offering. Her sister staring at her with a mixture of annoyance and something else. Despite herself, she smiles looking towards the big screen happy with Hermione's progress.

"How's it going Bella?" Andy asks watching the volunteer mull in and out.

"You can see how on the screen." Bella answers roughly.

"I heard a Wendigo broke free."

"It's under control there's an Auror down there."

It is surprising how embracing of muggle technology Lord Riddle is, his volunteers handling what she would guess to be a muggle computer. Riddle has brought Wizarding world out of the dark ages and pushed them towards muggle creations. Slowly it takes time to change culture but testament of his success is the championships themselves.

"That's odd." A volunteer murmurs, earning Bella's attention.

There is a murmuring from the crowd, not the usual roar a whispering amongst onlookers. Something is happening in the arena. Swallowing, Andy glances around at the volunteers no one seems disturbed no reason to be alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks the volunteer.

"Volunteer six isn't moving in the arena."

"The one with the Beauxbaton girl?"

"Might be a glitch."

"Bella?" Andy whispers.

"One of the Beauxbatons girls was separated on the way to the flag, volunteer six intervened was escorting her back out. I'm sure their tracker just slipped off." Bella says with a sharp nod. "All Wendigo's are accounted for?"

"I have eyes on all of them; they're too busy following the other volunteers." The volunteer answers.

"Sending them in with Wendigo's is a bit risky isn't it?" Andy questions Bella who steps away from the monitor.

"There's only three hardly dramatic."

"Two Hogwarts students are out." Another volunteer calls. "Potter and Weasley are clear, Longbottom and Granger nearly out."

"Nothing to worry about," Bella continues with a short smile.

Andy knows she has a long way to go until Bella will consider her sister again; the shame to the family may be too great for Bella truly to accept her again. Still though Andy will try to rebuild the bridge that closed a long time ago. Time heals all wounds.

"The Dumstrang were knocked out though."

"I saw." Andy says she caught that moment from Hermione.

"Wait," A voice says behind Bella. "Why she going back in?"

Turning around, Bella stares at the big screen. Hermione talking with Neville then the unimaginable happens she turns around and heads back into the arena. Choking on her breath, Andy glances to the frantic tapping of fingers.

"What the hell's going on?" Bella demands.

"We've lost a Wendigo, Volunteer five reported wrong said he had two Wendigo's but only has one." A volunteer replies.

"Where' the other one?"

"We have a volunteer down, the one escorting Beauxbaton witch out."

"Where is she?"

"I think I know." Andy whispers staring at the screen following Hermione back into the arena. "She's going back for someone."

 _~~~~~Fractures~~~~~_

A noise catches her attention, even when they are a few feet from grabbing the flag a few feet from ending it all. Hermione hears it a faint murmur in the distance like a sirens call, she thinks she is imagining it until she hears it again. She stops dead as Harry and Ron vanish through from the arena, Neville stops when he realises she is not following.

"Hermione?" Neville calls.

"Can you hear that?"

They both pause listening, that is when she hears it again another faint shouting in the distance. _Help._ It is so faint, so weak she thinks it's the wind. Except the air is missing one of its volunteers she counted them as she entered. There was seven, now there is only six. _Help!_ More desperate now, except none of the volunteers are reacting to the noise.

"Hermione please we can leave."

"Someone needs help Neville."

"It could be a trap."

"There's only six volunteers in the air where's the seventh one?"

"Maybe they've already left."

"Or maybe they're the ones who need help."

"HELP!" A scream echoes in the arena it makes her skin crawl in fear.

She steps forward, "Hermione don't. That's not our team!"

"And they are?" Hermione shouts back, pointing to where her teammates had vanished. "I didn't chose them, I wouldn't have chosen them."

"Don't do this."

"If we leave – if I leave here knowing that I could have prevented a death. Knowing someone died when we could have done something about it," She shakes her head in disgust. "I would never be able to live with myself."

Another scream for help, she backs away turning towards the sound. "Go on without me Neville I'll see you on the other side."

She runs back into the arena to the sound of the crowd and to words of Neville chasing after her. "You best do."

It could be a trap she knows this; Wendigo's can mimic human sounds she could be heading to a trap set by a Wendigo. The volunteer could have left the arena but her gut tells her this is the real thing. Even as her feet pound the muddy, ground heading to the source of the sound the hedges growing thicker. She has to dart around them a couple of times taking her out the way of the shouting voice. This is taking too long as she slides to a halt in front of another hedge the shouting much closer.

"Hello!" Hermione shouts her voice absurdly loud. "Can you hear me?"

"HELP me please, it has him!"

A girl calls from the other side of the hedge, glancing around Hermione sees no way through. She is going to have to make a hole, to break through to the other side. This could work in her favour, if it is a Wendigo then at least the spell will startle it if it's a human then she hopes they aren't burnt.

"Get away and down from the hedge!" Hermione shouts stepping back.

Lifting her wand, she points it the hedge mustering all her courage. "Fiendfye!"

A roaring flame erupts her wand burning the hedge. Flames lap at the mud scorching the air around them, a living breathing spell absorbing all the oxygen around her. It takes less than a minute to burn the hedges around her smoke billowing into the sky burning her way through to the person on the other side.

Slowly the fire evaporates into the sky, scorching the top of the arena much to the cheering of the crowd, around her lays debris of her actions. Swallowing Hermione steps through the destroyed remains of the burning hedge. Spotting the young blonde witch huddled in the corner hands protecting her face. Rushing forward Hermione slides to one knee offering her hand to the cowering witch.

"Its fine you're safe." Hermione promises tugging on the elbow they need to leave.

"Wendigo!" She screams pointing over Hermione's shoulder.

A coldness washes over her, lifting her head she turns to where the pointing figure points. Clattering of teeth makes her blood turn to ice; her heart hammers to a grinding stop. She swallows harshly; her breathing ragged a cold pale hand clutching her arm shaking in fear.

Blood drips, sliding along ash grey skin pulled taunt over bone, flesh hanging so limply in some places as though half way from shedding its skin. Bones push against skin, eyes so deep in their sockets as though a raised skeleton from the grave. Lips smeared with blood yellow teeth entrap flesh. Long claw like hands, so long they drag across the ground, the creature so tall it towers blocking the sun from view. She thinks it must be eight feet tall, its teeth chattering as it crouches low, smelling the air.

A gurgling sounds in its throat, Hermione almost retches she can see the throat the pulsing muscle throb against bone. A black tongue darts out licking at the air, the head turning ever so slowly accessing its new prey. Its large hind legs coiling ready to spring at her. A body lays at its feet, a neck pierced blood squirted along the hedges decorating the creature in an ungodly tinge of dark red. She can taste the metallic in the air, the volunteers stomach ripped open his intestines sprawled everywhere.

A horrified gasp echoes around them, the Wendigo rears back sniffing the air, the possible victims. Before the blinking abyss eyes finds hers, soulless sockets staring at her in hunger, a creature never satisfied. A clicking noise escapes its mouth ready to attack, merely analysing her waiting for her to react.

"When I say," Hermione whispers tugging the girl to her feet. "When I say run – run."

"It will catches us." The girl gasps with a French accent.

"Then run faster."

Rolling the wand in her hand, Hermione prepares herself; she will only have one shot at slowing the creature down, if she gets it wrong. Well the thought is not worth considering. Transfixed, she watches a fat droplet of blood glimmer its way down from smiling lips. _Incarcerous_ the spell sizzles from her wand striking the creature smack in the chest. A keeling roar erupts blooded lips it does not faze her even as the creature tries to break free. Fiendfye! A fire emerges as she drags the girl with her the fire surrounding the creature, preventing it from chasing her.

Pushing the young witch in front of her, "Go for the flag!" Hermione orders.

A horrible thought occurs what happens if she has just saved a Mirror man. If she leaves with one then she will lose, but she could not allow even that creature to come to harm. Her feet hit mud, forcing her forward propelling at high speed towards the exit. She dares not look behind dares not to even think what would happen if the creature were chasing after them.

How many Wendigo's are there?" She dares not think, she hopes it is at least one, she dare not consider the thought of more. The girl stumbles in front of her; Hermione grabs an arm pulling her back to her feet. There's shouting from the crowd, she cannot make out the words. The flag seems to be farther than she remembered, sweat growing at the base of her neck.

"Run, run –run." There is a chanting from the crowd, a horrible repetition echoing around her. "Run!"

She hears it, the chattering of teeth, even the camera recording her is shooting over her shoulder. The slapping of heavy feet on the ground the thumping closer of feet. Hermione risks it she looks. The Wendigo is loose. Bounding straight for her, a terrifying grin laughing at her, long claws destroying the ground in its wake. A scream erupts from the girl she has dared to look behind Hermione pushes urging her to move faster.

" _Run, run – run."_

There is shouting from the crowd almost screaming, and then a cold sweat breaks out. A strange wind against her neck – almost like breathing against her neck. The screaming grows louder from the crowd, the camera zooming moving from her shoulder. There is a wendigo behind her. An odour of decay and decomposition invades her sense making her gag.

Something cold wraps around her throat, wrenching her backwards, pulling her off her feet stealing the breath from her lungs. A gasp leaving her if she could she would scream for help, beg for assistance, she would but the creatures grip is too strong. Stars erupt in her eyes, the world is tilting, she is aware of the creature sniffing at her neck.

 _I am going to die._ The thought is terrifying; it makes her so very cold and numb. Her wand lies forgotten on the floor the girl is pointing a shaking wand at the creature. Except the creature is smart using Hermione as a shield. Teeth graze her skin she meets the black pits that represent its eyes there is no soul left in this creature. Just insatiable lust of hunger a creature never satisfied. A glint to her right another greedy little creature feeding at her weakness. The camera. Her hand snatches the glowing orb, as sharp teeth jolt backwards death within reach. She wheels the orb like a weapon swinging it around. It smashes against the creatures head with a roar of pain the creature realises her. She collapses to her knees, snatching her wand from the mud she turns.

"Confringo!"

It catches mid launch, claws outstretched the spell hits the creature face. The blast blistering across its face a shriek of agony ringing in her ears as the creature topples backwards. Hitting the mud with a soft groan. A soft sigh escapes her mouth; still though the creature is breathing, she cannot risk it getting back up.

"Petrificus Totalus," She casts hoping the body bind will hold the creature in place.

"Are you okay?" The girls asks stepping forward.

"I'm fine." Hermione promises.

Running a hand along her neck, Hermione swallows deeply the flag is not too far they should be able to make it and escape. She goes to move to tell the witch to keep going when another sound grabs her attention. There's shouting a smoke in the distance a figure running towards them she squints.

"Granger!" Someone shouts running towards her. "For the love of merlin help!"

Its Blaise running towards them, fear evident on his face, Hermione points her wand. This could all be a trap, which is when she sees it. Another Wendigo heading in their direction chasing Blaise bearing down on him. Swallowing Hermione steadies her aim, as Blaise runs towards them wide eyed and panicking.

"Down!" Hermione cries.

With two more steps, he throws himself to his feet, hitting the ground with a thud the Wendigo in plain sight.

"Levicorpus!"

It takes the Wendigo by surprised, wiping its feet from underneath it and pulling far into the air. Hanging it suspended upside down. She thanks Merlin Professor Snape taught her the spell, she borrowed his Potions book all sorts of spells to learn. Shakily Blaise gets to his feet, staggering over to her wand in his limp hand.

She has never seen the boy so dishevelled, sweat dripping from his face, a gash to the back of his robe. He looks at her, the wand pointed at him; he raises his hand in peace.

"Owe you Granger," he murmurs before looking past her to the other Wendigo. "Shit you knocked out two?"

Hermione shrugs not taking her eyes of the Slytherin, the girl shuffles closer to her earning Blaise's attention. He rises and eyebrow looking around for the rest of Hermione's team.

"Who's this?" Blaise asks.

Hermione goes to answer before pausing she does not actually know. She has a sneaking suspicion though, if the pure silvery blonde hair is anything to go by. Surprised, she thought the witch would be too young to enter the Championship then again Hermione did never ask how old she was.

"Gabrielle Delacour," the girl introduces. "I was separated from my group."

"You swapped teams Granger?"

"Not quite," Hermione answers sharing a small smile with the girl next to her. "You're Fleur's sister?"

"Oui."

"Where's your team Blaise?"

"No idea we got separated, had a bloody Mirror Man attack me ran straight into this," He points to the struggling creature in the sky. "Volunteers tried to restrain it with ropes but it broke free dragged three of their bloody blooms."

Before Hermione can reply movement behind Blaise makes her point her wand out the smoke emerges Draco with Goyle, staggering towards them with their wands raised. Standing tall Hermione prepares for attack but Blaise steps in between them.

"Lower your weapon Malfoy," Blaise orders. "Granger's fine."

"She's on the other team." Draco points out.

"True but she also knocked out two Wendigo's no offence but I'm sticking with her."

Hermione smirks at that, she glances at the Wendigo behind, it seems to be stirring coming out of its injury. She is unsure if her body bind will hold it and she has no intention of finding out.

"Can we discuss this after we get to the flag?" Hermione asks. "Before these two break free and eats us?"

The boys stare at her, before nodding between themselves, she points for them to go first, not foolish enough to have a Slytherin behind her. Begrudgingly they lead the way, curious Hermione looks around for Crab wondering where the other boy was. Perhaps they did not manage to rescue him.

"If you're looking for Crab he broke his ankle had to be escorted out." Blaise informs her.

"How's he do that?"

"Spell from one of those." Draco accuses pointing to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle shrugs at the accusing finger, feeling little remorse for her teammate's actions. They reach the flag just as the Dumstrang team reach it. She thought she knocked them out except there is two-left standing. Another standoff, except Hermione is not in the mood for a fight.

A flash of orange makes them all jump a spell colliding with both boys knocking them away; out of nowhere, Neville emerges with a grin.

"What took you so long?" He asks Hermione smiles before frowning pointing her wand at Neville.

"Granger?" Draco asks following her actions.

"Neville was a Mirror man," Hermione informs. "When's my birthday?"

Neville blinks at her. "How the hell would I know?"

She nods happy with that reply. "Fourth year, forbidden forest remember what happened?"

A scarlet blush breaks out, his cheeks flaming bright red and he looks away sharply. She laughs lowering her wand satisfied, Neville is who says he is.

"Grab ze flag." Gabrielle orders.

Four hands shoot out grabbing the flag, Gabrielle, Draco, Blaise and Goyle disappearing. She glances to Neville who's staring over her shoulder. Turning she finds the last remaining Wendigo staring after them. Ropes dangling from its arms and feet from where it broke free. This Wendigo is different to the others slightly taller broader. Hermione glances to the fallen Dumstrang if she leaves them here there is a chance they could die. Neville reads her mind.

Between them, they drag the two Dumstrang students to the flag, the Wendigo shifting forward stalking them. Heaving a heavy arm over her shoulder Hermione spares the Wendigo one last look before grabbing the flag. The black soulless eyes staring after her, flesh slipping from lips. Two horns dripping with blood she has never seen anything so grotesque.

The trip is no less dizzying than the first; they land on heavy feet the sun beating down on her back. She releases the arm lowering the student to the ground. Two volunteers rushing forward to inspect them. She steps away towards where Draco and Blaise are standing soaking in the atmosphere. Waving at the crowds, she shakes her head smiling at Gabrielle before her heart lurches at the figure standing next to her. _Fleur._

Dark blue eyes capture Hermione's; she swallows harshly the wind knocked out of her. She has not seen the witch in a long time. Gabrielle is leading Fleur towards her, taking Hermione's hand and dragging her close.

"She saved me." Gabrielle says.

Fleur seems just as lost as Hermione, none the less she seems over joyed at having her sister safe. _Most caring person I know._ It happens in a flash two arms wrap around her shoulders tugging her into a hug, into warmth she knew so well. The curves she spent a year getting to know. The heart she broke beating wildly against her own.

"Thank you 'ermione! Thank you. You 'aved my sister."

Two soft lips press against hers, the roaring crowd becoming a distant memory. She cannot hear anything over her beating heart, the thundering in her chest. Lost to the kiss, the smell of raspberry soap it is intoxicating. Her hands grasp the firm waist pressing into her, before the kiss breaks apart.

"Thank you!" She says again.

Fleur buries her head in her shoulder, can feel the witch press a secret kiss to her neck. _"Thank you mon seul vrai amour."_

Hermione returns the hug in bewilderment aware of the hooting from Draco and Blaise, the thunderous noise of the audience. The camera zoomed in on her, her ex hugging her and Gabrielle watching with suspicion. It is all a bit too much as Fleur pulls away slight annoyance crawling at her skin. Why didn't Fleur tell her she was here? They did not end on awful terms she deserved to know.

Neville steps forward patting her on her back. "They're cheering for you."

Hermione rolls her eyes; she really could not care less, more intrigued by Fleur's appearance than anything. Neville nudges tearing her gaze from Fleur, nodding to the screen in the air. Her last actions in the arena when she took out both Wendigo's. She shrugs at Neville what did he want her to do – cheer with the crowd. Gabrielle steps forward seizing her hand with Fleur watching from the sidelines.

Gabrielle raises her hand into the air; the crowd goes wild the press snapping her picture with manic urge. A smile graces Gabrielle's face the crowd swooning she waves to the crowd and Hermione manages a smile. Her arm still raised in triumph she catches sight of Ron and Harry sulking in the distance. With things as crazy as they are, Draco and Blaise step forward joining in with the cheering her hand released she goes to sneak away. Pulled back by Neville who places her arm on her shoulder chatting happily with Draco.

 _You sly bastard._ Hermione thinks watching Neville interact so carefree with Draco; she accepts a fist punch from Blaise. Gabrielle leaning on her arm. _A muggleborn accepted._ The crowd is wild, jumping like banshees waving manically from the stands.

* * *

 **A/n:** Fluer's and Hermione's relationship will be explained shortly. Again apologises for errors really am rushing this chapter out such a busy few weeks.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/n:** Wow the response to the last chapter was insane guys so here's a treat for you all a little longer this chapter. A bit of good old Bellamione too... well sort off.

 **Warnings:** Story contains scenes of violence throughout, swearing and scenes of sexual nature. Rated M for a reason. Story also deals with child and drug abuse.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eleven_**

The adrenaline wore off. Hermione became accurately aware of the ache in her bones, the pain on her chest, the tiredness of her feet. Her eyes drooped, the crowd becoming too much. She finally breaks free of Neville's arm, heading for the shelter of the inner arena. Too tired for any more publicity, thankfully, a volunteer anticipates this as two of them rush forward.

They guide her through the crowd skirting around the waiting fans, and rushing her through the back towards the medical tent. She's too tired to feel anxious at seeing Andy, she wishes for a bed to collapse on top off. Her back burns as they guide her through the flaps of the tent, her legs begin to wobble almost like jelly. The adrenaline rush has left her empty, her hands are shaking, the events of the day catching up to her.

As if by magic Andy appears in front of her, a look of clear displeasure plastered across her face, it morphs though into something softer at recognising her state. She dreads to think what she looks like, her clothes feel torn, she smells of smoke and believes there to be blood on her somewhere.

"That'll be all thank you." Andy says dismissing the volunteers.

The volunteers shuffle from the tent as Andy guides her into an individual component, the curtain swishing shut behind her. Warm arms pull her into a hug and Hermione sinks into the embrace, leaning her body weight on the witch. Too tired to stand on her own any longer.

"Never scare me like that again." Andy murmurs, pulling from the hug.

"No promises." Hermione answers.

Frowning, Andy directs Hermione to the bed; she settles on to the white sheets, swinging her legs up. She worries about leaving marks on the bed but comfort replaces the worry, she sinks into the sheets as Andy potters around her.

"Remove your robe for me." Andy says, shifting around.

Slowly, Hermione sits up, struggling out her ripped robe, until Andy steps over to help remove it fully. Together they slip the jumper over her head leaving her in a tank top. Three clear claw marks running along her chest up to her left shoulder. She winces at the bright red marks, as Andy inspects them up close.

"Want to tell me about the Beauxbaton girl, Delacour isn't it?" Andy asks.

Blushing, Hermione turns from the gaze. "Can we talk about this another day?"

"Oh trust me we will be." Andy promises.

With a sigh, Hermione collapses back on to the bed happy to sleep for eternity. Her hands still shake, her right leg juddering a glass of water pressed into her hand. She struggles to drink it, but she swigs most of it, handing it back. In a slow gentle motion, Andy applies a potion to the wound with a cotton bud. Hermione hisses at the pain, digging her hands into the bed, her nails biting deep.

It is over before she knows it, her skin tingling in response as Andy retreats again. A warm blanket slips over her shoulder, making Hermione blink in response. Andy smiles reassuringly.

"I don't want you going into shock." Andy says patting her arm.

Hermione nods in acceptance, the blanket makes her tired though, and she drifts off to a restless slumber as Andy continues to work. Testament to how much she trusts Andy, she feels the hum of magic over her body as Andy heals any other wounds with her wand. There's murmuring outside the tent, which perks her interest. She stirs from sleep to Andy peeking towards the entrance; stirring Hermione pushes herself up as Andy strides from the compartment. Hermione does not envy the person at the receiving end of an angry Andy.

"What are you doing here?" Andy demands.

"Here to see my student." Hermione swallows at Professor Black's voice.

"She's having her check-up you're not needed."

"Actually you'll find I am," Black replies. "You may be her guardian but here in Hogwarts I am in charge of Grangers safety."

"She's safe, you're not meant to be in here."

"Oh don't give me the bull crap about her being anorexic I've been her DADA for six years the girls has matured, Granger has barely changed weight."

"Didn't know you cared Bella."

"It's my job and right now you're obstructing it."

"Right now she needs her health check…"

"Which is why I'm here," Black interrupts. "Granger's attack by a Wendigo requires specialist help or did you hope your healings skill would suffice?"

Hermione listens to the shuffling of feet, the passed words just out of ear shot probably something close to swearing. Tugging the towel round her shoulders Hermione barely has a second to compose herself as the curtain swishes open. Black standing tall and imposing with a put out Andy behind her, with a few steps Black enters.

Dark eyes boring into Hermione, who swallows glancing to Andy for assistance. Except, Black is waiting for this, she turns to Andy, doing a shooing motion with her hand. Visibly annoyed, Andy glowers at Black, a stand of between sisters. Between guardian and Professor.

"I'm sure you have other patients." Black dismisses.

"Bella."

"Out." Black grinds out. "If you have a problem go see Tom I'm sure he'll give a rats arse."

Grinding her teeth, Andy sends Hermione a small smile. "I'll be back in ten."

Without further comment, Andy swishes from the room slamming the curtain shut behind her, trapping Hermione with Black. Smirking, Black shakes her head, clearly amused with her sister, before regarding Andy's equipment left out. Dragging her hand across the instruments on show, Black fiddles with a scalpel the sharp tip glinting menacingly.

"I don't even know where to start with you." Black comments deep in thought.

"Perhaps without the knife?" Hermione asks quietly.

Glancing at Hermione, Black spares the scalpel in her hand a look before dropping it back on the tray. Releasing a sigh, Hermione shuffles on the bed, wincing as the cuts on her chest snag her tank top. Black settles a foot from her bed crossing her hands, her finger tapping against her arm.

"Try to explain to me what happened?" Black asks.

"You didn't see it?" Hermione asks confused.

"Oh no I saw it; I saw what I thought was my smartest student be a complete idiot and nearly get herself killed."

"She needed help. Besides I did what you said." Hermione reasons.

"When did I say go find a Wendigo to fight? I think you'll find I said the opposite and not get in trouble." Black argues.

"You suggested that I could not trust my team so I went against them."

Black blinks at her, torn between rolling her eyes and wanting to snap. Hermione smiles innocently glancing at Black before fiddling with her towel. The silence unnerving she shuffles on the bed, not too sure what to say or do. In the distance a canon sounds, the cheer of another group as they enter the Championships Hermione wonders which four groups it is.

"You clearly misinterpreted what I said, not only in the first round did you do exactly what warned again and jumped over an abyss. This round you took it to the next extreme and went hunting a Wendigo."

"TO help someone."

"Did it ever cross your mind that it was a trap?"

"Frequently I chose to go anyway, I went with my gut."

Rubbing her eyes Black takes a deep breathe willing composer. "I never taught you Fiendfye, not with the likes of Goyle or Finnegan in my class."

Hermione smiles, she could imagine that damaged both those boys could do with the spell. Hermione remains steadfast quiet though not wanting to engage Black in a particular story. One that ended far worse than the battle she just faced.

"Granger, just because you're not looking at me does not make me go away."

Hermione flushes. "I read it in a book."

"You read it in a book?" Is the mocking reply.

"From the forbidden section in the library."

"You read a book in the forbidden section on how to cast a fiendfye?"

"Erm, that's what I said." Hermione answers unsure why Black is repeating everything. "What does it matter?"

"You cast it very well for someone who read it in a book."

Shrugging, Hermione pulls a thread lose from the blanket. "Well you know it was a good book."

"Oh I'm sure, any other spells you want to share with me?"

"No. Besides what does it matter?"

"What does it matter?" Black replies. "It matters Granger, the same way your little stupid lie about being anorexic matters. You going to tell me the reason behind that?"

Her heart hammers below her rib cage, she knew Andy should not have told that lie, Black wouldn't believe it for a second. The lie would do more damage than good, now Black was a dog with a bone. Unwilling to let the comment slide.

"I, I have eczema it's a muggle skin condition, I have red splotches on my body no cure just prevention cream etcetera. Like perfumes have to be careful with what I use or it can irritate my skin."

It's not a complete lie; she does suffer from a mild form of eczema, not as bad as some do though. She just has to be careful with certain shampoos and detergents or it will feel as though she has an army of red ants on her body. Her father had it the worse; he would regularly see the doctor for help, his skin on his hand cracked, and red rashes up his arms. His face would break out in blotches of red; he could only use non-perfumed products. They could not have any pets; as well, he was allergic to them. So was her mother, it makes her frown in thought. She never suffered any symptoms. Both her parents required glasses as well for reading or general use she always had twenty-twenty vision.

"Bull." Black calls.

"Excuse me?"

"I said bull."

With slow deliberate motion, Black steps forward, snatching the oxygen around her, making the room feel impossible small. Hermione freezes caught holding her blanket tight to her shoulders as Black slows to a stop in front of her. Two hands slip on to the bed, as Black leans her body weight on to the bed, the mattress creaking slightly. It tilts Hermione closer to the witch; she digs her feet in preventing her from falling into the witches arms. Centimetres apart Black looks down on her. She smells like fresh rain, a hint of citrus to her it washes over Hermione no prevention. Where Andy has minty fragrance to her, reminds of the colour a blue – safety. Where Black is orange almost mauve hinting at danger and life.

It is intoxicating.

"I call bull on both stories; in fact I'm calling bull on everything you're telling me lately. So what's happening? Are you being trained on the sly? The Japanese have dubbed you child of war, why I don't know."

"What does it mean?" Hermione asks hoping to figure out the meaning behind the statement.

"How should I know do I look Japanese?" Black dismisses. "So you're telling me you lying about being Anorexic to disguise a skin condition. Which would leave me to reason your using charms?"

Swallowing, Hermione grips the bed a little harder, failing to make eye contact with the witch. Refusing to look down as that would give her a clear shot of Black's cleavage.

"So if I removed your charms it would…"

"No." Hermione replies forcefully. "Why are you so bothered about this? It doesn't affect the championships; Andy would have pulled me out if it had."

"Because pet, I hate being lied to and I feel like you've been lying for a while."

"It doesn't matter Professor," Hermione answers sincerely. "Its history, the people who need to know, know. Dumbledore became aware of everything a long time ago, he said he would pass information on to the Professor's as he saw fit."

"Then if it's history why not tell me?" Black requests.

"Because I'd like to live and forget. What happens in my personal life is my business."

"Technically it's my business now since you live with my sister."

"You're estranged."

A jaw clenches as a hand curls into a fist, for a wild moment, Hermione thinks Black is going to hit her. Eyes grow impossibly dark, as Black looks away for a second regaining composer. Hermione eyes the fists on the bed, the deathly pale skin as Black draws her hands taunt. The air cracking with intensity, blistering with restrained magic. _Never bring up that again!_ Hermione reminds herself, the topic of Andy is off limits for the future. Black orbs capture her hazel ones as Black regards her once more, clearly displeased.

"Why didn't the Wendigo attack Gabrielle?" Hermione asks. "She was a sitting duck."

"She was bait." Black replies. "We gave all the Wendigo's a drug, to slow their reflexes they weren't meant to interact with any of you. Placed in the arena as more of a scare tactic to move you along quicker, we have so many teams going in today."

She pulls away deciding to rest her side against the bed, staring into the distance once more. Hermione shuffles on the bed putting some distance between them and earning a smirk for her troubles. Her blanket slips she chooses that moment to examine her cuts.

"The drug didn't work as well as we hoped. It wore off when a one of the contestants cut themselves, the Wendigo's smelt blood. Became wild, the whole level took longer than we thought. That is why there were so many volunteers to monitor them, to keep them distracted. One broke free, volunteer six tried to restrain it, reported it that he had done so. Until we realised that the Wendigo had dragged him down. They're smart creatures; it did not go after Gabrielle because she was not a threat. Her crying for help would draw the attention of another she became bait. It was stalking her, waiting for another victim to walk in while it gained its energy."

"So it left her alone?"

"A Wendigo reverts back to its basic primal animal, working on senses alone, she wasn't moving the moment she did move she became a threat. Since Gabrielle chose to stay still it most likely saved her life."

"I remember studying them," Hermione says. "You gave them to me to study ages ago."

"I was helping set the championships up, you wanted more homework, and I know you struggle to keep up with it. I know how many hours you put in, before you ask me again your friends should learn to keep me out. On that note, make sure you're outside muggle studies by ten tomorrow, should be entertaining."

"Why?"

"Potter came up with an idea to get back at Slytherins as he promised a few weeks ago. He plans to go through with it tomorrow. Regardless of that, I run out of ideas sometimes on what to give you. Short of giving you dark magic to study." This peeks her interest; she stirs slightly earning a look from Black. "I turned to animals; I didn't actually think you would enter the Championships mind you."

"Dark magic?" Hermione asks casually, earning a smack on the forehead from Black's wand a slight hex running through her body. "Ouch."

"Down girl," Black comments, sending butterflies through Hermione's stomach. "Like I'd give you that to study."

"Why not?" Hermione asks cautiously.

"Because… it's… illegal." Black emphasis.

"Only to practice, but to study…" She trails on receiving a glare.

"It's addictive added to your insatiable need for knowledge there's no way I'm allowing you near it."

"What about raw magic?"

Black grows still, Hermione swallows. "What do you know of raw magic?"

"Only what I've read." Hermione answers, Black still refusing to look at her. "Could we go on to that next, maybe?"

"Granger," Black sighs. "The amount of homework I give you would cripple anyone; you barely sleep as it is. In addition, with your extra 'muggle' studies in the morning and the championships surely you would be asking for a reprieve. A small break until the championships are over."

Before Hermione can answer though, Black continues. "Hell even I struggle to keep up with what I give you, I only remember what you have until you give it back."

"So I could write anything and you wouldn't notice?"

"I have a list somewhere I always check it before giving out new homework prevents me from giving you the same thing. I would notice then you would get detention I do love my detentions."

Hermione heard, she knows how much Black loves giving detention, loves the pain she endures on students. Each time it changes, the worse being the time, Black asked a student to help brush a wild wolf.

"So that's a no?" Hermione asks looking towards the curtain; surely, it has been ten minutes.

"Andy already been by once eavesdropped then walked back. Obviously satisfied I wasn't being nasty." Black comments noticing Hermione's glance towards the curtain.

Hermione frowns she had not heard Andy, too wrapped up with the witch nestled on her bed.

"You're not strong enough for raw magic." Black comments.

"What?"

"Well originally I thought that but your little stunt with the vase makes me question a thing or two. I thought I could not take Granger to wandless magic or raw magic because she's not ready. However, low behold I catch you twice casting nonverbal and wandless magic as though it is the easiest thing in the world. Even some of the Professor's here cannot cast a wandless Confringo with such proficiency. You know if you actually applied yourself in the class to physical magic, I could have offered a different type of homework. Extra curriculum in the form of duelling and learning spells instead of studying all the time."

"I prefer studying."

"You prefer hiding." Black comments. "Why don't you let it out?"

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione says unnerved by how close Black is to discovering her truth.

A hand clasps around her left wrist, tugging it into two strong hands. Turning her arm over to reveal her veins. A shiver runs through her body, an electric current rippling from her touch to her core, her body alive at the action.

"I'm on about this." Black says pointing her wand to Hermione's veins. "The magic in your blood, the magic you keep restrained. Why not just let it out?"

"Do you?" Hermione replies sharply, earning a raised eyebrow. "Do you let go without fear of consequence?"

"I had someone teach me, someone show me how to control my magic. I made the youngest Head Auror in history and have students turning out the highest grades in Defence Against the Dark Arts this school has ever seen. Repressing what you are, turning your back to magic is a recipe for destruction. You cannot repress magic. You ever have irritable out bursts of anger. Let magic slip without thought sometimes?"

Hermione does not answer, merely looks away from the questions. It is all true, she suffers from anger, magic slips from her finger tips when she least expects it.

"It needs an outlet, magic cannot be contained. You have progressed so much in these few weeks than you have in the six years I've taught you. Nightmares? Unexplained thoughts, wild ideas that pass in fancy? The urge to keep running to never stop?"

"I get the point," Hermione snaps snatching her arm back. "I need to apply myself more."

"Then why not let me teach you." Black demands. "Why continue with this?"

"Because I don't want it," Hermione retorts. "Because I have seen what my magic can do and…"

She breaks off, taking deep breathes. She has seen her magic first hand and it terrifies her, scares her how powerful it can be. There is no outlet big enough to control the power in her veins, she has tried she has researched. All the theories, the ideas mean nothing; they do not work, so instead she bottled it, hid away. Became mundane. She likes mundane no one expects anything.

Snap. She jumps as the air sparks around her; she stares at Black's hand hovering within touching distance from her. Confused, Hermione watches the hand, the fingertips hovering. Black rubs her thumb along her index finger almost like lighting a match the sparks erupt again. Two bright red flashes like minuscule fireworks.

"You're maturing," Black says monitoring the air. "You're little stunt with the time turner, the extra hours have moved you along. Your what seventeen now?"

Another flash of fireworks, Hermione nods not taking her eyes of the hand. Unable to process the scene in front of her. What does her age matter? She nods.

"You've lost your trace; your magic is taking complete hold of your body. It's reaching maturity it's going to take a lot more to control your magic than it ever has."

Black moves her hand in a gentle circler motion the air rippling around with it, swirling under the fingers. Hermione watches transfixed, she can see the magic in the air, her magic purring around her.

"Never seen it like this before," Black murmurs dropping her hand. "It might be a good thing that you're in the championships if you won't release your energy in the classroom; well I pity the fools that coax you out of your little shell."

A whisper of a touch ghosts across the cuts on her chest, the breath escapes her. Black studying the cuts on her chest, the three bright red marks standing out. Can feel the finger glide across the edge of cut, hisses at a nail plucks tender skin.

"It will scar." Black says, digging into her pocket with her free hand. "Although it'll be faint, maybe even fade. They have toxins in their claws, helps them mark their territory."

"Are they human?" Hermione asks.

Black pauses in thought, unscrewing the lid of a cream tub, considering the question. The lid comes off, two fingers dipping into the pink substance. _She is going to rub cream on my chest._ The thought terrifies her and excites her. She watches the fingers in trepidation, as Black continues to ponder the question.

"Depends on your definition of human," Black replies. "They may have been once a very long time ago, creatures of the dark. Humans who got the taste of other humans the hunger and greed corrupted them. Some believe them to be sorcerers of old. The first wizarding community to delve into dark magic. Legend would say they wanted to control life and death, to feel immortal. They turned to muggles ate their flesh, killed and cooked them. Except muggle or wizard it does not matter, you cannot eat human flesh it contains toxins… Don't give me that look I understand muggle science."

Hermione flushes at being caught, freezing instantly as two soft fingers press to her chest. It is almost soothing the way she gently massages the cream into her cuts. She wonders if Black can feel her pounding heart, or hear the rushing of blood through her body.

"Anyway, cannibalism led to greed. The hunt for power morphed into hunt for greed. Maybe a spell went wrong, or maybe those Wendigo's represent eternal hunger. Always looking for more. They can never be happy, never stop eating. Animals hunt to survive; in some ways, those creatures are still human. Only humans show greed, no animal kills for the urge to kill for the sake of killing except humans. We will never know for sure, they have been around for a very long time."

The fingers return to the pot scooping more cream out, pressing against a particular sore spot, Hermione winces, the skin plucking. Grinding her teeth at the sharp pain. Inhaling the citrus scent once more, it relaxes her slightly. Black fails to notice paying attention solely to the cuts. _God she is beautiful_. Teeth bite on a lower lip, as Black concentrates doing all sorts of things to Hermione's libido.

"Strange creatures, muggles cannot see them, they move too fast, and have a disillusionment charm around them. There was a study conducted a wizard traced a particular Wendigo to learn its pattern, watched as a muggle walked into its territory. The muggle even looked the creature in the eye but still failed to see it. The muggle had the sense the feeling that something was following it. None the less they couldn't see it."

A cheer breaks out in the distance, Hermione half listens. "Shouldn't you be there?" She asks.

"We removed the Wendigo's since you woke them from their drug induced state."

"So there's no Wendigo's how's that fair?"

"Mirror men are acting as our Wendigo's since Volunteer six got himself killed we chose to better make it safe than sorry."

"What's his name? Volunteer six."

"Idiot will be on his grave stone."

"It wasn't his fault."

"I think you'll find it was." Black replies sharply. "He took his eye off the ball and got hit."

"Weren't you keeping an eye on him?"

The pot shuts as Black wipes her hand on a cloth; Hermione licks her lips, feeling as though she stepped on another nerve.

"We were yes," Black growls. "Apply this cream twice a day for a week should reduce the chance of scarring. When you grabbed the flag dragging those two Dumstrang idiots with you, I was entering the arena with volunteers tiding up the mess you left behind."

"You didn't see us leave?"

"Well I saw you exit yes, we couldn't interfere before then otherwise it would mean the level would have to be reset. As soon as you were out we rounded the Wendigo's up thankfully you did not have to fight the alpha would have took a bit more. Why are you asking? Did something happen after you left the arena? Don't tell me one of the Dumstrang boys tried to tackle you?"

"No," Hermione stutters _._ _She did not see the kiss! Why am I relieved about this_? "No nothing happened just curious."

"Uh huh," Black replies unconvinced before rising from the bed. "Well I'm sure Andy has paced a hole in the floor. Rest Granger see you tomorrow, they'll be another practice at your free period I expect you there this time."

Hermione nods, tight-lipped, unsure why she is so anxious about Black finding out about the kiss. Black sends her a curious look before shrugging it off and exiting the room.

"Don't worry I didn't eat her." Black mentions in passing to Andy.

Stepping back into the room, Andy sighs placing a cup of coffee to the side, she spares Hermione a small smile. Collecting the cream from Hermione's hand, Andy inspects it before glancing to Hermione's cuts with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione murmurs.

"Nothing." Andy says handing the pot back. "Nothing at all."

There is something, Hermione deduces but she is too tired to ask about it. Instead she slips her jumper back on and rises from the bed. Andy presses a banana into her hand before handing her a robe.

"You don't eat enough fruit." Andy comments.

"Not my fault only eat what the Elf's produce."

Andy merely hums in response filling in her paperwork. "Before you go, do me a favour tomorrow. Go over the footage of Draco's team."

"Why?" Hermione asks confused.

"You'll see."

"Okay…" Hermione agrees. "I'll see you later, thanks Andy."

"No worries and rest I don't want you doing anything until tomorrow!"

Hermione smiles as she exits the tent, taking slow painful steps towards the castle, her legs stiff with movement. She pauses at finding McGonagall waiting for her by the bridge with crossed arms, with a shake of the head; McGonagall escorts her into the castle. Ensuring she finds safe passage into the Gryffindor common room, even entering with her.

"I know the way," Hermione huffs.

"That be true my dear, except you also have a habit of finding trouble. To bed Miss Granger I do not want to see you studying, reading or anything of the kind until nine am sharp. Is that understood?"

Grumbling under her breathe Hermione agrees, heading up the winding stairs to the girls dormitory. It's ridiculously early, except she could not care less, a small plate of food on her bed left by elf's. She casts a silencing spell around her bed, not wanting any of the girls to disturb her, as they get ready for bed later.

With a struggle, she eats the food before removing her clothes. Purring as she slips her warm pyjamas on her, she tucks herself in, listening to the noise in the distance. A feeling of dread creeping up on, she discards it, not looking forward to tomorrow's events. She falls into a restless sleep not stirring until the next day.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

An insistent hand wakes Hermione from her deep slumber, the constant pushing motion too much to ignore. She becomes accurately aware of ginger hair and the looming face of Ginny. Groaning, Hermione swats the witch away rolling over. Ginny is undeterred she drags the duvet off Hermione's body exposing her to the cold air.

"Fuck Ginny!" Hermione curses, curling into a ball for warmth. "Go away."

"You need to get up you moody cow." Ginny orders.

"Five more minutes."

"Seriously Hermione, you need to get up." Urgency laces Ginny's words.

Cracking an eye open, Hermione peers at Ginny monitoring her, paper in her hand. With a long-suffering sigh, Hermione stretches, tugging the duvet over her feet to keep them warm. She reaches for her glass of water wondering what possessed the witch to wake her so forcefully.

"You made the front page." Ginny says steadily not breaking eye contact.

"Not surprising." Hermione murmurs, of course the Championships made the front page they will do until the end of the school year.

"No, Hermione _you_ made the front page."

Sipping her water Hermione frowns at the witch as she unravels the paper revealing the front page to her. She chokes on the clear water, the water burning her throat and making retch. She drops the glass on the bedside cabinet grabbing the newspaper from Ginny's outstretched hand.

 **BETRAYAL FROM THE GOLDEN GIRL**

The kiss, the kiss she shared with Fleur plastered across the front cover. A passionate embrace caught on camera, Neville, Draco and Blaise's cheering. Nevertheless, the ones in the background make her heart drop, Ron and harry staring at her in shock and undisguised jealousy.

"This is ludicrous!" Hermione exclaims skimming across the body of print, she narrates it. " _So called Golden Girl reveals true colours and defects teams! Muggleborn Miss Granger revealed to the world just how callous she is, choosing to leave her team mates behind and declaring passionately 'they are not my team mates!' before rushing to save Beauxbaton girl Gabrielle Delacour. This ended in a disgusting passionate embrace and embarrassing her teammates Mr Potter and Mr Weasley…_ "

She throws the paper to the floor, hands shaking in anger, as Ginny perches on the end of her bed. Hermione has never felt so angry in her life; she knew the kiss would bring trouble she never expected this though.

"Fucking Rita Skeeta," Hermione hisses. "How did I abandon them? They left the arena technically they left me behind."

"Hey, I'm with you on this, there's no betrayal here." Ginny says collecting the paper from the floor.

"How many know?" Hermione dares to ask.

"It's everywhere Hermione, my idiot brother is telling everyone who hasn't read it as well. I mean everywhere, like a werewolf in heat."

Cursing, Hermione buries her face in her hands, just what she needed. "How bad?"

"Bad." Ginny sighs. "I mean really bad, I mean it's a load of bull, it's just a kiss to say thank you but there's a rumour spreading that you're dating."

"Done that," Hermione mumbles rubbing her eyes.

"I mean it is a load of rubbish right? There's nothing going on, you would have said something, yeah?"

"She didn't even tell me she was here!" Hermione exclaims. "It meant nothing, not now anyway."

"Wait… Go back a second, are you telling me there was something?"

"Yes… no. God I don't know it was a while ago, we're just friends."

"Oh Merlin's saggy ball sack… you and Fleur?"

"It was ages ago, just thing."

"How ages ago?"

"Fourth year, when she did the foreign exchange."

"But you hated each other, you always argued."

"Well… one argument got a bit heated." Hermione blushes as Ginny stares in shock. "It was done though nothing came of it, she went back to France and we stayed friends."

"Wait how long did this go on for?" Ginny demands.

"About a year."

"A year of fooling around for real?"

"Well technically we dated and got serious a bit, it didn't matter though we were at different stages she wanted more and I wasn't willing to commit. So I called it off."

"This is so screwed up." Ginny says getting to her feet. "She's seeing Bill."

"Fleur dating your brother?" Hermione asks feeling a cold sweat break out.

"Yeah, damn I didn't like her before and now this? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was ages ago; she's happy Ginny what does it matter?" Hermione asks.

 _She also called me her one true love._ Internally she winces but she remains brave faced for Ginny not revealing any hidden thoughts. Why did Fleur not tell her she was dating Bill? Did she fear Hermione's reaction? Nevertheless, why though they left on such good terms.

"She's a Veela Hermione, who knows what spell she put on him."

Shocked, Hermione stares at her pacing friend, what crap was this? Fleur is perhaps the sweetest and most kind-hearted person she knows. Family is everything to Fleur as is truth it means everything to her, and she would never use her Veela side on someone. Rising from the bed, Hermione grabs her wand, earning a look from Ginny.

"That is a very stupid comment from a very short sighted person." Hermione snaps, using her wand to tidy her bed. "If you honestly believe that shit, then you might as well go join Ron because I don't know who the hell you are Ginny."

"Me you're the one holding secrets!" Ginny fires back. "I'm your friend why didn't tell me this!"

"After the way you reacted to Fleur being a Veela? I'm meant to come to you and tell you I like the weaker sex. It has nothing to do with you, when was the last time you actually cared."

"I care all…"

"No Ginny actually cared about me? When was the last time you asked me what I was doing? Who took my fancy?" She lets the questions settle in the air for a few minutes. "You can't remember can you, it's always Ginny this, Ginny that. You only ever want to talk to me when you want something."

Sighing, Hermione licks her lips she needs to get ready. "I don't want to fight Ginny, but Fleur doesn't deserve that hate, she has enough of it as it is. Thanks for the warning I'll see you around."

Ginny doesn't reply merely watches open mouthed as Hermione exits the room with clothes; she is going to need to shower to remove the fight from yesterday. When she comes back, the room is empty, Ginny long since left. Tidying her hair, Hermione applies the cream to the cuts, hissing with pain as the cream burns. Tears spring to her eyes as she rests her head on the mirror.

"You alright Hermione?" Parvati Patil asks collecting some books from the room.

"I'm good." Hermione breathes, not removing her face from the mirror.

"Look the papers always blow things out of proportion, it'll blow over." Parvati reassures.

"Thanks."

"No worries, also look I'm sorry about Lavender, I, she." She pauses drawing Hermione attention away from the mirror. "She's changed since the 'relationship' so I'm sorry if she gives you grief."

Parvati smiles once more throwing a wave as she exits the room. Buttoning her cardigan, Hermione slips her robe on ready to face the world. Her cuts just poking out over the top of neckline. Stepping from the room, she prepares for a barrage of questions insults anything from the students. They merely spare her a glance in passing nothing at all.

 _Well that is something I suppose._ She finds Neville at breakfast he grins at her, she settles opposite him as he winks. She rolls her eyes at him just as a few hoots call from the Slytherin table she blushes. As she butters her toast, Neville continues to read his paper every five minutes returning to the front page to rub it in. He finds the business column interesting; she kicks him under the table making him jump.

"Maybe we should tell them about what happened in the forest, which would earn more hoots." Neville taunts.

"Shut up." Hermione says menacingly.

"I'd do what she'd say Longbottom," Pansy Parkinson says on passing. "Granger might treat you with the same respect she did Wendigo's."

Bemused, Neville shows his hands in defeat returning to his breakfast as Pansy hovers reading the paper over his shoulder. Confused Hermione watches her, she has never seen eye to eye with Pansy in fact the witch takes great pleasure in tormenting her.

"I get you like the fairer sex Granger but you're not my type." Pansy taunts.

"Only do French chicks don't flatter yourself Parkinson." Neville chokes on a sausage.

Grinning, Pansy leans on the table eyeing Hermione. "You've got balls Granger I'd give you that."

"Actually I don't like nuts."

With a laugh, Pansy smacks Neville on the back who is still choking on a sausage. "Careful Longbottom someone might get the wrong idea the way you're playing with that sausage in your mouth."

Hermione splutters, with the rest of the Gryffindor's watching the exchange both the Weasley twins enjoying the exchange far too much. Neville clears his airways as Pansy swaggers back to the other table joining Blaise for breakfast. With a grin, Hermione passes a red Neville a napkin.

He scowls at her, dabbing his mouth he takes a swig of his juice, pushing his plate away from him. The rest of the sausage abandoned, he returns to reading the paper. Nibbling on toast, Hermione dips the end into her yolk glancing to the time. It is nearly ten am; she has feeling there is something she should be doing. It clicks like lightening she kicks Neville once more.

"We need to go." Hermione says quickly.

"Why, you just sat down."

"Come on I'll explain on the way."

Grabbing her toast, she exits the hall with Neville jogging to keep up with her. They head towards Muggle studies, slowing to a halt down the corridor from the classroom. Harry and Ron are in the corridor acting non-conspicuous pretending to be waiting patiently for class to begin. Seamus and Dean chatting to the far side unaware of the prank at hand.

Draco enters striding down the hall with Goyle and Theodore Nott at his side heading towards the classroom. They hesitate outside the door, glancing towards Ron and Harry. Before pushing the door opens – nothing happens as the boys enter. Harry shares a curious look with Ron as Dean and Seamus enter the classroom behind the Slytherin's.

Jumping from the bench, Harry stalks to the door before entering the classroom. Bang. The air explodes with pink powder coating both Ron and Harry in itchy powder. The corridor and classroom erupting in laughter.

Hermione shakes her head at the boys they will never learn. Even as Professor Black appears out of nowhere eyeing the destruction. Both boys arguing amongst themselves blaming each other for the failed plan.

"Potter, Weasley detention." Black calls.

"Why us someone did this to us!" Harry lies.

Neville chuckles as he turns away from the arguing leading the way to potions, they have a separate class to Harry and Ron. Hermione saw Muggle studies as a waste of time and decided to accept double Potions instead. She knows why Ron, Harry and Draco take the class it is perhaps the easiest one to take and requires little if no effort at all.

Snape is decidedly cheerful as he instructs his class, asking them to create a batch of the Living Dead. He makes a dramatic display of her doodling on his potions book snatching it away and handing her a worn out potions book. Announcing her detention to the whole class.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" He calls anything to upset McGonagall. "Is that snickering Mr Zabini? Five points from Slytherin."

Scowling, Hermione does not understand what Snape's problem is; she didn't touch his stupid potions book. Now left with this old tatty book. Sighing she flicks through the pages pausing at the writing, not one person sparing the ruined book a glance. A Sopophorous bean zooms past her as someone tries to cut in half.

 _The Sopophorous bean should be crushed with a silver dagger, not cut, releases juices more efficiently._ Hermione re-reads the writing once more glancing to the immovable figure standing tall at the top of the classroom. It cannot be. She does what the book instructs. _The juice from 13 Sopophorous beans should be used, rather than 12._

It takes time an effort, running into their second class where Draco and his crew enter. Harry and Ron suspiciously missing from the class probably trying to remove the pink powder. A flash makes her jump as Finnegan causes an explosion. _Stir anticlockwise seven times and clockwise once instead._

She follows the instructionsHerH creating the perfect Draught of the Living Dead. Snape marches over to her dropping a leaf into the cauldron happy with the effort he awards ten points to Gryffindor. Delegating his homework, he sends the class on the way. Hermione lingers until the class exit, before turning back to Snape.

"This is your book." She points out.

"All these books are mine." Snape answers vaguely beginning to clean up the mess.

"No this book," Hermione says lifting the old book for him to see. "This is yours I'd recognise you're writing anywhere. There's all sorts of spells and potions in here. Your own creations?"

Snape remains tight-lipped collecting beans from various parts of the classrooms like an Easter egg hunt. He slips them back into his collection before carefully disposing of the potions.

"The Half Blood Prince, that's you."

"It is." Snape answers turning to regard Hermione.

"Why give me this book?"

"For your efforts in the Championships I thought you would put the book to good use. Study the book but do not use any of the spells I will go through them with you in detention." Snape regards her with a raised eyebrow. "You earned it Miss Granger, I once knew someone just like you. They loved to learn, I hoped to pass it on to their child except he has little interest in potions. I know you will use it wisely."

"Thank you." Hermione says slipping the book into her bag.

"Promise me, you will not test any the spells without me some are deadly."

"I promise I prefer to read anyway."

"Good clear off."

With a smirk, Hermione exits the classroom leaving Snape to watch her leave, bag over shoulder. Today could not get any weirder she considers as she heads to the classroom where she knows Professor Black with be waiting for her.

The door is open slightly, she slips into the room Draco speaking with Blaise and Goyle. Neville perched on top of a table as Harry and Ron stand arms folded still covered in pink powder. Professor Black is waiting foot tapping.

"What did I say Granger about being on time?" Is the cold question from Black.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione murmurs dropping her bag next to Neville's bag.

Black does not even spare her a single look, Hermione swallows. She doesn't understand Black is acting very cold towards her, as though they had not bonded yesterday. In fact, Black seems bored by Hermione's presence.

"Why are you late?" Black probes still not acknowledging Hermione's presence.

"Professor Snape gave me detention."

That earns her attention from Black; Black has tried years to give Hermione detention never succeeding. "What for?"

"She doodled on his work book." Blaise says. "Lost Gryffindor five points too."

"I got them back." Hermione replies sharply. "You didn't get yours back."

"You lost Slytherin five points?" Black demands turning a murderous gaze to the shrinking Slytherins.

"He was in a bad mood."

"When isn't he?" Black questions. "You're earning those points back Zabini. Right today we are going to duel, to prepare you for the next round…"

A knock at the door interrupts Black who turns ready to curse the individual only to find Flitwick poking his head in. Doing a double take, Black steps towards the Professor.

"There's been an incident; we require your help Bellatrix." Professor Flitwick says quietly.

"Of course," Black turns back to regard them. "Right no duelling, don't touch anything, no talking and only breathe if you have to. I don't want a single thing out of place while I'm gone, understood?"

They all nod in agreement, Black regards them all once more before satisfied and exiting the room. Settling next to Neville on the table, Hermione swings her legs, no one daring to talk. Ron shuffles earning her attention, he looks ridiculous covered in pink powder. Except he is glaring at her, eyes full of resentment.

"Traitor." Ron snarls. "You betrayed us."

 _So that's how he wants to play it._ She rises from the table staring back at him. Perhaps today will not be as peaceful as she thought. She eyes the wand in Ron's pink hands, glances at Harry for back up. Gaze averted, Harry is looking in the opposite direction ignoring Ron's rage, side turned and dismissing her. She swallows the bile and resentment as Neville stands tall next to her, making his side implacably clear.

"I always thought you were a prick Ron, never thought you'd confirm it though." Neville retorts.

Ron bristles at the insult. _I guess we are doing this then._ Hermione thinks to herself, wand slipping into her hand. _This is not going to be pretty._

* * *

 **A/n:** So a massive thank you guys for all the support I am getting around to answering all your reviews I swear. Things are a bit hectic my side I am getting around to you all would not believe the year I'm having. To all the guest reviewers thank you, your thoughts are truly appreciated :)

On another note, I know in the last chapter Hermione used a spell from Snape, but this is the first time she has seen his half Blood Prince book, also I know if we're going completely by canon the potion book is found before the first quidditch game. However I've changed it around a bit, but just think of it like this it's not Slughorn's class it's Snape so he has a different schedule. Till next time where we get a good old show down.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/n:** Dear Merlin I will apologise now for not getting back to anyone, you will not believe the month I'm having. I've been in a car accident (thankfully uninjured), my car is off the road in repairs, I get hit by massive excess, then I can't access my account, and to top it off someone's been shot up my road. Seriously not my month. If anyone wants me I'm going into hibernation, seriously you couldn't even make my bad luck up this month. So I'll get round to messaging everyone until then I'm living under a rock.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twelve_**

"I always thought you were a prick Ron, never thought you'd confirm it though." Neville retorts.

Ron bristles at the insult. _I guess we are doing this then._ Hermione thinks to herself, wand slipping into her hand. _This is not going to be pretty._

"Ron, what's got into you?" Hermione asks, glancing to the Slytherins watching them.

"Me? Nothings got into me, but you betrayed us, any chance you got you jumped teams!" Ron fumes. "How long you been working for the Beauxbatons?"

"I haven't…"

"You didn't even want to be in this tournament but all of a sudden you're quite happy to have the glory."

"Is that what think this is about? You want more limelight? Maybe if you stopped being a sodding idiot and did something useful then it would be you getting cheered."

"I wouldn't have abandoned my team." Ron hisses.

"You wanted to abandon Neville after we realised he was the fake, you wanted to leave the arena. You're the biggest hypocrite here. What you win one Quidditch match and you think you're so amazing? You wouldn't haven't even won that without me!" Hermione snaps.

"What? I don't need your help in winning Quidditch I did it all on my own, didn't I mate." Ran says turning to Harry for support.

Harry looks away from the gaze, almost pale, not wanting to be part of this fight. Neville grows uncomfortable next to Hermione, ready to weigh in at any moment. Flexing her wrist Hermione watches Ron stare slap jawed at Harry.

"I got you through to the next round; I hit McLaggen with a Confundus charm during try-outs so you could win."

The information settles between two very pink ears as Ron stares in bewilderment. Hermione feels slightly bad, she should not have played God but she only wanted what was best for her friend. In some ways, she has learnt her lesson to never get involved with someone else's business again.

"You cheated on my behalf?" Ron asks. "What gave you that right?"

"You wanted it."

"So you thought you'd be the tooth fairy and grant my wish?"

"Tooth fairies don't grant wishes…"

"It doesn't matter!" Ron shouts.

"Chill out," Neville intervenes. "What's done is done."

"You think you're so great don't you?" Ron demands ignoring Neville. "That we all have to do what you say."

"Hey, I said leave it alone." Neville insists placing himself between Hermione and Ron.

"Nah, I'm just getting started who put her in charge, only for her to stab us in the back and save the snakes."

"Oh for goodness sake it doesn't matter Ron, Neville and I won't be going in with you next round. You might try blowing us up again." Hermione fires back.

Neville remains between them, but to Hermione's amusement, Neville keeps his eye on Hermione more than Ron. Neville has seen an extent of her power when angry he knows better than to wind her up. If Ron only knew just what she could do to him, he may not be so quick to start a fight.

"Good least we don't have to worry about you stabbing us in the back." Ron continues.

"You're just upset, Hermione got the girl and you didn't." Neville chuckles ignoring Hermione's tug on his arm. "We all know you had your eyes on those girls, sucks doesn't it, Hermione gets the French chick and you get the likes of Lavender."

"Push off Neville you haven't been the same since your parents attackers were let free."

A hush develops in the room, Hermione stares at Ron; he did not just say that. She cannot believe her ears, but the shock in the room is testament to Ron's words. Even the Slytherin's fail to remark, the way they watch disturbed from the sidelines. Harry eventually stirs stepping towards Ron, wanting to dissuade any more foolish words. Neville remains frozen, Hermione's lifeless hand still holding on to him, she feels utterly defeated. What was Ron's problem?

"I don't even know you anymore," Hermione says voice lacking any emotion. "We're done here."

She grabs Neville's arm, tugging him away, except he remains steadfast. Staring at Ron, hands fisted, knuckles white Hermione does not want a fight; she wants to leave the room before it gets out of control.

"Neville…" Hermione murmurs.

"What did you see Ron? Did you see yourself holding the cup?" Neville asks, stepping forward. "Did you see yourself winning, having all the glory to yourself? News flash mate, you're not going to win this. Not now – not ever."

A snarl crosses Ron's face as Harry grabs his hands. "Hermione's right, this is over." Harry insists.

"No!" Ron shouts throwing Harry off. "She doesn't get to dictate, she used us, betrayed us. This is all Neville's doing, I thought you two were shagging didn't know Hermione was a dyke."

Clenching her jaw, Hermione represses the urge to throw a spell she needs to remain calm, needs to keep the situation calm.

"Stupefy!" Neville hisses.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron cries throwing Neville's spell off.

"Apologise you selfish bastard."

"Apologise to the mudblood? No chance." Ron spits.

Pain rockets through Hermione's heart, her throat constricting, she feels sick. Almost as though she could vomit, staring at Ron with pain radiating through her bones. Ron has never attacked her like this, someone has got to him, there is someone whispering in his ear. Telling him to say things - is it Lavender? Hermione makes it her mission to figure it out, to find out who turned her best friend.

"Incarcerous." Neville says, flourishing his wand.

"Stop!" Hermione orders, they will not fight over this. "Neville stop."

Ron dodges to the side, the spell smacking right into Harry, who hits the floor a look of shock on his face. A stupefy hurtles towards Neville who reflects it, making the Slytherin's dive for cover behind tables. Neville replies, sending a nasty hex straight for Ron, the duel continues.

"Ron, Neville stop this!" Hermione tries again, throwing a shield up between the boys, both spells reflecting outward.

"Expulso!" Ron shouts.

Too busy trying to stop the fight Hermione misses the spell heading straight towards her; she reacts as fast as she can. Her shield flying up its weak though, the spell shatters it, as a hand pushes her aside. A figure hurtles past her smashing a table before slumping against a wall. Staring at Neville's unconscious body, Hermione turns horrified eyes to Ron.

"What the hell have you done?" Hermione demands.

A trickle of blood, trickles down Neville's face, Hermione moves forward. Something flashes behind; she jumps aside as a spell barely misses her. It burns her robe on passing – Ron has learnt some new spells. Someone has trained him, she realises this too quickly, that Black was right. The boys were using her for the first round; they were going to leave her and Neville behind in the second round before progressing further into the championships. If they won, no one would remember her helping them. Anger consumes her; she tries to fight it, to hold it back. _They used me._ Common knowledge the first few rounds concentrate on logic before moving to ability.

Ron is smirking, clearly happy with his display of wandmanship, Blaise inches to her right. Draco and Blaise eyeing Neville behind her. They catch her eye, motioning for her to distract Ron while they aid the unconscious lion. She will distract Ron, distract him to a point he can no longer walk. _Let's see how well they trained him._

"I know it's a load of bollocks, the thing about Neville not liking nuts." Ron taunts. "What's he really do fuck your mother on the side?"

He laughs a hollow laugh she has never heard before. She sees red, her wand straining in her hand, magic snapping around her. She steps forward, her fingers burning with unrelenting need to react. To strike back, to protect her fallen friend.

 _Confrigo._ The spell hurtles towards Ron, a moment of blind surprise as he reacts just in time to create a shield. _Reducto._ The spell strikes the shield once more, forcing Ron backwards. _Stupefy! Deprimo!_ The shield falters under the on slaughter of her anger, a sweat breaking out on Ron's forehead.

He drops the shield, rearing around firing a Stupefy back at her, she reflects it with a flick of her wrist, and it hits a bookcase. Another spell and another she reflects them all, earning grunt from the tiring Ron.

With a flick of her left hand, Hermione sends a chair hurtling straight a Ron, smacking him the side. He hits the floor, barely scampering to his feet as her Bomabarda hits the ground in front of him. He hurtles backwards, crashing across the floor.

"Get up!" Hermione fumes, striking him with a mild hex.

He shivers in response struggling to his feet shaking of the hex and drawing his wand once more, as her Stupefy hits him square on. It sends him spiralling through the air, anger pumping through her veins. She watches Ron cough on the floor, crawling to his feet; eyes alight with pain, fear and primal rage.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron yells climbing to his feet.

"Expelliarmus!"

Their spells clash two colours blinding the room, neither one backing down. Hatred fuelling the energy around them out the corner of her eye, Hermione notices that Blaise and Draco have pulled Neville into cover. She's grateful for the assistance. Before releasing more power, Ron's magic buckling, she could end it but she likes to see him sweat.

"You won't win!" Ron shouts. "Your kind never have!"

She drops the duel stepping aside the momentum making Ron stumble forward right into her reach, she punches him square in the face. A loud crack echoing in the room as he stumbles backwards cradling his nose. It is a low blow, but it makes her feel better.

"Flipendo!" Ron cries in anger.

"Finite Incantatum." Her shield emerges pure energy in the room.

"Incedio!"

A cruel smile erupts on Hermione's face perhaps the worst spell for Ron to cast. She springs, wand raised ready to release her Fiendfyre, except movement makes breaks her concentration. Harry has broken free from his magic rushing Ron, grabbing his arm. Too distracted the spell hits Hermione's arm, causing a fire to erupt along her sleeve.

"RON STOP THIS!" Harry thunders, receiving a sharp smack to his ribs for his efforts.

"No this ends, she learns her place!" Ron roars. "Confringo!"

"Protego!" Hermione shouts, spells clashing once more. "Aguamenti!"

Water gushes from her wand, surrounding her, making Ron step back, instantly stopping the fire on her wand; she sends the water straight at Ron. Harry dives out the way, Ron's shield fails, the water flowing into him sending crashing to his knees.

"That all you got!" Ron shouts pressing through the water.

A spell she does not recognise heads straight towards her, she reacts her wand curving she moves with the emotions. Letting it control her wand but not her mind. Releasing the energy, their spells collide. Both bucking in the middle, her yellow spell corroding his blue, his hands shaking her wrist spasms under the force.

"Hermione stop!" Its Neville shouting, behind her, hobbling to his feet, hand on the back of his head. "Stop!"

Windows explode outward, glass flying everywhere; there is shouting, noise she fails to recognise. All she sees are the blue eyes of Ron begin to water as he strains to hold the spell. His hand-me-down wand buckling under the pressure, a split inching across the wand. Her spell defeating his, she will end this today.

"Protego Horribilis!" A voice hollers echoing in the room.

The duel collapses, a shrill scream leaving Ron's mouth as her spell finally breaks his. A blistering red hand drops a broken wand. Anger controls Hermione, she goes to attack again when a hand wraps around her waist, powerful and unmoving. A hand snatches her wand from her grip.

"ENOUGH!" Black barks making everyone flinch. "I want to know what the hell happened here, right NOW!"

"She attacked me!" Ron shouts.

"You're lucky you're alive!" Black growls, holding Hermione tight.

Hermione squirms in the grip, wanting to finish what she started. Except the hand holding her is unrelenting, the grip powerful, she curses, trying to kick her legs out, Black expects this and uses her own momentum against her. She falls further into Black's clutches powerless; chest-heaving Hermione turns her gaze to Ron.

Shock makes her grow still; staring at Ron as though he is a foreign element. His nose is broken cuts all along his face, blood running down his chin, his clothes ripped and askew. His wand lies broken in his blistered hand, she tore his wand destroyed the core. The anger drains as she sags into the arms holding her, they fail to release her though.

"What in Merlin?" McGonagall asks striding into the room. "Bellatrix?"

"Get them out of my sight." Black snaps pointing to Harry and Ron. "You both have detention; I will make sure of that."

"She attacked me!" Ron cries pointing to Hermione.

"OUT!" Black orders, using her magic to force Ron towards McGonagall. "See that they're dealt with Minerva."

"Miss Granger come." McGonagall says pointing motioning for her to follow.

"Oh no, Granger's staying I don't want Granger or Weasley in the same room as one another again. You deal with those two idiots, I'll deal with Granger."

"Bellatrix?" McGonagall says uncertainly.

"I'll deal with Granger." Black forces, turning to Neville swaying in the corner. "I assume Weasley, Granger also attacked Longbottom too?"

"Dear lord, Mr Longbottom come with me." McGonagall orders, assisting Neville out the room, Harry and Ron marching in front of her.

"Everyone out." Black orders.

The Slytherin's file out the room slowly, Hermione stares at the floor ashamed, what has she done?

"Aunt Bella," Draco says half way to exiting.

This earns Hermione's attention in the six years Draco has attended Hogwarts he has never called Black aunt, for fear of being bullied. Black turns to regard her nephew for once acknowledging him as a member of her family.

"Weasley attacked Longbottom, Granger tried to intervene, then he attacked her too. Said some nasty crap too. Not Granger's fault."

"Thank you Draco," Black comments.

Hermione detects the soft tone, the soft almost none existent murmur of affection to Black's voice. So low that it is almost miss able. Maybe she is wrong, maybe Black is affectionate to her nephew she just does not know how to read her. Professor Black has always been an enigma to Hermione, right now though Hermione feels as though she is interrupting a family moment.

The door softly shuts as the hand retracts releasing Hermione, she stumbles forward breathless. She takes a deep breath trying to calm her pounding heart she inhales smoke. Choking she glances around the room, only to stare in complete wonder. The classroom destroyed tables broken, bookcase obliterated a window destroyed. Marks decorate the walls, heat and damage from the duelling.

"Sunk in has it?" Black questions.

Hermione does not reply, she feels awful, grasping the nearest table for support, she feels sick. She fights the urge to throw up, what has she done? She attacked her so-called best friend beat him to a pulp. She gave into her anger, gave into the side of her that she promised she would always hold back. Her anger brought nothing but destruction and hurt.

With a wave of her wand, Black fixes the classroom removing any evidence of their duelling, evidence of her anger. Fear rockets through her body will Black expel her. Fighting is forbidden in Hogwarts; Ron has left with a broken nose and countless bruises while she remains unharmed. She spares her burnt sleeve a look, her skin blistered red.

"Will I be expelled?" Hermione asks, failing to meet her Professor's gaze.

"Granger if we expelled every student that duelled we wouldn't have any students left." Black murmurs.

"What happens now?" Hermione asks.

"Now? Now I fix my destroyed Classroom, while you do not go anywhere near Weasley understand?"

"Yeah." Hermione breathes.

"You have detention though," Black continues. "With me."

A hint of excitement laces Blacks words, how many years has Black wanted to give her detention, now the Professor finally has her wish come true. How will Hermione face Harry or Ron now? She remains determined to figure out who has turned Ron against her, she knows someone has had their hand in his change. Ron has never been great at duelling. _Does Harry know?_ She hopes he does not, she will not be able to live knowing Harry willing allowed Ron to travel down such a hopeless road.

"Neville said Ron saw something like holding the cup and winning the glory what did he mean?" Hermione asks turning to Black.

Hermione turns to find Black studying her, watching from the centre of the room. Swallowing, Hermione glances around the room, unsure how to react to the piercing gaze. She always feels uncomfortable when left with the Professor.

"You never touched the Championship cup did you?" Black asks.

Frowning, Hermione shakes her head she had no reason to touch the cup the boys entered her into the championships without her knowledge. What did touching the cup matter anyway?

"Of course you didn't." Black sighs, stepping forward. "Follow me."

Sweeping past Hermione, Black strides from the room, Hermione jogging after her. Where is Black taking her? They head through the empty corridors most students in their lessons, they step down the changing staircases, deeper and deeper into the depths of Hogwarts. They only stop above the dungeons, the Slytherin house not far away. Black stops at a locked door, pulling her wand free; she displays three quick flicks of her wand in a complicated flourish.

"Tom always likes to keep the cup close to his home. Slytherin meant everything to him back then." Black says unlocking the door.

Hermione follows the witch into a dark room confused as to what they were hoping to achieve. What did Lord Riddle like to keep close to home? Did Lord Riddle not have a home to go to when he was younger? With a wave of her hand, the candles come to life at Black's command. Hermione has never seen this room before; never have a reason to venture so low in the castle; the Slytherin's not particularly welcoming.

Standing tall in the middle of the room is the Championship cup, emanating a calm blue pulsing light. Licking her lips Hermione steps closer to the majestic giant of a cup, towering almost four feet of the floor, a small podium holding it in place. She can feel the magical pull, a need to touch but a fear of doing so.

"Every entry to Championships are meant to touch the cup." Black says eyeing the item.

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"There are special elements to the cup, a magical bond, created with parts from different magical items. Remember in your first year, when Potter found the Mirror of Erised?"

"Yeah, Harry saw his parents at his graduation and Ron saw himself holding the Quidditch cup." Hermione replies, the boys found it in their first year when they remained at Hogwarts for Christmas. Harrys present from his father the invisibility cloak helped him sneak unaided through the castle.

"Well the cup has essence from the Mirror of Erised; it shows those who enter the championships their deepest desires." Black continues. "When a competitor enters their name they touch the cup and they see what their future could be."

"But it shows desires not the truth." Hermione says.

"I said essences of the Erised not the same thing. It works on ones deepest desires and morphs it into the Championships. It's been known to drive people crazy – the need to win. To have their desires come true."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because everyone who touches the cup leaves an imprint, meaning we know who has touched and know just who entered. The only one in the Championships not to have touched the cup – is you."

"That's a bad thing?" Hermione wonders.

"The reason Weasley is acting the way he is, is because he believes what the cup showed him. Everyone has seen their desires except you. I need you to touch the cup."

"What will it do?" Hermione questions.

"It will give you answers and possibly something to fight for. You may see yourself holding the cup the crowd cheering for you. You may see yourself surrounded in money it really depends on the individual."

Taking a step forward Hermione glances once to the immovable witch next to her before moving closer to the cup. Holding up her hand, Hermione hesitates before touching the silent cup, what will her greatest desire be. She does not intend to win the tournament she has nothing to gain from it. _Why not just find out._ She sighs, agreeing with her internal voice, she presses her hand against the cool metallic surface. Nothing happens; she waits for her wildest dreams to reveal itself except everything remains oddly natural. Looking over her shoulder, she finds Black inspecting her nails unconcerned with Hermione's actions. It cannot be dangerous then, given Black's recent attitude to Hermione's reckless in the Championships Hermione knows the witch would not intentionally put her in a dangerous situation.

Releasing the cup, Hermione takes a step back well that was boring. Suddenly a tugging sensation takes over, clawing at her mind, sucking her through to impossible void. Standing, she looks around she appears to be in a field of some sort, just vast emptiness only trees and grass around her. Is her true desire quietness, a peaceful life? A breeze kicks up, blowing her hair, she pushes it out of her eyes.

The sunlight is fading, leaving her in dusk she looks around. Harry and Ron were right she really is boring she chuckles to herself. Her ambition is seriously lacking. Something emerges in the distance a dark figure moving towards her. Squinting Hermione tries to make the person out, except they are too far away.

Clicking sounds behind her, she freezes, aware of another behind her. That is when she realises it's not getting dark black clouds are blocking out the sun. Crunching of grass behind her grows closer, the dragging of heavy limbs. There is an amber glow on the hills – a fire maybe? The figure glides over the grass heading towards her, as breath on her neck makes her shiver. A Wendigo behind her. The smell of death surrounding her, three long claws glide across her collarbone, over her scars. A nudge to the neck the scraping of teeth along the base of her skull.

The figure stops just out of sight, long black robe billowing in the wind. The black smoke almost blinding, the figure studies her from a distance. Hermione can feel their eyes on her; an unnatural shiver runs along her body.

"Finally…" Their distorted voice rings out, bouncing off the hills. "I am so close. So very close, I am coming for what is mine. Nothing will stop me not now."

The claws dig into her shoulder she gasps in pain trying to break free of the grip. Pain radiating through her body, the Wendigo rearing back ready to bite. Ready to kill. She fights for freedom the claws dig in deeper.

"Nothing shall stop me!" The figure roars moving closer.

With a rush reality returns with force, the cup pulsates before an invisible power throws Hermione backwards she lands with a thud hitting the floor with a wince, bruising the base of her spine. A yelp escapes her lips shivers ransacking her body. What just happened? She panics, her heart pounding beneath her rib cage as she squirms on the floor in pain. A hand touches her shoulder she jumps a mile reaching for her wand only to realise Black still has it.

"Granger! Calm down." Black orders clutching Hermione's shoulder.

Breathing heavily, Hermione tries not to let the panic set in she grips her left shoulder pulling the robe down. Revealing her healing red scars left by the Wendigo. No new ones, Black's hand clutches her right shoulder preventing her from crawling to her feet.

"Alright, alright calm down." Black says, pressing her free hand to Hermione's arm. "Deep breathes."

Shivering, Hermione tries to control her breathing glancing behind her continuously fearful a Wendigo could be lurking. What just happened? Black is staring at her in bewilderment laced with concern.

"What happened?" Black asks.

"You didn't see that?" Hermione demands.

"Granger it's all in your head, the cup shows your desire in your head it's not real. What happened?"

"I…" Hermione trails off.

The cup is pulsating, an orange glow surrounding it, the ground vibrating, Black stares at the cup in confusion. Licking her lips Hermione wonders if it's too late to make a run for it. The hand on her shoulder tightens pinning her in place.

A low base sound resonates from the cup, the ground rumbling beneath Hermione, she shrinks back as the colours in the cup morph wildly. The candles flicker an unnatural wind picking up. She shifts below Black, trying hide behind the witch as she pulls her wand. Eyes wild, Black conjures a shield studying the cup.

The cup stops. The room falls silent, Hermione unsure if she is hiding behind the witch for safety or reassurance. A hiss escapes, making them both flinch. An invisible forces barrels into them, the candles in the room blowing out bathing them in darkness. The energy so powerful it shatters Black's shield, hitting both witches knocking the air out of Hermione. She covers her face, protecting herself as a howling wind rushes over her. Something presses against her, but the wind is too strong for her to look.

The room shakes a shrill noise making Hermione cry out, torn between covering her ears or her eyes. The energy pulses from the room rushing through the whole of Hogwarts knocking students over, destroying windows. The candles blowing out bathing the castle in a silent darkness. The arena takes a hit as many tents blow over screams leaving students lips as they hide from the impossible force.

" _I am so close!"_

The voice hisses once more before the wind drops leaving Hermione panting on the floor. Cautiously, Hermione opens her eyes to darkness the candles blown out. Peering through the darkness, she realises something is lying across her body, for a split second she wonders if it's a wendigo. Until the head lifts and long black hair cascades over her like a curtain. Black used her body to protect her; the thought sends Hermione's heart jumping.

"What just happened?" Hermione asks quietly as Black's wand lights up.

"I have no idea," Black answers sparing her a look, unaware or simple not caring her hand is still resting over Hermione's heart. "It has never happened before."

Hermione wonders how Black can remain on her knees for so long, but still grateful the witch is with her. Glad she did not venture down here on her own. The door clicks behind them the light on the wand flicks off as Black whirls round, facing the door wand pointed. Her left hand holding Hermione to the floor, _god she is beautiful._ Such a fierce creature, elegant, beautiful and so very deadly.

The door swings open Hermione turns her head trying to make out the visitor, aware Black is ready to pounce. A figure emerges tall in the doorway natural light from the windows in the stairway bleeding in. The newcomer's wand flicks alight, chasing away the darkness Hermione winces turning away. Unfazed by the brightness, Black does not even flinch.

"Bella," Lord Riddle greets.

"Tom." Black replies relaxing and lowering her wand.

"What have you done Bella?" Lord Riddle asks in bewilderment.

* * *

 **A/n:** A big thank you for all your support guys your getting me through this month. I'll get around to answering everyone shortly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, till next time.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/n:** So I have some bad news, you know I said there may be 30 chapters... well I underestimated and I think there may be more than 30 chapters ;) So you can take that news how you like haha.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirteen_**

"Bella, what have you done?"

"Why do you assume it was me?" Black demands rising to her feet.

"Miss Granger," He greets ignoring Black's outburst.

Hermione nods in response watching as Lord Riddle walks into the room, lighting the torches with a flick of his hand. His presence always demanding attention and this moment is no different, Hermione watches him with intrigue. He approaches the dormant cup drawing his wand; he peers into it, tapping his wand against the side.

Cringing Hermione waits for the bang, when none is forth coming, she relaxes wondering what Riddle's plan is. Muttering a few enchantments Riddle tries to breathe life back into the cup leaving both Hermione and Black to watch. Sitting up, Hermione rests her head on her knees, waiting for the cup to revive and pulse a gentle blue. What happens if she has broken it? Will she have to pay for it? She wonders how much it would cost; would Andy lend her the money? Does Andy have any money she does have awful addictive habit of shopping. Especially when stressed.

The wand continues to tap when nothing happens, Riddle steps back studying the cup. Black sighs muttering something under her breath something very similar to _Temper mental thing._ Has the cup played up before? It makes Hermione feel slightly better. Black eyes glance down to her, her Professor frowns before a hand reaches down. Curling into her robe, Black drags Hermione to her feet brushing herself down Hermione misses the smirk sent her way.

A hand hits the cup a powerful smack to the side delivered by Lord Riddle the cup wobbles. A gentle hum escapes before the cup begins to glow blue once more. Nodding to himself, Riddle puts away his wand turning to regard both witches.

"Care to fill me in?" He asks clasping his hands together.

"Granger broke it." Black says.

"What?" Hermione demands. "I only touched it, because you told me to."

"Didn't say break it though did I?"

"If I may," Riddle interrupts before Hermione can retaliate. "Why was Miss Granger asked to touch the cup Bella?"

"Because she had a scrap with Weasley, she asked why he was being an idiot more so than usual and I said because he saw a glimpse of what could be." Black replies.

"I see, you are aware you have caused a black out in the castle, destroyed windows, blown over tents and caused several injuries in this pursuit."

"Just doing my job." Black answers.

"Of course." Riddle drawls turning his onyx eyes to Hermione. "If you could describe what happened Miss Granger it would help understand this situation."

Licking her lips, Hermione glances between the two figures before sighing, in truth she does not even understand what happened. Rubbing her nose, she prepares to recount the story, acknowledging the fact she has managed somehow to cause damage to the school.

"I touched the cup as in instructed, nothing happened so I stepped back when I found my standing in a field." Hermione recounts.

"A field?" Riddle questions. "Do you seek peace?"

"That's what I thought, when I realised it wasn't quite right. I thought it was getting dark but realised it was actually a black clouds like the sort caused by fires. Out of nowhere in the distance I noticed a figure walking towards me."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know I couldn't see their face, but they were getting closer. I know they were magical, you can tell you know the pull you get. That's when I realised there… there was, well there was a Wendigo behind me. Each step the stranger made the Wendigo grew closer. Then they spoke."

"The Wendigo?" Black asks.

"No the stranger."

"Right, and what did they say?"

"They said 'Finally, I am so close. So very close, I am coming for what is mine. Nothing will stop me not now.' Then the Wendigo tried to eat me, I snapped out the dream and poof."

"Poof?" Riddle questions.

"The cup went poof, threw Granger away. Nothing is ever simple with you is it?" Black says with a small smile.

"Story of my life." Hermione murmurs returning the smile.

"This is all very odd," Riddle comments.

"It's the truth." Hermione swears.

"I do not doubt your honesty Miss Granger, however the cup is meant to show ones desires in referral to the championships. What you describe is an oddity."

"Then what does it mean?"

"I have no idea." Riddle says with a grin. "The cup is made from the Mirror of Erised, it is meant to act in the same way. In the twenty years since creating this cup I have never heard it react like this."

Hermione sighs, she is no closer to figuring out the cup that she was in the first place. In fact, this whole morning has been one disaster after another. She's waiting for the third bad luck to happen they always come in threes.

Black steps forward, strolling over to the cup she runs her hand along the side before glancing into the swirling magic inside. She whispers to Riddle, Hermione watches they are so comfortable around one another familiar, they work in harmony finishing one another's sentences, understanding one another without words. A part of Hermione wishes to see the two duel, knows it would be force to be reckoned with. Another part of her sparks a small surge of jealousy running through her bones she bites the inside of cheek and looks away.

 _What right do I have to be jealous? I don't even like her that way… do I?_ Of course she doesn't, Black is nothing if not mean to her always pushing Hermione to breaking point. Although Black was kind to her after the second round. _She was also cold to me the next day._ She sighs in frustration this makes no sense.

Feet pause at the edge of her vision, she looks up to find Riddle standing next to her, staring at the cup in mild wonder. Black is still standing by the cup back turned muttering to herself, Hermione throws a glance to the wizard beside her. He shrugs at her questioning look before twirling his finger beside his frontal lobe the crazy sign. Hermione smirks in response as Riddle once more clasps his hands behind his back just in time as Black turns round regarding them both. Scowling at Riddle, the Professor kicks the cup, making it wobble as Riddle flinches.

"She hates the cup." Riddle says quietly.

"Why?"

"It has its temperamental moments; you must remember we are dealing with ancient magic no one truly knows where the mirror of Erised came from. A travelling Professor, in the hopes they could understand the device, brought the Mirror to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, it has sat in the basement of Hogwarts they made little headway. Until one day when a Professor from Ugando School visited."

"They knew what it was?" Hermione asks.

"Not completely, they had seen something similar to it had heard a legend regarding the mirror."

"What was the Legend?"

"The Legend states the Mirror was given to a group as a gift, the girt was gratefully received however, and it slowly destroyed them from the inside out. The greed of individuals the mirror showed them what they could be, showed them their greatest desires. A Trojan horse I believe the muggles would say."

"Who was the group?" Hermione asks.

"The order of the round table. King Arthurs Knights." Black says. "Despite this amazing new theory no one has once bothered to ask why would an African Professor know the legend behind the mirror when no one in England does?"

"Because once they realised the Mirror was behind the collapse of the round table they set about banishing the mirror. Despite their best efforts, they could not destroy it. Therefore, they hid the mirror except a hundred years later it was found. It brought about a revolution and they shipped it abroad as punishment where it ended up in Africa with an old Wizard who passed the story down to his descendants." Riddle answers.

"Bupkis and hearsay a story made on no evidence at all." Black argues. "You and I both know the Mirror is not invincible if it were how could you have used some of its magic to create another device?"

"Due to its nature, if you mean the mirror harm you cannot hurt it, if however you have another intention then the mirror will allow."

"So it's a sentient being?" Black scoffs. "That's no more sentient than bloody Goyle let alone bookcase."

"For a Dark Arts Professor you're very closed minded."

"I'm a realist. There is no doubting the power the mirror wields but the story behind its creations is so full of holes I struggle to believe it."

"Who created it?" Hermione asks interrupting the argument. "The Mirror of Erised who does the Legend say created it?"

"Who do you think?" Is Black's snarky comment. "The person who is in every story with King Arthur is his mortal enemy."

"Morgan Le Fay?" Hermione questions.

"Indeed good old Morgana ruining lives again."

"You don't believe it?" Hermione asks.

"I don't believe any stories," Black answers. "Merlin and Morgana lived once, none the less…"

"Bella believes because Morgana was such a powerful witch history changed her to become an evil sorceress in attempts to control and dissuade any future witches." Riddle finishes.

"History is always quick to love a hero, they are not so quick to follow a heroin with power, and it disturbs the balance." Black says.

"Unfortunately Bellatrix is right, stories concerning powerful witches do tend to end drastically or at least morph into something else."

"You see pet, it's a dog eat dog world a witch who has power to unbalance the food chain is quick to be dismissed as crazy, evil or manipulated."

"Why?" Hermione wonders, she knew history wasn't perfect but never thought to delve deep into Magical history.

"If a witch is powerful then they make poor housewives." Black spits. "It's why you don't see Molly Weasley draw her wand, she's a good duellist but heaven forbid she actually shows her husband up. There's little men out their willing to have a witch show them up."

"We're growing off topic," Riddle comments. "Regardless this is the only legend regarding the mirror which in itself is odd something so powerful should have caused more rumours."

"Unless you believe the Snow White stories?" Black murmurs.

"Snow White?"

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?"

"Muggle have obviously remembered the mirror regardless of this fact they do not show any evidence of ever owning it. Leading us to believe they have heard the same legend as us." Riddle says.

"In Truth pet we don't know anything about the cup or what we're playing with."

"Bellatrix is right; I cannot answer your questions Miss Granger, but I will endeavour to figure out the reaction, for now though I believe you have classes to attend." Riddle dismisses her.

She nods; she has Charms now and knows she is running late. Filius Flitwick she finds to be a reasonable Professor however, he does not tolerate tardiness. She hopes he will believe her answer if she tells him she was with Professor Black.

"I'll take you to Charms Granger don't want you touching anything on the way." Black snickers pushing Hermione towards the door. "Speak later Tom."

"Umm, I need help with the next round Bella," Riddle calls after them. "Seven o'clock!"

Black waves over her shoulder either acknowledging or dismissing the comment Hermione is not sure. They trail the way towards Charms class, Hermione's mind running so fast it causes slight pain. If Morgana created, the Mirror was she the person she saw in her dream. Had she somehow created a way to cheat death? Why lay dormant for so long though? On the other hand, Merlin was supposedly Morgana's enemy had he managed to attempt to take the mirror from her. Did he trap Morgana in the mirror and Lord Riddle's fiddling with the magic disturb her slumber? Have they released something from the cup?

"Granger I can feel you thinking, it's giving me a headache." Black comments.

"Just thinking about the cup."

"I guessed, instead concentrate more on the Championships, the cup has its moments. There are hundred different reasons it reacted the way it did. Don't let it distract you."

Hermione chooses not to reply, she is not too sure, she felt the rush of magic from the cup. It reacted specifically to her touch; she dreads to consider what it could be. Eventually they reach Charms, despite Black's orders to forget the cup; Hermione knows the witch is thinking it over as well.

Hermione pauses outside the door to charms ready to knock, can hear the faint murmuring of Flitwick's voice as he intercuts his class. A hand reaches past her and shoves the door open with enough force to make the door bounce on its hinges. The classroom flinches turning scared eyes to the intruders. Grasping Hermione's robe Black pulls her into the room, much to murmuring of students. She feels sorry for Flitwick he looks very close to having a heart attack.

"Sorry we're late," Black says brightly. "Was introducing Granger to detention, she's all yours Filius."

With those words Black releases Hermione' before sweeping from the room. Blinking Hermione wonders why the Professor lied but decided to run with it, the truth would do no one any good. Flitwick looks to Hermione with slight wonder before motioning her to sit down.

The only space left is next to Seamus who moves his bag for her settle next to him. Ron, Harry and Neville are still missing. She does not miss the looks form the other students, the muttering from Lavender. The school already knows what has transpired; she will have to face reality. Seamus fails to meet her eye. Instead gives her the cold shoulder. _Just what I need._

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Feet pound stone, she rushes through Hogwarts, and she is running late. Skidding around the corner, she wishes for somewhere to hide, somewhere to disappear. Out of nowhere, a door appears in the wall she barrels into it. Tripping over her feet as she enters the room of requirement, the door slipping shut behind her. Taking deep breaths Hermione straightens her robes, before glancing around the room with a small frown. The practice dummies packed to the side, no instruments out, even Tonks is missing.

Andy is watching arms crossed from the centre of the room, eyebrow raised, reminding Hermione of Professor Black. Shrugging out of her robe, Hermione sends the witch watching her a questioning glance as she hangs her robe up.

"You're late." Andy begins.

"I've been late all day." Hermione answers.

"So I've heard." Andy replies gruffly.

Swallowing, Hermione feels as though she's just run into a trap, she wonders if it's too late to run away. Andy sighs before uncrossing her arms she steps forward, analysing Hermione with those intense brown eyes that see too much.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Andy asks.

"Nothing. Aren't we meant to be practicing?"

"I do not condone practice unless I know your head is in the game. By sounds of it you don't need a duel."

"You heard about that?" Hermione whispers running her hand through her hair.

"Oh the whole school heard, what on earth was running through your mind?"

"Ron was being a complete prick he attacked Neville."

"So you attacked him in return?"

"No I defended myself."

"I saw his hospital sheet 'Mione, he had broken ribs, dislocated finger, concussion not even mentioning the bruises."

"I may have got carried away."

"You broke his wand." Andy continues. "You destroyed the core, the Weasley's had to buy a new wand they don't have that sort of money."

"HE stated it, I was defending myself." Hermione argues.

"Listen to yourself, I'm not angry at you defending yourself I'm upset by the fact instead of subduing him or preventing his attack any further you willingly attacked him. Bellatrix had to pull you off."

"I tried to stop it, I did he just kept pushing."

"Okay, now what about Fleur?"

Her jaw clamps shut, she turns from the witch, licking her lips. Clenching her teeth, she hates being in this situation. She did nothing wrong. Pale faced Hermione turns back to Andy, managing to grind out a few words.

"What about her?"

With a deep sigh, Andy steps closer, soft eyes studying Hermione. She hates those eyes, the eyes that manage to break through her shield. They were the eyes Hermione finally broke too, bared her truths – her horrible truths.

"You want to tell me what happened? Tell me about that kiss?"

"It meant nothing."

"Doesn't sound like it; you know she's engaged to Bill Weasley right?" Andy questions.

Despite her best efforts, Hermione's heart stutters to a stop, shattering in her chest. Stealing the breath from her lungs, she blinks repeatedly trying to hold back the tears. Engaged. Ginny left that bit of information out. She feels numb inside, her hand shaking. _My one true love._

"Ginny mentioned something." Hermione murmurs.

"Ginny who you fell out with?"

Hermione turns to Andy in bewilderment, how does Andy know this?

"Tonks bumped into Ginny, she asked if she'd seen you, said she wanted apologise. You guys had an argument. Are you trying to alienate everyone close to you? Your letting the championships win, you can't turn everyone away from you…"

"She lied!" Hermione snaps interrupting the witch. "She promised me everything and she lied threw it all in my face."

"Who Ginny?"

"NO! Fleur, she said it didn't matter. She looked me in the eyes and told me, I'm her one true love but then she turns up with a goddamn ring on her finger! Without even telling me? Why didn't Fleur tell me she was here? God this messed up." Hermione mutters the last part to herself pacing the floor. "Why the hell she even marrying Bill? How did they even meet? It does not make any sense. How can you just move on like that?"

"So you did have something?" Andy asks softly.

"We… We dated in the fourth year, it may have got serious she... She wanted more, wanted me to go to France with her, I wasn't ready. Not for that sort of commitment, I have my friends here. She got upset, angry started throwing accusations around. Stormed off back to France with the intent to keep in touch, we would write letters. We met back up and apologised, agreed to be friends… Then everything kicked off at home."

"You moved in with me."

"With everything going on I forgot to reply to her letters, I didn't get round to it until the next year but her responses were cold. She didn't care for excuses, she wanted the truth, but how could I tell her the truth?"

"Shush," Andy whispers stepping close wiping tears from Hermione's cheeks, she did not even realise she was crying. "You should have said something."

Andy pulls her into a hug, Hermione buries her face into the crook of the neck, and it feels good to tell someone. She had no one to talk to for a year, no one to turn too when things got too much. Then with everything at home, she buried her heartbreak. Hid from the world. Rubbing her back, Andy holds Hermione tight age-old grief breaking the surface.

"You can't keep these things bottled up." Andy murmurs.

"I don't mean too, it's just hard." Hermione answers truthfully. "You're not angry are you?"

A slight shiver runs through Hermione's body, even as small tears make it to Andy's eyes. The child like innocence Hermione asked the question making her heart break a little bit more.

"Of course I'm not angry, just hurt, none the less I understand." Andy reassures. "Talk to me in future, or at least Tonks just don't ask Tonks for advice when it comes to dating, she seriously worries me."

Chuckling, Hermione nods whipping her tears as she steps out of the hug. With a small smile, Andy summons a dummy to the centre of the room. Drawing her wand, she indicates for Hermione to draw hers. She does so, feeling tired from the vent.

"We'll do some basics then we'll call it a night." Andy says. "Then we'll discuss Draco."

* * *

 **A/n:** A massive thank you to all you guys for your support, to all those anonymous reviewers it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this month has been insane so your support has helped me through it. I feel like I was supposed to tell you guys something but I've forgot about it. Till next time guys...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N:** You may notice how this chapter is slightly late well in truth I only just wrote it. Well I wrote 5k words tonight it's 2 am here, so I'm going to sleep if there are any major mistakes I apologise and will come back and sort them out tomorrow. A big thank you to all who reviewed I will be getting back to you.

A anonymous reviewer asked if there will be any chapters from Bella's point of view, yes there will be but not for a while yet :)

 **Warnings:** Story contains scenes of violence throughout, swearing and scenes of sexual nature. Rated M for a reason. (Not in this chapter don't get your hopes up.) Story also deals with child and drug abuse.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Fourteen_**

Staring intently at the device, Hermione waits for the moment Andy wants her to see, right now all she is watching is a poor performance by Draco's team. The footage flickers slightly. Andy stands behind her watching the screen as well, Hermione sighs she has no idea what she is looking for.

Draco in the footage is arguing with Blaise while Goyle and Crab talk between themselves. What did Andy expect her to see? The moment the Wendigo's attacked. The footage flickers once more she sends Andy a look.

"It's the best footage I could retrieve." Andy answers.

Nodding, Hermione turns back to screen; the boys are walking now, heading for the flag. The imposter could be anyone of them. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione tries to dispel her tiredness, wanting nothing more to collapse on her bed and sleep, today has lasted too long.

Out of nowhere, a fight breaks out; the Beauxbatons attack Draco's team making the group retreat. Itching her leg Hermione watches with boredom, nothing is happening. Until she sees it, it makes her frown leaning forward she rewinds the footage. Watches once more and again she rewinds it, she can feel Andy smirk behind her. Was she seeing things correctly? During the duel, Draco fails to reflect a stupefy aimed at him, with intent to maim. By mere luck Crab steps back, the spell hits him and breaks his ankle in the process. The distraction allows the boys to escape and the Beauxbatons to rescue their own teammate.

Was it luck or something else entirely? Stopping the footage, Hermione turns to the witch behind her, what just happened? Andy raises an eyebrow waiting for her thoughts, waiting for Hermione to catch up.

"Either Draco has a lot of luck or…" Hermione trails off. "Or his a champion."

"My thoughts exactly." Andy agrees resting an arm on the back of the chair.

"If he's a champion?"

"Then it throws the whole championships into question." Andy finishes. "Bella would have taught my Nephew there is no doubt of this. Blaise has never been one to seek fame or glory; he fails to gain anything from this or so I thought. However, after watching that footage I believe he has made a deal with Lucius in return for either wealth or business."

"Business?"

"Lucius has a lot of influence in the business world, the man may be a pain in the rear but he is uncomfortably a good business man. Crab and Goyle will do anything the Malfoy's or their parents tell them too. There is no disguising the friendship between the oldest Malfoys, Crab and Goyle's parents."

"So Draco is their champion?" Hermione sighs, just when things could not get more complicated.

"Which makes me question everything to do with the Hufflepuff team being disqualified. Have you seen any of the group since the disqualification?" Andy asks.

It is a very good question; Hermione has heard nothing since they removed the group. None of them has been to class, nor the Great Hall it is as though they vanished from history. Originally, she put it down to embarrassment.

"Are you saying the games are fixed?" Hermione question.

"There is no doubting this. The games have always had input, the question should be who is fixing it?"

"Lord Riddle?"

"Risky to mention, if found out the backlash would destroy his character. If he has a hand in this, it will be almost impossible to trace back to him. There may be others out there, may be more champions in the game. The most troubling however, is your involvement. The crowd love you and that will damage any hopes to a future champion, you will become a risk factor some may want to eliminate. You're going to need to watch your back."

"From who?"

"At this moment, everyone is a potential enemy."

"What of Professor Black?" Hermione asks.

Andy falls quiet, chewing her lip in thought she gazes out to the dark sky. Relieving thoughts, dreaming of memories long since gone. Would Professor Black willingly aid a champion, from Hermione's impression the witch hates any champion. Nevertheless, her own nephew, Hermione always thought the two were not close. Recently though she learnt that Professor Black is just professional when at school. Black is also very close to Lord Riddle, has helped set the games up she has had every opportunity to influence the selection. _I don't believe it. Her reaction when the Hufflepuff team was drawn._ It is a true; Black looked almost inquisitive when the teams were drawn.

"I honestly don't know. When we were young, Bella hated any liars, cheaters anything of the kind. She is not one for cloak and dagger never one to have patience. None the less people change with time. However the way she has treated you since the games I feel as though she knows something, whether or not she has a hand in it will remain to be seen."

"She gave me detention." Hermione mutters.

"I'm not surprised, you duelled without consent. Just be wary, it may be something or nothing. Dora will be around regardless if you think something is wrong." Andy advises. "I'll be here too, constant vigilance. Now you look beat go get some sleep."

Smiling, Hermione collects her bag on the way to the exit as Andy removes their presence from the room, not wanting anyone to discover Hermione's training regime. Collecting her note pad, Andy scribbles some notes down on her way out before pocketing the pad. Waving goodbye, Hermione exits the room entering an empty corridor she heads for Gryffindor.

Tiredly she pushes the portrait open a bad feeling slinking up on her as she enters the common room. The constant chatter dies down as she enters the room causing her to look up as she enter. All eyes in the room are on her, she swallows unsure how to proceed with this. That is when she spots Ron in the corner with Lavender nursing him; Seamus and Dean sit close to them. Ginny sits by the fire with a book in her lap.

Failing to notice Harry, Hermione wonders where he and Neville are. She hopes Neville is okay she must visit him to have a chat and inform him of the events. Ron who is flushed bright red in the corner glaring at her. Pulling her bag tighter, Hermione continues her journey to the stairs when Lavender rises to her feet.

"You nearly killed Ron," She says hotly.

"Shouldn't start a fight he can't finish then." Is Hermione's snarky reply.

"Well when you're supposed 'friend' goes bat shit crazy hard to do. I was just trying to stop you from hurting anyone 'Mione." Ron lies his right hand bandaged bruises dotting his face.

"Is that before or after you taunted Neville about his parent's torturers?" Hermione quips earning a gasp from their audience. "Or after you called me _mudblood?"_

Another gasp eyes turning to a fuming Ron, even as Lavender pats his arm. "Won won would never say those things; only an aggravator believes themselves to be a victim."

Sighing, Hermione crosses her arms leaning against the wall, with a raised eyebrow. "Truer words were never spoken, so who's more the victim here? Me who's got on with my day or Won won who came running and crying trying to convince you all he was trying to be a ' _hero'?_ " Hermione spits. "Should you even consider continuing in the Championships _Won won_ I would recommend learning some better spells because next time you say such shit to me or Neville again, then it won't just be your wand or your ribs that's I'll break."

The threat lingers in the room, Dean and Seamus shuffling away from Ron. "See what I mean ever since she came close to the Snakes she's changed." Ron hisses.

"Shove off Ron, ever since Lavender has been giving you a blow job you've become a bigger dick than you already were." Ginny defends rising to her feet she heads towards Hermione on the stairs. "For all those who even believed my brothers stupid tale, then Neville and the Slytherins will back Hermione up."

Ginny pushes Hermione's arm moving her up the stairs and away from the hostile situation. "For the record Ron you know Black put a restraining order on you both. You know she's forbidden you from talking to Hermione, you being the idiot you are just broke your oath!" Ginny taunts form the stairs. "I'd go see Pomfrey if you don't want that green rash spreading."

With a squeal, Lavender releases Ron's arm, the rest of Gryffindor laughing as Ron rushes from the room. Holding his infected arm out in front of him as he runs straight for Pomfrey. Ginny shakes her head with a sigh, gently prodding Hermione towards their dormitory.

The girl's dormitory is unusually cold as they enter, Hermione throws her bag on her bed, and she will have to put some charms up tonight to stop anyone from doing something to her. Ginny settles on a bed opposite her, watching.

"Look 'Mione, about earlier." Ginny starts.

"No Ginny," Hermione interrupts turning to face her friend. "I owe you apology, I over reacted this morning, I had no right to snap at you. I am sorry."

Smiling, Ginny fiddles with a thread on her sleeve as Hermione sits on the edge of her bed. She over reacted to the news of Fleur she had no right to snap at the witch. Despite herself, Ginny reacted as any sister would concerned on their sibling's behalf.

"This is all screwed up," Ginny mutters pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Do you love her?"

"No… not anymore, we broke up. I was just hurt you know. Unfortunately, things didn't work out and our plans to move away fell through. I never expected her to be here though. Seeing her was one thing but to learn last minute she's engaged and she kisses me in front of everyone…"

"I repeat it's screwed up." Ginny chuckles breathlessly. "You didn't know at all?"

"No, she… we haven't really been talking much. Not since the breakup she didn't take it too well." Tired Hermione rubs her eyes; it still hurt knowing the witch had moved on.

Hermione is no fool; she knows she cannot have the witch too much damage to repair, not that she would want to. Nevertheless, to see Fleur moved on, engaged and whispering damaging evidence in her ear. She feels queasy, her stomach clenches she likes Bill she would hate for him to get the wrong idea.

"They've been seeing each other about year and a bit when Bill popped the question. Apparently, you might not want to hear this bit. However, they met when she was here at Hogwarts. I asked about it and he said they never did anything while here but they started writing letters to one another over the summer."

Hermione manages a small smile; at least she managed to move on. She is happy the witch found some happiness; she has enough drama to deal with without worrying about a lover. Fleur is a sensitive soul she mostly likely turned to Bill when Hermione stopped replying to messages.

"I'm guessing this is what Bill meant when he said she's just come from a break up." Ginny quips.

"I just don't know why she didn't tell me," Hermione murmurs. "We left on good terms, that's what hurts more, knowing she was here for a few weeks deliberately hiding from me. I'm not perfect Ginny, but I deserve to know she couldn't ignore me for ever."

"Yeah then when she sees you she gives you a big kiss?" Ginny scoffs before frowning. "Look I'm no expert on relationships mine is pretty messed up anyway, but maybe the reason she didn't see you is because she wasn't ready too. If she sent you a letter to say she was coming here wouldn't you want to see her?"

"Yeah of course, I missed her, we were good friends."

"That's my point, you've already moved on and although she may be dating my brother it might not make it any easier. She probably still has feelings for you Hermione, by avoiding you it gives her time to heal. I mean by her reaction it looks like she's not over it."

"So leave her be and everything will work itself out?" Hermione asks.

Ginny shrugs. "Bitches be crazy."

Hermione smiles, shaking her head she turns to her bag pulling out her homework as Ginny lounges around on the bed behind her.

"For the record though, I am sorry 'Mione, I haven't been the best friend. I know you've got stuff going on at home with your folks but I'm here if you want to talk alright."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks her heart in her mouth.

"Well you have dreams you mutter your parents a lot, I know you go jogging in the morning. I did not want to say anything I just want you to know if you need to talk, I'm here. I can't promise I'll give any good advice but you're always there when I need advice just so you know it's a two way street."

"Thanks Ginny,"

"No problem and for the record my brother is becoming a complete wanker so if you want to kick his arse again give me a shout I'll join in."

"You seen Harry?" Hermione asks ignoring the comment.

"Not since you kicked Ron's arse. What's up with him anyway? He's become really sullen."

"I don't know, I think somethings bothering him."

"Well moping Harry is really unattractive, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you." Ginny chuckles. "So all the time I asked if I looked good in something you really were telling me the truth."

Ginny winks at Hermione, who blushes. "No you're not my type."

"Really ginger don't do anything for you?" Ginny smirks.

"Don't get me wrong Ginny, you have a lovely proportioned body but I've never had thoughts like that."

"Phew you know how to pay compliments I think I'm blushing." Laughs Ginny. "How did you land the French chick, please don't tell me you said something along the lines of, your charisma is inspiring. It really suits your well-proportioned tits."

"Shut up." Hermione grumbles rubbing her face. "She kissed me."

"What about Krum I thought you had a thing."

"He's gay Ginny." Hermione sighs.

"NO!" Ginny gasps. "He's not… for real?"

Hermione nods, grinning she knows this far too well after seeing the man in action by accident. Ginny collapses backwards disheartened she grabs her chest mocking a broken heart.

"Why are all the good looking guys gay?"

Hermione shrugs; she does not know she doesn't find any men attractive. Ginny rolls her eyes at the shrug.

"No point asking you in future is there. So you don't fancy guys at all?"

"I admire beauty about it."

"Admire beauty? What the hell does that mean?" Ginny questions.

"It means I will look at a guy acknowledge they are good looking but other than that they don't do anything for me."

"Nothing at all?"

Shaking her head, Hermione smiles before placing charms around her bed.

"Nothing?" Ginny asks again.

"Give it a rest Ginny,"

"So what sort do you like?"

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione asks pausing mid charm.

"So I know what to look out for, duh."

Rolling her eyes Hermione continues with her charms. What sort does she like? Fleur is not the usual girl she finds attractive, but something clicked for them. She does not have a type she fancies personality more than looks.

"Personality then?" Ginny asks noticing Hermione's distant look.

"I don't know… They have to be smart, strong not as in physically strong, but mentally. Confident." She wanders off in thought. "There has to be an element of risk to them or something dark mysterious maybe."

"Sexy?" Ginny questions.

"I like personality more than appearance but I like darker hair."

"I know the perfect person." Ginny claps. "Professor Black."

Hermione turns wide eyes to Ginny. "What?"

"Well she's sexy, really smart, and she's a Black and they're not exactly known for having all their screws in the right places."

"I don't fancy Professor Black." Hermione grumbles.

"Just as well really, I mean they kicked their sister out for marrying a muggleborn and she hates you as it is."

"Thanks for the pep talk Ginny,"

"Plus you have detention with her; I mean she'll probably skin you alive she's been gunning for you since the first year."

"Thanks for the reminder." Hermione mumbles.

"Hell she'll probably ask you to hang Christmas decorations on the whomping willow, or brush the teeth of a dragon."

"Why are we friends again?" Hermione asks.

"Because every nerdy friend needs a beautiful friend to balance them out."

"I thought that's why we let Luna hang out with us."

"Ohh burn!" Ginny cries jumping to her feet. "Ouch Hermione way below the belt. Anyway Dean said he wanted to show me something, I'll see you later."

"By Ginny." Hermione says, happy with her charms.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

The next day brought boring routine; the school carried on as usual the fight forgotten with the appearance of Dumstrang School racing the Japanese around the school grounds on brooms. The sight brought a big reminder to Hermione that when it comes to flying she would be at a disadvantage. If any of the levels require flying which she knows it will she will need to be prepared. Other than Harry there is only one person she can rely on. Ginny. The second best flyer she knows, perhaps more ruthless than most on the pitches she is a force to reckon with in the sky.

She has still yet to see Harry, Ron returned to class in the morning with his arm bandaged and tongue swollen. It made Hermione smile during lunch, joining in with the snickering of the Slytherins and the chuckling from the Slytherin Professors.

Lunchtime brought a hunt for the red head, Luna pointed to the ground and Hermione knew Ginny would be watching the race. Stepping out the main gate, Hermione winces as she walks past a destroyed suit of armour the remains of the cups hissy fit. She still feels guilty for all her actions yesterday; she woke up void of emotion strangely empty.

Now as the sun greets her as she exits the building most do not spare her a second glance, it makes life bearable. She has her bag with her a book in one arm, a normal appearance; the book is from the library on flying.

A mass of students gather at the base of the lake watching the battle in the air, staring in awe. Hermione heads in that direction-knowing Ginny will be there. Slipping on the grass, Hermione rights herself reaching the base of the hill, nearing the crowd in the distance.

A broom zooms past making her flinch as the rider rushes in between the trees a Dumstrang rider rushing behind them. A cheer breaks out as three girls rush past her making her press against a tree to stop them from trampling her. Cautious Hermione steps back out, brushing herself down and removing a fallen leaf from her shoulder.

She runs head long into a strong figure, cursing under her breath Hermione steps back noticing her book on the dried mud. Cover bent, Hermione sighs such a waste of a good book. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, Hermione turns to regard the figure she ploughed in to. One man stands before her, arms behind his back, a look of displeasure on his face. Two more men stand behind him watching the exchange, one man shorter than the other two has it back slightly turned to her. Peering over the tall man in front he cleans his glasses, before sparing her a single glance.

"Khorosho mornign u nas yest' dlya vas predlozheniye." The man speaks.

Blinking Hermione turns to the man, she ran into she seriously hoping he will translate the smaller man, she has no idea what was just said. Glancing around Hermione notices how alone she really is with these three strangers, not a single person in sight. She swallows, her wand ready to slip into her hand she does not want a fight.

"Morning, we have a proposition for you." The tall man speaks, his accents weighing heavily on his speech.

Again, the small man speaks Russian, with such speed Hermione struggles to follow, merely watches the disgust on the man's face whenever he looks at Hermione.

"Your involvement in the Championships is something to be admired." The tall man translates, pausing for the smaller man to talk. "We are impressed with your… level of skill."

"Thank you." Hermione murmurs, earning a slight twitch from the one in charge.

Obviously, they do not expect her to talk. She does not feel as though the boss is impressed with her, in fact she wonders how much the translator is accurately translating. If the expression of the boss were anything to go by, she would bet good money that there is the odd insult.

"Regardless of your involvement it would be foolish to consider you may be able to win the Championship any belief in this area should be discouraged. As such we are here to help you, someone as such as you will find what we have to say a big advantage. In many ways you will not believe the offer we are presenting to you." The translator continues.

He speaks so fast, Hermione takes a breathe for him; he is good at English but not completely fluent. Rising an eyebrow, Hermione scoffs at their audacity to insult her, she is very aware of her skill; her petulant attitude does not fails to go unnoticed.

"Can we cut to the chase, what do you want?" Hermione interrupts.

"With our help we will secure your victory in the next two rounds, after that we would expect you to take a fall. You will not win the championships in fact any idea is truthfully hilarious." A short patronising laugh escapes the translator's lips. "We will save you any embarrassment and will reward you greatly."

Speechless, Hermione stares open-mouthed, they cannot be serious. She glances around to see if this is one big practical joke, they want her to aid their champion. They are seriously misinformed if they think she will aid them in any way.

"You're kidding right?" Hermione asks.

"Of course you would not believe this. A person of your," He indicates her with her hands, she fails to follow, because she's muggleborn?

"Muggleborn?" Hermione asks.

"A witch and a mud…ggleborn."

She bites her lip, preventing herself from saying anything she may regret.

"You will not find such a good offer again."

"I would imagine not," Hermione, breathes.

"Obviously you will think on this, we will pay you as a result." He nods, dusting his hands as though they have finished.

"Oh I don't need to think, the answer is no." Hermione replies.

"I'm sorry?" He questions confused. "I do not follow."

"I will not willingly aid you nor will I ever be bribed. I have no interesting winning, but I appreciate the fact you see me as a big enough threat to eliminate. Your support means a lot to me."

"You have missed the point of this." He grinds out.

"What? That I am a threat to your champion who is still in the games considering how badly you are seeking outside help. I'm going to guess you lost a few good men and as such, you're trying to compensate by bribing the biggest competition. I appreciate the heads up. Also nice to know I am considered enough of a threat to bribe."

The translator jaw clenches as he regards her with cold eyes, his right hand flexing. Despite her calm demeanour her heart pounds out of control, she has no idea what these men are capable off doing. The boss finally turns to look at her, seeing her as person for the first time.

"Ubedit' yeye tak ili inache." The boss hisses.

The Translator does not repeat the words in English as the third figure straightens his robes stepping forward. Hermione knows the orders were not for her to hear, her wand slips into her waiting hand as the two men draw their own. A crunching of leaves behind her makes her pause, she hopes this is not an ambush.

"Orlov," A voice calls behind Hermione. "Up to your old tricks again."

The Boss glares at the intruder as the two men pocket their wands, sighing Hermione turns to the stranger. A tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes approaches with an air of casual elegance. Despite his placid entrance, the stranger still wields his wand analysing the three men as he saunters closer.

Licking her lips Hermione steps backwards away from all the men, she has no interest in a duel should one break out. The stranger glances at her sparing her a small smile; he looks very familiar she tries to remember whom he looks like. His whole attitude screams pure blood, she feels as though she may have seen him before.

"Sirius Black," The Translator spits. "You would know best on tricks, especially the likes of you - vermin."

"Now, now we should not throw ill words at one another when there is a lady present. Should you wish to continue with the slander of my name we can take this somewhere much quieter?"

James Potters ex-best friend, Hermione stares at wonder at the man, dressed in impeccable black suit. She has seen his pictures from when he was in the Championships despite a few worry lines the man has aged well. The three men consider the options before turning and stalking away muttering between themselves.

"Apologises," Sirius murmurs bowing his head slightly. "Orlov was never one for fair games. Where are my manners? Sirius Black at your service."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione answers accepting the offered hand shake.

"I know who you are my dear, how could I not? You've made such a splash in the Championships. You should be flattered they tried to bribe you."

"If you say so," Hermione smiles retrieving her hand.

"Ah nothing will come of them, we run a strict game here, and it's why I'm here to stop the likes of them from influencing too much."

"They work for Koldovstoretz?" Hermione questions.

"No, well not directly. They are part of the 'organised' betting in the Championships, Koldovstoretz are much more organised at bribery. They wanted you to throw the match so they can gamble on it."

"Will they come back?"

"Unlikely, they will find someone else who will take a fall for them."

"Why?"

"Money Miss Granger, money makes us all do stupid things." Sirius says sadly. "Come I will escort you back to the castle it is not wise to wander around freely, not at times like these."

"I was heading to the lake." Hermione says.

"If you want to watch the flying I'm afraid it ended, most have moved to the courtyard I believe there is a slanging match in progression."

"Oh right, well I'll head there, thank you."

"Not a problem, after you." He says allowing her to take the lead.

She smiles, ignoring the way her skin crawls as she steps past him. She does not like the man walking behind her, not where she cannot see him. He is quick to step in line with her though, the walk back is strangely quiet not many around.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asks.

"There is an entertainment in the arena today, the display of magical creatures."

Hermione nods, she remembers seeing a flyer about that, can hear the faint murmur from the arena. Some of the camps are busy, team members sat outside their tents. On the way, back Hermione spots a large chubby man sat on a buckling chair. Stuffing his face with any food in sight stains on his white shirt. She grimaces on his behalf he looks truly disgusting as he shoves a large iced bun into his mouth. While his chubby tongue slobbers over his pork sausage fingers, his red cheeks puffing as he chews the bun.

"That is Pavel Sokolov the third Champion to win the Riddle cup." Sirius informs her. "The Championship does funny things to people."

"I can imagine." Hermione says, turning from the sight.

"You know Miss Granger when I entered I wanted nothing more than to win, I threw everything I had away to win. It is perhaps the biggest mistake of my life, none the less; I found that now I think I was the lucky one. Internal glory waits for the winner, it sounds amazing does it not? Except that is the result a pig in human clothes. That man has not lifted his wand since he won the games. James has never been the same, every bridge I build he burns. It gets to you in the end, the glory."

Hermione nods, unsure how to reply to the rant. Sirius stares off into the distance a look of regret sweeping over his face.

"Mooney… Remus to you tries to extend the olive branch. Did you know the fourth Champion winner is not here?"

"No, I didn't."

"Typical, officially he is unwell to attend; unofficially he is still in hospital following his overdose. Too much booze and drugs they found him a bath full of gold. James joined the Aurors because he cannot live a normal life. The adrenaline, the buzz form the Arena it haunts you; he spends every minute in the office or on the streets. As for my dear cousin, well Bella hides behind the walls of Hogwarts her own personal prison." He smiles sadly. "She never forgave herself, never forgave the cup what it did to her."

"What did it do?"

"It cost her someone very dear, she became everything she hated and she lost the one thing she promised to protect. It is why she hides here; she is the first champion and perhaps the most feared. My cousin is legendary." Hermione detects the venom that slips into his voice. "She cannot enter a street without someone noticing her, so hides here. Truly she is a brilliant DADA none the less she is still a Black, still part of my hideous family."

"Blood Purest Miss Granger, my dear cousin Andy learnt this the hard way. A Black can never be trusted, Toujours Pur – _always pure._ " A silent rage crosses Sirius face, before he forces a smile to his lips. "Forgive me, I tend to rant, I merely wish you to understand the risks within the games."

Managing a small smile, Hermione nods her head, slightly unnerved by the evident anger in the man's voice. She knew Sirius was disowned by his family, but it would appear that time has yet to heal his wounds. The sunbeams down on her, she has class to attend soon, she hopes to use this as an excuse to leave the man to his thought.

"I have class." Hermione roughly indicates the castle in the distance.

"Of course," Sirius smiles. "We will pick up our pace."

Sighing, Hermione purses her lips following the wizard up the steps. Her plan not going so well, she treks up the steps glancing to her right she spots Dean and Seamus messing around in the distance. She also spots a tall blonde woman speaking to Professor Black by one of the volunteer tents, as though sensing someone watching her, Black eyes swiftly move in Hermione's direction. Blushing, Hermione turns away, cursing herself for the blush. _Why the hell am I blushing?_

She blames Ginny, the witch just had to put the idea in her head, an idea she could do without. Slightly out of breath, Hermione hopes the wizard will leave her be now she has made it to the rickety bridge. Luck however is not in her favour and he continues the very slow escort back to the castle. She wonders if it's rude to run to the castle. The thought squashed when Sirius stops by one of the wooden arches to peer out at the lake beneath.

"You know during our championships we were forced to swim in that lake?" Sirius murmurs. "Pettigrew the coward he chickened out last minute."

"I'll head the…" Hermione begins stopping when a hand grabs her shoulder.

Her heart drops, she would recognise the perfume from anywhere, and how did the witch catch up so quickly? She swallows as Sirius eyes darken as he turns to regard the witch standing behind her.

"My dear cousin," Sirius greets. "How have you been?"

"Dear cousin my arse." Black spits, her hand tightening on Hermione's shoulder. "What the hell are you doing talking to my student?"

"For your information I was preventing her from being blackmailed or worse imperio'd into doing something foolish." Sirius replies casually. "A little gratitude wouldn't go a miss."

A hiss escapes Black's lips but Hermione ignores her. "Wait you never said anything about being Imperio'd."

"I did not wish to worry you." Sirius replies.

"Oh cause you're such a model citizen, I'd be surprised if you weren't involved." Black sneers.

"I gave that up a long time ago." Sirius grinds out. "As you well know."

Scoffing, Black tugs Hermione to her side, away from Sirius. "Well I'd prefer you'd keep your hero tendencies away from my student. Wouldn't want them being tricked."

"Oh because we're all inferior to you dear cousin. Must be so very hard living on that pedal stall, I bet A…"

Swift as a snake, Black launches her hand curling into the lapels of Sirius jacket, his back hits the arch wand pressed tightly to his neck. Fear flashes through his eyes as Black glares down at him teeth bared anger evident in her eyes.

"Finish. That word." Black dares.

Glancing around Hermione's glad there is no one to witness this. Nervous, Hermione wonders if she should leave or step in and pull Black off. She laughs internally to herself, as though she could force Black away, the witch would have her in a body bind before she even pulls her wand.

"Why so uptight dear cousin?" Sirius taunts. "Just proving my point precisely."

Blinking, Black spares Hermione a look before turning back to her cousin. The anger disappearing as she shoves the wizard back into the arch before stepping away. Brushing himself down, Sirius tidies his suit a smug expression on his face.

"You need help Sirius," Black mutters running a hand through her hair. "I told you this when I arrested you. You need counselling."

"I need counselling you're the one with anger issues." Sirius laughs.

"You're the delusional one, stay out of trouble; I won't bail you out of prison a third time." Black bites, nudging Hermione. "Come on pet, unless you want more detention."

Black walks past heading for the castle, despite the creepy feeling she gets from the wizard Hermione is still grateful he stood in when he did.

"Thank you for earlier." Hermione smiles, realising she left her book.

"Quite alright," Sirius nods, reaching into his pocket he pulls out the book she dropped. "Yours I believe, you know these sort of things are best learnt in practice."

"My practice is very bad." Hermione jokes. "I much prefer theory much safer for everyone."

"Very well," He answers as she accepts the book. "I apologise for our behaviour, families never do see eye to eye."

"I know the feeling." Hermione agrees aware of Black waiting for her.

"She does know your name doesn't she?" Sirius asks. "I mean _pet_ is a very peculiar word to say."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks she never really paid much attention to it.

"It's almost as though she calls _pet_ because she cannot say another word. If you understand my meaning…"

She understands all too well his meaning, the idea hurts a lot more than she thought it would. Before she can reply though a hand, curls once more into her robe turning her away from the wizard.

"Stay out. Of. Her. Head." Black warns darkly. "Or I'll start playing with yours."

"Why so defensive Bella?"

"Why?" Black demands and for a split second Hermione thinks the witch is about to curse Sirius. "Because you have an unhealthy obsession with the Championships, your championships finished years ago Sirius time to move on."

"I'm well aware of the turn out of my Championships."

"Then why do you keep coming back," Black questions her hand tightening in Hermione's robe as she goes to squirm out the grip. "You keep volunteering year after year. Let it go."

"I like to help."

"Help?" Black scoffs shaking her head. "You can start helping your daughter by being a father to her instead of a low life."

"My business is my business!" Is the harsh whisper, Hermione tenses as the wizard steps forward the voice bringing a memory to the forefront of her mind.

 _Slap, pain erupts at the back of her head; she drops the dish she was drying. The porcelain smashes on the floor, pieces flying in every direction. A hand curls into her hair pulling her backwards, she stumbles losing her balance and crashing to her knees with a bang. She back chatted again; she guesses she will never learn no matter how many beatings her father tries to imprint on her._

"Raven is none of your concern." Sirius says breaking through Hermione's memory.

She snaps back to reality Black's hand still clutching her robe, aware her own hand is grasping Black's forearm. Two inquisitive black orbs staring at her as Sirius rants next to them. Did she let her defences down in her mind? The intensity of the stare steals her breath; the world seems to stop around them. Just those two impossibly black eyes boring into her, as though they can see the very depths of her soul. She manages a small breath reality returning with force aware, she is staring at her Professor.

Black breaks their connection first, turning back to the ranting man next to them. Hermione does not find the power to let go of the witches forearm, her mind still swimming.

"Tell that to Raven." Black interrupts. "I'm not having this argument again. Get help and stay away from my students, I don't want to hear Tonks had to break up another fight between you and James Potter again."

With those words, Black ends the argument dragging Hermione away by her robe, releasing her only when they are safely a few feet away. Sirius watching them leave; Hermione dares not turn back, in fear of enraging the witch next to her. _Did she see anything? Did I let my defences down?_

"Want to tell me what happened back there?" Black asks.

"He told you the truth." Hermione says. "Some men tried to bribe me."

"Not that," Black dismisses coming to a stop and making Hermione stop next to her. "The whole zoning out episode, thought you were going to faint."

"Don't know what you mean." Hermione answers not meeting her Professor's eyes.

"Look pet,"

"Why do you call me that?" Hermione asks changing topic.

"I call everyone that."

"No you don't."

"You don't know what I call people." Black dismisses.

"Well you don't call anyone else that at the school." Hermione points out.

"So you think it makes you special?" Black laughs carelessly. "Because trying to say insufferable know it all, each time becomes a tongue twister."

"I have a name." Is Hermione's petulant reply.

"And I use it." Black mocks. "See his already in your head."

"Who?"

"My useless cousin, let me guess, all Blacks are evil? Do we eat children in the dead of night, wouldn't put it past him." Black shakes her head. "Regardless what he fails to mention he is also a Black so he can get of his high horse before it bucks him off."

"He said this is your prison," Hermione says carefully pointing to Hogwarts. "Because you won't forgive yourself… What did he mean?"

The smile slips from Black's face as she straightens up, eyes growing impossibly cold and locking Hermione out. Hermione does not have to be a genius to know she has managed to upset the witch. Students rush past heading straight for Hogwarts carefully walking past Black so not to enrage her. Hermione watches them go, when the clock strikes one the courtyard is empty except for them two. The silence unnerving, Hermione licks her lips as Black steps forward breaching Hermione's personal space. Sucking in all the oxygen around them, stormy Black eyes capture hazel.

"It would be wise, to not listen to anything my cousin says." Black bites out, her voice so low and menacing it sends chills down Hermione's spine.

"But…"

"AH!" Black snaps. "This conversation will not come up again. DO you understand?"

"Why not?" Hermione dares to ask, as Black sucks in a deep breath.

Hands sweaty Hermione willingly stares back into the endless eyes, managing to enrage the witch even more. Well she supposes if she is going to die may as well make it spectacular.

"Do you have prefect duty tonight?" Black questions changing the conversation, with a blink Hermione fails to keep up.

"Yes…"

"Good, eleven sharp outside my classroom, bring your travelling cloak. Prefect duty is cancelled you have detention tonight."

"My homework." Hermione protests. "I haven't done any."

"Should have thought of that before you beat Weasley up." Hermione blanches. "You don't get special treatment _pet."_

"Never expected to."

"Good, for the record Granger a broom is better than a book if you want to fly."

Glancing down to the book in her hand, Hermione smiles sheepishly. "Yeah well I can't fly."

"You can't fly?"

"Not brilliantly, Ginny is going to teach me."

Black steps back abruptly, glancing to the Arena in the distance. Several emotions pass through the witches face so quick that Hermione fails to catch them. Before Black turns back to Hermione chewing her lip in thought.

"Not at all?" Black questions.

"You remember third year? The last week."

"You and Potter flew into the Whomping Willow?"

"Yeah… Harry was trying to teach me to fly, gave me reins of the broom and smack. In all fairness we avoided being squashed because we landed in the secret entrance."

"Potter said you were hit by wind and lost control."

"Harry lies." Hermione shrugs.

"You can't fly at all?"

"Not really. Why does it matter?"

"Because to be part of the Championships you need to know how to fly."

"I can apparate."

"Fly." Black deadpans.

"I can fall really fast."

"With a broom."

"I'm an expert at falling with a broom."

"When were you planning on learning to fly?" Black questions.

"Well I have potions next, and then History followed by your class. I would do it after that but Ginny has Quidditch so… probably a few days' time when I get round to it."

Black stares at her in worry, Hermione smiles. Perhaps she is not as prepared as she thought she was. Still though, she is sure she will be ready when the level comes around. Clicking her fingers Black silently orders Hermione to follow, she does sullenly as the witch leads her through Hogwarts.

Frowning, Hermione passes her potions class wondering where they are heading. As they near Divination Hermione muses at the small little notes on the winding staircase. She has not been back here since her third year; she sees the class as pointless. Without knocking Black, stalks into the class room all eyes turning to her.

"Apologise Sybill," Black comments Professor Trelawney staring at her in wonder through her large glasses.

"Quite alright I predicted you would come." Trelawney replies pleasantly.

"Sure you did," Black discards. "I need to borrow Ginny Weasley."

"Of course." Trelawney agrees.

Conscious of all the eyes on her, Ginny collects her bag, moving through the classroom much to the muttering of students. Hermione peeks from the shadows as Black waits for Ginny to join them. Swallowing at the sight of Black, Ginny soon frowns when she finds Hermione skulking in the shadows.

"What the?" Ginny trails off, as Black ushers her from the room. "What's going on?"

Hermione shrugs; she has no idea what is happening. Marched through Hogwarts Hermione notices the nervousness of Ginny as she constantly looks towards the witch walking in front of them. Hermione frowns she does not find the Professor's presence as worrying anymore.

 _You're not special._ The words bite deep as she scolds herself for thinking it possibly could mean anything nice. Perhaps Sirius is right, maybe the reason Black calls her pet because she cannot say mudblood. Pet is not exactly the nicest nickname and she does not say it to anyone else.

A nudge from Ginny snaps her out of her funk; Ginny is trying to get information out of her before noticing the book she is carrying. Snatching the book, Ginny raises an eyebrow as Hermione smiles, before Ginny throws the book in a passing bin.

Distraught Hermione considers diving after the book, but Ginny grabs her arm to stop her from going back. They enter Hogwarts grounds, heading towards the Quidditch stadium in the distance. Ginny sighs loudly trying to gain the attention of Black, but the Professor refuses to acknowledge them. As they grow closer to the pitch, Hermione recognises Madame Hooch standing proud on the pitch.

"I got your message Black, best make this good." Hooch shouts as they approach. "Shouldn't you be teaching anyway?"

"Championship duty first," Black answers calmly on approach.

"Weasley, Granger want to fill me in?" Hooch questions, both witches shrugging.

"Need your help Rolanda." Black informs the witch.

"Evidently, or I wouldn't be here. Well get to it Black we have lives to get back to." Hooch demands.

"Granger here is in need of flying lessons."

Hawk eyes turn to Hermione, even as Ginny opens her mouth to ask a question but thinks better of it.

"Granger is perhaps my worst student," Hooch answers before smiling at Hermione. "No offense my dear you're a lovely girl but your balance is something to be desired."

"It's fine." Hermione answers there is a reason she does not fly after all.

"Which is why I'm asking for you to train her."

"Why?" Hooch questions. "What's the rush that I had to give up my cup of tea for this?"

"Because the Championships require all contestants be skilled in flying," Black informs with infinite patience.

"The championships ask too much sometimes." Hooch comments. "Well I understand my involvement why is Ginevra here?"

"Weasley offered to teach Granger between the two of you, I am hoping you can at least get Granger air born and Weasley manage her to fly."

"The next level is not by chance a flying level?" Hooch quips. "Very well I always enjoy a challenge. Ladies if you're willing we will meet here every day at this time. We will endeavour to get Granger airborne by the next level or break a few bones trying."

"I'm going to need a pass for my classes." Ginny puts in with a smile.

"I'll see to it, I'll also make sure you'll get extra homework to compensate." Black replies with a smirk.

"Bugger." Ginny breathes.

"Right, is that all then?" Hooch questions.

"Yes, get Granger at least air born that's all the Championships require."

"Good enough, well push of Black I don't need more witches here than necessary." Hooch orders. "Granger stand next to the broom and say up, we'll start from scratch."

Black turns heading back to the castle as Hermione steps up next to the broom on the grass. She can do this, Ginny settles on the Quidditch box waiting for her input. Sweaty palmed Hermione hovers her hand over the broom.

"Up."

As though electrocuted, the broom swishes up, narrowly missing Hermione's head and zooming straight into the sky. Hermione staring after it and watches as the broom becomes nothing more than a little black dot in the distance.

"This may be harder than I thought." Hooch comments staring after the broom. "Now try _down_."

* * *

 **A/n:** Okay in canon Hermione is not brilliant at flying and in my story I've made her essentially awful at flying. It suits the story better. Anyway, big thank you to all you guys I am so tired so going to bed now. Next chapter detention and maybe not in the way you think. Below is an extract for a upcoming chapter.

 **A teaser for an upcoming level... (but which one)**

 _Pain rockets through her side, she gasps shouting all around her. She tries to move, to crawl into cover but agony erupts leaving her breathless mess on the floor. Broken ribs, breathing is difficult. The crowd is roaring, except her ears are ringing making everything aloud buzz. Blood trickles out of her mouth, tiredness weighing in. This is it, she knows this is it. She never intended to win anyway, she did well. Even if she rises to her feet they will strike her down, she cannot win this. Hermione knew this was her last chance in the Championship, her last battle of wills. She has nothing left to give. Pain becomes her only ally everyone else has abandoned her. The ground is vibrating - roaring with magic. She just wants to give in now let darkness swoop over her - no more fighting..._

Till next time...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/n:** Caution mentions of abuse from the first word, trigger warnings. The whole story will deal with mentions of child abuse, drug abuse. Read at your own risk, there will be other warnings through out the chapters to let those knows what to avoid. Swearing as well in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Fifteen_**

Tentatively, Hermione flexes her wrist wincing in pain as a spasm runs through her bones. Settling back on the bed, she holds her arm a loft as Madam Pomfrey rushes around the hospital, Hooch observing from the sidelines. Ginny returned to class when it became apparent flying lessons were over.

"If you held on we wouldn't be here." Hooch repeats.

"I did hold on." Hermione answers acidly.

"If you had - we wouldn't be here."

"Here we are." Pomfrey announces reappearing next to Hermione's side with a potion. "Drink up."

Begrudgingly Hermione accepts the potion before swallowing the foul tasting medicine. She cringes with disgust as the lumpy substance trickles down her throat, she will never get over the taste. As the potion begins to numb her arm, Pomfrey goes about healing her fracture.

The process is slow and Hooch exits the room with a promise to continue the lessons at the same time tomorrow. Leaving Hermione to wonder what she will break next, perhaps her neck – if she is lucky. Not her fault the broom decided to spin wildly out of control and crash into one of the stands. Securing a cast to her wrist, Pomfrey advises she wear it for next 24 hours to keep her wrist protected.

Nodding, Hermione turns to the opening door, smiling as Neville steps into the room. He wanders over to her, hand in pockets as Pomfrey tidies her station before waddling away. Accepting the small hug from Neville, she cannot help but search him to see if he is still suffering any affects from the duel.

"I'm fine," Neville reassures. "You're not though."

"Fell of a broom."

"Ouch, you learning to fly?"

"Well I wouldn't so much say learning to fly as opposed to learning to crash safely." Hermione mutters brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Sounds about right," Neville agrees settling on the bed next to her. "I miss much?"

"Just some men tried to bribe me, I met Sirius Black and Ron has a swollen tongue due to an oath keeper."

"Not much then," Neville sums up with a smile. "When I was in here I overheard someone muttering in the corridor that there on about putting the school under lockdown."

"What why?" Hermione asks.

"Didn't say, then again this could all be my imagination cause I was drugged up at the time."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione nudges him happy to have her goofy friend back on his feet. Resting her head on his shoulder Hermione stares at her cast, she hasn't worn one of these since she fell out the tree in the garden when she was child.

"When's your detention?" Neville asks staring into the distance.

"Tonight before midnight."

"Sacrificing hour."

"Shut up." Hermione warns jumping from the bed. "What about you?"

"I got out of it." Neville grins.

"That's not fair." Hermione protests glaring at Neville. "You started it by winding Ron up."

"Yeah well I gave McGonagall puppy eyes."

"Teachers pet." Hermione mutters kicking Neville's shin.

"Ow! Says you."

"Black hates me."

"Well duh, she hates everyone but I was talking about McGonagall. She loves you."

Hermione nods with a smirk, it is a shame Black did intervene, because McGonagall would have let her off. Still though guilt pokes the base of her mind, whispering damning thoughts – what would have happened if Black turned up late? Would she kill Ron? Would she become her father after all?

"It's not your fault 'Mione." Neville says softly. "He had it coming."

"There were other ways to deal with the situation my behaviour was uncalled for."

"If you say so, I say the idiot got what was coming to him." Neville dismisses.

Smiling despite herself, Hermione leans against a window staring down to the grounds. Rain has arrived drenching the grounds, rolling over the hills and decorating the landscape in puddles. She watches as students run for cover. The volunteers have created a bubble over the tents to stop the rain from destroying the grounds.

"We think Draco is a champion." Hermione says her breath ghosting over the glass.

"How certain are we?"

"I've seen the footage pretty confident." Hermione answers turning back to Neville.

"Well it's just us two now; I say we have better odds than ever before." Neville says confidently with a crooked grin.

"There are still full teams left in – we're out numbered."

"They could bring an army for all I care, but it means nothing against you."

"I'm not that good." Hermione replies hotly.

"You don't need to be that good, because the difference is…" Neville states rising to his feet and stepping close to Hermione. "Because we have this."

He prods her forehead before smiling. "Forget Harry and Ron forget the other teams. Without you, Harry and Ron will not last two minutes without your plans. We can do this."

"I can't even fly."

"Then we make you soar, leave it to me I might have an idea. Chill out 'Mione you didn't even want to win in the first place."

"It's not the point." Hermione argues.

"It's precisely the point. We're making progress I've got muggle studies I'll see you tonight."

She watches him leave, constantly wondering why Neville is so confident they have a chance of winning. Flexing her wrist, Hermione heads to the room of requirement leaving Pomfrey to tidying the room and humming to herself. Heading towards history, wanting a seat to sit in to rest her aching legs. She misses the library misses sitting in the corner and reading.

History class drags, the results of the mock test are in, as Professor Cuthbert Binns monotones from the front of the class. Gliding through his table as he draws on the chalkboard, Hermione always admired the ghost. The only ghost to make a Professor, always something to admire. Resting her head on her arm, Hermione flicks through the pages of her book as piece of chalk hits Seamus in the head demanding his attention. Chuckling breaks out still though the class drags. The Professor ignoring her as he teaches she aced her test nothing to discuss with her.

"Right, we have ten minutes is there anything anyone would like to discuss?" Professor Binns asks. "Anything at all?"

Hermione's hand rises earning a sigh from the class, as Binns nods encouragingly. "I was wondering Professor if you could tell us more about Morgan Le Fey?"

A hush follows as Professor Binns blinks at her, the class intrigued they all sit a little straighter, waiting for answers. Morgana always bringing a big audience, how could she not.

"Why may I ask Miss Granger?" Binns questions.

"I came across something in the library," Hermione lies licking her lips in the process. "The Mirror of Erised is said to be made by Morgana I was wondering if you could tell us more about her."

"I see," Binns says crossing his fingers as he floats in the middle of the room. "Morgan Le Fey was around at the same time of Merlin if you recall a very powerful witch. She dabbled in dark magic it is said she practised the magic on muggles. King Arthur banished Morgana proclaiming her unsafe. It is unsure where Morgana went at the time, but she returned for vengeance. A war broke out between Morgana and King Arthur who in turn could not fight the power on his own so he turned to his old friend. Merlin. This is of course all hear say, the legend surrounding Arthur always changes new theories coming to light each time. The legend surrounding the mirror is said to be a gift from Morgana to Arthur to corrupt his inner circle."

"What happened?" Hermione asks.

"No one knows. If legend is to be believed, then Morgana lost however, history and facts prove otherwise. Morgana and Merlin were very close friends, as well as King Arthur and Morgana. Many would claim Morgana loved Arthur like her own blood, but she still killed him. She delivered him to Avalon personally. This is what dark magic does to someone, it twists their soul, they lose their very essence to the magic."

"My ma said Morgana never died, in fact she said there's still cults that raise her from the dead." Seamus says earning a murmur from the class.

"Morgana died a long time ago, this I can assure you; it is nothing but Irish folklore Mr Finnigan. If we are to speak of legends then we should discuss how one legend says Morgana had a child."

"Did she?" Hermione questions.

"It is uncertain, but very likely. The Black family for example can trace their whole family back to Arthurian times it is a very strong likely hood that someone in the Black family is related to Morgana."

"So Professor Black is Morgana's descendant?" Seamus clarifies.

"There's a strong possibility yes, after all there is no one more known to history than Morgana who despised Muggles. The Black family motto is a very clear indicator on where they stand on their views." Binns says sadly.

"Guess whose got detention with Professor Black," Lavender whispers in the background. "Granger's going to be sacrificed to Morgana."

Snickering breaks out not helped by the fact that she has Defence against the dark arts next, Binns dismisses the class. With a sigh, Hermione ignores the students as they file past, slipping her books into her bag as Binns hovers closer.

"Miss Granger a quick word." Binns says waiting for the last student to leave. "I am speaking to you miss Granger as a responsible adult and hope you will not discuss this outside my classroom."

"Of course sir, what is it?" Hermione questions leaning against her desk as the ghost glances once more around the room.

"You see Miss Granger there are many legends around Morgana, however Mr Finnigan is somewhat correct. It is rumoured that Morgana did manage to cheat death. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

"No." Hermione shakes her head.

"I should not be telling you this, but fear I should advise you now before you go searching for information and stumble across this magic. It is ancient and dark magic Miss Granger. Even the most feared witches and wizards do not practice it."

"Why, what is it?"

"It is a way to cheat death, to take a part of a soul and store it in a magical artefact meaning even in death your soul is still on Earth. You may come back to life but a very pitiful life it will be. One rumour would make you believe that Morgana was the founder of this magic."

"How does one split their soul?" Hermione asks confused.

"By performing the worst act imaginable. By killing another, the caster can then take a part of their soul and store it. Even in death of their human form they can come back once more with their soul still on Earth - Immortality."

"How do you know this Professor?" Hermione wonders as the ghost lets out a withering sigh.

"Herpo the foul is said to be the creator of the magic, however after much discussion with him through the years I have found out he stole the magic from another. He learnt of it by mere coincidence where he attempted to recreate the magic. There is rumour though that someone else has managed to achieve the successful completion of a Horcrux. Someone who is around now."

"Who?"

"Alas I do not know child, it could be nothing at all, and magic such as that is forbidden. It should never be attempted by anyone. Morgana if she were successful would require a hand of another to raise her from the dead, as it is I doubt Morgana will be returning to life. I felt as though I should inform you before you went and asked what a Horcrux was during your search. I would not wish for you to get into trouble."

"If such magic exists I pity those who are desperate enough to tempt fate." Hermione says in disgust.

"Ah but to you and I death is but something that comes naturally. To others though, it is the unknown the most feared thing. Some fear death to a point they are willing to lose what it means to be human. If there is anything we can guarantee in life Miss Granger is that death will take us at one stage."

"Professor why would Morgana want to cheat death?" Hermione asks. "She does not strike me as the sort to fear it."

"War Miss Granger, war makes us all do silly things. If there was a war, there is a high chance Morgana wanted to prove her worth, to declare herself the greatest being there is that not even death can stop her. Assuming legends are true." Binns shakes his head turning to his desk he scratches a note before handing it to Hermione. "But we must always remember to be unbiased with history as it is always written by the victors for all we know; Morgana could be the complete opposite and King Arthur the barbarian. Some may even say Morgana never existed not in the sense we know her, a muggle back in those days who displayed feistiness could always be easily lamed for a witch."

"You believe that?"

"Miss Granger I believe that the magic we dabble in today is nothing compared to the magic Morgan Le Fey, Merlin and Nimue once wielded. I would honestly say Morgana once existed; I would even say she is perhaps the most powerful witch to once walk this planet."

Collecting her bag, Hermione nods her thanks, note in hand she heads to DADA aware of the time, hands sweaty. Black is already in a mood with her, she does not need another reason to annoy the Professor. Stepping from the changing staircase, she readies the note, before preparing to knock on the door. A flash of blonde-hair in the distance catches her attention – Fleur paused half way down the stairs staring at Hermione.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Hermione turns back to the door, knocking and ignoring the urge to go after the witch. _Do what Ginny said give her time._ The idea is easier send than done. Instead, she focuses on the voice that has stopped and the order for her to enter the classroom.

The door squeaks as she pushes it open all eyes turning to her as she steps inside. She hates being late so uncomfortable, Black is standing in front of her eyebrow raised foot tapping. Before the witch has a chance to demand her whereabouts, Hermione offers the note.

Snatching the note out of Hermione's hand, Black scans it before crumpling it up and jolting her head to the side, silently ordering Hermione to take a seat. With a scurry, Hermione slides in next to Neville who shares his open book with her. A flash out the corner of her eye makes Hermione look back to Black who is burning the note in her palm.

"Where was I?" Black asks blowing the ashes on to a Hufflepuff who squawks with alarm.

"Raw magic." Someone hesitantly answers in the back.

"Glad someone is paying attention." Black comments before strolling around the classroom. "Raw magic is an unknown element; it is dangerous as it is unpredictable if handled wrong it can cause upmost destruction."

Fishing in her bag, Hermione pulls her book out, as everyone in the class begin to scribble Black's comments down. Flicking to the right page, Hermione tunes Black out staring at the pictures of raw magic, her mind back in history. _The most powerful witch to walk the planet._ Did Morgana cheat death? Is that why she created the mirror not as punishment but because she needed someone to trick in order to revive her.

"It is common practice of those with raw magic to elude a strong aura. For example, Lord Riddle and Dumbledore anyone who stands around them tends to feel the slight pull towards them. This is natural, all magical creatures respond to magic, the stronger the aura the stronger the pull. It is also common to find Dark Arts create an unusual addictive tug something very difficult to shake once latched on."

Hermione frowns even as everyone shares a nod with one another muttering how they always feel a tug around Dumbledore and Riddle. Confused, Hermione cannot remember ever feeling the tug of magic, in fact she finds neither Professor's presence engaging at all.

"I don't." Hermione whispers quietly to Neville.

"Don't what?" Neville mutters still pretending to scribble.

"Today we will study the side effects of dealing with dark magic…" Black continues from the front of the class.

"I don't feel anything around Dumbledore and Riddle." Is Hermione hushed reply, pretending to flick through her notepad.

"It's kind of like a tug in the gut, like you need to follow their advice." Neville explains.

"I've never got it." Hermione says jotting down a title.

"Not ever?"

"Neville I stood next to Riddle the other day the most I got from him was a smile. That's it."

"That's odd." Neville says scribbling on his notepad.

It is very odd, she agrees, why did she not get the tug also? Maybe it does not affect everyone; perhaps she has not been close enough to feel it. All she feels when around the Headmaster or the Minister is heightened senses. Perhaps there is something wrong with her, maybe because she is a muggleborn it does not affect her.

"You will find most who experience dark magic begin to show signs for example sunken skin, darkness under the eyes, twitching behaviour. Dark magic crawls beneath the skin can infect the mind if not controlled." Black pauses the only sound is that of scribbling. "On Page one hundred and fifty two you will find a diagram of a wizard manifesting dark magic. Write down the most obvious signs."

Staring at the picture Hermione finds the man rather ordinary, his stance is somewhat off, leaning more to one side than the other does. She jots a few notes down, as Black shifts things on her desk as she perches on the edge.

"Now turn to the next page, you will find diagram B," Black continues holding her book a loft. "Diagram B is off a potion addict note the similarities. Good move to diagram C what is the most surprising about this picture?"

A few hands raise, but Hermione leans back away from the picture.

"Yes - O'Neill." Black picks out a Ravenclaw.

"The magical aura." O'Neill says. "You can see it."

He is not wrong diagram C is of an average looking wizard sitting amongst others, except the picture is moving. The aura around the wizard is sparking, drawing in those around him. Her eyes drift to diagram D, the after effect of uncontrolled raw magic. The wizard is kneeling, his friends lying all around him, the air alight with magic burning almost.

"Diagram D is the aftermath of uncontrolled raw magic. If repressed, raw magic can pop, small little explosions that can cause mass destruction." Black reads out.

Hermione swallows, looking up from the book to find Black's eyes solely fixed on her, and they're conversation from the other day weighing heavily on her mind.

"The witch or wizard will experience out bursts of unrestrained magic, loss of control and anxiety is a common side effect." Black says but Hermione has a feeling this whole part is aimed at her. "Even the most skilled magical beings can lose control even if they are trained. Thus meaning that loved ones despite their best control are in danger."

The book slams shut; hitting the desk quills still scribbling Black raises an eyebrow. Licking her lips Hermione turns back to the picture aware of the black orbs monitoring her. Point very much taken, she will need to find a better way to control it. She decides to go on the offensive she raises her hand.

"Granger," Black says suspiciously.

"If so dangerous how does one control it?" Hermione asks quill ready looking the perfect student.

"By finding an outlet commonly known as practice." Black answers. "Failure to do so can mean one of two things depending on age. If young, the most common effect is loss of control however, older magical beings will suffer mentally. The power can corrode the mind until there is nothing left. Now the next set of questions require you to work in pairs."

Black says rising from the table, she sets about giving out notes. With a deep sigh, Hermione takes a note shuffling closer to Neville to read the small encryption dreading having to spend detention with Black.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Eleven O'clock came around too quickly; she had a nap after classes too tired to do her homework. Now though wrapped tight in her travelling cloak, she heads to DADA classroom constantly wondering where they will be heading and just what Black has in store for her. She did however wake to a book next to her head a note from Neville. A book on transfiguration and a few pages marked for her to read. She will have to read them tomorrow she ran out of time to read anything tonight.

The school is eerily quiet as she makes her way to Professor Black's classroom, torches flicker on walls as paintings hang empty. There is no moon tonight only clouds that glide past the windows. She passes only one prefect who barely acknowledges her, she pulls her robe tighter, preparing to knock on the door when it swings open.

A hooded figure emerges from the classroom sending Hermione's heart pounding as she stumbles back. Her fingers itching for her wand tangled in her robe, only when the figure turns to lock the door behind them does Hermione realise its Professor Black.

"I do hope that was not a failed attempt at pulling out your wand Granger." Black drawls locking the door.

"No… Are, are you leaving the key in the lock?" Hermione asks as the witch steps away key still in the lock.

"Yes I always do otherwise I lose the key." Black answers leading the way through the castle.

"Doesn't that defeat the object of a locked door?"

"Well let's put it like this, the person who considers breaking into my classroom must either be desperate or an idiot. The key has a locking charm in short, you touch it your hand remains glued to the key and you cannot remove it without the counter charm. As the Weasley twins found out."

Hermione smiles, she can imagine Fred and George trying to break into Black's office, it makes Hermione wonder what the witch keeps in the classroom that must remained locked.

"Before you ask nothing, there is nothing in that classroom that is worth stealing I just like to see students try."

It is perhaps a very cruel idea, but Hermione also respects it. Black is calling all bluffs of students, those smart enough to know not to bother will leave the classroom be. The other select few, who think it will be worth the risk, end up caught for no reason at all.

Trudging through the main entrance, they pass through the tents, no one sparing them a single look as Black heads for the main gate. Mrs Norris watches them leave, as Hermione half walks half jogs to keep up to speed with of the other witch. She almost barrels into the witch when she stops just beyond the gate offering her arm for Hermione to take.

Cautious, Hermione takes the offered arm aware they are about to apparate, Black grins at her. With one last look to the castle, Hermione is half way through taking a breath when they disappear with a pop.

Spinning wildly, they land far too quickly before Hermione has a chance to finish the inhale. Her legs like jelly, she stumbles slightly, a slight prod to her head forcing her the other way as she dry heaves. Not prepared for the journey, she sends Black a look, her mouth dry as she coughs taking deep breathes.

"You passed your apparition test." Black points out as cold wind hits them.

"Still not used to it." Hermione whispers once her breathing is under control.

"I'm going to assume by the cast on your arm that your flying lessons did not end well?"

"One broom ran away, the other caught on fire and the last flew me into a stand so no not too great. Although Ginny got a few laughs out of it while I fractured my wrist."

"You know, I told you so, never grows too old, especially when you prove 'a know it all right'." Black replies folding her hands.

"I told you I couldn't fly." Hermione protests.

"You did but I told you, you are not ready for the Championships and low behold I'm right. Now pull yourself together this is detention."

Scowling, Hermione tidies her robe finally taking a moment to look around. They are standing on the edge of a tiny little village consistent of no more than ten houses and a pub that sits next to a lake. A wizarding community if the signs were anything to go by. Strolling through the cobbled street, Hermione admires the old buildings; time has not touched this little village in over two hundred years. Even a donkey sleeps next to a water mill, not a single muggle street light in sight.

"Where are we?" Hermione asks staring around in wonder.

"A little village in the far reaches of Scotland."

"Is that the North Sea?"

"What other sea would it be?" Black asks.

Hermione does not bother to readjust her question, due to the darkness she could not tell if it were the sea or a lake. Casting a heating charm, she ignores the urge to use Black as a shield against the cold. Inhaling the smell of seaweed, it takes her mind back to when she was younger and on her holidays.

"This little village makes it money in trade and tourism." Black informs her.

"Trade in what and what do people come to see?" Hermione asks sceptical of the tiny little village.

"Trade in potion ingredients and the tourism part I will show you later." Black answers moving towards the pub. "You see that pub?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to sit on the veranda enjoy a fire whiskey while you go find me these ingredients." Orders Black as she retrieves a piece of paper for ingredients.

"That's it?" Questions Hermione expecting a troll to jump out at any second.

"What did you expect feed a giant or me to take you to Stonehenge and sacrifice you?"

"People do that?"

"Of course not, Stonehenge is for parties, and ancient blood bonding."

"Blood bonding."

"Weddings that sort of thing, then it's used a portkey to travel to other connecting Stonehenge's in those days they struggled to contain the portkey in anything too small so they created the Stonehenge as a big powerful conductor."

Speechless, Hermione accepts the list as Black heads towards the pub, scrolling through the list she sighs at most of the ingredients. No wonder the witch asked her to do the job. Heading towards the beach, Hermione is aware of Black watching from her perch. Pixies glide across the water in the distance, a blue hue dancing across the water distracting Hermione from her work. It is almost mesmerising to watch until Black coughs.

Squalling Root is the first on the list, one of the ingredients that grows next to the water edge. Searching through the various weeds and plants, she finds the ingredient she is looking for.

Pocketing her wand, she wraps two hands around the plant, a tremor runs through it as squeal emerges making her wince. Pulling on the plant, she tries to pull it free off the mud when two long vines wrap around her hands in return. It becomes a game of tug of war, neither her nor the plant giving up.

"Rule one of Herbology Granger," Black calls to her. "What is it?"

"Use a wand?" Hermione asks looking over her shoulder.

"Gloves."

A pair of gloves smacks her in the face, she sighs. Releasing the root, she slips the gloves over her ripped hands turning back to root to find it gone. It is going to be a long night.

It take thirty minutes to collect three ingredients much to the sniggering of Black behind her. Cold, damp Hermione nurses her torn hands. Wiping mud from her face, she tiredly looks to her watch she has managed to slip into water at least three times. Least to say she is cold and ready for her bed. During her hunting, she notices a small little bookshop opposite the pub near to where Hermione is.

The barman shows up half way through the forth ingredient whispering to Black before walking back into the pub. Placing her fire whiskey down on the table Black rises form her seat.

"Granger, I won't be gone ten minutes don't do anything stupid." Warns Black before heading into the pub.

Nodding, Hermione continues to hunt her eyes automatically drawn to the book store. She glances back to the pub, no sign of Black. She could nip in and out before the witch even knows. She does not even have to tell her. One quick look then leave and carry on as normal.

 _Black won't even know._ She considers it, pushing another ingredient into her bag. Well if she is doing it, it is now or never. Pocketing the bag, she heads to the bookstore constantly watching the pub for any sign of Black. The coast is clear.

A little bell jingles as she enters the smell of books greeting her like a long lost friend. It is a tiny little store, bookcases rammed and buckling with dusty tombs. A pile of books sitting next to the door blocking her entrance. A middle-aged wizard reading a newspaper in the corner, glancing at her entrance before sniffing and turning back to his reading. An empty birdcage sits in the corner gently swinging silently in the breeze its occupant long since gone.

Moving into the tight little corner, she stares at each book, the old tombs she recognises from Hogwarts others in different languages. A few dark arts books shoved to the back, makes Hermione squint, her hand hovering to grab one. _With your addictive personality?_ She swallows at the thought, the last conversation with Black running through her mind.

She turns away deciding to continue with her browsing she cannot waste too long Black will murder her if she finds her missing. She wonders where the witch disappeared too, what was so important she would leave Hermione alone. Perhaps it is a test to see if Hermione will continue to work or run away. She winces she may have failed the test but she shrugs it off.

Spying a book in the corner, she trots over to it, lifting the book from the shelf _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ Unlike most books in the shop, this one is in perfect condition. She runs her finger along the brown leather; a silver skull stands out in the middle silver spirals decorating the front cover. Carefully she opens the book, the crisp pages fluttering against her finger. She stares at the ancient runic script; it would take ages to decipher the book. A tag hangs from off the book the price far out of her reach she goes to place it back on the shelf when a bony hand steals it from her grip.

"Thinking not little lady," A man says holding the book in his pale hands. "You touch - you buy."

Flustered, Hermione steps back from the man, his straw-coloured hair and freckles glistering with slight sweat. Intense brown eyes glitter in the candle light, making Hermione squirm under the glare. He crooks a grin holding the book for Hermione to take.

"I don't have any money," Hermione whispers knocking into a pile of books.

" _I don't have any money_ ," He mimics with scorn. "Should have thought of that before you went touching with your muddy little fingers."

She swallows, glancing at the door wondering if she can escape the crazed bookkeeper and find Professor Black. Her fingers twitch on the wand as she moves for the door. A hand wrapping around her left wrist drags her back into a bookcase.

"What did I just say?" He demands. "This is a first edition you little brat."

"Then why leave it on a shelf for anyone to touch?" Hermione demands shrugging off the hand.

"So filth like you can touch and buy it. Smart like that you see."

"Not that smart because I have no money." Hermione sneers, a hand crushing her wand to her arm.

"Come armed to rob me did ya?"

"No…" Hermione protests wincing in pain.

"So you got no money? There's other ways to pay."

Shaking her head, Hermione tries to break free of the grip pinning her, only managing to twist her arm in the process. A manic grin spreads across the bookkeepers face twisting her arm even more making her release a breath of pain. _Black is going to kill me._

"Blood payment goes a long way."

"No." Hermione says pressing further into the bookcase.

"Just a little nick of skin then you can take your book and leave."

"Get off me!" Hermione warns kicking the shins of the bookkeeper.

"You little shit…"

A hand clasps down on the bookkeepers shoulder squeezing making the man cry out in pain and release Hermione. She stumbles from the bookcase as Professor Black pushes the man to the floor.

"Barty Crouch Junior should have known your daddy would banish you to this shit hole." Black hisses eyes like thunder.

With murderous rage, Crouch jumps from the floor, ready to tackle Black, only to run into her wand. She runs it gently across the man's throat in a silent warning. A cruel smile appearing on her face as Crouch swallows in fear.

"I'm keeping a respectable business here Black, no need for Aurors to come snooping." Crouch whispers while kneeling.

"No longer an Auror," Black smiles cruelly, flicking her wand Crouch's wand flies out of his hand into Black's outstretched one. "Professor now and you're upsetting one of my students."

"They made you Professor? Who did you kill Black to get that role?" Crouch demands. "Or shag should I say?"

"Tell me Crouch if I don't go knocking a few walls down I won't find any illegal substances hiding behind the walls?"

"You got nothing on me Black. You and your filthy little mudblood cunt can shove off. After she pays for the book she damaged."

"I didn't damage the book." Hermione protests flinching at the words thrown at her.

"Wait outside." Black orders voice like steel.

"Prof…"

"Go to the pub, I'll join you." Black says throwing the wand back at Crouch. "I won't ask again. Go."

Retreating from the room, Hermione eyes Black's rigid back and the grinning face of Crouch before shutting the door. Walking over the cobbled streets, she hears a crash come from the small bookshop wondering if she should go back, she fears Black's reaction so decides to leave it for the time being. If the Professor does not show up in a few minutes, she will go looking for her, perhaps with the help of the barman.

Stepping up the slippery steps, she heads to Black's vacant seat, casting another heating charm as she settles in the seat. She eyes the empty glass on the table wondering how much Professor Black drinks.

"You alright their lass?" The Barman asks appearing next to her.

He collects the empty glass from the table smiling through his bushy beard at her she returns it. Glancing at the bookshop in the distance the barman follows her gaze the sound of children talking heading towards them.

"Crouch and Black at it again? Like bickering children those two. Don't let it worry you lass."

"They know each other?" Hermione asks.

"Aye, thick as thieves once upon a time, but they took different paths. Anyway what can I get you?"

"I don't think I should, I'm on detention besides I have no money."

"Don't you worry lass I'll put it on Black's tab a butterbeer and chips coming your way?" He promises.

"Wait no." Hermione argues trying to stop the barman but it is too late and he disappears from view.

Sighing, Hermione collapses in the chair watching as a group of children file past her towards the far end of the veranda. She watches them curious as to why there are children out this time of night, parents or perhaps teachers standing with them. Turning back around she finds a butterbeer and a plate of chips in front of her. A glass of fire whiskey waiting on the other side of the table for Black to return too.

Glancing around Hermione, wonders where the condiments are only to find them appearing before her. She shrugs; grabbing the ketchup, she puts a dollop on the end of her plate. Sipping her butterbeer, she dips her chip in the ketchup, blowing on the golden crisp before nibbling away.

Watching the pixies in the distance, she notices they are heading towards shore now, a full moan high in the sky. Half way through her chips she eyes the pixies in fascination she has never really seen so many swarming.

Something heavy hits the table making her jump; she turns to find Black taking the seat opposite her. The book she was looking at sitting on the table next to her. Black is unscathed, taking a gulp of her fire whiskey she helps herself to chips watching the ocean.

"Was the book you wanted?" Black asks glancing at her.

"I didn't… I was just looking." Hermione protests.

Black shrugs, glancing to the book. "Yours now."

"I'll pay you back." Hermione answers.

"Don't worry about it, had a sweet talk in Crouch's ear got it for free."

Hermione shivers at the intensity of the witch's words; she has a feeling she knows the sweet-talking was from nice. She wonders just what Professor Black did to Crouch.

"What made you pick it up? You're going to need to translate it." Black advises, finishing of the chips.

"I was just browsing."

"Despite my warning to stay still." Black reminds causing Hermione to flush red and move the hair out of her eyes. "Just means more detention for you."

"What… I." She splutters for words but decides to let it rest as Black smirks. Instead, she eyes the book on the table. "How do I translate it? Does the library have the books available?"

"Maybe, depends really." Black answers. "Good job I got you this though."

She pulls another book from her pocket, passing it for Hermione to browse through. Accepting the tomb, she flicks through the pages. A book on translating ancient ruins, she marvels at the information it will take some time but she is sure she can do it.

"When you're done with it, I'll have that back." Black says rising from to her feet. "Come on, this is the real reason I brought you."

Placing the books on the table, Hermione leaves her seat following Black towards the bannister. Leaning against the bannister, Black stares out towards the ocean, confused Hermione stands next to her wondering what there is to see.

The pixies are still moving along the ocean heading closer to the shoreline, Hermione knows how annoying the little things can be. Since someone brought a box of them into school for show and tell, they escaped. It took a couple of Professors to bring the Pixies down; poor Neville was caught and dragged to the ceiling.

"We're here for Pixies?" Hermione asks.

"You asked about raw magic." Black answers studying the pixies in the distance. "That's what we're here for."

"Pixies?"

"You'll see."

Sighing, Hermione leans on the bannister waiting for something to happen, the children in the corner squealing with excitement before the adults shush them. They bounce on the tips of their toes watching the ocean with excitement. Black is smirking next to her, much to Hermione's annoyance.

A silence settles a glass of fire whiskey appears next to Black, making Hermione wonder if the witch is safe to apparate. Something catches her eye, turning to the water she stares at the waves slowly crashing against the rocks. The wind rustling the trees, the moon light bouncing of the water highlighting Black in an unusual glow.

A shadow appears under the water the pixies dancing uncontrollably above it. Hermione's breathe catches in her throat at the size of the shape.

"Pixies visit this place," Black whispers leaning close to Hermione, her breath ghosting across Hermione's ear.

"Why?" Hermione asks refusing to turn to look at the witch aware at how close they are.

"Because of Nessie." Black answer making Hermione look at her.

"Nessie?" Hermione asks, touching distance from the witch. "As in the Loch Ness Monster?"

"Well I wouldn't call her a monster; she might take it the wrong way."

Black glances towards the ocean, Hermione swallows, sparing one look to the witch's lips. Can smell the perfume, the safety, the energy from the woman next to her. It turns her bones to mush…

Water sloshes heavily against the rocks below snatching Hermione's attention from Black. The ground shakes slightly, the hushed whispers from the children as they stare in awe. Grasping the bannister, Hermione steps closer as a large head breaks the water's surface.

A living breathing dragon appears from the water, dark blue scales glistering with water. Large dark green eyes blink, a tongue darting out tasting the air. Hermione stares in awe at the creature before her, its long neck almost like a giraffes the body still under water. She can make out its wings – maybe they are fins she's not too sure.

"Est Draco Inmare." Black says. "Dragon of the sea, they weren't very creative in those days. My sister named her son after meeting Nessie."

"Draco?"

"Hmm, shame he inherited his father's spine." Black says almost to herself.

"Nessie." Repeats Hermione turning to the creature reaching above them for the bell above.

Nessie knocks the bell, the sound ringing in the silence the children cheer as Nessie softly hums the sound vibrating around them. The Pixies dance with mad glee above the creatures head, chattering like budgies as they swarm the dragon.

"I thought she lived in the loch ness?" Hermione asks.

"She lives where she likes, they're a dying breed unfortunately. She does visit the muggles occasionally but the charm placed on her protects her from Muggle cameras. She is a creature of folklore." Black says as Nessie sniffs the air above the children. "I need you to stop thinking Granger and start seeing."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questions watching the pixies above.

"This is raw magic, nothing rawer than the creatures we live amongst. Can you feel it? The energy around you? It is Nessie; it's why the Pixies follow her from coast to coast. They bring the fish to the surface and Nessie eats them. While they protect her from Muggle ships and muggles themselves."

"Like the circle of life?"

"You're still thinking."

"What do the Pixies get from Nessie?" Hermione asks.

"Power."

"Power?"

"Feel it," Black whispers in Hermione's ear. "Feel the magical energy around you."

She tries her best to stop thinking, trying to let the magical energy to tug at her. Except her mind is running a mile a minute, burning every thought processing everything she is seeing. A soft hand curls on her shoulder, Black causally leaning against her watching Nessie.

"You've lived with muggles all your life." Black murmurs causing shivers to run down Hermione's spine. "Time to be a witch. Taste the magic in the air, feel it. Let go."

The hand retreats making Hermione feel oddly cold she considers the words. She never lets go, the only time she does bad things happen. Still though gazing at this gentle giant in front of her, Hermione feels herself relax slightly leaning against the bannister. Watching the pixies is almost hypnotic, there colours lighting up the sky.

A low pulsing moan escapes Nessie her large body shifting across the water pausing in front of Hermione, making her swallow. Lowering down Nessie makes them eye level, cautiously Hermione slowly raises her hand. A series of clicks escapes the dragon's lips as her warm hand caresses the silky smooth scales. Her heart beats wildly as Pixies dance with crazed glee above their heads. The magic pulsing through the dragon is almost unbearable to contain.

Her hands shake in response, her breathing rapid, it's not until a hand presses on her shoulder does she break the trance with Nessie. Eyes fluttering Hermione glances to Black standing next to her, reality returning.

Black smirks before offering her own hand; Nessie immediately nuzzles the palm, groaning in delight. Pixies land on the back of the giant, as the children start to cheer. Confused, Hermione watches as Nessie retreats from the rocks lifting a giant wing she slaps it down on the water. A wave of water cascades over them drenching everyone to the bone.

Gasping Hermione wipes the hair out of her face as Nessie mews before turning back to the ocean, the children-waving goodbye. The bell rings again as Nessie dives below the ocean the Pixies trailing out to see with the giant.

"Its good luck," Black says as Hermione watches the giant leave. "If Nessie fails to ring the bell or hurl water on to her bystanders then there is a curse upon someone. By 'blessing' us with the water she swims in, Nessie is giving us the luck of the 'gods'. If you believe in that mumbo jumble."

"What do you believe?" Hermione asks turning to look at the witch.

Her tongue catches in her throat, all thoughts vanishing from her mind as Black ponders on the question. A very wet Professor Black. Her corset clinging to her curves, eyes wild in the moon light, black hair sticking to her face; the witch is stunning. Ignorant to Hermione staring, Black whips her head to the side her hair swooshing around. Despite the water splashing on Hermione's face, Hermione fails to find the ability to wipe it away.

"I believe that Nessie likes to throw water on people and enjoys ringing the bell because it means Pete will throw a bucket of fish in the water. But the kids love the belief, when they leave Nessie will come back and Pete will give her fish to eat."

Nodding, Hermione tears her attention from her Professor scalding herself for staring. Black returns to the table, slipping into her seat, she folds one leg over the over hiking up her skirt. Ignoring this Hermione settles back in her seat as the children file past. Glancing to the witch Hermione finds Black leaning forward rinsing out her travelling cloak. Sipping her butterbeer, Hermione eyes travel south catching sight of two large breasts pressing against a tight fitting corset. She chokes on the drink, slamming her glass down as her eyes water, the drink going the wrong way.

"Here ya go Nessie!" Pete the barman calls exiting the pub with a large barrel of fish.

Two green eyes pop over the bannister eyeing the decking for any sight of children before fully emerging from the sea. Opening the lid, Pete leaves the Barrel for Nessie to take. She does so, grabbing the barrel with her teeth the dragon tips the fish straight into her mouth. Dropping the barrel in the ocean before bumping it along the waves.

"She likes to play with the barrels." Black says watching Nessie chase the barrels across the water.

"Did you used to come here as a child?" Hermione asks recovering from her drink.

"Sort of, my family own the estate I used to swim with Nessie, we all did." Black answers gazing into the distance before rising from her seat. "Come on time to head back. Bye Pete, don't eat the barrel Nessie!"

A low groan emerges from the ocean as barrel comes shooting out the water smashing against the side of the pub. A head plopping on the bannister as Nessie watches them leave, eyeing Pete for more fish.

"You'll eat me out of house one day!" Pete grumbles rolling another barrel to the dragon. "Go on you great big oaf eat up. Take care Bellatrix, and you little lady."

Hermione wave's goodbye grinning as Nessie drops the large barrel next to Pete again nudging it closer to the Barman who frowns. Shaking her head Hermione grabs her book before running after Black.

"Are you alright to apaprate?" Hermione asks.

"Why?" Black demands.

"Well you drank a lot of fire whiskeys…"

"Aww pet, the old bastard waters them down, tastes like cat piss, but beats the butterbeer or muggle shite he likes to order in. Especially the thing they call cope or cose whatever they call it. Gut destroying that is."

"Should you be swearing?" Hermione wonders.

"Pet does this look like Hogwarts? I'm allowed to do what I like, besides who you going to tell?"

She knows Black would not even allow her within a mile of Dumbledore's door if she suspected Hermione to report her. Black offers her arm, taking a deep breath before grabbing the arm; Hermione prepares herself when a hand grabs her arm. With a twist they are gone reappearing on the other side with a jolt.

Groaning, Hermione grasps her stomach willing the sickness to stay in, not wanting to puke again. This time she is successful, as Black muffles a yawn, rolling her shoulders, she nudges Hermione.

"Puke or move, but be quick about it." Black grumbles.

Queasy Hermione holds the puke in, shivering as she follows Black towards Hogwarts passing Aurors on the way. The school is silent, more security around than Hermione thought originally. When they near the tents, a figure wanders towards them.

"Aunt Bella, stealing students?" Raven Black calls wandering over to them. "Mind you I don't blame you. How you doing Granger?"

"I'm good thanks." Hermione replies.

"You know your little bit wet I've got a towel in my tent with your name on it." Raven flirts sending a wink at Hermione.

"What do you want Raven?" Black asks.

"Just wondering since we're playing with water where my invite is?"

"Do I need to remind you, that you're married?" Black drawls draping her cloak over one shoulder.

"Doesn't count apparently, men are off limits but the hubbys views on women are 'it's hot'."

"She's a student."

"She's eighteen."

"And you're an Auror."

"I'm also right here, one I don't need you talking for me," Hermione interrupts scolding Black before turning to Raven. "And two you're married." Hermione says pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"It's cute, you actually think I'd let you anywhere near my heart when you managed to break a Veela's? Damn Granger you're almost untouchable now with that reputation."

"How do you…" Hermione asks.

"Fleur told me, I have ways of making women talk." Raven winks.

"Need I remind you this is how you came about because your daddy couldn't keep it in his trousers?" Black hisses at Raven.

Licking her lips Raven regards Black with a look of loathing at the comment, sparing Hermione one look before turning angry eyes to her aunt. She rolls the lip piercing with her tongue before taking a deep breath.

"Dang aunt what crawled up your arse and died?" Raven says hotly.

"Thought you might learn from your fathers many mistakes." Black answers just a fiercely.

"Jeeze, really got your claws out," Raven says with huff of disapproval. "Just because you can't doesn't mean I can't."

"Raven."

Hermione stares between the two witches confused to what conversation they are having, before realising she is standing in the middle of Hogwarts cold as ice. Her warming charm doing nothing against the bitter breeze.

"I get when I'm not wanted," Raven concedes the standoff turning to Hermione. "Don't worry I have a feeling we're going to get a lot _closer_ in the next few weeks. See you around sweetie and I'll see you when you haven't got your snappy pants on."

Hermione represses her smirk as Raven wanders off towards the tents, unable to leave without one last shout.

"If your interested Granger, that warm towel and a rub down is on offer all night."

Blushing, Hermione watches the witch slip into the campsite disappearing from view. Clicking her neck, Black continues their journey back to Hogwarts in silence. Heading along the wooden bridge Hermione studies the tense back and stiff shoulders deciding it's best not to talk.

When they enter Hogwarts, wet feet slapping on stone like a penguin earning a beguiling look from Black. Hermione smiles self-consciously before almost tripping over herself in an effort to dart across the room. Sliding next to the bin, she breathes a sigh of relief that the bin has yet to be changed. She retrieves the book Ginny threw away before waddling back over to Black her jeans sticking to her legs.

A look of wonder crosses Black's face lips parting as though wanting to say something before shaking her head and continuing up the stairs. Tugging her jeans, Hermione tries to stop them from tumbling down. Slipping on occasion, she manages not to fall flat on her face, as Black spares her a withering look. Eventually they reach the entrance to Gryffindor Black passing the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady as she scowls at being disturbed.

"Get a move on you old cow." Black hisses.

"Gratitude Black would not go a miss." The Fat Lady replies.

"I'll show you where it might go if you don't hurry this along."

The portrait swings open, as Hermione stumbles up the last few steps weighed down by books. Black waiting for her arm folded leaning against the wall. Hermione diverts her attention from Black's chest wondering if the witch knows exactly what she is doing to Hermione's libido.

"What's going to be your story?" Black asks.

"My story?"

"Everyone has a story for detention, they helped brush a wild wolf, tamed a boggart you name it."

"They don't actually happen?" Hermione questions.

"Course not, I let them spread word of detention, Prevention is the best cause Granger. It works for most, unless they are like the Weasley Twins and enjoy the adrenaline rush. They were severally disappointed when I left them in the trophy room, with only quill and a note book to catalogue every trophy and put them in order."

"They said they had to help detangle the spider webs in the forbidden forest."

"They lied pet; I make everyone take an oath keeper. If they even try to tell anyone they did for detention some wild story comes to light."

"But why?"

"I need some perks of the job; detention is just as boring for us as it is for students." Black chuckles. "I can't wait to hear what your detention was. I guess I will find out tomorrow. Get some rest Granger, no reading either."

"I need to make a start…"

"Books." Black orders offering her hand.

"I won't read them." Hermione swears holding the books to her chest. "I swear."

"Hmm, trusting you not to. Get some rest, if you're sleeping during my lesson tomorrow I may just find a wolf for you to brush."

With that threat looming, Hermione hops through the portrait, books in hands, she will not read these books. She wants to read the book Neville left her; she will start these books tomorrow. Glancing over her shoulder, black orbs watch her disappear into the common room as the portrait slides shut behind her.

* * *

 **A/n:** Big chapter, mostly because I start a new job next week so not sure when the next update will be. It will be around the weekend at some time hopefully on the friday still. So a massive thank you like always guys your support means the world. Also a big thank you to my anonymous reviews you guys don't get enough recognition but know your reviews are always appreicated. If there's mistakes in this chapter it's because again slightly rushed, I write them in the week and half the time they're complete last thing at night. I'm also full time guys and have a life so something has to compromise either the updates or the grammar nazi.

Obviously the Loch Ness monster... it's AU just nod and go with it. As well as the Merline - Morgana history yeah made most of it up. But lets ignore that and enjoy the story. Till next time take care guys...


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/n:** So this chapter is a tad late guys, but this week has been manic. Adjusting to new job changing routine etcetera, tbh I didn't even think I'd get round to finishing it. Thank you for your amazing support hopefully I will be able to fall back into routine and keep up with the posting.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Sixteen_**

Something heavy lands on top of her, jerking her awake. Bleary-eyed Hermione stares at Ginny in bewilderment the big joyful eyes that gleam back at her. Its official Ginny has finally lost the plot. Slowly Hermione spares the rest of the girls in the room a look; they are excited gossiping and rushing to change.

"You won't believe it." Ginny gushes with happiness. "But guess what's arrived at Hogsmead."

"An extra hour in bed?" Hermione asks, earning a frown in response. "I don't know and I don't care Ginny."

"You will do when I tell you… The funfair is in town."

"The funfair?" Hermione repeats not fully understanding all the joy.

"Yes Hermione the funfair! As in, you know the wizarding funfair. Oh no, you've never been have you?"

"I've been to normal fairs about it, got one or two gold fish."

"Oh wow, you haven't lived. Lavender told Holly, who told Sarah who told Dean who told me that the fun fair arrived this morning. It opens in a couple days." Ginny squeals leaping of the bed.

"Ginny, this is exciting but can I go back to sleep and wake back up happy?" Hermione grumbles slipping under the covers.

"Unlikely I mean we've got class in thirty minutes," Ginny smiles.

Groaning, Hermione pushes the duvet from her body before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. A thud makes her look down at the book on the floor, sighing she picks it up, the book Neville gave her. She spent two hours last night reading it and if the drool on the paper is anything to go by then she obviously fell asleep on the book too.

"How'd detention go?" Ginny asks as Hermione rushes to change.

"Alright," Hermione replies slipping a sock on she wonders if the oath keeper will kick in when she tries to tell Ginny about Nessie. "Professor Black made me swim with the Mermaids, had to help feed them and one of them grabbed my arm tried to make me swim."

Hermione forces her mouth to stop running; she succeeds, only to look up to find Ginny staring at her in horror. She manages a small smile, before Ginny launches off the bedside cabinet and rushing out the door. Blinking Hermione stares after the witch only to hear the murmurs from the corridor.

"Black forced Hermione to feed Mermaids!" Ginny informs Parvati.

A squeal breaks out, before the whole common room is alight with conversation. Hermione sighs, laces her shoes and climbing of the bed. She grabs her bag of books knowing it is going to be a long day.

The day drags, the news of her adventure spreading like wild fire through the school, everyone from first years to Professors have heard how Hermione bravely fed Mermaids. The rumour changes from each person a good game of Chinese whispers. One story consists of the Mermaids trying to kill her for only Black to step in at the nick of time.

When her first free period comes around, she heads to the room of requirement, the message from Tonks still resting in her hands. The door slides shut behind her, as she drops her bag to the side. Tonks stands waiting for her in the middle of the room; the dummies pushed aside a blue mat spread out.

"Welcome to thirty minutes of pain." Nymph smiles, clicking her neck.

"Hand to hand?" Hermione questions, removing her robe.

"Indeed, remember what I taught you? Of course you do, how else did you break Ronnie's nose well placed shot? Don't make me laugh. Its arse whopping time sister, step in to my ring of violence."

"It's more a square." Hermione replies. "My wrist still hurts by the way."

"What you want me to kiss it better? Get in here."

Rolling up her sleeves, Hermione steps on to the mat, automatically getting into stance. Preparing for the attack. Nymph wastes no time, she lashes out, her right hand curling to her left, grasping her injured arm. A gasp leaves her mouth as Nymph twist, hurling Hermione to the floor. Gasping, Hermione glares up to the witch pinning her.

"Your weakness is my gain." Tonks advises picking at her nail. "Again."

Dusting herself down Hermione prepares for the next attack, blocking the first punch she deflects the second. Unprepared for the leg that sweeps her own out from beneath her. She hits the mat with a thud, Nymph grinning down at her. Sighing, she climbs to her feet, ready to go on the defensive.

Lashing out with her right arm, her fist hits Nymphs block, her left leg connecting with another block, Nymph uses the momentum against her. She hits back with a sharp elbow connecting with Hermione's side, making her stumble, a sharp kick to the back sending her of the mat.

"Still got twenty minutes. Angers all good and well but in a fist fight it will just end up with you getting beaten."

Hermione spends most of the lesson on the floor, dusting herself down she winces at the bruises lining her back. Tonks has the good grace to heal them before she slips her robe back on.

"Not too bad, we're getting better." Tonks says, removing the evidence of the practice from the room.

"You kicked my arse." Hermione grumbles.

"Yeah, but you actually went on the attack for once, usually your all defence, makes a nice change."

Unconvinced, Hermione walks with Tonks towards Herbology, Tonks discussing the Funfair. Hermione's thoughts however are on the night before, seeing Nessie, the beautiful dragon chasing a barrel in the ocean. Collecting the plants, snickering from Professor Black at her efforts. It makes her smile, only to realise Tonks is staring at her in mild confusion.

"What's with that dreamy look?" Tonks asks.

"Thinking about my tests." Hermione lies, cheeks blushing.

"Sure you are." Tonks scoffs. "Well just remember any new girlfriend I get to meet first."

"Why?"

"It's my job as older sister to scare any potential lovers."

Chuckling, Hermione watches Tonks walk away with a small smile. _Older sister._ The thought warms her heart as she steps into Herbology taking the seat next to Neville who spares her a small smile. Slipping on her gloves, she prepares her desk for the lesson, muttering coming from the back of the class.

"Hold the broom Miss Granger." Hooch calls.

"I am!" Hermione replies uneasily hovering with the temperamental broom.

"Hold it, not clutch it."

Loosening her grip, Hermione tries to relax her body, Ginny hovering on her broom next to her. The field is empty; however, they are not practicing on the Quidditch pitch since the Russians have occupied it for a lesson. Instead, they are practising just out of sight of Hogwarts, Hooch preferring not to let the world know one of her students cannot even hover on a broom.

"That's it, relax. Now slowly ease your body forward."

Heart thumping, Hermione slowly eases her body forward, the broom begins to crawl forward. She does a full circle above Hooch's head earning a whoop from Ginny. Sighing, Hermione relax her grip. She regrets instantly. The broom rushes forward before looping twice, Hermione holding on for dear life.

"Control it Miss Granger!" Hooch shouts.

 _Abort._ The broom loops once more before curving sharply nearly knocking Ginny from her broom; she chooses that moment to launch for freedom. Landing in a lump on the floor, the grass softens the blow. The broom smacking into a tree, as Ginny touches down next to her. Kissing solid land, Hermione spares the troubled Hooch a look.

"Well…" Hooch says with a sigh. "There's always tomorrow."

Hermione sighs, collapsing on the grass, Ginny sighing next to her. She is not too sure she will ever fly, not with a broom at least. Perhaps Neville is on to something giving her the book on transfiguration. She will just have to check the rules of the Championships before progressing any further. She has a feeling she will learn an animagus before she learns how to fly a broom.

Ginny offers her a hand, grasping it Hermione gets to her feet as Hooch summons her broom back. Shaking her head, Hooch leaves the two witches behind as she mutters to herself all the way back to Hogwarts. Ginny laughs next to her, following the visibly angry Professor back to Hogwarts.

Walking through the campsite, Hermione wonders if Raven's offer is still ongoing. Before she shakes her head at having the thought. She is not that sort of person, besides Raven is married; she would never condone cheating of any kind.

A disturbance in the distance makes Hermione jog the rest of the way to the castle, Ginny in toe. They cross the rickety bridge to the courtyard where students have gathered. Shifting through the mass of students, Hermione finds a small gap, which she squeezes through. Ginny popping up next to her.

Two students are having a standoff in the middle of the courtyard. A Japanese student standing off against an African student, both men glaring at one another. A whisper of fight leaving the lips of students, everyone watching with fraught tension.

"Mermaids huh?" A voice asks from behind Hermione.

Turning round, Hermione finds Professor Black watching the fight with her arms crossed leaning against a pillar. Both men pull their wands out, the crowd tensing even more whispers urging the men on.

"It's what came out." Hermione replies, earning a smirk from the witch. "Shouldn't you break this up?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Black whispers.

Before anything can occur though, McGonagall strides into the clearing shooing students away and sending both men in opposite directions. _Spoil sport._ Black whispers before sweeping from the courtyard.

The rest of the day passes uneventful Hermione spending her time researching the rules of the Championships before starting her translation on the Beedle the Bard. Neville joins her in the common room, reading a book on Herbology; they sit next to one another on the sofa.

The next day is almost a repeat, a different rumour this time spreading through the castle. A lovers tiff between the camps causing the fight yesterday. She has another training session with Nymph which end in much the same way. Hooch watches her crash another broom, as Snape calls her detention.

"Have you read the book?" Snape asks during detention.

"I have."

"I thought as much, so today I will teach you the counter curses before I teach you the main curse." Snape advises. "Only a fool would try it the other way around."

"You created these spells?" Hermione questions.

"Creating spells is not a difficulty, maintaining them in a physical form is the problem. The mind knows what it wants; it is whether you have the magical ability to express the prior result. Did you know the killing curse is one of the hardest spells to cast?"

"No I didn't."

"You see when you cast an unforgivable you have to mean it. Bella is much more practiced in this area given her past job she makes an excellent Professor… Never tell her that. To cast the unforgivable there has to be a certain amount of emotion. Whether it be fear, hate there needs to be emotion. The same extends to home brewed spells. Learning to maintain them in a physical form takes a lot of energy, much practice and through trial and error. You create a spell that can work to even the basic wizard. Now sectumsempra must never be used on another student, only in dire consequences should this spell be cast, the damage can be somewhat unrepairable."

"It can kill?"

"Any spell can kill, but yes, it is designed to seriously maim or kill another living being."

"How?"

"It creates deep cuts into the target that kill due to blood loss. You must be quick to heal the injuries because someone can bleed out within a minute."

She swallows, she is glad she did not try any of the spells on her own. The damage she could have caused is too much to consider. If she hurt someone even if accidentally, she would never be able to forgive herself. Straightening his robes, Snape draws his wand.

"Now like so, copy what I do."

She spends another hour with the Professor practicing the motions of each one of his counter curses, only when happy does Snape let her consider casting the real curse. A dummy standing in the middle of the room bears resemblance to his sectumsempra. The destruction makes her sick; she doubts she will ever cast the spell at another living thing.

"Very good, we'll call it a day there. I'm impressed Miss Granger these spells are not easy to use."

"Well I had a good Professor." Hermione smiles.

The compliment earns her a small smile as she slips her wand back into her sleeve. Allowing Snape time to clean his classroom in preparation for the next class. She goes in search of food, one book under her arm as she heads to the great hall. ON her journey she passes two Aurors whispering to one another, they pause as she passes."

"De games zal sluiten als de v…"

She spares them a single smile, before scurrying on aware of both aurors watching her until she disappears inside the great hall. She passes a sullen looking Ron before sliding in next to Ginny and opposite Neville.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

The next day brought a trip to Hogsmeade, Neville insisting they visit, due to his low level of sweets while Hermione is happy to escape the confines of the Castle. Drizzle makes their journey more miserable than need be, the rain splashing against the side of their hoods. Not many have journeyed to the little village, only those willing to come and gawk at the rides being set up. The Funfair officially opens tonight and the whole school is buzzing.

"What is it about Funfairs and rain?" Hermione asks pulling her hood tighter.

"Don't know, my Gran always said something to do with a curse of some sort."

"What is it about the Wizarding world and curses?" Hermione jokes.

Neville smirks before shrugging, their feet splashing in small puddles dampening the bottom of their jeans. Heading to the pub Hermione, ignores the bookshop for once too swamped with homework to consider any more books. Neville makes a beeline for the sweet shop, promising to meet Hermione at the pub.

The little bell rings as she enters, choosing to sit by the window and closer to the roaring fire she removes her soggy cloak. Muttering of the small crowd in the pub as they continue with their daily routine. Some faces she does not recognise but she will guess have something to do with the Funfair.

One person catches her attention; Professor Black sat to the back of the pub having a heated debate with a Durmstrang Professor. Professor Karkaroff she thinks, she knows him from Krum who spoke highly of the man. A butterbeer appears in front of her and she tears her eyes from the heated discussion.

Instead, she nurses her butterbeer as the door rattles open once more a familiar figure stepping into the room. Heading for Hermione's table, a pale hand pulls a chair out before they slide into the seat.

"Wotcha." Tonks greets, rubbing her hands together.

"Hey, what brings you by?" Hermione asks leaning her head on her hand.

"Saw you come in, thought I'd pop in for a minute. I've got some news." Tonks whispers leaning forward. "The next level of the games have been postponed."

"What why?" Hermione whispers.

"I can't say, I'm not even meant to tell you that. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

"When's it postponed too?" Hermione questions.

"Hard to say, no one knows the answer, Riddle will be making an announcement to night." Tonks answers, shifting closer to the fire. "Thing is though, the security has doubled. Somethings going on but I don't know what. Just do me a favour and don't stay out too long, something bad is happening."

"Sure, we'll head back soon." Hermione promises.

"Good, I have to head back, let me know if you need anything."

Smiling, Hermione watches the witch leave before glancing back to Professor Black. The witch leaning forward whispering fiercely to the other Professor, eyes like thunder. She wants to watch the fallout, but knows better than to be caught staring at the witch. She turns her attention to the less interesting drink in her hand.

The next levels are on hold, the thought is frightening – what happens if this is all due to her touching the cup. Did she break the Championships? She is sure though, if this were the case the Games would proceed and any destruction caused to the cup she would know. A bad feeling creeps along her spine making her shiver. Something else was going but she has no idea what.

Neville joins her mid-way through her butterbeer, slouching opposite her, he helps himself to his sweets a grin on his face as he bites the head of a chocolate frog. Shaking her head, Hermione flicks through a magazine abandoned on the table.

Bang. A noise makes them all jump, turning to the heated conversation of Professor Black. Professor Black currently rising to her feet and storming to the exit, the wizard hot on her tail. The door to the pub slams shut behind them, shaking the hinges. Hermione listens to the voices as they pass by the window, the scorn in Professor Black's tone making her shiver.

Losing her appetite, Hermione allows Neville to drag her back to Hogwarts; night is approaching the sun already beginning to set in the distance. They follow the rest of the students back to Hogwarts aware of the extra Aurors casually walking alongside them. Professor Snape waiting near the entrance to Hogwarts failing to be discreet as he marks who returns. He spares Hermione a look, one she recognises for trouble.

The chattering at tea makes her forget the intense argument between Black and Karkaroff. Most have realised the increased security no one foolish enough to ignore it. Rumours run wild through the school, the tension from the Professor table too hard to ignore. Some Professors missing during the meal. An odd hush falls over the student body as Minster Riddle approaches the podium.

"If I may have your attention." He calls the room already quiet. "The next level of the Championships has been suspended until further notice. Champions I recommend using this time wisely."

With a swish of his robes, Riddle climbs from the podium exiting the hall heading towards the camps, to pass the information on to the other contestants. Neville kicks her under the table; turning innocent eyes to her friend, she sees the doubt in his eyes.

" _You knew…"_ He mouths at her.

She shrugs at his questions, choosing instead to return to the book she is mid-way through reading. She spends the rest of the evening catching up on her reading, falling asleep once more on her book. The next day following in much the same way as the one before. She attends her lessons first thing, her detention with Snape, followed by her training with Hooch. At her next available free period, she trains with Tonks, earning more bruises and cutting remarks. In the evening, she studies, translating the book and finishing homework. It grates on her, tiredness setting in; she becomes irritable until the unimaginable happens. She falls asleep during class, her head on her book.

" _Luna?" Hermione murmurs, her voice echoing in the library. "What's happening?"_

" _You're sleeping." Luna smiles, fiddling with her quill. "Your consciousness must have created me for a reason. Is there something you wish to tell me?"_

" _No… No I don't think so." Hermione replies staring around the library._

" _Dreams often represent something in real life, a thought, a fear. Obviously something has bothered you, otherwise you would not have dreamt of me."_

" _Wow Professor Black was right I never do stop."_

" _Talking of Professor Black…" Luna trails off._

 _A cold shiver runs through her spine, before she fell asleep she remembers being in Professor Black's classroom…_

Jerking awake, she knocks her quill to the floor, aware of all eyes of the students on her, her right arm tingling with pins and needles. Cold Black eyes boring into her makes her heart run cold, she shivers under the gaze, the raised eyebrow.

"Are we keeping you awake?" Black drawls leaning against Hermione's desk.

"No…" Hermione stutters, glancing to Neville sitting next to her.

"No? Seems like we were."

"I…" Hermione croaks.

"Detention." Black orders.

Before rising, she sweeps to the front of the class, the snickering of students trailing after her. Flopping against the table, Hermione lets out a breath, she really does not need another detention.

"Sorry, she threatened to cut my organs out if I woke you up." Neville whispers. "I've seen her use a knife wouldn't want to risk it."

"Its fine was my fault."

The class drags not long after that, Hermione catching up with what she missed during her snooze. She lets out a silent cheer, as the class ends, grabbing her bag, when Professor Black coughs to gain her attention.

"A word Granger." Black orders.

Neville pats her back on passing, giving her his silent support as he follows the rest of the class out. Loosening her bag, Hermione turns her attention back to Professor Black.

"I'm sorry Professor…"

"Save it." Black dismisses before she can finish. "I warned you that you should drop the extra curriculum."

"I don't need to, I'm up to date."

"Really? So where's my homework?"

Her blood turns to ice, she stares unmoving at the witch. _What homework?_ Her mind panicking she cannot remember Black giving her any extra homework nothing she has not already turned in yet.

"On dragons." Black prompts.

"No you said… you never. You didn't give me a due date."

"I have to?" Black demands.

"I haven't been to the forest I'm not allowed with whatever's going on." Hermione protests. "What is going on?"

"We have a flesh eating otter on the loose."

"Really…" Hermione asks disbelieving.

"Of course not, the level is taking longer than usual to set up."

A flicker passes through Black's eyes, something so small Hermione wonders if she is imagining things. A flicker of doubt maybe, whatever it may be, Hermione does not fully believe the witch. Something else is happening something the Minister does not want anyone to know.

"Well then I suppose we'll just have to get you into the forest. That's all Granger, if it happens again I will be stopping the extra homework."

Nodding, Hermione grabs her bag, exiting the classroom with tears of frustration. She heads to the girls bathroom, sliding into one of the stalls before slamming it closed. Hitting the metal with her fist, she screams silently as tears trickle down her face. Tiredness edging closer, she rests her forehead against the door.

"Just keep moving forward." She whispers to herself. "Just keep moving."

Wiping the tears away, she exits the stall, cleansing her face before returning to class. She joins Transfiguration staring at the cup on the table. A bruise from yesterday's flying lessons making her wince as she shuffles in her chair. _What if…_ She read the rules there is nothing to say she cannot transfigure into anything. _However, can I?_

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asks interrupting her deep thinking. "Do you need help?"

"No thank you, just thinking."

"Very well, would you mind performing the spell?"

Nodding, Hermione flicks her wrist in two complicated flourishes mind still running over the scenario as the cup transforms. A raised eyebrow from professor McGonagall but she remains silent on the matter even as Hermione transforms the cup back.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Trundling through the castle, they fix their hair in the reflection, the rain flattening it. Running a cold hand through their hair, they shuffle their robes, heading towards Defence against the Dark arts. Aware of the time.

The corridor is full of students rushing to their next lesson they know they need to get a move on, however they spot someone. On the other side of the corridor, wandering aimlessly through the masses of students Luna heads to class. Bravely Neville raises his hand waving at Luna receiving a slight wave back before she continues her journey.

Heart in his mouth, he heads to class, wanting nothing more than to follow Luna. To talk to her. To sit near her and discuss creatures that exist in another realm, he believes her if no one else will. He is last to enter, but still on time, shutting the door quietly behind him, he slips in next to Hermione.

Glancing at the witch, he notices the bags under her eyes, the slight shake to her hands as she reads another book to the one he saw her with last night. Worry touches his soul, perhaps he was mistaken, maybe he should never had put Hermione's name in the cup.

"I'm fine, stop staring." Hermione answers not looking up from her notes.

Unconvinced but not willing to start a scene he turns his attention to Professor Black stalking the front of the class looking for victims. Her pointed gaze landing on Cho in the front who squeaks slightly.

"So," Black says gaining the attention of the room. "Today we are going to study Mlaerm anyone know what that is? Anyone except the encyclopaedia that is Granger."

Neville smirks as Hermione huffs next to him, hand in the air. Black continuously ignores her searching the class for a volunteer. Sighing, Hermione gives up, once upon a time, she would have left her hand up but she learnt soon enough that Black is not interested in her infinite knowledge.

"Always next time." Neville says nudging Hermione.

"What's that Longbottom?" Black asks.

Freezing Neville turns back to Black who is staring at him, hands open willing him to speak his thoughts. Shivering, Neville turns to the rest of the class, noticing how most have shrunk in their seats to avoid detection.

"I…" Neville replies ready to admit he knows nothing when Hermione's paper catches his eye. "It's a spell commonly known for disrupting once thoughts and causing delusions."

"Thank you Granger." Black grumbles wandering to their table and snatching Hermione's notebook from the table. "For that Longbottom you can perform the spell on… now let's see."

Black orbs regard the class, most shrinking in fear at being selected, before they find their target. Fingers click in the direction of Goyle who slowly rises from his seat. Slowly he moves towards them as Black draws a chair for him to sit on.

"Get this wrong, at least he won't be missed." Black mutters. "So you _obviously_ know the spell. Perform it."

Rising from his seat, Neville turns to Goyle who is shifting uneasily. Everyone watching hoping for some drama, hoping for his spell to go wrong and Goyle to end up hurt. Only Hermione watches with concern.

"Not a peep Granger." Black warns.

It amuses Neville how much Hermione struggles to contain her knowledge wanting to pass the information on but unable to do so. It is almost like she will combust if unable to speak, even Black spares her a smirk before nodding at Neville to perform the spell. He remembers Hermione talking about the spell a little while ago, can remember the words to cast it, but not sure of the movements.

While all eyes are on Goyle as he raises his wand, Neville glances back to Hermione, her arms folded, but her right hand continuing in a set pattern. The correct way to cast the spell, he smiles relieved, studying the pattern once more before turning back to Goyle. He swallows when he realises Black is also staring at Hermione only to notice the tiny smile on the Professor's lips. The slightest curl of the lip before Black turns amused eyes back to Goyle, unaware of Neville's observation.

" _Lus Realm."_ He whispers twirling his wand in the correct movements.

The green mist swells around Goyle head, his eyes rolling back and he collapses in his chair. Black claps her hand, before moving to the front of the class.

"Perfect, well done Longbottom." Neville detects the sarcasm. "The victim will stay suspended in a fake fantasy, this is a mild spell something even the most common idiot can break free of…"

Goyle's mouth drops open as his head lolls back smacking the back of the chair. Crab watching in worry as Black regards the boy.

"Well like I said most." Black comments waving her hand.

Goyle snaps from his dream like state, wobbling from his seat back to join Crab. The chuckling of students accompanying him as he settles in his chair. Neville spares Hermione a smile thanking her for intervention.

At the end of the lesson he leaves with Hermione, both discussing the spell as Ron barges past followed lovingly by Lavender. Hermione watches him leave with remorse Neville squeezes her shoulder. He will slip Ron some puking pastilles to make her feel better, or maybe buy her another quill to cheer her up.

Hermione mutters something; he sends her a questioning look. "I said the sky is really dark."

Turning to the window, Neville realises Hermione is right, the sky is very dark for the time of the day. Rain striking the window with loud tapping. There's muttering from students, Hermione steps towards the bannister of the staircase, Neville following, always feeling safer around the witch. He notices the rest of the school paused in their duties, looking out the windows or sharing concerning looks with one another.

"THERE's BEEN AN ATTACK!" A voice hollers echoing up the stone staircase.

Even the magical enchanted staircase stops moving, the words sinking into all those around. Professors exiting classrooms to see what all the fuss is. A Ravenclaw stands drenched in rain at the base of Hogwarts, chest heaving - eyes wild.

"Mr Anderson!" Flitwick fumes stepping down the steps. "What is the meaning of this shouting?"

"Professor there's been an attack!"

"An attack?" Flitwick questions.

"Someone's dead Professor."

A shiver runs through Neville, he swallows, someone's dead. He shares a look with Hermione, fear tickling the base of his neck. No one dares to speak, merely staring at the Ravenclaw wanting this to be a bad joke. A shadow joins them; Professor Black appearing at Hermione's side and staring down at the commotion.

"Mr Anderson this best not be a joke."

"They were ripped apart Professor… by something wild. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Who did it?" Someone calls out.

"Who's dead?" Others shout.

"That's enough…" Flitwick demands.

"A Beauxbaton student." Anderson answers. "They found them killed by the woods."

"Was it a werewolf?"

"A Wendigo, has one broke loose?"

The shouting continues mass panic breaking out in the halls, Professors' willing the students to calm down. Hermione shuffles nervous next to Neville he rests his hand on her shoulders, he's sure Fleur will be fine and Gabrielle.

"QUIET!" Black thunders, the school falling silent. "Prefects see your houses back to the common room. Mr Anderson go with Flitwick, get a calming Draught. I do not want to see anyone out of their houses except prefects until this mess is under control. Understood?"

A murmur of agreement follows, everyone staring around dumbfounded.

"Granger," Black whispers. "Get them moving."

Swallowing, Hermione glances to the Professor before nodding. "Gryffindor's! Follow me!" The crowd is slow to respond another nudge from Black.

"With passion." Black orders.

"Gryffindor's to your dorms!" Hermione shouts, making even Neville flinch. "Let's GO!"

"Hufflepuff to your dorms!"

"Slytherins this way!"

"Ravenclaw you know what to do."

Slowly, the crowd disappears, prefects guiding the students towards their dorms, Hermione ushers the Gryffindor's with Neville's help they send them in the right direction. The orders passing through the school even as Dumbledore appears. The school under lock down, Neville watches Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape converge on Black.

"Neville come on." Hermione says as the last of their students pass.

"What do you think happened?" Neville asks as they head to the common room.

"Could be anything, who knows what they have in that forest right now." Hermione answers stepping through the portrait.

The door shuts behind them, the common room rammed with students, each one looking a little lost. The tension in the air almost suffocating. All they can do now is wait for news; wait for someone to come get them. The wind hits the window making some flinch the fire flickering as groups huddle together for comfort.

Just what are they hiding from?

* * *

 **A/n:** Alright, this chapter was SO hard to write, no joke. Hate filler chapters, really hate them, but necessary. Hopefully this means the next chapter will be easier to write, a bit more coming to light and if it goes well I may upload earlier. So the next chapter will be Fleur and Hermione's reunion and the fun fair plus other things. I was going to make Hermione and Fleur meet in this one however it didn't work out, was quite difficult to add in. So filler first then the fun begins anew. Really appreciate the support guys crazy few months and you've all helped me through it. Someone asked for another point of view, so I give you Neville''s POV I hoped you enjoyed it. Any mistakes I'll come back and fix but now I'm going to sleep, because I is knackered. Till next time...


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/n:** Hey guys this chapter is slightly rushed due to me being on my lunch break and I have 5 minutes left. I won't be getting round to editing until sunday night so I thought you'd rather have a slightly unedited version than wait till monday. Anything major I'll come back and fix.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

Feet squelch through sodden ground, the mud sucking them deeper with each step they move through the forbidden forest. The rain has laid siege to the grounds and with every step; Charlie Weasley struggles to move. The bottom of jeans caked to the knee with mud, his red flaming hair plastered to his face but he loves these days. The days where the sky opens up and the rain falls from the heavens.

He grins at Angie as she passes equally covered in mud, they both arrived from Romania to help with the games. Although Angie was a bit more hesitant, you do no ignore a direct request from the Minister. A low growl in the distance makes him smile once more, pushing through the mud. It is nearly feeding time, adapting dragons to a different routine takes time. Although personally he would not have brought a dragon for the games he is, mindful enough to know the Minister is ensuring the safety of the animal. Charlie could care less about the contestants be on their head if they want to enter the Championships.

It came to no surprise when he learnt Ron entered a worried letter from his mother one he threw directly into the fire after reading. Along with the knitted jumper, he feels no remorse for his idiotic brother. Should Ron go seeking fame then be his choice. His mother coddled him too much fed him grand ideas when he was a kid. Born for greatness, no one is born for greatness. Greatness devised from actions and actions speak louder than words.

His mother does not listen to him, stopped listening to him when he packed a bag and went to work with Dragons, far from the sensible job she had hoped for him. He could care less he loves the outside; he loves the danger and the sense of belonging. He knows maybe one day he will greet death at the end of a Dragon. Whether it be a grumpy one or caught between a fight, death will come for him but he will die doing what he loves.

He stops at the space next to where they once housed the Wendigo's they were shipped back to America as soon as their round finished. Too dangerous for everyone to keep them. He never did like the creepy things, always watching always studying. He shivers against the cold breeze, the evening breeze dragging the half-moon with it. The lights in the castle always look beautiful from the distance he can hear the students. The mass chattering of students in the Great Hall, Dumbledore lifted the curfew nearly an hour after the attack. It all came to nothing; well that is what he heard.

Branches snapping behind him makes him turn, a task hard to accomplish in the mud. A silhouette slides out from the tree line and he sighs. For a moment he thought one of the creatures has broken, lose.

"Mad Eye," Charlie greets. "Shouldn't be sneaking around like that."

"Sneaking around boy?" Mad Eye barks. "Have ye seen my missing leg and the wood in its place? Haven't sneaked around in over ten years."

"What brings you by?" Charlie asks.

"That witch does." Mad Eye says gruffly pointing to the approaching witch.

Bright green eyes crinkle in delight as she approaches through the rain, her auburn red hair glittering with raindrops. Lily Potter smiles at them both, her suit pristine despite the aggravated wind.

"Glad you could make it Alastor." Lily says nodding at Charlie.

"Well when your boss's wife starts demanding your presence best be getting a move on." Mad Eye grumbles, pulling his sinking wooden leg from the mud. "Although a more appealing location would have been nice."

"Of course there is a tent set up for you."

"Why am I here anyway? You got enough Aurors."

"A few had to return and given the recent circumstances we thought we could do with someone with a bit more experience. Since James remains steadfast he does not want to come." Lily replies scorn leaving her words.

"He's having a hard time; he doesn't want to see Harry in the championships."

"Neither do I, but burying my head isn't going to solve squat is it."

Raising an eyebrow, Charlie hides his smirk from the witch; he always heard that Lily Potter was a force to reckon with. Now he knows how the witch managed to make Head of Foreign Affairs while so young.

"I'll be finding my tent now, don't need no domestics." Mad Eye mutters shuffling past them on his way to the tents.

Charlie watches the man leave, as a flame erupts into the sky, the dragon roasting his tea for the night. He takes a second to admire the witch next to her, she is a stunning witch, but he turns his eyes away. He has eyes on another, but he does not believe in marriage neither of them do. Nor does he want any children; thankfully, Angie has the same opinion. There are enough Weasley's in the world he does not need to add to anymore.

"How are you Charlie?" Lily asks, turning back to him.

"I'm well thank you; setting up each task is becoming a bit tiresome."

"Umm, I hear the next task is extra difficult or is that the ruse we are meant to believe until they capture whatever it is laying waste to innocent victims?"

"I think we are to wait until the beast is caged." Charlie answers honestly, as far as he knows the next level is ready to progress.

"Now between you and me," Lily whispers steeping close, she twirls her wand her eyes darting around the forest looking for any eavesdroppers. "Whatever this thing is arrived with one of the other schools correct?"

"That is the rumour in camp yes."

"Ah, now that would explain the hush, hush."

"Why?" Charlie asks.

"There's tension MR Weasley, tension abroad. These Championships are designed in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

"If I told you one of my ambassadors was assassinated what would you say?"

"There's a reason I work with animals and not people."

She smiles, a laugh leaving her lips. "Very wise of you, unfortunately I am not so lucky. I like to be nosy. None the less, there is more riding on these Championships than there ever has. As the French would say viva la resistance. These games are a political mine field."

"Is that why you're here?"

"I am here to support my son, I just so happen to be the best Foreign Affair speaker they have. Lucky days." She winks before wandering of, pausing last second. "I recommend locking your door tonight Charlie, I think are friend is still loose."

He watches her go with a look of wonder, he has met James before, but this is his first meeting of Lily. It makes him wonder what attracted the witch to James in the first place, they are almost opposite in personality. He shrugs he has Thestral to feed before he can retire, he will ponder the question another night.

On his journey back, a runner drops a letter in to his hand. Resting under the cover of trees, he recognises the scrawl to be Professor Black's writing. Curious he opens the letter to read.

 _Charlie,_

 _I am need of showing my student a dragon you know the one. Make yourself available and I will be with you then._

 _Sincerely,_

 _B. Black._

"Always quick to the point Professor." He chuckles, pocketing the letter.

Wrapping his robe over his shoulder, he goes in search of feed, already considering which student Black may be bringing with her. He wonders if she has permission from Lord Riddle, but then this is Professor Black and the pair are thick as thieves.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"The curfew has been lifted, you may leave Hogwarts as you see fit." Dumbledore says addressing the school body. "Just be wary, these are dangerous times, do not wander, and do not stray from paths. Keep with your friends as the Championships always bring danger with them."

He steps from the podium much to the murmuring of the students, Hermione spares Neville a short look. They continue with their meal, but Hermione knows whatever danger is out there, still remains. The Professor's remain tense, even Black and McGonagall are talking civilly to one another. Something is on the loose outside, something that they have failed to catch.

On the slow walk, back Hermione and Neville dart to the side, enjoying the break away from the Gryffindor Common room. They make do with a window, both relaxing in silent. The stress of the common room hanging heavy on both of them. The constant discussion of what could be running free driving them both up the wall.

"Did you read the book I gave you?" Neville asks playing with his wand.

"I did."

"Silly question really." He chuckles sending her a fond smile.

"Just a bit… Luna!" Hermione calls the passing witch.

"'Mione no." Neville whispers. "I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?" Hermione replies quietly as Luna strolls over to them. "Just talk to her."

"About what?" Neville asks panicking.

"Hello." Luna greets slipping in next to Hermione magazine in hand.

"Hey Luna, what you got there?" Hermione asks.

"Oh this? This is a magazine on…" Hermione tunes out turning to looking out the window.

Smirking to herself as Neville slowly starts discussing topics with Luna once more. Happy to let Neville spend time with his crush, she hopes he does not wait too long. Luna is a free spirit she just hopes she will not crush Neville's heart.

"'Mione." A voice calls.

Snapping her head to the side, she finds Tonks standing there with a smile; she nods her head in the other direction. Understanding the silent command, Hermione hops from the window and follows Tonks throwing a wave to Neville who stares after her lost. They head to the room of requirement, Hermione wondering what they could possibly be learning now.

"They haven't found it have they?" Hermione asks.

"No they haven't." Tonks answers.

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione wonders as the door appears.

"No, no I don't." Tonks answers bitterly. "But I can tell you it arrived with the Beauxbaton's girls."

The door squeals open, Tonks allowing Hermione to pass through first before stepping into the room. Hermione dropping her bag to the side, placing her books down as well. She slips from her robes, clicking her neck as Tonks rolls up her sleeves.

"So the same again." Tonks says.

"When will we be duelling again?"

"When mum can get in here, as for now, she has no good reason to be in the castle without being suspicious. The castle is not the only place under lock down… That's a nasty bruise."

Glancing down, Hermione spots the bruise lacing her hipbone, where her t-shirt has risen up. The bruise caused form falling of her broom the other night, gone is the blackness replaced with a nasty tinge of green.

"Trying to fly."

"You still not got it?"

"No." Hermione mutters.

"Well tomorrow how bout we try an extra lesson?"

"Yeah that'll be good."

She steps on to the matt, controlling her racing heart; she takes a moment to breathe deeply. Her eyes zone in on Tonks, watching the witch watch her. Notices Tonks eyeing her hipbone, analysing her weak spots. _She knows mine… Use it against her._

She falls into stance, arms a loft ready for the fight to break out. A kick lashes out, aiming for her hip, Hermione blocks it with her elbow, dealing a low punch to the gut and knocking Tonks to the ground. Air blown out of her, Tonks stares in wonder at Hermione.

"Shit." Tonks whispers hopping back on to her feet.

Hermione does not reply, too focussed on Tonks to bother with a retort. A punch hits Hermione's block, she dodges the second, misses the kick and spots the weak spot. Delivering a sharp kick of her own, she smacks the back of Tonks is knee causing the witch to hit the mat. Groaning, Tonks climbs back to her feet, anger growing in her eyes.

"Want to play sister? Let's play." Tonks growls.

The flourishes come one after another, striking each of Hermione's block with enough force to knock her back. They spin a kick missing, a punch defended, knuckles bruising and skin painted black. They restart, Hermione on the attack, offering a flourish of kicks, followed by an elbow catching Tonk's finger, making her curse. A grapple ensues, Tonks using Hermione's momentum against her; she knocks her to the floor. Undeterred, Hermione pins the arm holding, trapping Tonks to the floor, spinning, she tangles her Tonks in a scissor lock with her legs preventing the witch from attacking.

A scream of frustration escapes Tonks, her skin morphing, the grip becoming loose, Tonks slithers from Hermione's hands. Jumping to her feet, Hermione glares at the witch who smiles.

"Your weakness is my gain." Tonks grins transforming back to her usual self.

Licking her lips, Hermione studies the witch, if they are going to use magic. Then she will use magic.

A fist narrowly misses Hermione's face, she replies delivering a sharp blow to the vulnerable shoulder. A groan, Tonks remains steadfast in the attack, lashing out with a kick to the shin taking Hermione to her knees. Cursing, Hermione rolls from the knee aiming for her abdomen. She lands awkwardly on her side, jumping to her feet a sends her backwards. Tonks on the attack, a kick swipes her legs out.

 _Levicorpus._ Her hand shoots out, invisible ropes rapping around Tonks and pulling her from the mat. Grunting Tonks squirms in the grip of the spell, before sighing in frustration.

"That's cheating." Tonks says breathless.

"Your weakness is my gain." Hermione grins. " _Only muggles need wands._ "

Tonks stares open mouthed at the taunt, fighting with the bonds even more as Hermione trots over to her bag. She retrieves her wand beginning to heal her bruises while Tonks curses under her breath.

"Fine let me down."

Smirking, Hermione releases the spell the witch landing on her knees with a thud. Grunting, Tonks wanders over to Hermione, with narrowed eyes.

"That was below the belt."

"Says you Miss Squirmy."

"Well I'm officially out of material to train you with; I'm going to have to bring in extra help." Tonks says healing her bruises.

"Who?" Hermione wonders.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tonks winks.

"Your evil."

"I have Black blood in me, we're all evil."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Reading the paper at breakfast always brings enjoyment to Hermione, a sense of normality. Even as owl's swoops above dropping letters and packages of for students. She sips on her orange juice, before dipping her toast into her eggs. Neville is eating everything in sight today; he is evening talking with Luna leaving him starving. She sends him a curious look, happy to see some joy in his face today.

A scroll lands in front of her, Ginny poking her head next to her to see who is sending her letters. Slowly, she unravels the scroll recognising the writing instantly as the raven swoops from the table. Only one person owns a raven to deliver their letters, the only person missing from the room. Professor Black.

 _Granger,_

 _Detention at eight, do not be late._

 _Professor Black._

She forgot about Detention, she hoped Professor Black also forgot. Neville sends her a small thumb up she replies with the middle finger before rubbing her eyes. Ginny pats her on her back as the scroll catches fire, burning on the table; Black's ceil smoking into the air. An ooh from the students watching who quickly turn back to their food as Snape wanders into hall.

"Anyone attending the funfair must sign the scroll in mine or McGonagall's office. Any students under sixteen permission slips." He leaves with grand flair the muttering of students all excited about the funfair.

"We're going." Ginny rushes, jumping from the chair. "I'll go sign our names."

"Ginny do we have to?" Hermione asks.

"Do we have to go to the funfair… umm yes, Hermione yes we do."

"Oh joy." Hermione mutters.

"You should be born an old man." Neville quips.

"What's so much fun about puke, disgusting pink sugar that can rot your teeth and squealing children?"

"Don't forget the goldfish."

"You're impossible to talk to." Hermione mutters rising from the table. "And I'm not doing your potions homework."

"Oh come on,"

"Should have thought of that before." Hermione says moving for the door.

"Fine, have fun with detention!"

Grumbling, she sends him a dirty look, before heading for Transfiguration, aware she has detention with both Snape and Black today. Squealing makes her jump as girls rush into the castle narrowly avoiding the downpour of rain and giggling between themselves.

At lunch, she journeys to Snape's room, wondering what they will be learning about this time. The book he gave her, she read again last night, while she could not sleep. The door to his class is slightly open; he knows she is coming so she does not bother to knock.

Pushing the door open, she throws her bag on to a desk, moving to shut the door behind her only to realise they are not alone. She has interrupted something, she can tell by the scarlet blush on the witches face.

"Lily?" Hermione asks, glancing between Snape and Harry's mother.

"Hermione!" Lily grins moving forward she embraces Hermione in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good…" Hermione answers noticing Snape reorganise his robes.

"I was just helping Severus with a potion." Lily says, collecting her handbag.

"Particularly difficult is it?" Hermione asks biting her lip.

"Yes…" Snape drawls sending her a dirty look.

"Well I must go, we'll talk later Sev." Lily says rubbing her hands together. "See you around Hermione."

"Bye Lily." Hermione waves to the witch as she disappears through the door shutting it with a click. "A potion? Really?"

"I don't know what you're implying." Snape answers. "A fourth year created a potion and I was unsure what it was."

"I believe you." Hermione nods.

"I will not defend myself to you Miss Granger."

"I'm not asking you to, I'm agreeing with you." Hermione agrees still smiling.

"Shut up." Snape grumbles.

"So you like her?"

"Dear lord." Snape groans.

"Oh god you do?" Hermione squeals climbing on to a table in front of him. "Tell me everything."

"No." Snape protests. "I will not indulge in a school gossip."

"I will create school gossip trying to find answers best just to tell me."

"That is blackmail." Snape warns.

Hermione winks, sparing him a grin as she rests her hands on her knees waiting for the story. Snape sparing her a single withering glance before sighing and pulling up a chair.

"You're insufferable."

"Start talking."

"We were friends…" Snape begins, before conjuring a strong drink. "This does not leave my classroom, understood."

"Pinkie promise." Hermione says offering her pinkie.

Rolling his eyes, Snape does the pinkie promise, as Hermione laughs sitting crossed legged on the table. She waits for the story, having a feeling she will want to hug the man at the end of it.

"We were friends before Hogwarts, inseparable even after she was sorted into Gryffindor and me into Slytherin. My time at Hogwarts was not particular enjoyable…"

"You were bullied?"

"Yes." Snape agrees taking a sip of his drink. "By the marauders."

"Ohh and she married James?"

"Will you let me tell the story?" Snape demands.

"Sorry, but that must have hurt."

"It did. She found James to be an arrogant, pig headed twerp. They would bicker all the time, and James was angry of my friendship with Lily. Then came the championships. The Marauders entered as you know, but what is commonly forgotten is so did Lily and I. We entered with our own team, there was Avery, Mulciber, Lily and I. Lily was not happy, the other two entered her without her knowledge, but due to the nature of the games, Lily swapped teams after the first level. She joined the Marauders at James insistence. Why they entered her, I do not know, her betrayal hurt, I suppose they did it to turn me against her. It didn't go to plan."

"She came back?" Hermione asks.

Snape turns his eyes from the bottom of his cup to regard Hermione. "They used her, her brain she got them through the first three challenges, I tried to warn her. Tried to tell her that Sirius and Pettigrew could not be trusted. We argued, it divided us and I will admit I became bitter. Until the third challenge we were already through, I promised her that it could just be us two who progress further ditch both teams and survive on our own." He closes his eyes relieving a memory long left buried.

 _"Mulciber and Avery's idea of humour is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them." Lily shouts returning to Hogwarts._

" _Because James and his friends are so nice!" Severus argues._

" _They are better than them."_

" _They locked me in a room with Lupin on a full moon, Lily. You're my friend and this is how you return my friendship? By stabbing me in the back?"_

" _I'm not stabbing anyone."_

" _We can win this! Together, I can keep you safe." Severus promises, his heart beating wildly in his chest, why can she not see just who they are._

" _It will tear us apart."_

" _It already has… I understand you made your choice." Snape sneers. "Let's see, they will be your downfall."_

" _Sev, please come back. You said this wouldn't divide us! Sev!"_

" _You did this Lily. Not me. Not me."_

"What happened?" Hermione asks bringing Snape back to the present.

"She never left the third round. Pettigrew used her as bait; she was so trusting, so blind… A wolf caught her, thankfully, a volunteer interfered but it spelt her end in the championship. They don't expect you to win, Hermione." Snape says sullenly. "No muggleborn has made it past the third round. They will do everything in their power to make sure you do not make it out on the fourth round. If you do, it will be the furthest any muggleborn has made it. The last was an American man he was knocked out by his friends."

"What happened to you and Lily?"

"I was furious, but I waited, I knew what they did. Moreover, when the time came, I attacked Pettigrew, Sirius joined in and we duelled. We ignored the task and I beat Pettigrew and was beating Sirius when Potter hit me from behind. IT led to Pettigrew trying to kill Sirius and the rest you know."

"Did you ever make friends again?"

"Ten years later, long after the championships we met through Bella, she was going to a conference and dragged me with her. She hates meetings. Lily was working her way up through the Ministry and all forgotten.

"You love her don't you?" Hermione whispers.

"We have the same Patronus." Snape answers.

Swallowing, Hermione bites her lip trying to stop a tear from falling. She can imagine Snape being a lost little boy at Hogwarts wanting approval. Not fitting in, wanting Lily but torn by Slytherin expectation. _War makes fools of us all._ _They will use you._ Professor Black had tried to warn her against Harry and Ron but she ignored it.

"Professor Black tried to warn me…" Hermione begins.

"That history is repeating? I know." Snape sighs finishing his drink. "You can trust no one in your team."

"I can trust Neville." Hermione answers with assurance.

"Are you certain?" Snape questions.

"I can trust Neville."

He nods, not willing to argue, jumping from the table; Hermione wraps Snape in a hug. The man stiffening instantly, a slow pat against her back. He truly is useless.

"Don't worry, we can sit and watch some rom-coms and cry with ice-cream." Hermione whispers against his robes.

"I could think of nothing more tedious."

She laughs, pulling back, before tidying his robe. He manages a tiny crooked smile, the crack in his armour slowly growing bigger. Picking up his potions book, he opens the page and points to the first spell.

"Shall we get a move on?" He asks.

"Sure," Hermione agrees performing the spell for him. "Out of curiosity can someone use their animagus?"

"Someone?"

"A friend." Hermione lies.

"Well if said _friend_ can perform it safely then the Championships will allow it. It is the same with apparition it can be used but there will be levels where they will advise against it." Snape answers studying her. "Is said _friend_ registered?"

"Yes."

"I see, and then I can see no problem with them performing it."

"I'll let them know." Hermione says licking her lips.

"Advise them from me, being an animagus without informing certain professors will lead to repercussions."

"As in detention?" Hermione asks.

"As in hurting feelings."

"Shall I send a memo?" The comment earns her a smack on the ear.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

With a yawn, she heads to detention with Professor Black, passing students in the corridor the odd couple kissing in the corner. She wonders what Professor Black has planned for her today; she hopes it's something similar to the other night. She truly enjoyed meeting Nessie, never thought the witch would actually consider giving her a treat like that. _Maybe I was wrong about her._

She considers the thought, maybe they are all wrong about Professor Black, and perhaps the witch is not as evil as everyone believes. She doesn't know the answer to that, but she does know she will give the witch a little leeway.

Turning the final corner, she remembers Tonks promising to help with her flying however, she now has a feeling she knows how to get around the thought of flying. She just needs to make sure; Tonks will be able to help though.

Running a hand through her hair, she looks up before stopping dead. Her heart in her mouth her chest deflating, she loses her very breath. The urge to turn and run back the way she came tugging at the base of her heart. Turn tail and run. She resists the urge however, swallowing the words on her tongue.

"Can we talk?" Fleur asks, stepping forward.

Hermine shakes her head, willing her tongue to work; she is not ready for this confrontation. Needed time to prepare for this. _Ginny said give her time… I think I was the one who needed the time._ The world always thinks it is easier for the one who breaks up, but in truth, the heartbreak is harder. She is responsible for calling the relationship to an end. She had to make sure that it was the right thing to do. Had to make sure she no longer cared past friendship, many a night spent crying before even approaching the subject. Her heart broke long before she ended the relationship; sometimes she wished Fleur ended the relationship. Took hold of the responsibility and did not leave two hearts in her hands.

"I've got detention." Hermione says opening her mouth to say more but no words leave.

"It will not take long." Fleur insist. "I wanted the chance to speak to you."

"You had all summer." Hermione answers with bittiness. "You had every opportunity to talk to me after you arrived."

"Iw did not come here to fight." Fleur insists, stepping closer. "I'm here to speak to you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione demands. "Tell me you were coming, did you hope we wouldn't meet?"

"Why didn't you tell me you entered the championships?" Fleur snaps eyes ablaze. "Why didn't you write to me? It's important."

"You're engaged." Hermione growls Fleur reacts as though slapped. "Or did you not think I'd find out. To my best friends brother none the less."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me!" Hermione hisses stepping into Fleur's personal space. "You were the one who kissed me or did you forget that?"

Eyelids flutter close before sharp eyes regard Hermione once more, a soft hand flutters across Hermione's cheek. A look of sorrow crossing perfect features.

"I missed you. Is that a crime?" Fleur whispers, her free hand slipping onto Hermione's shoulder tugging her closer.

"Fleur," Hermione sighs, brushing the hands off. "I can't do this right now."

She pushes past heading for detention when a hand curls around her wrist tugging her back. Hands like iron unrelenting. Arousal shoots through her body, she can remember every night of passion. Those tender hands that can turn so very vicious, one would think she would shy away from violence. Without pain though, she fails to feel alive, perhaps she should speak to Andy about that.

"When will it be after you die in the championships? When it suits you? This isn't all about you." Fleur demands, the real witch showing her true colours.

"About me? I want space Fleur; I'm not ready for this."

"This? You broke up with me, why do you need space?" Fleur spits, furious.

"You think it was easy for me? That I wanted this. I never wanted any of this, I went with what I felt and I no longer feel…" Hermione trails off, what does she feel anymore? She feels numb now, everything she once had for Fleur long since gone.

"Feel what? Nothing? Do I mean nothing to you?" Fleur asks hurt.

"Don't put words in my mouth. What you asked of me was impossible."

"What I asked of you? I asked for love is that too much to ask?"

"Yes I guess it is!" Hermione snaps breaking from the grip.

They stare at one another, Hermione wanting nothing more than, to turn away and leave this conversation for another day. The corridors thankfully empty except for the lingering shadows and the haunting suits of armour.

"I love you." Fleur whispers eyes bright.

Swallowing Hermione looks away from the witch; she cannot deal with this right now. Call her a coward but she is not ready for this. She thought she would be, but maybe the reason she never replied to the letters, because she had nothing left to say. She had no words of comfort to offer and no one to turn to either. Everything they had was kept behind locked doors trapped in a room with no windows no way to speak to anyone else.

"Don't do this Fleur."

"You're my soul mate." Fleur insists taking Hermione's hand. "I have no choice in this, you know this."

"I never asked to be Fleur," Hermione protests, she did not choose to be a soul mate. "I don't even believe in that."

"Wis is real. My heart is yours."

A hand holding Hermione's tugs it to Fleur's chest pressing it to the beating heart beneath. The action makes Hermione's heartbreak, she never asked for this. Never wanted to hurt the witch. Perhaps she was naïve going into a relationship unprepared for the consequences but she was only fifteen. She was not prepared for her actions to have such repercussions and for two hearts to break.

"I'm sorry Fleur," Sighs Hermione broken, pulling her hand away. "I don't love you."

The masks breaks, the sweet loving witch morphing into raging anger, hurt pushing invisible buttons. Hermione swallows stepping back as the witch takes deep trembling breaths in front of her. Unsure what to say, Hermione steps away again not wanting to leave the witch but unsure if her presence will help.

"You never opened up." Fleur hisses. "I tried, tried so very hard. _Tenus vos secrets enfouis profondément._ You never opened up."

"Fleur…"

A hand curls on her wrist tugging Hermione back to the witch.

"I gave you everything… My heart, my soul what for what?"

"You moved on pretty quick," Hermione, replies, not willing to be the bad person. "What about Bill? You were messaging him through the summer you tried to get back with me?"

"You stopped replying!" Fleur barks.

"I had things going on!" Hermione shouts back.

"So did I. You promised we friendship. Only to ignore my letters to ignore…"

A bright light makes both witches flinch, Fleur dropping Hermione's hand to turn her wand on the intruder. Protecting her eyes from the light, Hermione peeks through her fingers to see who has wandered into their argument.

"Well isn't this precious," A snarky voice, whispers with glee. "A domestic for little old me to find."

"Professor Black." Hermione sighs.

"Va te faire foutre!" Fleur hisses. "Put the merde light off."

"Such words from a pretty little lady." Black rebukes, lowering the light. "Step carefully Delacour may not be my student, none the less I won't tolerate disrespect."

"I have many words for you Black, now would you leave us be." Fleur demands.

"No." Black answers simply with a wolfish smile.

"We are having a private conversation." Fleur grinds out.

"Granger has anger issues would be irresponsible if I leave her alone… But do continue, you were whining about how she ignored you." Black nods, folding her hands together.

Taking a deep breath, Fleur regards Black with cold eyes before turning back to Hermione. Flashing a small smile, Hermione shrugs at the questioning look, there is no use trying to get rid of Black. Especially not when she finds something like this so interesting.

"You didn't answer my letters." Fleur says quietly.

"I was busy."

"It was summer."

"I had a lot going on." Hermione answers uneasily glancing between both witches, frowning as Black digs dirt from beneath her nail.

"Merde." Fleur spits with venom. "What was so important you couldn't reply? I was still in the country we could had met. Talked. You ignored me, left me with nothing."

"You still got with Bill though." Hermione answers.

"He became me confidant. I had no one."

"Neither did I." Hermione answers with a tight chest. "I'm sorry Fleur you want answers but I have none for you. It didn't work, shit happens. You moved on now you're dragging this all up hoping for a warm hug and for me to beg you back. You kissed me without any thought; I didn't even know I had to find out through Ginny!"

"How can I tell you? When you wouldn't answers my owls." Fleur asks, ignoring Black completely. "Did you give me the wrong address so you didn't have to answer?"

"No." Hermione whispers with a sad shake of the head. "I had stuff going on."

"What could be so important you couldn't answer one simple letter, just to say you were alright…"

"My father died." Hermione answers holding the witches stare. "I didn't reply because my father died, my house burnt down and I spent the summer sofa surfing."

The silence that follows is unnerving, sympathy racking up to eleven. She hates it; she does not want sympathy she wants to be left alone, and to move on. Black is staring at her as though she has grown another head.

"Why… why did you not tell me?" Fleur asks. "Your mother could not care for you?"

"No."

"How did he die?"

 _I killed him._ She licks her lips, refusing to allow the memory to resurface. "He died in the fire."

"'Mione… I'm sorry."

"No." Hermione snaps. "I didn't tell you for your sympathy, I don't want it. This is the reason I was preoccupied and when I got round to answering your letters I did not know what to say. Too much time had passed and I thought by then you would not want to hear what I had to say. Therefore, I'm sorry Fleur. I sincerely hope you're happy, but right now, I'm not ready to be friends. I would love to be one day not right now, this is too much."

Hurt, Fleur swallows any words before taking a deep breath. She spares a brief nod before storming past Hermione and heading for the stairs. Cold, Hermione watches her go wondering if she made the right choice. Perhaps she could be more open, but then more questions would be asked. She cannot risk that.

"I messed that up." Hermione whispers with a lingering sigh.

"I've seen worse." Black answers making Hermione jump.

She forgot the witch was there she spares her Professor a look, only to meet a raised eyebrow.

"So… Your father." Black starts.

"Not talking about it." Hermione answers hotly turning away. "I thought we had detention?"

Black considers her for a moment those impossibly black eyes lingering over her body before settling with a jerk of the head. Black indicates for her to follow, leading her to her classroom.

"We're not going to the forest?" Hermione asks.

"So you can study dragons? No. Granger meeting Nessie was meant to serve two points, introducing you to raw magic while making you realise everything in a textbook about dragons is wrong."

"Oh…" Hermione stammers, she never thought about using Nessie for her homework.

"Luckily I'm feeling generous so you can give me your paper on dragons after Riddle ball." Black replies holding the door open for Hermione to enter.

"I forgot about that." Hermione answers, she is not looking forward to the dance. "Why did you join us?"

"You were late, wondering why until I heard you two bickering in the hall. That pile of paperwork you're going to mark."

"That's my detention?" Hermione asks eyeing the paperwork.

"Well yes, you mark the paper work while I sit here and read. There is a reason I've been waiting to give you detention. Because in short you can mark my paperwork while I relax."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Hermione asks flicking through the pile of homework.

Black shrugs settling behind her desk with a firewhiskey and a book. She motions for Hermione to get a move on before putting her feet on the desk. With a sigh, Hermione settles next to the desk, picking up the first paper. A first years essay on Pixies. A piece of paper lands next to her, while a quill appears in front of her.

"The paper will list what is acceptable; the ink is to give it a pass or Troll. I expect most to be seventy percent trolls." Black informs her.

"Isn't that a bit high?"

"I have high marks Granger because I do not make it easy. Break them while they are young makes my life easier. Now get a move on I don't fancy being here till morning, but I have a night cap if we have to be you on the other hand will not."

Sighing, Hermione spends the next thirty minutes marking paperwork, her hand going stiff with the constant marking. Pausing she rotates her hand trying to breathe life back into her wrist as she stares at the paper in front of her. She wonders if she was ever this naïve when she first started, then again she read every book she could before she started Hogwarts. Prepared from the first day on what to expect, what creatures she would see. Any escape from her home life a welcome escape. _Professor Black knows… Knows about father dying._

Glancing up, she studies the witch swirling firewhiskey around in her glass as she reads a book. Hermione squints unsure what the witch would be reading, the cover is worn, a very old paperback, one that has been read numerous times.

"Alice in Wonderland." Professor Black says offhandedly, making Hermione flush.

"By Lewis Carole?" Hermione asks, embarrassed at being caught staring.

Black hums in response as she turns another page, before taking a sip of her firewhiskey. A tongue darts out, licking ruby red lips, Hermione turns back to the paperwork. _Why is she reading Lewis Carole?_

"Ask your question." Black murmurs still not looking at her.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asks, turning back to the witch.

"The question on the edge of your tongue, you go all antsy when you have questions. Rather… entertaining to be honest."

Hermione takes that as a compliment, knowing there are many words Black could use to describe her need to answer questions. Licking her lips, Hermione regards the dark witch perched on the chair before wondering how smart her question is. Will it annoy the witch?

"You're reading Alice in Wonderland?" Hermione asks carefully.

"As I stated." Black replies turning another page.

Hermione releases a slight breath of air, still struggling with the question. How can she ask the witch why she is reading muggle fiction without looking like a complete idiot? Or more importantly, as though she thinks the witch is a pureblood racist.

"Your question is why am I a pureblood from the most noble house of Black reading muggle fiction?" Black says placing the book on the desk and turning to regard Hermione over her glass with a raised eyebrow. "Am I right?"

"Something like that…" Hermione smiles tightly.

"Because this book was written about the Wizarding world." Black answers with a smirk. "Your beloved Lewis Carole stumbled upon the wizarding community where he saw a man transform from a cat to a person, creatures that don't exist. House elf's, speaking furniture you name it. When the correct authority realised they sent him back with modified memories. None the less, the spell went wrong he forgot about the wizarding world and certain things he saw mixed to create the story we know today. Going down the rabbit hole was his version of the floo network. Due to the spell… well Carole was never the same again, most thought he was stoned and off his rocker. He became a beloved story teller to Muggles and wizarding communities alike."

"That actually happened?" Hermione asks amazed.

"Yes, we have influenced a lot of muggle fiction, my favourite is the Hobbit."

"I don't believe you." Hermione answers sceptically.

"That's your choice…" Black shrugs returning to her book.

Bewildered Hermione continues to mark the homework, glancing at Black throughout, wondering when the witch will laugh at the joke. When time ticks by and the witch continues to read without conscience thought, Hermione can resist the urge no more.

"Is it your book?" Hermione asks.

Confused, Black glances at her. "Who else would it belong too?"

"The library?"

"It's mine; it was a gift from my sister."

"An…"

"The other one." Black interrupts before Hermione can finish the word. "Narcissa brought it said I would enjoy it, she was right. Where she found it I have no idea."

"And you own the Hobbit? What other books do you own?"

"I seem to be sharing a lot about myself; however this is a two way network Granger, you going to tell me about your father?" Black questions turning serious.

Clenching her jaw, Hermione turns back to the paperwork in front of her, lifting her quill she continues with marking the paper. A sigh leaving Black's lips before she turns back to reading her book. Sighing with relief as she marks the last piece, Hermione glances at the clock if she hurries she can still train with Tonks on flying a broom.

"I'm finished." Hermione says gathering the paperwork in a neat pile.

"Fine," Black answers not looking up from her book. "Put it on the end of the desk and you can go."

Placing the paper down, Hermione leaves the quill on the desk also, glancing once more to the clock. It is only nine, she has lots of time, and they catch her outside, at least she will have Tonks with her to protect her from detention.

"Before you go," Black mutters looking up once more. "Why do you keep looking at the clock?"

"Flying lesson." Hermione says.

"You still not flying?" Black questions turning her full attention to Hermione.

"If the bruises I'm receiving is anything to go by… then no not at all." Hermione sighs, fiddling with her robe. "How important is it?"

"Important."

"Then I best not be late. Night Professor." Hermione calls, grabbing her bag on the exit.

"Night…"

She shuts the door behind her, jogging for the stairs; she knows where Tonks will be waiting. Glancing to the window, she notices the spitting rain, hoping it will not pure down tonight.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Wiping the rain from her face, Tonks casts another heating charm, the rain is coming down hard now, the gentle rain not long since replaced by a downpour. It will pass; the heavy rain cloud is slowly trudging overhead. She hates fairs and their sodding curses, the rain always following them.

Hermione and Ginny hover in the air, Hermione has crashed three times already. Tonks likes consider herself an optimistic person; however, she cannot fathom a way to see Hermione flying. IN fact, the only way the witch may make it airborne is riding with another.

Thunder crashes in the distance; they are hidden behind trees for the best part at the base of the hill. Away from the castle and the campsite, she has asked her colleagues to patrol the area just in case. Not that she told the girls this, all they need to know is they are safe and there is nothing to worry.

"Watch out!" Tonks shouts, throwing a spell and knocking Hermione off course from the tree.

Cursing, Hermione hits the ground with a smack. Grumbling under her breath, she wipes her muddy hands on her jeans. Perhaps they should call it a night, give it a rest. Hermione though is climbing back on to the broom, slipping back into the air, with determination. Ginny sends Tonks a worried look before trailing Hermione.

"Perhaps we should call it a night?" Tonks yells.

"Not yet." Hermione calls.

"At this rate someone is going to get hurt!"

"Not YET! I can do this!"

Closing her eyes, Tonks rubs her temple; something bad is going to happen. Hermione is going to end up injured. Once more, the broom hits the ground; thankfully, Hermione jumps off before she collides with the ground. Grasping Hermione's arm, Tonks tries to prevent her from going any further.

"Please Nymph, I need to do this." Hermione pleads, collecting her broom.

Drenched to the bone, Tonks relents releasing the witch once more as she steps back. Wand ready in case of intervention. Once more Hermione enters the sky, Ginny teaching from her broom. Rain hammering down, until the sky breaks. The rain stops and peace returns. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, Hermione grips the wood of her broom, determined to fly.

A flicker in her peripheral vision makes Tonks snap to her right, wand pointed. She had not heard anyone approach, a stunning spell on the tip of her tongue. Her arm deflates, the adrenaline running cold as she recognises the figure next to her.

"Damn I could have hurt you." Tonks grumbles to her aunt.

"I've been here for the last ten minutes…" Black drawls eyes studying Hermione. "She's going to kill herself."

"Yeah well you get her down." Tonks mutters glancing around for her colleagues.

"They let me through." Black answers off hand, stepping forward. "Granger, flying is over!"

Hermione ignores the calling, refusing to consider the possibility that she may never be able to fly. Failure to Hermione is not something the witch would ever consider Tonks smiles sadly even as Ginny returns to the land next to them with a shake of the head.

"Granger!" Black shouts once more, a warning slipping into her voice. "Get your arse down here."

"I can do this!" Hermione replies even as Black draws her wand.

"Just let her." Tonks says.

"She's going to kill herself." Black rebukes.

"She'd rather die trying than fail." Tonks answers honestly.

"Well I don't want the paper work." Black shoots back.

Curious, Tonks regards her aunt, her proud, terrifying, legendary aunt that made her life hell. Her aunt pure blood supremacist worried over her little muggleborn friend. Concerned enough to come out in the pouring rain, enough to organise the flying lessons. There was no need; if Hermione cannot fly then what is it to the witch? Black knew Tonks mum would organise lessons, knows Hermione lives with them.

A cry of alarm from Ginny breaks Tonks from her musings, Black is casting a spell but it is too late. The broom swings wildly throwing Hermione off and sending the witch hurtling to the ground. She hits with a loud smack, landing heavily on her arm a gasp of pain echoing. Tonks winces, rushing to the falling witch, Black on her heels. Ginny sets about catching the errant broom, they have already lost two tonight.

Groaning, Hermione covered in mud, lying defeated on the cold, bogged ground and cradling her arm. Tears of frustration in her eyes, Tonks smiles as she slides down next to her. Hermione refuses to meet her eyes; an action Tonks is used to when Hermione is angry.

"That was stupid." Black reprimands, inspecting the injured arm.

Tight lipped, Hermione ignores the insult, concentrating on the sky in distance as the Black checks her arm over. Tonks recognises the dislocated limb, with a quick nod from Black, Tonks grabs Hermione stopping the witch from moving. With swift action, Black grabs Hermione's arm with swift movements she clicks it back into place.

Biting her lip, Hermione refuses to make any noise, earning a look of surprise from Black, but a pat on the back from Tonks as she releases her. It earns her a genuine smile from the visibly angry witch as she tugs her to her feet.

"My broom?" Hermione asks, dusting herself down.

"Oh for merlin sake. You're done, you're not flying anymore." Black orders stepping away.

"You were the one who told me I needed to fly." Hermione argues. "I'm learning."

"No, the rate you're going, you're just learning to die a quick death." Black snaps at Hermione, the look making even Tonks back away, Hermione however is undeterred.

"I will fly." Hermione insists coldly.

"Some people are not meant to fly." Black answers just as coldly. "Some should also take a hint."

"If I cannot fly then I cannot complete the next level."

"It would appear not." Black answers.

"Convenient." Hermione mutters.

"What was that Granger, Speak up."

Tonks sighs running a hand through her wet hair she tugs Hermione away from the witch arguing is not going to solve anything. She will get the witch airborne if she has to drink polyjuice potion and go in the next level in her stead. Hermione tugs free from her grip, rearing back on Black obviously wanting to die tonight.

"Everyone knows muggleborns cannot pass the fourth level," Hermione says harshly. "It's no secret."

"You think that this level was designed to knock you out?" Black hisses eyes like lightening. "Pet, you're not that important, but it is true no muggleborn has ever passed the fourth level. If I remember rightly you didn't even want to win."

"I don't." Hermione protests.

"Then why do you care? I should withdraw you right now, failure to fly means failure to complete."

"Then why don't you?" Hermione challenges.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tonks interrupts stepping between the witches. "Hermione still has chance to learn to fly, the level has been postponed."

Black glares at her, anger raging beneath the cool exterior. Hermione remains standing defiant behind her, uncaring if she remains in the championships. Tonks will be damned though if she allows Black to knock her out the championships. The witch deserves to climb as high as possible. She does not deserve losing because she is a muggleborn. Hell Hermione has not even shown even an extent of her true powers and Tonks wants the world to know just what she is capable off doing. Just what she can do and she will make sure Hermione reaches her true potential.

"Do it." Tonks says not backing down from her aunt but her words directed at Hermione.

"Tonks…" Hermione protests. "You said broom first."

"Do what?" Black demands glancing between them both.

"Do it 'Mione." Tonks encourages glancing at Hermione.

"Do what?" Ginny calls from behind.

"Fly." Tonks smiles, before winking at Hermione. "Set your wings and fly."

"What part of Granger can't fly did we miss Nymphadora?" Black drawls.

"Oh you missed a lot, aunt." Tonks smirks, grinning at Hermione. "Do it."

Licking her lips, Hermione takes a deep breath before nodding she steps back from Tonks. Black studying them both with annoyance. Clicking her neck, Hermione slides her wand into her sleeve protecting it. With a blink of an eye, blackness engulfs the witch, making Ginny gasp and Black step back.

A swirl of black flaps, before a squawk erupts and a single raven sweeps into the night, swirling in the air before gliding with speed past Tonks. Awe struck Ginny stares after the raven as it loops through the trees, dancing between branches with agility, darting over the lake and swirling back towards them.

"Holy shit." Ginny breathes, dropping the broom.

The raven swoops back down, gliding over their heads a mask of indifference settles of Black's face. However, Tonks can see the glimmer of wonder hidden behind the old armour. A swirl of black feathers and Hermione reappears standing tall on top of the hill. Her robe billowing out behind her she stares at the castle in the distance. The moon reflecting down on her, Tonks heart constricts with mild wonder. A sense to follow, she stands tall; she would follow the witch anywhere. A strange energy admitting from Hermione, drawing her in.

Why fly a broom when she can transfigure into a raven? Her animagus, something they found out a few years ago when Hermione tried to escape her father's abuse. When life became too much and she needed to escape for a few hours without going through the front door. Hermione became a Raven sitting on houses watching the world pass by. Now she will enter the championships while everyone fly's on brooms she will have the upper hand because no one will know what she is can do.

Smiling, Tonks sends a wink to her unamused aunt – failure is not an option. Hermione turns back sparing Tonks a big grin, flying always bringing the best out of the witch. A sense of freedom with each flap of a wing.

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologise for Fleur accent so difficult to do, if it's a little off my apologises. A massive thank you for the support guys, I'll get round to messaging you all back. TO all the guests someone asked if I could do from other POV so had Neville last week and Tonks this week. Bella's will becoming in the future. Thank you again.

Right re-edited again, got 5 minutes after work, so thought I'd change Fleur speaking, it was orginally with 'W' instead 'V' but for some reason I changed it, why I don't know. Tbh really struggled with her accent in future I might just write her as speaking english... or maybe read some stuff with Fleur it might be more purposeful. I didn't have time originally to leave a long enough A/N so here it is.

First any speaking of french should it be wrong blame google... I haven't done french in over seven years and even then I was awful. So apologises. Not meaning to hurt any feelings by getting it wrong. Now on to Fleur herself, I'm kind of taking a big risk as I said, because she is a loved character however she will not become a useless romantic who cries woe is me. I don't do those characters... well I do just not for strong original characters. I will try to keep her canon but this is A/U so things alter slightly. More about her being a Veela will come to light and hopefully at the end everyone will go 'oh yeah - I get you.'

In fact any languages in this story is courtesy of google, so that is my excuse. I'm glad your all enjoying the story. For those who need more... well you'll be happy to know we're still not half way yet. There will be more Fleur and Hermione coming, there is a hell of a lot Bellamione coming this way. THere is angst coming, but it's me so you know that. Any die hard fans of Fleur, obviously I won't promise a happy ending for Hermione and FLeur cause it won't happen however I will not leave it like JK either if you get my drift. I was meant to do the fair in this one but as you can tell by the word count I went over so next time it will be. Sure I'm meant to say something else... Oh it will come to me another day. Till next time.


	18. Level Three - Hostage Roulette

**A/N:** So you may notice how this chapter has a different title the reason for this is because I kept getting confused to which chapter contained the Championships, which is awful of the author. So I had fun naming all the chapters as you will realise haha.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Level Three - Hostage Roulette_**

Grinning, Hermione turns back to regard Tonks a mega smile on her face, she loves flying. Flying freely unaided by anything, able to flap her wings and sail high above the sky. Hopping down the slight bank, she trots back to the three witches, Tonks is standing tall and proud. She shares the mega smile, happy that she can continue in the Championships.

"Jeez 'Mione that was awesome." Ginny states staring in awe at her.

With a smile, Hermione regards her red headed friend; she did not intend to show the talent to anyone unless necessary. However desperate measures call for desperate times. She turns to Professor Black watching from behind Tonks, the smile slipping from her lips.

A curved wand rises, Professor Black's wand lighting up in the dark, Hermione's heart hammers to a stop, the witch has never pointed her wand at her. Coldness washes over her, making her shiver under the intense eyes staring at her. It all happens in slow motion, a spell slipping from wood, Tonks turning with shock hoping to disarm her aunt.

Hermione waits for the pain, the spell to hit but it never does. Instead, a white haze engulfs the back of Ginny's head, making the witch stumble forward. Hermione reaches out wrapping her arms around the witch preventing her from falling over.

"What the hell?" Tonks demands angrily turning to Black.

"'Mione?" Ginny whispers rubbing her temple dazed. "What happened?"

Tongue-tied Hermione stares at the witch supported by her; she knows what spell Black used. Knows exactly what spell has caused the witch to become confused. The question she does not know is why, why has Black wiped Ginny's mind.

"You fell over Weasley," Black says stepping forward. "Helping Granger learn to fly, hit your head."

"Oh right…" Ginny whispers rubbing the back of her head.

"On the bright side Granger can now fly." Black continues, glancing at Hermione. "It'll come back to you."

"You can fly?" Ginny says excitedly turning back to Hermione.

Another flash of light leaves Black's wand another spell slipping into Ginny's mind, creating false memories. Hermione watches the haze slip across Ginny's eyes, her mind catching up before a grin spreads and she claps Hermione on the arm.

"That's brilliant Hermione, although your landing could do with a bit of work." Ginny praises. "Another night perhaps."

"Weasley's right we've had enough damage for one night, we're continue this another. The Aurors will escort you back to the castle Weasley."

"Right," Ginny smiles, sparing Hermione a hug before bounding up the hill towards a waiting auror.

They watch her leave, none the wiser to having modified memories, confused Hermione turns back to her Professor. Not fully understanding what just transpired. Tonks steps forward, breaking the silence standing next to her aunt once more.

"What the hell was that?" Tonks demands.

"That was protection. I'm assuming you wanted to keep being animagus a secret?" Black questions with a sneer. "Telling the biggest gossip in Gryffindor was a recipe for disaster. Ginny may be on your side pet, but she still shares the same mother as Ronald."

"Ginny wouldn't betray me." Hermione answers hotly.

"Wouldn't she? The moment you head back to the castle, she would tell the closest person to her, or she would spread news to her mother on how 'amazing' Granger's animagus is. Never trust a Weasley, Ronald is trying to follow in his family's footsteps."

"Wait, the Weasley's were in the Championships?" Hermione asks, wrapping her robe around her.

"Well the Prewett's were. Molly and her brothers entered, it didn't go too well." Black mutters. "Perhaps you should revise a bit more."

"You should have said something." Tonks interrupts. "You can't just curse people."

"Like you have the balls to do it?" Black hisses analysing her niece. "If you're going to play the game, then know who is on your side. Having a gossip for a best friend can do more harm than good. Who was first to spread news of your detention, Pet?"

Releasing a sigh, Hermione knows Black is right, Ginny is always quick to spread news, tomorrow the school will know Hermione can fly. Black may have just saved her only trick.

"This is bull," Tonks grumbles. "We're done here."

"I want a word Granger, you can run along Nymphadora."

Gritting her teeth, Tonks spares her aunt a loathing look, before stalking away into the night. Hermione watches the witch leave; almost wishing she would stay, not entirely comfortable with staying with Black in the dark. Especially a displeased Black who is almost boiling over with restrained anger. When the sound of feet disappear and silence settles, not even a gentle breeze to interrupt them, Hermione licks her lips in anticipation.

A tired sigh escapes Black's lips, a hand shifting through her black curls as she brushes her hair out of her eyes. Hermione takes the moment to remove the mud from her sleeve and dry her clothes, the wetness becoming uncomfortable. Her arm still stings, pressing her palm to her shoulder she rubs the muscle.

"You should see Pomfrey for that." Black states almost calmly.

"It's fine." Hermione replies, she pictures happy memories of long ago.

Walking along the beach with her mum, collecting empty shells and placing them in order in the caravan. A holiday in the south of France, where they went to a little bakery every morning for a newspaper, baguette and pain au croissant. _Episkey_ her palm warms up against her shoulder, the memory strong enough to sustain enough pain relief. Any ache removed by the spell, she rotates her arm once more. The middle of her palm hot, she rubs it against the other trying to cool it down.

Satisfied, Hermione looks back to find Black studying her, she should really pay more attention to the other witch. She doubts the witch knows that she just healed her arm, the spell not admitting any light none the less Black is far from stupid.

"You were meant to see a Dragon tonight." Black says off hand.

"What?" Hermione splutters. "You said…"

"I said you had to mark paperwork, because I couldn't take you straight out to see the dragon without students spotting you. However, since you kept staring at the clock through detention I thought it be far more interesting to find out what had you so worked up."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asks.

"Me?" Black hisses stepping forward. "Pet you have a funny way of looking at things. What part of a two way street didn't you understand?"

Swallowing any retort Hermione knows she has nothing to say to that. She can hardly ask for answers when she never gives any. _Advise them from me, being an animagus without informing certain professors will lead to repercussions. As in hurting feelings._ With regret Hermione realises she got it wrong, she thought Professor Snape was talking about himself. Now she realises that he was not talking about himself he was talking about Professor Black and maybe even Professor McGonagall.

"I… I didn't want anyone to know." Hermione says eventually earning the attention of the other witch.

"When are you going to trust me?" Black demands making Hermione go numb; she never meant to hurt anyone.

"I do,"

"Now you're lying to yourself." Black dismisses. "I'd rather have your honesty than out right lying."

Hermione recoils, as though slapped, she never thought Black would be brutally honest, in fact, she never thought Black gave a damn about her other than marks. Speechless she tries to search for the words that she hopes will at least extend the olive branch however, the subject seems closed as Black sweeps past heading for the castle.

"What about the dragon?" Hermione asks trailing after the witch.

"Your detention is over."

Cold, Hermione trails after the witch never feeling so far away. Even as they enter Hogwarts, she half expects the witch to escort her to Gryffindor however; Black vanishes into the shadows. Hermione watches the witch leave, too stunned to think.

Letting out a deep breath she heads to Gryffindor, deciding to forget about this night for a long time. First Fleur and now Professor Black, maybe she should stay away from women in generally she has a habit of making them angry.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

The sun breaks through the clouds the next day earning a cheer from most, the mood from the last few days parting as though a veil lifted. Perched on a stone archway Hermione watches the students rush around basking in the sun. She smiles homework in hands watching the world pass by, quill sat idle on the paper.

From her perch, she watches Black talk with Riddle down in the campsite. She does not have DADA today; she doesn't have to face the witch. Black collars a running student, whispering threats into his ear before pushing a muddy quaffle into his hands and shoving him on his way. Sometimes Hermione thinks the witch enjoys being in the way just to capture students.

A warm hand curls around her neck making her start. The smell of smoke and rose making her heart spike. She knows exactly who is leaning against her, the breath against her cheek. Could tell the person in her sleep, Hermione swallows, glancing to Raven leaning against her.

"Hey," Raven whispers with a smoky voice. "What we doing?"

"Just watching." Hermione answers with a smile.

"Can think of better things to do." Is the flirtatious reply. "Shift yer legs."

Pulling her legs to her chest, Hermione makes room for Raven to sit opposite her both witches watching the world pass by. Taking the second to analyse the witch, Hermione admires the beauty before her also acknowledging the stunned faces of students as they stare as they pass.

"They were engaged at one point." Raven says earning Hermione's attention.

"Who was?" Hermione asks looking back to the castle grounds.

"My aunt and Lord Riddle. Engaged to marry, but Riddle called it off. They're still close friends though and if you believe the rumours maybe more." Raven says with a smirk.

The thought makes Hermione twinge, uncomfortable with the thought of Black being with Riddle. _She wouldn't, he's not her type… Nevertheless, they're extremely close._ She shakes her head, dispelling her thoughts what did it matter. What does it matter who Professor Black sees?

"None of my business." Hermione replies.

"Isn't it?" Raven asks, leaning forward.

"What do you mean?"

"Just the other night, you two were all hot and wet. Someone might get ideas."

"Someone like you?" Hermione asks.

"Can't blame a witch for wondering."

Shaking her head, Hermione climbs down from the perch, throwing her book into her bag she shares one amused look with Raven before walking away. Her next lesson Care of magical creatures. The quick steps of feet, makes Hermione glance over her shoulder to the witch following behind. Taking two long steps Raven catches up with her, walking hands in pockets.

"Are you kiss but don't tell kind of girl?" Raven breathes winking at students as she passes by.

"You don't give up do you?" Hermione questions.

"Oh sweetie, I'm a predator I like to play with my food."

Hermione chuckles at that, leaving the mass of students behind as they close near the forest. Once the last student is out of sight, Raven tugs Hermione to a tree.

"What makes you think I'm food?" Hermione asks undisturbed by the witch.

"Because I said so."

Chuckling, Hermione's eyes slip to the lips begging to be kissed; the cocky nature of the witch is intoxicating. Stepping forward, Hermione pushes the witch into a tree, lust clouding brown eyes as Hermione presses closer.

" _Sweetie_ ," Hermione mimics her lips hovering over Raven's. "What makes you think I'm interested?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Raven chuckles biting her tongue.

Humming, Hermione trails her finger along the exposed collarbone watching the reaction of the witch as she sucks in a deep breath. She smiles, cocking her head to the side, her breath mingling with Raven's.

"You're married…" Hermione breathes.

"Means squat." Raven reassures brushing their lips together.

"Shame though, you're not my type."

She pulls away leaving a stunned Raven breathless against the tree. "See you around Raven." Hermione calls.

She wanders to her lesson, catches the curse words from the witch behind and the retreating footsteps. Peeking behind, Hermione makes sure the witch is out of sight before collapsing against a tree, legs like jelly. She lets out a long breath, rubbing her hands over her face. _What the hell was I thinking?_ Heart beating, chest-heaving Hermione pushes from the tree strolling to the lesson, with shaking limbs she spares a quick laugh.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

After tea, Hermione trudges along hands in pockets, she follows unamused behind Ginny who leads the way to Hogsmead. Neville and Luna trailing next to her, she curses herself again, not wanting to go to silly fair but seeing no escape. Perhaps if she breaks her legs she can escape the idea, then again a broken leg is nothing to the wizarding world, one quick flick of the wand and she will be back on her feet.

Grumbling to herself, she taps the shrunken book in her pocket, not that Ginny knows she brought reading material. Can imagine the witches reaction if she found out. Neville bumps her with his elbow forcing her to cheer up she glares at him. She finds nothing cheerful about tonight, and to make matters worse it's beginning to rain again.

Thankfully, a large bubble stopping the rain from damaging the ground any more has surrounded the school and surrounding areas. She watches the rain splash against the invisible ceiling, mesmerised by the trickling water as they head closer to Hogsmead.

She catches sight of someone, Lord Riddle walking adjacent to them also heading to Hogsmead. Surrounded by aurors, just in case any crazed fan manages to get to the wizard. There have been attempts on his life before; thankfully, the wizard is extremely skilled. Hermione notices the extra security as they arrive in Hogsmead and knows this is not for the Minister.

The creature still loose and is a possible threat tonight; she shares an uneasy look with Neville the wizard also catching on. Whatever attacked the people the other night is still on the loose. She keeps her wand close to her hand, as they enter Hogsmead not entirely comfortable with the extra protection.

Most students fail to notice the protection; instead, they run around having fun, some with candyfloss laughing between themselves. Aurors pass over head on brooms a shiver passing through Hermione, something is not right. She can feel it in the air, the tension crawling along her spine, her sixth sense niggling at the base of her neck.

A scream erupts making her jump, she turns to look to find a third year running out of the house of horrors with her giggling friends. Sighing, Hermione catches sight of Neville's smirk; she punches his arm for good measure. They pass by teacups spinning wildly in the air, suspended by magic they dance through the night as though being juggled. It makes Hermione cringe at the very thought, invisible bumper cars hit one another in the small gated arena. The crashing of metal and cheering of students. _Hook a pixie._ She watches as Pixes dart in the air missing the nets trying to capture them.

 _King Arthur's sword._ That catches her attention she stops to watch students tug at the sword held in stone, no one making it move an inch. Much to the laughing of the crowd one boy rips his pants trying. _Quidditch Peril._ Ginny rushes for the stall, a broom suspended in the air, the rider having to hold on no matter what it throws at them.

Paying, Ginny steps into the que as Neville promises to return as he goes in search of food. A clap breaks out as the rider falls from the broom, Ginny steps forward. Hooking her left leg over the broom, she grips it tight as it lifts in the air. A spotty, greasy haired teen flicks his wand activating the game once more. A gust of wind hits Ginny; she twirls the broom riding out the storm, gripping the wood through the on slaughter of water. She rides through the whole game refusing to fall from the broom; she loses her grip toward the last few seconds but regains it. The ride ends with the cheering of the crowd, Hermione clapping along.

"Here." The teen mutters handing Ginny a snitch as she exits the game. "You win a golden snitch well done."

"Well done." Luna comments.

"Thanks Luna, where next?" Ginny asks, looking around the fair for their next stop.

"What about the invisible dodgems?" Luna says peering over her speckled glasses.

"Yeah!" Ginny agrees just as Neville joins them with four butterbeers.

They trudge along to the dodgems, Hermione sipping her butterbeer. "I'll wait here."

"Oh come on 'Mione you have to have a go at something."

"I'll have a go on the sword but that's about it." Hermione mutters resting against the side of fun house.

"You're no fun." Ginny pouts, leaving her drink next to Hermione. "Come on before the que gets too big."

"Have fun." Hermione calls earning a scowl from Ginny.

Neville makes a beeline for the front and Hermione does not envy anyone getting in his way. She knows Neville has wanted to have a go on the dodgems since the fair arrived. Listening to the laughter, Hermione turns to regard the rest of the fair. Shivering as she catches sight of a clown re-entering the fun house – how that could be counted as funny she does not know.

A small crowd gathers a few feet from her, Riddle receiving the attention of many students; she spots Harry talking to him. Wonders what they might be discussing, before Harry walks away to join Ron by the stone. She watches both boys try to pull the sword from the stone with no luck. Ron pays to go again, much too eager nodding of Lavender. Shaking her head, Hermione knows a charm holds the sword in place.

A cheer breaks out as eager students pull Lord Riddle to the stone, the teen looking after the game shrinking in fear. That is when she spots Professor Black stalking the fair Hermione swallows her pride and steps forward into Professor Black's path.

"Professor…" Hermione begins only for the witch to cut her off.

"Not now Granger I'm busy." Black replies eyes dancing over the fair.

"I just wanted to apologise." Hermione says.

"I'm busy Granger, it can wait." Black dismisses stepping around her.

"Never mind." Hermione mutters mooching back to her drink.

When Neville remerges from the dodgems she knows who won by the look of joy on his face. Ginny follows rubbing her arms as Luna skips towards them. They head to the fun house next, Hermione following them in. It is enjoyable until the clown wants a hug and they all run to the exit. Mustering up their courage, they enter the house of horrors, sitting on the rickety cart they roll through the house.

Red eyes gleam from the darkness as bats sweep overhead, skeletons reach out and Dracula makes an appearance. It's far from scary if anything its rather bland. Luna shakes the hand of an evil wizard who stares perplexed after them. They exit muttering how underwhelming it was, sparing insults for Lavender as they pass her by. She returns with as much ferocity shouting slurs after them dragged away by her friends as Hermione drags Ginny away.

Luna hooks a pixie before releasing immediately. Hermione cheats and stuns the whole lot the fair worker cursing her from the game. Chuckling they exit, Hermione spends her last lot of money on a chocolate frog, as Luna and Ginny share chips. Neville eats a very greasy burger, that he smoothers in every sauce available making the girls cringe.

"Come on Hermione you promised." Ginny says guiding her to the sword.

"Sorry ran out of money." Hermione says showing her empty pockets.

"Tell ye what my love," The teen says with a grin. "Your one of those champions, I'll let you have a go for free."

"Only because you know it's rigged." Hermione comments earning an ooh from Ginny and Luna.

"This is the very sword left by King Arthur, trapped in rock until the air returns."

"Or you release the spell holding it." Hermione replies. "Besides King Arthur was a muggle why would his descendant be here?"

Blinking, the teen stares at her lost for words. Ginny chuckles behind her as the teen glances uneasily to his manager watching from the side-lines. Students gathering around to watch.

"Just pull the sword Granger." Black calls from the crowd. "Leave the poor boy alone."

Blushing Hermione steps to the sword, aware that Lord Riddle has joined the small crowd. Grasping the leather hilt, she spares one incredulous look towards Neville who winks at her. She could have fun with this. _Waddiwasi_ … The spell slips through her fingers seeping into the sword.

She tugs the sword, it shifts in the rock, and heaving it from the stone, and she pulls the sword loose from the stone much to the ooh of the crowd. Neville explodes with laughter as the teen stares in mild wonder. Dragging the sword with her, she hands it to the teen.

" _Try a different charm."_ Hermione murmurs in passing. " _Maybe something a bit stronger in future."_

"You cheated." The teen mutters. "You had no wand."

"Like I said stronger spells." Hermione says accepting a sweet from Neville.

Ginny happily accepts the small certificate stating Hermione to be the descendant of King Arthur sparing Hermione a mocking bow. Rolling her eyes, Hermione follows Luna as they journey to the next tent.

"Cheat," Black says as they pass the witch.

"This whole place is a cheat." Hermione argues.

Black does not reply merely smirks as she wanders past, Hermione watching the Professor leave following Lord Riddle. _He cancelled the engagement._ The thought makes her shudder and she loses interest in the fair.

"I'm going to head back." Hermione says earning the attention of her friends.

"Oh come on, I'll pay for you." Ginny says.

"Nah I'm tired Ginny, you guys stay have fun."

"Want me to come with you?" Neville asks.

"I'm good, besides there's hundreds of aurors around, I'll be fine." Hermione promises.

Ginny shrugs sparing her a goodbye before dragging Luna to another tent, Hermione smiles reassuringly at Neville before turning back to Hogwarts. Stepping over fallen cups, her feet crush the green grass. The smell of onions in the air making her hungry once more, she heads to the exit. Wondering if she should call on Andy before heading to the dormitory if the witch is in, she may be busy.

"Tell your future?" A voice calls making Hermione look to her left.

A little round tent sits to the side hidden behind one of the bigger tents. Bathed in dark blue with little yellow moons painted on, Hermione smiles at the elderly witch sitting behind a desk. Tarot cards spread out on the desk the witch begins to collect them.

"No thank you." Hermione replies politely, stepping to leave.

"You do not want to know, what the future holds." The elder witch asks a faint twang to her voice.

"No thanks."

"With a history as dark as yours child? Your father walks amongst the dead and yet you still fear his shadow?"

Her blood turns to ice, glancing around Hermione makes sure no one heard the witch before heading towards the tent. Hands shaken she steps up to the table.

"How do you know me?" Hermione demands.

"I speak of what the cards show… a desolate mother, a vile father and a forbidden daughter."

Eyeing the cards sceptically Hermione, steps back from the table, unnerved by the information from the witches mouth. She hates divination, hates it with a passion. It is all bogus but right now, she is wondering if she missed something.

"You're wasting your time… My family is fine."

"Your new one yes… however you fear what lurks within. You fear the damage that could be caused, you've killed before and you fear you will kill again."

A small smile graces the witch's lips, skin cracking along thin pale lips. A hood hiding the head only long pale blonde hair visible from the hood. Two pale fingers rub a wrinkle neck as the elderly witch observes her from beneath the hood.

"Do you want to hear more?" The fortune teller asks. "I can show you the future."

"I have no money." Hermione argues feebly, she would love to hear more.

"Fear not child, we can pay another way."

A chair slides behind Hermione, bumping the back of her knees. Uncertain Hermione lowers herself on to the wooden chair the cold breaching through her jeans. She shivers aware there is only one torch burning.

"I can concentrate more in the dark." Fortune teller murmurs, running her hands over the card. "Pick three cards my child."

Hands hovering over cards Hermione glances to the witch watching, a pink tongue darting out between lips. Taking a deep breath, she picks a card flipping it over. _Ace of pentacles – King of cups reversed - Judgement._

"Interesting." The witch breathes.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asks eyeing the cards.

"The ace of pentacles shows the past, the forces that once governed you are fading away. The second card shows there are forces or influences at play that you know not. Double-dealing man… the last is most interesting. The great angel is here encompassed by clouds, but he blows his bannered trumpet, and the cross as usual is displayed on the banner. The dead are rising from their tombs-a woman on the right, a man on the left hand, and between them their child, whose back is turned."

"Pick one more child."

She selects the one on the right, turning the card over.

"The lovers." The witch breathes before leaning forward. "The lovers reversed. Fascinating."

"Why?" Hermione asks, studying the card.

"The Lovers reversed indicates that you are avoiding responsibility for the consequences of your own actions. You have made a rushed decision based purely on your desire for instant gratification and now you are trying to lay the blame on others or on fate. You must do what you can to make amends but if this is not possible, let the past go and resolve to make better choices in the future."

Swallowing, Hermione stares at the stack of cards, then the cards she turned over. It is all mumbo jumbo she knows this, however ice still claws at her veins. With a wave of her hands, the fortune teller removes the cards from the table collecting them to side in a neat pile.

"Would you like to go again?" The witch asks.

"No, I told you I have no money." Hermione replies.

"No fears child," is the low murmur, a wrinkled hand offered. "Take my hand child."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asks, catching sight of electric blue eyes beneath the hood.

"Pay a debt child, a little tick of blood, you will feel nothing."

Shaking her head, Hermione rises from her seat; she will not pay in blood. The fortune teller rises opposite her, her head cocking to the side. A strange tug to Hermione. She feels as though she knows this person.

"Just do as I do child… fear not." The voice is like honey, washing over Hermione.

"No…" Whispers Hermione.

Her hand though has a mind of its own, lifting from her side to join the withered hand hovering over the table. She fights the urge but an impossible force pulls at her, her heart beating.

"Stop." Hermione whispers trying to pull away.

"Do not fight this child, you are perfect…"

A fingernail scrapes below her skin, taunting her. _What is this magic?_ She shivers willing her legs to move, to run from this pull. Sweat breaks at the base of her neck she swallows harshly.

"Just a taste…" The fortune-teller growls.

Her handshakes trying to break free of the curse holding her, she forces herself to fight the urge to touch. Forces her arm to pull away. Blinding light erupts in the tent, breaking the spell holding her; she stumbles back into two strong arms. A yowling screech erupts from the fortune teller's lips making Hermione wince. The robe discarded, growling fangs transform the elderly woman's face. Intoxicating blue eyes, old skin morphs into something new as claws erupt from nails Beauxbaton student. She is a vampire. Hermione stares in horror as the creature releases another scream of fury stepping forward to Hermione.

Slipping her wand into her hand, Hermione turns to fight only to realise she's still held securely. Looking up Hermione realises Professor Black has a hold of her, wand pointed at the vampire. The tip of the wand glows once more, the vampire screeching kicking up the table and ripping through the tent.

"Go!" Black orders the Aurors.

They charge past, chasing after the vampire on foot and brooms. The tent collapses around them falling to the floor. Tarot cards flying through the air, Hermione watches as the Aurors capture the Vampire.

"Did it bite you?" Black asks her eyes sweeping over Hermione's body.

"No…" Hermione mutters glancing around the destroyed tent.

"A cut at all? Any blood from you?" Black continues before checking Hermione's hands for cuts.

"No, nothing. It wanted to but didn't get chance."

Black seems satisfied with this answer. "What on earth made you come out here on your own?"

Confused, Hermione goes to protest only to realise where she is standing. She is standing metres away from the fair, but that is impossible. She remembers walking past the tent and entering the fortune tellers one. She did not walk this far… not that she can remember anyway.

"Vampires have the ability to put their victims in a trance." Professor Black informs Hermione looking around the remains of the tent. "The stronger the victim the more they need to persuade them. I'm guessing that is why you're still alive."

"She read the tarot cards to me." Hermione answers wondering how she fell for such a ploy.

"Ah, good old fortune telling. If I remember you're not a believer Granger so how did she wing that one?"

"She knew stuff about me." Hermione answers running a hand through her hair. "I ignored her then she recounted my father's death… very few people know that."

"I hadn't guessed." Is the short response from Professor Black making Hermione frown.

"It doesn't count though, because she's a vampire?" Hermine asks, earning a curious look from Black. "The tarot cards… they don't count."

"Well the student originally was exceptional at divination it is believable that the vampire called on the experience of her to lure you in. So yes, whatever she said could count. What was said?"

"Bellatrix!" A voice calls breaking Black's attention.

"Lord Riddle." Professor Black greets.

"So the great plan back fired I see." Riddle comments joining them as his guards move past. "At least we caught the bugger."

"What plan?" Hermione asks.

"The plan to use me as bait to lure the vampire out." Riddle replies breezily hands in pockets.

"Is that why you came?" Hermione questions.

"We knew the vampire would not be able to resist the lure of so many potential targets, we had hoped though by using Tom it would bring the vampire out of hiding." Black answers tidying the tent.

"In theory it should not be able resist me," Riddle winks playfully collecting a tarot card from the floor.

"Why?" Hermione wonders watching Black fit the tent into a bag with magic.

"My charm of course," Riddle answers cheerfully before going serious. "My magical essence, I was to come tonight and Albus would try tomorrow. One of use was bound to bring the creature from hiding. But alas Bellatrix you had to be the hero and capture it."

"Actually I didn't." Black replies arms folded. "It lured Granger here into a trap, under a trance and everything."

A look crosses Riddles face before a smile removes it, he nods his head in deep thought before patting Hermione on the back. She manages a smile at his enthusiasm as he hands her the tarot card before he steps out of the tent towards the aurors in the distance.

"How did you know I was here?" Hermione asks.

"I noticed Longbottom and that lot missing a know it all, he mentioned you'd headed back to Hogwarts. Given your recent fondness for danger, I thought best to make sure you had not been eaten on the way. When a saw little tent on its own." Black says.

Bewildered Hermione looks down to the card in her hand, the card given to her by Lord Riddle. _The tower._ She blinks at the card wondering what the meaning is. The Tower shows a tall tower pitched atop a craggy mountain. Lightning strikes and flames burst from the building's windows. People are leaping from the tower in desperation, wanting to flee such destruction and turmoil. She doesn't have to be a fortune teller to know this is nothing good, she glances back to Black.

"The Tower itself represents ambitions built on false premises. The lightning bolt breaks down existing forms in order to make room for new ones. It represents a sudden, momentary glimpse of truth, a flash of inspiration that breaks down structures of ignorance and false reasoning." Black says stepping forward and eyeing the card over Hermione's shoulder.

"Bit gloomy." Hermione mutters.

"It's fortune telling it's always gloom." Black replies picking the card out of Hermione's hand. "Be boring if they turned round and said everything will be fine you'll live a long life."

"I wouldn't mind that." Hermione answers. "How do you know the meaning?"

"My mother loved fortune telling quite ironic she died by crystal ball… Didn't see that in the end did she?" Black chuckles throwing the card on the floor.

The wind picks up sweeping the card from the floor and placing it delicately on top of the deck. Both Hermione and Black watching with mild wonder.

"Spooky." Black mutters with glee. "Come on, or Longbottom might be lost without you."

"Aren't you going to help them?" Hermione asks pointing to the group of aurors.

"I'm a Professor pet, no longer an Auror. My job is looking after you lot." With those words, Black pushes Hermione towards the fair. "No word of this to anyone, if they ask you got your fortune told."

Nodding, Hermione turns once more to the vampire struggling the distance before following after Black. The fair is beginning to die down most students heading back to the castle, Hermione trails not far behind Black aware the witch is keeping her in eyesight.

"What's her name?" Hermione asks loud enough for only Black to hear.

"Who's?" Black replies slowing to Hermione's speed.

"The girl who was bitten by the vampire."

"Don't know; have to ask Delacour about that. All we know is one of the girls was taken ill during the journey here and held up in their bed for most of it. When they stopped, someone went to check and realised too late that they had brought a vampire with them. They managed to cage her for short time, but she broke out killed the nearest student and the rest you know."

With a shiver Hermione wished she never asked, imagining the pain the girl must have felt while transforming into a vampire. In general, most vampires are not aggressive in the wizarding world; however, like most creatures there will be the odd one that will attack humans. She feels sorry for the creature, for the girl it took over. As they enter the grounds, Black spares her a single look before pausing towards her classroom.

"The Championship will restart after tomorrow be prepared Granger."

With those words, she walks away leaving Hermione to head to her common room where she finds Neville pacing back and forth. He immediately asks where she's been and in the quiet corner, she informs him what happened minus the fortune telling. They spend the night discussing this new information and the next level of the championships.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"This band is to remain on your arm throughout the level; removal of the band will mean disqualification." The volunteer informs her tightening the band.

Hermione nods in response rolling her shoulders as the volunteer checks Neville's arm before walking away. The crowd is cheering above their feet pounding the ceiling waiting for the level to begin.

It is just them two now, Ron and Harry have gone their separate ways, and Hermione knows the odds are even more against them. Neville nudges her arm and she smiles, she has Neville she doesn't need anyone else.

"Just like we practiced." Neville mutters standing tall next to her.

"Just like we practiced." Hermione agrees, taking a deep breath.

The gate squeals open before them, the crowd growing quiet as they exit, waiting for the rules of the games. She steps out, her feet touching sand, a single broom lying in front of them and in front of that a big towering wall made from wood with a single door built into it. An invisible barrier ripples to her side; she spots Harry and Ron to her right, four Americans to her left. Ron turns his nose up at them as Harry takes a step to the broom.

"Welcome to the third level, no appariation is allowed. One of you is to fly over the wall, release the door allowing your teammate to pass through. We have stored something valuable to each of you held in a strong hold. You are to retrieve it before journeying to the flag. Failure to retrieve the object will mean disqualification."

Hermione glances back to Neville, wondering just what might be their treasure. It could be anything or anyone hidden inside the building, as Neville steps forward.

"Choose wisely who is to fly; you may begin at the sound of the cannon."

Hermione notices Harry step straight up to the broom hand ready, raising his free hand to the crowd, which cheers. An American boy steps next to his broom cheered on by his team. Neville steps closer to the broom earning a remark from Ron.

"You know what to do." Hermione comments stepping past Neville to stand next to the broom.

An ooh breaks out; the wizarding world knows she is far from the strongest flyer. A picture of her breaking a broom plastered across the paper only yesterday. She suspects Professor Black responsible for that. Ron snorts, even as Harry stares at her confused, he was not expecting her to step forward, half-expecting Neville to take to the sky.

"Well you've already lost!" Ron shouts with a laugh.

Neville merely smiles in response, his wand slipping into his hand, the canon sounds. No one moves, each one waiting for the other to go first. A standoff, Hermione raises her hand, the broom hovers of the ground she goes to climb on. Harry jumps onto his broom followed by the American. Hermione smiles before sending the broom hurtling into the sky, Harry shooting up, only to realise Hermione is not flying.

A flare shoots into the sky narrowly missing Harry another sent at the American, both boys cursing under their breathes. Turning to shout abuse at Neville when out of nowhere, spells hurtle into the sky from the other side of the towering wall. Both boys performing manoeuvres to escape the on slaughter, a group of volunteers ready to ambush from the other side.

Out of nowhere, a single raven flaps through the air, as Hermione's empty broom hurtles over the top of the wall. Instantly destroyed by the volunteers on the other side, earning confused looks. They prepare to strike again only to realise it is a bird that zooms overhead.

Hermione morphs back into her original form, landing on her feet behind the three volunteers. A scream erupts from the crowd, cheering breaking out. She raises her wand, unlocking the gate three men staring confused. Before one turns to look behind staring at Hermione in awe as a Stupefy hits him smack on the head. He hurtles backwards, the second falling to another stunning spell the third eliminated by Neville as he strolls through the gate.

"Onwards and upwards." Neville comments with a smile.

They eye the fortress behind, two men guarding a two story building a window open up top. She glances to Neville he nods his head she morphs to her Raven. Gliding through the air, she scouts the building, before returning to Neville's side.

"Three men upstairs, two out the back, one guarding the flag and one the front door." Hermione informs him.

"I'll take the front door; my money is on upstairs holding the valuable item."

"Agreed." Hermione states.

They both run towards the building Hermione transforming into the Raven she shoots through the air, the wind making her sail with speed. She spots the guard at the door shortly distracted by her, as Neville quietly knocks him out with a stupefy. She lands on the window ledge, slipping into the room. Listening to the quiet murmurs of the volunteers in the other room.

One volunteer has his head out the window eyeing the front of the building; sneaking forward Hermione checks the room is clear before pressing her wand to the back of his head. The man slumps to the floor, guided last second by Hermione. Sneaking through the building, she hears the shouting from the American group as they storm the opposite building.

That is when she hears it, the voice belonging to only one person. Luna. Their valuable package they are meant to save. Gently pushing the door open Hermione catches sight of Luna reading a book on a wooden chair as two volunteers protect her. Sensing eyes on her, Luna looks up she smiles. Hermione nods to the two men protecting her, Luna smiles in response.

She rises from her seat, making the guards turn to her. "I need the loo."

"You have to wait."

"I cannot."

 _Thank you Luna._ Hermione praises the witch pushing the door open she jinxes the first guard, the second firing a stupefy at her. Diving to her side, she engages in a duel, Luna darting out the way and grabbing the first guard's wand.

"Reducto!" Luna calls the spell smashing into the guard and hurtling him across the room.

"Get the flag!" Hermione calls pushing the witch for the exit.

They journey to the back room the loud crashing down stairs of Neville duelling his component, sliding down the bannister, Hermione knocks into the volunteer entering through the back door. They stumble away from one another both dazed from the hit, before he swings for her. She ducks the punch delivering a swift kick to his midsection she finishes him off with a body bind.

Neville crashes into the room throwing the guard off and hitting him with an expelliamus sending the man into the closest. He stares at Luna confused.

"Luna?" Neville asks.

"Our valuable package." Hermione chuckles.

"How are you Neville?" Luna questions still holding her book.

"Could be better." Neville replies shyly.

"This is lovely can we continue it on the other side of the arena?" Hermione requests inching for the door.

They nod Hermione moves to the window as Neville steps behind the door. The volunteer waiting by the flag armed. Neville peeks through the peephole earning a snort from Hermione.

"Plan?" Neville asks.

"Attack with everything." Hermione answers.

"Good plan."

"I'll cover you, get Luna out." Hermione says.

She throws several curses through the window each one heading for the volunteer, the sand kicked up as several miss. She keeps the on slaughter as Neville opens the back door joining in as he ushers Luna towards cover.

The volunteer retaliates diving behind cover he strikes back spells bouncing of the walls smashing windows and destroying wood. Hermione exits through the back door under the cover of both Luna and Neville she slides behind a boulder. Quietness ensues, all waiting for the other to make a move.

"'Mione!" Neville calls. "Plan B."

"Turn into a chicken again bitch and I'll fry you!" The volunteer calls.

"No need for language!" Luna shouts in response.

Laughter breaks from the crowd, Hermione smiles breathing heavily from behind the boulder she thinks of plan B. _Avis._ A bird appears before her, picking it up with her finger she releases the bird into the sky. It swoops for the flag the volunteer jumping to his feet.

"Incedios!" He shouts wand pointed.

"Expalliamus!

"Stupefy!"

"Flipendo!"

Three spells strike the volunteer throwing him several feet backwards he collapses in a heap. Stepping out from cover, Hermione joins Neville and Luna as they stare at the unmoving man. Hermione feels slightly bad for him, as he remains motionless on the floor, before she stoops low to collect her fallen bird. Burnt to a crisp as he promised a feather breaks loose floating to the ground.

With a sigh, she releases the spell the bird vanishing in her hands as she moves to the flag, all three of them reaching at the same time. They lurch through the portal reappearing on the other side with a wince. The crowd roaring around them, Luna wraps her arms around both of them with sheer joy.

"Hogwarts contestants!" a voice calls echoing in the arena.

Hermione looks around, they are the only ones to escape so far, and Neville nudges her with a grin. She guesses he was right; it was easier to work together than to try to keep a team together. She looks to the big screen showing the progress of Harry and Ron.

Turning Hermione regards the screen fully; Ginny is their valuable item currently running with Ron for cover. She should not be surprised however; they've left Harry to defend for himself. Harry currently hidden behind a boulder under attack from all sides. Ginny covering Ron as he darts for another boulder. They are not going to win, too divided.

Harry needs to move to get air borne out the way of attack. To regroup and try again. Neville is shaking his head in disappointment, but Hermione's heart constricts noticing the lost look on Harry's face. _He ignored you as Ron attacked. I am better than they are though._

She moves like lightning, changing into a Raven she streaks into the sky, heading for the top of the Arena. She cannot enter, not allowed to re-enter but there is no rules against her being an observer. Gliding to a stop above the crowd, she morphs to her true form her feet touching the solid ground of the stand. The crowd around her gasp as they stare in wonder, but she ignores them rushing forward she jumps to stand on top of the rails. A roar breaks out as she looks down into the arena holding on to the metal with her left hand cups her mouth.

"YOUR WAND HARRY!" She shouts into the arena, the camera capturing his face as he turns to look at her. "USE YOUR WAND!"

He stares at her, a million different emotions passing across his face before he grips his wand determined. She smiles as he conjures his broom, leaping from the ledge and landing on the wooden object. He shoots into the sky striking the nearest attacker, giving Ron and Ginny breathing space.

A hand grabs her arm, tugging her down from the rails, pulling her into the displeased arms of Tonks. Pulled to the exit, she barely notices the dozen Aurors holding the crowd back from her; instead, she is watching the screen. The shouting of the crowd urging the group on. Breaking free from Tonks grip Hermione rushes back to the rail.

"Granger!" Black shouts advancing through the aurors and pushing Tonks aside but Hermione ignores her.

Fixated on the level, she watches as the group head to the flag fighting of the advancing volunteers. The crowd watching with rapt fascination as three hands curl around the flag, they vanish. A cheer escapes Hermione's lips she throws her hands in the air, the crowd seconds behind her. The moment is short lived as Black pulls her away towards the lift the crowd reaching for her, aurors protecting their journey.

Slamming the lift door shut behind them, Black locks the crowd out, the shouting hidden behind metal as she cups her ear listening to the murmured voice. Black spares Hermione a single look before nodding.

"Copy that." Black mutters turning to Hermione. "You'll be glad to know Potter's team is safely out."

A grin breaks out, without thought; she hugs the witch opposite her. She truly thought that would be Harry's demise. She owes him nothing she knows this, However she can not willingly turn away. Ron she could care less for, but she still has hope for Harry.

She freezes last second, realising the stiff body she is currently hugging is Professor Black. Black is unmoving the warm body beneath her stiff, despite the soft curves, she almost sinks into the contact, a part of her wishing Black would hug back. Before she realises she is still hugging her Professor, her incredibly proud Professor who will no doubt curse after this. She jumps away with a scarlet blush on her cheeks, coughing awkwardly. Aware how warm the witch was, how soft she is to hug despite the cold exterior. Her proud Professor who currently looks as though she is rebooting.

"Sorry." Hermione mutters licking her lips anxiously.

"Yes, well… don't do that again." Black comments folding her arms.

"Sure I didn't mean…" Hermione stutters.

"You didn't even notice the crowd trying to get to you did you?" Black asks serious.

Confused, Hermione wonders what the witch she is talking about. Was she not apologising for the hug? Not because she entered the crowd, she stares as the dark witch perplexed.

"Just stay out the crowd, it was reckless of you. There's a reason you cannot enter the crowd."

"Sorry." Hermione replies unsure.

"Yes you already said that." Black dismisses. "Just don't do it again."

Was she meant to pretend it never happened? Perhaps Black would never consider the thought a muggleborn would hug her. The door grinds open, Black steps out pausing last second.

"For the record Granger, I need more drinks before I start hugging."

Lost for words Hermione watches the witch lead the way from the lift before trailing after her towards the other contestants. Was Professor Black flirting with her? _No of course not. She's just… she's I don't know what she's doing._ Hermione spots Harry standing next to Ginny he spots her, a grin forming on his face she steps towards him as he envelopes her in a hug.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." Harry murmurs.

"It's fine." Hermione reassures stepping out embrace.

"No it's not, I was idiot, but I'll make it up to you." He promises accepting the pat on the back from Neville.

Turning harry looks to Ron skulking away with a frown. "Ron! Where you going?"

"Don't Harry." Hermione murmurs.

"I don't need her to get me through a level mate." Ron shouts in response.

"Ron stop being a prat!"

"No mate I won't work with _her_."

"Its fine Harry," Hermione reassures patting his arm. "We're still friends go with Ron."

"You sure?"

"Course, besides he needs you or he's going to end up getting killed." Hermione smiles.

"Alright, but I won't fight you 'Mione, nor Neville. I won't do it."

She nods with a smile, as Harry jogs to keep up with Ron; she shares a small smile with Neville. They still have a long way to go but they're stronger together without Harry or Ron. They will survive; they just need to prepare more. The rounds will be getting more difficult. They are bound to slip up eventually and now her secret is out. She will not be able to use it again not without being obvious.

* * *

 **A/n:** Alright some of you won't like the fact Hermione forgave Harry somewhat, regardless of this an explanation for Harry will becoming, I am not saying he's innocent but as I stated before there is a lot more going on in the background. As for Hermione, she in general does not want to stay angry. Doesn't mean we can't be angry at her for being so soft hearted just means we have to live with it haha. Personally I would have left Harry and Ron to fail... but that is me and I'm not in this story.

So lately I've been getting a few requests for this story and ideas for other stories, usually I don't pay them any heed but some ideas have got my head going. Originally after Fractures I was to retire from Fanfiction - however given the ideas forming there may be another story in the future but there may also be a sequel to this. Regardless of this information the sequel will be nothing like my previous stories, I stand by what I said when stating this is my most ambitious story yet. Truth be told if a sequel is created then it may out shine this story... or may never come around who knows.

On another note, this is not going to be a story where everyone loves Hermione as some reviews may be suggesting and Hermione can do no wrong. If you read my stories you will know there is a lot happening that the reader isn't privy to which means Hermione isn't privy too. This note is in regards to Hermione and the love triangle currently happening all will be explained in future. Interesting if anyone catches what's going on...

A massive thank you guys to everyone for the support this week I will try to get round to replying to reviews some time this week. In future I will be calling on reviews for translation for french as it appears google let me down. The response to this story is incredible truly is remarkable guys so thank you.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/n:** Hey guys quick post here going back to work in a minute. I never got round to answering reviews but I will catch up at some point this week. Just wanted to say Fractures has been nominated for Favourite Harry Potter story in the 2016 BetterinTexas Fiction awards, which is awesome. So thank you guys for the support this story wouldn't be here without you. As a result have a treat this chapter is a bit left wing but as usual it all works out in the end.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Nineteen_**

Lost in thought, she doodles on her notes as she reads the ancient runes book. Biting the top of her quill, she contemplates the text. Students mull in and out of the Great Hall but she pays them no heed, most had stared at her in confusion following her latest revelation, her picture plastered along magazines written by Kingsley Shacklebot.

"Listen to this, it's my favourite bit." Neville muses.

"I'm studying Neville." Hermione mutter tired of listening to the talk about the article.

"So… _More proof that Miss Hermione Granger is more than just your average witch is. The quick disposal of the components made by Granger and Longbottom had even the Minster lost for words. In an interview, Lord Riddle confirmed that the duo had managed to complete the level in record time. Not only did they manage to complete the task, Miss Granger then went on to prove her invaluable asset to her old team. She managed to save Harry Potter and the two Weasley children from doom by shouting advice from the crowd."_ Chuckling Neville throws the article in front of her. "Look at your picture, talk about dramatic."

She stares at her picture, the moment she morphed back from a Raven, a black swirl of smoke bellowing out around her, she stands tall. The three volunteers standing stunned in front of her, she admits it is rather intimidating. Passing the article back to Neville, Hermione continues to translate her book.

"Tell you what Ron was fuming. Should have seen his face!" Neville continues, continuing to read the paper. "Think we'll get anything for completing it in record time?"

"Shut up." Hermione grumbles, she could care less.

The chair shifts next to her, making her glance up as Harry settles down beside her. He places his homework on the table, Potions he's behind again and in trouble with Snape. She is no fool; she knows Neville isn't too pleased about her saving Harry. It brought much a dispute between them as they argued, she may be Harry's friend but she will never trust him again. Neville was happy with this response.

 _The three brothers…_ She stares at the weird symbol on the page for a moment, wondering what it could mean. A kick under the table makes her glare at Neville, before noticing his discreet nod at Harry. Turning to her quiet friend, she takes in the bags under the eyes, the pale skin.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione asks closing her book.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry answers flicking through his book.

"Do you need any help with potions?"

"No I'm fine, nearly finished it."

Releasing a breath she shares a look with Neville, Harry must be in one of his moods again, she swears he has a monthly cycle. The boy has everything he wants and still has the audacity to complain about life. She shrugs at Neville she tried to speak to him. Neville frowns in response obviously not happy with her attempt at her engaging in conversation.

"I don't trust him." Harry mutters interrupting Neville's and Hermione silent conversation.

"Who?" Hermione asks.

"Or is it whom?" Neville replies suspiciously.

"Shut up," Hermione grumbles kicking Neville once more. "Who don't you trust?"

Harry fails to reply, forcing Hermione to follow his line of sight to the Slytherin table. She spots Draco and rolls her eyes not this old chestnut again. That's when she realises the Slytherin's are talking with Lord Riddle and Harry is glaring at the Minister.

"Lord Riddle?" Hermione questions earning a jerk of the head from Harry. "Since when?"

"Just don't trust him." Harry repeats collecting his stuff. "His a snake, don't trust him 'Mione."

With those words, he collects his book before storming from the table, knocking past someone in the process. It earns the attention of everyone in the room, Lord Riddle looking over to see what the noise is. Raising an eyebrow, Riddle watches Harry throw him a dirty look before charging from the room.

"Women." Neville grumbles shaking his head.

"Women are less emotional." Hermione comments watching the exchange.

"Very true."

She returns to her translation Neville continuing to browse through the magazine passing the odd comment here and there. Sighing, Hermione spares Neville a withering glance before collecting her belongings.

"I'm going to library." She mumbles.

"Can't we do something? I'm bored."

"And I'm doing something, go find Luna."

"She's doing something with Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Then find your own ghost to help." Hermione answers throwing her bag over her shoulder she files out the hall.

Stuffing a note in her pocket, she juggles with her items as she trails through the hall, missing the warning signs she crashes into an unmovable object. Stumbling backwards, Hermione finds Professor McGonagall standing in front of her.

"Ah Miss Granger I was looking for you." McGonagall smiles politely.

"Professor, is everything okay?"

"Would you accompany me to the Headmasters Office please?" Despite the request, Hermione knows it is an order.

With a tight smile, she nods, following her Professor through the corridors to the Headmasters office. The gargoyle wobbling aside allowing them to pass through, they stalk the winding staircase. Stepping into the room, Hermione is surprised to find Lord Riddle standing to the side, Professor Black lingering in the shadows. Professor Dumbledore sits behind his desk hands folded, a frown hidden by his long beard. A woman dressed in bright pink clothes stands in the middle of the room, a patronising smile lingering on her lips. Frowning Hermione glances at the Headmaster before catching the sight of the unamused look from Professor Black.

"Miss Granger, I'm glad you could attend." Professor Dumbledore says with a smile.

"I had a feeling it could not wait." Hermione replies, eyeing the pink witch in distrust, an amused glint flickers in the Headmasters eyes.

"Truly, Dolores Umbridge here is from the Ministry…"

"Quite, I will make it simple Miss Granger, your actions in the Championships is under investigation." Umbridge interrupts with a little laugh.

"What actions?" Hermione questions glancing to Professor McGonagall.

"Your failure to inform the ministry that you are a trained animagus. Did you not consider the consequences before you showed off in front of the world? The Ministry cannot allow such disregard for the rules to be displayed. We have tight rules Miss Granger… why are you laughing child?"

With a smile, Hermione regard the petty witch. "If you run a tight ship as you proclaim, you would know I am registered."

A snort escapes Black from the shadows; Umbridge throws a disgusted look at the witch before inhaling deeply. She straightens her jacket before stepping forward a tight smile running across her face, a smile Hermione wants to slap right off.

"Insolence is not an attractive habit in your students Dumbledore." Umbridge comments.

"I would consider it more self-assurance." Is the smart reply from the elderly wizard.

"I suppose these files were recorded by yourself? Do you think these files create them self-Miss Granger, you must announce to the Ministry of your animagus. As a result you have spurned an investigation into you…"

"I'll save you the trouble. It's filed under G for Granger… I know this because I filled the forms out myself and they were filed away by a very highly trained employee."

"Oh and who is this highly trained employee? What qualifications do they possess?"

"Her name is Lily Potter current Head of Foreign Affairs. She filed my animagus two years ago, on august thirteenth. If you care I can take you to the document or if you're truly inclined I'm sure Lily will or Shacklebot will."

A smirk crosses Riddle's face, as another snort escapes Black followed by a false cough, earning a shake of the head from McGonagall. Hermione holds Umbridge's stare daring the witch to push her, she knows exactly where they filed it.

"I also have reports that you no longer live with your parents…"

"It's my understanding Miss… Mrs? Umbridge that your position does not make you privy to that information."

"You insolent little…" Umbridge growls.

"May I remind you Dolores," McGonagall interrupts before the witch can continue with her threat. "That you are on Hogwarts Grounds."

"Very well, you do not know of my station Miss Granger therefore I am…"

"Not privy to that information." Dumbledore concludes earning surprised looks from all in the room bar Hermione. "Miss Granger's information is in the hands of Aurors and will remain there until such time. Move on with the questions."

"Do I have to remind you Dumbledore I am on official business…"

"You do not have the authority Umbridge to demand documents form Aurors," Riddle interrupts with a deep sigh. "Move this along."

"Can I go?" Hermione asks wanting the questioning to end.

"Not quite, your actions yesterday have far reaching effects." Umbridge continues.

"I've already explained."

"DO not interrupt." Umbridge demands trying to regain composer. "Your actions…"

"Granger loves interrupting… Oh sorry, did I interrupt?" Black intrudes pausing in deep thought.

"Bella…" Riddle warns sending the witch a look.

"Can we move this along Umbridge, unlike you I have actual work to do?" Black says.

"If you mean work by arming students on how to be dangerous individuals."

"If you actually did your homework, something Granger could teach if you ever need help. Then you'd know my students very rarely commit any crimes."

"Perhaps we could move this along." Riddle comments clapping his hands together. "Miss Granger obviously has the correct paperwork all is okay."

"All is far from okay, Miss Granger intervened during a Championship Level, and she should be disqualified." Umbridge screeches.

"Wait! That's not fair I'm registered there was nothing against…"

"QUIET!" Umbridge snaps. "If you let me finish you will know I speak of your interruption during the level containing Mister Potter and Mister Weasley."

"That is hardly anything." Riddle answers shaking his head.

"She interrupted a level willingly earning the attention of the contestants."

"I was cheering for them." Hermione defends.

"Cheering by climbing atop of railing to shout down to them."

Bewildered, Hermione stares at the witch as though she's lost her mind. "There is nothing in the rules about cheering on friends."

"But willing aiding another contestant from outside the level is forbidden."

"What did I say?" Hermione asks.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge demands.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall sighs, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"No, if she's so insistent that I broke the rules what did I shout?"

"It is irrelevant…"

"It's very relevant if I shouted as you claim then you will have footage of me willing aiding another contestant. However if I just shouted to urge a friend on then you have a friend cheering on another friend. Does that mean you will arrest all of my friends? All of Hogwarts for cheering?"

"This is entirely different matter."

"IN my second round the crowd chanted run… surely by your own admission that is willingly aiding another champion. Does that mean you will ban them from the championship?"

"By your own admission Miss Granger in the paper you declared that you are not friends with Potter and Weasley why would you cheer them on?" Umbridge questions with a smirk.

"Come now, it doesn't take a genius to know that everything Skeeta writes is as truthful as a garden gnome."

"She's got you there Umbridge…" Black snickers lurking forward. "Do you have what Granger shouted on record?"

"Unfortunately, we could not make out what she said over the sound of the crowd." Umbridge retorts with a look of loathing.

"Then as Granger states you have nothing, just a pile of useless paperwork. Oh well least it got you out the office." Black grins eyes flashing. "Now is this pointless intervention over if so I have some teaching to do."

"I think that will conclude this meeting yes," Riddle agrees. "Thank you for attending Miss Granger, no further action will come of this."

"No further action? This girl is a hazard to the Championships by allowing her to contend is allowing chaos." Umbridge hisses in outright anger.

"You'll get over it." Black answers. "Well this was fun, same time in five years? Always nice for you to umm… lighten up the room with your presence Umbridge."

"Laugh all you want Black, but do not think this is over."

"It is over." Riddle interrupts. "I believe you have a new job next week."

"In accountancy yes, however."

"I'm sure that will be fulfilling leave the Championships to someone else." Riddle comments airily. "Bella will see Miss Granger to her next class."

"With pleasure, smells of cat piss in here."

As Riddle rolls his eyes and McGonagall rubs her forehead, Hermione bites her lip preventing a laugh to escape as she allows Black to push her to the door. They exit the office, Black taking a deep breath as they journey down the staircase.

They journey in silence, Hermione wondering why the Ministry would investigate her; she knows Lily filed the paper work. Was there something else going on? Something she is not aware of happening at the Ministry perhaps it had something to do with the man that gave Tonks the folder. Speaking of which she really must get around to asking Tonks about that.

"Oh it's just getting worse." Black grumbles rubbing her eyes.

Confused, Hermione turns to find Black staring at a poster on the wall, the Championship ball heading for the castle. Any day now the decorations for Christmas will be going up, two more levels to compete in before the school breaks for holidays.

"Who you going with?" Black ask out the blue.

"For the ball?" Hermione clarifies earning an eye roll.

"No for tea tonight, yes the ball."

"I don't know haven't given any thought…"

"Well think soon Granger, the champions lead the dance." Black informs.

With one last look, Black stalks towards her classroom, students darting from the hall in fear of being caught. Stepping to the poster, Hermione sighs she really doesn't want to go to the dance. Perhaps she should ask Neville but he will be going with Luna surely. She shrugs she has homework to be more concerned about, if anything she will just have to beg Raven to come with her.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Frost claws at the windows as a faceless creatures glides past, she watches the Dementor as it glides away. Her blood turning to ice as she watches the creature protected only by ancient glass. Shivering she steps towards the room of requirement, she's a bit early, not expecting Tonks for another thirty minutes.

The room is not set up so instead she mooches through, looking at individual trinkets old brooms piled in the corner, abandoned radios a rickety cupboard in the corner and snickering of creatures long since lost. She delves deeper in the room, somewhat fearful she may never be able to find her way out.

Time becomes meaningless as she meanders through the forgotten items, bags with names of students graduate from decades ago. She comes to a stop at the edge if a tall item, a blanket thrown over it her fingers graze the material. With a tug, she reveals the mirror behind, the Mirror of Erised. It looks almost pristine untouched for centuries, gazed upon by mad men.

An index finger trails the golden carvings, the immaculate detail. It's awe inspiring, she feels a sense of peace wash over her as she gazes at the item. Wondering what her greatest desire may be, what would she wish? She stares at the mirror, but only her reflection stares back. She finds herself willing something to happen, willing her desire to come true.

Nothing.

A sigh escapes caught in time in the longing room, lost with all the others. The cover still held in her left hand she waits for something to happen. She cannot wait anymore; she goes to throw the cover over it once more when something shifts in the mirror.

Looking over her shoulder she finds herself alone, lost in the room of forgotten items. Swallowing, she turns back to the mirror, something in the distance moving closer. Reminding her of the cup, the person is almost to the mirror now. A strangled breath escapes her lips she stares at the mirror. Reaching out, her hand grazes the glass; the person reflected back mirrors her.

"What are you?" Hermione asks her voice lost to the dark.

The reflection fails to speak instead it eyes the frame itself, before turning their attention back to Hermione the step back. Swallowing, Hermione removes her hand from the mirror, unsure what she is expecting.

"I am free." The Reflection whispers. "Blood of my enemy…"

Shaking her head Hermione takes another step back, she should leave. Escape the presence of the mirror and evacuate the room. She should find Tonks however; the reflection is studying her.

"Forcefully taken."

A hand shoots out, breaching the mirror and wrapping around her throat. Crying out, Hermione kicks at the mirror to no effect, griping the arm, she tries to free herself. With horror, she watches the creature step through. A strange liquid drips from its body, the hand unrelenting as the pale skeletal body emerges.

"Blood of my enemy." It repeats the hand curling tighter, a knife brandished.

Hermione tries to scream except she cannot, her throat bobbing useless in the fierce grip, black spots appear in her vision the world spinning. The knife rises in the air glinting in the moon before it plunges down…

She snaps awake, waking with sweat she jerks in her bed, panting wildly. Clutching the duvet to her body, she finds the girls room dark and still except for the odd snore. Pushing the sheets from her body, she rises in her bed quickly changing into her work out clothes. She checks the time before heading outside wanting to run – to escape the dream.

The cold makes her shiver she ignores it, her feet hitting the ground she heads for a jog. Mindful to ignore any reporters that may linger near the entrance to Hogwarts grounds. She pushes herself until she feels the burning in her lungs. She journey the whole of Hogwarts starting earlier than usual.

Out of nowhere Raven appears jogging next to her, she waits for the comment or perhaps a flirtatious line but the witch merely nods at her. Joining her on a silent run, they follow the same path around, the witch next to her releasing a large yawn as they journey. Obviously, Raven is not a morning person if the stormy look on her face is anything to go by.

Half way through her jog they catch up to another two joggers, eventually there is a whole group of them looping the Hogwarts grounds. Colleagues of Raven and a few of the Japanese contestants they spare her a single nod. It becomes enjoyable to jog with others Raven remaining silent through the jog, but her colleagues sharing a few words with one another.

Eventually Hermione stops but the rest continue she trots back to Hogwarts legs burning with exhaustion. She stretches out from the grass bank as the joggers past once more; American's waking up and joining in.

"It's contagious I see." A familiar voice comments.

Stretching her leg, Hermione looks over her shoulder to find Black leaning on the stone wall with a mug of coffee. Well Hermione hopes its coffee, given the witches fondness for firewhiskey she would not put it past the woman.

"It's enjoyable you should try it." Hermione replies releasing the tension in one leg.

"Let me think about this… Willingly run in a circle for an hour or sit here and drink coffee? Tough choice." Is the snarky reply.

"Not for me, I don't like coffee."

"Smart arse." Black shoots back.

Stepping from her stretches, Hermione casts a warming charm not wanting to catch a chill in the early morning. She wanders up the bank to join Professor Black, hoping up to sit on the wall. Black spares her a look before sipping on coffee they watch the group jog past once more.

"Why are you out here?" Hermione asks.

"I should be asking you that." Black replies before pointing her mug to the forest. "Feeding time."

"So…"

"There's something in that forest that only I can feed. It gets grouchy if it's not fed on time… Your turn why are you out here and if you dare say jogging you'll be joining humpty dumpty down the hill."

Snorting Hermione smiles kicking the wall with the back of her foot. "I struggle to sleep sometimes… jogging helps."

"Insomnia?" Black questions staring straight ahead as she sips her mug.

"Nightmares." Hermione whispers with a shrug of her shoulder.

A comfortable silence settles on them a small smile gracing Hermione's lips she feels as though an olive branch offered. Pulling out her pouch, she fishes around in the depths of her bag until she pulls a bottle of water out and drinks. Playing with the lid, she watches Raven break from the group and head towards them.

"Morning." Raven grumbles a bead of sweat slipping down her neck and disappearing beneath her tank top.

Hermione tries not to follow the bead of sweat, tries to force her eyes from the cleavage pressing tightly against a well-fitted top. A small tank top that stops at the midriff and reveals the pierced belly button and tattoo that slips from her abdomen below her joggers.

"Morning," Black answers. "Willingly running too."

"Well you know new rules regulations we have to be on physical form these days." Raven answers releasing her hair from the ponytail.

"Any one told that to Mad Eye haven't seen him running with you."

"I'd pay to see that."

With a grin, Raven steps up to Hermione swiping the bottle of water from her hand and taking a big gulp. She eyes the campsite below before turning to her aunt, unaware of Hermione's lingering eye or simply not caring.

"Thinking about moving you know what to – the east wall better sunlight and all that." Raven mentions taking another swig of water.

"Have to do it at night."

"Really? I thought I'd do it right now so everyone can see."

Smirking at the sarcasm, Black sips her coffee, as Raven wipes the water from her lips handing the bottle back to Hermione. _God she's so toned…_ Hermione ignores the muscles that spasm on Raven's stomach ignores the long toned legs. _Wonder what they are like wrapped…_

She coughs earning two sets of eyes, she drinks indicating her throat to throw of suspicion. Black returns to watching the running but Raven is smirking. A Cheshire grin that makes Hermione want to kick the witch down the hill. A tongue darts out wetting plump lips rolling the lip piercing before resting an arm on the wall extremely close to Hermione's thigh.

"Some bad ass flying moves you got by the way."

"Thanks." Hermione chokes out cradling her bottle as though a life support.

"You alright?" Raven asks patting her back with a smirk.

"Fine, went down the wrong way." Hermione answers tightly uncomfortable between the two witches.

"I get that problem a lot." Raven winks setting Hermione's cheeks aflame.

"Bit careless." Black says breaking the tension.

"What her flying? You jealous aunt?"

"Of Granger's flying?" Black snorts turning to Raven, her eyes falling to the hand next to Hermione's thigh before jumping back to meet Raven. "Don't make me laugh."

"Bet she could beat you on a broom."

A harsh laugh escapes Blacks lips eyes flashing with challenge.

"I don't think it matters." Hermione mutters.

"You actually think that?" Black asks in disbelief. "Do you think it's your father's genes that makes you stupid or your mothers?"

"A bet then." Raven hisses. "A race between you two."

"Whoa no wait." Hermione argues but the witches are already grinning like mad women.

"A bet it is, I beat Granger she gets detention and you perform your ballet."

Pale faced Raven stares at her aunt before clenching her jaw in determination.

"You know ballet?" Hermione asks incredulous.

"My mother thought it be good idea." Raven answer offering a hand to Black. "Fine, if she wins then you're publicly humiliated and you cook me your infamous chocolate fudge cake."

"Whoa I haven't agree to this… What do I get?" Hermione ask, but the hands shake in front of her.

Stepping back Black gleams with joy, as Raven turns to the flustered Hermione. A smile gracing her lips she considers the request before another smile breaks out. One that astounds Hermione and makes Black frown.

"You get knowledge you beat my aunt." Raven confirms earning a snort from Black.

"I also get detention if I fail." Hermione protests jumping from the wall.

"Not if… When pet." Black reassures crossing her arms.

"If you win, I'll make it worth your time." Raven promises.

"I doubt that." Hermione frowns, she has truly lost in this bet.

Raven leans forward, Hermione expects the witch to whisper something in her ear, to promise this is not a huge waste of time. When two soft lips touch hers, her mind blanks she fights the urge to grab the witch. It's intoxicating, her skin comes to life she wants to lose herself in the sensation wants to touch the exposed skin. It is over before it begins Raven stepping away leaving a stunned Hermione.

"Six tonight?" Raven asks Black.

"Six." Black grinds out. "I'll message you."

"I'm sure you will." Raven smirks winking at Hermione she wanders away towards the tents.

Swallowing harshly, Hermione watches her go. She feels as though she has already won, if she wins the race then what will Raven do. _I am meant to be playing hard to get…_ She forgot about that, until Black's hand wraps around her arm dragging her to the castle.

"Granger wipe that grin of your face do I need to remind you my niece is married." Black hisses.

"I'm aware." Hermione answers removing the grin from her face.

"Didn't know…" Black trails off.

"Didn't know what?" Hermione asks turning to the witch.

"Nothing. Be ready for six outside my class room."

Releasing Hermione Black stalks away to the castle leaving Hermione to head off to get ready for class. She wonders what the witch was going to say but considers it best that she does not. Black is not in particularly happy mood, the witch probably not impressed with her niece having the hots for Hermione.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Standing outside Black's classroom, Hermione waits nervously, wringing her hands wondering where the race will take place. The door swings open beckoning Hermione into the classroom. News through the day announced that Black was in a foul mood, Hermione not particularly looking forward to racing the witch. Black appears from her office holding an object in her right hand she sweeps past Hermione who runs to keep up.

"Where we going?" Hermione asks tripping over her feet to keep up with the witch.

"Wait and see."

Expelling a breath Hermione holds her tongue not wanting to anger the witch anymore instead; they journey in silence. Exiting the castle, under the pretence of detention they to the side of Hogwarts. Towards Hogsmead. Raven steps out the shadows joining them with a grin.

"Portkey, everyone grab hold."

"OH god." Hermione mutters hand hovering over the portkey.

Sighing, Black takes her hand forcing it on to the portkey, it activates. The horrible feeling of having her limbs scrambled they reappear elsewhere. Groaning, Hermione turns from the two witches grasping her stomach willing the sickness to pass.

"I'll go make sure we're set." Raven comments mooching away.

Breathing sharply, Hermione squeezes her eyes shut willing the nausea to pass, she should be getting used to the travelling. Except every time she does travel, it seems to get worse for her. She hears Raven walk away the crunching of leaves in the distance too focussed on the knotted feeling in her stomach to care about following. A warm hand touches her back making her tense.

"Deep breathes." Black murmurs the heat of her hand seeping through the thin fabric of her jumper. "You're getting worse at this."

"I noticed." Hermione mumbles willing the dizziness to subside.

"Don't think this is getting you out the race."

Smiling, Hermione steps back taking another deep breath. "Not a chance."

"Good girl." Black mutters before nodding her head.

Releasing a breath, she turns to follow Black before stopping in awe. A massive house nay mansion stands in front of her. A towering monstrosity that takes Hermione's breathe away. Lost for words Hermione admires the spiralled archway that leads to the house. The grand windows and imposing double doors, a house born for kings.

"Where are we?" Hermione asks gaping at the building.

"My house," Black comments moving through the garden.

"This is a house?" Hermione questions following the witch. "Your house."

"One of them."

"One of them? How many do you have?" Hermione wonders aloud.

"None of your business. Now are we racing or not?"

Nodding, Hermione spares one last look at the house as she follows Black from the front garden to the back of the house. The journey taking ten minutes, giving Hermione enough time to squint through the windows without being too obvious. Such a massive house for only one person, no wonder Black lives at Hogwarts more than home.

When they reach the back for the garden, Hermione loses the will to speak. She can see for miles, in the distance is a forest the dark covering most but torches light the route they do no doubt have to travel. Raven stands ready at the start of the torches.

"Welcome to race of doom." Raven announces cheerfully. "Like the house Hermione?"

"It's massive." Hermione breathes passing an ornate water fountain bigger than her local swimming baths.

"One word for it." Raven agrees.

"Let's get a move on." Black demands summoning a striking black broom.

"Very well… The rules are simple; the first to cross the finish line wins. Follow the torches all the way round it will lead you into the forest where you will need to loop the mountain fly upwards pass through the hoop and race back to the start. No wands allowed, so hand them over." Raven instructs taking both the witches wands.

"How do you know if someone cheats?" Hermione asks, heart pounding in her chest.

"Oh sweetie… we're Blacks and she's a Slytherin, you really think she'll play fair?" Raven grins stepping forward she loops her arm round Hermione's waist. "Look she'll cheat, she'll fight dirty which means you will have to as well."

"I don't think I can do this." Hermione whispers for Raven only.

"You can I wouldn't have made the bet if I didn't think you could. Trust yourself… you'll regret not giving your all." Raven reassures slipping a wand into the back pocket of her trousers.

Nodding, Hermione takes a deep breath moving to stand next to Black whose eyes are set only on the torches and nothing else. She rolls her shoulders, wondering what tricks Black may pull. _She knows the landscape… She knows how I work, I have never seen her truly fight or fly. I am at a huge disadvantage. Only plus side is, she does not know what I am capable of. Then again, neither do I._

"Just hope nothing eats you." Raven comments with a smile. "Are we set?"

"Wait like what?"

"Ready."

Heart pounding Hermione catches Black as she mounts her broom, eyes set on the distance. Jaw determined a hand curls round Hermione waist a kiss pressed against her cheek she flushes red.

"Good luck." Raven smirks stepping back. "Go."

The words barely leave her mouth and Black is gone a dot in the distance, flustered Hermione morphs changing and charging after the witch. The wind lifts her airborne, her wings flapping, and gaining speed with each beat.

Black is moving with speed of a demon zooming towards the looming forest leaving Hermione behind. Forcing herself her wings pound the sky furiously, hoping to get the advantage in the forest, Black may have speed but she has ability. Black enters the forest first Hermione seconds behind. The torches burning brightly in the dark she loses Black to the darkness not long after entering. Flying between trees, she zooms over branches narrowly missing jagged spikes. She flips in the air before shooting low riding the rush of wind, wondering where Black has vanished too.

A spell hits her, slowing her speed forcing her to morph to her normal self. She hits the ground with smack rolling on to her knees she winces at the impact. Getting to her feet, she staggers slightly her knees protesting from the impact. Something shifts behind her, she swings with her elbow ready to hit the attacker not caring if it's Black or not. She can play dirty if she needs to, this isn't school here, and no rules govern her.

A strong grip stops her attack twisting her, forcing her to face her attacker. Black pushes her into a tree pinning her with own elbow a feral grin on her face. Her right foot rises to kick the witch, to push her off when a hand trails her cheek. She freezes Black eyes linger on her neck before connecting with Hermione's once more.

The air leaves her lung, the intense look making her lose concentration the hand on her neck fleetingly caresses making her pulse point jump. The moon breaching the trees the torches flickering the game forgotten.

Click.

Frowning, Hermione looks down to find herself chained to the tree a malicious grin crossing Black's face. She fell for the trap. Stunned, Hermione watches the witch step away, she turns giving the chains a tug except they bound to tree holing her in place. She can feel the magic pulsing through them, stopping her from becoming an animagus.

"For your own safety." Black chuckles summoning her broom. "I'll come back tomorrow for you."

Furious, Hermione cannot believe she let the witch trick her. Her anger courses through her veins, her pulse jittering. She will not let anyone chain her like an animal to a tree, will never allow another person to tie her down ever again.

"How very muggle." Hermione scoffs Black pauses. "Can't you use magic without a wand?"

"What did you say?" Black demands angry eyes turning to regard Hermione. "What was that?"

"Muggle." Hermione grinds out. "What was that you taught us? Wandless magic and you tie me to a tree."

"Say it again." Black orders eyes morphing to pitch black. "I dare you."

"Mug…gle." Hermione taunts tugging on the chain once more.

"God damn _filthy…_ " Black hisses dropping her broom.

 _Incendio._ The torch catches fire exploding making Black jump aside. _She wants to play… lets fucking play. Feindfie._ A flame erupts making Black step back the fire raging into the sky touching the tops of trees before roaring back down towards them.

"You have two choices." Hermione says calmly. "Release me or run."

"Granger." Black warns glancing to the advancing spell in the sky.

"Times ticking."

"Granger."

"Tick."

"You won't control it." Black threatens digging into her pockets revealing a second wand she points it to the sky.

Smiling, Hermione was waiting for that moment, waiting for the witch to prove she had another wand. Feeling in the waistband of her trousers where Raven slipped her a second wand she banishes the chains. The Fiendfye disappearing in the sky before Black can remove it.

 _Stupefy._ Black moves to defend herself the stunning spell clipping her side she hits the ground. Running Hermione morphs flinching at the scream of fury, the sound of broom leaving the ground. Three spells narrowly misses Hermione, she fly's evasive manoeuvres twirling in the air another spell striking over her head. _I cannot keep this up. Plan B or is this C?_

Flying through the air, she changes back to her normal form flying backwards through the air she catches the surprised look on Professor Black face. Before she flicks her wand three errant flares flying out towards her professor exploding in the air. _Avis. Confundus._ The birds swoop on the witch behind.

"Fuck!"

Switching back Hermione catches a tail wind she sweeps around the mountain gaining speed before zooming into the night sky. She swoops through the hoop and darts back down the way she came. No ambush this time in forest she can see home her wings beating wildly.

Pain erupts in her wing a squawk escaping her lips, feathers swoop into the air useless she eyes the torn bleeding wing. Before looking back, Black charging towards her face scratched, robe burnt. Agony erupts with each flap of the wing; she loses momentum, flying haphazardly. The wind knocks her, breathing laboured she struggles to stay airborne the end in sight.

Another glance behind, Black is nearly upon her, she cannot fight with a wand; Black could finish her off with another spell. She would hit the ground and that would be the end of the race.

"Come on Hermione!" Raven shouts urging her on from the finish line.

She can do this, she forces her wing to move, ignores the pain. Except the shouting from Raven is also urging Black on the witch pushing her broom to breaking point until they are neck and neck. Hermione turns to the witch flying next to her, blood seeping from her wing she cannot win this. The line is in sight. _Be a Slytherin._ Black grins raising her wand willing to take her out of the race altogether. She does not think merely acts on instincts she flies into the witch making her start.

Despite the injury, Hermione forces herself to change back; she crashes into the witch who loses her grip on the broom. Grasping the witch's waist Hermione hooks her legs on the broom Black barely managing to stop the broom from hitting the ground.

For a split second, they are flying together Hermione's arms wrapped around Black's waist it's a surreal experience. The warm body in front of her, the feeling of safety until Black turns incredulous eyes to Hermione. Hermione grins ducking as Black goes to elbow her in the face, damn the witch does not give up.

Pressing her wand to Black's neck the witch glares at her daring Hermione to be so stupid. Swallowing, Hermione eyes the finish line apprehensively. If she strikes Black down then will Black ever forgive her? Alternatively, will they crash or can she snatch the broom from Black's control.

Black takes the decision from her hands; she turns to kick Hermione from the broom unbalancing the broom making them sway in the air. They wobble, until the broom jolts throwing them through the air, kicking at one another. Black grabbing her robe they hit the ground saved last second by Black's arresto momentum that slows their descent.

Hermione hits the ground, side bleeding, and agony erupting her wand pressed tightly to Black's neck who is currently leaning over her. Panting heavily Hermione stares the witch down above her, her free hand gripping her Professor's side preventing her from touching Hermione's injured side. Glaring down at her, Black pants heavily, wand held to Hermione's jugular, face scratched from Hermione's attack.

The cool grass soothes her painful side as struggles to catch her breath noticing they have both landed over the line. A draw.

"Well played." Black whispers a genuine smile slipping unbidden across her face.

Smiling back Hermione lets out a breath as Black removes her wand from Hermione's neck. The witch remains on top of her their breath mingling as one. Hermione does not want her to move, the pressure uncomfortable.

"So who won?" Raven asks from their side.

Hermione glances at the witch above a cruel smile slipping cross Black features as she sits up to regard Raven. Catching on Hermione clutches her side accepting the hand form Black who pulls her to her feet.

"We both did." Hermione pants.

"So what does that mean? A do over?" Raven demands.

Hermione shakes her head; she does not plan to fly for a while after this, too beaten up to try.

"It means you dance Gonzales. A per both our orders." Black instructs.

"Wait no… Hermione help here."

"Dance." Hermione grins. "But make it quick my side hurts."

With two quick claps of Black's hand lights swamp the outdoors narrowed in on Raven who looks once more to Hermione for help. When none is forth coming, she sighs, before removing her robe and transfiguring her boots into more practical shoes.

With a grin, Hermione sets to healing her side as Raven gets into position. Her wand hums in her hand as she lifts her top her skin beginning to knit back together. When she moves to her back, Black intercepts and heals it for her. One smooth hand pressed against her cold back it makes her shiver, but not from cold. Her back tingles in response to the warm hand that traces the healed skin, following the path of the wand.

It ends all too quickly as Black steps away ordering Raven top perform a coldness settling on Hermione. She shivers casting a heating charm before staring at the massive mansion. How could someone live in such a big house on their own?

With reluctance, Raven performs ballet for them before sulking of in a huff ignoring Hermione's clapping she heads for the exit. Smirking Hermione follows suit the lights blinking off one at a time as the garden falling into darkness once more. They leave the empty house behind, Black not looking back once as the portkey back to Hogwarts and all head in separate directions.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

The next day brought a winters air, causing students and Professor's alike to wrap up warm. Protected by a woolly scarf and gloves Hermione walks through the grounds with Neville. Speculating what the next level could be, they pass the Beauxbatons camp, earning a wave from Gabrielle, which they return.

Neville pauses at the Japanese camp to pass some words to his friends, the student s nodding respectfully to Hermione; they leave them behind to the mutter of _Child of War._

"What does that mean?" Hermione asks Neville as the walk towards Charms.

"I have no idea. I asked but they didn't say anything to me."

Annoyed, she takes a seat Neville shifting in next to her, she had filled the wizard in on her late night adventure. Neville complaining he missed the whole spectacle and demanding she take him next time. Charms ticks by slowly, Professor Flitwick lesson dragging with each tick of the clock.

She spots Draco whispering heatedly with Blaise neither boy looking too happy, before Blaise turns away. Hermione has yet to go back into the arena with the Slytherins now though she knows that Draco is a champion she is not too sure she will save them again. Ron and Lavender whisper in the background, Lavender glued to Ron's arm but she notices the displeased look on his face. No paradise in Ron's world it would appear the puppy love has run dry.

When the lesson ends they head to DADA, Hermione's gut clenching in apprehension. She has yet to see Black after the flight, waking up the next day with slight regret. Knowing she willingly showed a part of herself to her Professor she had no intentions of showing. She had willingly attacked her Professor caused bodily harm and twice in one week revealed a part of herself that is meant to be kept hidden.

They step into the gloomy room the blinds part way down, usual for Black if she has been showing students the slides for Werewolf's. She wonders how Lupin is. Wonder if Tonks is still pining over the man or finally asked him out.

The blinds shoot up making them all groan in pain as the light blinds them, Professor Black standing in the front of the room. Blinking, Hermione rubs her eyes before turning her attention to the front of the class the breath in her lungs expelling. Professor Black still scratched and bruised on the face from her attack. She never healed herself the night before and now the scratches are healing, the bruises tinging a slight yellow.

"Good morning class, today we are going to study the importance of anticipation." Black announces summoning her chalkboard to her side. "Now duelling is a practiced sport, it is in your best interest to learn everything about your opponent."

Hermione ignores the lesson aware of the constant muttering in the class, students whispering between themselves. Professor Black's injuries too much to ignore, pausing mid-sentence Black eyes narrow at the class before she folds her arms displeased.

"Right who's going to have the guts to ask the question?" She demands eyes swooping over the class.

"What the hell happened to you Professor?" Seamus asks putting his hand up last second.

Smirking, Black places the chalk on side rubbing her hands together to dispel any particles remaining. She leans against her desk chewing her lip before deciding on what answer to give.

"There was a bet made, now ones pride is a funny thing and as bets go they can sometimes not be ignored." Black explains vaguely, resulting in more hands shooting into the air.

"Did you win Professor?"

"As you may know Slytherins are not known for their honesty we will have tricks up our sleeve given this evidence I will say my competitor was a worthy fighter. If you must know it was a draw."

Muttering breaks out like a fire spreading from tables as they all try to guess who went up against Black. Shaking her head, Black watches with amusement allowing the stories to grow out of control. Neville sits back in his chair nodding as student's whispers to him and shrugging in response.

"Who do you think it was?" Someone whispers.

"Maybe she duelled Riddle?"

"Perhaps it was an Auror."

Smiling, Hermione looks to her work before meeting Black's eyes noticing the mischief that glints gleefully. _She thought I was worthy fighter._ Clapping her hands Black breaks the up the whispering, before turning back to the board she resumes her lesson much to the disappointment of the class.

As they file towards the Great Hall Hermione notices Christmas decorations going up much to the cheering of the students, Filch balancing uneasily atop a rickety ladder. Mrs Norris studying students as they head for food, the talk of the ball begins.

"Who you taking?" Neville asks as they take a seat.

"I have no idea… You going with Luna?" Hermione calls over the chattering students.

"Thinking about it," Neville replies as Harry joins them on the table.

"Hey guys, who you taking to the ball?" Harry repeats helping himself to food.

Snorting Hermione answers the same thinking who she could take with her. The day passes without much fuss, homework handed over and more returned in its place, she walks the school on prefect duty. Receiving a note from Andy saying they are back to training tomorrow. She cannot wait she missed Andy, unsure if she should tell her what happened with Black or not.

"'Ermione." A voice interrupts her musings.

"Fleur." Hermione breathes staring at the witch behind her. "Look I'm…"

"This will not take long." Fleur reassures folding her hands. "I wanted to say… that when you're… If when you are ready we could talk?"

Speechless Hermione stares at her ex, standing so humble in the flame lit corridor. She owes it Fleur to try again, to talk again and discuss things. Perhaps they could become friends again.

"Sure, I'd like that." Hermione smiles.

"Good, when you are ready, will you find me?"

"How bout tomorrow?"

"I would like that." Fleur nods turning to leave before pausing. "Do you have a partner for the school dance?"

"I… um. No."

"Mon ami." Fleur shakes her head. "Perhaps I could be then?"

"You're engaged." Hermione reminds kindly.

"Nous sommes amis." Fleur sighs stepping forward. "We are friend no? Friends go to dances."

"We'll discuss this more tomorrow yeah?"

"Oui." Fleur agrees turning and disappearing into the gloom.

She had not expected that, but she would make friends once more if the opportunity were available. They were young and in love, someone was bound to get hurt, but now, now, they have a chance of making amends. She will build her bridge if she could Fleur deserves it.

* * *

 **A/n:** Alright again a bit of a rushed chapter won't have time to upload over the weekend. Any major errors I'll come back and fix tonight. This chapter I predict will cause mixed results, but trust me it'll work out. Until next time, I'm sure there was something else I was mean to say... Also i gave up on Fleur's accent so I just wrote in English my apologies.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A/n:** You may notice how this chapter is slightly late in updating, the reason is simple I adopted Ferrets and they have caused chaos this whole week. I love them but they demand my attention haha. Now I have replied to a few reviews the only reason I haven't replied to any others is because I simply ran out of time. I apologise to those I didn't manage to get round to, eventually I will get there however I thought you would want the chapter while waiting for me to reply.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty**_

A grunt escapes echoing in the classroom, a thud as they hit the floor, the breath knocked out of them. They gasp, inhaling the dust kicked up by the fall, clutching their side as they force the world to stop spinning. A tapping foot announces his aunts displeased attempts at defence. Groaning, Draco pulls himself to his feet helped by the nearest table, he leans heavily on the wood, grimacing as Aunt Bella shakes her head in disgust.

"Pathetic." Aunt Bella growls kicking a chair aside. "I'm meant to be training a future Champion, right now your no better than a third year."

Holding back his wince, Draco blanches at the pain in his side; the spell used really did a number on him. It was not intentionally, too distracted to fully concentrate. He should have seen the attack coming, should have used a better shield. Too many excuses and Aunt Bella hates excuses.

"Spit it out." Aunt Bella orders leaning against a desk. "What's got you so distracted?"

"Nothing." Draco grumbles.

"Nothing? My simple hex would disprove your theory. Not that Parkinson girl is it?"

"No… It's not that." Draco answers brushing his dishevelled hair back. "Why what's been said?"

"If it's not that then what?" Bella demands rolling her eyes.

"You think she likes me?" Draco asks he needs someone to take to the ball.

"A fool could see that." Bella replies twirling her wand. "Don't make me ask again."

He shakes his head; he does not want to say it as Aunt Bella will laugh at him. Irrational fear can imagine his aunt rolling around on the floor with laughter. He studies his proud Aunt, the aunt that none of the students see. His aunt currently sporting a few cuts and bruises, he heard the rumours, that she lost a bet.

"What happened to your face?" Draco questions.

"What is it with students these days not answering questions?" Bella mutters brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Why who else isn't answering questions?"

"No one." Bella answers quietly before hopping to sit on the desk. "I made a bet, this is the end result."

"Who with?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"You don't bet had to be important." Draco points out; he knows his aunt never bets does not approve.

"Raven."

"Mother said she was trouble? She beat you?"

"Of course not," Bella laughs grinning. "I know all her moves by hazard of teaching. None the less we betted on a third party it was draw."

"Who was it?"

"No, doesn't work like that." Aunt Bella shakes her head. "What's distracting you?"

He pauses, how does he tell his aunt? She would find it laughable, if she told his father he would be disgusted. Mother too would find his worry of no concern, he has told no one. The wizarding world would find it laughable but he feels confident enough to tell Aunt Bella. He just hopes she does not lose respect for him.

"It's foolish." He mutters failing to meet his aunt's eyes.

"Probably," Aunt Bella agrees folding her arms and raising her eyebrow. "Spit it out though."

"I… Do you." He frowns unsure how to explain his current thoughts. "Do you think Granger is a threat?" He rushes out.

"Excuse me?" Bella asks leaning forward surprised.

"Well it's just the whole animagus thing; she took out the wendigos… I'm just wondering if maybe she could be a threat we didn't consider. Did you know she was an animagus?"

"Granger?" Aunt Bella repeats with a scoff. "Granger isn't going to win."

"But she's been kicking arse." Draco protests.

"So has Gabrielle Delacour but no one is jumping shouting her name. It will come to nothing."

"How do you know?"

"No muggleborn has ever passed the third level. Granger may have survived it, but she won't make it any further." Aunt Bella confirms before looking to the side.

"How are you so certain?"

"The rules of the championships are simple… Only the best survive the strongest and the most determined. Granger's emotions her feelings and concerns will get her knocked out or killed. Given what is in the next round… Her chances are slim."

"Doesn't that make it fixed?" Draco asks he wants a fair fight.

"She's a muggleborn Draco you really think they will allow her to win? The odds are stacked highly against her."

"She's trained though, I mean I saw her fight Weasley, you didn't see her. She wasn't herself; she could have beat him without a wand."

"Anyone could beat Weasley, let it go Draco. Granger won't win just be grateful she saved you."

He frowns even as his aunt sets her room again preparing for the next class, his stomach twisting. He does not think Granger should lose due to her blood, he thinks she should have a chance to prove herself. None the less, Aunt Bella is right, she cares too much for Potter and Weasley, and they will no doubt knock her out in the next round. _It still doesn't feel right…_

They have chosen him to win, chosen him as champion but that doesn't mean he will make it through. The orders were precise, he must win, Aunt Bella is doing everything in her power to train him, but she will not abide cheating. Will not share any information on the championships or their levels. He respects his Aunt greatly; she is not someone to upset not with a violent temper such as hers. Regardless he also knows she is perhaps the strongest headed person he knows that she will stick to her guns.

She shoos him from the table preparing the classroom, even as the students mull in to the classroom, Granger and Longbottom taking their usual seats. He eyes them, their friendship is unusual, he is not a fool there is something about them that no one knows. A closeness to them that he has only seen once before in his Aunt and his mother. A family love, he knows the rumours that Granger and Longbottom are secretly in a relationship. He never believed the rumours he may have helped spread them but he never believed them.

A smack to the back of the head makes him wince forcing his eyes to the front of the class as Aunt Bella strolls pass. The class snickering even as Aunt Bella sends him a frown. She was not there though, didn't see the look in Granger's eyes that day. The day Weasley turned on her the day she snapped, he had never felt fear before not like that. _A cat amongst the pigeons._ He peaks over his shoulder at Granger, staring of into the distance with a thoughtful look. Everyone is scribbling furiously she is unconcerned as her quill taps the table.

How does she do it? He has been around magic all his life, but still he struggles, Granger takes to magic like a duck to water. Shuffling in his chair, he glances to Blaise next to him wondering what they're meant to be writing only to catch sight of his Aunt. Aunt Bella who is standing in front of the class waiting for the quills to stop writing. His aunt who is watching Granger stare into the distance she raises an eyebrow.

Following her line of sight, he finds Granger staring back at his Aunt, a silent conversation passing between them. _Is Aunt Bella training Granger? No, she would not train filth._ Granger rubs under her eye the exact position there is a cut on Aunt Bella's cheek. A smirk graces his aunt's lips she inclines her head to Granger who grins before turning back to her paper.

"Right, page forty three we are studying Trolls!" Aunt Bella calls out pulling her book into her hands.

Confused, Draco stares at his blank page Blaise nudges him, but he ignores his friend. Trying to understand his aunt and Granger's interaction. _Did Granger cause the cuts? Is that who the bet was?_ It cannot be, his aunt would not bet with a student, she doesn't believe in betting.

Opening his book, he turns to Granger to find the witch watching him, studying him those usually warm brown eyes ice cold as they slip over his body. He swallows feeling like bait as though Granger is not seeing him but rather a target. She turns back to her book sparing a few words with Longbottom who smiles and nods. Pointing to something in Granger's notebook, Granger nods in agreement before leaning back in her chair meeting Draco's eyes. Swallowing, Draco turns back to his work, aware of the eyes on his back. _There has been an error of judgement somewhere, Father said he would get the ministry to withdraw Granger, but it seems his attempts have failed. I just hope that someone else will take Granger out; I do not think I will be able to._

~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Stupid, sons of filth she grips the confiscated book in her hands strolling through the grounds of Hogwarts. Leave it to Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass to be caught with something stupid as this. Thankfully, she caught the two idiots before bloody McGonagall could, the witch would be dancing on the dining table if she caught her Slytherin's with this possession. Now she just needs a suspect to throw the book to, level the blame at someone else. Should be a good Gryffindor or Hufflepuff to catch.

Dumbledore appears out of nowhere; she shrinks the book and pockets it before the old man can ask any questions.

"Ah Bellatrix having an evening stroll." Dumbledore asks joining her.

"Obviously," She agrees, she could do without distractions right now.

"You seem anxious." Dumbledore comments his all-seeing eyes peering at her through moon shaped glasses.

"It's a Slytherin thing." She answers with a smirk.

He huffs at that reply, rubbing his chin as he gazes down at the campsite; she knows there is a story coming. Knows when the old boy is about to start telling a tale that will either bore her to commit suicide or make her throw herself down the hill.

"I have been thinking." He states.

"There's a shock. What is gracing your mind these days? Perhaps we should move the cherry tree to the left of the castle and not the right."

"A compelling thought, however have I ever told you the story of Lucy Dray?"

"The woman who invented the air balloon?" she guesses with a sigh.

"No." He states eyeing her in bewilderment. "Ms Dray was a widow to a wealthy businessman; she had left her family in Australia to work live with husband in America. A wonderful out going young woman compelled to help others. Except she married rather unfortunately her husband was abusive, she stayed with him for over a century obeying and living in fear. She had a son when one day her Husband went to hit her little boy. She retaliated and killed her husband in self-defence."

"How dreary." Bella replies, wondering where this story was coming from.

"Quite, as a result the court found her guilty and sentenced her to life in prison; her husband's family did everything they could to make sure she got the maximum years. She fought this appeal from prison as the family adopted her son. When one day another judge overturned the decision and she was released from jail. Ecstatic she went to see her son, only to find he died in accident just a few days before. She took her life – such was the story of Ms Dray."

"Lovely bed time story Dumbledore. What is the point of this?" Bella asks the old coot.

"No point at all, I thought I would share the story with you. I thought you may find it interesting."

"So the moral of the story is stay single and not marry?"

"No that isn't really…"

"Excellent advice," Bella agrees patting Dumbledore's shoulders. "I truly enjoy these stories Dumbledore you know how to brighten someone's day."

"The moral of the story is better to love than lost." Dumbledore replies.

"Maybe you should read Shakespeare right up your alley with all its doom and gloom." Bella sighs exasperated. "I best get going prefects to hound and all."

She does not give him a chance to reply sweeping past she heads for the castle with a roll of her eyes, the old man is beginning to lose it. Wondering how much the Headmaster makes in a year, she spots the perfect victim to dispose of the book too. Grasping the book in her hand, she drops it in a bag, as she passes not earning a single look as she skirts round the corner.

Stopping she peaks around the corner to make sure they collect the bag, all she has to do is step out, demand to see the bag. Fifty points lost and the book in her possession a good nights work. She watches the light blonde as she plays with her magazine before she hops from the window. Preparing herself, Bella smiles any second now to steps and she will have her prey.

"Luna!" A voice calls making the young witch start and drop her bag. "Ohh sorry."

"It's quite alright Hermione." Luna comments collecting the items from the floor.

Sighing, Bella rubs her eyes why did Granger have to get bloody involved with everything. Well this would mean she could catch them both with the book and it will be easier.

"What's that?" Granger asks pointing to the book on the floor.

"I don't know." Luna comments as Granger scoops the book from the floor.

"This looks a bit off Luna, think someone dumped it in your bag. Leave it with me I'll hand it to McGonagall don't want it in the wrong hands."

"Bugger." Bella breaths so much for her great plan.

She still has time though to step in and catch Granger red handed… Another detention maybe instead of points? Frowning, she wonders why that fills her with more excitement than usual; perhaps she could push Granger to break her protective little shell. To see that fire from the other night, a refreshing sight to see from such a normally stiff witch.

"Hey 'Mione, where you been?"

"Merlin balls." Bella groans.

"Hey Nymph, just having a chat with Luna."

"Well hurry up mum's waiting to start."

"Two minutes."

"You sure you want to bring Neville, no offence but you are against each other. If mum trains Neville too…" Nymphadora trails off.

"Neville doesn't want to win Nymph," Granger sighs. "He has something else planned."

"Well if he beats you with a move mum trained you both with. Remember I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah." Granger answers waving Nymphadora away. "Luna could you find Neville tell him to meet me he'll know where."

"Of course, good luck with your training. Einniw follow you everywhere, I have faith for you to win." Luna replies walking away.

"Thanks Luna." Granger answers politely. "Tonks wait up."

"Is it true you're going with Fleur to the dance? Thought she hated you…." Tonks chats as they head the other way.

Furious, Bella leans heavily against the wall, anger coursing through her veins. How dare her sister, her disgraced sister, teach her student? Her fucking student? _No wonder Granger is skilled, my bloody sister taught her._ Her fist lashes out smashing into the stone, a crack echoing in the corridors. She grits her teeth, her student. _My student? MY fucking STUDENT._

Another Champion it would seem would explain the coaches lining up to teach her, she bets it is the Order of the Phoenix. Bets they are the ones behind the stupid idea. Do they not know Granger will not make it pass the next round? No mudblood ever has! Not even Lily made it through. They will make sure Granger never leaves the next round - knocked out or dead Granger will not leave conscious.

~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Neville joins them in the room of requirement, Lupin and Tonks standing to the side chatting as Andy takes to the centre of the room. She eyes Neville; Hermione knows Andy is unsure if she should teach Neville, but Hermione trusts Neville completely. She does not want him left out of anything it wouldn't be fair on either of them.

"You are aware you will eventually be against each other?" Andy asks eyeing them both.

"No we won't, Hermione's going to win." Neville answers with shrug.

"Okay then, just for the record you betray my daughter I will personally castrate you, do you understand?" Andy asks sweetly.

"Yep." Neville agrees sharing an uneasy look with Hermione.

"Good right on with the lesson." Andy claps glancing around the room. "Where' Raven?"

Hermione's stomach drops, since when was Raven involved with the training. The door opens behind them, Raven slipping into the room, with a swagger she heads to the other side, leaning against a wall sending Hermione a wink.

"Ah glad you're here Raven. Right Hermione, Nymph has run out of techniques to show you, given your training she wanted to bring Raven to help polish." Andy informs her.

"We got too comfortable with one another," Tonks adds with a smile.

"So you get me, I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to it." Raven grins.

"Anyway, before we do that, we haven't duelled in a while, so I want to get on to that." Andy interrupts summoning a music box.

"Where's the mats and dummies?" Hermione asks looking around the empty room.

"Ah, ah. You need to learn to move before you duel." Andy smiles. "Every great duellist must be light on their feet? Must be able to move as we know, far too many stand still and they lose. The more mobile you are the harder the target."

"Professor Black…" Neville begins.

"Is not here, if my sister was here she would be strangling me right now. So we are going to dance."

"Dance?" Hermione repeats.

"Dance. Duelling is like dancing it is all about movement. The perfect pose, my father and mother were very strict in their teachings. One must learn to move before they cast a spell. Now everyone grab a partner."

"You can't be serious?" Hermione asks.

"Raven with 'Mione, Neville Tonks." Andy instructs.

The music kicks in a simple melody echoing in the room, Tonks offers Neville her hand, he blushes as he takes it. Raven saunters up to Hermione, bowing before dragging her into a dance. Andy dances in the centre, it is almost mesmerizing, dancing to the music with a none existent partner, Lupin watching from the sides.

Her feet touch, swirl and glide across the floor, her robe swishing with each move. Her arms poised, her wrist flicking with each beat. She moves to the music, free from stiffness she dances as though it is her last dance. From her pocket, she draws her wand moving the music faster. She twirls once more, picking up pace as Lupin steps forward. He draws his wand, spells clash, Lupin the perfect example of a still target as Andy sweeps across the room. Making the duel almost impossible to follow until she disarms Lupin with a small smile.

"This is how we dance." Andy comments slowing the music once more. "The position of your feet is everything. Now dance."

Raven drags her to the middle of the room, a hand curving around her waist stealing her breath. She focuses on Raven's shoulder not daring her eyes to move lower or higher. She positions her hands on the strong shoulders as Raven inches them across the floor. The dance starting of slow, learning the basic movements until she is more confident.

"Feel the music dance!" Andy calls.

The next day brought decorations and Christmas cheer to Hogwarts the school in hysterics for the upcoming level and the ball. The next private lesson consists of more dancing this time with Tonks, Raven absent. They dance with speed, Tonks intentionally tripping her up and earning a warning from Andy.

"So you made up with Fleur?" Tonks as mid dance.

"We talked, cleared the air a little bit. Not back to as we were but I don't think we ever will be." Hermione answers.

"That sucks," Tonks comments twirling Hermione. "Going dance together though?"

"Yeah, as friends. Think it will do us good. Hopefully be a good laugh."

"I'm sure it will be." Tonks agrees. "Anyone caught your eye lately?"

"No, well kind of. I'm not sure."

"Not Raven is it? I mean she's cool but she isn't good to get messed up with."

"No not Raven, someone else, it won't work though, just a crush."

Tonks does not reply merely leads the dance, her eyes straying to Lupin talking to Andy in the corner, can feel the witch sigh. Sad Hermione takes the lead in the dance getting used to the movement of feet until Andy is clapping and Tonks is stepping away.

"Brilliant, I knew you'd catch on quick." Andy gushes before she draws her wand. "Now we are going to really learn to dance."

Swallowing, Hermione draws her wand, preparing herself for an attack, not ready to take on Andy just yet. In truth she has never seen the witch duel, she has seen Ted and Andy playing with magic throwing the odd spell at each other for fun but never duel. She has seen a snippet of what Professor Black is like though, knows the legend of the witch. She wonders just how good Andy truly is.

"Rules are no spells that can kill or seriously maim, but I want to push you. I need to see you fight me, I will not go easy on you nor will I give you an easy time. So prepare yourself this is not going to be an average DADA lesson. Understood?" Andy asks poised ready to begin.

"Yes." Hermione agrees.

They bow to one another, a million different spells running through Hermione's mind as she tries to think of the best way to attack. Smack. The breath leaves her lungs as she flies backwards crashing to the floor panting. With a groan, she rolls onto her side clutching her chest.

"You think too much. Again." Andy orders.

Stunned, Hermione climbs to her feet, narrowly avoiding a spell that clips the edge of her hair. She sweeps out the way of another before defending with a protego as Andy strikes, the shield shatters. She has never fought anyone so strong. Not properly anyway since when was Andy a well class duellist.

"In the magical world it is expected of the woman to become a house wife. Do not mistake them to be useless in magic. I am a Black in blood we are all great duellists. Now again I taught you better than that."

Rising to her feet once more, she lasts another five minutes before a spell turns her upside down and she finds herself face down on the cool surface of the floor. Grumbling she pushes to her feet trying to prepare for the next attack trying to think of the best way to get through to the witch.

"Stop thinking start feeling." Andy comments her spell making Hermione slip. "Feel the magic. Touch it."

She is not sure she can feel the magic over the pounding headache, her feet tripping over themselves to perform the right moves. She manages to go on the attack but it lasts seconds before Andy side steps, twirls before unleashing a stupefy that smacks Hermione in the face.

Groaning she stares up to the ceiling the ground moving too fast for her to compute as Andy kneels next to her with a small smile. Patting her arm, Andy presses the tip of her wand to Hermione's forehead – a cool relief washes through and Hermione sighs.

"That will do for now, we'll pick this back up after the next level. You have a dance to prepare for." Andy says dragging Hermione to her feet.

"You kicked my arse." Hermione grumbles brushing herself down.

"Yes I did, but I have more techniques. I know my own strength, none the less you held your own."

"No I didn't." Hermione mutters.

"You did, Nymph come here." Andy orders swirling on Tonks who shrinks.

"Oh do I have to?"

"Just want to prove a point."

"Do we have to? You always kick my arse."

"Because you don't listen to my advice."

"No it's cause you cheat." Tonks grumbles.

"Nymphadora I will not ask again."

"Fine, fine. You owe me 'Mione." Tonks mumbles stepping forward she draws her wand. "Just go easy yeah? I have a small ego as it is."

Sighing, Andy bows Tonks follows suit both witches preparing themselves for the duel. Tonks eyes Andy her wand twitching in hand ready for the move. She grows inpatient and attacks. Like a viper, Andy lashes out, twirling to her right, her left leg bends, and her right arm curves over her head the spell fires straight for Tonks smacking her in the chest. Hermione winces as Tonks hits the floor with a thump, too stunned to rise to her feet.

"As I said, you held yourself very well." Andy smiles eyeing the grumbling Tonks as Lupin goes to aid her.

"Can you teach me that?"

"That move is an ancient Black tradition, it takes time to master performed incorrectly can cause you much pain." Andy advises as Tonks limps to the side. "Tonks nearly took her own ear off trying to perform it and blew a hole in my roof."

"Hence forth I'm banned from learning it." Tonks adds rubbing her elbow.

"Does Professor Black know it?" Hermione asks.

"Bellatrix is proficient at performing it; my skill is pale in comparison to my sister. Should you ever get the chance to witness my sister perform to her true extent I truly hope you are not her target."

"She's that good?" Hermione asks did Professor Black let her win the other night then.

"She is. Bellatrix is terrifyingly good, I have seen her hold her own against Dumbledore, against Lord Riddle, my mother used to say she dances on the edge of madness." Andy says fondly.

"What do you mean?"

"When one duels it is a mixture of elements to get the right balance. There must be emotion without emotion there is no spell. There must be strategy, the mindfulness to understand your opponent and look for weakness. Then there is the physical aspect, you must have stamina some people are great duellists who can lose if they have low stamina. The stronger the spell the more energy to cast it. That leaves stance, the wrong stance can make you an easy target can cause your spells to lose their strength.  
When we were taught to duel, my mother used to give us music to learn to. She used to watch Bellatrix duel, and would say that girl dances on the edge of madness. To be a great duellist you must give yourself to the magic allow it to run through your veins. Bella does, in the heat of the moment some would say she is mad, but I think it is more to do with allowing the magic a chance to breathe. That's enough for today we'll carry on next week, don't want to overdo it."

Lupin pats Hermione on the shoulder as he exits with Tonks both discussing Auror training as they exit the room. Andy smiles after Tonks before turning to fixing the room, Hermione watches as the room transforms back into its usual decrepit self.

"Andy," Hermione says her mind turning back to an old conversation. "I spoke to Sirius Black a while ago."

"I would stay away from Sirius, Hermione he hasn't been the same since the championships." Andy warns.

"So I gathered, seems to be a recurring theme, he said something though. He said something about how the school was Professor Black's prison. He also mentioned someone beginning with A but Professor Black warned him to keep quiet. Who was he on about?"

A deep sigh escapes Andy as she glances towards the ceiling before turning back to Hermione, her dark eyes regarding her before she folds her hands together. Hermione takes the symbol as a silent prayer as though the witch is begging someone to take this conversation away.

"I cannot tell you that." Andy says softly. "It's not my place to say. All I can say is the Championships change people, sometimes for the better sometimes it does not. Bella blames herself for actions long ago and the likes of James Potter well he was always a carefree child. A hell raiser, when he walked out the championship a winner I have never seen someone so broken. He lost himself in the championships and never recovered. Just promise me, if you ever feel like you do not want it. That you cannot take anymore then walk out. Don't stay to please others; it takes more courage to walk away from something than remain in attempts to please others."

"I promise." Hermione whispers.

~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Tugging on her necklace, Hermione slips it out of view the pendant secured in her strapless bra, Ginny dances around her securing the last touches. Staring down the long flowing purple dress, Hermione spares Ginny a look of loathing. Ginny has definitely over done it, the whole dress makes her feel uncomfortable she shifts uneasy only for Ginny to poke her with a pin.

"Ouch." Hermione grumbles, tugging her dress up feeling her boobs too exposed.

"For goodness sake it's meant to sit like that. Sit still." Ginny warns rearranging the dress.

The floorboard squeaks as Tonks, Luna and Neville wait patiently outside. They have half an hour until the Champions lead the dance. The Arena paying tribute to the Champions a tent constructed outside for those unfortunate to allow entrance to main the event. All Champions in one room, they will lead the dance for the whole world to see.

"'Mione I have at least ten minutes to finish you have to stop moving." Ginny grumbles fiddling with Hermione's hair.

"This is a bit much isn't it?"

"You haven't seen Fleur."

"You have?" Hermione asks her heart pounding against her chest.

"Oh yeah, she is stunning, I aim to make sure you blow them away. You are champion for the night. By the way you have to say massive thanks to Mrs Tonks for the bracelets." Ginny says admiring the stones on the bracelets.

Smiling, Hermione merely nods not wanting to tell Ginny that the bracelets are actually a gift from Andy for her eighteenth birthday. Not that many know she is eighteen given her stunt with the time turner her birthday moved forward a few months.

Another touch of blush to Hermione's face before Ginny steps back admiring her creation releasing a breath of air she claps her hands excitedly. Before summoning a mirror. Hermione swallows at her reflection not recognising herself, gone the awkward tomboy replaced by a woman in a dress. Her hair tied in an immaculate bun a complicated knot holding it in place held in place by magic.

"Damn I'm good." Ginny whispers moving to open the door. "Don't you dare adjust your boobs again."

Frowning, Hermione shuffles in the dress feeling out of place. She hates dressing up, hates having hundreds of eyes on her, and makes her uneasy. The door opens Tonks wandering in eating an iced bun chatting to Luna, Neville is first to look.

"Holy shit." Neville gasps.

"Wow…" Nymph breathes dropping her bun on the floor.

"I know I look stupid." Hermione mutters shuffling her shoulders.

"You look like a princess." Luna comments with a smile. "Truly beautiful."

A blush decorates her cheeks barely visible through the makeup, even as Neville and Tonks stares at her. She waves her hands at them making them both snap from their staring, Tonks looks down to her fallen food as Neville grips Luna's hand.

"We should make tracks." He squeaks coughing as he straightens his tie.

"You look really good Neville." Hermione praises admiring her best friend as he blushes bright red.

"Thanks, Tonks made a few adjustments."

"A few? The boys got muscle, hiding a load under that suit had to make it fit properly." Tonks answers before admiring Hermione again. "Shit 'Mione you look stunning."

"Shut up." Hermione mutters heading for the door.

"I feel like I should bow." Luna comments trailing behind Hermione.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione waits rubbing her hands together nervously as she heads to join Fleur, sending a glare over her shoulder aware her friends are still staring at her. Tonks grins at the look shrugging her shoulders; she walks past leading the way to the common room. Her heels click on the cold stones as they descend the spiral staircase a couple Gryffindor's waiting for the dance to begin linger in the common room.

Dean rises from his chair, Hermione expects him to go to Ginny but he merely stands and stares in awe as she swoops past. Ginny punches his arm causing Dean to fall backwards on to the chair behind. Tonks snickers as she leads the way to Fleur.

"Where is she?" Hermione asks nervously as they head to the exit.

"She's outside, said she would meet you at half past that was seven minutes ago. I thought she looked good but damn 'Mione… I know you're like my sister but you are smoking hot right now."

"Cheers." Hermione replies too anxious to see Fleur to care.

The door opens stealing Hermione's breath; she stumbles in her heels caught last second by Neville who helps her through the portrait. Fleur is stunning dressed in a flowing white dress her hair decorated in a traditional chignon, _as if she is a bride._ Fleur's two friends spot Hermione first; Fleur has her back turned to the Gryffindor's emerging. Two sets of jaws open in surprise making Fleur turn to face Hermione. A gasp escapes the witch as she stares at Hermione who smiles nervously.

"Hey," Hermione chokes out. "You look… you look stunning."

Blinking, Fleur stares at Hermione her eyes descending over her body before meeting Hermione's gaze once more.

"Belle." Fleur whispers before snapping out of her daze. "Are you ready?"

"No." Hermione answers honestly. "I feel like Barbie."

Tonks snorts as everyone frowns in confusion. "Trust me 'Mione, Barbie's got nothing on you."

"Yeah well can we get this over with." Hermione asks not wanting to drag the evening out any more than necessary.

"Oui." Fleur nods offering her arm to Hermione.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione takes the offered arm, allowing Tonks and the other two Beauxbaton students lead them to the Arena. Fleur gently squeezes her arm leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Relax, you look stunning." Fleur reassures.

"Thank you, so do you." Hermione replies aware of the sweet-talking from Luna and Neville behind. "I hate this sort of thing."

"Then follow my lead."

The chattering on students in the distant makes her stomach turn they head towards the rest of the Champions, McGonagall spots them first. A big grin breaks across her face as she steps forward opening her arms in welcome.

"Look at you all. Stunning." She says with pride, admiring her Gryffindor's. "We will start the dance soon follow me."

"See you later 'Mione, enjoy the dance." Tonks whispers squeezing her free arm in passing. "Have a drink for me."

Chuckling Hermione watches Tonks leave wishing she could go with her. Taking a deep breath, she follows McGonagall towards the other Champions most turning to stare at the latest arrivals. Snape lingers in the shadows bowing his head to Hermione when no one is watching she smiles as Luna steps up to whisper in their ears.

The idea passed between them all, Hermione nods turning to Neville he smiles. They will stand united. Grinning Luna steps back in place next to Neville. Professor Black swoops into the room the noise from the hall too much to ignore, the butterflies in Hermione's stomach constricting even more. She grips Fleur's arm a little too hard wincing at the red lines, Fleur smirks patting her arm.

"You can fight Wendigo's but this terrifies you?" Fleur teases her lip-gloss glinting in the candle light.

"I'd willingly do that round again to escape this."

Shaking her head, Fleur glances around the other competitors before leaning to whisper once more. "They are all looking at you, who could blame them?"

She finds the statement true, most the eyes in the room on her, all the Champions staring at her. She swallows when she catches sight of Harry with Cho, his suit that Lily no doubt selected a perfect fit. Ron with Lavender who is scowling at her in disgust, it gives her slight satisfaction.

"Hogwarts contestants will lead the dance." McGonagall calls gaining the attention of the room. "Such is tradition."

Licking her lips, Hermione prepares herself they are about to break tradition and perhaps cause a storm doing so. As every Championship goes, the Champions will enter with their selected dance partners and will lead the crowd.

Exhaling, Hermione turns her attention from McGonagall eyeing the remaining contestants she did not realise there were so many left. Almost thirty of them remain; she swallows as she catches Professor Black staring at her. Hermione manages a small smile at the witch snapping the Professor from her trance as she snaps her head to the side.

"We will go in order to the names drawn, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy, Mr Goyle, Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom if you would." McGonagall calls them to order.

Neville nods at Hermione making her smile as steps into place with Luna the double doors opening revealing the Arena. The cheering of the crowd as McGonagall steps aside to allow Harry and Cho to step into the room.

"Let's break tradition." Neville whispers.

"Lets." Hermione agrees.

Harry sweeps into the room, cameras flashing as he leads the dance, the perfect tradition. He leads the first slow dance in the centre of the room to the clapping of the audience. Fleur glances behind to her sister a few people behind.

"Tradition de rupture." She says earning a nod from Gabrielle. "Suivez-nous."

Gabrielle nods eagerly as Ron joins Harry leading the dancing, with as much pompous attitude as Hermione can expect. Fleur turns back ready to start the dance, her conversation earning a few odd looks from volunteers and Professors.

"Forō suru," Neville says earning the attention of the Japanese.

Malfoy and Goyle head to join the party the clapping from the crowd, Hermione steadies herself for the dance.

"Sensō no ko." Is the instant reply.

"Neville." Hermione hisses, recognising the saying.

"Miss Granger you are next." McGonagall says observing the whispering in the group of champions.

Fleur pulls her to the entrance Neville pretending to shuffle forward waiting to take his place. The noise of the band in the distance makes her heart pound in excitement; she grips Fleur's hand earning a grin in response. They enter the arena a hush echoing at their arrival. She spots herself on the great screen directed to those who could no enter, she does look stunning in this dress. They both look stunning.

The other Hogwarts's contestants are dancing it's all rather bland, she steps away from Fleur they're hands still held earning a murmur from the crowd. Neville steps forward accepting Hermione's hand as Fleur bows out, they hear the faint murmur of McGonagall ordering Neville to come back. A roar erupts from the watching crowd as two champions enter together. Grinning Hermione and Neville bow to one another before they dance united on the floor. A scream erupts the crowd as all the Beauxbaton's enter together followed by the Japanese Fleur sweeps back in accepting Hermione's hand, Hermione twirls the witch as Neville turns to accept Luna's dance.

The band picks up the tune becoming more upbeat the clapping of the crowd cheering the contestants on. They switch partners, Hermione accepting the hand of a Japanese contestant, a strong handsome man who dips her in the dance.

"Tadeo." He announces himself as they dance.

"Lovely to meet you." Hermione replies aware of all the contestants joining in the tradition forgotten.

She expects anger perhaps disappointment from Lord Riddle as the camera pans towards him, however she is pleasantly surprised to find the wizard clapping with a grin on his face. He steps forward to dance offering his hand to Professor Black who accepts.

Hermione loses sight of the couple in the dance as she finds herself back in the arms of Fleur who smiles. Dumbledore joins with McGonagall earning a cheer from the crowd, the pace slowing to a slow dance. Fleur takes the lead, her hands ghosting across Hermione's hips, the dance intoxicating.

"This is difficult is it not?" Fleur asks with a sad smile.

"Very." Hermione answers aware of each curve under her hands, she has kissed them all.

Nodding, Fleur continues the slow dance resting her head on Hermione's shoulder they enjoy the closeness while it lasts. Fleur's perfume brings back memories nights of passion spent behind locked doors, ruffled bed sheets and a love that burnt along with candle they used to light their hideout.

The beat changes announcing Dumbledore's exit, the crowd cheering as the dance picks back up, Neville slips back to Hermione as her partner. A wild grin on his lips as he leads her around the floor, Fleur stepping out to the side. The sight making Hermione's heart yearn, perhaps they were too quick to jump back as friends. Perhaps this whole night was a mistake.

"Who should I congratulate for the dance?" A voice asks snapping them both out their daydream.

Turning Hermione finds they are dancing next to Riddle and Professor Black. Professor Black who is currently looking the opposite way to them.

"My idea." Neville announces with a smile.

"Ingenious." Riddle replies amused. "And how did you know it would work?"

"Sensō no ko." Neville replies gaining Black's attention.

"And what does that mean?" She demands not sparing Hermione a single look.

Neville merely grins in response before tugging Hermione deeper into the dance preventing the Minister from following. Shaking her head at Neville, Hermione wonders when the boy became a man. When did Neville stop caring about what people thought and became so confident?

* * *

 **A/n** So I am knackered literally falling asleep as I edit this. I know the translations have been a little off and everyone is kind enough to offer services in translation in truth I just have so much little time to fix it or ask for translation we'll just have to live with crappy translations. So a massive thank you again to everyone, the amount of interest for this story still surprises me. I have over 1.5k hits for each chapter which is insane. So thank you and if there's any errors I'll fix it again when I can. Also for those wanting Bellamione moments... lets put it like this I can't wait for the next chapter... Till next time take care guys.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**A/n:** You know what this is guys? A very late update, May is a bad month for me always has been always will be. I suffer from depression I have little bouts here and there, but thankfully this year I have been lucky to escape the worst of it. But it has meant I have fallen behind in writing hence late chapter and replying to your lovely reviews. So I am not ignoring you I am merely just trying to keep on top of things. On a second note, I have literally just wrote this chapter took a 3 hours but we got there, i did attempt some last night but I was drunk and it didn't make a whole lot of sense.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty One_**

The liquid slides across her tongue quenching her throat she drinks greedily from her goblet. Next to her another champion struts by, long robes sprung like a peacocks feathers as he heads back to the dance floor she resists the urge to laugh. The heat from the room makes her drink another goblet, the raspberry substance almost intoxicating with the extra hint of spice. She detects the slight tinge of alcohol someone has spiked the punch.

A part of her wants to warn the Professors however, with each second that slips by the alcohol numbs the part of her mind. The part that worries as a happy haze makes her leave the punch be. She knows it's wrong, as she wanders away knows that she will pay dearly tomorrow with a headache but she is too far gone to care.

Neville is laughing his endearing laugh that makes those nearby burst into chuckles, Luna manages to choke on her own punch. Smiling, Hermione feels a wave of satisfaction for her friend, before turning her eyes elsewhere. She finds Fleur dancing with a Champion from America both in deep conversation, the young man trying his best to flirt but she can tell Fleur is merely entertaining.

The heat eventually becomes too much as she heads for a quick break, the food served and long since left to be collected the audience dispersed to their own parties. The cameras turned off after Lord Riddle's speech and the tense atmosphere lifted. The band grew louder after that moment, the gig becoming much more popular to the youngsters. Most Professors' have stayed to observe the partygoers rather to enjoy the rest of the evening. Professor Black having a field day lurking in the shadows and catching students in compromising positions.

Stepping outside the cool winters air greets her, she breathes deeply. The torches flicker in the wind, the campsite a few hundred feet away is a beautiful sight. She catches the wisp of smoke and finds two of the Russian contestants having a fag break. She smiles at them in passing; they merely watch her with disinterest as she settles against a railing.

Frost is creeping along the ground, taking the grass as hostages in the dark night, no moon on show only floating clouds. She wonders absently how many Dementors linger in the air; she can feel them, her spine tingles with the thought that they are watching her from above. She shivers internally, knowing exactly what the creatures are capable off doing.

"You shouldn't be out here…" A voice comments making her start. "Who knows what someone might do."

"I'm sure you'll protect me Raven." Hermione replies folding her arms as the witch approaches.

"I doubt you'll need it. Just turn into a little bird and fly far away." Raven whispers slinking up next to her the warmth from the witch makes Hermione's pulse jump. "Tell me how much did I inspire your little animagus?"

"That was long time before you." Hermione answers with a chuckle.

"Such a shame, I was almost honoured. Tell you what how about I inspire in another way." Raven promises leaning closer her breath ghosting across Hermione's shoulder.

"I thought I told you I wasn't interested?" Hermione replies eyeing the witch next to her.

"Well you did… Then you come dressed in all this how could I just leave you be?"

"You're married Raven." Hermione answers turning to the witch.

"Maybe, but that's my problem not yours. You enjoy the rest of your evening, you know where I'll be if you change your mind."

With those words Raven steps away heading to search the area, dressed in trousers and black jacket Hermione wonders how the witch can escape tradition of robes. None the less, this is Raven and she doubts anyone will want to tell her otherwise.

Taking one last breath of air, she heads back into the room, where Neville intercepts her dragging her to the crowd that has gathered. The band playing their most favourite song she cannot help but join in as Luna leans against her both of them dancing in beat with one another. The room bounces in her vision the crowd growing in number she loses track of who dances with her. Thankfully, Neville stays close by, pushing any unwanted advisors away using his body as a shield.

Half way through the next song, heart pumping, body sweaty she leans on Neville, his chest flexing under her weight as she presses her forehead to his shirt. He rocks them both in a slow dance as she catches her breath Luna lost to her own trance as she dances unaided to the music.

"I'm pissed." Hermione whispers into the lapels of Neville's suit.

"I noticed." Neville chuckles.

"Why aren't you?" Hermione asks.

"Because after Luna's first glass I realised it was spiked. Didn't you notice?"

"No… yes. Maybe."

"Wanted a bit of fun?"

"I'm so horny…" Hermione whispers making Neville choke on fresh air. "I mean like seriously horny."

"I get the point." Neville splutters face flushed. "Not considering Fleur are you?"

"No, no, no too many problems with that. If someone just walked in here stark naked I'm not sure what I'd do."

"I don't think we should be having this conversation." Neville answers glancing around.

"Just promise me, that you won't let me wander off with someone."

"Even Raven?"

"Especially Raven."

He chuckles before putting her back on her feet placing an arm around her shoulder to stabilise her, she sway to the music as Luna crashes against her side for a hug. Wrapping her arms around Luna, Hermione joins the witch as she bobs to the music the room spinning. She will have to call it a night soon, perhaps after one more drink.

"'Mione." A hand curls round her arm as Neville retracts. "Are you okay?"

"M'good." Hermione mutters accepting Fleur's arm.

Unconvinced, Fleur merely smiles attaching herself to Hermione's side and scowling at any who dares get within an inch of her. _What right does she have over me? She's just helping, only concerned. Concerned I will move on. I am pissed lets not pick an argument._ She shakes the thoughts from her mind; she will not pick a fight tonight. Too much going on to pick a fight.

BANG.

A scream breaks out the music grinding to a standstill, a door blows open a spell flying through the air hitting an Auror. Shouting breaks out the dance breaks up people darting for cover. Another Auror falls, the intruder darting through the hall without stopping heading straight for the Minister.

"Stop!" An Auror calls a spell leaving his wand.

The intruder slides on his knees, the spell flying overhead and destroying the door behind. With speed, the intruder springs to his feet drawing a large knife and slicing the Auror. Blood squirts more screams erupts.

"'Mione!" Fleur shouts dragging Hermione away from the fight. "Move."

"Stay calm!" Snape's voice bellows over the shouting as he emerges with Professor Black.

"Move along." Professor Black orders ushering the students pass.

"Mione!" Hermione shrugs out the grip the current of students pull Fleur along before she grab her.

Turning back to the fight, Hermione watches transfixed as the attacked removes any opposition, anxiously she watches Tonks step in. Lifting her dress, Hermione pulls her wand out, drunk or not she will not allow Tonks to come to harm.

Five Aurors including Tonks swarm the intruder; they duck and weave through spells repelling the Aurors as though they were nothing. The knife cuts through flesh with ease as Lord Riddle moves forward raising his wand. Tonks narrowly dodges the knife spell striking her side, Hermione steps forward raising her own wand.

A hand wraps around her arm tugging her back into the furious Professor Black.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hisses.

"Helping." Hermione protests struggling in the iron grip.

"You won't…" Professor Black begins only to break off as a cry rips through the air.

Another Auror hits the floor, in a flash the intruder rushes for Lord Riddle. Staring in shock, Hermione watches the knife rise into the air glinting in the torch light. Smack. A foot collides with the intruder a well-placed kick sending them flying backwards. Dazed the intruder rises to attack wielding his knife he swipes. Clang two blades clash the intruder staring down Raven as she pushes him off. She swirls swiping out his legs and narrowly missing his throat with her knife.

They fight dirty, a cut rips Raven's jacket, she ducks out the way removing the jacket and throwing it to the floor. She lashes out a kick to the face breaking a jaw as the intruder hits the ground blood squirting from his mouth.

"Murderer!" They scream rushing Raven in the hopes to get to Lord Riddle.

Tensing Hermione moves to help only to find Professor Black has hold of her, unrelenting as they watch the fight. A knife embeds deep into flesh a small gasp echoes in the silence, disbelieving eyes turn to the stomach cut open. The victor stepping back, hands bloody as a knife falls to the floor, followed by the intruder who collapses to their knees. Shock plastered on their face as they gaze at the wound, before slouching motionless to the ground.

Professor Black releases her hold as Raven wipes the blood from her knife with a piece of cloth. Stepping over the fallen intruder, she goes to aid the Aurors, Tonks already climbing to her feet as Professor Black moves to help.

Motionless, Hermione watches the twitching body of the intruder unable to look away. Their eyes connect she watches life slowly ebb from their body, the intruder no older than thirty. One word repeating on their lips like a mantra a prayer to their god. Until the last piece of life, slips away and a few words slip unbidden from their lips.

" _My baby boy…_ "

She shudders staring at the body, the blood that oozes out decorating the floor. A person steps into her vision blocking her view a hand gently turns her around. Professor McGonagall moves her through the hall to join the other students milling around outside. The party is over it would seem, the chatter alive with what could be happening.

Neville finds her first, his arms wrapping around her in a fierce hug, she hugs him back just as fiercely. The drink wearing off life returning to the forefront of her mind. Why did the intruder risk so much? How did he get onto Hogwarts grounds? _Who did Riddle kill?_

She smiles reassuringly at Neville, searching the crowd for Fleur, she finds the witch chatting intimately with Bill. The couple holding hands, she turns away the night becoming unnaturally cold. _At least she has someone._ Neville turns back to comfort Luna leaving Hermione alone in the crowd of people. She has no one to turn to, no one to talk to other than family. She is grateful for the Tonks taking her in, but she wishes she could have someone to curl up to in the night. Someone she could trust and love.

Stepping through the crowd, she heads back towards the castle, flicking her wand and transfiguring her dress into something a bit more comfortable. The dance is over for the Champions, but Hogwarts still celebrates. She Leaves the arena behind following the stream of students back to the castle, Neville trudging along behind.

"You coming?" Neville asks as she pauses towards the entrance.

"I'll catch you up, need some fresh air." Hermione promises.

He pauses by her side, wanting to argue, but decides better of it, deciding to turn away and head to the common room. She settles on one of the ledges to the window gazing down at the Auror activity. Wondering how the man made it through all the security, did they have help?

She shivers at the thought, before her mind journeys back to Raven the witch was lightning fast. Raven didn't even break a sweat as she took him out; it makes Hermione wonder what the witch is like with a wand? _She is related to Professor Black. She even holds the surname; they would not let her keep it without proof._

Watching the students roam past, Hermione smiles at those who notice her lingering in the shadows, chuckles at the ones struggling to get into one another's pants. She shakes her head turning her attention back to the Arena, the chatter of Aurors outside. How did they get past the Dementors? She dismisses her thoughts, too light headed to care.

"Can I join you?" A sultry voice asks placing a cup of punch.

"You know it's spiked right?" Hermione asks regarding Raven.

"Why else would I be drinking it?" Raven chuckles standing next to her.

Hermione chuckles accepting the goblet and sipping the contents before handing back to the witch beside her. Raven eyes dance with amusement as she gulps the goblet, the adrenaline pouring of the witch in waves it makes Hermione shiver. A hand curls across Hermione's shoulder Raven leaning in casually.

"I warned you, shouldn't be on your own." Raven whispers against her ear.

"I'm not on my own."

A tiny smile graces the Auror's lips, as dark eyes travel across Hermione's body. She could blame the drink, could place the blame on to the spiked punch. None the less, the wiser part of her knows better, the truth is she craves the attention of someone else. Someone who sees her more than just a bookworm and the brains of a group.

She captures Raven's lips with her own, two arms circling her waist and holding against the window. Tongues clash in urgency and unrestrained lust, Hermione loses herself to the kiss. Her arms grab the leather jacket pulling Raven closer to her as they fight for dominance. They break apart lust clouding Raven's eyes, a whisper in the back of Hermione mind warning why she should not be doing this.

Panting she rests her swirling head against Raven's shoulder, trying to ground herself to reality. Tensing as the witch's hand travels against her ribs, her heart jumping as Raven chuckles in her ear. _Should not be doing this._ The world is still spinning and every time she closes her eyes, she sees the eyes of the intruder staring back at her. The empty eyes that stare unseeing. She shivers realising that the witch holding her is the one responsible for the actions.

She just wants to forget, wants to escape the world and enjoy life for a split second. Tired of those relying on her, the scheming of the games and the chanting of her name. She misses the comfort of another soul; even if Raven is married, it is only a physical thing. _I can lie to myself for tonight._

Raven interrupts her thoughts, pulling her chin to the side and stealing her breath away with a searing kiss. Teeth bite her bottom lip begging entrance as a tongue swirls against Hermione's stealing a breathless moan. _I need to stop._ She stumbles slightly in the grip, her shoes becoming uncomfortable.

A cough interrupts them, making Raven pull away and glare at the intruder. Blinking, Hermione steps back from the embrace only to find herself against the cold stonewall. With a slight shiver, she finds Professor Black standing next to them, unimpressed with the compromising position. Not meeting the cold eyes of her Professor, Hermione plucks the drink from the side and sips repeatedly. Willing the alcohol to numb her embarrassment.

"Gonzales." Black mutters the gloom form the corridor clawing at her robes.

"What brings you by?" Raven questions shuffling awkwardly.

"You were missing, so was Granger didn't take too long to put together."

"Yep, she's safe you can run along."

"No Aurors inside the school."

"Nymph's always hanging around." Raven protests.

"A graduated student." Black replies shortly.

"You can't be serious?" Raven argues stepping closer to her aunt.

"I won't say it again."

Hermione watches the standoff, tense as Raven stares at her aunt, before clicking her tongue. She steps back the tension evaporating as she turns swiftly and storms towards the exit. Slightly relieved Hermione watches the witch disappear still sipping her drink, at least it means she will not be making any more mistakes tonight.

A hand swipes the goblet out of her hands making her jump as the goblet clatters against the floor bouncing along the stone.

"It's fucking spiked." Black hisses with anger.

"I know." Hermione answers flustered.

"Of course you do," Is the harsh whisper. "Enjoy your alcohol driven stupor."

With those words, Black vanishes into the darkness disappearing from view leaving a very flustered Hermione behind. Confused she stares after the witch, slight anger building inside. Who is Black to tell her whom she can or cannot see? What right does the witch have to judge her? For the last six years she made Hermione's life hell, all of a sudden she cares. No Hermione will not stand for it.

Stumbling forward she heads for the stairs; perhaps she should charm a suit of armour to stalk Professor Black. She chuckles at the thought stumbling through the school. Considers the idea in detail, planning the action down to the last dot. She pauses atop the stairs looking towards the Gryffindor Common room before considering going to give the witch a piece of her mind.

She heads to the professor's quarters stumbling over her feet she follows the corridor to the quarters preparing herself for a fight. Her hand pounds the wood, demanding entrance she creates a rhythm knock, knock, knocking, knock, knock… knocking. The door swings open Professor Black staring at her in annoyance.

"What are you doing?" She demands folding her arms.

"You have no right to cock block me." Hermione splutters earning a surprised look form her Professor. "I mean it's bad enough I have to watch everyone else hump like freaking bunnies."

"You're drunk." Black points out with a sigh.

"That's a very cynical view; I like to think I am indulging the lesser side of life."

"A what?"

"No idea, sounded good though." Hermione chuckles playing with her hair and staring off into the distance.

"Professor Black?" A prefect calls appearing around the corner.

"Evening Collins," Black replies still eyeing Hermione. "What brings you by?"

"Heard talking, is Granger okay?"

"M'fine. Why does everyone eep asking that?" Hermione hicks up.

"You heard her she's fine." Black replies with a smirk.

"You know you're just like… like…" Hermione trails off lost for words.

"I don't mind Professor I can take her back to Gryffindor." Collins insists stepping forward.

"Kettle call pot Black, that's it… Oh no, not in a racist way though, don't mean it like that." Hermione rambles.

"I think Granger is quite happy losing points for you Gryffindor's Collins." Black chuckles.

"I can tell you where to shove my points." Hermione replies.

"I don't mind honestly Professor." Collins pleads eyeing Hermione in slight worry.

"Run along Collins, I'll make sure Granger gets back."

Uncertain, Collins turns and leaves heading back the way he came. Hermione wave's goodbye to him before Black curls a hand in her robe and drags her into the room. Stumbling Hermione steadies herself on the table as Black sweeps past.

"I'm going to get you a potion and then when your sober I'm going to make you watch our interactions." Black comments pausing next to her side.

"It's a nice room," Hermione murmurs looking around the living space. "I was expecting a coffin and chains hanging from the walls if I'm honest."

"That's at one of my other houses when I'm feeling gothic along with my torture devices."

Hermione stares at the witch next to her, unsure if she is joking or not. Feeling sluggish Hermione fails to interpret the smirk sent her way; instead, she leans to the side to eye the little kitchen no bigger than a cupboard. It is like a tiny little flat, they are standing in the living room with a round and chairs and only a few feet away sits a bed.

"Didn't think you would need torture devices to make someone talk." Hermione replies earning a small smile for Black.

"True," Black concedes her dark eyes running along Hermione's body.

Shivering under the intense gaze, Hermione knows it is just Black's way of seeing if she is a potential danger. None the less, she still enjoys the gaze that lingers, her heart jumping excitedly in her chest hoping Black might do something. _Do I like her like that? She will not, not after what happened with Raven._

"You really shouldn't be here." Black replies almost quietly.

"Where?" Hermione asks not following the conversation.

"In my room," Is the sigh. "I should have let Collins take you back."

"Well here now," Hermione replies noticing a tiny little trinket on the table.

Bending over she eyes the little gem, before glancing back at the witch to her side. "Can I touch it?"

"You've never asked before." Is the smart reply. "But yes you can touch."

"Don't know with you could be a potential dangerous weapon." Hermione says picking up the small little gem.

Black mutters something behind her, but Hermione is not paying attention as she plays with the little gem, the green glinting in the light before placing it back on the table. Standing back up, she spares the gem one last look before turning back to Black. Only to find the witch standing right next to her, only centimetres apart. Swallowing, she inhales Black's natural sent, making her already spinning mind twirl with confusion.

"So your parents?" Black mutters eyes darker than usual.

"I'm drunk not stupid." Hermione chuckles, holding the chair tightly behind her.

"If you say so."

"I'm not stupid." Hermione argues.

"Then what are you doing with Raven?" Is the short response.

"Nothing,"

"Didn't look like nothing."

"It has nothing to do with you what I do and don't do."

"It does actually, being a Professor and all." Black replies acid lacing her words.

"You're neither Professor of my house and you never gave a damn before." Hermione argues stepping toe to toe with the witch. "I don't see why you suddenly start caring."

"Because she is married and my niece." Black says in deliberately slowness. "She's made enough mistakes in life; don't want a student adding another."

"It's her life, what we do is up to us."

A hand curls on Hermione's shoulder, long fingers pressing against her collarbone as Black fights the anger that swells. It should scare Hermione, she really wants to be scared, except it excites her makes her heart leap with a promise of something to happen. _I really need to talk to Andy about this._

"Stay away from Raven."

"Fine." Hermione answers, she'll stay away, but Raven always finds her.

"Fine?" Black repeats sceptically.

"I'm not the one chasing her." Hermione shrugs. "You want Raven to stay away, talk to Raven."

The shrug dislodges the chain around her neck, making it jingle slightly the cold metal bumping Black's thumb. Turning Black's attention from the argument to the chain around Hermione's neck.

"A gift from Raven?" Black asks.

"Not exactly." Hermione replies heart pounding. "Someone else."

She hopes Black does not ask any more questions has seen the witches response to Hermione talking to Andy before. To learn Andy gave Hermione an heirloom – well she doesn't know what it might make the witch do.

Thankfully, Black does not ask any more questions simply regards Hermione before withdrawing her hand, making Hermione sigh in relief. The relief is short lived when the hand plucks the necklace up to reveal the pendant dangling on the end. Black grows stock still, eyeing the pendant before cradling it in her hand.

"This is my sisters." Black whispers. "We were all given one at birth… I thought she threw it away."

Licking her lips, Hermione eyes the pendant, heart pounding beneath her rib cage. Her mind still swirling she really wants to sit down, she does not feel too great. Black clenches her fist around the pendant before releasing it again.

"How did you get it?" Black demands.

"Andy gave it to me." Hermione answers plucking the pendant from Black not wanting the witch to break it.

"She gave it to you?" Is the sceptical reply.

"Yeah along with a promise." Hermione answers with a smile twiddling with the pendant. "She gives me lots of things… I don't know why."

"Like what?"

"Jewellery, these bracelets were a gift." Hermione jingles the bracelets on her arm before shrugging.

"She just gives them to you?"

"It's what you do with presents." Hermione answers confused.

"What do you give her?"

"A headache." Hermione chuckles remembering all the times she has made the witch panic. "Not much I'm stone broke and well Andy never wants anything. I usually get her flowers but she always forgets to water them."

Hermione realises she's rambling, letting her tongue run wild when really all she wants is to sober up and go back to her bed. She should have stayed with Neville he would have stopped her from doing anything stupid.

"That potion?" Hermione asks, clutching the chair behind once more.

"I'll make it." Black comments strangely quiet as she heads into the kitchen.

"I'm just going to sit." Hermione replies heading to the tiniest sofa in the world.

She sits but misjudges the angle and falls on the floor instead. "I'm going to lie on the floor."

She hears Professor Black snort from the kitchen as the carpet greets with a comfortable feel she makes herself at home. Curling up on the floor, she drags a nearby blanket on top of her, inhaling the smell of Professor Black it lulls her to sleep.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

A prod to her stomach wakes her, groggy she blinks awake, and a banging headache making her wince as the sun fills the room. Looking up she finds Professor Black staring at her. _Oh god what did I do?_ Startled she sits up, realising she is on the floor in an unknown room a blanket draped over her a cushion abandoned on the floor behind her.

"Morning." Black greets with a smirk. "Sleep well?"

"Where am I?" Hermione asks looking around the room.

"My private quarters, you decided to visit last night and give me a piece of your mind. I'll show you the memories if you're inclined?"

Embarrassed she rubs her face to hide her burning cheeks. What did she say? What did she do? Professor Black is far too happy; it means she made a fool out of herself someway.

"I'll get you a potion." Black chuckles sweeping into the kitchen, opening cupboards and slamming them once more.

Wincing at each bang, Hermione groggily gets to her feet grasping a chair for support. She has not felt like this in a very long time. She clutches her stomach that aches. Feeling as though she is going to puke at any second. Her head swims, a small sweat breaking out on her neck as she braces herself for a potion.

"You going to be sick?" Black asks emerging into the room once more.

Not daring to open her mouth Hermione nods, still woozy. Like lightening, Black is guiding her to the bath room muttering threats under her breath, the pain Hermione will be in if she pukes in her room. Hermione has a second to acknowledge how nice the bathroom is before she is clutching the toilet and puking her guts up.

"Can't handle your drink Granger?" Black smirks sitting on the bath.

Groaning at the taunt, Hermione stays close to the toilet annoyed at herself for getting so drunk. It is unusual for her though, she's normally good at handling her drink, and she has drank plenty of times with Tonks. A favourite past time of theirs over the summer.

A knock at the door makes Black rise grumbling about stupid students as she goes to answer. IN between bouts of puking, Hermione hears the whispered conversation in the other room. _Is that blood?_ She stares at her vomit wondering if it is blood or not before flushing. She pukes again as the door behind her crashes open the bickering entering the bathroom.

"She can't handle her alcohol she'll be fine." Black says standing in the doorway.

"Well if you answered when someone tries calling, you would know Bella this is not the case." Is sharp response from Andy?

"Andy?" Hermione mutters.

A cool hand presses to her forehead, as Andy makes sure her hair is tied behind her. A comforting hand rubs her back as she retches once more. Andy pulls out her wand pressing it to the back of Hermione's neck removing the sensation of the need to puke.

"I was busy." Black comments.

"Sleeping no doubt. It's poison Bella," Andy snaps passing Hermione a towel to wipe her face. "Whoever put alcohol in the punch also laced it with poison. Nearly all the contestants are ill minus a few and half of Hogwarts and several Aurors were poisoned. Now help me get her up."

Pulling Hermione to her feet Andy struggles to carry her to the door. Earning a sigh of annoyance from Professor Black who moves Andy out the way before hooking Hermione's arm around her shoulder. With no help, Black half carries half drags Hermione behind Andy. Too woozy to care about embarrassment, Hermione concentrates on walking.

"How much did you drink?" Andy asks Hermione.

"Don't know two maybe three cups."

Holding Professor Black's robes Hermione notices the few students in the halls talking to Aurors who are jotting down comments. She passes the green faces of the Weasely Twins who wave at her in acknowledgment. She knows they would never do this, only ever wanting to cause pranks but even they would not poison the school.

"You know what this means right?" Black asks half way to the hospital.

"It's happened again." Andy replies.

"Tom is going to be furious."

"We'll catch who did this." Andy answers helping Hermione up the stairs. "How you feeling?"

"Like death." Hermione answers.

"Silly question really."

They reach the hospital where Madam Pomfrey rushes out to greet them. Hermione swallows at the amount of students on beds; she has never seen the school this way before. They have created new beds that line the corridor for all the students.

"Place her on here."

Between the two of them, Professor Black and Andy manage to lie her on the bed. Grateful for the comfort Hermione curls up into a ball as Andy drapes a blanket over her. Grasping Andy's hand, Hermione tugs the witch a little closer not wanting to raise her voice.

"Neville?" She asks.

"He's fine; he didn't drink much sitting with Luna at the moment. Rest Hermione you'll be fine soon."

She does not argue merely let sleep claim her.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

Despite the rough start, it does not take long for Hermione to heal and get better, Pomfrey believes it has something to do with her emptying her own stomach and ridding the poison from her system. Still though they give her the antidote to take late in the afternoon. She recovers quicker than most do; those who fell into a deep sleep were force fed the potion. Luna remains in the hospital with Neville by her side until she is well enough to leave.

With cramps Hermione settles in the great hall aware of the many students missing, she knows this will inspire a great investigation. She wonders who they will put a head of the investigation.

Harry and Ron were also poisoned, Harry fairing worst the Ron, who she suspects was too busy kissing Lavender to drink too much. They discharged Harry in the evening not long after Lily paid him a visit, giving Hermione a hug in passing. Not long after Harry, they discharged Luna although not quite her chirpy self she was up and walking once more.

In truth, the whole ordeal scared Hermione. Makes her question who is desperate enough to poison nearly everyone in the school? That is when the news came that one student did not wake up, one of the contestants from America died. An odd hush crept along the school that night, as Hermione and Neville sat side by side in silence.

From a window, Hermione watched the American team break down at the news. The next day a two-minute silence followed the death, a partygoer who drank too much. Luna stayed close to Neville all day, not wanting to leave his side. Harry sat with Hermione most the day, a part of her wonders why, but the other part acknowledges Harry as a brother.

They both watched as Ron and Lavender had an argument on the same day, each one storming off in another direction. The next level of the Championships is nearly due so Hermione nudged Harry to go see if Ron was okay. She could no longer comfort her old friend and even if she could, she did not want to, not anymore.

Tonks found her that day hugging her before carrying on with her job. The Auror presence increased with the poisoning. A small part of Hermione wonders if the intruder had anything to do with it. Was he just a distraction? Everyone knew someone spiked the punch; did the Intruder become a distraction to take everyone's mind of the punch?

"Hermione." Someone calls snatching Hermione from her thoughts.

"Hey Cho." Hermione greets.

"Professor Black wants you."

"What for?" Hermione asks setting her book down.

"She didn't say. She's in her classroom, I wouldn't keep her waiting." With those words, Cho walks away.

Curious, Hermione collects her belongings before heading off in the direction of the classroom. Taking the steps, two at a time she wonders what Professor Black could possibly want. Pausing outside the classroom, Hermione takes a breath before knocking. Apprehension crawling along her spine, a bad feeling growing in her gut.

"Enter." Professor Black calls.

Pushing the door open, Hermione enters the room Professor Black sat behind her desk with piles of paperwork, a single chair sitting in front of the desk.

"Shut the door." Black orders not looking up.

Swallowing, Hermione closes the door behind her before walking towards the table. Black points to the single chair in front of silently ordering Hermione to take a seat. Settling into the wooden chair, Hermione reorganises her robe waiting for Black to speak.

"You're looking well." Black says after a few minutes of silence.

"Erm thank you."

"Do you feel better?" Black asks lifting her head to look at Hermione.

"Yes?"

"It's a simple question, yes or no."

"Then yes." Hermione answers unnerved by the witch. "What's this about?"

"As you are aware someone poisoned the school and the contestants. Now this leaves us with several ideas, there is someone madly in love with a contestant that why want the best for them and decided to help by poisoning the school. This is unlikely scenario. We have a possible serial killer. Again unlikely. Or a contestant tried to take out all the other contestants so they could win."

"Okay." Hermione replies unsure where this is going.

"Do you have any suspicions?" Black asks folding her hands together.

"No." Hermione answers truthfully.

"None at all?" Black replies.

"No, no one. Professor why…"

"Before the dance where were you?" Black asks interrupting.

"Getting ready."

"Who with?"

"Ginny was helping me get ready for the dance."

"Anyone collaborate this?" Black continues jotting everything down.

"Neville, Tonks and Luna we were all a good hour."

"After that?"

"I was at the dance; I spoke to you at the dance." Hermione protests.

"You disappeared during the dance for twenty minutes, people remember seeing you leave. Why is that?"

"Am I… Am I a suspect?" Hermione demands.

"Answer the question."

"No not until you tell me what the hell this is about." Hermione argues.

"Truth is Granger; you have a lot to gain by ridding the competition. You have the means to access the punch, you admitted yourself that you knew it was spiked. Drank enough to make yourself look ill then you made sure you were out the way in my room when the school broke out in worry. When you woke up you were sick to rid the poison from your body, it's all a bit suspicious."

"So you think I intentionally poisoned the school?" Hermione scoffs in disbelief. "I didn't do anything."

"Then answer the questions."

God she was so wrong, she actually believed for a moment that Professor Black gave a damn. Actually cared somewhat about her. That the last six years was just them getting used to each other. She was so wrong; to be accused of something this atrocious crime, Black truly did not know anything about her. _She could be just doing her job, has to ask everyone… However, no one else from Gryffindor has seen the witch. Only me. Why me?_

"Why is it assumed that I need to poison people to win?" Hermione demands agitated.

"Everyone knows you won't make it past the next round." Black replies with a chuckle. "You're the only one with a motive."

She feels like crying, she actually thought Black might have changed perception of her after their little battle. Nevertheless, she was wrong, she let down some of her defences let the witch close only for Black to stab her in the heart. She really wants to cry. She fights the urge anger boiling under the surface and frustration. What did her blood status have to do with anything?

"I didn't do it." Hermione protests her voice cracking a little. "I don't intend to win."

"You're a champion though."

"No I'm not."

"You have Tonks training you, my sister, Lupin and Neville admitted aloud he doesn't want to win… So that leaves you little miss Champion."

"I'm not a sodding champion." Hermione spits jumping to her feet.

"Sit down."

"No," Hermione shakes her head in disbelief. "I won't sit here and listen to slander."

"Granger you have the means, the knowledge…"

"I also have a heart." Hermione interrupts. "How do I know you didn't do it?"

"Excuse me?" Black growls rising to her feet.

"Why not Professor, you have the knowledge the means and the connections. In addition, your own little nephew who is champion and don't deny it, everyone knows it was fixed for Draco to get entrance. I know his a champion, seen it with my own eyes."

"You have ten seconds to withdraw that accusation…"

"Or what? You'll try to beat me in a duel?" Hermione demands vibrating with hurt. "We know how that will work out."

"Granger you are treading a very thin line." Black hisses.

"Fine if you must know, when I wasn't with Fleur or Neville I was with Raven. Ask your niece I'm sure she'll collaborate my story."

"Did she get you anything too?" Black snaps angry.

"What?" Hermione asks taking a step back.

"Well since my sister buys her affection of you, I'm wondering if you ask the same of my niece."

Stunned, Hermione stares at the witch in confusion, removing the hair out of eyes she feel the necklace bump her chest. Andy's heirloom. She clutches the necklace through her robe, Black's eyes darting to the motion before looking back up.

"You think…" She trails off in disgust.

"I think nothing, I know. Seen it all before Granger. Championships do funny things to people, shows there true intentions."

Swallowing, Hermione shakes her head hiding her face from the witch as a single tear falls. Black has no idea, she really has no idea what or who Hermione is. Her heart breaks slightly; she will never be able to trust the witch after this. Pulling the necklace from around her neck, Hermione stares at the heirloom.

"She gave me this as a promise… A promise that I would hand it back after the championships is finished. That I would personally put it in her hand. I thought she was being foolish, over exaggerating the games. She gave it to me before the first Level. After that I kept it safe, 'cause I knew that I might not be able to keep the promise."

Removing the necklace from around her neck Hermione meets her Professor's eyes. She feels nothing – just numb, licking her lips she eyes the necklace once more.

"I know I'm not meant to leave the next round." Hermione answers staring at the pendant. "But just because I'm a _mudblood_ in your eyes doesn't mean I will result to cheating."

Black leans forward on the desk staring at Hermione in unrestrained fury, angry with Hermione for calling her out. The door opens behind them stopping Black from screaming the place down. Hermione drops the pendant on the table, on top of the notes from their meeting the small necklace making a rather loud thump.

"Give that to Andy," Hermione whispers as students take their seats. "I look forward to what has been arranged to knock me out."

"Granger." Black hisses, eyeing the rest of her classmates.

This is her class, but she will not stay today, not after this. "I'm sorry Professor I don't feel so well."

With those words, Hermione turns away, ignoring Professor Black as she repeats her name. She does not make eye contact with any of her classmates, in fear of not being able to keep her tears from falling if she does.

"Longbottom sit down." Black orders. "Longbottom!"

Neville follows her out the class shutting the door on Professor Black. Hermione barely makes it down a few corridors before collapsing against a wall, Neville wrapping his arms around her she cries. Deep sobs into his chest she would never do something like that.

"It's alright." Neville whispers rocking her. "I have sweets."

She laughs into his robe, glad that she has Neville to rely on. "Also detention as well."

"Most likely."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"Welcome to the fourth level," Riddle's voice rings out above them.

Nervous Hermione rolls her shoulders not fully prepared for the level. She goes to touch her necklace only to realise it is still no there. She has not spoken to Professor Black in three days, her homework is overdue for certain things but she feels no motivation to do them. She wants nothing to do with Professor Black nothing at all.

Snape is with them preparing them for the level, she told him what happened, and he was less than impressed with either her or Professor Black. Whether or not Snape has spoken to Professor Black remains a mystery, however, there was a rumour that the pair was caught arguing outside a classroom only yesterday.

Nothing has come of the investigation into the poisoning, Hermione suspects it is still ongoing but doubts they will find anyone guilty. The more interesting news broke out that Ron and Lavender have broken up. It always amazed Hermione how trivial gossip always excited the masses more than real news.

Snape pats her back before leaving; she braces herself for the level. No apparating again in this level makes her wonder what they will be facing now. The door lifts up, the crowd cheering as they enter the arena.

"All thirty one contestants are in the arena today, you aim today is…"

 _She swallows; she is going to die to day._

* * *

 **A/n:** Alright guys I have edited this, I was just checking it but because I've been reading and writing this for the last few hours it's all just blurred into one big thing. Any mistakes I'll come back around with fresh eyes to fix it. Sorry again for the late update hopefully back on track next week. Also apologies for the angst, I mean I gave you Bellamione and just ripped it all away... It's going to get worse before it gets better. So I was thinking how many chapters will this hit and I'm going to guess between 40 - 50 chapters give or take... Then again I might go over again haha. Till next time when I'm a bit more with it. Now if you excuse me I have to go clean ferrets. Till next time.


	22. Level Four - No Escape

**A/n:** So here we are again, can I just say the response to the last chapter was absolutely insane and yes I am still very far behind in replying to reviews. In truth I can't remember the last time I did reply which is just awful. So I am not ignoring you just these last few weeks have been very busy. Secondarily it was mentioned in a review that this story may be a one sided love but that's not my style. All or nothing when it comes to love.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains violence, scenes some may or may not find disturbing, swearing and healthy dose of heart wrenching stuff.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Level Four - No Escape**_

"Welcome to the fourth level of the Championships, all thirty one contestants are in the arena today. There is only one flag, work as a team or separate you must reach the flag before the time runs out. Good luck."

 _She swallows; she is going to die to day._

The canon sounds rocking the roof above them, the doors squealing as it lifts high into the air, Neville smiles at her in reassurance. She half expects someone to be standing outside the door ready to remove her from the games.

Taking a deep breath, they step out into the light, the sky slightly dark today, rain clouds rolling in, grass beneath their feet. She bounces on the balls of her feet feeling the grass, before analysing the area ahead of them. A small fake town sits in the middle, wooden buildings created for this fight.

Clutching her wand, she eyes the flag in the distance, preparing herself for the fight ahead. There is thirty contestants today, all of them in the same arena. The very thought makes her shiver; she is not meant to leave this level, any one of the Contestants could be primed to take her out.

"I almost forgot to mention…" Riddle's voice rings out. "The sons of Mordus are also in the level. Good luck."

"The what?" Neville asks glancing at Hermione.

"I have no idea." Hermione replies looking around, she nods to a nearby hedge where they crouch low.

"What's the plan?" Neville questions peering over the hedge to scout the area.

"There's a possible twenty eight targets out there, that's not counting the sons of whatever."

"We've faced greater odds."

"When was this?" Is Hermione's sceptical response.

"When you helped me get through potions."

"True that." Hermione concedes, before pausing. "You hear that?"

Craning his neck, Neville listens for anything out the ordinary. It is too quiet for Hermione's liking even the crowd is silent. A faint murmur of talking from nearby contestants a gentle ticking in the distance to remind them they are all on the clock. That is when she hears it again… laughing. High-pitched laughing like a hyena the sound sends chills down her back. Neville tenses beside her, the sound of whooshing in the distance.

"Come out to play!"

BANG.

The air rips apart no more than three feet from them, throwing Hermione to the floor, three brooms rushing overhead. Shouting breaks out in the distance, spells dance in the light, the sky breaks open and the first droplets of rain falls.

Laughing erupts once more followed by another explosion, cries from contestants as Sons of Mordus rush through the sky on brooms dropping explosions. Crawling forward, Hermione takes cover in the hedge, Neville shifting in beside her as the sons fly overhead once more. Searching for victims.

"CONTESTANTS!" They shout.

Barking breaks out, deep growling noise, then all hell breaks loose. Giant dogs enter the arena, followed by men in suits, spells bouncing off their armour. Watching through the leaves, Hermione swallows as the sons make short work of Dumstrang group, tearing through them as though no challenge.

A red flare breaks into the sky, the sons stupefy the contestants wanting to escape, the dogs prowling away looking for more victims.

"We need to move." Neville orders clutching her leg.

"Need to get to cover." Hermione agrees.

"Agreed."

"How?"

"Set the bastards on fire."

Heart pounding, Hermione eyes the approaching sons and their armour. They are strong but slow, the dogs will not attack through fire. Neville is right. She will have to create a firestorm to escape this.

"You've got this." Neville promises. "I'll distract them."

"Neville no." She orders, she is not ready yet.

He ignores her plea, choosing to exit their cover and knock a son of a flying broom. The man hits the ground with a smack knocking him out but gaining the attention of his brothers. Spells fly at Neville, she fights her anxiety she cannot let Neville face a downfall at her expense. None the less, she is not ready for this, not ready for a full fight. _Where is my Gryffindor courage?_

"Reducto!" Neville takes out one of the sons but three more are bearing down on him.

Two more are rushing from the sky screaming and shouting with sheer glee. Neville does not back down, fully confident in Hermione's ability. Despite her shaking hands, she appears from the hedge, the whole world watching, and eyes boring into her. _If I do this… the world will know._

"'Mione." Neville whispers repelling another attack.

There's five of them now, two on brooms and three on foot, Neville's spells bouncing of their armour as though nothing. Barking makes itself known two dogs running towards them, massive things, bigger than wolves. A part of her knows these are not your average dog; someone has been playing with their genetics.

"I'm going to make you both cry." A brother taunts before whistling his dogs. "Start with the legs."

Saliva dripping between fangs, Hermione swallows at the feral look in the dog's eyes. Their feet pounding the grass. _I cannot do this Not with this many to fight._

"'Mione." Neville whispers desperately.

She goes to clutch her necklace finding only skin, _she took it remember. Thought I was dirt she used me. Like everyone does._ Anger swells, she clicks her neck as the man grins at her licking his lips. The act repulses her, makes her skin boil with restrained anger.

"Burn bitch." Hermione hisses, eyes dilating.

 _Fiendfyre._ The spell erupts from her wand, tearing through the air, Neville dives behind her as the dogs yelp in fear and slide to a halt in front of her. The grass scorches the men on their brooms fall to the ground the spell ripping through the air. Stealing the oxygen from around them, the heat blistering.

The men in suits choke, stumbling backwards, throwing hexes in her direction. Neville protects them both with a shield. Flicking her wrist, she conducts a symphony with fire losing herself to the motion. Pouring her anger through her wand, aiming at the unsuspecting victims who stumble and run away. The spell protecting them from the crowd - bursts - fire ripping through the arena bellowing up into the sky above. A living fiery bird that roars, eyeing the crowd in disinterest before ploughing back down towards the retreating men.

They shed their armour in favour of running, panicking in their haste they push past contestants who take the opportunity to strike them down. Most diving aside from the fire watching the beast as it chases after the men.

A gentle hand touches her shoulder, bringing her back to reality, she blinks repeatedly, chest heaving the fire still breathing. With another flick of her wand, the fire dies out vanishing into nothing as rain falls into the arena. She becomes aware of her damp robe, her wet hair and the hushed crowd.

Licking her lips she glances back at Neville who gives her a thumbs up, rolling her eyes she shuffles her robe eyeing the destruction to the spell meant to contain them. The crystal ball that records her burnt, a crack running down the middle of it, the red beady eye continues to record.

"My bad." She murmurs with a crooked grin at the camera.

A roaring cheer breaks out from the crowd just as another spell covers the top of the arena, cast by Lord Riddle himself. She turns back to the town eyeing the flag that glitters in the distance, stepping forward.

A wand raises at her, she draws her own a spell forming on her lips in defence. When a blue glow engulfs the son sending him hurtling to the floor. Gulping Hermione turns her wand to the newcomer, Neville mirroring her actions.

"Greetings." Gabrielle grins strutting towards her with fellow Beauxbaton student.

"Hey," Hermione replies not lowering her wand.

"That was incredible." She gushes, lowering her wand with a big grin.

"Thanks." Hermione answers uneasily.

"We are not friends?" Gabrielle asks showing her hands in surrender.

"Not technically." Neville chips in.

"Oui, but for this level I believe we should be. I owe you my life, I intend to pay it." Gabrielle promises.

Lowering her wand, Hermione eyes both witches before glancing at Neville who shrugs. They have no reason to distrust Gabrielle and if the witch wanted them out the competition, she would not have hit the son. As the wands lower, Gabrielle smiles once more nodding towards the town.

"I think we should make a move we have little time." Gabrielle answers relieved.

"There's going to be an ambush." Hermione answers.

"I expect nothing less, however we have someone on the inside."

Allowing the witch to lead the way, Hermione trails behind the two French students who skirt around the outside of the town. Ducking low, they sneak to the back of a building, Gabrielle making a cooing noise to gain the attention of another Beauxbaton student that drops from a tree.

"It's clear." They answer striding up to the witch. "The Americans are fighting with the South Africans to the south, perfect opportunity."

With those words, the witch walks away, slipping over the wall and disappearing from view.

"That is Annabelle," Gabrielle answers the confused look.

"She's not working with you?" Hermione asks.

"Sort of, she finds us a hindrance but still a sister to us, we will not fight amongst ourselves but she does not wish to work with us either."

A crash nearby makes them fall silent, peeping round the corner, Neville checks to see what is happening. Another crash followed by shouting, announces the fighting of another group.

"We need to go that way." Gabrielle whispers.

"There might be a way round." The Beauxbaton student says. "If one of us sneaks round they might be able to see a way through without fighting."

"It's a good idea." Gabrielle agrees.

"I'll go." Neville says.

"Neville." Hermione whispers apprehension creeping up on her. "Don't."

"I'll be fine." Neville promises.

She watches him leave, fear clawing at her gut. She cannot do this without him, cannot face the Championships without Neville. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him while she could have prevented it.

"He will be fine, I'm sure." Gabrielle reassures squeezing her arm.

Hermione is not so confident, her sense are on over load, something is not right. Her heart constricts, anxious once more. They listen to a scuffle in the distance, Hermione chancing a look round the corner to observe. She frowns noticing the other Beauxbaton students fighting with the Dumstrang students. _Why is Gabrielle not working with them?_

Her feet sink in the dirt slightly; she tugs one foot free, looking once more hoping to see Neville. There is no sign of him, even as the Beauxbatons call a retreat from the fight, the flag not too far away. Her neck tingles, the conversation from a few minutes ago on repeat in her head.

" _There's going to be an ambush." Hermione answers._

" _I expect nothing less, however we have someone on the inside."_

 _An ambush… for whom._

Feeling her wand, Hermione licks her lips. Turning to talk to Gabrielle, she finds two wands pointed at her, no emotion showing on the girls face.

"No hard feelings." Gabrielle says sweetly.

"Don't."

"Impedimenta."

The spell slams into her chest throwing her backwards into the wall behind, ripping the breath from her lungs. Her head smacks into the crystal ball the device breaking apart crumbling to pieces around her as she hits the muddy ground. Dazed. She tries to grip her wand as a boot kicks it away. Breathless, she rolls to her side clutching her aching stomach, trying to move from the witches.

"Sorry," Gabrielle says sincerely gazing down at her.

Rain splashes against Hermione's face, the world spinning uncontrollably. Blood trickles down her cheek glass imbedded from the crystal ball. She presses a shaking hand to the cut trying to prevent the bleeding.

"You're too much of a risk."

Shaking her head, Hermione stumbles an inch back, her arms like jelly as the wand rises.

"Stup…"

The spell smacks into Hermione's face with enough force to roll her on to her front. She lays motionless, the rain streaming down around her. Her thoughts jumbled, blood trickling down her face, she is done.

Pain rockets through her side, she gasps shouting all around her. She tries to move, to crawl into cover but agony erupts leaving her breathless mess on the ground. Broken ribs, breathing is difficult. The crowd is roaring, except her ears are ringing making everything aloud buzz. Blood trickles out of her mouth, tiredness weighing in.

This is it she knows this is it. She never intended to win anyway she did well. Even if she rises to her feet they will strike her down, she cannot win this. Hermione knew this was her last chance in the Championship, her last battle of wills. She has nothing left to give. Pain becomes her only ally everyone else has abandoned her.

Feet step over her, leaving her behind, the sound of shouting, the ground is vibrating - roaring with magic. She just wants to give in now let darkness swoop over her - no more fighting... The Championships is over for her.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Heart in her mouth, Andy watches the last moments of Hermione, the second she saw Neville leave she knew it was a trap. The last image of her adopted daughter lying on the ground, left to freeze in the rain, motionless. It ripped a hole in heart, she wants nothing more than to enter the arena and kill the little French bitch.

Nymph stands numb next to her staring at the screen, the picture of Hermione knocked down no longer available. Her camera broken, the Beauxbaton students did not even send up a flare for Volunteers to retrieve her. _She will rise again. This is not over. They forgot to send the flare._

"Fucking bitch." Nymph hisses clutching the railing. "I'm going to gut her."

"Nymph." Andy chides, rubbing her daughters arm. "It's not over."

A scoff escapes her sister's lips she sends a glare at Bella, also watching from their box. Andy heard about the fight between her sister and her Hermione, she has never felt so much anger at her sister. She thought Bella changed, she guesses she was wrong, Bella still believes in their stupid parent's belief. If the Fiendfyre Hermione performed was anything to go by, then the world knows Muggleborns are just as powerful that witches and wizards from pureblood families.

"She's not getting back up." Bella comments.

"You have an unhealthy habit of misjudging Hermione." Andy snaps.

"I'm not one to agree with evil aunt, but I'm inclined to agree I don't think 'Mione is getting up." Nymph answers resting her head on her arms watching the cameras the crowd unnaturally silent.

"She'll rise again." Andy promises watching the fight between Gabrielle and Neville.

The furious look on Neville making her heart swell slightly, the betrayal evident on his face as he duels the girls to return to Hermione's side. Not believing the story that Hermione was knocked out in a duel. The camera following Neville pans in on Hermione still lying on the ground before Neville points his wand at the device and the picture cuts off.

"Defiant to the last." Bella grumbles playing with a chain in her hand.

Frowning, Andy eyes the chain between nimble fingers, recognising the pendant that hides from view. Before Bella shakes her head and retreats from the box, Andy hot on her heels. The door barely closes when Andy grabs the wrist holding the chain.

"What are you doing?" Bella growls snatching her hand away.

Her sister never did enjoy being touched, not one for human contact. She tugs the chain from her sister's stubborn hand. Her pendant. The pendant she gave to Hermione for luck.

"How did you get this?" Andy demands.

"Granger gave it to me,"

"Gave it to you?" Andy mocks. "Was that before or after you accused her of poisoning the school?"

"After." Bella retorts folding her hands. "You should watch yourself; she's going to eat you out of money."

Slap.

Hand tingling Andy glares at Bella furious, the witch's head turned to the side frozen in shock. Still registering the slap, Bella turns back to Andy with unbelieving eyes.

"After everything… I actually thought you grew up Bella and stopped believing our stupid parents blind views. Now I realise you are just misguided as ever. I gave her this, because that girl has nothing. No home, no family and no one who gives her two shits, only a few days ago you betrayed her trust."

"Betrayed…" Bella scoffs stepping forward.

"Yes betrayed. She actually thought you cared… I believed you did, I guess we were both wrong. She will never let you near her now do you know that? That trust you built destroyed in seconds because you're too scared."

"Scared? What am I scared off?"

"Scared of caring, because you are scared that history is repeating… Scared that she will become another A…"

"DON'T!" Bella snarls wand raised.

"I'm sorry for what happened Bella… You should not let fear control you, you hide in this school too scared to re-live life. They wouldn't want that for you, you did nothing wrong."

"I did everything wrong." Bella pants, eyes darkening. "I failed them, because of my…"

Andy detects the slight crack in the voice as Bella turns away never wanting to show weakness. Her impossible to understand sister who fears the world because of one costly mistake. Her hand tingles in shame, Bella is just as broken as Hermione, but Andy cannot fix her sister. She tried and failed, Bella will not let her close ever again.

"We can't all live perfect lives can we?" Bella replies with bitterness.

"Bella." Andy sighs; her life is far from perfect.

"You didn't think twice did you, just went and left without thought."

"I was pregnant, I needed Ted."

"And we needed you." Bella snaps. "Both Cissy and I needed our sister… I needed you."

"Bella, I made mistakes, it never…" Andy trails off, the roar of the crowd growing.

Curious, she turns back to viewing box pushing the doors open to find Nymph yelling at the top of her lungs, leaning on the railing. The crowd almost deafening, Bella following behind.

"Nymph what are you doing?" Andy asks stepping into the box.

Nymph barely spares them a look before she continues to cheer with the crowd, sharing an uneasy look with her sister; Andy steps round to view the screen. Her throat constricts, her chest swells, and she clutches the pendant in her hands. _She has risen._ Goosebumps break out as she gazes at the screen in disbelief.

Hermione is standing… She is back.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

A hand touches the base of her back, her fingers dig into the soft dirt. Someone is talking to her, her mind foggy she clutches the hand that finds hers. Hermione lifts her head, the cut on her face no longer bleeding she rolls to her side. Her ribs constricting in pain, she clutches her abdomen.

"Shit, I'm going to cast a flare." Neville says hurriedly, raising his wand.

"My wand." Hermione whispers making him pause.

"'Mione." Neville pleads.

"I'm done Neville." Hermione states, clutching the hand holding hers she forces herself to her feet. "I am done with being pushed around. Tired of being used, tired of being treated like dirt. I am done."

He nods unsure what else to do, he hands her back her wand. She clutches the wood between her fingers, breathing not as easy as it once was. She eyes the sky, the smoke left from her Fiendfyre, the shouting in the distance. She is so tired, but she will not allow Gabrielle to play her for a fool, never allow anyone to play her for a fool again.

She meets Neville's eyes, he swallows before she turns to look at the flag. She knows where the Beauxbaton students have gone, she intends to follow. Intends to give a certain witch a piece of her mind. She steps forward, too angry to think happy thoughts to heal her injuries.

"'Mione." Neville whispers following her as she walks down the town. "What are you going to do?"

"Chat Neville, girl to girl." Hermione promises darkly.

Straightening up, she ignores the pain focusing on finding a certain contestant, following her instincts. A noise to her right makes her turn cold eyes to find the Japanese paused wands raised, eyeing her in wonder.

Neville smiles sheepishly as they pass, the Japanese watching them go, they pass one of the Sons of Mordus who freeze. He watches them pass not interfering perhaps fearing she will set him on fire, the thought crosses her mind.

The flag is not very far, she finds it surprising that they made it this far so easily, but then remembers she must look a state. Must look like death warmed up. That is when she spots Gabrielle, anger burning at her roots, she stops watching the two girls as they head for the flag.

 _Reducto._ The spell smashes into the back of Beauxbaton student sending the girl flying into the distance making Gabrielle whip around with her wand. She stops in shock staring at Hermione in complete wonder, hand shaking. The cameras pivot from Gabrielle to the attacker, an almighty roar breaking out around them.

"I gave you chance." Hermione says softly meeting the girl's eyes. "No more."

"It's nothing personal." Gabrielle insists.

"Nor is this."

She lashes out, the spell bearing down on the witch before she can even counter it, smacking into her and sending her toppling to the floor. Stepping forward, Hermione stares down at the witch, lifting her wand. She flicks her wrist tying Gabrielle to a fence by her wrist making the girl stare at her in shock.

"Should have finished me when you had the chance." Hermione warns darkly, lifting Gabrielle's wand into the air.

A single red flare shoots upwards followed by a NO! From Gabrielle, her time in the arena over. Dropping the wand out of reach Hermione eyes the witch at her feet; this whole thing was a set up. She knows Fleur must have known about this, she would never trust any one of them again. Turning away, she ignores the taunts from Gabrielle heading for the flag; her side protests she waits for Neville to join her.

A son of Mordus comes across Gabrielle glancing at the witch before grinning and uttering a stupefy knocking the witch unconscious. _Accio flag._ Hermione conjures the flag into her and Neville's hand, the level disappearing from view.

Reappearing outside the arena, Hermione wipes blood from her cheek, the cheering from the crowd nothing more than a blur. She steps forward, heading for the exit, cameras flashing, contestants staring at her in slight bewilderment.

"Hogwarts Contestants." A voice calls.

She ignores the shouts, does not stop to look to see if Harry and Ron made it out, and couldn't care less. She wants to exit; a whooshing noise announces another group escaping. She catches sight of the Japanese students standing victorious.

Neville is trailing behind, wiping mud from his leg as he follows. A volunteer steps forward preparing to block her exit, Professor Black is standing to the side arms folded. Hermione ignores the witch, she wants to find a room to collapse in and cry.

"You need to go that way Miss." The volunteer orders pointing to where Professor Black is standing. "All contestants are to appear before the Minister."

She keeps walking, ignoring the man's demands; she can see Hogwarts just in front through the small barriers ahead. She has no intention of standing around, no intentions of seeing the faces of those who betrayed her.

"Miss please," The volunteer repeats.

"Granger, this way." Black orders.

"Out my way." Hermione instructs the volunteer.

"I can't miss." He replies still pointing.

She rolls her eyes, before flicking her wand she disappears in a puff of smoke, sweeping over the head of the volunteer and landing on the grassy hill. Screaming from the crowd echoing after her, aware the cameras are still following.

"Bombarda." The camera blasts apart.

Cheering gets louder, making her look behind, to find Neville still following barged past the Volunteers with the Japanese students and harry following. Volunteers arguing amongst themselves as they try to prevent the contestants from leaving.

Lord Riddle watches the walk out with disinterest, standing in his box he gazes down upon them. Her side protests in pain, but she needs to disappear, she morphs into her animagus disappearing from view.

Transforming back she lands ungracefully next to a tent, clutching her side she enters, heading to the bunk she collapses breathless. Staring up to the roof of the tent, she allows the tears to fall, her heart constricting Hermione rolls on to her side clutching the pillow for comfort. Less than ten minutes pass before the tent door brushes open, a familiar figure striding in and setting charms at the entrance.

Reassuring arms fold around her wrapping her in an embrace she cries into the shoulder. A cold item bumps against her chest; she glances down to see the pendant draped once more over her neck.

"You made me a promise." Andy says softly drawing soothing circles onto her back.

"I'm keeping it aren't I?"

"Umm, just don't lose it again. I don't fancy having to slap my sister again."

"You slapped her?" Hermione asks pulling back in shock.

"Hurt my hand doing it too." Andy replies with a grin before frowning at Hermione's wince. "We can have this conversation another day, for now we need to heal you."

"I am a little woozy." Hermione comments.

"That would be the head wound. Lie down."

Obeying, Hermione collapses back on to the bunk, a cool flannel wiping the blood from her forehead as Tonks strolls in followed by Snape. Managing a smile, Hermione sends the Potions Professor a small wave earning a raised eyebrow as he approaches the bed.

"Foolish to fall for such a trap." Snape drawls.

"Is that code for…? I was worried?" Hermione replies with a smile.

Snape replies with a crooked smile as she relaxes into the cushion behind, a potion set down next to her. She watches Snape and Andy chat with one another as they go about healing her, she dozes feeling safe.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Waking, she stirs on the bunk, her chest stiff; her breathing laboured her body numb. She cranes her neck slightly but her body fails to respond anymore to the movement. A pounding headache makes itself known and she stifles the groan. Staring at the side of the tent as memories rush to catch up, she considers calling out to see if anyone is around.

"She's going to find out eventually." A hushed voice breaks into Hermione's self-pity.

"Not by us." Andy replies, the clinking of a mug announcing a tea break.

"Mum, the Minister is pissed off; his got Professor Black cracking down."

"Hence why Hermione is in my tent,"

"She can't stay here forever." Tonks comments with a huff.

"No, but one more day will not hurt. 'Mione doesn't need this."

"We should tell her."

"No, I will not allow stupid gossip of senile old fools hurt her feelings."

"It's all over the papers…"

"It always has been, Nymph she is the first muggleborn to make it past level three and survive to tell the tale. She knocked out one of the champions who many had placed money on to win it as though she were nothing."

"Her fiendfyre is causing a lot of trouble… They're saying its."

"I know what they're saying I've read the papers. Muggleborn with her power will always cause a storm. Whether or not she wins she has done enough to become memorable for more than just a being a muggleborn. The reason the gossip columns have come alive is because they're scared, pureblood fascists are scared that she will give hope to thousands of others who most ignore." Andy says her mug clinking on the table.

"So we ignore it? When she finds out…" Nymph protests.

"She will be heartbroken. I don't intend to tell her and neither should you it is not our place. She's a smart girl she knows she's caused a big splash."

Silence settles in the tent as Andy gets comfortable on a chair and Tonks taps her fingers on the worktop deep in thought. Closing her eyes, Hermione represses the urge to cry, already wondering what sort of rumours have started. She hopes Neville is okay, hopes no one has paid for her disobedience. Wonders how many people know where she is.

She dozes off, waking once more to another conversation, this time though there is no light coming through the tent, a chill in the air. An extra blanket over her, night has fallen, a fire is crackling.

"How is she?" A familiar Scottish Voice asks.

"Tired, her body is recovering, she will be back soon." Andy promises.

"Albus has dealt with any who may know where she is. Mr Longbottom is helping by spreading rumours that she is currently in the dungeons for disobeying rumours, you cannot imagine the response to such a rumour." Professor McGonagall sighs.

"I can," Lupin says with a chuckle. "They had a mass walk out in the Championships; several contestants followed a muggleborn in a walk out."

"It has caused quite a stir." Professor McGonagall agrees.

A snort echoes in response. "An understatement if there ever was one." Andy replies.

Deciding she has done enough eavesdropping to last, she curls into a ball, ignoring the ach in her bones she lulls herself back to sleep. She wakes blinkingly to a back of hand pressed to her forehead, Andy feeling her temperature.

"Morning, how you feeling?" Andy asks pulling her hand away.

"Tired."

"You've slept for three days," Andy chuckles sealing a potion.

"Oh." Hermione sighs, shifting into a sitting position.

"Your stiff now, but it'll wear off; you had three broken ribs, a concussion and lacerations to your hands." Andy says disapprovingly.

"Yet I feel well, thank God for magic hey." Hermione grins cheekily.

"Thank Merlin I'm a great healer more like." Andy comments with a roll of the eyes.

"Thank you." Hermione answers sincerely.

"You're more than welcome. I'll send you a bill."

"No worries, I'll hand it to my guardian."

"Cheeky." Andy chuckles stepping away, she offers her hand to Hermione. "Your legs will be weak so slow and steady."

Accepting the hand, Hermione eases herself of the bunk, Andy hovering with her wand as she rises to wobbly feet. Grimacing at the tug to her stomach, with guidance Andy leads her to the chair where lowers Hermione down before moving to make a cup of tea.

Sighing, Hermione eyes the magazines on the table, swallowing at the front cover. A picture of her, completely beaten, at death's door, standing over Gabrielle. _Fleur must hate me._

"Stop worrying, worry about yourself first." Andy says squeezing her shoulder.

"How did you know?"

"You get this look on your face when you over think things."

Hermione smiles as Andy heads away as the flap opens revealing Tonks who grins at seeing Hermione. Wandering over, Tonks flops down on the sofa next to Hermione sparing Andy a look before leaning closer to Hermione.

"How you feeling?" Tonks asks.

"Better." Hermione replies taking a sip of her tea.

Flicking her hair to the side, Nymph leans closer checking on Andy once more. "I've been done some digging."

"With a spade?" Hermione quips.

"Shut up. You know that paranoid guy who gave me the file little while ago."

"The dead paranoid guy?"

"No the body popping gremlin, yes the dead one." Tonks replies with a groan. "There was something in his notes."

"What?"

"A map."

"Tonks I know your trying to build suspense but my attention span is weak right now." Hermione sighs rubbing her eyes.

"Fine, there's a map for the ministry, it guides you from the entrance of the Ministry to somewhere hidden."

"Does it say where?"

"X marks the spot."

"Seriously?" Hermione grumbles. "What is it a treasure hunt?"

"I don't know alright just shows where to go and there's some numbers, I've checked every source I know the numbers meaning nothing. Not the date, time, coordinates I have no idea what it is."

"So why not just follow the map."

"That's where you come in; I've signed you up for a little field trip. Over Christmas, the school is doing a field trip for students to go to the Ministry… The perfect disguise for you to go snooping."

"What no… If I get caught," Hermione protests.

"You were split from your group and took the wrong turn happens all the time. However if they find me snooping I may end up like paranoid dead guy."

"We should really find out his name."

"Oh I found it out, trust me I'm doing him a favour paranoid dead guy is way better."

"What are you two whispering about?" Andy asks walking over to them.

"Hermione wanted to know if Fleur was mad at her." Tonks says breaking away and earning a glare from Hermione.

"Say I don't believe you." Andy answers glancing between them.

"Well no that's a lie but ask yourself… do you really want to get involved?"

Eyeing both witches, Andy ponders the question, before shaking her head and walking the opposite way. Grinning, Nymph winks at Hermione before jumping to her feet a promise to catch up soon she vanishes from the tent.

"Just promise me not to get involved with anything dangerous." Andy requests staring after Nymph.

"I'm part of the championships, bit late for promises." Hermione says with a small smile.

"True, come on let's get you back to the castle."

Licking her lips Hermione places a potion back on the table, her body already feeling better for drinking it. Andy leads the way out the tent as they take a long slow walk back to the castle. Professor Snape joins them half way lending her moral support even though he remains sour faced. She smiles into her robe, her side protesting at each step. They receive odd looks as they enter the castle, Andy leaving them as Snape guides her towards the Gryffindor common room.

He leaves her as she steps through the portrait heading towards the girl dormitory aware she has less than a week before the next level. She barely survived the last one she is not too sure if she will make it through the next level.

Settling on to her bed, she pulls up her shirt grimacing at the blue and black bruises on her ribs, dropping the t-shirt once more. Not the first time she had broken her ribs she will never forget the first time. Never felt such pain as she did then, she shivers from the memories, Goosebumps erupting throughout her body.

Shifting her leg her foot knocks a book, frowning, she bends with difficulty lifting the book from the floor. The book she found on Luna she was meant to hand it in to Professor McGonagall. Drawing the curtain around her bed, she shifts back into her bed, opening the first page. She swallows, her fingers tracing the pages of the book.

 _Dear Diary April 21_ _st_

 _It happened again; Mother embarrassed us while we were out. I can hear them arguing down stairs, I resent them at times like these. My poor baby brother fails to understand why he cannot do magic. Such a disappointment to the family I only wish that father was more forceful, I wish he stood his ground…_

 _Dear Diary April 24_ _th_

 _I went to surprise father at the Ministry today… I truly wish I never had such a despicable position the lowest of the low. Mopping the floors of the great Ministry, for the likes of Half-bloods to walk over, to look down their noses at him._

 _Dear Diary May 18_ _th_

 _It happened again. Macey jinxed my hair turned it pink I got detention. I hate her. I hate her. I HATE HER. Why will she not leave me alone? I did nothing to her; I helped her with her work… Stupid Mudblood, it is just because I'm better than she is, I scare her that is all it is. I will show her, I will become a great witch, climb so high in the Ministry… Mother says try to be nice to her, but mother knows nothing. Away with the fairies half the time. Professor Dumbledore says I should not resent my family, but I cannot help it. Such an embarrassment just the other day mother clapped her hands as she went through platform nine and three quarters! Father did nothing._

Closing the diary, Hermione stares at the front cover, before flicking through the hardback look for a name, a hint as to whom it may belong too. She finds none, with a frown she shrinks the diary and hides it away. Someone had dumped the diary on Luna to get rid of, that could only mean one thing – trouble.

Her heart clenches slightly, torn into hating and liking the person in the diary. An old diary if the pages were anything to go by. An old student of the school, maybe someone found it in the room of requirement. _Perhaps I should put it back… Alternatively, find the rightful owner._

Spotting one of her half-completed essays to her side, she lifts the paper to read. _Dragons…_ Professor Black's work, she still has not completed it. She shivers wondering how Professor Black will react to seeing her back at school; they never left on good terms. If the conversation she overheard was anything to go by then Professor Black is out for blood, the school will blame her for that. She sighs; time will tell she will find out shortly just what she missed in the few days she slept.

* * *

 **A/n** So I need sleep... but quickly just want to say I love the fact you all like Bella, she is a bit of an enigma in this story, a pleasure to write for too. As I've said before this is an experiment of characters this story especially, and now I am trying something that even I may not succeed in but I will only tell you what it is at the end. And oh boy if you thought last chapter was angst between the girls you have no idea what is coming your way... I'm excited hehe. To be honest I struggled with the last chapter it didn't work like I wanted it too, but you guys loved it which is the important thing. I'm sorry for any Fleur fans but take my word it does get better, I will not make her an evil bitch, just be patient.

A massive thank you for all the well wishers, depression is a pain in the arse and anyone who suffers with it, just know your not alone. Talk to friends, family or seek a doctor, you can conquer it and it does get better. Or just eat chocolate and binge on fanfiction I do the latter more than anything else haha.

Also on the random note because a few people asked my ferrets are called Meg and Barney Bandit, they're trouble makers and I have spent all my money on them this last month haha. Anyway until next time, where hopefully I am not as tired and have 5 minutes to do a proper A/n. Have a good weekend guys...


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/n:** You know people it's June and I have a cold... In JUNE! Oh well on with the show, so a few people have mentioned that the levels seem to be escalating well yes they are so how do you top cannibals? crazy bounty hunter type guys and rubiks cubes catching fire levels? Just stay tuned hehe.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** Chapter contains swearing and angst you were warned.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty Three_**

Closing her eyes, Hermione listens to the whispering; the hushed voices that speak too loud, her name spilling from lips. Ignoring the fingers that point, she stares at her plate of food, her appetite avoiding her today. Gryffindor's glance at her looking away quickly before she spots them, she feels as though an animal on exhibit in the zoo. The scary lion that sits upon its podium with all the kids pointing and whispering too scared to draw its attention.

Opening her eyes, she finds the sympathising gaze of Ginny staring at her, before she too looks away. Lifting her goblet, Hermione sips her drink hiding her sigh any noise too loud in the eerily quiet great hall. It started the moment she woke up, the moment she stepped out of her bed, she became very much aware of the staring. The whispering as she moved through the school, it reminds her of her second year, the year she fought with Draco. The year he called her mudblood.

Her heart aches, he stopped picking on her when she punched him in the third year, and he learnt a lesson that day. Surprisingly, Professor Black did not give her detention for that, the thought makes her smile. Frowning, she remembers the bitter feud between her and the Dark Arts Professor erasing any happiness from the memories.

She pushes her plate away, her eggs on toast abandoned; Ginny goes to speak her mouth agape with no words leaving before closing once more. She smiles before standing, wanting to speak before thinking better of it and walking away with haste. Several more Gryffindor's rise from the table evacuating the area leaving seats around her vacant.

Rubbing her forehead, Hermione looks to find Professor McGonagall smiling at her reassuringly; Hermione manages to return half a smile. Hagrid is having a debate with professor Flitwick while Snape stares at them with a mixture of loathing and confusion. Naturally, Hermione's eyes gravitate to Professor Black currently in the middle of a yawn head on hand pushing food around her plate.

The table shifts as a bleary-eyed Neville sits opposite her, stretching he helps himself to food, before shoving a forkful of beans into his mouth. He smiles at her before dipping his toast in the sauce and chewing nosily on it. Hermione does not have to look to know many eyes are watching her, she smiles at Neville who continues to eat unaware of the attention or not caring.

"What?" Neville asks half way through his sausage.

"Nothing." Hermione replies handing him a napkin. "You have sauce on your cheek."

"Saving it for later."

He accepts the napkin wiping the sauce from his cheek he continues to eat munching on everything in sight. She looks at the food piled high on his plate, already feeling the pounds piling on just for looking she turns away. A group of Hufflepuff girls rush past giggling and whispering at Hermione's expense. She watches Neville watch them as they scurry out the door; he catches her watching turning back to his food with a small smile.

"What did I miss?" Hermione demands.

"Mphnhph." Neville replies a mouth full of food.

"Neville." She replies her tone full of warning.

He swallows, placing his knife and fork down he gazes her as he wipes his mouth with a napkin before dropping it on his plate. Failing to meet her eye, he wipes crumbs from his robe, buying as much time as possible, not wanting to answer the question.

 _Don't do this… Don't play with me Neville, please out of everyone. Do not lie to me._ She could not deal with Neville turning his back on her, could not live with him lying to her. She would have no one to believe in, would leave Hogwarts and the Wizarding world if he turned his back.

"Neville please." Hermione asks softly, ignoring the slight anger that swells.

"It's nothing, it'll blow over." Neville replies gently still not meeting her eye.

"Don't do this." Hermione pleads. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Neville answers watching students mull past.

Her jaw clenches Hermione can deal with Andy hiding the truth, but not Neville. He finally meets her eye, freezing at the anger that swells he releases a breath.

"Maybe we should walk outside?" He suggests.

"Because the other schools are going to be any different." Hermione replies sarcastically. "I'm sick of people talking but not saying anything. Talk to me."

"Just something in the paper that's all."

"What was it?"

Reluctantly, he reaches into his pocket, retrieving the front cover of a newspaper, he hands it to her. With shaking hands, she unravels the crinkled page, swallowing at the picture of her bloodied and bruised surrounded by fire. The terrified faces of the crowd as the Fiendfyre burst into the air.

 **DARK WITCH WALKS AMONGST US.**

Crumpling the page in her hand, she sees no point in reading anymore, already knowing it would cause more harm than good. No wonder the school is acting weird, she licks her lips fighting the tears that threaten to fall.

"It doesn't mean anything." Neville promises.

 _I should never have joined. I should never let the boys persuade me to go into the Championships._ The world thinks she is a monster, thinks she is evil. She rubs her eyes too tired anymore to care, if they only knew the truth, knew just how much of a monster she was.

"'Mione, it'll blow over." Neville promises. "The paper written by supporters of Gabrielle, there's other more positive ones that are… somewhat less aggressive."

"Are you satisfied?" Hermione asks turning cold eyes to Neville.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Are you happy the world knows who I am?" Hermione hisses throwing the paper back at him. "I should never have joined."

"'Mione." Neville protests reaching for her hand.

Shaking her head she rises from the table, snatching her hand out of his grip she ignores the whispering. Instead concentrates of just exiting the hall, going in search of peace.

"Hermione!" Neville shouts after her.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Hand held aloft, she holds the birdseed out; an Owl pecks peacefully away at her hand enjoying the offered treat. Another hoots nearby, a cold wind whipping the Owlery, she places the food at the Owls feet before lifting her book and continuing to read. She missed her classes today, deciding she could not live with all the whispering, instead chose to hide in the Owlery, sitting in one of the perches just big enough for her to fit in Human form but not accessible without wings.

She nibbles on some stolen goods as she continues to translate her ancient Runes book jotting some thoughts down as she goes. She feels bad for snapping at Neville, this was her decision in the end, she chose to fight, chose to stay in the championships. She cannot blame Neville for it, she just feels so angry.

The door squeaks open, two familiar figures wandering into the Owlery, Draco and Professor Black she sighs. Too hidden by shadows for either of them to bother her.

"You sure?" Draco asks tying a scroll to his Owl.

"Do I want to go to an awkward meal with your father who I detest and make polite conversation with friends of your mother who see me as nothing more than a means to make money? It truly was a difficult one to consider Draco." Black drawls arms crossed leaning against the wall.

Hermione freezes mid nibble of her quill as Black's eyes dart around the Owlery as though searching for anomaly. Frowning Black turns back to Draco who is releasing his Owl.

"Anyway, can I stay with you?" Draco asks. "It's frightfully boring affair."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Draco I intend to get rat arsed over the Christmas break which involves going out getting drunk and hopefully finding someone to enjoy my single life with… It doesn't work when you take your nephew."

"Or you could not get drunk?" Draco suggests. "Perhaps less drinking…"

"Oh Merlin stop!" Black sighs. "Do not repeat your mother's words; I have had enough of her meddling."

"She worries about you."

" _She worries about you…_ " Black mimics. "No she just likes getting involved in other people's business always has always will do. The moment you're of age she'll be throwing good looking girls at you and when you move out she'll be round every day to comment on your choice of décor." Black grumbles, brushing a feather from her shoulder. "She is far too much like your grandmother for her own good."

"I wouldn't know." Draco comments sadly. "Never met her."

"That is a blessing trust me." Black chuckles. "She would want to know everything even down to the size of your boxers."

Draco blushes at the mention earning eye roll from his aunt who pushes him to the door, he pauses mid exit staring at her in confusion. Hermione's heart stops, why has Professor Black not left, has she spotter Hermione.

"You're not coming?" Draco asks.

"Truthfully I'm considering swan diving off the edge just because I brought up my mother." Draco pauses unsure if his aunt is serious or not. "I'm sending a letter Draco."

"Oh." Draco nods waiting.

"A private letter not for the likes of children."

"Oh, OH!" Draco blushes once more scrambling for the handle. "See you later."

The door rattles closed behind him, Hermione not daring to breathe as she watches Professor Black summon her Raven. It lands securely on her forearm, long sharp nails digging into her dress; she ties a scroll to his leg before sending it into the air.

Satisfied, Black smothers her arm, checking the Owlery before moving to the door, Hermione sighs quietly. Glad not to have her solitude interrupted. The door rattles, once more, she returns to her reading. Freezing she recognises the clicking of boots returning to the centre of the room as Professor Black returns to the middle eyeing the surrounding birds.

"I know you're in here." She calls her voice sending chills down Hermione's spine.

 _Don't breathe… She doesn't know who it is._

"You missed my class," Black says again.

 _Could be anyone._

"All your classes since we're on the topic."

 _Maybe not anyone. How does she know?_ Heart beating Hermione dares not move, her bones protesting at staying stagnant for so long as Black continues to search for her. Eyes scouring each birds nest for any sign.

"Granger, I know you're in here."

 _How does she know?_

"What part of your magic is maturing didn't you understand? I can feel it." Black continues. "Now come out, or I'll have to force you out."

"Go away." Hermione calls echoing her voice so not to give her position away.

"Excuse me?" Black demands.

"It's bad enough the school won't stop talking…" She lets the words echo. "That I cannot leave the castle without being hounded. Cannot I not have quiet?"

"With all these birds that haven't stopped squawking."

"Squawking to you… not to me." Hermione murmurs listening to the gentle chat of the birds.

"You understand them?"

"Not properly more like acknowledge their needs… I can feel their thoughts if that makes sense. Ravens I can, but not many birds are smart enough to articulate proper thought other than food and need to survive."

Black mules her words over, eyeing each hidden ledge with her eyes trying to locate her. Slightly proud at her hiding spot, Hermione studies the witch, the proud cheekbones that are rosy pink in the cold wind. Before looking away sadly, the witch asked for trust and burnt it at the first opportunity. _Maybe she was working for the Malfoy's to gain my trust, only to catch me out and use it against me._

"Regardless, you need to attend your classes." Black orders folding her arms giving up looking for her.

"What's the point?" Hermione asks dejectedly, leaning back against the wall.

"What's the point? What happened to the student who wanted to get the most NEWTS the school has ever seen?" Black questions. "The student who wanted to beat my record?"

Pressing her forehead against the wall, Hermione tugs at her jeans feeling lost for words. She feels betrayed, the championships has revealed the worst side of everyone. No one to truly trust, a single tear escapes; she has already cried enough today she doesn't want to cry anymore.

"The world thinks I'm a monster." Hermine whispers.

"So hiding from everyone will solve your problems? These things don't go away; you cannot hide from them you just have to face them. Let the world talk and show them something else."

"What do you care?" Hermione retorts. "You agree with them."

"I never agree with papers." Black hisses searching once more for her.

"You accused me of poisoning the school."

"You still hung up on this?" Black snorts in annoyance. "I was doing my job investigating."

A small laugh escapes Hermione's lips forcing her to lift her head and gaze down at the witch. Hermione notices the tension in Black's posture, the witch far from happy, looking for a fight.

"You said yourself, you're a _Professor…_ " Hermione says softly. "That you were no longer an Auror."

"I'm not." Black growls.

"Then why were you leading the investigation."

"I was doing my job not that I need to explain myself to…"

"You're a _Professor;_ Professor if you were doing your job then you wouldn't have questioned me." Hermione interrupts.

"You little…" Black bites her tongue before taking a deep breath. "Do you have any idea what storm you've caused? The Minister maybe all smiles, none the less he has a reputation to uphold twice you've broke tradition."

"So that's reason enough to discard knowing me for six years to throw it away. You asked for my trust Professor don't expect to see it again."

"You know I can have your files dug up on your family right? I can get to the bottom of this very quickly." Black threatens.

"Good look getting past Andy, you know after she pays for my affections and everything. You think I bribed her into slapping you or that's just a biohazard of you…"

The door slams shut, rattling on its hinges as Black storms from the room leaving a cold Hermione behind. Checking her watch, she counts how long until her potions lesson deciding she will have to make an appearance at one stage and who better to see other than Professor Snape.

Ten minutes later, she hops down from her ledge, cleaning her robes before shouldering her bag. She half expects Professor Black to be waiting outside the door, however pleasantly surprised not to find the witch waiting to ambush her. She heads for Potions deciding to ignore the stares and talking as she goes.

Pushing the door open, she finds half the class settled, Snape half way through berating a student about homework he pauses mid rant turning to see who interrupted. A genuine smile crosses his lips as he nods satisfied with her appearance before continuing to berate the student.

Taking her seat, the table shifts a few minutes later a hesitant Neville shifting in next to her with a tiny smile. She returns it hugging his arm as he relaxes next to her, she whispers sorry to which he replies with a casual shrug but she sees the relief in his eyes.

The day trickles by, Professor McGonagall nodding her approval as she attended Transfiguration; during tea, Professor Black was surprisingly absent. Guilt trickles at her spine; perhaps she was too harsh on the witch. _She was harsh with me._ She shakes her head she is too nice for her good sometimes, wondering if the whispering will ever stop.

Entering the common room, she knows instantly that she will have to find somewhere else to stay for next few nights. All eyes stare as she enter, until Ron steps forward a malicious grin on his face, Harry absent she swallows.

"Told you she was evil." Ron comments with a smirk. "Bitch nearly killed me."

Rolling her eyes, she ignores the heated whispering, heading to her bed; she passes a silent Ginny, hurt the witch isn't standing up for her. Hermione packs a bag, shrinking it; she leaves the common room, heading for the grounds freezing on the second floor as Professor Black patrols the first floor.

Hermione darts behind a corner as Black swirls around to see who is sneaking through the castle candles flickering in the dark. If she is caught there will be no safety for her, not tonight, not after their conversation earlier.

Heels clicking on steps, Hermione heart stops, _she can sense when I'm close. Muffalo._ She casts the spell at her feet before turning and running full pelt down the hall, turning the corner she narrowly avoids one of the suits of armour. Heels click with determination, Black hot on her heels, heart pounding blood rushing; she knows she cannot return to the common room.

 _Where can I go? Where to hide?_ Black is growing closer leaving Hermione with limited options, as the footsteps grow closer. A rumbling behind her makes her turn to find the room of requirement door appearing behind her. Sighing, Hermione darts in through the door, shutting it quietly behind her she points her wand at the door until it vanishes.

A bed appears in front of her, provided by the room, she smiles, glancing around she finds a disused curtain she constructs a makeshift bedroom, casting spells around to protect her from unwanted visitors. Settling on the bed, she pulls a book out to read satisfied.

She drifts into an uneasy sleep the snickering in the room unnerving she spends most the night with her wand tightly clutched in one hand and one eye open. The next day brings much the same, the whispering continuing uneasy friendships.

She returns to the Room of requirement late that night not having a chance to see Andy about their next lesson together. Half way through reading whispering catches her attention making her mark the page and place the book down. Craning her neck Hermione listens to the voices that grow closer not concerned about being detected.

"It's not as easy as it used to be."

"Have you tried talking?"

"James does less and less talking," Lily's voice reaches Hermione. "How could I tell him? He would be so betrayed."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do Sev," Lily sighs. "You know what his sense of justice is; it's all black and white no middle ground."

"For the greater good." Professor Snape replies Hermione can feel the smug smirk from where she's sitting.

"I don't think there is such a thing." Lily answers. "It's all so screwed up. You ever wonder about the choices you make?"

"All the time." Snape answers. "You question that decision though?"

"No of course not it was the right thing to do… but I question the way I went about it. James and I, we were so close, but lately I feel as though I don't even know him. His getting tougher and tougher with the law, just the other week he sent a fifteen year old to prison for assault. A fifteen year old, what good will Azkaban do?"

"He has a lot on his plate I'm sure."

"And I don't?" Lily demands. "The world is in chaos the Championships doesn't have the sway it used to, Lord Riddle's plans are causing waves. When I asked him, you know what his response was? _What is one fifteen year old?_ When did we start making the rules? Everyone knows Azkaban turn prisoners, makes them worse. Half that come out commit heinous crimes Azkaban stripes everything away."

"I don't know what to suggest." Snape says softly. "Talk to him about it."

"It'll be the same effect as a drop in the ocean. The bigger picture and all that but what about the little person?"

"What do you want me to suggest Lily?" Snape asks.

"I don't know, I just need someone who I can trust, they seem so few and far between these days."

"You can always trust me."

"I know Sev, I know. Thank you I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well you have awful potions for a start."

A laugh escapes Lily as they continue to chat heading for the exit, leaving Hermione to ponder the conversation. What was Lily feeling guilty about, it is time she talked to Tonks properly; it would seem she has been ignoring that important conversation for too long. Perhaps she should attend the Ministry for the witch, what could a little hunt hurt?

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"So you'll do it?" Tonks asks as they make their way to the room of requirement.

"Why not? I need to start thinking what I'll do outside of Hogwarts be good to see the Ministry."

"It's bloody boring." Tonks comments holding the door open for Hermione.

"Can't be that bad."

"I spend most my time in shitty weather… sorry mum, while idiots sit behind their desks lovely and warm developing the latest plans on how to make the world a better place. Most of them haven't seen real life in a very long time."

"Such is politics." Andy comments with a smile. "Ask a politician a question and you'll get one in return. It is why I became a healer I deal in only facts, how Lily can play that cat and mouse game I will never know."

"Professor Black managed though?" Hermione replies. "When she was Head Auror."

Andy stiffens at the mention of Head Auror making Hermione curious as the witch removes her robe eyeing the distant wall in thought. _What happened to Professor Black when she was Auror? Is this why she will not leave Hogwarts?_

"Bella has always been the odd exception to most rules." Andy says turning back to regard Hermione. "She will excel in almost anything, Bella is passionate if she puts her mind to it she will achieve anything and I dare so can become unbeatable."

"But…" Tonks says letting the word echo. "I feel like there's a but."

"Bella… There is no one word to describe my sister."

"Almost hero worship there, hey mum." Tonks chuckles leaning against the wall.

"Who doesn't worship their older sister?" Andy smiles lost in memory. "Bella is and will always be a force to be reckoned with, has the highest scores this school has ever seen, kept the crime rate at its lowest level in history and churns out exceptionally skilled students. How could her two sisters compete?"

"But…" Tonks repeats.

"But the other side of my sister is not so pretty, there are sides to my sister that many do not see. The students have a right to fear her, as did the criminals long ago… For you see my sister is most determined person, you will ever meet and if she puts her mind to it, then I can guarantee it will happen. On the other hand should things not go her way then she is perhaps the biggest child you'll ever meet."

"Have you seen her duel?" Hermione asks.

"I saw her in the Championships, I saw her defeat three contestants with a broken arm. I saw her knock Prewett brothers out with the flick of her wrist. I watched her train with Lord Riddle… my sister is not someone to trifle with, she never left the Championships like most some part of her died in that arena."

"What part?" Tonks asks listening to intently.

"Compassion…" Andy replies sadly. "She survived the Championships but the championships never survived her she set the standard and paid the awful price."

"She was betrayed?" Hermione questions.

Andy pauses inhaling deeply before releasing a rattling breath staring at Hermione with sadness in her eyes. "In the most painful way… The Championships finished but it haunted her for years the first contestants well, most are dead I don't know if you're aware?"

"No." Hermione replies.

"Oh yes not common knowledge there's a reason they don't do where are they now. Drugs, booze, suicide imprisonment. The Prewett brothers well, Molly would say they died in an accident I suppose that is how she deals with the loss. They took their lives she blames Bella I believe, but is a story for another day."

"Was it Professor Black's fault?" Hermione asks.

"No, it is all Riddle's fault he created the Championships made it almost compulsory for the world to compete. But enough of history long since gone this year will be different."

"Professor Black thinks history is repeating." Hermione says stopping Andy from walking away. "What does she mean?"

"Honestly? I have no idea it could mean several things. She keeps underestimating you, which is our advantage though. Therefore, today we will duel once more. No Fiendfyre though, the world is expecting it now let's show them that we have several tricks up our sleeve."

Dissatisfied Hermione draws her wand ready for Andy to begin the lesson, wondering all along just what will happen this year. Why is history repeating itself? What did Professor Black see to make her lose faith in humanity? Is the Championship the reason Professor Black drinks so much and just what happened to the Prewitt brothers?

The days trickle by with extensive lessons with Andy, when Tonks steps out the room, Hermione persuades the witch in showing her the Black family move. It does not go so well, she twists her ankle, is sent flying backwards and destroys several objects by accident. She remains determined to learn the move, why she does not know.

Raven appears during one lesson to teach hand-to-hand combat under the supervision of Andy, who barely allows either witch out of eyesight. To Hermione's entertainment, Raven barely makes any moves except for the breathless moans she whispers into her ear and the winks when Andy isn't looking. Only to earn a hex to the back of the head when a hand 'accidentally' grazes Hermione's chest.

On the second lesson of combat, Andy decides to leave them aware Hermione has class in the next thirty minutes. Hermione smiles knowing the witch will personally check to see what time Hermione attends and doubts she would want to be Raven should be late.

The door clicks as Hermione takes a swig of water, Raven watching the door for any sign of Andy returning before grinning at Hermione.

"Thought she would never leave." Raven comments with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're expecting." Hermione replies tying her hair up.

"A continuation from the other night." Is the suggestive reply.

"I was under the influence."

"Of course you were."

"The drink was spiked… Wait, why weren't you sick?" Hermione demands.

"Because I'm amazing." Raven shrugs getting ready to fight once more.

"No seriously," Hermione says stepping out the way of Raven. "How come you weren't sick?"

Sighing, Raven stands back up; running a hand through her hair, she rolls her neck. "I was affected but managed to puke my guts up into my colleagues boot. Like most we puked out contents back up."

"Most puked?" Hermione says feeling very cold.

"Well yeah, it's a common reaction those who drank too much were too far gone to puke but most were okay." Raven answers. "Why?"

"Professor Black questioned me for the poisoning."

Wide eyed, Raven stares at Hermione before bursting out with laughter, bending over she grasps her stomach laughing at Hermione's expense. With a blush growing Hermione ignores the witch's laugh until it becomes too much she crosses her arms. It only makes Raven laugh even more.

"You… ha-ha, oh gosh… She thought you. God that's made my day!" Raven gasps. "My aunts losing her touch."

"Apparently I had a reason to." Hermione mutters.

"If everyone caught fire maybe but poisoning…" Raven breaks out laughing again. "You're too smart to spike the punch. Only an idiot would spike the punch. If you need an alibi though I can say we hooked up in my room for the night."

Blushing even more, Hermione fails to meet the witch's eyes. "I don't need an alibi."

"OH do tell!" Raven gushes with a grin. "Don't tell me you and Fleur got it on? I knew it, wondered why her and Bill were arguing…"

"No we wasn't Fleur and it's not like that." Hermione protests.

"OH, who then. Ginny? Harry's going to be heart broken."

"NO, it doesn't matter."

"So someone forbidden. Not the Parkinson girl, she keeps checking you out."

"What Pansy? She hates me."

"I'm sure she does, is that why she drawls over your ass?"

"She does?" Hermione asks confused.

"Oh yeah, but if not her then who?"

"No one, I just…"

"Come on the suspense is killing me." Raven chuckles stepping closer.

"It's nothing like that, I just ended up giving Professor Black a piece of my mind and fell asleep on her floor." Hermione answers.

"She let you in?" Raven asks suspiciously. "Like into her room? Damn she must have took hundreds of points from Gryffindor."

"She didn't actually thinking about it." Hermione says wondering why Professor Black failed to report her.

Raven steps back eyeing Hermione in mild surprise before looking away. "She must like you."

"She wants my head on a platter, we keep arguing." Hermione says softly.

"Arguing?" Raven repeats.

"That's what I said."

"I don't think she doesn't like you." Raven says genuinely. "My aunt doesn't really argue."

"Well we do it a lot." Hermione sighs.

"Have you tried talking?"

"Last time I even tried to let her close she accused me of poisoning the school because I'm inferior to everyone in the championships due to my blood and needed to cheat."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Well my mums a whore and my dad's an outcast low life so you know could be worse." Raven says punching Hermione's arm.

 _My father was an abusive alcoholic who died and my mother well… Let us not make this a pity competition._ Nodding, Hermione goes to get into position to continue the combat something changed between her and Raven. A newfound friendship away from the flirting banter.

A swift kick to the legs finds her on the floor Raven pinning her, a soft pair of lips presses to Hermione's neck making her shiver. Winking, Raven release her rising to her feet once more. _Well almost platonic._

"Offer still stands, any time." Raven smirks.

"You're insufferable." Hermione replies getting to her feet.

"That I am… Draw your wand I want a duel."

"What why?" Hermione asks pulling out her wand.

"Bitch you're the wicked witch, I want to see how dirty you really play. No fire."

Grinning, Hermione lifts her wand. "No fire."

A wave of water bursts from her wand wrapping around a surprised Raven and lifting her into the air. With a flick, she releases the witch who crashes to the floor spluttering and panting, as she gets to her feet dripping wet. Giggling, Hermione prepares for backlash aware of the unamused glare.

"Very funny." Raven murmurs wiping water from her face. "Prepare for payback."

Spells clash red and blue glinting in the candle light, they dance to an old rhythm, Raven throwing random hexes into the fight. Earning a laugh from Hermione, a refreshing fight different to all the other duels. Raven isn't really trying rather playing a game as they both try to get the upper hand. Dodging a hex, Hermione throws a jinx at Raven's feet making the witch slip on the floor.

"Cheeky little." Raven grumbles.

Ducking the yellow spell, Hermione's laugh cut short as the spell destroys the makeshift walls Andy created crashing into the Room of Requirement. _Clink…_ The noise echoes in the room, torches flickering in a breeze. Swallowing Hermione stares after the direction of the spell a tall object in the distance catching her attention.

Slowly, the cover protecting the object drops to the floor revealing the ancient mirror. Swallowing Hermione stares at the Mirror of Erised abandoned in the room of Requirement. Breath against her shoulder announces Raven joining her in looking.

"What's that?" Raven asks stepping past Hermione.

"Don't…" Hermione warns failing to stop the witch from approaching the Mirror.

"I'll be this is the Mirror of Erised isn't it? I can't believe it." Raven says excitedly.

Stepping closer, Hermione is aware of her dream from not long ago, repeating in her mind. Staring at the mirror in slight horror, she watches as Raven moves around the ancient object inspecting it. A chill runs down Hermione's spine, she glances behind wondering if they are alone. The Room is empty, she wants Raven to step away to leave the room behind - Hermione will definitely be returning to the Gryffindor tonight.

"Stop looking so scared." Raven says turning to Hermione. "What you expecting? It's not like someone is going to jump out the mirror."

 _You have no idea._ Hermione thinks to herself, cringing as Raven turns her back to the Mirror to send Hermione a goofy look before continuing to inspect. Running her hands along the ancient symbols Raven mutters the words… Rune stones. Hermione absently marks in her mind as Raven steps back from the mirror.

"Isn't it meant to do something?" She asks nudging the mirror with her foot.

"It's meant to show your deepest desires." Hermione replies, stepping aside so only Raven remains in the mirror.

"It's not doing anything." Raven grumbles staring at the mirror. "Should I say mirror mirror on the wall…"

"Give it time." Hermione answers.

Smirking, Raven turns back to mirror before going rigid, worried Hermione prepares to intervene if anything reaches out the mirror. A small smile breaks on Raven's face as she stares at the glass; a hand lifts the witch lost to the desire.

"What do you see?" Hermione asks snapping Raven from her trance.

"I erm…" Raven stutters lowering her arm. "My mum, at my graduation."

"She didn't see it?" Hermione wonders.

"She died during a robbery; it's why I became an Auror." Raven answers before moving away. "You want a go?"

"No," Hermione says quickly gathering herself last minute she smiles. "I already know."

Satisfied with the answer, Raven turns a critical eye to the mirror before frowning. Hermione watches the Auror circle the mirror as though looking for imperfections before stopping next to Hermione.

"You know what makes me laugh?" Raven questions.

"What?" Hermione replies.

"To create the Riddle cup they took magic from this Mirror a mirror no one knows anything about. They say the cup is cursed, that once you touch it, it touches you in return. Clings to you like dark magic. They took an object and forced unknown magic from it into another… except there's no dent or scratch on this mirror there's nothing… So how did they separate the magic? What did Lord Riddle do to get the magic from this into his cup?"

"A better question may be…" Hermione says stepping to the mirror; she hovers inches away staring at her reflection. "Why does an ancient mirror such as this that has travelled the globe, survived battles and ended up in a dusty room – not have a single scratch on it."

"Spooky." Raven whispers running her hand down Hermione's spine.

 _Very._ The image swirls, her desire swirling into existence, she turns away summoning the dusty cover she throws it over the mirror. Not acknowledging the black eyes that bore into her as she covers the mirror, Raven moves away. Forcing Hermione to look back at the covered mirror the shape that shifts behind.

Shivering she steps backwards, edging away from the call of magic, away from the temptation. Clicking her neck, she returns to Raven gathering her belongings she flicks her wrist changing into her clothes school clothes. She follows the witch from the room, sealing and locking the door behind. She will not be returning any time soon.

Raven shares random stories as they journey through the corridors, the conversation passed still playing on Hermione's mind. Eyes boring into her makes her turn around - paranoid she finds the corridors empty, Raven bidding her goodbye. She waves over her shoulder, wondering why she thought she felt someone following her.

Clicking echoes from a nearby corridor, Hermione swallows. _Professor Black._ That would explain the gaze burning into her back, with a sigh she heads to her next lesson aware she has a lesson with Professor Black later for all contestants to attend.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

"Lift your wand higher Potter." Professor Black instructs.

Grunting in response Harry lifts his wand slightly higher, his back rigid, his brow creased in concentration as a spell continues to flow from his wand. The Protego holding against the on slaughter of spells from Draco and Blaise.

The classroom is set for training and today Professor Black is taking no prisoner's not even Draco escapes her wrath as they continue to practice spell after spell. A crash announces Goyle landing on the floor from Ron's spell.

"Enough," Black instructs. "Line up next to each other."

Gradually they saddle up next to each other, Blaise stepping next to Hermione's left he spares her a nod as Black comes to a halt in front of them. Dark eyes swoop over the group before she nods satisfied.

"Altogether now we are going to cast a Protego." Black says.

"What's this for?" Ron demands with a huff.

"This is for the Championship Weasley; no one leaves this room unless I think they are ready for the next level, now shut up." Black orders moving to stand aside. "On the count of three you will all cast a protego, one. Two three."

Each wand lights up obeying the dark witch's orders, not a difficult task for Hermione who lets her mind drift to her conversation with Raven. The Auror made a good point regarding the mirror; just what ancient magic did Lord Riddle extract from the cup? How has the mirror managed to survive so long without any damage?

Her arm spasms causing her to turn her attention back to casting a Protego, the position making her arm seize. How people can duel for hours she will never know, stamina is her weakest point she knows this. Hopefully, Andy will be able to train her in stamina; this is something she expects to gain with experience and not knowledge.

"You have to mean it!" Professor Black instructs growing tired with the group.

What is in the next level that is making Professor Black so antsy? Why are they learning how to protect themselves and not learning counter measures. _Depends what we are fighting. What is so big that one cannot use magic to fight?_ Hermione has a good idea what might be in the next level, if the twisting in her gut is anything to go by then she knows exactly what she will face next round.

"Right that will do." Black shouts making them all release a sigh.

Rubbing her arm, Hermione relaxes smiling at Neville who rolls his eyes. There is barely a day before the next level then they break for Christmas, leaving her with even more worries. What will she buy the boys and the Tonks? She needs something for her mother as well; perhaps she could dig out an old picture and frame it for her.

"Not you Granger." Black says as Hermione goes to leave. "Stay."

Sighing, Hermione waves at Neville as he leaves ignoring the glare from Ron as he storms out the door. With a click, the door shuts behind Draco leaving her alone once more with Professor Black. What will it be this time? About her overdue homework or her attitude in the owlery, she half expects to lose thirty points for Gryffindor.

"What was that?" Black demands standing in the front of the class.

"What was what?" Hermione asks confused eyeing her Professor suspiciously.

"You think you can come into my class perform mandatory spells then go out into the levels and use dark mark that is way beyond your current training?" Black fumes. "It's an insult to me. Do you have any idea the backlash I receive for your training? The world is watching you burn the place down and they think it is my doing."

"I…"

"I'm not done," Black snaps. "Your survival in the last level has caused a storm for more than several reasons, many want you disqualified for using Dark Magic none the less there is nowhere in the rule book saying one cannot use Fiendfyre. It does not give you the right however to enter this class room and not care."

"I do care." Hermione protests.

"You care about passing, you have any idea how disrespectful it is to see you stand here and cast a stupid Protego that even Weasley could break through you're not even trying."

"I know how to cast one." Hermione argues, heart pounding.

"Do you? Where is your evidence? By all rights I can pull you from the games for not meeting requirements."

"That would be a coincidence." Hermione hisses staring her Professor down. "So I can't be knocked out in the Championships so you have to find a way to remove me elsewhere."

"There is no conspiracy going on!" Black growls drawing her wand. "I am charged with the safety of my _students_ you failing to complete your training gives me any reason to pull the plug should I think you're at risk. So raise your wand."

Shaking her head, Hermione refuses to raise her wand; she does not want to fight her Professor. This whole thing has grown out of hand, having a duel is not going to make things any better. Black is undeterred though, a spell sizzles out from her wand heading straight for Hermione.

Whipping out her wand, Hermione reflects the spell sending it into the nearby wall before glaring at Black who fires another spell. Refusing to use Protego Hermione deflects the spells earning a snarl of annoyance from Black.

"Fight back." Black orders.

Refusing, Hermione ducks another spell; Black is not even trying her spells weak as though testing Hermione for weak spots. Annoyed, Hermione reflects another spell not willing to get into a proper duel, why cannot Black leave her alone.

"I don't want to fight." Hermione protests.

"Says the champion."

"Not by choice." Hermione snaps throwing off the attack by forcing Black back with her own spell.

"You like to play all sweet and innocent but time to get real, your no better than Weasley in this you just want the crowd to cheer your name. It's addictive isn't it, the cheering the yelling." Black taunts.

"Talking form experience?" Hermione fires back unfazed. "Sirius did say this is your Prison what did he mean by that Professor? You do something in the Championships you're not proud of?"

A strong hex clashes with her shield making Hermione stumble back, she knows she is prodding a sleeping dragon. Knows better than to upset the witch but she cannot allow the witch to degrade her any more.

A hex clips Hermione's leg making her wince as she stumbles to the side, anger swelling in Black's eyes. She has gone too far, there is no familiarity now within Black's gaze, the witch is out for blood and she can smell it.

"What you do Granger, lose control and burn your house down?" Black hisses, making Hermione's heart run cold. "I thought about going through your record then I thought why bother? You look haunted, let me guess, spoilt brat who failed to get her own way had an argument with daddy? You do have an awful temper on you; did you lose control set fire to the house and watched daddy burn?"

"Shut up." Hermione grinds out, chest heaving.

"Is that why mummy won't see you anymore?" Black continues with a cruel smirk. "Her little witch of a daughter killed her beloved husband, sent her away ashamed. Your mummy not love you anymore?"

"Shut UP!" Hermione shouts rising her wand.

"Hit a nerve didn't I? You should know better than dig up history when you can't even face your own."

"You know nothing about me!" Hermione cries, anger building. "You may think your holy than thou, but you know shit about me or my life."

"Watch your step Granger you might set fire to something. Is that why Andy took you in? She does like her strays, always like to be hero. Feel sorry for you?"

 _Stupefy._ The spell flies from Hermione's wand hitting Black's shield and bouncing off as though nothing. _That is not possible… Andy did warn us that she is extremely skilled… I'll show her skilled._

"You fit in with the Tonks all low life scum." Black growls. "Especially her dead beat husband, what's he do now? Ministry lackie, oh wait he was fired wasn't he? How does Andy cope to feed all you, good job she still has a trust fund?"

Furious, eyes glaze over as she fires another spell causing Professor Black to react and strike back. _Protego._ The spell hits Hermione's shield, bouncing off with vengeance and flying straight back to the startled witch who steps aside just in time.

Swirling on one foot, Hermione darts to the side anticipating Black's moves she bends, her elbow lifts a spell leaves her tongue hitting Professor Black square on the chest. Flying backwards, Black crashes into her desk a swirls of robes following her, panting Hermione glares at the witch. Anger swelling through her veins, she wants the witch to stand up to fight back.

A laugh escapes Black's lips as she gets back to her feet followed by two claps before she pushes her hair out of her eyes. Hermione's heart sinks as Black turns to grin at her, satisfied.

"YES!" Black shouts happily. "Give me that anger! Took you long enough but it was worth it. Nice to finally duel with you Granger."

Numb, Hermione lowers her wand, ice washing away the fire from her veins. She shivers taking a step back the fight knocked out of her tears left unfallen. _She played me. I played right into her hands. How could she do that?_

Black claps once more grinning like a cat who caught the canary, Hermione watches as the witch wipes blood from her lip. _I did that, I hurt her out of anger._ Crestfallen, Hermione swallows the room feeling too small; she is turning into her father. Becoming the monster he was Black is trying to bring the creature she keeps hidden out of her. She cannot allow that, never allow that there is a reason she remains mandatory. The world is scared of her already.

Shaking her head, Hermione takes a step back feeling sick from the situation. She feels used, foolish to be bated into a fight; Black seems unaffected by the argument. _Master manipulator._ Black knew exactly which strings to pull and how hard to pull.

"What are you doing?" Black questions the smile slipping from her face as Hermione pockets her wand. "Don't put your wand away."

Retreating, Hermione continues to inch towards the door, hoping the last second Black may apologise. That she may actually talk to her and tell her that it is all one big misunderstand that she isn't hurt. Hermione does not want to hurt anyone, never wants to hurt anyone and out of anger she had willing attacked her Professor.

"Granger, don't you dare leave." Black growls happiness gone.

"I can't…" Hermione trails off her hand grasping the door handle.

"You leave this room you will NEVER return. Do you understand?" Black fumes advancing on Hermione. "GRANGER!"

She turns the handle making Black pause, they stare at one another, both willing the other to make the first move. _Apologise._ Hermione begs the unknown, wanting apology from the witch, wanting something or anything from her.

"Don't you dare!" Black threatens.

 _She does not care about me other than my marks. She cares about no one._ With those thoughts, Hermione opens the door stealing a hiss from the witch behind.

"YOU step outside, you will NEVER step foot back inside again! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Black screeches. "YOU will be banned from Defence against the dark arts FOREVER!"

Swallowing, Hermione grips the handle turning back to face the witch. "Go to hell."

She steps out the classroom slamming the door behind her, the wood rattling in the frame. The corridor full of the next DADA class all staring at her in horror for her actions the door still rattling behind her. Panicking, Hermione pushes through the staring students who watch her pace through the corridor.

BANG! The door rips apart behind her, clattering against the wall and splintering causing students to dive aside for safety Black emerges from her classroom, by this point Hermione is running as fast as she can down the stairs slipping on them as she goes. She collides with a solid figure.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape questions confused.

"GRANGER!" Black's voice echoes throughout the school making Hermione flinch.

Fearful, she pushes past Snape down the last remaining stares and through the front doors of the castle. Not sparing a second, she morphs into her animagus her name still ringing through the school, she transforms back on the outskirts of the forbidden forest where she runs. Run as fast as her legs can carry, past the parts of the forest most student's trek, through the areas Hagrid wanders and deep into the unknown. Where she finally takes refuge under a huge willow tree, collapsing against the bark, she pulls her knees to her chest and cries until she can cry no more.


	24. Level Five - XXX

**A/n:** The response to the last chapter was insane guys! I am blown away by the comments good and bad. I may just say if I'm making people feel slight anger to Bella then I am doing my job. I will reconfirm that this is a Bellamione, it is a slow burn, there will be fights between our girls but that's what makes it so much more fun. Besides, we're not even half way yet, this will probably make around 50 chapters and it definitely will be worth the ride. Think of the story TGCWW it's going to be hitting that length.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Level Five XXX_**

Crunch. A twig snaps to her right, she doesn't respond immediately has grown used to the noises. Daylight has fled leaving her alone and dark in the forbidden forest. The tears have stopped falling, however she soon realised she was deeper in the forest than she had ever been. Returning to the school would end up in her getting even more lost, she decided instead to remain hidden.

Tired, Hermione wipes her eyes blindly a weird chuckling sound echoing in the forest making her shiver. Eyes stare at her from the bushes they have yet to stop watching her, she has yet to start caring.

Another twig crunches under a foot, the ground disturbed close by, someone or something has found her hiding spot. Robes catch shrubs in passing, the person not keen on the idea of sneaking up. Conscious of the extra person, Hermione peeks from folded arms to see a familiar figure standing over her.

She sighs at the sympathising gaze, before burying her head once more. Slowly, the intruder decides to settle next to her, kneeling down beside her, a soft hand gently touches her arm.

"Hermione, you need to come back to the school. It's not safe out here." They instruct with a deep sigh.

"I'm fine." Hermione replies still not moving. "Nothing has bothered me."

"Only because the Minotaur's were watching."

Lifting her head, Hermione spares Professor McGonagall a look before observing the eyes that watch in the distance. She knew they were there, the Minotaurs they watched over her ever since she entered the forest.

"You sent them?" Hermione asks.

"No, they don't like to see little ones straying from the school. Come now we must return the day is nearly over."

Nodding, Hermione rises to her feet offering her arm to McGonagall who accepts graciously and helps the older witch from her knees. Brushing herself down, McGonagall begins to lead the way back to the school. Apprehension crawls against Hermione's back with every step she takes she half expects Professor Black to grab her.

"It took you this long to find me?" Hermione wonders staring at the moon high in the sky.

"No, it took this long to calm Bellatrix down. You know you are first one ever to walk out of her class. What did she do?"

"We argued, dulled a little and I walked out." Hermione summarises with a sigh.

"Bellatrix does have an awful temper if things don't go her way, this is no consolation, nor will it change your mind right now. None the less, Bellatrix is under a lot of pressure, by no means is this an excuse for her behaviour a situation like this, should never have come about. Still I understand she is under a lot of pressure. You're a smart girl I hope you will bear this in mind."

 _You don't know what she said._ Hermione thinks sadly to herself, tired of being the _smart_ one, why does she have to try to see the good in everyone all the time. She made a promise to herself in the games no more second chances, Professor Black blew her chance she will not let the witch close now.

Exiting the Forest is almost like a breath of fresh air that brings back moments of regret, her earlier actions weighing heavily on her mind. What will happen? She attacked a teacher, stormed from the class and ran away will they suspend her? What will Andy think; Hermione might not tell the witch the full story. She does not want to hurt Andy with the malicious thoughts of her sister. Alternatively, if she hides the argument and Andy still finds out, will Andy hate her?

They pass the row of camps a few still around watch them pass in mild interest before returning to their activities, the school is deathly quiet as they enter. Professor McGonagall's heels echo in the corridors, portraits watch their ascent. Watch as they make their way to the Headmaster's office, the calm before the storm - Hermione likes to think.

Knocking on the Headmasters door, they pause waiting to be summoned, palms sweaty Hermione shifts anxiously from foot to foot. McGonagall squeezes her shoulder in comfort offering a warm smile just as the door opens. With a gentle prod, the older witch moves Hermione into the office.

Trying to calm her breathing, Hermione is glad to see Professor Dumbledore smile at she enters, Lord Riddle standing next to the burning fire greets her with a nod. _She's here._ Hermione can sense the witch, can feel predatory eyes stalking her can feel the anger in the room. The tension in Riddle is too hard to ignore, he may be relaxed against the fire with a drink, but his back is rigid. His eyes stray to the shadows behind Professor Dumbledore's desk.

Releasing a breath Hermione opts to stand behind one of the chairs not happy with the idea of sitting, feeling far too vulnerable. McGonagall comes to stand beside her, making Hermione question why the witch does not take the seat. _Is Black still angry?_

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore begins linking his fingers together perhaps the most relaxed one in the room. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks." Hermione answers watching the shadows behind Dumbledore trying to locate the witch.

"Very well," Dumbledore nods. "You know why you are here?"

Hermione chooses not to talk instead she nods body tense. She half expects Professor Black to launch herself out of the shadows and attack her. Swallowing, she chooses to sit down, her legs close to jelly. _What is it about this witch that makes me so… nervous? Everyone else I'm fine, but her._

"I am sure you are hurt from the circumstance, however we are not going to suspend nor expel you."

She breathes a sigh of relief, slouching slightly into the chair and receiving another gentle pat on the shoulder from McGonagall. Riddle turns his back to the fire resting his back against the fireplace to observe the conversation he smiles at her before taking a sip. His eyes darting to the shadows once more searching for something.

"With the right apologies," Dumbledore continues. "I believe this situation can be forgotten."

Bang. A fist hits Dumbledore's table making everyone jump as Professor Black emerges from the shadows. The fire reflects in Black's eyes as she glares at Hermione, fist tightly clenched the hand white.

"Bugger off, if you think I'm apologising." Black hisses.

"Bellatrix, if we could be adults about this." McGonagall calm interrupts.

"Oh yes, let's be adult about this!" Black mocks with scorn. "NO, she wants to do the Dark Arts well she can find another bloody class. She is banned from my classroom, if you're not willing to commit you can find someone else."

"Bellatrix," Dumbledore sighs. "Miss Granger will apologise and all will be forgotten."

"She won't apologise," Black scoffs eyeing Hermione. "You can see it in her eyes; she's barely holding her tongue."

Black isn't wrong, Hermione wants to continue their argument. She thought she would hide when Black revealed herself, but now she feels a pull to the witch. Wants to continue their fight once more finish it this time. It was a mistake to walk away she should have stayed and showed the witch a lesson.

"She is never stepping foot in my classroom again." Black states.

"Bella…" Riddle says softly. "Maybe after the Christmas break she can return?"

"No." Black replies standing tall. "You're done Granger, I will not teach you again. Find her someone else Dumbledore, my class is closed to her."

With those words, Black exits the room slamming the door behind her as she exits leaving Hermione feeling oddly alone. If Black does not teach her that will mean she will fail Defence against the Dark arts. Panicked, Hermione wonders if she should have apologised if it meant getting what she wanted.

"Fear not Miss Granger," Dumbledore reassures. "You will pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts; I will make sure of that. For now though, go rest you have the next level to attend shortly. I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Hermione answers on curtsy rising from her chair.

Professor McGonagall guides her back to her dormitory where she bids her goodnight. Feeling empty, Hermione heads to the girl's room, stripping down she finds her Pyjamas to change into before crawling under the duvet. She huddles there letting sleep claim her.

The next day most the staring has stopped the whispering though continues influenced by the fight between Hermione and Black. The news spreading through the school that Black has banned Hermione from Defence Against the Dark Arts. She earns admiral looks from some students, who applaud her to standing up to Professor Black, and judging looks from others.

Neville is his usual self, laughing at her expense as she recounts the story to him, although he stops laughing when she tells him what Black said. He fails to believe her when she tells him she is banned from Black's class. It's not until he rises from the table to attend DADA does he finally realise that she will not be joining him.

She bids him good luck heading to the library to find some books to read, if Black will not teach her then she best read to prepare. As she settles in a seat, she feels weird not to be attending the lesson almost as if she is skiving. With a sulk she reads the book wondering what they are learning today, perhaps she can read Neville's notes on the lesson when he finishes.

The day continues she prepares mentally for the next level, attending charms wanting to speak to Neville she rushes to put her books away before going in search of him. On her journey someone bumps into her shoulder, she ignores it, it gets crowded in the corridors happens all the time. It is not until someone deliberately knocks her shoulder does she stagger back to face the culprit.

"What the hell?" She asks tugging her rucksack tighter.

"What you deserve." The fifth year spits with his group of Ravenclaws backing him up.

"Excuse me?" Hermione demands.

"Because of you, Black's lessons are intolerable." With those words, the boy storms off.

Curious, Hermione watches them go, standing in a state of bewilderment. Why is she for blame? She does not even attend the class anymore. Shaking her head, she finds Neville who willing hands her his note. Flicking open the page she stops, her heart sinking…

 ** _Finally sunk in has it? Your banned Granger no reading material here. Want my advice sections four in the library, row D fourth book on the shelf. Good riddance._**

Breathless, Hermione hands the notebook back to Neville who stares at the page in mild wonder. Damn, she should have known better that Black would protect her work. Neville mutters something under his breath.

"What?" Hermione asks.

"I said I wonder what she was doing with my notebook." Neville repeats sliding the book into his backpack.

Before Hermione can reply someone knocks into her, making her trip into Neville who catches her. Righting herself, Hermione turns to find Pansy standing behind her looking pissed off.

"What's your problem?"" Neville demands.

"My problem is Granger!" Pansy replies. "Cause of you, Black is freaking awful."

"I'm not in your stupid class anymore." Hermione protests.

"That's the problem Granger, that bitch is pissed off and taking it out on the rest of us. You should apologise."

"I won't be apologising." Hermione says stepping forward. "And if you have a problem with that Pansy, I'd like to hear it."

Swallowing, Pansy eyes Hermione before glancing at the Slytherins behind her for support. Not in all the years in Hogwarts has Hermione willingly started a confrontation, never stepped forward to start a fight. The motion has thrown the bully off, making Pansy reconsider her actions.

"Well, I haven't got all day." Hermione prompts.

"Show the mudblood who's better Pansy!" A Slytherin shouts

Stepping closer, Hermione studies the frozen witch in front of her, using Raven's knowledge to her advantage, Hermione steps closer to Pansy's face, she stares the Slytherin down before darting her eyes to the lips making the witch mirror of her.

"Do you have a problem; I'd love to hear it." Hermione whispers.

Breaking the moment, Hermione steps back giving the witch space to think. Pansy stares at her blankly before snapping out of it. She glares at Hermione who smirks in response; Neville standing behind her arms folded watching with disinterest.

"We've got things to do 'Mione, hurry up." Neville grumbles with a sigh.

"You going to go rump in the closet Longbottom?" Pansy taunts.

"Nah, that's always occupied by you." Neville answers with a chuckle earning a laugh from other students.

Smirking, Hermione eyes the witch pressured into making a very costly mistake, waiting for the moment she snaps. It does not take long; Pansy reacts, striking out with her wand followed by a cheer of Slytherin's. The cheer dies as Hermione bats the spell aside with a flick of her wand.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione flicks her wand once more, Pansy not prepared for speechless magic, the spell collides with her chest. Sending the witch hurtling backwards into the group of Slytherins who all fall over like bowling pins.

"Come back when you know better spells." Hermione says joining Neville in walking away. "Or better yet, when you have a better Professor!"

With that last dig, Hermione puts her wand away ignoring the muttering of discomfort from the dazed Slytherins struggling to their feet. She finds no pleasure in fighting, however as the day goes on and no one else bothers her, she knows the fight from early spread through the school. The message clear she is done with being a doormat.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Rolling her shoulders, Hermione shares a look with Neville, both of them prepared this time for the level. The last two days she has not seen Professor Black, not since Dumbledore's office, she did track the book down what Professor Black said in the note too. Turned out the book was on how to manage anger, much to Hermione's annoyance the witch is still playing her without even speaking to her.

Reaching beneath her top, Hermione kisses the pendant Andy gave her for luck, the witch was far from happy to learn once more of the argument from rumours spreading. Even more unhappy when Hermione informed Andy exactly what was said. Only Tonks stood between Andy storming from the tent to go in search of her sister. Thankfully, they managed to calm the witch down before she went hunting for blood.

A part of Hermione wishes she had let Andy go, sort Professor Black out, the other part though, the louder part wants to deal with the situation on her own. _Because that's been working so well for us._ She ignores that part, she still has some sort of hope that a middle ground may be found somewhere by the end of the year assuming she doesn't die in the Championships.

"Welcome to the fifth level!" Riddles voice rings out. "Each level we are losing more and more contestants. Now we are going to test them once more, inside there is an object to avoid. It will be foolish to engage this object in a fight for you shall not win. I want to see cunning, intelligence and tenacity if you think of making it out this level alive."

Hermione listens to the crowd as it roars, a volunteer fixing a band to her arm, he catches her skin beneath her robe. She glares at him as he smiles before quickly fixing the band and scurrying away. Out of nowhere, the cameras start to hover not yet switched on.

A volunteer steps forward with a chain, wanting to bind two hands together. Hermione offers her right arm to be attached to Neville's left but he quickly changes side, allowing Hermione's wand arm to be free and his to be chained. Shrugging the volunteer bounds them together checking it is secure before walking away to continue binding other volunteers.

Eyeing the chain, Hermione shares a shrug with Neville, why they are bound she has no idea. To make it more difficult to fight? Perhaps they intend for the contestants to find the key to unlock the chains before escaping.

"Each contestant will be bound to another; the reason to this will become clear." Riddle informs the crowd.

Silence falls as the canon fires, the camera switch on, the gate begins to rumble open; they step outside feet digging into soft grass. It is almost as if they are standing in a forest, it feels similar to the first level lots of large hedges to be lost in. A few trees dotted around but not many. It feels eerie to be in the Level with such a quiet crowd, no Aurors rushing on brooms overhead.

The ground shudders beneath their feet, followed by another two rumbles, making Hermione's heart stop. She knows what is in here. In the distance, she can see two contestants charging through the field, heading straight for the flag, their chain rattling so loud. They seem almost hysterical, as they are only a meter from the flag hands outstretched.

A tail tipped like an arrow whips through the air, hitting them both and sending them flying backwards. The contestants disappear from view, but not before the object they are up against reveals itself. Blinking, a massive dragon rises from the shrubs shaking off the sleep the whole ground wobbles. It yawns its humongous teeth glinting in the light before it snatches up the flag in its claws. Retreating further into the bushes and disappearing. _Oh, shit._

Hebridean Black dragon the most aggressive dragon native to Britain she would recognise the purple eyes anywhere. They are in the dragon's territory and it feels inclined to protect the flag.

"We're buggered." Neville says.

"That's why we're chained together, Dragons are sensitive to noise, and they chained us to make it difficult to sneak around. We're going to have to play smart." Hermione says eyeing the chains. "Really smart if we don't want to be eaten."

"Does this mean you have a plan?" Neville asks nervously.

"Panic will ensue; it won't take long for a couple of groups to attract its attention. We are going to have to play a game of patience watch the dragon and wait until we can steal the flag. Harry is going to try to get the flag by summoning a broom; the Japanese will have patience and wait it out. The American's will cause distractions to grab the flag that will be when we go. We stalk the Americans until they go for the flag."

"Why not go raven and get the flag?" Neville asks.

"I don't fancy being set on fire, if Harry gets anywhere near the flag he might be burnt before he can grab it."

In addition, she will not leave Neville alone in the arena they split up once and it ended with her being ambushed she will not risk it again. A cheer breaks from the crowd drawing their attention. Sighing, Hermione watches as Harry takes to the sky on his broom Ron holding tightly behind, the crowd cheering. The action is causing too much noise, the crowd far too loud, the dragon stirs.

A ball of fire bursts into the air, causing Harry to swerve; he does not anticipate the extra weight form Ron, the broom pitching violently causing both boys to hit the ground. Wincing, Hermione watches as they limp away darting into cover as the Dragon rises eyeing the arena with annoyance.

"We must look like ants to that." Neville whispers watching as the dragon crushes the broom with its claw.

"A pest, let's hope we don't anger it too much or it might start using pesticide against us."

"Is that a pun for it's going to set us on fire?" Neville chuckles.

"Pretty much, it has the ability to set this whole place on fire. We need to get moving. Use the hedges for cover."

"Lead the way." Neville jokes jingling his chains.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione casts a muffilato on the chains… they still jingle making her curse under her breath. The chains bound by magic; she will not be able to use magic to silence it. Turning she eyes the hedges next to her, dragging Neville with her she plucks leaves form the hedges Neville keeping an eye out.

Sitting cross-legged, she settles the chain against the grass summoning some twine she sets about tying the leaves into the kinks of the chain preventing it from making too much noise. With patience, she rises to her feet satisfied the chains have reduced in their rattling.

One problem solved, she studies the way ahead spotting a tree they could use to hide from contestants and observe the dragon until the time is right. Jingling the chain to make sure the leaves stay, she smiles at the silence nodding once more at Neville.

"See that tree, lead the way, but go slow."

"You're not leading?" Neville asks.

"There's a higher chance someone will come behind us than us walking into them, everyone will be sneaking. The person with the best chance at duelling should protect the back. Take it slow."

Satisfied with the answer, Neville rolls his wand in his left hand unsteady he tries to use his right but the tension makes it impossible. Grumbling, he inches against the hedges, Hermione casts two muffliato on their feet, trying to prevent any noise. They walk back to back, stalking the bush, pausing at the slightest sound, Hermione studies the way they came.

"Stop." Neville whispers pressing against the hedge.

The ground shifts beneath them, as two Beauxbatons rush past sprinting the opposite way not noticing Hermione or Neville hiding. The ground rumbles again before settling, peeking around the corner, Neville checks to see if it's clear before they both rush to the other side for shelter.

They continue, Hermione making them pause as three students run past in the distance searching for a quick answer from the Arena. A red flare fires into the air, followed by the sound of someone crying. Two Aurors fly into the arena wearing bright green coats, they swoop down to collect the scared contestant before rushing him out of the arena.

"Poor boy." Hermione whispers, listening to the mutterings from the crowd.

A slow clap breaks out, the crowd uncertain as to whether they should applaud the visibly upset child. Hermione claps with them, acknowledging the boy's bravery better to step out than to get yourself killed with uncertainty. Like fire, the clapping echoes around them, followed by the silence as they acknowledge the boy.

Shrugging off the strange tension, Hermione nudges Neville to continue, the tree not too far away for them to climb. On the journey she spots the Japanese students camouflaged hidden in the bushes, waiting to pounce. They bow their heads to her as she waves in passing earning a smirk from Neville as they journey by.

Neville stops dead, causing Hermione to walk into him, peering over his shoulder she finds a student with hiding behind the shrub in front of them. Neville kneels silently, allowing Hermione to use his back as a perch to see over the hedge. She spots one more student a few feet away watching the dragon. Stepping down, Hermione points in the distance to where the other student waits, before lifting her finger to indicate one.

Nodding, Neville observes the student in front of them, before lifting the chains and sweeping forward. Hermione catches on, wand in one hand; she glances behind to make sure there is no one following. They pause before launching, they attack the back of the student's kneecaps they sweep upwards causing the student to fall backwards. His scream of panic drowned out by the noise of the crowd cheering glad to have something happen.

The boy hits the floor wind knocked out of him; Hermione hits him with a silent stunner, knocking him unconscious. Inching forward, Neville swaps hand, Hermione slacking the chain and allowing him to throw a well-aimed spell to the back of the other students head. He hits the floor, as both Hermione and Neville release two flares into the sky moving away for the Aurors to remove the unconscious boys.

Resting under cover, Neville wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans the adrenaline rush still going they consider their next move. Hermione pushes her hair out of her eyes, growing tired of her long bushy ends that require endless care. She has half the mind to cut it all off, to start a fresh, would make showering a lot less painful.

"You know who that was right?" Neville whispers.

"No," Hermione replies snapping back to the present.

"The Russians, they only have two left now."

"You got a hair bobble?" Hermione asks not interested in the information.

"Oh it's in my other handbag." Neville answers sarcastically.

"A no would have sufficed."

"Well don't ask silly question."

"Won't ask in future, what's got you wound up?" Hermione whispers heatedly.

"The big dragon perhaps." Neville suggests.

"It's more than that, somethings wrong what is it?"

"Just heard some news, not anything I want to discuss right here… I'll tell you later."

"You better." Hermione orders stabbing Neville with her finger.

Rolling his eyes, Neville gets back to business leading them closer to the tree; Hermione grows tired of her hair. Running her hands through her hair, she grabs some left over twine, tying her hair in a ponytail she breathes a sigh of relief. Shaking his head Neville shifts her along.

Her spine tingles; she can feel the dragon close, can feel the tug of magic. It makes her skin crawl knowing the giant is only a few metres away; she knows it can probably sense everyone in the arena. Must be so confused the poor creature wondering why there is so much noise, in a strange environment.

She feels sorry for her enemy, she wonders why it does not just beat its wings and fly free, perhaps it is too scared. Perhaps it too, is chained or maybe there is a spell strong enough to contain the creature.

Sighing, she focuses on the task; she will fight for the dragon to set it free once she is free from the Arena. They can be all prisoners together; she tightens her grip on her wand.

Smack, a spell collides with Neville, causing him to spin and hit the ground. A cry of pain escapes her lips as the chain drags her down, twisting her arm and throwing her to the floor. She ignores the pain radiating from her shoulder, pushing unevenly to her feet she fires of three different spells casing the ground around them to explode and the attacker to jump aside.

Weighed down by Neville, Hermione stands awkwardly against the South Dakota student, whose own chain is empty. The chain around her wrist clicks, releasing her from Neville Aurors hovering nearby. She wraps her left hand around the chain refusing to let go of Neville she will not abandon him now.

Confused the other contestant eyes shifts uneasily on his feet, his eyes darting to the unconscious Neville. _End this. Relashio._ Fire jets emerge from her wand, stealing a yelp from the contestant who throws up a shield that deflects most but not all. A stupefy heads for her, she steps aside, attacking with her own.

They clash their duels sparking in the middle. She protects Neville with her own body, not allowing the spell to hurt her fallen brother. Annoyed, Hermione increases the strength of her spell forcing the attacker backwards his feet slipping on the grass.

A groan distracts her, Neville coming to on the ground bruised but alive. She flicks her wand causing the duel to flash, and stray errands strike the contestant. Neville is not conscious enough to move, she hates fighting static, used to duelling with movement. Her wrist protests with pain, her legs shakes due to the awkward position.

Something presses into her left hand, releasing the chains that have once more attached to her wrist; she tests the object in her hand. Realising Neville has passed her his wand; she studies the other contestant struggling to hold the duel.

"Move to the left on my mark." Hermione whispers earning a grunt from Neville.

"Now."

Neville rolls, she side steps dropping the duel, the contestant splutters at the motion she kneels pointing the spare wand and lashing out with a stunner that clips his right thigh. Stealing a gasp the contestant retaliates, throwing a hex that she deflects with her own wand, Neville crawling to his knees allowing her to rise to her feet. She attacks once more with the spare wand, deflecting spells with her own wand. Confusing the contestant until one of her spells breaks his defence striking him between the eyes. She watches satisfied as he slumps on to the grass unconscious.

Two aurors swoop down removing the contestant as she turns back to Neville, pressing her hand to the gash on his head. He bats her hand aside not wanting the fuss she offers his wand instead. Noticing the wince as he moves his shoulder she presses her hand to the joint, _Episky._ Warmth spreads through her hand, causing Neville to relax as she heals his shoulder with basic field treatment.

"You alright?" Hermione asks eyeing him for any more hits.

"Lucky shot." Neville grumbles with a smirk.

"Had a big target."

"You cheeky bitch." Neville says shoving her shoulder.

She laughs at his expense; she offers her hand for the grinning Neville to take. His gaze shifts to something behind her, a cold shiver running down her spine. She freezes instantly as the smile drops from Neville's face, a look of pure terror removing any joy. Conscious of her movements, Hermione slowly turns to look behind.

The sun blocked out by a giant creature she gazes up to the purple eyes that glint. The bone crunching jaw opens slightly, revealing sharp yellow teeth that could crush her in an instant. The smell of smoke and decay washing overhear, she grips her wand. The dragon's eyes snap to her wand making her pause once more.

"Hermione…" Neville whispers, grasping her hand in his.

The words cause the dragon to jerk, an ear-piercing yowl escaping its lips as it shifts forward the ground shaking with each step. Two nostrils hover in front of her, inhaling sharply causing her legs to lock to prevent her from falling forward. She searches his tail looking for the flag but it is not there, slowly, she pockets her wand. The Dragon watching her every move, Neville hisses in fear behind her.

Shouting in the distance makes the dragon perk, twisting its head to listen better, Hermione listens too, the shouting of Aurors that makes the dragon growl.

 _"Get the gate open!"_

 _"Open the DAMN GATE!"_

A snarl erupts on the dragon making her start and throw her hand up for protection...

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

Watching the screen with interest, she rolls her eyes in disgust as Potter is thrown from his broom. _Stupid boy._ She chuckles, as the Japanese take to hiding, smirks as contestants wander past the Japanese's unaware of their hiding spot. _They might just win this yet._

"Bella, are you listening?" Narcissa demands.

"Of course, I agree you should get a divorce." Bella replies not sparing her youngest sister a glance.

"That has no bearing on the whole conversation." Cissy fumes, folding her arms.

"Cissy I'm working." Bella replies rubbing her eyes.

"Then what's the point of Aurors and Volunteers?"

"I would ask you since you are a volunteer but I know you do eff all." Bella replies smartly earning a snort from one of the volunteers trying to ignore the conversation.

"I am here to support my son."

"Whom I am trying to protect by doing my job, it doesn't help with you prattling in my ear."

"You have no decency do you?" Cissy snaps. "The dragon is drugged is it not?"

"Yes it is." Bella agrees with a sigh.

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Because… it's a dragon." Bella replies slowly earning a scowl from her sister.

"If you are going to act this way…"

"I always act this way, why do you constantly remain surprised?"

"I wonder why I try sometimes Trix." Cissy says, wrapping her robe around her. "I expect you at the Christmas at some point try not to get too 'rat arsed' will you now. It will get better Bella." She adds softly.

"I'm not recovering from injury I'm dealing with the Championships."

Her protests fall on deaf ears as Cissy walks from the room, sighing, Bella listens to the crowd cheering, reminding her of long ago. The day she stood in the arena, listening to them chant her name. It brings back lost memories, a surge of adrenaline and a shiver to run down her spine.

 _"BELLA!" A scream so primal it tears through her._

 _"DON'T DO IT," Bella shouts moving her wand. "DAMN IT, just don't! Don't make me do it… Please."_

A chair creaks snapping her from her memories, she opens her mind, looking for her coffee laced with firewhiskey only to notice the drink empty and the rubbish bin suspiciously heavy. _Bloody Cissy meddling again._ She guesses she will have to do this sober, clapping erupts from the crowd, causing Bella to start and turn to the monitor.

One of the volunteers is nodding his respects patting his leg in tune with the clapping she watches as one of the students lifted out, a crying boy too scared of the big scary dragon to face his fears. Pathetic. The main screen points to Granger who is clapping the crowd following her every motion. _You have no idea do you, no idea just what control you have._

She leans on the back of the two chairs, her fingers digging into the cushions watching as Longbottom and Granger progress in sync to one another. _Who trained you? Damn it, who taught Granger to fight? My other meddling sister?_

"He's a bit more active that we suspected." A volunteer says studying the dragon.

"There's lots of fresh food around not surprised." Bella answers watching the dragon as he sniffs the air.

She agrees with the volunteer, the dragon is too active for her liking; perhaps he was given the wrong dose? Something shifts behind, catching her attention, she spots blonde hair and that is all she needs to know.

Striding from the room, she catches Lucius Malfoy strolling down the corridor, pausing when he realises that she is following. He turns to sneer at her, craning his head to observe her like a bloody animal.

"How can I help Bellatrix?" Lucius asks.

"Start by telling me why you're in this building."

"Watching my son perform."

"Seating is that way." Bella warns.

"I must have lost my way." Is the slimy response.

Eyeing the screwed up cloth in Lucius hand, Bella feels her gut clench, something is very wrong here, Malfoy is far too happy for his own good. She points to the cloth ordering him to lift it for her to see, the smirk deepens.

"Oh this old thing, I found it."

"What have you done Lucius?" Bella demands.

"I did what you have failed to do."

"What have you done?" Bella questions the ground shaking from the dragon, ignoring the shouting from the volunteers.

"I gave our friend a bit of a pep talk."

Angry, Bella snaps pushing the smug git up against the wall her wand pressed tightly against his jugular, she snatches the cloth from his hand. Unravelling the cloth, she realises it's a t-shirt, too small to fit Malfoy she swallows.

"I am dealing with Business Bella, something you should have done."

"What did you do?" Bella stresses recognising the scent from the top.

"It's your dragon."

"I don't own it, it lives on my land we have a… understanding."

"It hunts with you though doesn't it?" Lucius chuckles darkly eyes glinting. "I remember you boasting ages ago about it, how you hunted side by side with a dragon. That is can sniff out a kill with just a piece of cloth."

"Lucius what have you done?"

"I have made sure this embarrassment will go on no more, you failed to deliver Bellatrix. It seems only fitting your monster finishes what you couldn't." Lucius shakes his head. "She didn't have to die; this could have been prevented, if you just pushed her out. Now she dies."

Screaming erupts from the crowd not the screaming of enjoyment but fear; she turns the cloth over a label falling out. Her heart runs cold as the name in black taunts her, _Property of H. Granger._ The screaming grows louder, steps back listening. Can feel Lucius smirking as he pushes her wand away.

"She should never have left the third level." Lucius says gently patting her shoulder. "At least this way is quick. Tradition can continue."

"This isn't about tradition," Bella hisses making Lucius flinch. "This is about fear; you're scared that a mudblood can win."

"Could." Lucius shrugs. "Hard to win after she's dead."

She pockets the top, keeping it out the reach of her idiot brother in law, rushing back into the observation tower she finds the volunteers in chaos. Numb she watches as Granger stares into the eyes of the dragon.

"Get the tranquiliser." She orders, two volunteers rushing to complete the order.

She rushes from the spare door, volunteers and Aurors hot on her tail.

"MAKE A HOLE!" An Auror shouts.

The crowd parts as they run, skirting the arena to where Granger was last seen. Bella fails to reassure Andy as they run by, ignores the haunted gaze of her sister as she goes to aid her ex-student. The screaming is growing louder, her blood rushing through her ears as they near the closed gate.

"Get the gate open!" An Auror shouts.

They struggle with the locks each second as the dragon grows closer to Granger.

"Open the DAMN GATE!" Bella orders making everyone jump.

The lock refuses to move, furious Bella points her wand, _bombarda._ The lock shatters apart releasing the gate into the arena. Stepping forward, a sense of relief rushes through her, they will make it in time; they will prevent this from happening.

A fire erupts in the distance, high pitched screaming echoing around them, the crowd jolting so much the stadium shifts. Bella stares at the large screen, one camera frozen on Granger with her hand outstretched and fire escaping the dragon. The other camera no longer functioning. Bella was too late… _I was too late… again – I was too late._

Numb she stumbles back, staring at the footage an unearthly quiet descending, her throat goes dry she feels lost. She was too late. The thought repeats through her mind, just too late to help. _I could have prevented this! History was repeating and I ignored it… This is my entire fault. I trusted her too much, again. I am so sorry A…._ She cannot bring herself to say the name, to acknowledge the hurt that never left. _I should had listened…_

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** _#coughs awkwardly#_ So I promise after this there are fewer cliff hangers... Sort of. A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed I would promise to get back to answering and at some point I shall but I work full time and have a part time job (if you can work that out). I hope to upload earlier next week a possible two chapters but don't hold me against it, I have yet to write any. Until next time, I truly appreciate all the support you guys give I can't even use words to explain it. Till next time...


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**A/N:** Well bugger me, an on time update as you can see the promise of writing two chapter this week, well it fell through just not enough time in a week. This chapter will gain mixed response and also documents the half way point. The plot is coming in thick and fast now so I will say brace yourself for impact it's all going to hell after this.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty Four_**

Fire erupts around them. Not her creation though this is the creation of an entirely different magical being, something beyond her control. Her hand flies up to cover her face, it is a futile effort as she waits for pain to explode across her body. Waits for her light to burst and death to come waving from the end of a short tunnel.

Heat scorches her arm, making her wince in pain, until she realises the fire has gone, her hand still covering her face as though this nightmare might finish. Slowly, she lowers her hand peeking from between her fingers as something crumples next to her feet, she half expects to find her arm missing. She is pleasantly surprised however to find the chains binding her and Neville burnt by her shoes.

Taking a ragged breath, Hermione turns back to the dragon watching them, Neville dumbstruck behind her. A tongue darts out, licking scaly lips as the dragon watches her in return Hermione wonders what to do next. Slowly, she reaches out with her hand, purple eyes watching the progression in mild wonder, her heart beating beneath her rib cage.

She touches scaly skin, her hand gliding across the smooth nuzzle of the dragon, which releases a breath, the air washing over her. She shivers as the dragon nuzzles into hand seeking further fuss from her. Bewildered she rubs the chin, glancing to Neville who stares open mouthed at her. _Perhaps they sent the wrong dragon._

A part of Hermione wonders perhaps they gave the dragon something to make it relax during the Level, surely, they would not allow an aggressive one into the arena. Something moves in her peripheral vision, turning she finds a gate open to the arena, Aurors standing and staring in shock at the dragon wands held aloft.

"We need to move." Hermione whispers making the dragon twitch.

"What about our friend?" Neville asks clutching Hermione's shoulder in comfort.

"I think he'll be fine on his or her own." Hermione answers trying to glance unsuspiciously at the dragons lower half looking to confirm the dragon's sex.

Branches snap to their left, the dragon rears back, turning to sneaking students. A horrendous growl erupts as the dragon's bears its teeth, the students freeze unsure what to do. Smoke is the only warning as it leaks between teeth before a ball fire leaves scaly lips tearing through the air and heading straight for the students who squeal before running away.

 _He could do that to me… Why didn't he?_ She nudges Neville persuading him to move, side stepping the only working camera they head for where they think the flag is. A murmur from the crowd too scared to clap in case of attracting the dragon's attention.

The ground wobbles beneath their feet, steady footsteps following them, Hermione stops to turn back to the dragon that is following. Unsure what to do, she continues to follow Neville until a hot breath blows over her making her shiver, two wet nostrils pressing into the back of her neck. A nudge makes her stumble forward. Neville catches her as they both turn to stare at the dragon insistent on following.

"What do you want?" Hermione asks, wondering if it will eat fish.

A low growl escapes the dragon as it nudges Hermione once more, a gentle nudge but still causes her to shift a few feet backwards. The dragon cocks its head to the side before lowering down, eyeing them both. _Does it want to play?_ _Play fetch._

She goes to draw her wand, wanting to summon something to distract her new friend when the dragon bears its teeth. Releasing her wand, she shows her palms to the dragon which relaxes in response before nudging her once more.

Slowly the dragon shifts beside them lowering its neck and flattening its wing, an idea clicks in Hermione's mind. Stepping forward she presses her hand to the dragon's neck, which mewls in response before turning to Neville.

"Climb on." Hermione instructs.

"You're joking." Neville laughs eyeing the dragon with worry.

"Climb on, he wants us to."

"It's a dragon."

"I'd rather do what it says than piss it off." Hermione advises.

"Fine," Neville sighs stepping close to the dragon.

Carefully, he presses his hand to the dragon's neck before stepping cautiously onto the outstretched wing. When there is no reaction, he swings on to the back of the dragon, which rears upwards, Neville clinging on for his life. Purple eyes flash down at Hermione who smiles in response her body tingling.

"What about you?" Neville asks.

"I don't need a lift."

 _Fly with me…_

Preparing herself, Hermione morphs into her other form, her wings flapping in the breeze she feels tiny next to the dragon but more alive. A roar escapes the dragon as he beats his wings; taking off, his massive body lifts as the crowd shrinks in fear as the humungous beast lifts from the ground.

He glides into the air, she trails behind him as he leads her to the place where he settled not long ago, landing with a thump, he digs the uneven earth. Revealing the flag he buried, he clutches it with his claw. Morphing back, Hermione collects the flag before clambering onto the back of the dragon, as it once more lifts from the ground.

Roaring, the dragon releases fire directed for the spell containing them, which shimmers in the attack. It is not enough to break the spell though, standing, Hermione draws her wand, pointing it to the ceiling. _Reducto._

A jet escapes her wand combined with the fire the spell shatters in the air. With one push, the dragon lifts clear of the arena, Hermione sitting back down, clutching the ridged back for support as they fly into the air with the beating of wings. Neville laughs with joy whooping and cheering as they circle the school, before heading back to the arena.

With a thud they land where they usually port key too, with wobbly legs they slide from the dragons that shakes once their clear, before itching his back with a claw. The crowd breaks out into cheer as Neville and Hermione lift the flag the only ones to escape the level.

Grinning, Hermione rubs the dragon's neck as volunteers slowly approach, hesitantly taking the flag from their hands and rushing it back to the arena. Hermione freezers as Professor Black makes her way towards them undeterred, volunteers jumping out of her way. The dragon turns to regard her, Hermione watches in worry as the witch refuses to show fear to the dragon even as it rears back.

" _Cigamsrats."_ Black calls completely ignoring Hermione.

Black offers her arm out, Hermione half expects the dragon to burn the witch where she stands. Instead, it happily rises to its feet nuzzling into the witches outstretched hand, confused Hermione watches as Black rubs the dragon behind the ear. Whispering into the dragon's ear, Black comforts the animal before nudging the creatures head in a silent order.

Shaking once more, the dragon trails behind Black as she leads it from the arena heading for the forbidden forest throwing one look back at Hermione who waves farewell.

"Unusual." Neville says breaking the tension.

"Very."

"Winners! Hogwarts." A voice shouts once the dragon is out.

An almighty roar breaks out from the crowd who are jumping to their feet. Neville waves in acknowledgement, nudging Hermione, she spares a wave to the camera and the surrounding crowd. Removing her robe, Hermione heads to the debriefing area, wondering who remains in the Championships and who is no longer standing.

Shuffling, she readjusts her robe, Neville shifting next to her in the uncomfortable wooden seat, contestants continue to mull into the room. Some sporting cuts and bruises, no one choses to sit beside Hermione not until the Japanese who wander into the room happily taking the seat next to her.

Lord Riddle approaches the podium in front of them, the sipping of drinks the only noise until the Minister clears his throat. Neville rotates his arm, he will need to see a medic after this, as her basic field treatment will not prevent the injury from reoccurring.

"Congratulations to the twenty three of you remaining." Lord Riddle begins. "We are about to break for Christmas I recommend you take the time to train and prepare yourselves. The levels will continue to escalate until there is only one of you left."

Sinking into her chair, Hermione blows the hair out of her eyes, waiting for the meeting to finish. How much more can it escalate? Is a dragon not enough? The meeting ends with a clap as another takes to the podium Lord Riddle exiting the room with a hurry.

"For the remaining Champions it is photo time." A man announces cheerfully.

"I'm not getting dressed up." Hermione whispers to Neville.

Flash, Hermione flinches as the camera takes another picture; it is not even her turn yet. She and Neville are next, another flash, the Japanese team exit seconds later, not a scratch on them as they walk from the tent.

"Hogwarts?" A voice calls. "Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom?"

Stepping into the room, Hermione swallows at all the cameras, they have to take their pictures then sit in a room full of reporters. She can think of several things to be doing other than this, all the ideas infinitely better.

"Standing or sitting?" One photographer asks.

"Standing." Hermione answers.

"I think standing to get the best atmospheric effect." Another Photographer replies ignoring Hermione.

Sighing, Hermione allows one of the helpers to shift them into position, swiping the hand away that wants to paint her in makeup. Frowning the makeup artist skulks away much to Neville amusements.

"Maybe some fire for effect?" The First photographer suggests.

"Maybe or perhaps some smoke."

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione shares a look of loathing with Neville who shrugs. They could be finished by now if they stopped wasting time. She wants a bath she smells, she is sweaty and very hungry.

"Or perhaps the lighting." Someone suggests.

"Perhaps you should take the picture before I walk out." Hermione suggests.

"You can't walk out Miss." Is the patronising reply.

"And you and your camera will stop me?" She questions.

Hesitant the man glances to his co-workers before discussing the idea she may be able to walk out. Sighing, Hermione turns to Neville; putting his wand in his hand, she adjusts him so his good side is to the camera. Chuckling Neville tries to control his smirk as Hermione turns back to the cameras, raising her hand, she points it to the four camera. Click. Her finger strikes her thumb each camera flashes making the photographers jump.

Rubbing her hands, Hermione steps away from the white screen behind her, the photographers staring at her in annoyance. She grins at them, nudging Neville to the door.

"I'm sure there's a picture there you can use." She says sweetly as she exits the tent.

Settling into a stuffy room more cameras flash, Professor McGonagall sitting next to her. Reporters mull in and take their seats opposite; the whole situation reminds her of a football press conference. The ones her father used to watch, it makes her snort into her glass of water until Rita Skeeta takes the seat near the front.

"You may ask questions but it will be up to the contestants if they want to answer." Snape says standing tall behind them.

It is reassuring to have both Professors here watching over them, especially Snape she always feels safe around the potions master. Neville leans back in his chair watching the crowd waiting for the first question.

A hand raises and it begins the circus of the Championships, Hermione leans heavily on her hand, unable to hold the disdain for the whole event out of her eyes. McGonagall sits like a statue next to her an immovable object of reassurance.

"How are you finding the Championships?" A reporter asks.

"Tiring." Hermione answers shortly.

"How are you finding the rumours surrounding the championships?"

"What one would expect from juveniles." Hermione answers again.

"Are you in a romantic relationship?"

"My point was just proven." Hermione sighs, earning a nudge from Professor McGonagall.

Chuckling Neville leans forward resting both his hands on the table. "No we are not, she's gay and I'm taken for."

"It's true then? Miss Granger you prefer the weaker sex?"

"I wouldn't say the weaker sex," Hermione replies leaning back in her chair. "All the women I know would wipe you out in a duel."

A chuckle breaks out from the reporters as they nod their head in appreciation. Skeeta does not join in, she lifts her hand in the air, analysing Hermione with a new vengeance.

"You willing admit to being in something unholy?" She asks sweetly.

"Unholy to who? I admit to being human."

Skeeta bites her lip in annoyance glaring at Hermione as other hands begin to rise, which Neville replies calmly to each one. Brushing dust from her trousers, Hermione glances towards the clock dreaming of her bath for the night.

"What of the rumours surrounding you Miss Granger?" Skeeta asks again.

"Which ones?" Hermione says.

"The ones that say you practice dark magic behind doors?"

"I wouldn't know, the doors are shut."

"Who taught you Fiendfyre not normal curriculum for school?"

"I read it in a book."

"You read it in a book?" Skeeta snorts. "Yet you wield it so dangerously?"

"If under control is dangerous then I suppose it would seem to a witch who cannot? It is no more dangerous than Protego in the right hands. In fact any spell is dangerous if used incorrectly."

"My my, very defensive anyone would think you have something to hide."

"Only my sense of dignity, I will let you in on a secret I hate wasting my time."

"Do you think being a mudblood will go against you?"

"How dare you?" McGonagall snaps rising to her feet.

"I am only reading the questions my readers sent in Professor." Skeeta replies showing the piece of paper.

"So your mothers question? I can't imagine people actually being interested in your 'reporting'." Hermione says touching Professor McGonagall's arm.

"They call you a dark witch Miss Granger, that you are a threat to society because of your disrespect for tradition… Why do you think that is?"

Smiling, Hermione leans forward staring Skeeta in the eyes. "I think it's because I'm not even trying yet, in fact I still don't want to win. If you're looking for a reason Skeeta that people may fear what I could do it is because no muggleborn has ever had the chance to show what they are capable of doing. I am a muggleborn; both my parents are muggles and lived rather ordinary lives. I live in a muggle street, I attended a muggle school I even watch muggle TV and read their books. When I leave Hogwarts I plan to attend a muggle university because I am not ashamed of my roots nor will I ever be."

She rises to her feet, still staring Skeeta down the quills recording her every word as Neville stands next to her, hands folded behind his back. Hermione shakes her head at the witch glaring at her.

"If you want to tell your readers anything Skeeta tell them it doesn't matter, doesn't matter where they come from, what they do or what they're capable of. All that matters is being true to who they are. If I intend to win the Championships I can promise you the world will know, for now, I'm quite happy plodding through. Have a nice Christmas."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

It is a bad idea; she knows this still her legs continue to walk in the opposite direction to castle behind. Heading closer and closer to Forbidden forest in the dead of night is perhaps far from the most sensible idea Hermione has ever had. It is too late to turn back though. Well it is not too late but with each step, confidence fills her whether it is misplaced she does not know.

The noise from the tents distracts her shortly the parties have commenced on the last night of Hogwarts before they all go back home. The thought is an odd one, but she looks forward to spending time with Andy, Nymph and Ted be nice to relax for the few weeks. Harry made her promise to visit, she knows Lilly will not mind and James is rarely there to care if she does or not.

Pushing on she fights the hesitation moving closer to the source of her journey, she wants to see him again. Needs to see him again, needs an explanation as to why the dragon did not kill her. Perhaps it was the drugs, but it does not explain the connection she felt for it, doesn't explain the pull to visit the forest. Normally she moans at Harry for being so silly and following his gut now, though she understands why he can be so reckless. The need to know is sometimes her curse more than a gift.

The forest is empty tonight, making her suspicious, maybe the animals have already been sent back. They would not want to leave them here for too long, it would be too dangerous for everyone including the animal.

Until she notices it, the smoke in the distance from where the dragon lays, hidden behind wooden boards that make her wonder if perhaps it is sleeping. Does it require hay? Bones as a nest she does not know, the only knowledge she has on dragons are the books in the library but after today, she feels they are out of date.

"Miss Granger?" A voice calls making her jump in shock. "What are you doing out here at this time?"

"Lord Riddle… I ugh, I was just looking for something." She stutters not planning on being caught.

Walking towards her he stops a few feet away studying her with dark eyes as before looking around. He nods to himself deep in thought before smiling and looking towards the dragon.

"You came for answers." He deduces quickly. "I was warned as such. Do you not have parties to go to?"

"Not my sort of thing." Hermione smiles glancing towards the dragon in the distance. "Can I see him?"

"If you feel it is necessary I do not see a reason not to. I must say though your adventures in the Championships so far are almost inspiring."

"Thank you."

"No thank you, you have become quite the dark horse still you are unaware of the effect you are have."

"I was told I'm causing trouble." Hermione says.

"When we throw a rock into water do we not expect to see waves? The Championships expects trouble, it is refreshing to have such talent step in."

"You're not angry?"

"Angry of what? Miss Granger the wizarding world is stuck in its old ways, tradition is good but sometimes change can be better. Do you know it is difficult bring change to a world that fears the unknown; it is why I created the Championships. The Wizarding world demands to see proof of ones abilities before considering them of any worth. Bella broke the mould by becoming the first female Auror and then the first female head Auror. James followed her example and so forth. We need champions like those who are not afraid of breaking tradition and starting something."

"So you created the Championships?"

"I wanted to unite the Wizarding world but it was almost unheard of, countries do not like other countries. So I created the Riddle Cup, every five years countries battle out to prove who is best, but it also shows that it doesn't matter where one comes from they can still win. Alliances will break and new ones created all in a matter of a year. Our trading with other countries since the Championships started has doubled."

"So the world wants pain in order to be happy?" Hermione answers sceptically.

"No one ever said the Wizarding world was a nice place, their favourite sport is Quidditch where it is mandatory to knock someone from a broom and the more blood drawn the bigger the cheer." He smiles sadly. "But I admire you Miss Granger, I know your path in life has not been a pleasant one, I know not the details but I know enough. I see a battle in your eyes every day you leave your common room a battle inside of you. Bella spoke highly of you before the Championships but now she realises you have held back all those years - well Bella seldom knows how to express herself."

"Your close aren't you?" Hermione asks.

"Her story is far from pleasant either, we grew close through the championships, my first and last protégé I could not ask for more. Everyone has a story Miss Granger; did you know I was raised in an orphanage?"

"No, I thought your father raised you?" Hermione replies.

"For a short period of time yes, he was muggle too. My mother used a spell on him to make him believe he was in love until one day he broke free of the spell and realised the truth. He could not leave me with my mother she was far from stable so he took me in. I was fourteen when he died, he was not the best father, but he tried his best. He never understood our world never trusted it after what my mother did so he decided to show me the muggle world."

"Hence all the technology." Hermione summarises.

"I embraced the muggle world with magic I took my father's passing very hard, I lost focus, became quite bitter. Dumbledore signed me up for with magical creatures without my knowledge much to my dismay I left for a year after Hogwarts. I was so angry at the world, at Dumbledore for forcing me to do something against my will. I learnt though it was for the best with time away from the rushing world I healed, I learnt to cope with loss and I completed my year before travelling the world. I returned to England a new man worked my way up through the Ministry, dedicated on bringing about change to the world."

"Where you created the Championships." Hermione smiles.

"You may see the Championships as a terrible thing but look out there Miss Granger, to those tents where people from all walks dance together. There is no judgement out there; the Championships can bring the best out of people and the worst. One way or another you will find yourself in the arena the true you that will define you for the rest of your life."

"Do you ever regret creating the Championships?" Hermione asks.

"Never." Riddle answers confidently. "What is not common knowledge before each Championships I enter the arena and I complete every level - each year. If the level is too difficult it is scraped and we create another in its place. I know those levels intimately Miss Granger because I have survived them. What does that tell you?"

"You're insane." Hermione breathes. "Why would you put yourself through that?"

"How could I ask Contestants do something that I would not? No leader can lead without willingly doing what they ask of their followers." Riddle claps his hand before drawing his robe tighter. "Now shall we see about introducing you?"

"Please." Hermione nods.

"You know he was drugged, why he decided to follow you is beyond me."

"His wild then?"

"Oh heavens no, he lives on Bella's estate they hunt together I believe they are quite close friends."

"She owns him?" Hermione asks shocked.

"No one can own a dragon, but you can build mutual respect. He has lived on her family's estate for generations she grew up with him. It is as much his estate as hers."

"So why is he here?" Hermione question.

"She asked him, he was somewhat unsure but joined, we gave him a calming draught to help with the crowd, and their hearing is very sensitive. He was meant to sleep through most of it, but something woke him."

Nodding, Hermione allows Lord Riddle to lead the way, the grass spelching beneath her feet, twigs snapping with each step. They are far from quiet as they approach and Hermione believes this is more by design so not to sneak upon the dragon.

Smoke puffs into the air in front of them as they approach a small fire burning next to Dragon's enclosure the dragon stirs awake. Two purple eyes blink at her as she wanders closer, the ground shifts as he shakes awake, leaning on his paws, he puffs smoke through his nose. He sniffs the air, dampness on his nostrils as they twitch inhaling their scent as they pause a few metres from the metal bars. Hermione feels sorry for the creature caged for the amusements of overs before it lowers its head content to study them both.

"The bars are for his protection to stop any adrenaline seekers from bothering him." Riddle says stepping closer to the bars.

"What his name?" Hermione asks not wanting to get any closer.

" _Cigamsrats._ " Riddle replies fondly the dragon twitches to his name.

"Does it have a meaning?" Hermione wonders unsure of the origin.

"It does, Bella told me once, it means guardian. I forget where it originates from." Shuffling his robe, Riddle glances towards the tents. "I need to see to something would you like me to escort you back or will you wait here with _Cigamsrats?_ "

"You'll leave me alone with him?" Hermione asks uncertain.

"Miss Granger considering his fondness for you I doubt he will be upset. You're a sensible girl I know you would not willingly upset him and _Cigamsrats_ will protect you should anyone wish you ill will."

"I would like to stay." Hermione answers.

"Very well I will return shortly do be careful Miss Granger, do not antagonise him."

"I won't." Hermione promises as Riddle walks away.

Shakily she watches as Riddle vanishes into the darkness leaving her alone in the forest with _Cigamsrats_ who watches her curiously. Unnerved by the strange sounds from the forest she wraps her robe tighter stepping closer to the fire she shuffles nervously under the unrelenting gaze. Black orbs studying her every move, scales glinting in the fire.

 _Why am I here?_ She asks herself, the question on repeat in her mind wondering if she should leave the dragon to rest. Will Lord Riddle be upset if she leaves before he comes back? If she returns to the castle and is caught will she be given detention?

Sighing she wonders why she puts herself in these situations, the fire crackling next to her feet, she rubs her eyes. A grumble escapes the dragon as he shuffles on the floor next to her, his back leg spreading out looking for more space.

Something nudges her foot, looking down she finds a metal ball lying by her feet, curious she looks back to the dragon watching her. Gently she nudges the ball back through the bars watching in amazement as the dragon nudges it back to her. Confused, she leans down slowly to collect the ball from the ground studying the metal in her hands. Runes decorate the surface, she turns it over in her hands unsure what to do with it. A low growl escapes the dragon, smoke puffs into her face making her blink. Turning she finds the dragon at her level studying her, she swallows how did it move so silently?

"Why did you follow me?" Hermione asks _Cigamsrats_ with a sigh.

He turns his head to the side purple eyes blinking at her, throat bobbing as he swallows sniffing the air once more. His eyes drop to the ball in her hands slowly she offers the ball back to his the bars half expecting him to bite it out of her hands.

A spit of fire erupts from the dragons teeth hitting the ball in her hands making her yelp in pain as it catches fire. The metal burning into her hands she drops the ball in pain, her hands burning she stumbles back from the bars.

In shock she turns her hands over, the runes from the metal burnt into her hands, scarring the flesh the imprints a bright red, carefully she traces one mark flinching in agony. A claw clutches the bars making the enclosure shake as the dragon rises to his feet sniffing the air once more.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asks hurt. "I'm talking to a dragon."

 _Episkey_ the spell warms her palms taking most the ache away but the runes remain, decorating her palms. She turns back to the ball that has singed the wet grass, not wanting to go near the dragon again in fear of being tricked once more.

" _Cigamsrats." A growl emerges in the dark._

Blinkingly she stares at the dragon, swearing it just spoke to her, in disbelief she steps back once more the dragon just watching in mild amusement.

"I'm going crazy." Hermione whispers dragging a hand through her hair.

A snort escapes the dragon as he shuffles once more his eyes scanning the forest before returning to Hermione once more.

" _I thought you were smarter than that."_

"This can't be happening." Hermione whispers staring at the dragon.

 _"Magic child." He whispers, his claw reaching through the bars plucking the ball from the ground. "Draco magic."_

A puff of fire escapes his lips filling the metal ball and making the runes flash she stares at the ball before turning her hands over studying them. The runes on her hands carefully, she runs her right hand over her left, the runes flashing in return to her magic.

"The runes. They're translating?"

 _"In your mind child." The dragon replies._

"This is incredible," Hermione replies stepping closer. "I have so many questions, how old are you, where do you come from? How fast can you fly?"

A chuckle echoes in her mind making her shiver as the dragon laughs a guttural deep sound that rocks the ground beneath her feet. It shifts once more, dragging its claw down the bar before rolling the ball away in amusement before studying her.

" _You never change." He whispers._

"I'm sorry?" Hermione questions curious. "You only met me today."

 _"Child I have known you for many years." Another chuckle vibrates around her. "Morgana…"_

She shivers stepping back as his eyes glint in the fire. "My name is Hermione."

" _I would recognise you anywhere… the queen is rising. Morgana."_

"You're wrong," Hermione whispers shaking her head. "I'm a muggleborn, my parents are dentists…"

" _One is dead and the other driven mad… Dear child, this is the curse of Morgana. No muggle can survive when the child of war rises."_

Numb she steps back once more, _Sensō no ko_ the words echoing through her mind as she swallows. The dragon chuckles once more blowing fire into the pit next to the bars before analysing her hands.

" _They heal with fire child, but we will forever understand one another."_

"Why? Why do this?" Hermione asks.

" _You cannot rule without understanding."_

"I'm not ruling anyone." Hermione argues stepping close to the bars. "I'm just Hermione Granger."

 _"Are you? Child I think it is time to learn of your history. The Queen is rising… you have a choice to make."_

"You're wrong." Hermione denies stepping away from the dragon. "I'll prove it."

 _"I believe you will try."_

"Why did you not kill me?" Hermione asks wanting to know the answer.

 _"Your magic, I cannot harm what is Morgana's; I could sense you were here. You are getting stronger soon they will notice."_

"Who will?"

 _"The ones sworn to an oath, sworn to prevent history repeating. Death is coming child… war is coming and they will come for you..."_

Cold, Hermione steps away from the bars retreating from the purple eyes, and closer to civilisation. She is going mad that is all it is, perhaps she has been spiked again, maybe she is dreaming, she waits a moment to see if she wakes up. However, nothing happens the _Cigamsrats_ still watches her in amusement.

She reverse into someone turning she expects Lord Riddle to be standing behind her, expects him to lead her back to the castle. TO her surprise, Professor Black is standing there studying her in bewilderment obviously not expecting to see her here. A hand rests on Hermione's arm the older witch steadying herself from the impact.

"Granger? What in Merlin's beard are you doing out here?" Black demands looking around for a Professor. "You here alone?"

Breaking out the witch's grip, Hermione turns once more to _Cigamsrats_ curling into a ball ready to go to sleep. Heart pounding she steps further away from Black not wanting a repeat from the other day.

"Granger?" Black asks once more glancing to the sleeping dragon. "Something happen?"

"No." Hermione squeaks wincing at her own voice.

Before she can dig a bigger hole, Hermione turns tail and strides back to the Castle determined not to make it look like she is running away. Aware of Professor Black watching her leave, when she's out of view of the Professor's gaze she turns her speed walking, into a run. Heading straight for her common room to mull over the new information. _I'm going crazy. That is all it is, just going crazy._

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Steam spirals past her window, her breath ghosting across the surface, she sighs, glancing at the sleeping Luna opposite her. The landscape rushes past as they charge towards London, she will have to make her way to Diagon Alley before heading to the Tonks. To give the impression she has a normal life, her family are still at home and everything is fine.

A yawn escapes Ginny who flicks through a magazine Neville dozing in the far corner, his head repeatedly nudging the wood. Bored Ginny rises from the chair before sneaking out the compartment going in search of either her brothers or Dean.

The atmosphere alive with excitement, Christmas just around the corner, the joy of presents and family lifting all spirits. Rubbing her hands, together Hermione leans back in her chair looking forward to spending time with the Tonks, looking forward to going out with Nymph.

The pictures move next to her, making her look down towards the abandoned magazine left by Ginny. Lifting the weightless booklet Hermione flicks to the front page, sighing as the championships decorate the whole page. Turning the first page, she pauses at the picture of her and Neville her hand pointed towards the camera magic escaping her palm a confident look on Neville, as he stands tall and imposing behind her.

 _The Dark Horses…_ She reads the caption again before turning the page admiring the poses from other contestants the remaining Russian student looking thoroughly intimidating, the only one Hermione has yet to meet. The Japanese stand tall as one unit _unbreakable,_ she agrees with the name for the team.

 _"If you want to tell your readers anything Skeeta tell them it doesn't matter, doesn't matter where they come from, what they do or what they're capable of. All that matters is being true to who they are._

She pauses at her own words the picture of her and Neville standing united, she wonders if anyone will pay attention to her words. She hopes they at least inspire one person, never let anyone beat another down just because of their blood. She will always stay true to whom she is and the Championships will not change that. _Morgana._ She shivers at the thought, she could not sleep last night, and the bags under her eyes prove this.

Turning her hands over Hermione removes the charms hiding the scars the runes on show for her to see proof that it was not all a dream. Swallowing she traces one of the runes before remembering what the dragon said. Fire will remove the scars, _Incidious;_ two small fires erupt on the palms of her hands. Nothing happens making her sigh until a purple haze escapes her hands swirling upwards the fire vanishing from her hands and revealing two smooth palms.

Rubbing her palms together, she dispels the uncomfortable feeling, before folding her arms hands too sensitive to place on her lap. Shifting back into her seat she finds herself the sole attention of Luna who watches from beneath eyelashes. Unsure Hermione considers making small talk until Luna's eyes close once more as she settles back to sleep.

Deciding to follow in her footsteps Hermione rests her head against the window dragging her robe around her she dozes for the rest of the journey. Woken by Neville talking to Luna as they both discuss their ideas for Christmas.

Stretching Hermione removes the kinks from her back before standing from the seat watching the approaching station. Luna dives in for a hug wishing happy holidays as she disappears into the thro of people rushing for the platforms. Hermione sometimes forgets the witch is younger than she is as both she and Neville follow in a much slower pace.

Hermione waves to the Weasley's minus Ron and Harry as she heads for the exit. Neville wanders with her wanting to shop in Diagon Alley before heading home. The streets are mostly empty as they head mooch through London entering the hidden world and leaving the noise of muggle Britain behind.

The bricks slide shut behind them, Hermione knows which shop Neville wants to visit knows the wizard has a sweet tooth that rivals her love for books. Kicking a bottle along the floor, Neville pauses in almost every shop window tempted by all the offers, the Ministry of Magic building reminding her of the task she must face this Christmas.

"Right, I've got to go Nan will be worried… We should do something though this Christmas, look for my owl." Neville says hands in pockets.

"Sounds good, you be alright getting home?" Hermione asks.

"I should ask you that," Neville chuckles wandering away. "If you hear a girly scream it'll be me!"

Smiling, Hermione watches as Neville heads to the floo network satisfied that he would be getting home okay she decides to stop and have a look for books. The little bell rings as she enters the shop the smell of books always welcoming to her. She heads for her favourite section running her finger alone the spines of books wondering which one will tempt her today.

The bell jingles again as another patron enters the shop, the bookkeeper not looking up from their reading a quill calmly jotting thoughts down. Plucking a book from the shelf, Hermione reads the first page trying to gage if she can get into the story or not.

A gentle hand touches her shoulder, making her jump book clutched to her chest she turns around. Her heart stops, she swallows before slamming the book back on to the shelf and pushing past the person behind her.

"I have nothing to say to you." Hermione says quietly.

"Please," Is the desperate plea? "I just want to talk."

"Too late."

"Mon ami," Fleur whispers tugging Hermione to a stop. "There are things you need to know."

"Like what?"

"Like who got to my sister. Please there are things that are happening you are unaware of."

"Such as?"

"Coffee and a chance to explain, you said we can be friends. Let me prove this,"

"Last time I trusted a Delacour I was stabbed in the back." Hermione replies.

"Last time I trusted you, you stabbed me in the heart. Makes us equal no?" Fleur demands releasing Hermione's arm.

"How did you know I was here?" Hermione asks.

"I followed you from the train station, I hoped we could talk, I am putting my future husband on the line for this. My love life for a chance to talk is that enough to convince you?"

"Why would that be on the line?"

"Ten minutes, that's all I ask. Ten minutes to explain and I will leave you be."

"Fine, you have ten minutes this better be good." Hermione sighs allowing her ex to lead the way out the shop.

* * *

 **A/n:** It's all go people! Anyway, I am 100% knackered, can you believe it's almost summer? Where's the time gone I don't know. To answer a question asked by a reviewer no I don't have lots of kids I don't have any haha, I'm trying to start my own business but still need a full time job to support myself. Things we do in life haha. anyway I am going to sleep I have work in a few hours.

I keep saying this but the response for this story is incredible, truly is and for all those Bellamione fans out there, the time is coming. This is a slow burn, but I promise it will be worth it and who's excited about Hermione's history lets see if anyone can guess where this is going. For those who can figure out the inspiration for the dragon's name well I expect you to laugh if you do catch on. Seriously though guys your the real reason this story keeps going and I'm excited so many answers coming your way so much Bellamione I can't wait... A teaser for you all below, read at your own risk. On another note I will try to get round to replying to reviews, I am not ignoring you, just so so busy that I am trying to find time just to play music.

 **Teaser** (Turn away now if you can't handle it.)

 _In a daze, she exits the level, the world around her a distant murmur, she can feel it in the air, the tension the sorrow. Dusting herself down, Hermione searches for a familiar face for anyone to give her reason as to why they suspended the level. Perhaps in her gut she knows the truth, knows why the Minister stopped the game. She can feel it, almost taste the death in the air, the haunting chill._

 _It is only when she spots the limp body lifted by a stretcher in the distance does she stumble. Her feet tripping on the grass her legs going wobbly. In her numb state, she begins to walk faster, dread seeping in until she is nearly running. Running for the body_ _they cover with a blanket, a cry of pain escaping her lips as she pushes through the gathering crowd. The volunteers look at her in alarm she shouldn't be this close - so close she can almost pull the blanket from the body._

 _Until two strong arms tackle her, taking her down to her knees as someone prevents her from following the body. A cry of anguish escaping her lips as she fights with the arms holding her._

 _"Be still." Snape orders trying to calm her down._

 _She stills, but not for the reason Snape hopes, in horror she watches as Aurors lead her best friend Harry away. She calls out for him, her voice hoarse he turns to look at her with cold eyes._

 _"Harry!" She shouts fighting against Snape's grip. "What did you do? Harry what have you done?"_

 _He doesn't meet her gaze merely allows the Aurors to lead him away as she breaks free of Snape's grip two more hands grab her pinning her back to her knees._

 _"HARRY!" Hermione shouts fighting those holding her back. "What did you DO!"_

Till next time guys...


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**A/n:** I was buzzing earlier guys really high and now I am running flat so I shall leave you with this update. A quick word to you all I am going on holiday towards the end of July I will give you a heads up before I do so you know when the updates will stop until I get back.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any recognisable characters and if you looked at my bank account there is definitely no money being made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty Five_**

Nothing stirs, no wind on this moonless night even the cat that slumbers next to the dying fire, the half-finished Christmas tree leaning heavily to one side. Christmas cheer decorates the house, presents hidden, abandoned sellotape stuck to surfaces as forgotten board games decorate the tea stained table the house sleeps soundly.

All quiet except a mouse, bravely striding through the living room passing the sleeping cat, it walks with a twitch to its tail searching for food. With a hop and skip, the little mouse takes the stairs as though a hiker climbing a mountain, reaching the top with a huff and puff built with silent determination. It hops along the landing, whiskers twitching ears prickling to the little sounds the mouse pauses listening to the droning noise of snoring.

Paws wipe sleep from two beady eyes before the mouse continues its journey claws catching in the cream carpet it pauses sniffing the air. One door left ajar, it squeezes in through the gap following the smell of food, and it scurries across the floor to an abandoned Terry's chocolate orange. A squeal of delight as it digs its teeth into the chocolatey goodness before cringing in disgust.

Undeterred the mouse nibbles happily on the chocolate a low groan makes it stop mid chew turning scared eyes to the inhabitant on the bed. The human does not stir remains sleeping, content the mouse continues to eat.

Something moves stealing a squeak from the mouse who drops the stolen treat on the floor, it skirts across the bedroom dashing and crashing beneath bed for shelter. Shivering it pokes its nose free from beneath abandoned clothes stealing a look at the creature that scared it only to find the room empty.

A nervous paw reaches out clutching the rug, another groan from the human above the mouse peeks its head out. Eyeing the chocolate the mouse considers the risk, heart thump, thumping beneath its tiny rib cage another claw grabs the rug.

A creak escapes the table next to the bed, the lamp itching across the surface, moved by an invisible force slinking back the mouse eyes the lamp in fear as it lifts into the air. Clothing follows small objects lifting into the air hovering above the floor suspended by an impossible force.

Groaning the human shifts in their sleep disturbed by dreams, when the mirror near the window shifts. The mouse whimpers as a hand reaches from the mirror fleshless fingers reaching for the human on the bed. The mouse squeals as magic takes hold lifting it into the air, the bed above it lifting as well the whole room suspended by magic.

Crash the door bursts open as a fat tabby cat comes crashing in, the door banging against the hinges, the hand in the mirror restricts. The cat spots the mouse, an age-old fight, fearful the mouse tries to run but weightless.

Launching itself from the ground the cat knocks over a lampshade as it flies through the air, the lamp hitting the floor and smashing. Gravity returns dropping the mouse and the furniture to the floor as the human wakes with a start.

A claw narrowly misses the mouse face as it bounces on the floor, dropped by magic. Panicking the mouse shoots off, darting out the way of the cat, jumping over wires heading for the door. The lamp sparks scaring the mouse and making it run the opposite way feet scurrying across the floor the mouse slides to a stop - a dead end.

Tail swishing the cat advancing a smug look gracing its chubby cheeks, as eyes narrow in a promise to deliver pain, there will be no merciless death tonight. The cat attacks, closing its eyes the mouse waits for pain, when none is forth coming.

"Crookshanks!" A voice interrupts making the mouse open its eyes.

The human from the bed has their wand pointed at the cat suspending it in mid-air, annoyance flashing across the cats face as it squirms against the magic. Stepping forward the human advances on the mouse that retreats further into the wall not wanting the human to touch it.

"I won't hurt you." The human lies lifting a box from the table.

 _No cages!_ The mouse goes rigid as the human scoops it into the box, releasing the angry cat from its magic the human steps over the pouting animal. Exiting the room with the box, the human locks the cat in, making cooing noises in reassurance.

"'Mione? Everything okay?" A voice calls out.

"It's fine Andy, Crooks chasing a mouse going to put it outside."

"Is it injured?"

"I don't think so, just scared."

The stairs squeak as they progress downwards, passing through the kitchen where the human pauses before opening the back door and collecting something from the fridge. The door clicks silently behind as they step into the garden. Softly the human places the box on the ground opening the lid for the mouse to escape, cautiously the mouse exits the box ready to run away before sniffing near its feet. A slice of cheese left for the mouse to eat the human standing a few feet away a respectable distance.

Carefully the mouse picks up the cheese nibbling on the milky goodness it watches the human that shivers in the cold night wrapping their hands around them. Swallowing the last bit of cheese the mouse turns and runs away darting along the grass and heading for the hole in the fence.

Hermione watches the mouse leave, collecting the box from the ground she settles on the small garden wall breathing deeply. She had another strange dream it felt so real though, as though she was not alone in her room, as though someone was watching over her. Rubbing her eyes, she relaxes into the wall, the words of the dragon still on repeat in her mind she cannot escape the words. _Morgana._

She recalls her conversation with Fleur remembers the worry in witch's voice, before casting a warming spell. Watching the clouds pass above she relieves the memory form earlier before she returned home…

Mixing milk into her coffee, Hermione studies the witch opposite her wondering what possessed her ex to come looking for her so publicly. She could have sent an owl, or spoke to her at the school but deliberately tracked her down to speak to her in Diagon Alley.

Fleur takes a sip of her herbal tea studying the children that rush past the window, leaving Hermione a chance to take a good look at her ex. Despite the makeup, there are dark bags under the witch's eyes, stress lines creasing at features, her back tense and her eyes haunting.

"Do you ever think of us?" Fleur asks quietly still gazing out the window.

"Fleur." Hermione sighs.

"Think of what we could have been."

"No I don't."

"Did you ever love me?"

"We're not here for that?" Hermione replies still not gaining the attention of the witch.

"No we're not but for old times I would like to know."

"I did, but it wasn't enough." Hermione answers looking away as Fleur swallows harshly. "Why do this to yourself? We were kids Fleur, leave the past alone."

"And we're older now? Wiser? Do we ever grow up, or just grow sour?"

"Ask a philosopher."

"I would follow you anywhere you know that? I put my fiancé last for you, my marriage at risk for you."

"What…"

"I can't explain it, I wish I could. There's this pull to you almost unbearable when close and depressing at a distance. You have no idea just what effect you have on people, do you? Everyone reacts to you. As though you are the sun and everyone else the planets we rotate around you."

"Fleur please." Hermione pleas not wanting this conversation. "What is going on?"

"The Weasley's managed to persuade my sister to remove you from the games." Fleur replies bluntly turning to sip her tea.

"What?" Hermione stutters. "Why would she listen? Why would they do that?"

"She was foolish to listen but for whatever reason she did, I wish she hadn't. My supposed future husband was the one who got to her; I had to force it out of her. My own sister betrayed me, betrayed our families beliefs and now I betray my future family."

"I don't understand." Hermione sighs rubbing her eyes.

"Nor do I, I wish I could tell you why Gab did this I cannot. My family are close to disowning her, such a cowardly act they frown upon it, they want me to reconsider my engagement and I'm in half the mind to."

"Don't let me come between you and happiness." Hermione demands.

"My future husband uses my sister for his own families liking." Fleur spits anger-igniting showing the inner witch to the world. "I am not doing this for you, I do this for me. I wanted you to know you cannot trust them, you cannot trust anyone right now… she nearly killed you in there. When I visited the family, there were these meetings a group of them talking about the 'chosen one'. Please be safe."

"I know who I can trust, thank you Fleur." Hermione says swinging the last of her coffee.

Rising from her seat, she tucks the chair under the table not comfortable in staying any longer; Hermione pulls her coat on, Fleur turning to gaze back at the window before rising as well. Organising her scarf around her neck, Fleur studies Hermione for a moment.

"When is love not enough?" Fleur asks.

"When it's me." Hermione answers honestly.

Smiling to herself, Fleur shakes her head before adjusting her jacket once more; she steps next to Hermione who accepts the offered hug. Two soft familiar lips press into Hermione's making her mind shut down before Fleur pulls away.

"Nothing?" Fleur questions with a sad smile.

"Just regret." Hermione says taking a breath.

"The woman who captures your heart will be a fierce woman to behold," Fleur chuckles stepping back. "I cannot wait to meet her."

"You'll be the first to know, thank you Fleur… I am sorry for how everything has turned out."

"We were young, I am sure things will work out."

"I'm here if you need me." Hermione promises.

"I know mon ami, I know."

With a squeeze of the hand, Fleur leaves Hermione in the café to watch the witch vanish in the cold December daylight. Smiling at the waitress as she begins to clean the table, Hermione wraps her coat tight before heading for the floo networks…

The conversation sits heavy on her mind, mixing with the dragons words from the other night, her sleep restless as it is. Bags under her eyes she tucks her legs underneath her watching the pace where the mouse disappeared hoping the little thing was not hurt by Crookshanks.

A light flicks off upstairs Andy and Ted falling back to sleep after the crashing in her room, Hermione will not be surprised if she finds the lamp cleaned up. Andy always quick to clean something if it breaks or needs replacing, Hermione wonders if it is due to her upbringing. Andy rarely talks about her parents, only about her sisters who she still speaks fondly off until recently.

Absently Hermione's mind drifts to Professor Black, did the witch go home for Christmas? To spend the festive season alone in a big empty house… _Not that she does not deserve it. No one deserves that._ Perhaps she will spend Christmas with Lord Riddle, her gut churns at the thought making Hermione frown and stop the train of thought.

The door squeaks open behind her, followed by a thump and soft swearing, smirking to herself Hermione doesn't bother to turn around. Knows exactly who has joined her, how Nymph made Auror is beyond Hermione sometimes the witch can be so clumsy.

"Wotcha." Tonks greets padding out in her panda slippers.

"I hope you don't arrest people in those?" Hermione chuckles at the slippers.

"They're terrifyingly dangerous amount of times I trip in them is beyond a joke."

"That's not the slippers." Hermione smirks.

"Shut up" Tonks grumbles punching Hermione's arm.

"Ow, just speaking the truth."

"Speak quieter."

Chuckling, Hermione rubs her arms as she stares at the stars above them, she loves the Tonks household, their little garden in the countryside. Can imagine a young Nymph running around causing mayhem and Andy trying to catch her and explain how her daughter can change her face to the locals. The thought makes her smile, as Nymph balance on the opposite wall, two panda faces smiling at her as Nymph swings her legs.

"Why you up?" Hermione asks.

"I missed you." Nymph answers sarcastically. "Mostly though because your cat came in to see me and coughed a hairball up on my pillow."

"Eww."

"Yeah, so I thought I could clean it or just ignore it and come see your new friend."

"Wait I shut my door how did Crooks get out?"

"Mum released the beast when she cleaned the lamp up."

"Already?" Hermione asks.

"Yep, she's a vacuum on speed." Tonks nods. "Where's the mouse?"

"Gone, you missed it."

"Did you name it?"

"No didn't have chance."

"I would have named it Phillip."

"Why?"

"Phillip the mouse, has a ring to it doesn't it?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione leans back against the wooden post behind, the low mutter of birds as something disturbs them in the trees. Tonks hums softly to herself out of tune, something similar to merry Christmas everyone as the window above them opens and Andy pokes her head out.

"What are you doing?" Andy asks.

"Smoking." Tonks answers.

"You wouldn't dare to." Ted shouts from the bedroom making Nymph wince.

"Girls it's almost four in the morning, I've cleaned you room 'Mione got back to bed."

"You clean mine? Crooks left me a hair ball on my pillow." Tonks says with a smile.

"You're old enough to clean up after yourself."

"I can't even feed myself I don't know how to work the cooker… What makes you think I can clean?"

"Then you'll just have to sleep in cat puke." Andy replies. "Go back to sleep, you're visiting the Potters tomorrow don't want you to be tired Hermione."

With that order, Andy shuts the window, leaving Hermione smiling and Nymph frowning. Crossing her arms, Tonks sends Hermione a dirty look.

"I always wondered what it be like to have a younger sister…" Nymph murmurs. "I hate you."

"You'll get over it." Hermione promises.

Shaking her head, Nymph sighs dramatically before pausing mid breath. "You're going to Harry's?"

"Yes why?"

"Harry has the invisibility cloak… You need a way to sneak around the Ministry."

"No… No way it belongs to James how you expect me to get it off him. What reason would I have?"

"Steal it if you have to."

"I'm not stealing from the Head Auror; I already have one ex head Auror baying for my blood." Hermione argues.

"Think of a lie, but unless you want to get caught you're going to need that cloak."

"We're doing this then? Breaking into the Ministry?"

"Not breaking in, you're just getting lost if anyone catches you and if they don't then it's our little secret. Now come on, I'm freezing my tits off how are you not cold?"

"Warming charm." Hermione answers smugly.

"Yeah well I forgot my wand."

"I don't need one."

"Shut up."

Stepping into the house, Hermione locks the back door, chuckling as Tonks tries to trip her up on the way to the stairs. They fight on the stairs trying to trip the other one up as they journey upwards, Hermione stubbing her toe and Tonks trips over on the last step.

"Girls!" Ted calls from his room. "If you're going to fight cast a Muffliato!"

Snickering between themselves, they listen as Andy berates Ted.

"Don't tell them that." Andy grumbles. "No fighting!"

Snorting, Nymph pushes Hermione to her bedroom making her trip and nearly knock the lamp over again sending Nymph into hysterics. Shaking her head, Hermione laughs as Andy tells Nymph off before crawling into bed.

"Thanks mum!" Nymph shouts.

Smirking into her cushion Hermione knows Andy has cleaned the witch's bed, not able to resist the urge to clean. Snuggling under her duvet, Hermione hears the faint purring of Crooks as he swans into the room jumping on to the bed to curl up next to her. His tail buffing her in the face, she pushes it away listening to the bickering of Andy and Ted.

" _Told you to leave it." Ted whispers._

" _She'd only go sleep on the sofa,"_

" _I thought the cat wasn't allowed upstairs."_

" _IT's a cat they do what they like now shush."_

" _You just shush me? You shush."_

" _Ted go to sleep."_

" _Shush."_

" _Oh for goodness sake."_

Smiling, Hermione allows the banter to lull her to sleep, the soft chuckling of Andy as she continues her argument with Ted the faint shouting of Nymph as she tells her parents to shut up. Crooks nudges her arm demanding fuss, she casts a tinkling charm on him to keep him content. Before sitting up, staring at her mirror, she swears she saw something, before realising it is just the light of a car going by. Releasing a breath she lies back down, heart beating – she is getting paranoid.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

"So not only is he treating her like crap, he makes her cry I just don't get it 'Mione why does she put up with it?" Harry asks flicking through the channels.

"I don't…"

"Just the other day she had a bruise on her wrist you think he's hurting her? If he is I won't stand for it."

"Please chose something to watch." Hermione sighs slouched in her chair.

"You think I'm wrong? That I shouldn't get involved, I just don't understand why she would allow him to treat her like crap."

"Love makes us do stupid things." Hermione answers reaching for the newspaper.

"Well I don't agree with it, I can't deal with it. Is this how it feels to pine after someone?"

"I wouldn't know." Hermione replies distractedly.

"You know Ron and Lavender broke up?" Harry asks.

"I heard I couldn't care less what Won won did."

"He misses you, you know."

"He has a funny way of showing it." Hermione says sharply.

"Well since he dumped Lavender his back to his usual self."

"A Prick?"

"You could give him a chance." Harry mutters.

"I gave him a chance Harry, he attacked me and Neville, the damage is done."

Deciding wisely not to carry on with the conversation Harry finally settles on a channel much to Hermione's relief. Settling into her chair, she squeezes the cushion behind her turning her attention to the interior of the Potters house. She always found the building quaint, a loving home not very big but Lily is far from a show off.

Hermione could not imagine the Potters living anywhere else but Godric's Hollow, although the creepy graveyard over the road allowed them to tell many a horror story during sleepovers. Harry chuckles along with the comedy on TV, feet on sofa he sips his hot chocolate as the smell of food floats in making Hermione's stomach rumble.

"Can I borrow the invisibility cloak?" Hermione asks.

"What for?" Harry questions.

"I…"

"Lunch is ready." Lily interrupts poking her head round the door. "Harry feet off the sofa."

Grumbling, Harry rises off the sofa, Hermione joining him as they mooch through into the small kitchen, homemade soup waiting for them and freshly baked bread. Taking a seat, Hermione dips her bread into her soup; always enjoying Lily's cooking eyeing the brownies that are cooling down on the worktop.

James drags the seat out the metal squealing on the floor before he takes a seat opening a book to read. Spoons tap bowls as everyone digs in, Lily absently writing a shopping list as Harry devours his food, searching for seconds.

"How are you Hermione? How are you finding the Championships?" James asks placing his book aside.

"Complicated." Hermione answers rising to wash her bowl up only for Lily to silently order to sit down.

"Harry help me wash up." Lily says collecting the bowls.

Shrugging, Harry rises from his seat moving to the sink to wash the bowls manually. James relaxes into his chair, eyeing Harry as he cleans before smiling and turning back to Hermione.

"It is difficult the Championships sometimes too difficult."

"Understatement." Lily mutters.

"Riddle knows what he is doing." James replies with a smile.

"Doesn't he just." Lily says collecting the brownies from the side and placing them on the table. "The games should never have been created."

"It brings peace doesn't it?" Hermione asks.

"It creates the perfect soldiers as well." Lilly answers taking a seat.

"It does work well for the community." James continues.

"What about those it damages? The ones who compete?"

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." James answers.

"It's not that bad mum." Harry mutters through a mouthful of food.

"No? Then why cannot Ron and Hermione be in the same room together. It's not even the games; it's that cup, its poison. Riddle should never have meddled with dark magic, especially something created by Morgan le Fey." Lily comments.

Swallowing, Hermione studies the brownie in her hand, the mention of Morgana causing a shiver to run down her spine. She still has no idea on what to think. Is she the reincarnation of Morgana? Related to the witch or just going plain crazy?

"Oh dad, Hermione wanted to borrow the invisibility cloak." Harry says happily from his chair.

Turning his attention back to Hermione, James analyses her with hazel eyes before folding his hands together contemplating the request.

"May I ask why?"

Hermione cannot think of a good lie, she had not expected Harry to throw her in to deep end so quickly. She meant to inform him of her plan and ask him to sneak the cloak to her, he would have agreed, always willing to join in on an adventure.

"I plan to break into the Ministry." Hermione answers with a smile.

Staring at her, James blinks a few times before breaking out into a grin a chuckle escaping his lips as he shakes his head. Calming down James nods, rising to his feet he pats Hermione's shoulder.

"Always a good laugh Hermione, I'll go fetch it for you." James replies chuckling as he exits the room.

Smiling, Hermione bites into her brownie, as Harry compliments Lily on the brownies, hoping to eat a few more. Slightly disgruntled at how easily they dismissed her claims, Hermione is also grateful the world refuses to see her as a threat. _For how long?_

"Here it is," James, says walking back into the room, he places the cloak by the door. "Just grab it when you leave. I know how it feels though."

Smiling tightly, Hermione turns to her best friend's dad nodding in agreement waiting for him to continue the conversation not wanting to guess as to where he may be going with it.

"With the Championships you just want to disappear, I assume you want it to go out and not have the world bother you?"

"Pretty much." Hermione answers eyeing the cloak.

"Well you're a smart girl; I know you won't get into trouble." James says picking his book back up.

"Thank you." Hermione replies guilt trickling in her gut.

She does not stay long after that, not wanting to tempt fate anymore and no longer wanting to look James in the eye. Technically, she did not lie to him, but still guilt gnaws at her, it trickles down her back, even as she steps into the floo network waving to the Potter family she knows she lied to the Head Auror.

As she reappears in the Tonks house, she stuffs the cloak out of sight in her bedroom, among all the items Andy knows not to bother. A picture of her mother and father, some little heirlooms that are worth nothing to anyone but herself.

Book half abandoned on her lap she stares into the fire, snow trickling against the window and a satisfied Crookshanks who wanders by licking his lips, only then does she realise the enormity of the task ahead. She will have to break the rules to find a potential answer that may or may not solve the reason as to why a paranoid man was killed. The whole scenario is beyond consideration, she truly believes she has lost the plot along with the conversation with the dragon and now this she considers having a test done.

Nymph is currently working, not able to give her the reassurance she so longingly seeks, Ted Tonks dozes in his chair tea empty and mince pie hanging loosely in one hand eyed eagerly by her chubby cat. Andy hums to herself as she continues with her cross stitching, the radio playing softly in the background Hermione stares unseeingly into the fire.

Fire such a strange creation the giver of life and the taker, just a spark can end a life or save a person from freezing, she wields it so well. It is true she read it in a book, the spell, none the less she learnt about the spell long after she used it, long after the fateful night that spelt the end of her childhood. The smell of burning lingers in the air, screaming in the distance she can still hear it to this day the shouting of agony the begging. The muggles seeking answers as destruction sought death; her mother's face will haunt her forever the horror and fear as she begged. It is almost as though she can smell it the death, hear the chilling scream of man caught in flames a slow painful death where one would wish for smoke insulation to escape the misery.

"Hermione."

Snapping from her memories, Hermione turns to the soft voice of Andy who is watching with concern, a look Hermione has grown used to over the years.

"You're burning my carpet." Andy says with a smile.

Glancing downwards, Hermione realises the fire in the fireplace is spiralling outwards escaping through the grate lapping at the edge of the red carpet. With a bashful smile, Hermione releases her hold on the fire as Andy turns back to her stitching.

"How did today go?" Andy asks continuing with her pattern.

Struggling to form an answer, Hermione makes the effort to mark the page in her book not wanting to crease the corners of the page she slides her book page home before resting the novel on the armrest. The action takes longer than necessary a great display on how to bide time that earns her the attention of the witch waiting for an answer.

"It was fine," Hermione answers eventually leaning back in the chair.

"Just fine?" Andy repeats a habit she has in common with Professor Black.

"Do you think Lily is happy?" Hermione asks.

"I think we should not meddle… Love is a peculiar thing and marriage is far from easy."

"Just Lily seems distant with James."

"Just a rough patch I'm sure but that's not what's bothering you?" Andy replies seeing through her ruse.

Truthfully, she would love to tell Andy about her plan, to let the witch prevent her from going ahead and the whole situation foiled before it can start. However, the Gryffindor in her roars for the chance of adventure does not want to back down and pushes for the opportunity for answers. As a result, her mind drifts to another conundrum that plagues her, one that has been on her mind since she arrived at the Tonks household for Christmas.

"I want to go see my mum." Hermione says breaking the silence.

"I see," Andy replies in a natural voice. "Are you sure?"

Is she sure? How would she know, the last time she tried to visit her mum, Hermione chickened out and headed straight home. She hid from the truth, hid her mind from the reality that there may be no hope. Since the talk with the Dragon, her mind replays the conversation; it drags up old memories and makes her consider the possibility. _The curse of Morgana._ She needs to know what he could mean, it does not mean her mother will have the answers but she does not know where else to start.

"I'm sure." She is sure she wants to know.

"Okay," Andy agrees Hermione doesn't miss the tiny sigh. "We'll go."

"I want to go on my own… I need to." Hermione restates.

"Of course, you know I'm happy to go with you if you need me to though."

Hermione fails to reply to the sentiment, Andy fails to push the idea instead continues with her crafts as though the conversation had not stolen the oxygen from the room and not brought a chill to the usually warm house. Even Ted wakes from his slumber with a shiver, unsure as to why he woke, he leaves the room for bed, the fire flickers and the frost grows thicker on the window. Hermione calls it a night, she has the break in at the ministry tomorrow and enough conversations has passed for the day she sees no point for anymore.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

Their guide is a plump fifty-year-old man that waddles and rambles through the halls, a big moustache and a comb over do no justice for his beer belly as he squeezes into the elevator. Squished into the corner, Hermione sighs, she had not signed up for this, with chattering third years and sulking fifth years persuaded to come for extra credit.

The lurch of the lift makes the pain in the stomach worse; she hates cramped spaces nothing ever good comes from placing her in a small space. Freedom is what she desires and hidden behind the towering walls of the Ministry she realises with each breathless step she could never work in the building.

The atmosphere is tense, soulless eyes belong to worn out workers as they rush through the Ministry as though it is the last day on the earth. Going by frowns Hermione could well believe it is the last day on the earth, there is nothing to be happy about here apparently. She is grateful to Nymph in sighing her up for this, at least she now knows not to accept any offers of the Ministry and deskwork is not for her.

This revelation brings bewilderment to her, leaving her in a state of limbo as she follows blindly through the halls absent to the world around her. If she does not want to work in the Ministry just where will she work? She has set her sights on the building since school determined to make a difference become the first muggleborn Minister to become something and now she wants to turn her back on the dream.

The thought is troubling makes her lose focus of her current task until their guide mutters something making her snap from her daydreaming and return to the real world. Another sense of washing failure, time wasted on a doomed mission, as words drip from chubby lips.

"Floor five is closed due to repairs we will not be able to see them today."

Floor Five is where she is to find the secret passage, what will she do now? How can she get to the floor if it is sealed, she panics. All options running through her mind, maybe she should abort perhaps this is a sign.

"There's said to be a series of hidden tunnels in this building. A secret escape route should the ministry ever fall under attack; joining all the levels together, it is a matter of finding them. Mr Scrimgeour once said 'there is nothing more mysterious in the magical world than the hiding of tunnels one will never know where they may find one.' Of course these are all rumours and legends not to be taken too seriously."

Hope springs anew, blossoming in her chest as she reaches into her pocket to retrieve her tissue she blows her nose making the students nearby frown before moving away. Smiling into the tissue she discreetly reads the map in her hands as pretends to fold the tissue. There may be another way, if all the floors are joined, then there is hope the sixth will connect with the fifth.

Another tear jerking descent they emerge to the smell of onions wincing in distaste water filling tired eyes as they journey with a grumble. Raising her hands, Hermione gains the attention of their guide who reacts swiftly hoping to answer a question.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"Can I go to the loo?" Hermione asks smiling innocently.

"It is a good few floors up I recommend you wait."

"I simply can't, I stupidly drank a butter beer before arriving."

Her acting is something to be desired, her tone rings false her smile mistimed thankfully the guide does not know her. Sighing dramatically, he nods tightly in agreement ordering her to meet them on the next level. Under his scrutinising gaze, she wanders to the lift pressing the button she waits patiently until the guide continues as the doors to the lift open.

Workers stepping out she blends in with them, as they journey the opposite way to the lift she darts aside pretending to do her lace as they wander by. Mindless sheep she thinks to herself, watching them march with little purpose. Free from the eyes of the Guide, she pulls the map from her pocket, she mesmerised the map provided by Nymph the night before the layout of the Ministry. Every level, she wanders forward until she is sure she is below the fifth level where the secret entrance should be.

Whipping out the invisibility cloak, she hides in plain sight protected by the cloak as she considers how to find the possible entrance. The corridors are empty the chatter from down the hall form workers she will have to work quickly.

Different scenarios rush through her mind on how best to deal with the hidden passage. _The Ministry would want to prevent anyone finding the passage; pureblood fascists built the Ministry. They would never consider a muggle stepping foot in the building, the prevention of finding the hidden door with magic is highly likely however…_

Checking the coast is clear once more, she draws her wand, with a little flick of the wand small puffs of smoke emerges, gliding through the air. With bated breath she watches as nothing happens disappointment nudging her mind perhaps it was all for nothing.

Lowering her wand the last puff of smoke appears drifting by her knees; she frowns as it seeps into the wall. Swallowing in anticipation, she presses her hand against the wall until remembering the map. Drawing the map she recites the words in her mind until she is confident she can speak it them aloud.

" _Qui deducet amittitur_ …"

A rumble erupts like lightening she casts a muffliato spell hoping no one heard it, as a small bronze object appears on the wall. Following the instructions, she twists the object clockwise three times before twisting once anti clockwise and pushing it into the wall.

Stepping back she rubs her map between two sweaty hands, the ground rumbles as the wall breaks apart revealing an ancient door. Tentatively she taps her wand against the brass knob, fearful of any hidden traps nothing happens.

Grasping the cold brass between her fingers, she twists releasing the latch; the door springs open, revealing a dark tunnel. Releasing a breath Hermione steps through the doorway clutching rough wall for perches. The rumbling next to her makes her freeze until she realises it is the lift rushing past in an opposite chamber.

Illuminating a faint light Hermione glances behind worried the door will not shut and she will be discovered. Another part of her fears being locked in never to see daylight again, she ignores the urge to rush backwards. Drawing the map once more, she steps forward a spiral staircase in front of her, the steep steps leading upwards into the unknown and downwards into the belly of the beast. The map points downward, grasping the wall she heads down the steps.

Her footsteps echoing around her, she takes it as sign of life, anything against the creeping silence that lingers. She pauses voices echoing out of nowhere until she realises she is passing through levels, hearing the tail end of conversations. Almost like a haunted house nothing but whisper noise that hums in the darkness, light only bright enough to reveal each step.

Not even a cobweb lingers, an empty corridor a hollow inside to the Ministry. The stairs are never ending spiralling downwards into darkness; she pauses once more as the door above slides to a shut listening for any sign of movement. When she hears none she concentrates on continuing checking the map, but it reveals nothing of where to go - only points downwards. She sincerely hopes the stairs breaks off into nothing and the room that may have once been there no longer exists.

If this turns out to be nothing she is not sure what she would do, wiping perspiration from her forehead Hermione inhales the stagnant air. Wincing as it burns the back of her throat; she wonders how long she has been missing. Time becoming meaningless in the spiralling room; no wonder the workers take the lift she never wants to climb these stairs again.

Thud. She winces as her foot connects with a solid object, she stumbles losing her balance and grabbing the nearest object for safety. Her hand slips, she loses grip stumbling into darkness, and she topples forward. Fear rushing her spine as the air rushes upwards plummeting to her death. Her hands touch the floor as she lands face first grumbling she rolls over to reveal she tripped on the last step her fear irrational.

"So very brave." Hermione whispers to herself.

Rising to her feet, she looks around to find herself stood next to a door another door opposite her, the first immaculate black the second worn and almost disused. She chooses the first; twisting the metal, she pushes the door open stepping into the unknown.

A shiver runs down her spine, she licks her lips eyeing the rows upon rows of small glass orbs. She has no idea where she is, she pulls the map up revealing the exit and small unreadable scrawl underneath.

Where is she? Why has the map brought her here, she hopes they have not rearranged the Ministry and the door originally led to another part of the building. Taking a few steps away from the door Hermione follows her instincts, a mist gliding across the floor as she skulks in the darkness. Wherever she is, she is far below the Ministry her fingers ghosting across dozens of shelves.

 _Hermione…_

A voice calls to her, she pauses before looking around finding nothing there she squints at the nearest row. _G – H._ Turning she wanders down the row, stopping in her tracks finally realising what surrounds her. Hundreds of prophecies she is in a room full of prophecies she read about this room, part of Level Nine – Department of Mysteries.

 _That is my name, why does it have my name on._

Something jingles in the distance almost like keys, she will have to hurry, and her fingers curl around the orb that has her name printed on. Her heart beating, why would the map bring her here? Then again, the map not meant for her, it was for someone else perhaps someone else had a prophecy to collect.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him,"_

A hand curls around the prophecy snatching it from her grip stealing a cry of alarm from her lips as another hand presses against her mouth stealing her cry for help. Helpless Hermione finds herself dragged backwards the cloak pulled off, revealing her upper body to the world as the person pulls her into the shadows. The free hand disposed of the Prophecy captures her right wrist preventing her from grasping her wand, Hermione freezes she knows just who this hold belongs. Her veins run cold fear creeping along her spine; she shivers in the intense grip inhaling the smell of rain and citrus.

With her free hand, Hermione clutches the hand covering her mouth peeling the strong grip away a question on the tip of her lips when a single finger presses softly against them. That is when she hears it the shuffling of feet, the clinking of keys.

"I assume you have a good explanation." Is the heated whisper. "As to why you're breaking into the Department of Mysteries?"

Hermione nods allowing black eyes to capture her own, losing herself in the dark gaze until she realises the shuffling is getting closer. She swallows prepared for the witch behind to throw her out to the guard patrolling.

"What are you doing here Professor?" Hermione asks.

"Me?" Black scoffs quietly. "I noticed a door opening on its own, wondered how Potter had got into the Ministry with his father's cloak. Why he was lifting a prophecy meant for him without authorisation but low behold I find you."

"The prophecy had my name on it too… It's my prophecy." Hermione protests.

"Somethings are best left ignored; prophecy's bring more damage than they're worth trust me."

"What are you waiting for?" Hermione asks as the guard draws closer. "You not handing me over."

"Not going to lie Granger but neither of us are meant to be here, this is no average guard now give me the cloak, be quick."

Removing the cloak Hermione hands it over in a huff expecting the witch to shoulder the cloak instead the unusual happens. Black throws the cloak over the both of them, still hidden in shadows she feels the pressure of Black's grip as the guard grumbles closer.

"Somethings are best left undisturbed." Black whispers eyes on the approaching guard.

Snorting, Hermione watches the old guard wander close, wondering why the Professor is so adamant they must remained hidden she is an ex Head Auror why must she hide? The guard stops, face tilted away hands holding ancient keys as they grunt, turning towards where Hermione stands hidden.

The breath catches in her throat, she shrinks backwards without realising into the witch behind as two empty sockets stare in their direction. A wrinkled face, an ancient body pulled taunt over bones, a gurgle escapes thin lips before the creature turns and continues on its walk.

"What was that?" Hermione asks breathless.

"Guardian of the veil, they see things we will never understand. I upset one once, I will show you the scar I got for my trouble fierce creatures. Come on,"

With a prod, they head back the way Hermione came, still hidden underneath the cloak, Black checking behind to make sure no one follows. Hermione does not argue if Black does not want to mess with the creature Hermione knows she doesn't even want to try.

The door to the stairway shuts behind them; Black removes the cloak folding it over her arm as she shuts the door behind her locking the creature out. Swallowing, Hermione paces nervously eyeing the ascent of the stairs with a groan, Black staring at her intently.

"What now?" Hermione asks will she face criminal charges.

"Now… We're overdue a talk."


	27. Chapter Twenty Six History

**A/n:** So you may notice how this chapter is early, there is a good reason for this, I have the gym tomorrow and I doubt I will be in the mood to write/post tomorrow evening. Secondly I love you guys you won't even believe how many views this story has, I am literally mind blown and I noticed I have posted at the same time as the Author who got me into this ship so I'm off to read the new chapter after this.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

Caution mentions of abuse, trigger warnings. Mentions of child abuse, drug abuse. Read at your own risk, there is also mentions of Cancer in this I hope some won't find disturbing, love to all those out there suffering or have family who deal with illness. You are not alone guys.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty Six ~ History_**

The walk back up the winding stairs she finds far more agonising than the walk down, now that she knows the possible fate that sits before her. Professor Black marching behind her as though a drill Sergeant looking for revenge – Hermione supposes she might as well be – still her heart thuds too loudly with fear.

Her thighs burn as Hermione finally exits the secret passage, calves twitching in protest to the workout, she has not been running lately and it is beginning to show. She pauses as a worker walks past an excuse forming on her lips as except they do not spare a single glance. Confused Hermione watches them walk by followed by two more workers not one turning to the secret entrance.

"Something's are best left unknown." Black whispers in her ear as the door slides shut.

With a wave of her hand, the spell disguising them disappears as Black grasps her arm dragging her towards the lift, pushing her inside. Clutching the rope hanging from the roof, Hermione prepares herself for the lurch, Black however does not hold on to anything. She stands with perfect posture, hands folded behind her back.

With gut wrenching speed the lift hurtles forward, making Hermione squeeze her eyes shut as her stomach flip-flops and before she knows it, they have stopped. With wobbly legs she follows Black from the lift, the only sign Black felt the lurch is the tiny curl of black hair that has slipped free. Hermione fights the urge to tuck it behind Black's ear blushing at the very thought she concentrates on her shoes instead.

"Miss Granger!" The guide calls rushing to her. "I was worried you were gone so long."

"I got lost." Hermione smiles not making eye contact.

"Well it's a good job Professor Black found you… Why are you here Professor?" The guide questions after a moment of thought.

"Not that it is any business of yours Walter but I'm here on Championship business." Black replies airily staring down her nose at the plump man.

"I understand, well Miss Granger you're just in time…"

"Actually," Black interrupts. "I'm borrowing Granger, Championship business."

"I see, well it's only the library left to see." Walter says.

"Library?" Hermione questions interest perked.

"Come on." Black grumbles shoving Hermione along. "Oh one last thing." Black says turning back to regard the group. "Not sure if it was mentioned, but there will be an essay on the tour today. I hope you were all taking notes."

Fear strikes all the students dumb as they glance at one another, Walter smiling confidently as the students return the smile meekly. With a smirk, Black turns on her toes and marches towards the floo network Hermione scurrying after her.

Workers stop to stare as Black strides along she pays no attention to the gaping of workers as she comes to a stop next to the floo network. Pausing to regard Hermione with those impossible black eyes that hold too many secrets for Hermione to understand a single one.

"You want to know what it's like to be a Champion." Black demands a haunting look crossing her face; she twirls her hand in Hermione's direction. "Now's your chance."

"What…"

The question falls flat, as Black grabs her bicep in a steel grip forcing them both into the floo network and spinning to another destination. Breathless, Hermione clutches her belly, the fabric of her t-shirt reassuring even as her head spins and she waits for the world to stop moving.

Righting herself, she takes one solid breath that mingles with the smell of smoke she winces, straitening her jacket as she turns to face the scrutinising gaze of Black.

"You're getting worse." Black comments.

She cannot think of a suitable reply and has no reason for why she is getting worse, but Black is seeking no answer merely turns away. Trailing behind the witch, Hermione wonders where they might be going. _Why do I trust her? Is it trust or fear for the reason I follow?_

She leaves that thought alone, deciding it is best not to touch on her willingness to follow authority, but perhaps that is just it. Black is a figure of authority, from a young age Hermione, like most children, are taught to obey authority, to obey teachers and not question orders. So here she is obeying and following like a lamb to slaughter, wide eyed, lost and completely in the unknown.

They wander through Diagon Alley, Hermione hot on Black's heels as they walk with urgency through the narrow streets. Whispers begin; they spiral out of control, before fingers rise and point. Mouths fall agape in awe, young children peer eagerly and older adults step back in respect. Black is commanding the whole attention of the street, she does not bat an eyelid, does not spare a single glance.

It starts slow, young children willing to risk Black's rage for an autograph, she spares none, merely pushes them aside as she walks. Soon the whole street is baying for attention, cameras flash, the media arrive stealing pictures of Black and children giggle in excitement.

The whole experience terrifies Hermione as she follows unsure behind. Surprisingly not a single person acknowledges her, that is, until she realises Black cast a disillusionment charm over Hermione so the world does not know she exists. _She wanted me to see, to see how the world bays for Black's blood. This is a completely new kind of hero worship… No wonder the witch hides behind the towering walls of Hogwarts._

Turning swiftly, Black heads down an even narrower side street the pounding of feet trailing and echoing of the walls. With a swift flick of her wand, Black creates an invisible shield, stopping the mob from following Hermione relaxes slightly.

She wants to ask where they're going she has never stepped a foot down this part of the town, not seen any of these shops. There is probably a very good reason for this if the expensive price tags in the windows were anything to go by. Is this trip supposed to be a reminded of her blood? That she will never be accepted, no matter what she does.

They pauses outside a flamboyant restaurant, Black taking one look at the menu before stepping up the three silver steps. Trailing behind, Hermione catches the door before it slaps her in the face scowling as Black chuckles at her expense.

Low lighting candles casts a reassuring ambiguity through the restaurant people only visible to their party and not the hungry gazes of strangers. Black removes the charm over Hermione as she steps close to the sign that requests they wait.

The smell of food makes Hermione realise how hungry she is, she skipped breakfast much to the horror of Andy. Now standing in this restaurant with the waiter wearing a silk suit, she fiddles with the base of her t-shirt several underdressed.

"Welcome to the Privileged, Reservation number?" The Waiter asks not looking up from his paperwork.

"I haven't got one." Black answers.

The huff that leaves the waiters mouth assures Hermione they are both going to be thrown out the double doors.

"Ma'am the waiting list is a year long… Professor Black!" The waiter screeches finally looking up. "Why did you not say? Come this way, she with you?"

Hermione shivers under the pointed finger, she feels like filth underdressed and not prepared at all. Black nods and the man's attitude changes instantly he grins at Hermione before leading them through the restaurant.

 _Why am I here?_ They are led to a pew, the restaurant brilliantly spaced out so no conversations can be overheard, shuffling into the pew, Hermione worries about damaging the leather seats as a the waiter places a menu in front of her.

"We have a new menu, I'm sure you will find very appetising, may I start you on drinks?"

"Fire whiskey." Black answers regarding the menu.

"Of course and you little bird?"

"Umm…" Hermione stutters staring at the prices. _40 Gallons for a butterbeer? She will stick to water._ "Water please."

"Water?" The waiter repeats as though insulted.

"She'll have the sweet berry spike." Black says.

"Excellent choice." The Waiter nods before walking away with haste.

Searching the list, Hermione almost faints at the price… _120 gallons for her drink._ Licking her lips, Hermione considers how much money she might actually have before realising she has near to nothing.

"Professor I don't have…"

Black raises her hand waving Hermione's comment away. "It's on my tab stop panicking."

"What's this stuff made of? Gold?"

Black shrugs. "It's the only descent food around here."

"There's a lovely Italian Restaurant just down the road."

Black snorts. "Pet this restaurant can get you food from any part of the world you want and cook it to your liking. There is nothing they cannot do; it's a guilty pleasure of mine."

"How do you afford this? Did you sell a house?" Hermione asks glancing around the room.

"I won the Championships; they allow my entrance without question one of the small benefits. Being a Black as well helps, Cissy was awful when she had cravings."

"Ohh." Hermione mutters. "This is where Andy wants to come she said she's on the waiting list for next year… she's been saving for months."

Black's eyebrow twitches as she acknowledges the comment, Hermione falls silent flicking through the pages, the menu changing each time she looks away.

"It changes to your needs, suggestions to how you're feeling, and I recommend the Lobster."

Hermione nods, aware Black has intentionally ignored her comment, deciding not to engage in conversation about Andy. Sighing, Hermione smiles as the waiter brings the drinks, she waits for him to leave before taking a sip out of her colourful drink. A party explodes on her taste buds, her spine tingles, flavour exploding in her mouth.

"Oh wow…" Hermione whispers.

"Told you." Black mutters sipping her drink.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asks pushing her intoxicating drink aside.

"I'm hungry."

"Professor, please."

Sighing, Black folds her hands on top of her menu waving the waiter away before he can take their order. Hermione is glad she still has yet to decide, pizza reoccurring on her page, she cannot order pizza it would be a waste of an opportunity. Which brings her back to the original thought why are they here? Why has Black brought her here of all places if they wanted to talk they could have done so in the Ministry.

"To talk." Black says.

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Which bit, the whole banning of the class? Argument or championships?"

"All of it, I think it's time we talked properly without storming off."

"No promises." Hermione smirks. "So buying food, is that an apology…"

Clicking her tongue, Black regards her through the haze that is the burning candle; Hermione swallows before Black chuckles to herself. Shaking her head, she turns back to her menu leaving Hermione oddly dissatisfied, until she catches the murmur from red lips.

"Pardon?" Hermione presses not willing to let Black escape the conversation before it begins.

"I said I suppose it could be taken that way."

Is the sharp reply as Black holds her stare stealing the air from Hermione's lungs…Black's apologising. Did Black hit her head on the way here? Perhaps Hermione has fallen into an alternative universe.

"Are you ready?" The waiter asks interrupting their stare.

"The usual." Black says leaning back into her chair to cradle her drink.

"You madam?"

"The lobster Agage." Hermione smiles reading the name aloud.

"An excellent choice." The Waiter agrees accepting the menus. "If you need any help do call my name is Fredrick enjoy your appetisers."

Glancing down, Hermione almost squeals as different appetisers appear on their table. Glancing towards the retreating Waiter Hermione has only one question.

"Do we pay for these?" Hermione asks.

"You wouldn't be able to." Black chuckles plucking an odd-looking fruit form the table. "None the less yes, I pay for this… Really out all the things you could have you want pizza?"

Smiling shyly Hermione eyes the small little pizzas that sit to her left, it looks amazing, she resists the urge to roll the tiny pizza and chew the whole thing. Instead, she acts civilised lifting her knife and fork, she cuts small slices to eat.

"I apologise." Black states making Hermione choke on the pizza.

Tongue-tied Hermione stares at the immovable figure opposite from her. Does she apologise too? How does this work, she never actually expected Black to say anything.

"The whole argument should not have transpired, never the less it did and what's done is done. So I have some questions which I hope you will enlighten me with answers and we'll go from there."

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"Why what?" Black repeats licking sauce from her finger.

"Why now? What's changed?"

"I had a change of heart."

Sighing, Hermione wipes her hands on a napkin slouching back into the seat behind. "You want me to answer your question, however you won't answer mine, I have a feeling this chat may become a waste of time."

"Must you always try to find answers where there may not be any? That perhaps I am doing my job and trying to build a damn bridge."

"You burnt the last one, I'm not that eager to build another."

"Oh your like a dog with a bone let it go."

"You insulted me and my family. You accused me of poisoning, betrayed my trust and went so far as insinuate I was filth. This dog has nearly buried the bloody bone and laid it to rest."

"You're the idiot who entered the damn Championships." Black growls.

"Not by choice." Hermione argues.

"No not by choice but I told you, I warned you to withdraw, this all could have been avoided."

"Why because no muggleborn can win the Championships well perhaps…"

"They will. Not. Let. You. Win." Black hisses, fist clenching on the table. "Granger they won't let you leave alive or near that cup."

"Then they should bring an army." Hermione replies with vengeance. "I don't care if you think in some misguided way that by forcing me to leave the Championships by scaring me away or what that I will quit. I won't back out, not now; if I die in the Championships then that's my choice."

"You're a fool."

"You didn't back down, you were the first to win, the first witch and the only witch to win…"

"And I paid a heavy price. I am not a hero to base dreams on I am not someone to of which to follow footsteps."

"I don't believe in heroes, they tend to be broken as the next person. I don't need you to protect me; I do quite well on my own."

They fall to silence staring one another out over the forgotten food, Hermione hopes the witch does not look too deep inside her eyes to place where the demons lurk.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Black turns her head to the side, her curtain of hair blocking Hermione from seeing her reaction. Calming her nerves, Hermione studies the rest of the restaurant the pleasant conversations happening around them, the food forgotten on the table. This was a mistake, she should never have followed Black, should have stayed put.

"Andy isn't a saint." Black says softly.

The comment catches Hermione of guard she watches as Black closes her eyes relieving a distant memory. Curious, Hermione leans forward twisting her hands together as Black plays with her fingernails in deep thought.

"I suppose you heard how she met Ted Tonks fell in love with him and they ran away due to family expectations? How we would never let her sully the Black family name?"

Choosing not to respond Hermione turns her eyes towards her drink, it is true that is the story that Nymph told her anyway. Andy never really goes into the story in much detail, just that Andy and Ted were childhood sweet hearts. Hermione never really pried, she heard the stories from everyone else, on how the three sister fell apart due to expectation.

"I figured as much, it didn't happen like that at all. Andromeda was always father's favourite she lived up to his every expectation, he gave up on me, I disappointed in my choice of lovers early on, but Andy well, she was perfect. She had the skill, the grace, beautiful and smart who could ask for a better daughter?" A ghost of a smile crosses Black's features before she frowns into her drink. "It wasn't to last. She did everything our father asked of her, never gave any inclination until she was caught kissing him. Father well, he was angry…"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione choses to drink her juice instead of comment on the beliefs of the family.

"Andy though… Well she was fathers favourite, he turned a blind eye, said for her to be careful, to be smart about the whole situation, while mother raged and ranted father allowed it."

Choking on her drink, Hermione wipes her mouth with the napkin in disbelief Black's father was okay with Andy being with Tonks. Then what happened what made him change his views; what drove the sisters apart?

"She was selfish though, always has been only ever thinking about herself. I knew my place, my father knew what I intended for life and I proved to him and the rest of the world I am not a witch to trifle with. I won the Championships and I lost as well. The Championships is more a curse than a prize, my life inexplicably changed, but the biggest betrayal was Andy. She became pregnant before she finished school, furious father promised that she could keep the baby, but must get rid of Tonks. She ran away the next day to Scotland tied the knot overnight father was heartbroken quite literally. He suffered a heart attack, his last wish was to see Andy, I sent my fasted bird requesting her return asking her to come see father. He held on for two days, a miracle the healer said, until we received word from Andy that she would not return."

Breathless, Hermione sinks into her chair, feeling numb; Andy ignored a dying man's request - her own father. She did not know what to think, she understood Andy's actions none the less she also could not comprehend them at the same time.

"He died that very night, mother told him - she was a spiteful old bat. Preparations made for father's funeral; we invited Andy, while banning Tonks. She would only attend with Tonks or not attend at all, we sealed the crypt that night and the last memory Andy has of her father is of him arguing. My cousin, dare I say it, was right, all Blacks are selfish, Andy is no different."

Snapping from her trance, Black places her empty drink on the table focusing on Hermione once more as though registering her presence for the first time. Feeling cold, Hermione shivers under the gaze her attitude to Andy will not change, everyone makes mistakes, and Andy probably regrets her decision, not to see her father, to this very day.

"I may apologise for insulting you, but nothing you say will change my opinion of Tonks. You're so called 'family' I have every reason to hate."

"You were young she made mistakes." Hermione says softly.

"And we learnt too late from them."

Any response forming on her lips vanishes as the waiter appears with their orders he grins as he serves the beautiful smelling dishes. Bowing as he steps aside leaving them to eat as Black's glass refills much to her delight. They eat in silence the story on repeat in Hermione's mind, she is sure if she asked Andy then she would have told Hermione the true story.

"So who taught you Fiendfyre?" Black asks between bites.

"No one." Hermione sighs, breaking into the shell of her lobster. "I read it in a book the pass into the forbidden section from you helped me find the book actually."

"See that's just where I don't believe you, no one can control Fiendfyre that well, not without some training."

"It wasn't always under control; it took a long time to manage it. It helps me to blow off steam so I visit empty locations and let go."

Dissatisfied with the answer, Black merely hums to herself before chewing her food. Popping a tomato into her mouth Hermione considers this may be the first time they have sat together without arguing.

"Tell me about your parents." Black says.

The sweat tasting lobster becomes dry on her tongue, parching her lips and leaving her cold. Glancing up, she finds Black watching her elbows on table, chin resting on hands waiting patiently for an explanation.

"I…" Hermione sighs, putting her cutlery down. "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning?"

"When, I turned eleven my mother was diagnosed with aggressive cancer of the brain, it's a muggle illness…"

"I know what it is." Black says softly leaning back in her chair.

"It progressed quickly, she struggled with pain became bed bound lost half her body weight… They did not have cure only put her through Chemo to slow it down but it wouldn't heal her, her hair fell out, they warned though it might not do anything. Anyway, in my second year I thought I could fix it, there must be a cure in the magical world. I researched it, created a potion and gave it to her."

Sucking in air, Black looks down at her food, already knowing where the story is going. Blinking back tears, Hermione relieves the pain.

" _Mum, I have something for you."_

" _What. What is it?"_

" _A pain relief mum it will help."_

 _Gloss eyes stare at her as she climbs upon the bed, lifting her mums head to drink the potion. Bones protrude against her palm, her mum wasting away withering beneath her hands. Removing the lid Hermione presses the potion against her mum's lips, pouring the concoction. It is the last chance the chemo is failing, magic can cure her, and she can make it all better again._

 _Shaking her head, her mum tries to refuse the foul smelling potion, but Hermione holds her in place until the last drop disappears. Please work, please save her. Clutching her hands together Hermione watches her mum as she licks her lips reaching for her glass of water, passing it to her, Hermione waits with a bated breath._

 _Suddenly, her mum jerks the glass tumbling smashing against the floor. A shrill scream escapes her lips as she jerks fitting in the bed. The door bashes open her father rushing in and throwing her from the bed. Wincing in pain, Hermione rises to her feet cradling her arm._

" _What did you do?"_

" _I gave her a potion to help." Hermione answers shakily._

" _Filthy witch, I told you to stay away! This is all your fault."_

"I gave her the potion, it worked too well. It removed the cancer, a miracle to the doctors, but it also destroyed some brain matter, an aggressive form of Alzheimer's they diagnosed it later. I knew better though, I had effectively stole my mother's mind. My father's business collapsed, he passed away depression and alcohol playing their part. Mother moved to a home, she mistakes me for the cleaner when I visit. I sofa surfed, Lily Potter knew, I stayed at theirs for some time Harry doesn't know he just assumed I was there to see him and his mother being extremely kind in letting me stay for so long. I stayed at Neville's for a while he knows, Andy eventually offering me her spare room until I graduate."

"Who else knows?" Black asks.

"Dumbledore, he was made aware of my change of circumstance."

"I should have been told." Black mutters, pushing her plate away.

"It would make no difference."

"It would explain your need to pile work on, have you grieved at all?"

"I grieved when they were both still here, I lost my mum the day I gave her the potion and my father… I lost him the day they diagnosed my mother with cancer, his dying was a blessing in the end."

"Granger," Black sighs rubbing her eyes. "As a Professor of Dark Arts it's important I know these things."

"Dumbledore knew I'm sure he would have told you if it's necessary."

"Dumbledore's been losing it for years, he forgets sometimes what my class entails, Magic reacts to emotion I could have created a better curriculum for you."

"I didn't want anyone to know, because then they start staring at you with those eyes, promise you things that the world knows is a lie."

"You should have said something."

"Not an easy conversation, beside Professor no disrespect but this is the first time you've actually gave two craps."

Black recoils as though slapped, clenching her jaw, her fingers digging into the table. Hermione swears she sees hurt in the witch's eyes but it quickly vanishes replaced by anger that roars in hatred.

"Well there we go then." Black says waving for the waiter. "Want dessert?"

She has not finished her lobster, appetite abandoning her, it is such a shame to waste amazingly good and expensive food but the conversation has hit a dead end. She shakes her head as Black orders one more drink, while Hermione finishes her own.

"Does this mean I will be attending DADA once more?" Hermione asks hopefully.

"No." Black replies gulping her drink.

"Then what was the point of this?" Hermione demands. "I thought…"

"This is a truce, but you will not be returning to my class. I cannot train you Granger, you won't allow it."

"What? I just…"

"Your father died, your mother lives in a home and you sofa surfed. Not once did I notice a change in your performance what does that tell you?"

"I'm good at hiding my problems." Hermione suggest with a small smile.

"It tells you I cannot read you. If I cannot read you then I cannot teach you. I have to understand every thought passing through your mind, understand how you will react as you pointed out I failed at that. Congratulations Granger, you are unreadable to me."

"I can open up." Hermione promises.

Rising from her seat, Black gazes down at her with a sad smile shaking her head in disapproval; she plays with the ice in her drink before dropping them back in the glass.

"No you can't. Not to me. They'll give you another Professor, they won't let you fail, I'm sure they will do fine teaching you."

"Professor one thing." Hermione says rising to her feet as Black steps from the table pausing last second. "Everyone at Hogwarts gives me their opinion on what I should do after Hogwarts why don't you?"

"You mean which career to take in the Ministry?"

"Yeah, you've never said."

A small smile etches across Black's face hidden by the shadows of the candle light. "You can't cage a bird."

Confused, Hermione blinks at her Professor, what does that mean?

"For the record though, should you wish to discuss the Championships you can talk to me."

"What about my extra work, I have your assignments, Please can I at least still do those."

Sighing, Black runs a hand through her hair, contemplating the idea, hope swilling in Hermione's chest as she waits for a reply.

"Fine, but there won't be any leeway and I will not allow you to hand your essays in late."

"Okay."

"I will send an owl with your homework for the winter send your work back with it."

"You could come for Christmas tea? Andy would like that." Hermione suggests earning a glare.

"She threatened to gut me for the way I spoke to you."

"I learnt the past is history but the future holds infinite possibilities."

"Wise words from the girl hiding skeletons, I know you haven't told me the full story by the way, I will find out one day."

"When I'm dead." Hermione promises. "I'll leave it in my will."

Unamused, Black turns on the spot sweeping out the restaurant the door slamming shut behind her. Grumbling to herself, Hermione sits down on the edge of the seat staring after her Professor not a single person in the restaurant sparing her a look. She likes this restaurant likes the privacy that comes with it.

The waiter reappears humming to himself as he cleans the table placing plates on top of one another, cleaning in quick progression. He pauses making the plates vanish before cleaning the table and the chairs, Hermione rises out the way but he gently pushes her back down cleaning around her.

Folding the cloth neatly the waiter stands beside Hermione hands folded in front of him he gazes down at her with mild wonder.

"Professor Black must like you." He states with a smile.

"You missed half the argument." Hermione replies with a sad smile.

"Perhaps, I am speaking out of turn, neither the less, I fear you shall not speak against me."

"Not out of term at all." Hermione promises.

"Kind of you to say so, the reason I believe Professor Black is fond of you is simple. You are the first person she has brought with her that is of no relation."

"You probably were not working the days she does visit with others."

"Ah there you are wrong little bird, Professor Black visits quarterly, a creature of habit. Sometimes she eats alone or with Lady Malfoy. It is good to see her with another friend."

"We're not friends." Hermione states rising from her seat. "Do you have a floo network?"

"This way."

He leads her through the restaurant, past the sparking grill and through a curtain hiding a back room. A floo network and powder ready for the taking she smiles in relief she knows exactly who she is going to visit today.

"You may not be a friend little bird," The waiter says handing her a single rose to take with her. "But you are a Champion that she will respect."

Unconvinced, Hermione casts the powder speaking her destination clearly; the green fire erupts around her sucking her into an abyss. The waiter stands patiently watching her.

"We are cheering for you little bird." He declares with a dignified nod.

She vanishes in smoke, the words of the waiter chasing after her down the winding tunnel as she emerges the other side. Breathing deeply, eye lids fluttering she stares around the surroundings, an old bookstore on the edge of a muggle town used for Networking. Wiping herself down, Hermione studies the white sky through the dirty window, pressing a gallon into the little metallic bowl as she heads for the door.

A bell announces her exit, a gruff goodbye from the shopkeeper; she steps out into the cold air, the dark foreboding front of the shop making any muggle keep on walking. Walking down the road, she tightens the scarf around her neck, unease tickling at the base of her neck. Rain beginning to drip from the sky uncertain on its descent it touches unmarked pavement.

The chill in the air does not help her mood as she pauses at the bottom of the long winding drive. A taxi rumbling past, two children peering up at her as the white cab journeys towards the big house. Smiling faces stare down at her from the billboard; she takes the first steps past the shinning iron gates. Faces peer anxiously out of the windows, staring at the world with mild wonder as she stops at the stairs.

"I'm back mum." Hermione whispers gazing up at the care home. "I'm back."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Stepping through the dark, the room stuffy, and the snickers of forgotten items laughing in the distance. Forgotten memories best left forgotten, the empty birdcage with a little swing that rocks back and forth the bird long since gone. An annoying ticking in the distance, a hated clock from her classroom reminding her how long she has left to live.

Truthfully she hates this forgotten room, tries not to step foot in this part of the school if she can help it, there's a reason the room remains lost. Lost items sometimes should stay lost, a broken heart or two lying to waste, a diary forgotten bearing secrets to a soul no one knows.

She could spend days in the room remembering past students, past Professor's long lost lovers and lives that may have been. Her mind has enough memories to remind her how old she is, her aching bones protest every day and each time the Championships role around she knows another year of heartache she did not sign up for.

She feels for Bellatrix, as loathed as she is to admit, she feels for the fiery witch can remember the first day the eldest Black sister stepped into Hogwarts the eldest Black daughter. To this day it makes her snicker, such a little rebellion, never following any rules, tearing the school apart such magic for someone so young, she lived a life many crave. Broke the rules set by her Parents, the expectations falling far from reality, protecting and hurting students an enigma if there ever was one.

Remembers the day Bellatrix's look alike stepped into the hall, Andromeda how the witch changed over the years! From the snobby, little spoilt daddy's girl to a respectable woman. Will never forget the banging on her door in the dead of the night, a crying Black making anyone panic, Black's do not cry especially the witch's.

A forbidden love, a doubtful student, furious sisters and disappointed parents, such a burden for a heart to bare. Bare it she did, perhaps the route Andromeda took, well perhaps it was far from perfect nor the easiest, but who is she to judge? She never had long with her husband, wasted too many days and nights for him to die in a broom accident. Never to feel the grace of children, to hold her own, perhaps it is fitting she now has so many all her students good or bad, well they are all her children in some way.

Dealt with enough heartbreaks to last a lifetime, many stick in her mind, the day she learnt Andromeda ran away. The day Bellatrix trashed her office in anger, screamed her throat raw in betrayal and hatred. The start of the downward spiral for Bellatrix, losing herself to the Championships and all it had to offer. To this day Bellatrix hides in the castle rarely stepping out never letting anyone close, not after what happened to the tenacious A…

"Minerva," Albus calls interrupting her muses. "Are you joining me?"

With silent determination, she sweeps through the room joining Albus in watching three strangers package a deadly object. Her skin crawls as she stares at the glass the roof rippling in the mirror, the tug of dark magic, the atmosphere alive with tension.

"Is this wise Albus?" Minerva asks, always the voice of reason.

"The Mirror is no longer safe here Minerva, not for the students nor the Professors. We must take precaution where danger lies dormant."

"But to send it away?"

"There are people in this castle Minerva that the mirror is drawn too, once it touches it can never let go."

"You should never have helped Riddle create the cup." Minerva remarks, remembers the day the wizards cracked a way into the Mirror remembers the blackout the school faced.

"One cannot learn from standing still,"

"Neither can we learn from jumping of a mountain blindly hoping something may catch you."

A ghost of a smile plays of Albus's lips as the workers throw one last blanket over the mirror banishing it from staring upon anyone else. Slowly they lift the towering mirror, between them they carry it moving through the Room of Requirement gently, their eyes glazed over a white mist controlling their moves.

"If the Ministry learns of this…" Minerva states with warning.

"I will take full responsibility I assure you. It is best for all involved not to know where the mirror is going. Only I will know it's location, the workers will remember nothing."

"Who found it, who found it amongst all these lost memories?"

"Best not to know, we will remove the object and normality will resume. No damage done."

"Famous last words Albus. There is a stir in the Wizarding world; you and I both know it. Something has changed and not for the good."

"This is all for the greater good, Minerva fear not. The Championships always brings a storm, but storms pass and people move on."

"What about the fallout of the storms, how many lives does Riddle want to ruin before he is satisfied?"

"Think of the benefits Minerva, life in the championships brings many healthy relationships between countries."

"Peace cannot be forced with violence. The muggles can teach us that."

With those words, Minerva follows the workers as they move from the room and down the unmoving stairs. Watching worriedly from the top, Minerva sighs even the castle recognises dark magic as it passes through the walls not wanting to tempt the mirror by changing staircase. The Professor's that remain celebrate Christmas on the other side of the castle, a party designed this year by Snape and Black, Minerva can only assume what damage may be caused.

Dumbledore sweeps past heading towards the party, nodding at students that linger heading to their common rooms unaware of the mirror exiting the castle. Something shifts next to her, turning Minerva smiles as a glass of wine that presses into her hands.

"What's the old coot up to now?" Rolanda Hooch asks studying the backs of the retreating workers. "Look at his arse."

Snorting into her drink, Minerva leans against the stone a smile playing on her lips as the door to castle closes. Hooch happily tipsy and playing with her glass of wine before gulping it.

"Who knows Rolanda I've stopped asking." Minerva sighs.

"Never stop asking Minnie, the old man needs a reality check now come, Snape and Black are engaged in a drawn out game of sodding chess. Boring as a snoring pig, never the less it's drinking chess and Black is in a foul mood."

"When isn't she?"

"She needs a good shag Minnie," Rolanda insists making Minerva splutter wine. "It will help loosen her bones."

"This is a school." Minerva reminds.

"And there be plenty of students of age she could have a good time with, not that I'm condoning that sort of thing but bugger me that woman has a fine pair of knockers. Don't be thinking no one else notices, not when you wear a corset that tight, your tits spring lose."

"Rola stop,"

"Oh give up I learn all my language from these kids, come on Snape was losing. I want to see if he sets fire to the chess set. They're like squabbling kids when they get drinking and Black's half way to being pissed - should be a good night."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I would like to say I received a review that got my head spinning, that I could take the Caught in Time Stories I created and twist it into my own original work. Ever since then my mind has been running wild with ideas of how I could rewrite and create my own little magical world and do what is suggested... So bare tuned for that.

On another note, recently I have bared witness to such degrading behaviour by someone who would think they are the worlds greatest and life owes them everything. To such a degree it has truthfully annoyed me, I have never been spoken to as though dirt and I truly feel for Hermione (even thought fictional) more than I ever have. It's just one of those life's things but no one is better than anyone, money is meaningless it's all about who we are as people. Sorry slight rant there, but it's so annoying.

Anyway on more interesting news I'm excited for the next chapter some truth is coming out about Morgana, I would like to say some of you are close but not a 100% just yet. And on another note a few have picked up on the fact that Hermione is no longer Bella's student (wink, wink) and soon Bellamione is going to be kicking off, it's all about the bellamione. Have a good weekend guys I'm getting drunk a big thank you for the support on this story you have no idea what it means to me. Till next time...


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven Family Tree

**A/n:** So I am seriously hung over I have never felt so ill but so worth it. I'm going to hibernate for next couple days I hope you enjoy.

 **Warnings:** This chapter deals with mentions of Dementia and difficulties of dealing with that particular disease. Also mentions of abuse and swearing.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Seven ~ Family Tree**_

Deep breaths, the action brings the smell of disinfectant makes her grimace, makes her nose twitch in distaste, her skin crawls and the need to walk back the way she came almost over powering. She remains steadfast, she cannot run from this again, still she hesitates. Standing in the middle of corridor staring at the room containing her mother.

Hermione listens to the heated conversations of other inmates, whether they are talking to someone who is real or not she doesn't know. The shuffling of feet, slippers hitting the wooden floor as they mooch about their day. The heating turned up, she sweats beneath her jacket, and scarf already abandoned she waits.

Somewhere a tap is dripping, a radio playing in one of the rooms some haunting melody that waltzes down the hall. _Do something._ Hermione finds she has forgot to breath, prefers the door shut, can imagine her mother is waiting behind it with big open arms and a smile on her face. Ready to tell her signature joke so nerdy it makes her laugh in embarrassment. That the world is all okay and her mother will not stare at her in mild wonder, and ask the killer question that leaves her broken each time. _Who are you?_ Sometimes she feels like lying to tell her mother that she is no one just passing through it save the heart-breaking moments. She is unfortunately not that brave to manage that, or perhaps she is too brave and is willing to face the endless cycle. _Who are you? Why am I here? Where is my husband? What day is it? I think I left my washing out can you check, is my mum coming to visit?_

Cloth brushes her arm as a figure stands next to her, staring at the door with her until Hermione sighs glancing at the carer. An eyebrow raises in return Hermione turns her gaze away not yet ready, perhaps she never will be. Maybe that is okay, how can she be ready when she does not know how to act?

"Are you going in this time?" The carer asks with her heavy European accent, Hermione can never place it and never bothers to ask.

One of the women who looks after her mother and she never stops to ask about her life. The woman, who feeds, cleans and keeps Hermione's mother alive and all she knows it that the carer called Sophie. Does that make Hermione selfish maybe, perhaps she is tired of all the sympathising gazes that linger too long as she visits.

"You made it further than last time." Sophie says brushing crumbs from her jacket.

"You must think I'm awful, never visiting."

"It's not my place to judge, it's hard to deal with, some deal differently. At least you try many never return."

"I couldn't leave her here."

"No, and deep down she appreciates it you must remember that." Sophie says with that little smile that makes the world seem a lot less dark.

"It's my fault she's here anyway." Hermione admits swallowing the hurt.

"Never blame yourself, these things cannot be helped."

 _If you only knew…_ Taking a deep breath, Hermione steps towards the door, pressing the metal handle down she pushes the door open before she can change her mind. The room seems to get smaller each time she visits that or she is growing. Her mother has a balcony with the room, the insurance for the house paid for her stay at the Care home, it left Hermione with nothing but she would rather see her mother safe than anything else.

Sophie lingers in the doorway, watching with a knowing gaze as Hermione steps closer to her mother staring into the distance a blanket thrown over her legs. Grabbing a chair Hermione pulls it closer to her mother, settling next to the chair as two cloudy eyes turn to look at her.

Her mother has aged, grey hair poking out along her fringe, she can imagine her old mother would have panicked grabbed the nearest dye packet and removed the grey hair. The thought makes her smile, remembers the day her mother argued with her aunt about grey hairs. _My mother is still here, she is right in front of me._

Looking up she finds her mum smiling at her mimicking Hermione's expressions, she forces the smile on her lips not wanting to upset her mother. She is ever so delicate now, reaching forward she takes the cold hand into her two warms one.

"How you been mum?" Hermione asks.

"I had a muffin this morning."

"Really? That's great, what flavour?"

"Blueberry, the girls said it's best not to pick it apart and eat it with a fork. They're lovely girls Martha's eldest is getting married in June."

"Wow. How old is he?"

"I don't remember sweetie, she didn't mention it… Is your father coming?"

Pausing on the question, Hermione considers the truth but knows it will only lead to pain. She chooses the safest course of action and diverts from the question with her own.

"How did you meet?" Hermione asks. "How did you and dad meet?"

"Oh it was a funny thing; he owned a horrendous yellow beat up car, a rickety old machine. He bumped my father's car one day, did not have the money to pay for it and offered to help around the house until he worked it off. He became a family friend, offered to take me out to cinemas." She smiles lost in memory, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. "On our wedding day, my father gave him an envelope but he wouldn't tell me what it was not for a few years I hate not knowing. You know what it was?"

"No."

"It was the IOU he wrote to my father saying it was paid off."

Smiling, Hermione pats her mum's hand, can imagine her father and mother in their youth walking to the cinemas. Then she frowns in thought, why did they move away from where her grandparents lived? Did her father get a job, however he was self-employed it does not make much sense.

"His dead isn't he? My Gerry?" Her mother asks.

"Yes."

"He died in the house fire?"

"He did."

"I miss him, you look so much like him… but your eyes, and you have your grandmother's eyes."

"Where are they mum? Where are my grandparents?"

"They live in Caerleon."

"Wales?"

"Yes, father has a big apple tree on the front garden during a storm it broke window screen of his car."

"Why did we move mum? What made you move to central England?"

Hollow eyes turn to regard Hermione, making the young witch swear she can see her real mum staring at her from the end of a long tunnel. Shrinking from the look, Hermione studies her still mum, the air in the room turning cold despite the heating.

"You were born, we had to leave."

The words chill Hermione to the bone, as her mother's grip becomes impossibly tighter holding her hands in place. Swallowing, Hermione tries not to panic this is just an episode her mother has them from time to time when she stumbles upon a bad a memory.

"We knew, when you revealed your magic that the curse on our family had come true. We had to keep you safe had to take you away from them, run away from them."

"From who mum?" The hand restraining Hermione releases. "Who did you run from?"

"They would have come for you, even after all these years; it was my place to keep you safe to keep you ordinary."

"Who mum?"

"I…" Her mother pauses glancing of to the distance before looking back to Hermione with a smile on her face. "I had a muffin today."

"Really?" Hermione sighs, patting her mother's hand.

"Blueberry, the girls said it's best not to pick it apart and eat it with a fork. They're lovely girls Martha's eldest is getting married in June."

"I'm pleased for her."

"I can't remember his age you must ask her… Is. Is your father coming?"

"No mum his not coming. Why don't you tell me about him?"

"Oh Gerry his mother died in a car accident, raised by his father who had a terrible addiction to alcohol, Gerry never drank after that feared he would become his father but he never went into it. Had a terrible temper when things didn't go well."

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione listens to the story from her mother, watches as realisation dawns again once more on her the second time becoming too much. Silence settles over them, as they watch the rain clouds roll closer.

"We were cursed." Her mother whispers.

"Sorry?" Hermione asks leaning forward once more.

"We knew the day you morphed the fish bowl into a vase we were cursed, the curse was real. The day you removed gravity and the grand piano hit the ceiling. They told me to put you up for adoption it was too dangerous they would come, but how could I? So sweet and innocent, but they warned with each day you grew, each day you learnt that the curse grew stronger. You killed him did you not? My Gerry?"

"Mum." Hermione says rising to her feet.

"MY GERRY where is he?" Her mother screams rising from her chair.

"Mum calm down."

"Where is he? GERRY?"

The door opens as three carers step into the room, Sophie taking Hermione's elbow and leading her from the room. The shouting continuing as the carers try to get her mother to take a seat the door shutting them from view.

"She gets confused, today was a good day." Sophie promises. "Don't let this deter you… Does she have any other family because you're the only one who visits?"

"There may be grandparents, I'll see if I can find them."

"Well she's lucky to have you, have a good Christmas Hermione." Sophie says softly, heading back into the room.

"Have a good Christmas." Hermione replies tying her hair up.

Andy isn't expecting her back just yet, she has enough time to find some answers, she heads for the exit. Trotting down the front steps she passes the miserable children forced to see their family members, her mother's words echoing in her mind. _The curse of Morgana._ Today she gets answers it means she has to visit Wales, she saw a picture once of her mother outside a house with a great big apple tree, next to a greying man.

Checking there is no one around, Hermione concentrates on the image in her mind, clutching her wand she vanishes, travelling through darkness. She reappears her feet splashing in a puddle she frowns stepping onto dry pavement, looking around she finds the street thankfully empty.

An average street can imagine her mother cycling up and down with her friends walking to the school sharing her first kiss. Turning around she finds the house from the picture in front of her, the giant apple tree still standing, the occupants of the house out if the barking Westie is anything to go by.

Where does she start? Why did her mother run from her home? Could the curse really be real or just an old wives tail passed down the generations?

"Are you lost?" A voice asks startling Hermione from her thoughts.

Turning she finds an old woman scrutinising her from beneath a large black hat, handbag and umbrella in one hand. Smiling, Hermione studies the street before fumbling in her pocket for her purse with her provisional driver's license.

"I'm looking for the Evans," Hermione says hopefully.

"Why?" The old woman demands.

"I'm related, my mother Gwen Evans is in a care home she has no one but me, she mentioned my grandparents used to live here." Hermione says.

The woman's face switches to sympathising a gentle hand pressing to Hermione's arm; she shakes her head with a sad tutting noise.

"Oh my dear, I'm afraid your Grandparents passed away. Barbara died three years ago, William died a few years before had a heart attack the old boy."

Nodding, Hermione places her license back into her pocket, disappointed at never getting to see her grandparents. It is just Hermione then, that mum has, no one else.

"There's a cemetery just up there, your family have lived here for generations, there's a crypt just for them." The old woman says.

"Really? Just up the road?"

"Oh yes a little old church, up the road to your left pass the playground under the via duct a quaint little place."

"Thank you," Hermione praises stepping past the old woman.

"What's wrong with Amy?"

"My mother has dementia." Hermione answers.

"Oh such a shame, lovely little girl used to walk my dog for me years ago, I'll pray for her my dear."

"Thank you."

 _It'll be a waste of time_ , Hermione smiles in reassurance not speaking her thoughts as she turns heading in the direction the old woman pointed. Why she wants to see where her family are laid to rest she does not know, all she knows is this is the only lead she has and it will no doubt lead to a dead end… _No pun intended._

Trailing the worn pavement, Hermione turns left heading past the playground, children stopping to stare at her as she walks by. Parents watching her with curiosity as she steps heads along the dirt path, the old woman who gave directions watching from the edge of the park. The wind rustles the trees as she heads past the green bars of the park, a dog barking held loosely in a boy's hand. Swallowing, Hermione keeps her eyes straight refusing to look at the curious gazes, the whispering of parents and the giggling of children.

A metal two-foot bridge leads over a tiny stream abandoned footballs forgotten unable reach due to the black metal bars. Stepping of the bridge, Hermione freezes staring at the dark, dank tunnel squinting in the green grass on the other side of the tunnel. Unease makes her shiver as she steps into the dark, hand tightening on her wand; she glances behind the muggles gone back to their playing. Her feet echo in the tunnel water drips from the ceiling, which she hopes, is condensation and not the canal above her head.

Exiting the other side, the path narrows sting nettles on either side, a two fences blocking empty to big spacious fields. Trees over hang her feet dig into the loose gravel, a dust trail behind her as she spots the old church in front.

A black metal gate squeals as she pulls it back, stepping into the cemetery of the church, staring at the war memorial in respect before moving past. A wind chime dings in the breeze, as Hermione moves along studying each headstone for her family's name.

Taking a moment to appreciate the beautiful old church, Hermione runs her hand along the old sandstone. The church has been here for a long time, still standing even after all these years. Could fit no more than a hundred people in, Hermione smiles can imagine the community gathering once a week to listen to the sermon.

That is when Hermione spots it, three crypts lined in the background protected by rusted black gates, and stone doors. None of the crypts opened for a very long time, Hermione steps to the nearest Head stone, bending down to rub the grime from the name.

 _Evans._

An ancestor of hers perhaps? Could not be her grandparents the headstone is far too old for that. A creaking noise gains her attention as crow squawks to her right making her jump. Looking up she finds two beady eyes watching her from its perch. The creaking sounds again, slowly Hermione turns around swallowing at the gate to one of the crypts slowly opening.

 _Well that is not creepy._ Hermione shivers as the gate falls open, she looks around making sure she's alone and no one is playing with her. The crow squawks once more and to Hermione's horror, the stone protecting the crypt vanishes.

' _Go ahead!'_

Hermione flinches at the crows words, feeling the pulse of magic, she tries to resists considers leaving and heading back home to Andy. To tell the witch about everything that occurred, instead she steps forward, deciding she has spent too long in the dark. She will face the situation; wand held tight in her hand, she steps to the entrance of the crypt.

Broken cobwebs hang loosely at the entrance, lighting her wand, Hermione looks around once more before stepping foot into the dark. The solid stone beneath her feet reassures her that the thing will not collapse. Stepping down the large steps, Hermione shivers as she passes weird symbols on the wall, old rune markings.

A gentle breeze brushes against her leg, coming from a different angle meaning there is another way out, or another way for someone to break in. Her feet squelch on the dry ground, she stumbles on a loose stone, wand held in a sweaty hand, perspiration on her forehead she steadies her beating heart.

Just when she thinks it is never ending, she comes to a large room, flicking her wrist she sends a ball of light into the air. Illuminating the room, the breath leaving her lips in wonder at the sight before her. A room so large she must be a good few feet under the ground to manage this hidden from the world, ancient torches long since burnt out and dried decorate the wall. Even more amazing is the stone table in front of her, stepping forward, Hermione runs her hand along the stone that breaks in her hand.

A round table, she snorts to herself, kicking a piece of stone aside she circles the table running her finger along the spine. If the world saw this they would imagine to be the resting place of King Arthur the thought makes her laugh quietly to herself, licking her lips she stops where she started appreciating the detail in the table.

"Incredible." Hermione breathes with a shake of the head.

" _Glad you approve."_

Startled, Hermione whips her wand around with enough speed it gives her whiplash, wincing at her own stupidity she finds the room empty. Void of any living soul. Releasing a breath, she rubs her eyes, the talk with her mother has paranoid her, she's going crazy.

" _Nearly seven years to create, Arthur always was one for grand displays."_

The room remains empty except the haunting voice, clutching her wand; Hermione looks around, whispering incantations to herself wanting to reveal the person talking.

" _Your magic is pale in comparison."_

"Show yourself." Hermione demands.

" _Merlin made you all weak! Dependent like the muggles that serve."_

"Show yourself!" Hermione snaps.

A gust of wind whips through the room making Hermione cover her face, when the biting dust stops, she peaks. Swallowing as a black cloud gathers, sucking the air in, making her heart clench, her magic pulses the air snaps with power and she almost drowns in the overwhelming feeling. She has never tasted magic like it, never felt such power in one room it's overpowering.

A figure emerges, long flowing black hair, immaculate skin, threatening brown eyes that glint in the light, ghost white skin and a smile that whispers respect. The woman is stunning, almost breathe taking, Hermione stares in awe forgetful she is meant to defend herself a smile laces dark lips.

" _Put it away your wand, it cannot help you now."_ The woman states stepping closer.

Lifting the wand, Hermione points it squarely at the woman's chest, the woman's smile deepens eyes flashing before they darken. She steps closer causing sparks to erupt from Hermione's wand whose handshakes forcing the wand to obey.

"After all this time and you great me with such disrespect."

"Who are you?" Hermione demands.

With a single, rotate of her finger, Hermione's wand flies out of her hand, rolling and clacking against the stone floor. Swallowing, Hermione reverse into the stone table behind, as the witch steps closer eyes sliding up and down Hermione's body.

"My own flesh and blood… I didn't believe him when he promised, now here you stand as promised."

"What are you one about?" Hermione questions.

"Just look at you," The witches whispers, running the back of her cold fingers against Hermione's cheek. "Standing before me, with such magic, I feared it the inevitable here we stand deifiers of death."

"Please, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh I've been to hell, truly a delicious place you'll love it… With skeletons in your mind, your poor father, such to be expected. You cannot walk amongst muggles child, this you should know. Especially now."

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me who the hell you are!" Hermione snaps standing off against the witch.

"Such fire… You must let it out, let the world see show them what you are."

"And what is that?"

"My daughter. " The witch grins. "My beautiful, powerful daughter such a smart girl, I can see in your head, ever so smart. I can teach you spells that would make your enemies bow at your feet, spells you could only imagine."

"I'm not your daughter." Hermione protests, a rough laugh escapes the witch.

" _I know my own flesh, I made you, I never expected to wait so long, but it was worth it."_

"Who…"

"I have many names, you know me as Morgan Le Fay…"

Hermione's blood runs cold, as she stumbles against the table behind, staring at the witch in front of her in mild fear. _This is a dream I have just gone mad._ Eyeing her wand abandoned on the floor, Hermione considers the witch's words, perhaps if she closed her eyes this dream will end.

"This is no dream my child. Child of war, I had ensure your survival." The witch smiles before grasping Hermione's hand. "It worked, my child you are alive."

"I don't understand." Hermione whispers, lost.

"How could I expect you to, let me explain so many years I have dreamt of this moment, what else is there to do suspended between worlds? I have dreamt of setting eyes on you for so long. I felt your magic, never the less I could not find you. Not until you touched the mirror, I saw you my child in a field of glory!"

"You were the figure in the distance."

"Every time you went to the mirror I grew closer to you, I told Merlin, I told him it would work."

"This is insane." Hermione murmurs rubbing her eyes. "You're evil, I'm not."

"Am I? You pretend to tell me my history when all you have to believe are rumours of muggles they caused this. The reason you are here, is because of what they did to Merlin, this is the reason you live."

"What did they do?" Hermione asks.

"They killed his baby boy… They came in the night, hidden in cloaks and stabbed his son in his sleep, he never opened his eyes. I could not let that happen, my magic had to survive."

"Who killed him? Why? What, please explain?"

"It is a lot to take in, your history is not glamorous and after this you cannot tell a soul or they will kill you too. Do not think you are safe though, they will recognise the signs, they will see me in you."

"Who?"

"Those born from fire. Merlin, Arthur and I we were young and carefree. Arthur had dreams of uniting the world, Merlin wanted to test the boundaries of his magic and I had the world craving mine. We drank; we ate, had too many lovers and spent too many years living in the world of luxury… Until she came her donkey drawn carriage arriving in the dead of night, we knew nothing to start with. Until the fear grew, the woman could predict the future she foretold a man's death, a woman's child and the biggest storm we ever saw. Then came the prophecy that doomed us all, made the muggles fear us, and made them bay for our blood. A prophecy foretelling the birth of a child so powerful their magic will scorch the earth. Where muggles will crumble at their feet, and the power will be reset once more like the days of old."

"What happened?" Hermione whispers.

"They believed her, I saw sense, I left did not face the fight, but Merlin stayed, the people owed him the bitter old fool. He helped Arthur reach puberty, raised him, gave him direction and sent him on his way. The world owed Merlin such was his foolish opinion. His wife gave birth to a baby boy; he had to help heal a stable boy who was crushed by his horses. Left them unattended, they slaughtered them both. Distraught Merlin proclaimed his anger to the world tore the magical community away from the muggles and hid us in the shadows. Promising retribution, promising war. The wizarding world became separate the muggles forgot of their existence after time only stories remained."

"If what you say is true?" Hermione begins earning a raised eyebrow. "How does that explain me, I mean we could be related sure, but I can't be your daughter it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible with magic," the witch tuts. "Despite the divide, Merlin and I well we were always noticeable, our magic too strong to hide. They monitored us; I wanted a child so desperately I could not risk their death so I stole the magic from my child. I created squibs, squib after squib stonemasons, blacksmiths ordinary muggles they became nothing to the world they were forgotten. I am Morgana though, I crafted my magic, for my true heir who would inherit my magic I made a sleeping child passed through generation a sleeping gene if the information in your mind is correct…"

"Woah wait, you read my whole mind?"

"You do not speak my language, I had to learn yours, and I find your muggle science truly fascinating." The witch grins. "To only be released when enough time passed, in truth I did not expect it to be this long. A fear of a curse placed on the family, that any child shows magic they must pack and move away. Your muggle parents were nothing but surrogates your birth brought their undoing."

"Because of you my parents are essentially dead?"

"They are not your parents my love, they hurt you, hit you belittled you they failed you, I am your true parent and I alone. I created you; my blood runs through you, my magic runs through you."

"They were there for me, regardless of what you say they are still my parents. If what you say is true, because of you they are nothing."

"Oh my dear child, I should have been there for you I could have prevented this. Prevented all this pain, I had to see you safe though, could not let you fall like Merlin's son. I understand though, I understand your pain, my Arthur – he was a brother to me and my magic destroyed him. I noticed too late…" The witch looks away relieving the pain from centuries ago. "I went everywhere with Arthur, always visiting during his skirmishes an adviser to him, part of his council. After I went away, the round table sent for me. Arthur was making mistakes, letting his guard down in practice, becoming forgetful, they asked for my advice asked for me to speak to him."

"What was it?" Hermione asks.

"I spoke to him we had no secrets, he knew he was making mistakes, his knights always so loyal said nothing to him or anyone only to me. He told me he was ill, that he was struggling to lift his shield, to fight, had pain. I created him potions to ease the pain it kept him alive, he knew my pain of wanting a child said if I could defeat death then I could have a child in another time without fear. Death is eternal I could not defeat him but I could make him an offer. I created my children I had to create a way to see them. This chamber was where I was buried, my body laid to rest, and death asked me to create a wand so powerful that no other could deny it. I agreed in exchange he would allow me one meeting with my child regardless of time. So with Merlin's help I created the Elder wand, true craftsmanship that wand respects only power."

"Wait, wait a second. I've read the story of the three brothers; death gave the eldest brother a wand so powerful it could not be rivalled."

A small chuckle escapes curling lips. "Death is eternal he does not work in one time he works throughout time. Death is the taker of life not a creator, he had to have someone create the wand it is nice to know though why he wanted it. Except Merlin was selfish, he saw the power in the wand, one-step closer to fighting the muggles he stole the wand and disappeared from the world. Furious Death gave me one more chance in exchange to see my true heir I had to deliver Arthur to Avalon. I had to kill Arthur; I was so distraught I told Arthur what was asked of me. He agreed said he needed to die to spare him the agonising death he was suffering. I denied his wish and he argued what good is a king if he cannot lift his sword. How can he ask his men to fight for him when he could not fight for them? He had aged terrible, became so skinny, no strength to him and I agreed. I would deliver him to Avalon, willing to be the evil witch and let him sacrifice himself for me."

"So you killed him?" Hermione questions.

"From you knowledge I believe you would call his disease Parkinson's Disease. The world knew me to be a killer, the round table blamed me for his death, blamed my magic. For you see no muggle can come close to us, not when you truly mature."

"Why? Because we'll give them a killer disease?" Hermione demands.

"Because we can control their every move. Even magical creatures find our magic alluring, it creates a following, but muggles become numb, they follow your every word. My child soon you will not be able to spend time with muggles not without fear of revealing yourself."

"I'm a muggleborn I can hardly hide from them."

"You are no muggleborn, you are my heir, you are the purist witch there is," Morgana spits, one hand clutching Hermione's face. "You have enough power to level mountains, control a city and topple empires. You fear turning into your 'father', he is not your father. The power you repress the anger you hold back that is pure magic. That is me. The heart that beats is mine we are so similar, your parents suffered with poor vision yet yours is perfect? They had allergies and you did not, your muggle father had a birthmark and your muggle mother freckles yet you do not. The signs were always there, you chose never to look at them."

"I don't know what to believe." Hermione whispers.

"Believe in me,"

"Your dead, this is just a visit how can I believe in you if I will never see you again?" Hermione asks not sure to believe anything.

"I am always here," Morgana promises pressing a gentle kiss to Hermione's head. "I defied death once, I will defy it again. Not even death will keep me from my daughter, have patience I will come for you."

Smiling sadly, Hermione allows the witch to have her delusion, not even Morgana can defy death. This chamber radiates magic, for all Hermione knows she might just speaking to a magical hologram, Morgana's soul left behind. How long she must have waited, all just to see Hermione. How tired the witch must be, to have such a life thrown at her, surely she would wish for the endless sleep.

"Our time is nearly over, we have many enemies, and they will come for you. There is still the chance that Merlin may have copied my idea, his descendant may be walking the planet. I am so proud of you," Morgana whispers with a soft smile making Hermione's heart blossom. "Your muggle parents raised you correctly for that they have my thanks."

"They're your children too; all the squibs are your children." Hermione reminds.

"No they are not just a means to an end. They never had my hair, my eyes nor my fire."

Hermione pauses too caught up in the witch's words to realise they both have identical eyes, spitting images of one another. With a shaking hand, Hermione presses her fingers to Morgana's cheek they are identical. Morgana only looking slightly older, her mouth curves in the same smirk Hermione has caught on her own face, her eyes shimmer with memories, and their hair long flowing bushy hair that someone could mistake them for sisters.

What does she believe, if she believes Morgana then her whole life was a lie, a tale spun from many years ago? That she is responsible for her parent's demise, that her real mother is perhaps the most feared witch of all time. However, that last thought makes her smirk slightly, to come from Morgana that would change everything. It would explain her unusual high level of magic, her understanding of magic.

Morgana stands so tall, so elegant, no fear of any kind in her movement and dark knowing eyes that make Hermione shiver. Morgana made a deal with death and got what she asked for, not many can achieve that.

"Not completely true my dear," Morgana tuts. "Death gave me a chance to see my child but I am still restrained to this place."

"He did what you asked though." Hermione reminds. "And do you have to read my mind, there's stuff in there I'd rather keep private."

"Your love life? I must say that French girl seems nice,"

Blushing, Hermione turns from the dark eyes. "That's embarrassing."

"There is nothing embarrassing about sex, it is a healthy activity, although I'm not sure how I feel about your likeness to women, they are good to play around with but not much else."

"Okay, you've not been here most my life and you may be my mother it does not however give you any right to dictate to me who I may or may not love."

"As long as you're happy it does not matter. Just as long as it's not a Black."

"Why not?" Hermione questions.

"They were my servants they served house of Pendragon, dating servants is not advisable."

"Well that class divide is everything I stand against."

"I understand that and I respect it almost admire your choice. The Black's ancestors stole from us, as punishment we stripped them from their magic and forced them to elf work so I shall never trust them ever again. I find it hilarious the Malfoy's became anything they used to be wood whittlers how time changes the world,"

"I live with a Black." Hermione states.

"She forgone her title and offered you sanctuary when no one else did, but never trust a Black. They are thieves, liars and manipulators."

A sad smile falls across Morgana's face before she releases Hermione and summoning the young witch's wand. Rolling the wand between her fingers Morgana scrutinisers the vine wood curling her finger along the spine.

"Dragon string, they still answer to our blood difficult wands to master."

"What was yours made from?" Hermione wonders.

Looking up, Morgana shakes her head handing the wand back to Hermione. "I don't need a wand. Merlin discovered their use, experimented on it; the wizarding world took note and followed him. They lost the touch, they became weak dependant on wands as though muggles. My power flows freely; even in death, I need no wand. The magic I can show you, magic without wands will make you realise this new world knows nothing."

"You don't use a wand?" Hermione repeats wanting a demonstration but also fearing one.

"Merlin tried to persuade me of their use, but never delivered a wand strong enough to resist my magic. They would always shatter in my hands, much to Merlin's annoyance."

"Why?"

"There is an age old fight between us, like bickering children we always have to outdo the other. He wanted to be the best and I wanted to prove he was not. Our time is over for now."

"Do we hug?" Hermione asks.

"I'm not a hugging type." Morgana replies patting Hermione on the arm. "I will always be here for you, find a mirror if you need to talk I will appear. We are connected now, nothing can break a mothers bond no magic and not even death."

" _Mum…_ " Hermione breathes not fully comfortable in uttering those words. Her mum is lying in a bed losing her mind.

Tears breach Morgana's eyes none the less they do not fall, instead the witch recovers taking a deep breath before squeezing Hermione's arm.

"You have a lot to process I understand that. We are calculated creatures hating emotion however controlled by it. You do not know how it feels to hear you say that word. Stay safe my child, stay away from fortune-tellers, prophets they can see you. The whole you. Be mindful and win the Championships."

"Aren't I meant to be staying hidden?"

"You are a 'muggleborn' in a championship designed to eliminate them. You will win; you will teach the world that all magic is magic we cannot fight between ourselves when there are muggle out their willing to kill us. I will show you my true power if you will make one promise to me."

"What?"

"Release that magic, control it and believe in yourself. For me my child I want to see the real you."

"I promise I will try."

"Good, now you should leave or death will keep you."

Opening her mouth to ask what the witch means, Hermione decides to leave the question. Instead, she darts forward hugging Morgana making the witch grow stock-still awkwardly patting Hermione on the back. Chuckling, Hermione into the collarbone, Hermione steps out of the cold hug, looking towards the exit. If she leaves she may never see Morgana again, mother or not, she will never have a moment like this again.

Morgana prods her towards the exit, swallowing Hermione steps towards the dark tunnel, her mind swimming in revelation. Morgana watching her leave with a smile on her face.

"Don't go too far my child. I want you to witness what the world knows not."

Confused, Hermione turns to ask the witch a question only to walk into a cobweb, spluttering Hermione wipes her face, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Morgana's echoing laugh trails after her. A deep throaty laugh that companies Hermione through the exit, tripping and stumbling on the rough stone.

Breaching the surface Hermione breaths in fresh hair, the cold wind whips against her the sun so low it blinds her as she steps from the entrance. The metal gate shutting loudly behind her, the empty church looking derelict in the sun light, the grass guiding her to the exit from the cemetery.

Escaping through the tunnel of trees, Hermione notices the stream is running faster than usual, frowning she walks back through the tunnel. A change in the air as she passes the empty park and the house in the distance with their curtains drawn.

Is it early evening? How long was she with Morgana, did she even see Morgana? Has she finally gone crazy out here in the open air the whole thing feels like a dream? Looking back through the dark tunnel Hermione contemplates going back, heading back to answers. Her mind a whirl of activity, her head bounding with pain as she considers the idea she may not be who she thinks she is.

The ground rumbles making her lose her balance, car alarms begin to scream, the trees pitch as the ground rumbles once more. Stumbling further away, Hermione grips her wand, what is happening? _I will show you true magic._ The words repeat through her mind, making her shiver. _Then you will know just how real I am._

The ground rumbles once more, muggles exiting their houses pointing car keys at cars silencing their alarms. Dogs bark, the neighbourhood awake as a cat runs across the street for cover. A fox scurries past her running away from the church birds burst into the air a big flock of them flying away muggles staring around in confusion. The ground rocks again beneath her feet, making Hermione stumble to her knees shouting form muggles fingers point in fear.

Rising back to her feet, Hermione follows the pointing fingers back to the church; the ground shakes once more before the world falls silent. Hermione hears it the sound of rushing water, staring back to the church she swallows. The canal bridge is buckling water seeping over the edge, before it stops.

Taking a deep breath Hermione hopes it is over, before she frowns. Water is rising, rising into the air. Little droplets lifting towards the heavens, dust falling from the brickwork, the tunnel buckles. The water bursts free, the bridge coming down crashing to ground with a bang, as water spirals upwards like a tornado. The spring rising with it, the water darts back to the ground destroying the church and anything in the way.

"Morgan Le Fay!" Muggles shout. "She's woken!"

Laughter fills the sky, muggles darting back into their homes for safety only the brave remaining, staring into the sky in amazement as a single figure rises above the ground. Water curling around them, the person is flying unaided. Popping behind Hermione, witches and wizards arriving makes Hermione pull her hood up not wanting to be recognised.

Aurors point to the sky, as others head to muggles to remove their memories as a team heads to the raging water. Morgana laughing with joy as she controls the elements but from here, she looks like a random figure in the sky.

"A Banshee by looks of it sir, we'll sort it out." A passing Auror states.

"She Lives!" Morgana shouts to the worlds.

Hermione smiles as the vortex of water grows out of control, Morgana slowly vanishing from the real world, death coming to claim its promise. With one sad look, Hermione apparates away leaving Morgana to her joyful moment of destruction as she heads back home.

Reappearing back in front of Andy's home, Hermione checks to make sure she looks presentable so not to worry Andy as to her whereabouts. The birds nearby are chirping as Hermione opens the little white gate leading to the Tonks household. Pulling the key from her pocket Hermione slips it into the door, knowing Ted's fondness for muggle ideas.

Turning the handle, Hermione notices how quiet the house is as she slips her coat off and removes her shoes. Footsteps on the stairs announces Andy approach, Hermione drops her keys on the table by the door.

"Hey Andy," Hermione greets removing her scalf.

Turning to face Andy two arms engulf her swallowing her in a hug, bewildered Hermione pats Andy's back confused. Taking a deep breath Andy pulls away staring at Hermione with familiar eyes that tell Hermione she is in trouble.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Andy whispers.

Only now Hermione realises Andy is wearing a dressing gown, how long has Hermione been out. It was only afternoon when she left the care home.

"I was visiting mum." Hermione answers.

"Yes yesterday afternoon after going to Ministry, I expected you back last night not at five in the morning." Andy sighs wiping her face. "Dora is out looking for you and Ted visited the care home yesterday they said you left."

Sighing, Hermione runs a hand through her hair, Morgana must have a time delay on her tomb. Then again death is infinite he has no need for time, the tomb created for Morgana would probably have no time zone would explain why Morgana had not aged. The moment she set foot outside the tomb, death claimed her.

Andy is staring at her waiting for an answer, bags under her eyes stress lines around her eyes. Hermione smiles sadly, she had not expected to be out this late did not mean to give Andy any worry. What would she say though, how could she tell Andy what happened when she doesn't even believe it herself.

"What happened, how was your mum?" Andy asks calming down.

"No better, I went in this time… It didn't go great. I'm sorry Andy I didn't mean to scare you. I decided to go home I didn't realise the time."

Pressing her lips together Andy decides against talking, instead nods her head smiling, she rubs her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't worry your old enough to look after yourself… I heard you had a run in with my sister."

"She took me to the Prestige for a chat, wait how do you know?"

"She told me," Andy chuckles nodding towards the living room. "Be quiet."

"What?"

Stepping past Andy, Hermione peers into the living room to see Professor Black lying on the sofa arm over her eyes snoring slightly. Pink blanket thrown over her, Hermione sniffles a laugh glancing at Andy who shrugs.

"Turned up last night drunk and swearing then collapsed on the sofa." Andy says softly. "Grab a seat I'll get you something to eat."

Shifting into the room, Hermione takes a seat, glancing at the sleeping witch opposite her, not daring to make any noise. Shifting silently in her seat, Hermione glances to witch not wanting to wake her up in fear of receiving a hex.

Andy walks back in handing Hermione an orange juice as a groan escapes the stirring witch. Eye lid flutter open as Black gazes at Andy in scrutiny blinking repeatedly at her isster.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Black demands.

"It's my house and that's my sofa." Andy replies with a smile.

Grumbling, Black clicks her neck taking in the surroundings and the sofa below her.

"Explains why it's so uncomfortable," Black replies. "You got any food?"

"I can make you something," Andy agrees. "How did you get in this state?"

"I got challenged to a game of chess with Snape he cheated the slimy git, Hooch mixed drinks and McGonagall had a fit over the mess. Pretty sure I left Hooch on the roof."

"Bella you're a Professor." Andy whispers.

"How can I tell students not to act like idiots if I don't know first-hand… Now how about that food?" Bella demands.

"Here's me thinking I missed you." Andy replies walking from the room.

Smirking into her orange juice Hermione watches as Andy wanders from the room, followed by the sounds of cupboards opening. Placing her drink down, Hermione finds her the attention of groggy eyes as Black stirs on the sofa.

"You look different." Black says staring at Hermione.

"Do I?" Hermione asks.

"Somethings different."

Hermione shrugs how could she tell Black that everything that happened is probably her going crazy. That Morgan Le Fay spoke to her and told her that she is Hermione's mother, especially since Hermione is trying to decide if it's real or not. Perhaps she will never know, what would it matter if it was real, Morgana is now gone, she got her last wish and forbade Hermione from talking to anyone.

"You staying for lunch?" Andy asks walking back into the room.

"I haven't had breakfast yet." Black grumbles sitting up.

"True but was thinking of doing a meal, you going to stay?"

"What do you think?" Black replies pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Course I'm not going to stay."

"Thought you might say that, it's why I hid your wand."

"You what?" Black hisses rising to her feet.

"You come into my house; you insult my family and sleep on my sofa. I'm going to make you stay for at least lunch."

"Or I could just beat you until you tell me where my wand is?" Black threatens. "Be like one of our old fights."

"You could try Bella, you could really try." Andy smiles.

Hermione watches the standoff, unsure if she should weigh in or not. A smile crosses Black's face and for a minute Hermione thinks the witch is going to hit her sister. Until a laugh breaks from Black's lips she shakes her head collapsing back on to the sofa.

"I hope you've had cooking lessons since you were a teen." Black comments placing her feet on the table. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

"Why are we awake?" Black asks.

"Always good to start a day early."

The front door slams open making Hermione jump and Andy start turning around to find Nymph rushing into the room pausing to stare at her aunt in confusion before rushing to the radio.

"Dora what on earth are you doing?" Andy demands.

"You got to listen to this." Nymph says turning on the radio.

" _Reports from Caerleon today of flooding in the early hours. Witnesses say there was a Banshee…"_

"Banshee in Wales?" Andy questions. "Why is it that far south?"

"I don't know but it caused a hell a lot of damage." Nymph states.

Swallowing, Hermione decides to sip her drink in silent thought aware of the banter between Andy and Nymph. _It was real… Morgana was real; I need to find a way to prove I am her daughter._

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** So I did check this but I'll recheck in the morning. Till next time when I'm more conscious...


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight Xmas Miracles

**A/n:** Welcome back guys I apologise I uploaded the wrong chapter by mistake last time but thank you for all the nice messages to let me know. Secondly I am off on holiday this week so I thought I'd give you a little going away present... Don't be deceived all I'm saying ;) Right I don't know when the next upload shall be couple weeks maybe probably beginning of August.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this. This chapter contains mentions of child abuse and abusive language. Please read at your own risk.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty Eight ~ Xmas Miracles_**

A foot lodges in heavy mud, with a groan of despair they tug, only managing to make her boot slip further into the mud. Cursing she wipes her wild hair from her face, tears stinging her eyes she wishes she could just apparate away. She needs to escape it will not take them long to realise she's missing, won't take _her_ long to realise she's missing.

With a grunt she pulls her foot free, the rain lashing down against her as though the sky is crying in her stead, she waited for as long as possible. Planned different routes, she cannot stay anymore, she is not brave enough never was brave enough. Trudging forward she drags her boots through tangled grass, grunting as she falls to her knees, her dress coated in filth. _How fitting._

Pushing to her feet she needs to keep moving she needs to escape cannot hide here any longer there is a world to see. She has to touch it to feel life and not pretend that the manor behind is everything to her. She is betraying all those who love her, but she does it with good intentions if father finds out, finds out she's pregnant she could not bear to see those dark eyes well up in disappointment.

A flash lights the sky, not lightening not tonight, lashing out with instinct drilled into her since she was a child, she deflects the spell meant to maim. Another spell clashes with hers she deflects spell after spell, can feel the anger with each strike. The ground shakes with rage, new tears threaten to fall, what has she done.

"STOP!" She cries deflecting a stunning spell. "I will not fight you! Bella please I will not fight you."

She winces in pain as hex strikes her side; they have had this dance a thousand times, practiced against one another until they remember one another's move like clockwork. There will be no winners tonight only broken hearts. She engages in the duel, crying as Bella screams in fury, the Riddle Champion broken for the world to see.

Black hair glued to such a beautiful face turned almost animalistic in this light, spells flashing breaking their very souls two-wand cores clinging to one another and pushing at the same time. _Blood cannot defeat blood._ Her beautiful lost sister, her beautiful older sister who feels far too much and never the right things.

"You don't get to do this!" Bella fumes her anger pouring through her wand a skill Andy never learnt. "You don't get to leave."

"I will not abide staying." She whispers brokenly.

She will not stay; Bella will have to kill her if she thinks she will stay. She drops the duel opening her arms to Bella's curse, the look of horror on her elder sister's face. She would have died that night if Bella were not the great witch Andy knew her to be. With all her power, she changed the course of the spell, making it miss Andy by inches clipping the ends of her hair.

"Fight BACK!" Bella screams needing this, needing to feel anything.

"I won't fight you." Andy replies.

"You selfish bitch, what right do you have to do this? You will break father's heart."

"I know I'm sorry Bella." Andy whispers wiping tears from her eyes.

"No you don't get to cry," Bella, hisses chest heaving from the fight. "You don't get the right to cry, you're the one causing pain. You can fix this, just come back with me."

"I cannot, I love Ted."

"Father is ill why can you not just wait?" Bella demands rain making her look like a fallen angel.

"Like you did? Wait for the person I love to move on, to find someone else?" Andy snaps she saw the aftermath of a broken Bella. "I am not that strong, I'm not strong like you. Ted and I love one another."

"So you leave your own blood? Why, Andy make me understand, please." Bella begs, taking a step through the mud. "He is worthless."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Andy shouts. "You don't know him."

"His pathetic Andy, he is neither good looking nor skilled, you will be forever poor, you will have to bring in the money. Goodness sake Andy your better duellist than that idiot why give this up for him?"

"Because I love him… He loves me. I'd rather be poor and in love than rich and hollow."

That is where they differ, Bella will never understand, not fully. Love has touched her elder sister, but not the powerful grip, not the love she knows, the one where she feels empty without Ted and never satisfied by spending time with him. Bella has tasted what it feels like to have the love of another however; there will be a time when Bella knows how it feels to be lost in love with another.

"There will come a day Bella, where you will find someone, that person will steal everything you know. They will make you hate yourself, they will make you act in a stupid manner, make you regret your actions and shout harsh words at one another. They will make you vulnerable, make you feel invincible it will scare you because you will not know how to act and you will push them away to protect yourself. When that day comes Bella I will be there for you, I promise you this even after everything you will say I will be there for you."

A look of disgust flutters across Bella's face and at that moment, Andy knows she has lost her sister. Her sister that held her hand when she cried because of nightmares, the one who taught her to fly, the one that she used to pretend was her twin. The games they used to play her fiercely protective sister, the most loyal person who would never abide betrayal. She had lost her respect and she will always remember this moment, will never forget the heartbreak.

Turning her head to the side, Bella grips her stomach as though trying to hold back bile that she wants to release. The moment dark eyes focus on Andy is the moment broken sobs leave Andy's lips she has made her unbreakable sister cry, and she will never forgive herself for it.

"Father needs you Andy," Bella tries one last time her words like a plea in the night. "This will destroy him, you are his everything, and if you do this, there will be no going back. Think of Cissy, of mother they will need you… I need you."

"I'm sorry Bella, if I stay they will make demands, expect me to marry, I wish I could I wish I was strong enough, but I'm a coward. Please, please don't hate me; I can deal with everything, everything but your hate."

A coldness washes over Bellatrix, emotion slipping from her face-making stoic like those marble sculptures in their grand home. Clean of emotion and any possible love, she had lost everything.

"Run to your filth, you are no sister of mine."

With one final look, Bella turns marching back to the house, ignoring the battering wind or the hammering rain. Collapsing to her knees Andy cries into her muddy hands, gripping her chest, not able to breathe through the pain she watches the retreating form of her sister. Watches her sister stumble on the last steps to the manor, before punching the solid rock. Witnesses her sister break down because of younger sister inability to live up to expectation. Hears the primal scream of anger that wakes the manor from its slumbering.

Rising to her feet, Andy turns heading to the exit, she can just manage to see Bella break, if she sees her father though she will never be able to leave. Heavy hearted she makes the clearing clutching all her belongings to her chest she hears the faint shouting in the distance.

"ANDY! Come home, ANDY!" Her father, she wipes tears from her eyes.

One day in the future, when her child is born she will come home, tell her father it is all okay, let him see her beautiful child's face and everything will be okay. He will see then it does not matter, nothing matters he will be happy and Bella will learn to forget. The world will be okay – it has to be. `

Chop.

The knife slices through the carrot snapping Andy back to present day she shivers with the memories of her past still warm in her mind. Her father never had a chance to hold his grandchild, she was too young to foolish to understand her consequences, she would not change her decision but if she could, she would change her actions. Left different way maybe, done things differently, perhaps her father would still be alive.

After the letter from Bella she never expected to see her sister again only in social situations, she had tried to bridge the gap countless times. Sent countless messages all to no use Bella probably burnt them, now though she is making lunch to share with her sister and her adopted daughter.

It's the shuffling of feet that makes Andy smile, Bella has finally risen from the sofa and now heading to the kitchen searching for food. Glancing around at the mess, Andy makes sure the roast is cooking, the pot is still stirring and somewhere she has organised chaos. Its days like these she misses elf's not that she would tell Hermione this the poor girl would lecture her no end.

A hand plucks an apple from the worktop as Bella leans against the counter, biting into the red apple and gazing out the window. It is almost giddy sensation that feels Andy's stomach, she wants to reach out wrap her sister in a hug, can feel the tender remains of their bond, so tender she treads carefully.

"There's a potion if you're feeling hungover." Andy says not taking her eyes of the cutting board.

She catches sight of Bella waving her concern away, something else for Andy to worry about, the amount her sister is drinking. Still she cannot directly broach the subject she will have to be tactful, have to be a Slytherin.

"Where's Granger?" Bella asks breaking Andy's devious plan.

"She not in the living room?" Andy ask placing the knife down and sliding the cut carrot into boil.

"I wouldn't be asking if she was." Bella replies blankly.

"True," Andy nods wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Hermione!"

Bella winces at the shout, both witches listen when the only sound is the radio; Andy has all the answers she needs. Raising an eyebrow, Bella waits for the answer; dissatisfied with the lack of response she rolls her hand to move Andy along with explanation.

"Why do you want Hermione?" Andy questions.

"So I can Crucio her," Bella replies seriously before rolling her eyes. "Because the radio is driving me crazy and since you've hid my wand as well as hiding in here I need something to do. Harassing students is a past time of mine."

"We could talk, or you could help." Andy suggests.

"Not happening." Is the cold answer. "You can keep me here feed me, try to mend the sodding bridge but we're not doing this."

"Will we ever?" Andy asks.

The questions meets a stern gaze, earning a sigh from Andy as she mooches back to the counter, rolling out her batter. Grabbing the rolling pin, she moves the pale mould along the worktop before eyeing the sulking witch by the wind. _Could it be?_ Swallowing, Andy pauses mid roll, is her big sister soft on Hermione? More than Andy originally thought, her sister too scared to let anyone in, would explain the arguments explains the tension.

"I'm not much of a cook; I'm sure though you're meant to roll the pin." Bella retorts throwing the core of the apple into the bin.

"Twenty five years… Since the first Championships." Andy says softly staring at the batter. "Since everything changed, do you ever wonder what life would be like if there was no Championships?"

"No." Bella replies folding her arms. "I don't like to live in the past. Shit happened we move on."

"No we don't," Andy, sighs rolling the pin once more. "We just learn to cope… Do you miss her?"

"What sort of question is that?" Bella spits, always so defensive.

"One that deserves an answer."

"I… Of course I do, every day. I run the scene through my head every day; I look at my students during every class and think anyone of them could…"

Studying her sister through her fringe, Andy feels her stomach drop as Bella turns to gaze out the window trying to recollect herself. There is always a second chance, always a second chance to give love another go.

"Hermione will be at the bottom of the garden. I assume she told you about her parents?"

"Most of it still don't think she's telling me everything, her father's dead and her mother lives in a care home."

"She visited her mother yesterday, she will be at the bottom of the garden playing with magic, and you won't miss it." Andy says focussing on the batter, she allows Bella to slip from the kitchen.

She learnt long ago, some battles are best left for another day, especially when dealing with her sister. Perhaps in another world they had the perfect life, all three sisters played house, had beautiful children and loving parents. That they would sit around the Christmas tree, laugh joke and spoil their children.

Scoffing to herself, Andy reaches into the oven to uncover the roast, she pours some wine into the dish taking a swig for herself before placing the roast back in to cook. It is going to be a long complicated day, she is just thankful Ted is visiting his parents and will not be home until tomorrow. She will have to send him an owl that Hermione is home and he need not worry anymore.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

With a smile, Hermione relaxes as the shade of light rubs against her leg before bounding away patrolling the border of the garden. Rolling her hands together, she kneels her patronus watching her with intrigue until she releases a tiny ball of fire. It spits and rolls down the slight mound, before a head breaks from the ball of flame followed by wings. Bursting to life, the bird twitches wings of fire flapping.

Jumping with joy her patronus bounds towards the Fiendfyre nudging the stationary bird to flight before giving chase. With a chuckle, Hermione watches as the bird and panther chase one another around the garden, spells sparking as they touch. A little game she experimented on a long time ago, when things become too much and happiness is a distant memory.

 _My child._ She swallows, her two spells flickering glancing at their creator before continuing. Gazing at her hands, Hermione considers the witch's words if it were true then everything in the world she knew would be a lie. She would be a fraud in the Championships she would be a liar, the world would turn against her.

 _True power._ She shivers at the memory, the extent of a dead Morgana, the power she wields even as a ghost or hologram whatever she was, remarkable. She tore apart the area without the use of a wand, controlled nature as though it were nothing. _You're maturing…_ Professor Black's words, what happens when she does mature, will her magic be uncontainable?

Gripping the grass in her hands, Hermione considers all her options, perhaps nothing will happen. Morgana is gone; the world will only know Hermione to be an exceedingly skilled witch. _Why do I not believe myself?_

Footsteps on the path leading to her hiding place makes her sigh, her sanctuary disturbed she allows her magic to play for time being. Knows just exactly who has come to join her, Andy too busy cooking and Nymph smart enough to know not to bother her when she is in this mood.

"Not what I was expecting?" Black comments studying the fighting magical animals.

Hermione fails to comment, decides instead to study the magic, slowly rising to her feet and releasing the strains of grass to the breeze. The sun is low, gliding across the fields glinting against the frost.

"I'm going to guess your meeting with your mother didn't go so well?" Black asks.

 _You have no idea…_ Releasing a breath, Hermione glances over her shoulder to the witch leaning against the stone archway arms folded. She shrugs to the question turning to stroke the head of her patronus as the fiery bird dances above her head.

"My mother forgets who I am half the time," Hermione breathes, pushing the patronus away. "We have the same conversation every time I visit."

"I'm sure deep down she appreciates it, that's not what's bothering you though." Black replies, the witch has the uncanny ability to read Hermione.

"If you found out everything you thought you knew was a lie, what would you do?"

"Depends on the situation." Black answers sincerely.

Nodding, Hermione licks her lips her patronus fluttering out of existence much to the dismay of her bird that spits out fire in annoyance. Black takes a deep breath, Hermione aware of the witches every movement, can feel the eyes bore into the back of her head.

"Your father died in a fire didn't he?" Black states stealing Hermione's breathe. "A fire you caused, you said it yourself you weren't always in control."

"We were arguing," Hermione answers lost in memory. "We were always arguing over mum, he was cooking something on the stove, soup I think…"

 _Sniffing, Hermione smiles at her mother's soup cooking on the stove, passing her father his hand gripped tightly around the glass of whiskey. Reaching into the top cupboard, she pulls out a bowl, wanting to have some cereal. She never saw the plate until it smashed against the back of her head, throwing her forward into the cupboard. Dazed and confused she hits the floor reversing into cover her father raging above. He had not raised a hand in so long she let her guard down and now they would all pay dearly._

"You weren't wrong Professor when you warned me about restrained magic, however I know first-hand what it leads too. I burnt my house down because I let it out because once it was free I could not control it. I have seen my magic first I know the destruction it can bring, there is a reason I like to be mandatory in class. I liked just being the bookworm, the know it all with two idiot friends now though, I can never go back."

"Andy trained you to control it." Black states.

"No," Hermione whispers her fiendfyre vanishing. "I learnt to live with it, I read books, I locked myself away and I coped."

"Hermione!" Recognising Andy voice, Hermione flicks her wrist making her spells vanish. "Help Dora set the table."

Rubbing the grass from her knees, Hermione goes to step past Professor Black as a handgrips her arm halting her. Black regards her, the grip easy enough to break out of should she want to, Hermione waits though, and to see what the witch wants.

"You should have told me." Black says eventually, staring Hermione down.

Sighing, Hermione regards her Professor, before shaking her head. "What would you have done differently?"

"I would have listened." Black replies evenly leaning closer.

"You can't change the past." Hermione sighs.

"No, nor can you forget it…"

Releasing her, Black steps past wandering through the garden arms folded as she gaze out towards the empty fields. Shrugging, Hermione heads towards the house, leaving the witch to her thoughts. Today is going to be a long day.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Laughing, Hermione clutches her stomach trying to catch her breath. Tonks glares at her from the floor, several smashed plates lying around her; the action only makes Hermione laugh harder. Tears spring from her eyes eventually she collapses against the wall, too much laughter causing hiccups.

"Shut up." Tonks grumbles struggling to her feet.

"Just set the table is too much to ask?" Andy questions strolling into the room, eyeing the destruction. "Really Dora?"

"I slipped, stop laughing!" Tonks groans at Hermione.

"I'm trying, she went arse over tit, oh god your face you… you looked like a duck." Hermione splutters collapsed against the wall.

Grinning, Andy fixes the plates removing the rest from Tonks hands before setting the table herself. Still laughing, Hermione watches as Tonks collects the culturally earning a worried look from Andy. Calming down, Hermione stares at the creased napkins in her lap as Tonks places the knife and fork down in order monitored by Andy.

Hermione glimpses Black monitoring from the shadows, watching the displays of affection between mother and daughter. It makes Hermione's heart pang, has the witch never wanted kids of her own? On the other hand, perhaps she never found anyone to love? _I cannot imagine Black being in Love… not the sort you find in books anyone._ Perhaps Black does love, in her own way, through hateful words, angry gazes and to the very few the odd soft word. _She is human below her mask… sort of._

The more important question being, why is Hermione considering this? Blushing red, she turns her attention to folding napkins hoping not to be noticed by anyone in the room. Tonks too busy setting the table to notice her random thoughts.

"'Mione help me in the kitchen." Andy says straightening a set of knife and forks on passing.

"Sure." Placing the napkins down, Hermione follows the witch to the kitchen.

Pass the witch on the sofa pretending to be reading as though she had not been watching the interaction only mere seconds ago. Black barely acknowledges them as they pass, instead continues to flick through the paper and drink.

"Could you get the Yorkshires out the oven?" Andy asks.

Nodding, Hermione opens the door to the over a puff of steam rushing out to meet her she blinks elevating the Yorkshires out and placing them on the side. The food smells delicious, she had not realised how hungry she was until she caught wind of the cooking earlier.

Placing the pudding into the oven, Hermione pats her hands on her jeans dispelling the stickiness from her hands. Wincing, she runs her hands under the sink turning round to find Andy watching her with a faraway look.

"What?" Hermione asks self-conscious.

"Nothing," Andy smiles before pointing to the food on the side. "Take those through would you."

"Okay."

"Make sure Tonks doesn't eat anything." Andy calls after her.

Wandering back into the room, Hermione carries the bread rolls, sauces and Yorkshires through. Placing them on the table, Hermione smacks Tonks hand away from grabbing a roll, earning a scowl in response.

"Bella get a seat, foods ready!"

Rolling her eyes, Black throws the paper on to the table before heading for the dining table, pulling a seat out she sits retrieving a bread roll. Hermione resists the urge to smack the hand, her one glance earning a challenging look to which she nods before heading back to the kitchen. She chuckles as Black smacks Tonks hand from grabbing a bun.

"Seriously?" Tonks snaps.

"You heard your mother." Black replies radiating smugness.

Lunch goes down a treat; Tonks enthusiasm for the Banshee breaks the awkwardness starting a debate at the table between Andy and Black. It is refreshing to see, the family acting almost normal over food, Hermione chooses to watch instead of intervene. Smiling as the debate becomes twisted words and snorting Tonks who sips her juice the wrong way.

Andy disappears to check pudding leaving Tonks and Black to discuss training techniques for Aurors, until Tonks too gets up to use the restroom. Wiping crumbs from her jeans, Hermione relaxes into the chair, before stacking plates on top of one another.

"You're quiet." Black states. "Not sharing your opinion on the banshee?"

"If it is a banshee?" Hermione replies before she can stop herself. "Like Andy says unusual for them to be this far south."

"Unusual for them to be out at all, you know what it means when a Banshee screams?"

"Death is coming." Hermione answers sending the stack of plates to the kitchen to wash.

"Or visited."

"Cheerful thoughts." Hermione smirks relaxing into the chair again.

"'Mione," Tonks says re-entering the room. "You won't believe who I saw the other day, you know the guy who came on to us in the club?"

"Rico's club?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, the chubby guy who tried to touch you up," Tonks chuckles slipping back into her seat.

"Kept playing footsie with me," Hermione recalls with disgust. "What about him?"

"You'll never guess… I knocked down a door on a random lead and there he was in all his glory with this blonde chick."

"They were doing it?" Hermione snickers.

"They were past doing it, she was bloody coming and he was screaming to the heavens. Nearly brought up my bacon butty. But wait it gets worse, so I'm arresting him after his put some underwear on I'm leading him out the room and he goes, 'your sister not here'."

"Oh god he remembers me." Hermione groans.

"Rico's club?" Black weighs in. "The night club?"

"Yeah we went through their on our pub crawl, that's the last pub I remember that night." Tonks chuckles.

"Aren't too young to drink?" Black asks Hermione.

"Wait I can enter an arena with flesh eating monsters, killer Dragons and crazy guys on brooms but you pull face at me drinking?" Hermione asks with a snort.

"No I just wondered if Andy is okay with this."

"I dropped them off." Andy comments carrying a bottle of wine into the room. "Elvish wine ladies! A celebration for Christmas."

"Elvish wine? Really mum, I'm going to be wasted on one glass." Tonks protests.

"Then drink it slowly."

"How did you get your hands on that?" Black asks as Andy pours four glasses.

"I have an auror for a daughter she has her uses."

This was not one of Andy's best ideas; true to word, Tonks drank too quickly leaving her a hiccupping mess in the corner. Leaving Andy to become quite giggly as she cleared the plates away.

Feeling the rush to her mind, Hermione winces as she takes another sip, the wine so tasteful but so strong. The table shifts in her eyes becoming double until righting once more. A snort escapes Black's mouth making Hermione scowl as the witch leans against the table unfazed by the drink.

"My Wand Andy." Black orders.

"In the airing cupboard," Andy replies dropping a fork. "Hermione show her."

With a nod and another sip, Hermione rises from her seat to show Black where the airing cupboard is. Tonks grins at them as they pass her on the sofa, dangling string for Crooks to bat away with disinterest.

Eyeing the stairs, Hermione concentrates on placing her foot on the first step, it slips making her bang her knee and curse quietly. A hand presses against the bottom of her back to steady her, Black trying to offer some support.

"M'good," Hermione promises taking the steps slowly.

Still Black keeps her hand firmly planted on the base of Hermione's back and with things being, the way they are Hermione allows it. She snickers to herself, if she is the descendant of Morgana, what a sight she must be, not even being able to climb stairs. Chuckling as she reaches the top, she earns a worried glance from the witch behind before being ushered forward.

Opening the wooden door, Hermione allows the witch to breeze past into the cupboard to retrieve the curved wand sitting on green towels. Black smiles as she collects her wand placing the delicate object back into her holster.

"Sorted?" Hermione asks, folding her arms.

"I believe so," Black agrees before plucking at Ted's underwear.

"Don't be so nosy." Hermione mutters flushing as the witch flicks boxers onto the floor.

"With these sizes explains why they only managed to have one kid." Black grumbles in disgust.

"You're terrible." Hermione whispers mortified.

"You love it," Black chuckles flinging Boxers at Hermione.

Frowning, Hermione blocks the second pair of boxers thrown at her, as Black continues to plough through all the clean washing. Rolling her eyes, Hermione heart catches in her chest, her mind stutters and a cold sweat breaks out. _Oh, you cannot be serious._ The thought rushes through her mind as she quickly diverts her attention back to the witch in the cupboard.

"You ready?" Hermione squeaks before coughing.

"I am what's got into you?" Black questions eyeing her suspiciously.

"Bit awkward flinging boxers around." Hermione answers hoping the witch does not look above Hermione's head to the little bit of mistletoe growing.

"You prefer it to be knickers… maybe thongs." Black winks.

"Are you flirting with me?" Hermione questions.

"I blame the alcohol." Black replies with a smirk. "Bit weird Andy trying to get us all a little bit pissed don't you think?"

"I think she's just happy spending time with you," Hermione answers honestly. "She misses you."

"Her own fault." Black dismisses before squinting. "Oh don't tell me… Mistletoe really?"

"Hey don't blame me, I nothing to do with…" Hermione blabs.

"Shush, I know it's not your doing if you flushed face is anything to go by."

"It's just hot that's all…" Hermione trails off, licking her lips. "We should go."

"What about the mistletoe?"

"What about it?"

"Well you know the tradition don't you?"

"Yep, but it don't… We cannot. What?"

"We can ignore it, fine by me," Black promises making Hermione sigh in relief. "What's another curse?"

"What curse?" Hermione demands.

"Oh you don't know?"

"No, what curse?"

"Four years bad fortune, it's an old pureblood curse presented at all Christmas times."

"When you say bad luck?" Hermione questions.

"Just may effect day to day life, you break things, miss busses… don't get the scores you want." Black whispers the last part.

"Wait that's not fair, will it affect me going to University." Hermione asks. "I need to do this, what about…"

The words die on her tongue as soft lips press against hers; stealing her breath her mind runs blank. Leaning closer Hermione follows in on the kiss, her hands slipping to the waist a tongue almost darting out to caress the plump lips. The scent is intoxicating drawing her in, her fingers press against soft leather of Black's corset, a strong firm hand grips her waist. _Safe._ She feels like she's drowning in Black, spark erupt behind closed eyes as a tongue brushes her lips. Her heart pounds so loud in her chest she can feel it vibrating through her body, making her shiver.

 _This is Professor Black._

The thought makes her jerk back to reality, just as Black breaks the kiss pulling away so only their noses touch.

"There," Black whispers her breath ghosting across Hermione's cheek. "No curse."

Just like that, Black is pushing past heading back towards the stairs leaving Hermione standing confused. _What just happened?_ The whole thing rushes back to her and before she knows it, she is following Black towards the front door. Andy shouts farewell from the kitchen the noise of plates bashing as she places them down to air dry.

"You coming with me Granger?" Black chuckles passing through the gate.

"What was that?" Hermione demands stopping just out of reach.

"That was saving ourselves from a pesky curse." Black replies, drawing her wand.

"You're my Professor…" Hermione answers quietly.

"Actually pet, you'll find I'm not."

A smirk cross the witches face before she winks disappearing in a haze. Sighing, Hermione takes deep breaths before walking slowly back into the house. The door shuts quietly behind as she leans against the living room door studying the lazy Tonks crashed out on the sofa.

"What's got you so glum?" Tonks asks.

"Just curses, did you know there's a curse on mistletoe." Hermione replies scuffing the carpet.

"What? Who told you that? It's an old wives tale told by pureblood elites so creepy old people could kiss young girls. It was disproved years ago." Tonks scoffs.

 _She lied… She lied so she could kiss me… What just happened? I just kissed Professor Black and I didn't want to stop._

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** Here we are guys don't get your hopes up the girls have a long way to go but I promised some Bellamione and well it begins. It's been pointed out my maths has lacked somewhat but it has been 25 years since the first championships, I need to go back and edit but will do that when I have more time.

So the last chapter was so difficult to read I've had it planned for ages but when you write you have an idea in your head then it comes out completely differently. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, won't be the last of Morgana as you can imagine, but I will say no more.

A big thank you like always to those who take the time to review means a huge amount to me guys really does. Bellamione has become a part of my life, I am now addicted to Orange is the New Black so I am going to binge watch episodes.

I wish you all a lovely rest of July, with a promise to upload as soon as I can when I'm back from Ibiza babies! Till next time have a drink on me...


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine New Year Regrets

**A/n:** Hey guys long time no see, thank you for all your lovely messages I had a great holiday can't wait to go away again which unfortunately is a little while away but still. I am sorry I wasn't meant to be this long till the update was meant to upload of the weekend but I lost my mojo been spending time updating my original story which means editing which means - boredom. I'm more of a creator than editor. Anyway I haven't ignored anyone I took my self offline to recuperate and now I'm back and the story has truly kicked off some of you will hate me for what's about to happen others will be thankful... I never said it would be easy now did I.

 **Disclaimer: No money has been made from this and I do not own any recognisable characters.**

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty Nine ~ New Year Regrets_**

Piercing pain brings her back to the world of the living. Her skull feels as though it is breaking in two, a steady chopping of food downstairs vibrates through the house banging loudly inside her mind. A muffled groan escapes her lips as she claws for the duvet to cover her face. The sun far too bright, the house too noisy and the birds too chirpy for whatever time of day it may be.

A sharp pain makes her wince, her gut churning she curls into herself. She knows what this means, has been here before had many hangovers but none quite like this before. A stray hand escapes the comfort of her duvet seeking for a potion inside her cupboard she sincerely hopes she left one made up.

"MORNING!" A voice shouts making her flinch in pain. "How is my favourite drunkard?"

"I hate you." Hermione whispers from beneath her covers.

"Ha! You just can't handle your alcohol." Tonks replies cheerfully.

"I feel as though someone has hit me with a bat, and that injury has been pried apart with tongs." Hermione whispers.

"Elvish wine for you, it knocked you flat on your back me and mum had to carry you upstairs."

Groaning, Hermione listens as Tonks shifts around the room the covers pulled back slightly to hand Hermione a welcomed potion. She drinks greedily ignoring the foul taste hoping to reap the rewards of the potion before collapsing backwards on to the pillow. The night before a slight blur, she remembers Andy hiding Black's wand, Black staying for tea but the rest is slightly hazy.

It all comes back too suddenly, like a ton of bricks weighing heavily down on her chest. She sits bolt upright regretting the action immediately cursing beneath her breath as her stomach lurches and she fights the urge to be sick.

"You alright? Not going to be sick are you?" Tonks asks wearily.

"No… no I'm good."

 _Oh, god I kissed her…_ _Well she kissed me._ The kiss runs in repeat through her mind, a cold sweat breaking out, a shiver escapes making her veins turn to ice. What had she been thinking?

"Tell you what though you missed a great argument after you passed out."

"Passed out?" Hermione repeats, when did she pass out?

"Yeah, my idiot aunt dared you to down your glass."

"You downed your glass." Hermione protests she remembers Tonks downing her glass.

"I thought you were smart," Tonks teases. "Elvish wine remember causes hallucinations projects yourself on to another person."

"I still saw Black out right?" Hermione asks they did kiss did they not? "After I showed her to her wand?"

"No, you drank a glass of elvish wine got up collected a bowl then smack you were out for the count. Mum had hid Black's wand in her sewing kit. Black stayed till late talking and then floo home."

"I didn't show her out." Hermione breathes with relief.

The kiss never happened she imagined it all, the whole thing a hallucination. She lets out a breath of fresh air, vowing never to drink elvish wine again. Tonks is looking at her in mild confusion before shrugging. The thoughts from the day before comes flooding back. _Morgana…_ A shiver runs through her body, she is possibly Morgana's descendant it means she will have to find the mirror when she gets back to the school. She can still keep in touch; ask more questions to get some more answers.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she considers telling Tonks about what happened then again she remembers the fake kiss and wonders how much is her imagination. With the headache pounding behind her eyes, she chooses to ignore this development instead to focus on controlling the pain in her gut.

"Well this came for you earlier, mums sorting out Christmas tea so I'm going to help." Tonks says passing Hermione a letter.

Smiling her thanks Hermione thumbs the letter recognising the scroll, she smiles tearing into the letter. Neville must be back from his holiday she hopes he wants to meet up, she misses her friend, perhaps she could talk to him about Morgana, or even Professor Black.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Hope you're having a good break knowing you, your studying too hard. Anyway holiday was great as usual, got a few things I want to chat about but not through letters. Don't worry nothing major just school stuff. Could we meet up after Christmas message me need to go Diagon Alley. Actually I will message you when, hope your well. Gran sends her regards pass my love to the family, speak soon._

 _Love_

 _Neville._

"Brief as ever Neville." Hermione smirks slipping the letter on to her stand.

Her headache wavering, she slides her feet from out beneath the duvet, cold air grasping her toes as they tentatively touch the carpet. She can heard Ted and Andy bickering in the kitchen preparing the Christmas meal Tonks pottering around on the landing, it makes it feel like home.

Thoughts of her own family plague her as they usually do at Christmas, she misses them on a regular basis even her own father surprisingly. She knows what he did was wrong but she still cannot feel but responsible at times. Now though Morgana's words repeat in her mind tormenting her reminding her that she may be responsible after all.

 _Whom do I belong too? Am I muggleborn to a family broken? A sister and daughter to my adoptive family or am I something else entirely. An oddity to the most feared woman in history._ Her stomach churns in a different way, if she is Morgana's daughter how would the world react. The thought terrifies her so she buries it deep below, locking it in a box and stacking in it in the recess of her mind with all the other little boxes of memories hidden.

"Hermione! Presents!" Andy shouts snapping her from her memories.

"Coming!"

Excitement replaces her fear and for one day her worries are all forgotten as she spends the day listening to the radio, singing songs, opening presents and eating food that makes her bloated. She even sends a gift to Professor Black with Tonks sniggering behind her as they watch the Owl set sail. A stress ball for the Professor something she promised a while ago, she high fives Tonks as they both fight over which character they want to be in monopoly.

A response from Professor Black does not surprise anyone, all expecting a howler from the Professor to arrive. No one expected a small bag to arrive tied to the Owl's foot with a scroll attached. Heart in throat, Hermione empties the bag before unravelling the scroll half expecting a curse to strike, happily surprised to find a simple scrawl.

 _Granger,_

 _Stress ball will come in useful to shove down student's throats very thoughtful of you. In the bag you will find your course books to study I am still awaiting my essay on dragons I expect it back when school returns as well as the next essay which you will find on the reverse of this scroll._

 _Merry Christmas._

 _Professor B._

Opening the bag, Hermione dips her hand in to find the bag enchanted smiling she enlarges the bag before removing all seven of the books. Feeding the Owl mindlessly, she flicks through each of the brand new books her heart skipping a little.

"Won't be seeing you for the rest of the holiday." Tonks jokes flicking through a book.

Nodding in agreement, Hermione checks what essay she will need to do next before placing the books aside for dinner. A strange look crosses Andy's face before she too smiles before heading into the kitchen to begin cleaning up. Too preoccupied to give it any thought, Hermione settles on to one of the chairs and begins to read relieved to be back doing some challenging homework.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Clutching her wand, she takes a deep breath, hand grazing the brick wall as she waits for the nausea to pass, staring at the cobbled street for concentration. She needs to speak to someone about this, no longer able to take the dizziness that comes with apparition. Christmas has come and gone just a few days before she needs to return to Hogwarts, Hermione can easily say she is excited to go back.

Today though she is meeting Neville a few brief letters exchanged and Neville's cryptic letter to meet him at Diagon Alley outside his favourite shop, which she knows, is sweets. There is a bitter wind today leaving her with her hood pulled tight over her head and huddled against the wall heating charms doing nothing against the biting wind. When Neville fails to appear ten minutes past his original arrival date, she worries that perhaps he meant his other sweatshop.

She will give him another ten minutes and if he does not show then she will head to the other shop, the boy has a serious addiction that could rival Ron's. A pang of sadness washes over her, she wonders how the boys are, sad that the trio broke and Harry remains torn between two. She wishes it did not have to go this way wonders who got their hands on Ron who whispered terrible things into his ear. Bitterness swells though, she wishes he had stood up for himself shown some bravery and ignored the hate spewed into his ear. _Perhaps he was always like this and I never noticed?_ They say love is blind, she is not in love with him but she loved him like a brother. She ignored his faults perhaps that is the reason he has so little friends, not that she can speak she has little friends too.

Neville arrives red faced from the wind, he has grown over the holiday break, puberty had hit over summer and the chubby little boy she used to know is growing into a strong man now though he has grown even more over Christmas. She sees fire in his eyes every time she looks at him, stubble is breaking out on his chin and she cannot help but smile. She supposes she has changed too, but so used to seeing herself she barely notices.

"Hey," Neville says hands deep in pockets. "You need to put a disillusionment charm on."

"Well good day to you how you been Neville? I've been fine thanks for asking." Hermione replies sarcastically.

"Sorry 'Mione but it's busy in town and you've got fans." Neville says sheepishly.

"Why don't you have one on?"

"I do." Neville replies seriously. "Can't you tell?"

"Nope," Hermione answers scanning his face. "You still look ugly."

"Shut up, put a charm on and do me afterwards."

"You're not my type."

"No you like French blonds."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione casts two charms; Neville nods his head to confirm it has worked while she furrows her brow. She cannot tell if it has worked on Neville, perhaps it is because she was the one to cast it. Shrugging her robe, she tightens it as she trails behind Neville confused as to why he has not gone into the sweet shop.

"Why we here?" Hermione asks.

"You need to see something."

Sighing at the mystery reply, Hermione follows Neville as he walks with purpose through the alleyway. The journey reminds Hermione of her time with Professor Black the mass of people trying to gain the witch's attention. _If I win that would be me… Hiding my heritage would be harder than ever._ She knows exactly what the press is like already, imagine if she became champion. How long would it take them to discover her mother's condition her father's demise? Her deepest secret? _How long until Morgana?_

The thought makes her consider telling Neville about Morgana, she should tell him, he would listen perhaps tell her she has gone crazy. _Maybe I have._ How can she believe a legend has returned to the living world only to turn to dust in the sunlight?

Shouting in the distance makes her snap out of her thoughts, they are heading deeper into Diagon Alley heading towards the Ministry. Neville slows to a stop, pausing next to a group of strangers to peer at the group in the distance. Over fifty witches and wizards stare up to a man on the steps outside of the Ministry. Banners wave, magic sparks swallowing Hermione leans next to Neville to get a better a look.

"Just last week they ignored us, promoted a felon over a hard worker? A convicted con artist but it's okay because he's a pureblood!" The wizard shouts as the crowd murmurs In agreement. "Why should we be paid any different? When we do all the work? We are muggleborns we have a right!"

"YEAH!"

"Justice!"

"Neville what is this?" Hermione asks breathing close to Neville's ear.

"Change." Neville replies.

"How many of you face abuse at the hands of your colleagues, how many of you are looked down upon? They think we're stupid, that we have no magical talent, well that's changed now!" The leader chants drawing his wand. "Here a prime example they entered her without her knowledge she stayed to help her friends and they turned her back on her. Now she is a rising Champion!"

"Oh god." Hermione whispers rubbing her eyes.

"Hermione Granger is showing everyone it doesn't matter about blood, doesn't matter about upbringings! She has fought for her beliefs stayed loyal to her friends for only betrayal. If she refuses to take the abuse then why should we? Why should we be lesser than those should above? Why should we listen as they laugh at us?"

"What are we?"

"Muggleborns!"

"What do we want?"

"Equality!"

"What do we wish?"

"CHANGE!"

Wands lift into the air, magic crackling above their heads as they hold their protests on the steps of the Ministry. A shiver breaks out and Hermione wonders if it is wise to step in tell them they are all mistaken that she is no hero. She is not someone to base dreams on, that she hides from her own demons failed to save her mother failed to protect herself. She is just another fraud in this game of lies; that she may be descendant of the most feared witch of all time not someone to base dreams up on.

A hand curls around her forearm Neville tugging her closer as though anticipating next moves. Almost expecting her to walk out and proclaim herself to be a liar, she almost wishes he would throw her to the crowd below let them see her broken promises and fractured past.

"This isn't about us anymore." Neville says heatedly. "This is about so much more."

"I'm not a hero."

"To them you are, to them you are a student, a muggleborn defying all the odds."

"Neville… I'm not what they think I am." Hermione whispers.

"Do you know what my desire was? When I touched the cup do you know what my first dream was?"

"No." Hermione replies.

"IT was to see you lifting the cup, I want to see you on that stage Hermione looking down knowing you are the Champion. The world needs one - about time we broke a few ideals while we're at it."

"I'm a fraud Neville, there's things that not even you know."

"Hermione whether you like it or not you are born for greatness. If you think for a moment you can sit back work 9-5 and still go home happy then you have a lesson to learn. This thing is bigger than all of us, I for one and happy to bring this about."

"They killed one of us the other day! Brute force in an arrest, said he resisted ran from the Auror's so they body bound him, tied too tight and he died. Seventeen years old, no case opened, his family left with nothing!"

Shouts break from the crowd a murmur of hatred for the system, as they grow louder. Shaking his head, Neville tugs her along away from the dissatisfied crowd further along the cobbled streets until they reach the main area promoting the Championships. Stands created to flog stickers, pictures any merchandise. Ticket booth closed and sold out, a huge screen hovering in the air projecting the Championship highlights to the crowd shopping.

Her fight with Delacour flashing through the screen, the Russian Champion fighting against the Japanese… the dragon. Her 'taming' the dragon excited talking from kids pointing to the screen, cheering as she rides the dragon into the sky.

Purebloods, half bloods and muggleborns all watching the screen in excitement, unity among strangers. The moment she saved Harry and Ron from doom, the moment the Brazilian team lost its member.

The world cheering at their finest and their worst moments, laughing at their faults. It makes her giddy and sick to see their turmoil spread across screens. Heart thumping she watches as the crowd talks excitedly as she morphs into her raven standing tall as chaos reigns around. The moment she sort revenge they love it, they idolise her.

"You're a beacon of light." Neville says.

"It's sick." Hermione sighs.

"No it's not, its belief that the world can change."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

The carriage rumbles with each chug the wheels clacking against the metal rails; she sways with motion as lightning flashes outside her window. The countryside flashing by in a beautiful display of raw power, the dark clouds made more ominous by the rolling thunder that clash loudly.

The window vibrates as they take a turn, the carriage swaying in the high wind, her books sliding across the seat. Not the welcome back she was expecting for Hogwarts none the less it is still more exciting than the usual dismal rain that greets. She knows now that snow wiped from Hogwarts grounds and autumn will be breaking.

A new year rolling round the corner bringing with it new challenges, a new level of the championships. She is far from ready, her pulse quickens at the very thought now she knows the extra pressure, the world is expecting something of her. _I must be selfish if I thought I was not effecting anyone. I do not even have Professor Black anymore… What will happen for DADA will I fail?_

The door to her compartment opens stealing her from her fears and thoughts, calming her nerves as Luna slips into the room with a smile. Settling in the seat opposite, Luna regards Hermione over her magazine before continuing to read. Smirking Hermione studies the witch wondering if she is dating Neville.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" Hermione asks.

"Yes thank you." Luna replies before continuing to read.

Snorting, Hermione leans her head against the window, deciding not to bother the witch she collects her essay before spell checking. The journey to Hogwarts is quick, mostly because she spends her time watching the lightening and dosing in out of consciousness.

The Hogwarts meal is delicious as always; she sits surrounded by Neville, Ginny and the Weasley twins. Ron decides to sulk down the bottom of the table while Harry sits half way torn between friends.

She picks at her food her mind considering the risk she may not have DADA the fear she may fail an exam to evident. She spots Professor Black on the Professor's table but Hermione quickly diverts her attention, she cannot look at the witch without blushing. She hallucinated about kissing her, enjoyed the idea of kissing her Professor who she hates. _Hate is a strong word, maybe loath. Dislike._ Rolling her eyes at her own internal thoughts, she gives up on her pudding dropping her spoon and pushing the dessert away, snickering as Neville takes over and continues to eat.

 _I wanted to kiss her… Why would I want that? She maybe hot but we never see eye to eye, such a racist always pushing me down…_ Rubbing her eyes, Hermione decides she has given up trying to understand her thoughts, choosing to call it an early night. Bidding everyone goodnight she walks towards the common room, considering doing some light reading before sleeping.

Something shifts behind her, wand falling into her hand she turns on the spot ready to strike only to release a breath. An arch eyebrow makes her smile sheepishly as she slips her wand back in her pocket.

"Not the greeting I was expecting." McGonagall tuts. "If you have a moment Miss Granger, I would like to talk to you privately."

"Of course." Hermione says.

Nodding, Professor McGonagall guides them a different way heading towards a higher level where some of the unused classrooms are. Unlocking the door McGonagall holds the door open for Hermione to enter.

Stepping through the threshold, Hermione winces as dust fills her nose. Covering her face with her sleeve Hermione inspects the room. It is not like the usual classrooms, this one designed differently. A board on the far wall, a big empty space with stairs to the right heading up towards a door currently sealed off.

"What is this?" Hermione asks gazing around.

"This Miss Granger used to be the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom before it was changed to accommodate more students." Professor McGonagall informs her.

Drawing her wand, McGonagall cleans the room, removing any hint of dust, repairing broken lamps, destroyed chairs and making the room presentable once more. Breathing in the clean air, Hermione catches on quickly does this mean McGonagall will be teaching her DADA.

"You're my new Professor for DADA?" Hermione asks excitedly.

"Unfortunately no although I do possess great ability I'm afraid I am not quite comfortable in teaching. No, to teach the Defence against the Dark arts you need someone who has touched Dark magic and learnt from it. It is why dear Bella is such a formidable Professor; I dare say in another life she could have taken a different path entirely with her magic."

"So who will be teaching me?" Hermione asks dejectedly turning to run her hand over the old chalkboard.

"I am." A familiar voice says stepping in through the door. "We will meet here every time you were originally meant to have a lesson; we will train until I am certain you are fit and able to pass your exams. I will not stand for anything less than perfect and nor will I allow domestic issues that both you and Bellatrix seem in capable of having. Is that understood?"

"Professor Snape your teaching me?" Hermione says with a small smile.

"If you are this slow in the uptake I believe I will have my work cut out. Do not tell me Professor Black has widdled down, the know it all, to a blubbering idiot?"

"No," Hermione replies with a swallow. "The same way I'm guessing Professor Black doesn't know about this?"

"Heaven forbid no, as far as Black is concerned you are either studying in the library or seeing me for lessons." Professor McGonagall answers. "She may not want you in her class none the less she will not abide you being taught by another."

"Indeed she was quite forceful in her thoughts we spent a great deal arguing over what will happen, naturally Dumbledore got his way." Snape continues.

"By sneaking around?" Hermione asks.

"Do you wish to tell Professor Black?" Snape questions.

"No." Hermione says immediately.

"As I thought now hop along we will continue this tomorrow do not be late." Snape orders.

Despite his cold attitude, Hermione notices the spark in Snape's eyes; she knows he has been after DADA for years, his dream position. Smiling, she exits the room leaving the two Professors to talk; relieved she will still have some way of studying. She will not fail her exams after all, which brings much relief so much, so she sleeps effortlessly that night.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

Giggling, Ginny splutters, her juice going all over herself, lost in her laughter Hermione cannot help but follow. She has even lost track of what they were talking about, sat on one of the walls of Hogwarts watching students mill in and out of Hogwarts. The weekend came quickly, her DADA going well, she even handed her essays in to Professor Black unable to keep the bounce out of her step she knows she has made the witch suspicious.

The next level will begin in a few days held off Hogwarts grounds, Snape will be informing her on what she should expect. For some reason this fills her with trepidation, they are soon entering the chosen level where they will break from their groups and face each other - one on one.

She cannot turn on Neville she could never turn on Neville, what happens if they have to fight one another. She is certain they can both make it pass the next level and after that, if enough are knocked out then she will be torn away from him deemed to fight and not hold back.

"Hey," Ginny says softly. "Where's your head at?"

"Sorry just thinking about the games." Hermione says with a sigh.

"You and everyone else, all Ron spoke about over Christmas was how amazing he was. I quickly reminded him you saved his arse too many times to count. He broke up with that crazy bitch by the way."

"Yeah Harry told me."

"Harry's acting weird." Ginny mutters.

"We're all acting weird." Hermione answers pulling a thread from her jumper.

"Tell me about it, look I know my brother is an arse, he changed a bit away from Lavender. Strange thing was though he kept getting letters, wasn't Lavender though someone else I checked the writing, very elegant but almost rushed. Someone is getting in his head. I found him down by the swamp practicing as he talked to himself as though he was talking to someone else. There was no one there before you ask, I thought I heard something in the bushes but he stopped talking when I turned up. Someone is in his head 'Mione he's almost crazed."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Hermione questions.

"Just keep an eye out; you know how stupid he is. It is difficult you know being born in to a family like ours. The world looks down on my parents, I'm not an idiot I see their looks when we walk through the streets. An unambitious father, a lay about mother who cannot keep her legs closed I've heard all the insults. Percy left us, Charlie went as far away as possible, Fred and George do not care it leaves Ron and me. At the bottom, he wants to make a name for himself, I think mum screwed up a bit. She fed him thoughts of grandeur that he can be anybody he wants now he believes it."

"If you're trying to make me feel sorry for him…" Hermione says softly.

"I'm not, his a prat but his still my brother, I want to help his stupid arse."

"I know Ginny, I know. Come on lets go get something to eat."

Deep down Hermione does not want to hold a grudge against Ron, but nor does she have it in her to forgive him. Ginny was not there that day when Ron threw slurs, was not there when he lost control didn't see her snap. The Championships has already created its monsters and she is not too sure just what she is anymore.

She stops dead the thought breaking through like wild fire… The Championship cup… The mirror of Erised – Morgana. It all clicks like a lost puzzle in her mind; she needs to get to the mirror Morgana told her to find a mirror. _How stupid can I be?_

"'Mione?" Ginny asks a few feet away.

"I need to go Ginny, I just thought about something I forgot." Hermione says quickly.

"Not an essay?" Ginny replies rolling her eyes.

"Something like that." Hermione lies easily.

"You'd live in the library if you could," Ginny chuckles glancing at something over Hermione's shoulder before shaking her head. "We'll have fun I'm going to eat then go play some Quidditch."

Hermione is turning before Ginny has even finished talking spinning on the spot she heads immediately for the stairs only to walk straight into someone. Cursing under her breath Hermione stumbles backwards grasping the person swaying on their feet to stop them from falling over. Electricity rockets through her system, magic pulsing burning her fingertips she jerks backwards holding in the cry of alarm as the other jumps backwards.

"Professor Trelawney." A student calls stepping close to the juddering witch.

Rubbing her hand, Hermione licks her lips studying the frozen professor she walked into. Ginny falls in step beside her a small crowd gathering around them, drawing the attention of some Professor's.

"Sorry professor." Hermione says fingers still tingling. "Professor?"

"What have you done Granger?" Black asks strolling in through the crowd.

"Professor?" Hermione asks again stepping forward ignoring Professor Black.

"Sybill you crazy goat, you alright?" Black questions marching forward.

Reaching out, Hermione touches the Professor's arm trying to rouse the witch from awake. "Professor you okay?"

A hand snaps out grabbing Hermione's arm, making her jump as Trelawney head turns to look at her, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Trying to pry the fingers off her arm, Hermione flinches as a scream erupts from the Professor's mouth. Crying out in pain she covers her ears, as does the rest of the crowd, even Professor Black stumbles in intercepting covering her ears against the inhuman shrill.

Groaning, Hermione tries to break free of the inhuman grip her skin burning at the touch, Trelawney steps closer eyes still rolled back. Heart sinking, Hermione draws her wand considering hexing the witch to force her to release her.

" _She will rise again, two sides drawn, the dead are rising from their tombs-a woman on the right, a man on the left hand, and between them a child, whose back is turned."_ Swallowing Hermione breaks from Trelawney's grip stumbling backwards into Ginny's arms. _"She has risen! They will bring terror and a world of darkness. For neither death can control nor mortals kill them. Two houses divide by one name and_ _they will forever be marked as equals._ _"_

"Sybill!" Black snaps grasping the woman by the arm.

Snapping from her spell Sybill turns to Black stumbling away from the witch before looking back towards Hermione. A finger rises fear etched on the old witches face as she gazes at Hermione in mild wonder.

"I never thought… in my life time…" Trelawney stutters. "To see her rise again."

"You old goat," Black grumbles rubbing her forehead. "The hell you been drinking."

"You will bring destruction and fear!" Trelawney warns her hand shaking.

Shivering under the gaze, Hermione feels Ginny tug her closer in half a hug as Trelawney runs away disappearing into the castle much to the amusement of students. Black shakes her head in mild wonder before shooing the students away.

"Granger. You've only been here three days and you've already caused trouble." Black grumbles.

"Least she's not in your class anymore." Ginny chimes in cheerful. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yes there's that." Black replies without her usual bite.

With one last look Black heads towards the Great hall to join in the feast, as Ginny gives her one last hug before joining her. Hermione smiles half-heartedly not as easily dissuaded with the old witch, she is not enjoying how this year is already turning out. Disturbed by Professor Black lack of fight, where was the crude comment the biting remark? Perhaps the witch was upset by Sybill, placing her shaking hands in her pockets Hermione decides to go back to her dorm not ready to face the mirror just yet.

Watching from the window, Hermione shivers as Trelawney carries her bag heading from Hogwarts grounds Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore trying to persuade the witch to change her mind. Students watch the witch leave in mild disbelief, sighing, Hermione feels guilt tinge her soul she is responsible for making the witch leave.

Pressing her head against the cold stone, Hermione closes her eyes as Trelawney finally leaves the grounds an atmosphere of disbelief hanging in the air. Neville joins her leaning arms folded against the column she can feel him studying her, knows the rumours of her encounter with the Professor.

"Not your fault 'Mione." Neville reassures. "Not your fault."

He pats her back on passing she releases a breath her lungs expelling at the action, leaving her empty inside before she takes a harsh breath. She needs to find the mirror she needs to talk to her 'mother' needs to understand what is happening.

"You have no idea," Hermione whispers watching Neville leave. "This is my entire fault."

* * *

 **A/n:** So I said you'd hate me, some of you will feel this is a easy way out, but come on did you really believe it? That Bella who has had walls so high just randomly smooches Hermione in a cupboard and lets her walk her to the door? Nah didn't happen Hermione envisioned herself on the sofa, but fear not I will give you something better, a lot better in the next chapter no hallucinations this time just our girls getting down and dirty... sort of. Also I can't help myself I love prophecies, it's essential what JK is all about it had to be added it, but must be bad to make Trelawney to run away wonder what she saw haha...

Anyway like I said I took a small break had to get my head straight had to take a break and it's helped although did lose the mojo for this chapter another filler oh how I hate them. I'm looking forward to the next lot, we've got angst coming btw be warned I'm turning the notch right round people we're off the scale. _Sorry._

I have a request of my lovely readers I need a strong female name for Thriller story I'm writing and everyone I keep coming up with keeps getting shot down. She's a detective of a sort, dodgy background, dodgy ex, dodgy best friend and falling for a mysterious Detective that could give this Bellatrix a run for her money. Pretty please your suggestions could save me a lot of headache kind of looking for something unusual and I've already checked google no good.

On a very random note watched Suicide squad the other night, rellay enjoyed the film but also enjoyed the Joker & Harley Quinn relationship if you've watched the movie you might know to what I'm referring to don't put any notes in reviews spoiling the film to those who haven't seen it. The reason for this little note is to say it gave me an idea about Bellatrix & Hermione story just throwing it out there.

Can i just say thank you never seems enough for the support you guys give me, I do this writing for the love of writing, for experimentation how many years have i posted on Fanfiction and I have to say this community is the best out of all of them. Truly you guys are remarkable even though you might hate me at the moment, I think you should know the amount of views this story has had was beyond my wildest thoughts, we've over taken CITM which has been up for years that's how crazy this story has got. So thank you for listening to my rambling the next chapter will be up this weekend I'm off to write it now. It'll be worth the wait have faith... oh and good old Morgana she isn't done... _Till next time good to see you guys..._


	31. Chapter Thirty Resolutions

**A/n:** I cannot even begin to express how tired I am, 10 hour shift, followed by gym then a night out followed by Pokemon hunting then editing. I am dead ladies and gentleman. Thank you for all your suggestions for names it has helped me a great deal i assure you and I now have a name for my main original character and yes this is a book I wish to get published. I have work tomorrow so I'm going to curl up and sleep if there's any errors I'll come back and fix when i'm more conscious.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty ~ Resolutions_**

Running a hand through her wild hair, Hermione glances once more at her watch, her foot tapping her impatience. She has nowhere to go, no lessons as of yet, still she remains anxious waiting for the d _o_ or to open and students to spill out into the corridor to allow her entrance to the forbidden class.

Nervousness runs through her body, making her magic spark, after Trelawney's exit she had to see, had to see the mirror. Sneaking from her dorm in the middle of the night under Harry's cloak, she seeped into the dark as though a shadow herself. Finding the room of requirement still so full of unwanted items missing the souls of those who once owned them. To her horror, she failed to find the Mirror of Erised, had they moved it again. Had they taken it from the school, did someone know already?

She returned to her bed, staring up to the ceiling considering the options when a thought clicked. The Mirror could be a Horcrux; Hermione was not sure though, she couldn't find any books on the dark magic in the library. _My own mother could not possibly create such dark magic could she?_ The thought vibrates through her mind it would explain how Morgana is so certain she will come back, would explain part of the prophecy. _We should stop her, let death take its course._

Coldness washes through her, the thought to consider ending her own mothers life before it begins makes her sick. _What kind of person am I? No one should chose when they live or die we are human._

The door to the classroom opens snapping her from her dark thoughts as second years spill out chatting excitedly with books clutched to their chests. Hermione watches as a girl leaves with two boys reminding her of Harry and Ron when they were young. _Ron made you cry in your first year… I guess he was always a nob._

Releasing a breath of air, Hermione waits until the last student leaves before stepping to the doorway, the familiar smell of the classroom making sadness wash over her. She misses it, she has only started back at Hogwarts and she already misses her DADA class. Black is scribbling behind her desk writing notes on her lesson as Hermione shuffles into the room.

Taking in the smoke in the corner, the abandoned cage the creature 'missing' Black will tell the second years only to later explain she put a Disillusionment charm on the creature to scare them. To show Students just what she is truly capable of with magic.

"Granger." Black drawls studying her from under her eyelashes.

"Professor." Hermione replies strolling over to the 'empty' cage, to watch the little swing shift on its own.

The quill presses against the desk, Black curling her hands together before resting her chin on them waiting for Hermione to explain her presence. Nervous Hermione does everything in her power not to look at the witch the imaginary kiss still running through her mind every time she shuts her eyes.

"To what do I owe this honour?" Black questions tired of silence.

Clearing her throat, Hermione glances to ceiling noticing the mark smirking at the memory of Seamus trying to cast a spell setting his table on fire instead. Black left the mark on the ceiling so when Seamus rolled his eyes he will always remember the mark and pay attention.

"I was doing some research in the library, I was wondering if I could ask you a question about something I found." Hermione says sitting on a desk next to the cage as far away as possible from Black.

"Oh how exciting…" Black sighs resting her chin on one hand before continuing to make notes with her free hand. "No promises but let's hear it."

"It was just a mention really." Hermione continues brushing the tension away. "Wasn't really sure what it was."

"Well spit it out before my hair turns grey." Black grumbles not paying attention.

"It's…" Hermione trails off.

Pansy strolls into the classroom as though owning the place smiling sweetly at Black who glances to see who is disturbing their talk. Saddling up next to Professor Black's desk Pansy does not realise Hermione is in the room. Preferring it that way, Hermione pokes the cage the small little purple monster grinning at her from inside.

"Professor," Pansy says smiling sheepishly. "McGonagall is being ludicrous."

"Oh what's the battle axe up to know?" Black questions not taking her eyes from her work.

"She failed my assignment despite the fact I dideverything she asked. Could you have a look at it, prove that she is favouring Gryffindor's."

"What she fail you on?" Black asks not accepting the essay.

"She wanted me to collect a Grippy Root, so I did and she still failed me."

A snort escapes Hermione unable to prevent it. Pansy goes rigid, turning to stare at Hermione in mild surprise before scowling in disgust. Glancing back at Black, Pansy expects some sort of response only to find the Professor still working.

"What you doing here?" Pansy snaps.

"I'm here for the company, we're about to have tea and cake would you like to join?" Hermione replies sarcastically.

"Not made by your filthy hands." Pansy hisses.

Smirking, Hermione glances at the essay. "You did transfigure the Grippy before handing it in right?"

The scowl drops from Pansy's face as she blinks before righting her arrogant face glaring at Hermione in disgust.

"Why would I do that?" She hisses.

"Because it's transfiguration a Grippy is a rodent type creature than can transfigure into a plant to avoid detection, giving McGonagall a plant will only receive you one of her patented raised eye brow stares."

A snort escapes Black as she relaxes back into her chair to gaze at her students. Pansy seems torn between throwing slurs at Hermione and batting her eyelashes at Black for a favour.

"Well who would want to listen to you?" Pansy dismisses.

"Who indeed?"

"You know what, the know it all thing is getting tiring."

"So is the stuck up snob who throws a tantrum when she can't get her own way, you don't see me complaining."

"Fuck you."

"I'm off blondes."

Biting her lip, Pansy crunches her essay in her hand glaring at Hermione before glancing back at Black. Hermione reads the look well, a well-practised look between Slytherin and their Professor's, the look of disbelief. Seeking retribution for insults, Hermione waits along with Parkinson for Professor Black's snide comment, determined not to let any hurt show.

"Granger's right." Black shrugs, turning back to her papers.

Staring in disbelief Pansy swallows before turning her cold stare on to Hermione glaring at the witch with hatred. Shrugging her shoulders Hermione rests her head on her knees waiting for Pansy to finish with her tantrum so she can continue to talk to Black.

"I hope you die in the games." Pansy threatens.

A smirk flitters across Hermione's face. "And if I did I will die satisfied knowing you couldn't distinguish between a plant and a creature."

Embarrassed Pansy storms from the room, flipping Hermione off as she leaves, smiling, Hermione has a sense of some achievement staring her old bully down.

"You're getting too good at winding people up." Black comments glancing up from her work.

"Old feuds die hard." Hermione answers picking at her trousers.

"Don't they just." Black agrees. "Come on then before my fifth years join us what's your question."

"Like I said was in the library." Hermione pauses _is this such a good idea._

Perhaps she could fake a panic attack, randomly collapse on the floor and escape. Maybe a bit dramatic now though facing Black with a question that could potentially get her expelled. _If I pause any longer, I will make it look even more suspicious._

"Found a book buried beneath some others I was curious after what Trelawney said last night made me wonder about immortality…" Hermione continues not a complete lie she did wonder about immortality and she was in the library.

The quill pauses during her speech, Hermione barely notices considering how else to proceed without making it too obvious. Turning her attention back to the cage beside her, Hermione hovers her hand over the metal, her magic trickling in to the creature, making it visible to the world once more, she can remember watching Black show them. The pure joy as the witch revealed the little creature to them, the excitement. She spent the whole night awake trying to make things appear and disappear. Wanting to learn how to become invisible. The boys mocked her throwing the invisibility cloak over items to make it look like they could do it, as though they knew how. Until she managed it, smiling at the memory of Ron and Harry staring slack jawed as her cup disappeared. She had to get Black to make it reappear but she can remember the triumph.

Smiling at the two beady eyes staring up at her, Hermione strokes the little monster through the cage rubbing its strange oily fur. She used to enjoy DADA still does, but things change she supposes, her past changed Black started to look deep and Hermione couldn't allow the witch to see her demons. _To see me weak._

"What do you know of Horcruxes?" Hermione asks.

The air stops in the room, even Black's quill quits writing, two piercing black orbs turning to stare at Hermione. A shiver runs through Hermione's spine the word bouncing of the walls, darkness seeping into the paint, crawling across the ceiling. Even the little monster flinches at the word as though it is a universal language able to create great fear.

Sucking in a deep breath Black releases her quill the noise echoing in the room, turning from the cage Hermione meets the intense gaze her breath forced out of her.

Rising from her seat Black's hand rakes through her mane as she glances to the door before looking back at Hermione. Releasing a deep breath, Black gathers her thoughts flicking her hand and making the little monster disappear once more.

"I remember," Black, says staring at the cage. "Showing you lot the little trick. I remember almost all those lessons the looks of shock - disbelief."

Frowning, Hermione wonders where the witch is going with this. She was expecting a harsh warning, expecting the threat of expulsion not a trip down memory lane.

"It always causes incidents, students trying to copy it, making errors some get it and some don't." Black muses a flicker of a smile on her face. "I've had students turn to Pomfrey because their friend's arm 'broke' or fires happened by accident. I have to make Professor's aware of that certain lesson you know. The Weasley twins for instance nearly chopped an arm off trying to copy it."

"Professor?" Hermione questions as the Dark witch leans against her desk arms folded.

"The one that sticks with me most though, it was early hours of the morning I believe, I had just finished marking when I heard a knock, knocking on my door. I was angry at being disturbed thought it was Hooch who had drank too much only to find you stood outside my door tearful," Blushing Hermione looks away. "Holding a bag, tears streaming down your face. I was not expecting it, only to realise you actually managed to copy the spell, made your little mug disappear. I was curious made your mug reappear only to find it smashed, you had knocked it over I believe on your way to your bed. Terrified you risked detention so you could have your mug back, do you remember?"

"Of course." Hermione answered wondering where the witch is going with this.

"Do you remember that fear, that pain you had when broke your mug?"

"Yes."

"When you're a child if you broke something before you were old enough to realise it doesn't really matter. That horrible gut wrenching fear."

"Hard to forget."

"I know of Horcruxes I'd be pretty awful DADA Professor if I didn't. It is evil magic, way beyond that of forbidden curses, to fear the inevitable, to fear death so much. You remember how it feels sorrow, love, happiness a Horcrux takes that all away. To create it you must severe the soul by performing the most unforgivable action."

"By killing someone." Hermione answers.

"By committing murder, killing rips the soul apart to create Horcrux you take a part of your soul and store it away. Therefore, when the body dies the soul still lives except it doesn't really, a memory of the person they used to be survives. A soul should never be split. Now I'm going to pretend this conversation didn't happen is that understood?"

"But what if…"

"No," Black snaps staring Hermione down. "I will entertain your questions; I will give you extra work never the less, I will not teach you about magic that should not be meddled with. As far as anyone is aware, it is impossible. That by the way is not a challenge."

"I won't do it, I don't fear death." Hermione states jumping from the desk. "What if someone has managed to do it?"

"This is bloody Trelawney's fault, Granger what about not listening to Prophecies did you not understand?"

"What if it's not mine, what if the prophecy contains different people anyone of them can set it off?"

"You have the championships to worry about what else do you need?"

"I need to understand, she saw something you cannot deny this. Trelawney saw something and I cannot ignore this, even you have to admit somethings changed… Something is different."

"She came into money…" Black states leaning against her desk. "Sybill had come into money because her great aunt passed away leaving a fortune to the crazy old goat. She been bragging about it for days, said she saw it coming kept threatening to leave except she had a contract. There is a clause though, since she is officially a seer they have special privileges and she just so happens to have a prophecy that scared her so much she had to run away to a big arse mansion and a bank load of gold? Please she's probably in Cyprus as we speak drinking tequila."

"She's a fraud?" Hermione breathes in disbelief.

"Her mother was the real ticket amazing Seer but her ha, don't make me laugh. Dumbledore took her on because he felt bad she has not made a prophecy for years. McGonagall used to scold me because I used to rearrange her room to mess with her head. Don't even get me started on tea leaves amount of students I've bribed to spurt crap to that make the witch believe the sky is actually green."

"That's cruel." Hermione points out, she may not have liked the witch does not mean she would tolerate bullying.

A terrible grin spreads across Black's face as she stalks forward coming to a stop on the desk in front of Hermione. White teeth grinning, eyes alight with mischief Black leans forward her veins in her hands exposed as they clutch the table. Heart thumping, Hermione meets the unflinching black eyes trying to control her breathing.

"That's a Slytherin…" Black winks, before smirking. "And you're talking to the head, I live to provide misery. Which reminds me, Homework is due three days."

"I just handed it in…"

"I just handed it in." Black mimics rolling her eyes. "Well if you weren't so busy researching ways to kill your soul you would have it done by now."

Scowling, Hermione licks her lips in annoyance she did not miss this. She may miss the room, miss the lessons but she doesn't miss the witch's attitude. _Well maybe a little._

"Don't pout pet doesn't do your pretty face any justice." Black remarks with a grin.

Biting her tongue, Hermione shakes her head before making the little monster vanish once more. Black chuckles as she exits the room, Hermione shuts the door behind her so she doesn't have to listen to the witch laugh.

Releasing a shaky breath, Bella leans heavily against the desk rubbing her eyes with her hand she stares at the invisible little creature. Her constant companion for so many years, she groans collecting her shattered thoughts, she had not expected that conversation.

"I'm not paid enough for this." She grumbles before standing. "Horcruxes what's next? Someone practising Crucio?"

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Clouds drift aimlessly through the sky, the campsite alive with returning students, a light on inside the arena the sound of talking. The forest remains strangely quiet, missing its usual noise as the evening progresses.

Humming to himself, Neville wanders through the common room, thoughts on the next level of the championships not long until they have another task. He looks forward to it, completely focussed for the next level practising day and night trying to keep up with Hermione. He cannot let her down, not again.

Taking the stairs two at a time he knows the girls are not back yet from the Great hall not all at least, only one person he intends to see tonight. Another quick chat with Hermione she was not right when he saw her the other day and strangely missing for most of today, he wants to check on her.

Wrapping his knuckles on the door, he itches his nose as he waits to be allowed entrance not wanting to walk in on any half naked witches. He does not fancy a trip to Pomfrey can imagine the reaction from Professor McGonagall too should she find out.

"Enter!" A voice shouts cheerfully.

Pushing the door open he enter the untidy dorm, he thought living with guys was bad but the amount of clothes littering the floor makes him wince. He plans each step avoiding the possible traps on the floor distracted slightly by coloured bras he shakes his head only to stop dead. He cannot help but stare in bemusement at the sight in front of him.

Lying on her back legs in the air, Hermione softly rocks from side to side flicking through a magazine chocolates lying next to her. Stepping forward Neville waves in greeting making a beeline for the chocolates.

"HEY Neville!" Hermione greets chirpily dropping the magazine to roll over and stare at him. Legs kicking back and forth.

Chocolate half way to his mouth, Neville stares at Hermione with slight fear, the witch's eyes glossy. A goofy grin on her face as she smiles almost absently.

"You're looking hot." She whispers.

He chokes on thin air as Hermione rises on to her knees, when he spots her only wearing a jumper and shorts nothing else. He catches a glimpse at cleavage before turning his eyes away, bright red cheeks betraying him.

"Mione what's going on?" Neville asks.

"Just really happy!" Hermione grins with a giggle. "You ever feel like that - just happy?"

"Not really." Neville replies confused.

"Your chocolates melting would you like me to lick it for you?"

Dropping the chocolate Neville steps back as though burned, this is a joke she must be screwing with him.

"You're taking the piss right?" Neville pleads. "This is all a big wind up?"

"I know how to wind you up, trust me sweetie I'm not even trying yet." Hermione winks collecting a chocolate. "These are just so nice."

Ripping his gaze from the witches mouth doing something unusual to the chocolate Neville focuses on the red box, the heart shaped box. His stomach drops before collecting another chocolate he sniffs it, wincing at the sharp smell. She's ate a whole box of chocolates, drugged chocolates.

"Maybe we should get you to bed." Neville suggests, hoping the witch will sleep it off.

"Will you help me get in?" Hermione asks lifting her top.

"No!" Neville shouts pulling the top back down. "Go fully clothed."

"I'd get too hot." Hermione whispers against his ear.

"Your right we should go out." Neville says jumping away grabbing a random cloak. "Put this on."

"Why?"

"I um… I… err. I find it attractive?" Neville mumbles.

"Okay. You see Ginny?"

"No why?"

"Just curious is all."

"Let's go see Snape."

"Why?"

Not answering Neville drags the witch from the room guiding her down the stairs pass some students thankfully not paying attention. Hooking their arms together, Hermione squeezes his biceps making him wince.

"I like these…" Hermione says cheerful. "Think they would suit me if I got muscle."

"Sure."

"Think Black would like it?"

"What why?" Neville asks pausing.

"Just asking, you don't think she would?"

"I don't think she would care." Neville answers before shaking his head. "You like Black?"

"She's hot."

"Okay."

"We kissed."

"WHAT?" Neville shouts stumbling over his feet.

"It wasn't real, all up here." Hermione whispers pressing her finger against her head. "All in my head… Besides mum would throw a fit and she is scary mad… I think."

"Your mum say something then?"

"Umm?" Hermione replies before shaking her head. "Not the one you're thinking off."

"Oh you mean Andy? Yea suppose that be little awkward."

Shrugging, Hermione chuckles trying to pull Neville a different route but he remains steadfast dragging Hermione towards Snape's office. He cannot think of anyone else to go to, he saw McGonagall and Dumbledore head towards the Arena not long ago they will not be back yet. Other than Snaps there are not many Professor's equipped for this situation. Even Black would tell him to bugger off and find Snape or Pomfrey.

Maybe they should go see Pomfrey but the witch has not forgiven him for puking on her floor last time when he drank too much. He brought her quietness by stealing ingredients from Professor Sprout for her to use. No Snape is the safest choice besides Hermione seems to have a good relationship with the good Professor.

Losing her balance Hermione grips Neville's arm again, righting herself she snickers under her breath her vision doubles. She takes a deep breath inhaling Neville's cologne before a passing witch gains her attention Neville drags her away. A shiver runs through her, her fingers tingle she would give anything to feel another witch against her, to taste another.

"Nearly there." Neville promises.

 _Where are we going?_ She shrugs to the question, she was not listening when Neville told her, and she feels a burning in her belly. Her heart clenches she can imagine a ghost of a woman's lips against hers, misses Fleur she knows how to satisfy, to take this need away.

Holding tight to Hermione's arm, Neville pushes the door open to Snape's room surprised to find it unlocked but not bothering to knock deciding to take the fall out should the Professor be mad at the disturbance. Dragging Hermione into the room, he shuts the door candles flicking, making him relieved that someone is home listens as something drops heavily.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor Snape, but this is an emergency it's… What? Professor Black?" Neville trails off staring at the sheepish looking Professor who has hands behind her back.

"Longbottom you're out of bounds." Black snaps. "You as well Granger I expected better, barging in to a Professor's room will mean consequences."

"AS in punishment?" Hermione pipes in happily leaning against Neville.

"Yes…" Black replies unsure glancing at the duo before carefully placing something on the table.

"Oh good," Hermione grins. "When do we start?"

"What you doing here Professor? Where's Snape?" Neville asks holding Hermione back.

"Out obviously, besides I shouldn't have to answer to you. What are you two doing here?"

"Waiting for punishment!" Hermione cheers. "Ooh we going to use whips? How kinky."

Neville shivers as Hermione presses a kiss to his neck, ignoring the sensation focusing instead on Black and not trying to respond to the infectious witch. Black's eyes narrow as the witch drops any items she was obviously trying to pilfer.

"What's wrong with Granger?" Black demands.

"She's…" Neville begins.

"Horny." Hermione answers releasing Neville with a grin. "We should have a threesome."

Raising an eyebrow Black glances to Neville who blushes red once more shuffling his legs he prays to everything above that his hormones has not revealed his desire. _She is my best friend, she's like a sister… she's taking her cloak off._

"Leave it on." Neville orders but it is too late she is throwing the cloak away before jumping on the sofa in a painful swan dive. "She's drugged."

"I can see that." Black replies staring in amusement.

"I need Snape to fix it."

"Just let her sleep it off." Black snorts.

"I tried that and she tried to strip naked and get me to put her to bed."

"He said no." Hermione frowns resting on the edge of the sofa. "That's alright though; I said I'd wait for Ginny."

"What she had?" Black sighs.

"Not sure love potion in chocolate I think."

"It was lust potion, love makes you fall in love with a person, and I'm just horny and happy duh." Hermione answers.

"Even drugged she's a know it all." Black comments. "Fine we'll fix it make sure she doesn't do anything."

"Ohh we should play truth or dare. I chose dare."

"You don't need any help?" Neville asks.

"No." Black replies heading for the ingredients. "Just watch her."

"I dare me to…"

"You can't dare yourself." Neville says.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Neville answers.

"Oh…" Hermione smiles sitting on the arm rest grinning. "I like it when you're bossy."

"Oh." Neville swallows.

Reaching out, Hermione tugs on his sleeve he steps away. Tugging harder she nearly makes the wizard fall over, pulling her hands away; he jumps a mile as a foot rubs against his leg.

"Stop."

"Make me."

"Please." Neville squeaks. "You're not yourself."

"You haven't seen me in bed." Hermione flirts licking her lips.

"Professor."

"Body bind her."

"It won't work," Neville, argues squeaking as Hermione reaches for him again. "Please can we swap?"

"Fine." Black snaps. "You know the potion take over."

"Thank you."

Jumping away from Hermione, Neville rushes to the potion putting as much distance between them as possible. Shaking her head, Black stands next to Hermione drawing her wand.

With a crooked smile, Hermione traces the curved wand with her eyes, following the arm up to the stunning witch watching her curiously. _Oh, I can have fun with this._ She smiles making the witch nervous, her hand tingles as her magic dances.

"Careful, she's no longer in control." Neville warns.

"I've already gathered." Black answers neutrally.

"No I mean her magic."

"Want to see?" Hermione whispers gaining the witch's attention.

"No she doesn't." Neville says seriously. "Professor It's…"

"Under control, brew the potion." Black replies swiftly.

Hermione smiles as Neville shakes his head in exasperation, she plucks at her sweater, Black watching her warily. She licks her lips once more, the wand pointed at her not swaying. Hermione shiftsforward Black hands tightens slightly. Inhaling, the smoke from the fire makes her giddy; Black's scent sends her mind into a spin. Her magic purrs beneath the surface the part of her brain that screams for control lost beneath a cloud of levity. Nothing matters, she cranes her neck, and she feels light, almost free like she does when she morphs.

Gliding to her feet, Hermione's chest hits the outstretched wand, Black watching her every move. A small smile breaks across Hermione's face as she raises her hand. She conjures a ball of pure energy, pure magic it pulses drawing the witch's attention allowing her to be free. The raw magic hovers on its own; Hermione removes her hand, Black distracted. Running her fingertip along the outstretched wand, Hermione slinks past her left hand gliding across Black's bicep.

"Can you feel it?" Hermione whispers the room bathed in a blue light. "Touch it."

"I can." Black replies.

Smack, a body bind strikes her down, sending Hermione crashing against the sofa before hitting the floor with a groan. The orb vanishing, the breath knocked out of her, Hermione glares up at the witch.

"Impressive Granger, but you have to do better."

"Come down here, I'll show you." Hermione promises.

Chuckling, Black rolls her eyes, as the door opens grabbing everyone's attention as Snape walks in. Confused Snape glances at the three intruders in his room before sighing and shutting the door behind him. With careful deliberateness, he removes his gloves and cloak hanging them on their hook before organising his clothes. Once settled he turns his attention to all of them before settling on Black for an explanation.

"Granger's drugged we needed to make a potion." Black explains.

"I see, could she not sleep it off?"

"If you put me to bed I won't argue." Hermione calls.

"She keeps trying to strip naked, it scared Longbottom." Black continues.

"Very well, we will discuss later Bella why certain items aren't where they're meant to be."

"If you say so."

"My back hurts." Hermione complains craning her neck. "Can you let me go I promise to be good?"

"And I was born yesterday." Is Black's snide comment.

"Not with that body," Hermione smiles earning a scowl from the witch. "Sex on heels doesn't happen overnight."

Hermione grins as Black swallows the older witch studying her on the floor before tearing her eyes away. Grateful for the distraction, Hermione presses her hands against the binds, feeling the rope melting beneath her touch she sighs silently as they drop away. _Too easy it is as if she wants this._ Bickering between Snape and Neville buys her more time, shifting forward she rests her feet besides Black's waiting for the right moment.

Black glances down at her before looking away, the dark witch freezes turning stunned eyes to Hermione just before the Gryffindor strikes. Twisting her feet, Hermione pulls the professor over making the witch land heavily beside her. She springs heading for the dropped curve wand at the same time as Black.

"Don't you dare?" Black warns grabbing Hermione. "You touch my wand, I will crucio you."

"Really?" Hermione replies before grasping the wand.

Black grabs her hand, tearing the wand out of her hands and throwing it aside. Confused, Hermione stares after the wand as hand curls over wrist pinning her against the cold floor. Struggling against the restraint, Hermione groans, pushing up with her body weight she only manages to roll over, Black pinning her from above.

Legs trapped below a surprisingly strong witch, Hermione frowns, and how a witch so skinny is able to pin Hermione down? It makes no sense; she rebels straining against the hold much to Black's smirking enjoyment.

"I've pinned bigger than you pet, squirm all you like." Black hisses. "How long?"

"Not long," Snape replies. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Having great fun." Is Black's sarcastic reply.

"Yes!" Hermione calls happily.

"You would." Black sneers.

Heart beating wildly, Hermione allows the endorphins to run riot through her body, making her head pound and heat to encase her stomach. Staring up to the plump red lips, she imagines running her tongue along tasting the forbidden fruit that is her Professor. The thought only makes her want it more, wants to make the dream real.

Lurching forward a hand strikes out grasping her shoulder Black thinking she is trying to escape. Forcing Hermione back to the floor, Black shakes her head her long hair like a curtain blocking out the real world. Making Hermione's mind hazy, the witch is talking but the words do not make any sense. She lurches again Black's hand tightens but she reaches her target.

Her lips press against soft red ones, softer than she expected a cold shiver erupts as their lips engage. Electricity bursting through her body, her hand breaks free grasping the back of Black's neck tugging the witch down to the forbidden. It is far from her hallucination, there is no softness here only surprise and need. Lust playing wonders with her mind pumping pure adrenaline through her body making the drug sing electric in her system.

Their lips bruise as Hermione gasps into the kiss, Black breaks away panting, eyes impossibly dark as she stares at Hermione. Taking deep breaths Hermione grins, her palms sweaty the potion spiralling out of control taking her for all she is worth.

Wiping her mouth Black leans away glancing back to Neville and Snape who are watching the pair with open mouths. Groaning in annoyance, Black keeps her hold firm on Hermione before turning her heated stare to the wizards.

"The potion." She threatens.

"Working on it." Snape smiles.

"Work fucking faster."

Snorting, Hermione's free hand glides across the corset earning the Dark witches attention a hand grasping her straying one as Black fights for control.

"Granger," Black says calmly. "I need you to fight this; I need some of that infamous control of yours - back."

A spark of recognition ignites in the back of Hermione's mind it is not enough though. The potion too strong her magic buzzing, she grips the hand pinning hers entwining their fingers making Black falter – it is enough. Her legs break free resting on either side of Black as she uses her body weight to push up rolling the witch until her back hits the floor.

The action rips a groan from ruby red lips as Hermione pins the witch's arms down. Taking control of the situation, she has to be in control. One of Black's hands break free grasping Hermione's bicep trying to break free of the hold.

"Snape." Black warns.

"Enjoying yourself down there?" Snape chuckles.

"Granger listen, you don't want to do this." Black tries again her hand pressing against Hermione's cheek. "Look at me. You don't want this."

"I know." Hermione replies a moment of lucidity bursting for air. "I don't have control – I always have control."

"Then fight it." Black orders. "Fight this."

"I'm trying."

It is not enough, her eyes cloud over her vision doubling as though drunk, and she presses forward her lips meeting Black's once more, desperate, urgent almost. Black's hand tightens in her hair as Hermione legs rocks against Black's core tearing a gasp from the older witch. Hermione's tongue slips past red lips.

The touching of tongues makes Hermione groan the hand in her hair tightening not pushing but pulling her closer. Her magic pulses uncontrollably lifting the table next to them. She feels alive; fireworks explode in her mind as her tongue slides over Black's teeth nipping on red lips. A hand presses against the corset trailing a heat of fire towards tantalising breasts.

Clutching, Black's hand tugs Hermione back almost viciously, stealing a whimper from bruised lips, Black holds the witch back. Staring into swirling eyes, her chest heaving as Bella takes a breath, guilt tinging her soul, she holds the witch back.

"SNAPE!" Black hollers noticing the single tear escaping Hermione's eye. "Fucking hurry up."

Two hands grab Hermione, Snape dragging the witch to her feet, crawling backwards, Black watches as Snape forces Hermione to her knees pinning her. A cry of frustration escaping the witch's lips as Neville offers her the potion. Hermione tries to slap it away forcing Snape to pin her arms, restrain the witch.

"Sorry Hermione." Neville whispers grasping her chin.

Forcing her mouth open Neville forces the potion down the witch's throat, stealing another tear. Snape claps his hand over Hermione's mouth preventing her from spitting the potion out as Neville holds her nose. The scene almost barbaric, Black gets to her feet, turning away disgusted at their actions.

"She swallowed." Snape says releasing the witch.

Both men step back as Hermione collapses on to all fours coughing at the remains of the potion before sliding onto her side. Taking deep breaths, Hermione covers her eyes with her hands both men waiting expectedly.

"'Mione you alright?" Neville asks softly.

"Been better." Hermione sighs wincing. "Why are we in Snape's room?"

"Unfortunately your memories will return shortly." Snape advises almost sympathetically.

They do. The memories flood back making Hermione queasy as she recalls the past hour, she clutches her stomach preventing herself from being sick. _I forced myself on Black._ Getting to shaky legs Hermione turns to Professor Black currently with her back to them.

"Professor…" Hermione breathes. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's fine." Black replies coldly.

"Professor."

"Its fine now get out." Black snaps still not looking.

Snape gives her a small smile nodding his head towards the door. Getting the hint Hermione wants to do anything to fix what happened.

"Professor I would never… I am so sorry."

"I said GET OUT!" Black shouts making them all flinch.

Neville grabs her arm dragging her from the room before she can fully enrage the dark witch anymore. Rubbing her arm, Hermione leans her head against his shoulder wondering how she will ever fix this.

"She'll come round." Neville reassures. "Probably embarrassed."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Shakily Hermione adjusts the zipper of her jumper, a tremor to her hands. Today is the day of the next level soon they will be sending her to fight. She has one stop first though, she needs to apologise to a certain someone. After that night she was sick three times disgusted in herself, her control crumbled in a matter of seconds.

Snape tried his best to reassure her, to remind her how lucky she was. Due to his request she took the box of chocolates too him for him to check, only to find high levels of potion enough to cause damage. It resulted in her spending a day in Pomfrey's territory as Snape relayed the events minus a certain kiss as they monitored her for any adverse effects.

She was lucky nothing came back from the tests, other than high intoxication she is fit as a fiddle well almost. They had no cure for awkwardness, especially when she went red like a beetroot and almost ran from the hospital when Black turned up. _Smooth._

Sighing she rubs her eyes she cannot keep hiding from this, cannot hide from Black any longer. The school may be big, never the less it is not that easy to hide in. At least she does not have to face the witch during DADA not that it is any better with Snape's smirking face.

Ignoring her demons whispering on her shoulder she knocks on the partially closed door, pushing it open at Black's order for entrance. It squeals at the push, Hermione wincing as she steps past the agonised door.

Black takes one look before turning back to her papers, shuffling down towards the desk, Hermione shifts uneasily standing a few feet away. A shiver runs through her spine making her nerves worse as she stares at the Black's head.

"What?" Black questions. "Any more dark magic to discuss."

"Not directly…" Hermione replies uneasily. "I just wanted to apologise."

"For what?" Black question.

"You know what, Professor I really didn't…"

"Granger its fine." Black says looking at her. "You were under an influence, all forgotten."

"Professor?"

"What are you expecting Granger? A heart to heart? It doesn't work like that, just be glad it was me not so sure Snape or Longbottom have enough restraint not to get carried away."

"Still…" Hermione says interrupted by her classmates entering.

Black collects her paper, turning a raised eyebrow to Hermione's presence waiting for the witch to say something. Tongue tied Hermione fails to come up with anything to say, aware of the odd looks she receives for being back in DADA.

"Why you still here Granger? Not your class." Black shoos her away with a wave of her hand.

Biting her tongue, Hermione turns ignoring the snickering of Slytherins as she exits the room shutting the door behind her with a force. _Bitch._ Back to the beginning again it would appear, her closeness to Black lost now. _I cannot believe I snogged her again! Except this one was real._

Shrugging she heads to see Snape, the games not far away she needs to prepare herself and forget about a certain Professor that haunts her dreams.

Sweaty palms Hermione glances to Neville as he bounces on the balls of his feet physicking himself for the level ahead. A portkey awaits their touch each Champion awaiting to grab it. Volunteer's mill in and out checking each contestant to make sure, they are ready.

"You alright?" Hermione asks Neville.

"Yeah think so… 'Mione after this we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Everything - something happened over Christmas to you didn't it?" Neville asks quietly.

"Don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do something is different you found something out."

"You wouldn't believe me." Hermione sighs.

"Well I can try…" Neville reassures. "There's something I need to tell you as well, I think it's time."

"What…"

"Contestants prepare yourself; there will be no apparition same rules apply if you want to withdraw fire a flare into the sky." A volunteer shouts.

"Tell you afterwards."

"Promise?" Hermione asks.

"Pinkie." Neville agrees hooking his pinkie through Hermione's. "If you tell me yours."

"I'll bare my soul Neville."

Smirking, Neville draws his wand in time with everyone else the volunteers sending teams through one at a time. Giving each team enough time to move to their designated zones before the level starts. The trip is painless not as dizzying as it usually is as they wander to their mark.

Studying the cameras Hermione notices the light keeps flickering on the little orbs before frowning and turning to Neville.

"Somethings wrong with my camera." Hermione says.

"Not just yours looks like all of them keep turning off."

"Electrical storm?" Hermione wonders glancing to the black clouds overhead.

They are standing in a forest in the distance she can see the beacon for the flag the hushed whispers of contestants making plans. Taking a deep breath Hermione knows quite a few will fall and eliminated from the round she just hopes she and Neville can survive.

"I have a bad feeling." Hermione whispers.

"So do I…" Neville agrees.

* * *

 **A/n:** So finally a kiss not what we wanted but tension is boiling and oh boy are you ready for the next round? it's going to be a fire cracker! Things are heating up. Can I just mention it's nasty getting spiked it screws with your head so badly. I've been there and lucky nothing happened but it's scary. Add in the mixture of feelings for people and I can assure you any self control can go down the drain in seconds. So I feel bad for Hermione in this chapter, I feel bad for Neville cause people may find his reactions disgusting but he is human. You find friends attractive doesn't mean anything but it happens. I'll go more into the tainted chocolates shortly I suppose I just wanted to chat briefly about it. So Bellamione is coming, there's nothing like a good character death to bring ones closer together... Did I just say that? We're about to find out some history people.

Next Chapter: _Chapter Thirty One ~ Promises Broken..._


	32. Chapter Thirty One Promises Broken

**A/n:** You know what guys I'm knackered so here is the latest instalment I will be back to check this after hibernating. A massive thank you like always to the lovely support really guys you are awesome. And I'm sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty One ~ Promises Broken_**

Darkness reigns, the lights in the school out, a shiver running through the walls even the moon hides tonight. The campsite empty the party forgotten, the Slytherin's sliver into their Dungeons to hide, Aurors swarming the grounds. Empty gazes stare, death has come to visit and claimed too many lives – the cameras are off and the press sent home.

Water trickles into the already full sink, the empty girl's bathroom devoid of any life, almost empty. She remains stock still, her hands buried deep in scalding water the mirror steamed and the bath bubbling away. The water has stopped the shake in her hands, but it does nothing to remove the tears from her eyes.

The dirt from her skin mingles with the water, making the sink tinged with darkness and pink. Blood staining her hands. She watches it as it trickles from the wound on her shoulder, along her bicep across the veins of her elbow and over the ridge of her wrist into the depths of water. Heavy, her eyelids close blocking the dark room out replacing it with even more darkness.

" _Save him! Do something!"_

 _They came from nowhere, through the swirling mist spells flying, striking her and the American she was duelling, down. Pain spikes across her shoulder as she hits the cold mud screaming erupting in her ears… Something has gone wrong, so very wrong. Neville is shouting, anger contorting his face._

Opening her eyes Hermione turns the tap off, before ripping out the plug to watch the water swirl away into nothing. Her chest heaves in restrained frustration, she should have done something, should have seen it coming.

"What was he thinking?" She whispers running a wet hand through her hair.

A fist hits the worktop, her anger breaking through her resolve, her knuckles tinge in discomfort before she soothes it. _I should have seen it coming._ She bites her lip drawing blood, powerless at the situation creating resentment.

"I killed them…" She whispers her broken confession.

She meets the gaze in the mirror, the eyes that reflect back so similar to her own except they belong to another. A more patient gaze that lingers over her broken form, a sigh escaping taunt lips before they tilt their head.

" _They tried to kill you…" Is the calm reply._

"Fighting fire with fire,"

" _Creates a simple message. One does not, tolerate disrespect. You have the ability to feel guilt where they would feel none for killing you."_

"He knew…" Hermione breaths. "Mum he knew they would come."

" _He planned it." Morgana agrees._

"All of this entering the Championships just so he could get to his parents torturers?" Hermione breathes in disbelief.

" _And he died for his efforts."_

A sob escapes dry lips as the damn finally breaks, a gut wrenching sob that shakes her whole body as she crumbles to the floor. Pulling her knees to her chest, she cries wishing she could go back; change it all to stop this from happening, to prevent Neville's demise.

 _Six Hours Earlier…_

"If you don't stop grinning I'm going to cut it firmly on to your face." Bell threatens back tense.

Chuckling, Severus readjusts his robes, ensuring there is enough distance between himself and Bella just in case she does lunge. Volunteers mull around them as they monitor from the courtyard by the portkey waiting for the champions to return. The large screen in the sky flickering occasionally losing the feed from the cameras.

"Little else to do but reminisce." Severus replies hinting at the blank screen.

"We're working on it," Bella replies roughly. "Stop being a perv you're fantasizing about a student."

"And a Professor, how naughty." Severus grins. "Can't say you haven't."

"I haven't, in fact I washed my mouth as much as possible that night before drinking Fire whiskey to forget."

"Yet you were stone cold sober, one would think you wanted to keep the memories."

"I don't."

"You can lie to yourself Bella, but not me."

"She's a student Severus and drugged, she's lucky she didn't die."

"Well I know you were relieved. Never seen you move so fast to check a student's results. Speaking of which I've never seen Granger move as fast when she ran away from you."

"She's embarrassed rightly so." Bella grumbles turning her eyes to the volunteers.

"Embarrassed, umm could say that." He agrees before leaning closer. "Or Flustered, confused we all know she likes the weaker sex."

"Pack it in."

"I remember you had a better bite than that." Severus smirks hands in pockets. "Don't tell me she's making you soft."

A grunt is his answer making him smile even more, clapping respectably as two American's emerge from the port key unhurt. The crowd cheers before booing as the cameras flicker on and off on the screen. A cheer breaks out, a loud one and he knows exactly who is on screen without looking. Granger duelling alongside Longbottom fighting some Americans, he glances at Bella.

A sigh escapes his lips before he rolls his eyes, Bella doing her best not to look towards the camera ignoring the shouting from the crowd pretending to read the reports on her pad.

"It would be less suspicious if you looked." Severus advises.

"Shut up," Bella snaps. "She's my student."

"Was your student before you kicked her from your class? Very suspicious almost like you planned it."

"What do you want?" Bella snaps turning murderous eyes to him.

"Just to annoy you it's painful seeing smart people being so stupid."

Glaring she turns back to her notes, before shoving them into a passing volunteer. Smirking, Severus watches as banners fly in the air cheering for their favourites, the mediwitches sitting aside on chairs swinging their legs waiting for action.

"Fine," Bella replies eventually. "Let's talk about you and Lily."

"Nothing to discuss."

"Now who's lying?"

"We're friends."

"Ha! When she leaves here Severus, she will be going back to her son and husband. You will still be here. Whatever you two think your doing will stay forgotten in that room."

"Nothing is going on." Severus replies trying not to let his annoyance show.

"I hope not, you may be a royal pain in the arse but I can't afford to break in a new Potions Professor."

"I'm not broken in."

"So you ignore the ingredients I steal in return for the fact I ignore your little trips?"

"I think that's the closest you've ever come to admitting I'm your friend." Severus teases.

"Enjoy it while you can won't happen again."

"Perhaps not, but you don't understand."

"I don't understand falling in love? Losing the person you fallen in love with - to someone else, losing them completely. Cause I understand that more than most." Bella says coldly.

"Is that why you don't let anyone close?" Severus replies swallowing at her answer.

"There's no one to let close." Bella fires back.

"Of course not."

"Besides I'm twice her age…" Bella continues before shutting her jaw.

"Whom dear?" Severus asks innocently.

Clenching her jaw, Bella turns her head away a faint tinge to her cheeks, but the witch slipped enough to give Severus a good idea where her mind is. He is not blind, never was blind. Reading people too well sometimes, the chemistry between Granger and Black impossible to ignore. The little know it all that waltzed into the Great Hall in her first year, a Muggleborn unashamed. Reminded him so much of Lily, he monitored a favour to his best friend.

Saw the darkness in her brown eyes, knew the horrors she may face at home from the flinch when people came to close. He had seen it all before. He watched when other Professor's ignored; ignorance is bliss for those who walk the world undamaged. He had never seen such a raging Fight between Black and a student, many students give the witch a run for her money, but Granger always managed to get beneath her skin.

The second year when he found her curled into a ball, he could not keep his face neutral couldn't pretend not to care he hugged her. Her skinny arms clutching to him, was not long after Christmas had noticed some ingredients missing before they broke up. She cried and he slipped into her mind a violation he could not help. Saw more than he ever wanted, made an oath to protect her, taught her to protect her mind, taught her to protect herself. Drove her to practice her magic. Such an untameable fierce lion behind a timid little cub. He scared her, the knowledge he found scared her, and her life laid bare he told Dumbledore… Nothing came of it.

So he did what he did best he asked Lily what to do, she helped, the laws between the Wizarding world and Muggle world difficult to manoeuvre. Therefore, he helped Granger grow, to learn Hogwarts is safe; he is safe. Lily became her unknown protector helped her case when Granger killed her father. Andy her adoptive mother, Tonks her a needed sister and him a father figure. The hidden presents to one another, the hidden meanings behind words, they argued, they laughed and he found a daughter.

He is no fool though, can taste the magic in the air, the older she gets the stronger the pull. Can see it pulse around her, watches it draw others too her, it's almost addictive. There is something missing he knows this, something in her history is wrong, perhaps a pureblood hidden with muggles for safety. He does not know but he knows she will figure it out.

As the years passed he watched, laughed as Hermione fought with Black, heard Bella rant and rave about the know it all. Snickered when Hermione perplexed the witch next to him, smiled behind cups as the witch spent endless nights trying to outsmart the muggleborn. Nodded approvingly as Bella set about showing the witch why muggleborns are inferior by giving Hermione homework. Did not question why Bella, instead of removing Hermione's lust for knowledge, which would upset the witch more, chose to give Hermione more knowledge in the form of extra work.

He watched as Bella's words lost their bite as her hatred dimmed and watched as she hid behind old beliefs as protection. Noticed the small smiles that broke through more and more, heard a laugh he thought was long forgotten. Became relieved when less and less fire whiskey entered her drinks and the more sober the Dark witch the stronger the attraction.

Now he waits. Waits for the first one to break, he knows it will happen and it is only a matter of time. There is an energy to the two witches almost as if an invisible force drawing them together and being in the same room is almost suffocating.

"Damn this level they're being slow." Bella grumbles cracking her knuckles.

"Didn't realise it was this difficult." Severus comments off hand.

"It's not."

The portal pulses in front of them as Draco's team appears earning a cheer from the crowd. Severus can feel it the disappointment in the air, the crowd waiting for one particular group. Still Draco enjoys the attention waving to the crowd earning shouts of encouragement.

"Our future Champion." Severus says watching the Slytherins lap up the attention.

Bella hums in response not acknowledging her nephews pointed stare, Severus smiles sadly as Draco turns away disappointed. Only ever wanting positive attention from the dark witch but Bella rarely displayed any. Severus knows Bella cares for the wizard but she also knows exactly what the witch thinks of her nephew.

"How's his training coming along?" Severus asks.

"Obvious isn't it?"

"It's not his fault."

"Tsk." Bella hisses.

The portal shifts again revealing Potter and Weasley covered in mud but grinning. Another snort escapes Bella as she shakes her head, watching Weasley throw his hand in the air soaking in the glory. Potter seems almost confused looking back to the portal in mild confusion before walking away.

"Almost feels like chess doesn't it." Severus murmurs. "Two kings controlled by opposite sides."

"It's disgusting." Is the short reply.

"Oh but we must obey our lord."

"Please don't say that, sounds like we're some crazy cult."

"What would you prefer? Obey he who must not be named?" Severus teases.

"Bit long winded. The Championships is meant to reveal the best, not to display two boys picked for political games."

"The charming bad boy or the Descendant of a heroic Auror? It is all very romantic. Look at them surrounded by their pawns, soldiers designed to fall."

"The power remains with the queen." Bella says.

"Hence why she's currently in the games. They are as bad as each other, an old game of who is right. And here we stand two lieutenants organised with their training."

"Games not over yet."

He nods, as minutes pass the camera still failing to display any of the current contestants. He cannot help but grow antsy, where are all the other contestants? They should be through by now, he hears Bella pass the order for the volunteers to get visuals on the contestants. Draco and Potter hover near the exit waiting to see who is next to exit.

The portal finally begins to shift more contestants emerging, breathing a sigh of relief Severus waits for the faces. Two bodies erupt from the portal, both hitting the ground with a thud making him wince. He recognises them instantly, Granger and Longbottom, Granger, crawling to her feet; he waits for the commentator to call their names before realising she needs to stand. If she does not stand then she will not qualify.

" _Get up… Get up."_ Bella whispers breathlessly next to him so quiet he struggles to hear. " _Get on your feet. Stand up."_

Two dirty hands push against the ground, Granger rising wobbly to her feet, her back turned to Severus as she gazes at Longbottom. Bella breathes a sigh, satisfied with Granger's performance. Severus frowns something is not right, Hermione is looking almost lost. He recognises that stance; he has seen it before stepping forward two brown eyes meet his and he knows everything has gone wrong. Her lips are moving but the commentator shouting and the crowd going berserk drown her out.

"Granger Hogwarts!"

His heart sinks as he reads her lips, her eyes almost frantic as they dart back to Longbottom before moving to the healers in the corner.

"MEDIC!" Her voice thunders through the noise as she drops to her knees next to the immobile Longbottom. "I need help! His not breathing!"

The words cut the crowd cheering short as the healers rush forward, heading straight for the distraught witch. That is when Severus notices the ripped clothes, the large gash on her shoulder, and the burnt fabric covering Neville's chest.

"Neville… Don't you dare?" She is crying, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Neville please…"

"His not breathing." A healer comments checking Longbottom for a pulse. "Administer Elixir."

"Ma'am what happened?" The other healer is asking.

"Move the portkey." Bella orders a volunteer. "Retrieve the contestants shut this thing down."

Bella stalks forward moving her hand beneath her neck to order the cameras to cut off. Severus moves forward aware of certain press ignoring Bella's orders. He allows Bella to do her job taking control of the situation as the healers try to revive the fallen student.

"Killing curse." Hermione answers emotionless.

"Elixir isn't working."

The healers work frantic, trying to revive Neville, Severus steps forward, just within reach of Hermione before pulling her away from the scene. She remains frozen staring at Neville, almost willing him back to life.

With a heavy heart, Severus watches as the healers lose hope, their efforts become futile and the dead remaining so. A horrible hush has fallen over them, as the healers lean back.

"Do something." Hermione orders wiping her tears. "God sake do something."

"Call it." A healer says to the other.

"Time of death."

"NO!" Hermione shouts.

"Hermione." Severus says softly. "There's nothing to be done."

"No,"

She pulls from his arms, shoving a healer aside, fallen harshly to her knees as her hands cup Neville's cheek. Desperation shining, her hands shaking she whispers to her fallen friend demanding he live.

"Neville please."

"Granger, there's nothing to be done." Bella says quietly.

"Don't you dare do this…" Hermione pleads ignoring the witch. "You promised."

Two hands press to Neville's chest, as Hermione administers CPR sighing, Severus goes to pull the witch away. Aware of all the odd looks from witches and wizards not understanding the action to save the fallen wizard.

"Wake up." Hermione growls.

An orange glow erupts from her hand encasing Neville's chest, making the healers jump aside. Hermione's eyes cloud over her hands shake violently as the spell seeps into burnt skin. Two eyes snap open. Neville jolts awake spluttering and choking Hermione falls backwards staring at her friend in amazement.

"Neville?" Hermione whispers hand still pressed to burnt chest.

"Hey, did we win?" Neville whispers.

"Yeah." Hermione laughs grabbing the wizard in a hug. "Yeah we did."

Nodding, Neville lies back down, pale white; Hermione clutches his hand as the healer's rush forward checking pulses. Squeezing the hand in hers, Hermione presses a kiss to Neville's temple, before releasing the hand.

"I'm tired." Neville whispers.

"I know," Hermione nods mirroring his small smile. "Sleep, I'll be here."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

She studies the marks on his face, the bruises trailing the scratches. The blanket hides the worst of his fight, hides it makes the whole thing seem like a bad idea. She could almost believe him to be sleeping, he is she supposes but it is induced. An induced coma to allow the body to heal, the thought makes her heart clench her magic purr.

She brought him back, brought him back from the dead, only for him to sleep for an indefinite amount of time. Realistically she knows he will wake up and it is only until he better, but Hermione cannot imagine waking up each morning not having Neville there. She feels as though she has lost her best friend, her brother to two monsters. _I am glad their dead._

" _Crucio!" A cackle of madness makes her ears burn or perhaps that is her screaming she cannot tell. "SEE lad you have to mean it!"_

Staring at the opposite wall, she swings her legs on the hospital bed, it has gone past visiting hours but she cannot go back. She needs to know Neville makes it through the night; she is not ready for the real world. Sighing, she winces in pain, rolling up her shirt to eye the angry red lines left by the crucio. Her shoulder still bleeding she hid in the showers before anyone could get her, not wanting to show them the abuse.

" _Is this what you wanted? Want revenge pretty boy? You're just as weak as your parents, just as pathetic!"_

" _Neville!"_

" _I'm sorry 'Mione."_

" _Aww you hear that Rod he's sorry,"_

" _I 'ere."_

" _You want to know what it's like. Want to know how your parents felt when we tortured them; well I'm going to show ya. Starting with your little mudblood friend. Time to get rid of the filth! Do it Rod."_

" _Bellatrix Black is your DADA isn't she? You're going to send her a message, you do that for me pretty little girl?"_

" _GO to hell."_

" _Aww love, I've lived there. Now I'm going to do to you what she did to us, so when she looks at you she will know exactly what this is for CRUCIO!"_

" _HERMIONE!"_

The door opens breaking the memories; she drops her top hiding the scars. She recognises the clicking of heels, but refuses to look at the intruder, waiting for the witch to tell her to leave. Hermione tenses as the bed she is sitting on shifts, cloth touching her back.

Professor Black sitting back to back, with her staring at the opposite wall, breathing quietly. Hermione considers starting a conversation except her voice has broken and the thoughts in her mind a quiet mumbling. She decides to remain quiet waiting for her Professor to start the conversation.

"We found the bodies," Black says. "The Lestrange brothers."

Hermione tenses involuntarily, can see the scowling face of Rodolphus Lestrange the horrific screaming. Her body still pulses from the pain, from the attack and she still feels betrayed.

"They should never have got through security." Black continues.

"But they did."

"Yes."

"He knew…" Hermione breathes staring at her sleeping friend.

"I'm sorry?"

"He knew he planned it. This is what the whole Championship was about, revenge."

"Revenge?"

"I should have seen it sooner, he's been planning this for years to enter the Championships, become well known. The day the Lestrange brothers left jail, he changed spent hours planning. I ignored it did not think anything of it. I didn't expect his plan to work I didn't expect this… I was wrong."

"No one could predict this." Black replies.

Silence swallows them, just the quiet snoring of Neville, the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Hermione watches transfixed before turning her attention to the far wall, wondering where she went wrong and how this whole thing could have been prevented.

"You need to be checked out." Black says breaking the silence.

"I'll live."

"I can fetch Andy if it would help? She hasn't stopped asking after you."

"Not yet."

"Granger…"

"Not yet, I'll go to her - just not yet."

"Very well."

"They knew you." Hermione whispers. "How do they know you?"

"The brothers?"

"Yes,"

A sigh escapes Black the bed shifts as the witch readjusts herself. For a moment, Hermione thinks the witch is not going to answer her. Will not share with her why the Brothers were so keen on Hermione passing on the message.

"People always remember the victors," Black begins. "They forget the others."

"What?"

"The Championships no one ever remembers who I entered with or they choose to ignore it. I was once friends with the Lestrange brothers we entered the Championships together before we fell apart and I went on to win."

"They were your friends?" Hermione asks horrified.

"Rod was my intended husband, such is pureblood tradition that all went out the window when I won the Championships, I was no longer wife material."

"Wait who was the fourth?"

The question meets silence and for a minute Hermione thinks the witch has vanished. It is not until she risks a look over her shoulder she finds Black staring at the floor lost in memories of a life passed.

"Alice Longbottom nee Fortescue's."

Hermione inhales sharply a cold shiver running through her body as she stares at her slumbering friend. A lost piece of the puzzle finally revealed.

"We were best friends," Black adds. "We thought it be a laugh, all four of us entering the Championships, Alice was dating Rabastan Lestrange at the time. He'd been courting her all the time we were at school, we used to bully him without mercy, I remember though when he returned in his sixth year he had changed. Alice reconsidered, but you can change your looks you cannot change the personality. He was still a vile little creep we knew. Rod and I well we just enjoyed causing chaos to think anything of our engagement."

"You were engaged?"

"At sixteen I had to finish my studies before the marriage, a deal I believe my father lived to regret. The Championships came; well the brothers showed their true colours, Alice hated it after a while. She stayed though, Hufflepuff all the way through, until Rab turned on her. It destroyed us, made the brother power hungry, and made me power hungry."

"My winning spelt disaster for us all, the brothers were furious I beat them, Alice was furious I won and my father furious the engagement ended. I could not care less at the time. I was known throughout the world, I could walk into clubs without booking, I had my own money I did not need anything from anyone. My father though could not allow my disappointment; he tried to marry me to Tom. HA. Could you imagine?"

"What happened?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing of course, Tom spoke to my father persuaded him it was a bad idea. Before my father could come around with a good reason, Andy ran away the rest you know. Father died not long after my mother well she had Narcissa who never failed to disappoint it left me free, or so I deluded myself. Winning did not prepare me for the nightmares, nor how to control the fame. I became head Auror, the power went too far. Alice though she tried, tried to real me back but then she met that stupid Longbottom."

Hermione recoils at the hate in the witch's tone, can feel the bed shift as a hand clenches the sheets tightly. Licking her lips, she waits for the witch to continue not daring to breathe too loudly in fear of snapping Black out of her memories.

"A cocky Auror, took her under his wing, I hated her for it. Rab, well he never got over the break up, became bitter began to follow her everywhere sent her letter after letter. Longbottom being the moron he was went round to the Brothers house with his friends decided to 'teach' them both a lesson. It bred more hate. Their wedding became public knowledge plastered across all the papers; I swear Longbottom sent the paper himself to the brother's house. It fed to Rab's hatred, his resentment his letters grew increasingly. Then along came Neville a baby boy born, I think it made him snap. Rab had lost his inheritance due to a fight with the family and the 'love of his life' was happy."

"Truthfully he was just a sick man, and his brother Rod just cruel always looking to make others suffer. Al… Alice tried to warn me, wrote to me repeatedly asking me to step in despite her husband's reassurance. I ignored her I suppose bitterness played key. So lost in my own life I pretended not to care, I was head Auror and I ignored my subordinate's fears. Until that night. When the call came round, two of our own struck down in their own home. I went straight away; I cannot explain to you the horrific scene. They started to investigate I knew it would not take long to find the link to the brothers, but I knew. I did not wait, I went straight to them, so much anger and you know what - they just laughed. Told me exactly how they did it, down to every detail, put their tears in a vial for me to watch over and over."

Swallowing, Hermione blinks back tears picturing the four friends destroyed by love, greed and hate, no wonder Black was so protective. No wonder she refused to bend rules, explained all the ghosts in the dark witch's impossibly black eyes.

"So I did onto them what they did onto others." Black bites out.

"You used the unforgivable?" Hermione breathes.

"Not only used it, I taught them the true meaning of the spell. You have to mean it. I know my strength, trained by one of the best. I made sure they remembered what I did, I didn't want mindless puppets, and I wanted them caked in their own piss and faeces, to remember me standing over them. They spent years in Azkaban never forgetting Alice never forgetting me."

"Why?" Hermione whispers.

"The same reason you killed them."

Sucking in a breath, Hermione falls silent staring once more at Neville, she understood. How could she not?

 _Biting her tongue, Hermione smirks into the duel with the American she can win this. Neville is doing something to her right, she's about to take out the competition. Bang, something strikes her down from behind, hot pain radiates from her shoulder as she hits the ground. Tears spring from her eyes as the world darkens slightly dazed she looks up into the blank eyes of the American girl… The dead American girl, her body cut to pieces Hermione blanches._

 _A whimper escaping her lips as she shuffles back only for two rough hands to grab her. A rugged face greets her an older man, teeth black as the sky and eyes wild. Where he was handsome now worn away by forces unknown._

" _Wakey wakey pretty girl." He greets his stale breath ghosting over her._

" _Lookie here Longbottom your little bitch is awake. Just in time for the show!" A similar looking man shouts with glee._

 _It is when she notices Neville on his knees, bloody and bruised, she panics looking around for anyone that could help. What on earth is going on?_

" _Is this what you wanted? Want revenge pretty boy? You're just as weak as your parents, just as pathetic!"_

" _Neville!"_

" _I'm sorry 'Mione."_

" _Aww you hear that Rod he's sorry,"_

" _I 'ere."_

" _You want to know what it's like. Want to know how your parents felt when we tortured them; well I'm going to show ya. Starting with your little mudblood friend. Time to get rid of the filth! Do it Rod."_

" _Bellatrix Black is your DADA isn't she? You're going to send her a message you do that for me pretty little girl?"_

" _GO to hell."_

" _Aww love, I've lived there. Now I'm going to do to you what she did to us, so when she looks at you she will know exactly what this is for CRUCIO!"_

" _HERMIONE!"_

 _Pain rockets through her system tearing a shrill cry of pain. She collapses to the ground, mud slipping into her mouth as she screams herself roar. Her body burns as she convulses under the spell, Neville's begging barely registers through her shouting._

 _She has never experience such pain before; nothing could prepare her for this. A thousand needles stabbing her nerves, making her jolt like a puppet on a string. Her voice breaks, tears spilling from her eyes as she begs for an end. Anything to end this pain. Then there is more screaming, Neville is screaming, it makes her concentrate._ Fight this. _The voice echoes through her mind making her concentrate._

 _She can see Neville crumpled on the ground shaking except their not stopping. Neither of them are stopping she will die if they keep this up._ FIGHT IT _. She recognises her mother's voice breaking through her mind – she clings to it._ Absorb the pain take their magic! Make it yours.

 _She can see the magic dancing in front of her eyes, she focuses, and closing her mind from the noise, she forces one hand down on the ground, pushing away from the mud. Mind over body. She takes deep breathes the second hand joins the first, one grabbing her wand. Electricity a different kind rushes through her system her magic returning to her, empowering her._

" _What is this?" The man asks stepping away from her._

 _Rising to her feet, she spasms involuntarily, the man dropping the spell in shock. Neville though is still shouting her mind is screaming with pain and the portkey she can see it. It all happens too quickly, she can see one of them aiming now to kill Neville. Her magic pulses, her anger growing out of control she releases it, pointing her wand releasing a cry of alarm as the killing curse leaves the wand of another._

 _She doesn't think her magic breaks from her wand tearing through the defence of one and ripping through him. His body tumbles to the ground just as the curse strikes Neville. She screams in anger, hatred releasing everything she has against the second. He does not stand a chance and before his body hits the ground, she is grabbing Neville and rushing for the exit. Can still feel a dying pulse her magic protected him a little stopped the power from the killing curse. It is all a matter of time, she needs to get him some medical help, she protected him, and surely, love can strive of death._

"What happens now?" Hermione asks defeated.

"Two men entered the grounds attacked students and were unfortunately killed duelling Aurors."

"But that didn't happen."

"Yes it did." Black answers rising from her seat.

Passing Hermione, Black stands at the foot of Neville's bed her hands clutching the metal pole, studying the sleeping student.

"Why are you protecting me?" Hermione questions.

"You did what I could not." Black answers mournfully. "You protected him."

"He died."

"You brought him back."

"I tried to stop the curse, I wasn't strong enough..."

"He survived the killing curse something no one has ever done. He will become one of the most famous people to walk this planet for now on, won't be a person alive that won't know his name."

"How? How did I save him?"

"Love can make us do terrible, terrible things but can also make us do the most incredible." Black answers sadly.

"Is that why you look out for him?" Hermione asks remembering how different Black can be around Neville. "Why you protected him because of Alice?"

"Yes…" Black replies. "I broke a promise once, I let her down I promised myself I wouldn't fail him. Not again, besides it's a god mother's duty to look out for them."

"You're his god mother he never said."

"He doesn't know, I asked his grandmother to keep it secret I couldn't let him know not when I failed his mother. I promised I would watch over him but I did not deserve the title."

"I think you do." Hermione says softly not meeting the sharp eyes staring at her. "I think Alice would agree and would probably say stopping holding yourself responsible for something out of your control."

"She would probably tell me to either get over it or go cry a river because she's tired of my mournful face." Black smirks at the thought.

"What was she like?"

"She was like a hurricane, once she entered the room you would know about it. There was this loyalty this fierceness to her, she touched everyone one of the best Aurors."

"Were you more than friends?" Hermione dares to ask, swallowing as Black goes rigid.

"For a time… we were from pureblood families though it could never come to anything. Had a reputation to withhold."

"Love is love."

"Family is blood. We are the purist for a reason."

"Did you love her?"

"You need to check your arm, and get ointment for the scars left by Crucio." Black says snapping from her thoughts. "I will send for Andy I'm sure she's pacing a whole outside this door."

"She's here?"

"Lingering like a bad smell. Rest Granger, you did well."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione says.

Black nods, moving towards the door freezing last second hand on the handle. Hermione shuffles back on to the bed preparing herself for the whirlwind that is Andy. The witch will not be very happy with the markings on her body.

"To answer your question," Black says softly. "Yes we were in love."

The door clicks open leaving a slack jawed Hermione as she watches the Professor exit and Andy to swarm past with Pomfrey on her heels. She lets the shock to the revelation sink as hands reach for her, pulling and prodding. She sinks onto her back too stunned to put up a fight. Black loved Alice Longbottom before giving it up for the sake of her family.

* * *

 **A/n:** So briefly I will go more into the fight obviously there will be repercussions. Everyone can relax Neville is fine, also may notice I'm bending rules slightly with spells but let's just go with it and also ages obviously are a little off but ignore that. As for Alice's maiden name I went prowling through the internet apparently she doens't have one and Fortescue's was mentioned in an interview with JK so I went with that. Who saw that history coming hey? Phew poor Bella not an easy time. Also mention on the Crucio leaving scars obviously in the original books and films it doesn't leave marks but I like to think it does. Slightly dark chapter but I did warn things are getting real now haha. Till next time guys I'm sure I've forgot to mention something take care...


	33. Chapter Thirty Two Fallout

**A/n:** Warning this chapter contains blood, guts, fighting and very gruesome scenes from the start. Not for the faint of heart seriously if your easily upset then I would avoid the first scene if you can.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Two ~ Fallout**_

 _The ground vibrates beneath my feet, a constant pounding that makes my limbs shake. The sky is black from smoke and the shrill screaming makes my ears burn. Heart pounding I steady myself. I step over my fallen allies, hundreds of bodies piled around. Glassy eyes staring at nothing, the crows hover above waiting for a feast. Decaying flesh at my feet, blood on my hands, clinging to my dress._

 _My hands like ice pluck chunks of gore from my hair dropping it to the frozen ground, next to the dying man at my feet. Lips move, Help me Help me… ON repetition, my eyes automatically fall to his missing limbs both of his legs missing. He does not know, does not know that there will be no survival._

 _I move past pausing at the next victim, a man no a boy no older than thirteen, lying beaten into the ground wearing armour twice his size an axe forgotten by his side. He smiles at me, I fail to return it, merely swallow as I watch in sick fascination as he tries to put his insides back into his stomach._

 _Horses mew in pain, dying in fear struggling to get to their feet, but their broken legs cannot possibly support their weight. I stand on a slight mound, surrounded by death a fallen army. Fallen muggles I never wanted to see this never supported this._

 _I stare out at the endless bodies, hundreds upon hundreds lining the ground enemies and allies all bleeding the same. The ground shudders thunder rolling towards her a deaf defying sound that makes me feel ever so small._

 _Staring I watch in despondence as the army rushes towards me a unified mass of soldiers and Horses charging towards me. Kicking up mud there are only a few of us left, swords rise shields lifted we will no doubt die today. I feel strangely no remorse, so much death I see no point living when we spend our time killing._

 _No one should see such destruction, no older than the thirteen-year-old boy lying behind me; I wish my father were here. I wish someone was here to save me and I wish the army would hurry up._

" _Protect her."_

 _I wish they would not_

" _My Lady please we must leave."_

 _Leave to go where. I simple close my eyes waiting for my fate where is there to go? The galloping horses grow closer my body tenses hands try to grab me to pull me away but my magic keeps me rooted. BANG._

 _A weight crashes into me, snapping a rib as I am lifted into the air I wait for more. For the hundred Hooves to stampede over my lifeless body, until I realise I am moving. Riding. My eyes snap open into the clear ones of my brother._

" _Arthur." I breathe._

" _Morgan, you're safe."_

 _I turn craning my head to see our reinforcements crashing against the army banners raised high into the air and Arthur rushing me to the safety of his father's flank. To the King's knights. We are nearly there I can taste the bitterness from here._

 _An arrow strikes Arthur's horse through the eye throwing us to the ground. I land awkwardly, crawling to my knees, my dress wearing me down; I turn terrified eyes to Arthur rushing to his feet. He draws his sword swinging it; it clangs heavily against the enemy, seven soldiers wanting to attack him. I see their eyes glint with madness with the rush of adrenaline._

 _Swirling, Arthur's sword slices through the gut of the first, tearing his chainmail apart and slashing his blood free. The second falls as his sword pierces skin, I watch in horror as it breaches the opposite side. A swing from the enemy catches Arthur's shoulder making him stumble backwards. I rise to my feet. The laughter of the men the taunting as they back Arthur towards me, his shoulder bleeding._

" _Good Day lordship, I'll be drinking ale from your skull tonight."_

" _No." I whisper._

" _Worry not my sweet I've got something special planned for you."_

" _Run Morgan." Arthur orders, stepping forward._

 _Never. I raise my hand, the ground vibrates beneath my feet, I made a promise to Arthur not to show my magic but how could I not? How could I show magic when our lives are threatened?_

" _NO!" Arthur orders._

" _Die." I hiss._

 _The ground rips apart, tearing screams from the soldiers, their armour no defence against my magic. I watch as they burst apart body flying backwards, I step forward turning my attention towards the army. Raising both my hands, when Arthur steps in front of me._

" _Don't do this." He pleads. "Morgan there's another way."_

" _I tried your way it's barbaric. Why have an army when I can end it right now."_

" _Morgan, listen." I push him aside._

 _The sky pulls apart the smoke spiralling out of control, shooting towards the ground, wiping out the first wave of soldiers. This ends now, right now. My fire, come to life. The grounds bursts alight fire tearing across the grass engulfing all in its wake…_

" _MORGAN!"_

Gasping, Hermione sits bolt upright, sweat trickling down her face, tears spilling from her eyes. Her hands feel dirty, she glances around the dorm to find the girls still sleeping. Breathing heavily she slips from the bed, her feet touching cold floor as she conjures her clothes not wanting to stay in this room.

Taking the steps two at a time she escapes the dorm, leaving the dream behind, stopping by the empty common room, staring at the dark sky outside. She stares at the empty seat in the corner, normally occupied by Neville when he struggles sleeping. Checking the time she sneaks from the common room, heading towards the hospital, she manages to get their undetected she slips into the room.

Coming to a stop by Neville's bed, she sinks to the ground by his side dragging the pillow from the spare bed to use to lean against. She remains on the floor, her bum going numb pins and needles in her arm as she dozes. The dream lingering in her mind making her sleep more fitful than usual.

Shuffling wakes her, making her start awake to find two slippers in front of her, looking up she finds Dumbledore smiling down at her.

"Miss Granger." He greets. "You're out of bounds."

"I couldn't sleep." Hermione says.

Smiling affectionately, he takes a seat on the empty bed folding his hands on his lap. He gazes at Neville before turning to regard her with his inquisitive eyes.

"I gathered as much, what would Mr Longbottom say though if he knew he was the cause of such a thing?" Dumbledore questions.

"He would probably be quite smug." Hermione smiles.

"Quite,"

"Why are you here sir?"

"Pomfrey found me borrowing some Red water from Professor Black; she asked if I would pop by."

"Borrowing?" Hermione questions.

"She will blame Severus," Dumbledore smiles with a glint. "Making yourself tired Miss Granger will not help Mr Longbottom if anything you need to be at your full strength."

"Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"I do not." Dumbledore replies with a sad smile. "He is strong though, has carried a weight on his shoulders for such a long time perhaps rest is what he requires. Besides it has barely been twenty four hours since his resurrection."

"How did I do it?" Hermione asks.

"That Miss Granger is the question only you have the answer to."

Rising from his seat, Dumbledore fishes into his robe before retrieving some sweets with a happy smile he offers one to Hermione who declines. Shrugging his drops one into his mouth before shuffling towards the door.

"How is your mother?" Dumbledore questions turning to face Hermione.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione replies dumbly a cold sweat slipping along her spine.

"You're mother; did you not visit her at Christmas? Is there any improvement?"

"Oh," She releases a strangled breath. "There's little improvement."

"I see."

Returning the small smile, Hermione picks at her jumper wondering what else there is to say. Sensing the mood Dumbledore smiles once more before asking his final question.

"I trust Severus is providing a useful Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Dumbledore asks.

"His very good."

"Excellent I had hoped it is very rare to have kindred souls able to work together."

"What…"

"You never know though, Bellatrix is an oddity, but she may come around yet. Sometimes the easiest place to begin in life is when we have nothing left to lose. Now if you excuse me, I hope to get some knitting done before Ministry Officials arrive, do try to make yourself scarce by the time Pomfrey visits."

"I will thank you Professor."

The door clicks softly behind Dumbledore as he exits leaving Hermione to her thoughts and the soft breathing of her unconscious best friend. Climbing to her feet, she drops the borrowed pillow onto the bed before regarding Neville.

"I'll see you later." She promises pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "Please wake up."

She leaves her pleading to any God listening, before exiting the room and heading to the girl's showers. She feels dirty whether it is from sleeping on the floor or the dream she does not know. _Was it a dream?_ The thought bounces around her mind as she pushes the door open to the showers.

The room empty the sun just beginning to rise, the only students up this early are the Quididitch teams practicing for the upcoming game. Turning the tap, she releases the hot water, steam erupting into the air reminding her of her dream.

" _Not a complete dream… Although in my youth I exaggerated somewhat." Morgana mutters._

"Why was I having it?"

" _You wanted to know more about me? How better than showing you."_

"You showed me a war zone."

" _My life was far from pretty. I wanted you to know I understand, this Championships I understand."_

"My best friend died mum, and I brought him back."

" _Incredible isn't it?"_

"How did I do it?" Hermione demands turning to the mirror.

She stares into the dark irises that flicker with freckles of gold, such intense eyes she feels completely vulnerable. A smile plays along the side of Morgana's lips; Hermione can almost see her mind ticking over, the ideas turning over.

" _I don't know."_

Sighing, Hermione turns from her reflection running her hands over her face, how could Morgana not know? Someone must know how she revived the dead; she wipes an errant tear not wanting to cry in front of the mirror never safe to regard her reflection ever again.

" _I've never seen the spell performed correctly."_

"So you know it?" Hermione asks with raising hope.

" _I know of it."_

"Mum please tell me straight." Hermione pleads. "Why isn't he awake?"

" _Hermione…" The name lingers in the air, the witch turning it over with her tongue considering its worth. "My dear. There is a very big difference from bringing a body to life and a life back to the land of the living."_

"What are you saying?"

" _The dead can walk with the right spell, however to retrieve a soul from deaths clutches is difficult task."_

"Are you saying that I've only brought Neville body back but his soul is not there?" Hermione repeats horrified.

" _As I said I have yet to see the spell performed correctly… Merlin tried and it broke him more than the first time they died. If death visits it is between the dead and the keeper on whether they pass through or remain behind."_

"My friend is soulless…"

" _We will only know when he wakes up."_

Horrified, Hermione stumbles away from the mirror; she brought her friends body back without the soul. Hot liquid rushes up her throat making her puke, her guts spilling across the floor decorating it in her mistakes. Tears sting her eyes as she clutches her stomach she groans pressing her head against the side of the shower.

"What have I done?" Hermione asks.

" _Fear not the inevitable my dear, life may yet return it's a long odious journey."_

"How long do I wait?" Hermione demands wiping the tears away.

" _For eternity if you must for death never ends."_

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

The hall is rumbling with noise as she arrives for breakfast, the chattering of students, the bickering between houses. Newspapers spread across the tables, whispering the loudest noise of the entire conspiracy-running riot through the walls. Even the Professor's join in sharing papers between themselves chatting heatedly between themselves.

Heading for the Gryffindor table an odd hush falls over the school, a deafening silence not even the sound of eating can cover. She settles for a spare seat the students around her shuffling away as she pulls a plate towards her. She sighs helping herself to egg on toast aware of all eyes on her. Swallowing, she reaches for her juice eyeing the abandoned newspaper left in front of her as she sips her juice in peace.

 _ **Sorceress Conjures the Dead**_

 _Hermione Granger revealed to the world…_

She turns away placing her goblet over the picture of herself, hating herself for reading the paper hating herself for not withdrawing from the Championships when she had the chance. Looking up she finds the Weasley twins staring at her, they turn away when she catches them watching. No one meets her eye, she sighs resisting the urge to throw her plate across the room to cause a scene. It will do no good, no one will benefit from an angry Hermione.

Resting her head on her hand she picks at her food her boring behaviour making the school relax and the stories to continue. For a short time she listens to the theories, the idea she may be evil, the thought makes her snort. _Bringing back love ones is now an evil act._

Only one person meets her eye, Luna waves to her from her seat, stealing a smile from Hermione she waves back half-heartedly. Noticing the bags around the witch's eye, wonders how Luna is dealing with Neville's fall. She must talk to the witch as soon as she can, to make sure she is comping. She never really understood Neville and Luna's relationship but there was some sort of love there that bound the two together.

She finishes her food, not wanting to remain in the Hall for any longer than necessary she will have to face a whole day of staring. She has yet to see Harry, so instead she heads for a seat in the courtyard wanting to hide from students until it is time to face them. Choosing a secluded seat, she pulls a book on to her lap, students mulling past not noticing her hidden in the shadows.

If Morgana is right and she brought Neville body back without his soul, then she truly is a monster. _Neville spoke to me we spoke._ Did they speak or was it a good bye? Sighing, she rubs her eyes, as two voices catch her attention.

"You lied!" She recognises Harry's voice perking up she peers through the tree next to her watching.

"Please Harry; you are making a fool of yourself." Lord Riddle replies swiftly. "You have class to attend do you not?"

With those words, Riddle sweeps past heading towards the arena and leaving a furious Harry behind. Spotting Hermione, Harry glowers at the retreating back of Riddle before walking over to Hermione.

"Hey," Harry says pushing his glasses up.

"Hey" Hermione greets watching Riddle disappear. "What was that about?"

"Just a misunderstanding." Harry says sharply. "How's Neville?"

"Still hasn't woken up."

"How did you manage it Hermione?"

"I don't know Harry I honestly don't know."

Before he can ask any more questions, the call to class distracts them and Hermione uses the opportunity to escape. The day drags many spending their time staring at Hermione who in returns doodles on her work. She misses Neville, misses the banter between them, and misses his calming presence during class. The only class she enjoys is Snape's DADA; he does not ask questions merely teaches.

They practice defensive spells, which Hermione finds a little redundant if not somewhat late. She wishes she knew some of the spells only a day ago, that way Neville would not be in the Hospital. Except life is far from unfair, which she learnt a long time ago.

When DADA ends, she heads towards the camp, aiming for one tent in particular, Hermione knocks on the wooden post before pushing the flap open. Two soft arms that pull her into a reassuring hug greet her instantly. Closing her eyes, Hermione takes in the comfort of Andy grateful to have the witch close by.

"You're okay…" Andy whispers in her ear. "You're okay."

She is not quite sure of that, but she takes comfort anyway, grateful to have one person to whom she can rely. Andy sits her down before fetching tea making Hermione smile as she thumbs through gossip magazines. Listening as Andy rants about Tonks latest fails how the witch managed to break another priceless air loom.

Sinking into the chair, Hermione relaxes her tense shoulders forever-grateful Andy knows how to make her relax. Accepting the steaming cup of tea, Hermione waits for it too cool before taking a sip of the calming beverage the world seeing so much better.

"This will all blow over." Andy promises. "When the games reopen and the next round commences the world will forget what you did."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore's voice rings out, stopping any chatter.

Placing her goblet down, Hermione turns her attention to the podium, waiting for the news to be announced. Food forgotten on the table, she glances to Harry the only on brave enough to sit with; he shrugs at her questioning look.

"As many of you are aware there was an attack during one of the games, we nearly lost a truly brilliant student. Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger survived an attack by two very troubled individuals who breached the Championships with the intention to cause harm. Unfortunately, American Champion as not as fortunate, and has subsequently died from her injuries. A moment silence will be held for Miss Yates tomorrow afternoon. The games will resume shortly until that time take a moment to cherish those that matter to you."

Dumbledore steps down heading back to his seat to continue with his tea. Abandoning her meal, Hermione takes a deep breath aware of the gazes flickering to her, the stories spiralling out of control again. She feels sick knowing the Lestrange brothers are dead, that she killed them and the Wizarding world is not doing anything about it.

Rising from her seat, she bids Harry goodnight before exiting the room, heading towards the Astronomy tower to pass away the time. Settling into her usual spot, she stares at the opposite wall almost imagining Neville to be sitting there.

She wonders when he planned it, when he thought it would be such a good idea to enter the Championships to gain the attention of the Lestrange brothers. He knew something, something he wanted to tell Hermione, the thought makes her frown. They were going to bare their secrets and now she can bare the truth to no one.

Strangely, her mind wanders back to the crazy old paranoid man that died outside the ministry. How his map led to her prophecy and Harry's prophecy. Now with her mother being Morgana, something she will still need to test, she wonders what she is missing. Is Morgana right, are there people out there wanting to harm her for being the daughter of the most famous witch of all time.

Grunting, Hermione presses her head against the stone wall behind, too much information making her mind burn. Too many loose threads that she struggles to put it all together, the possible Horcrux the idea her mother may walk the world once more a terrifying idea.

"I can hear you thinking form here." A voice interrupts.

Opening her eyes Hermione glances to Professor Black studying her before rolling her head to look out towards the camp below. Shuffling announces the Professor moving closer, leaning against the wall, against the spot Neville usually sits.

"Your secret is safe with me." Hermione says.

"Hardly a secret Granger, it's all displayed through newspapers no one ever wants to remind themselves though. The Wizarding world is good at forgetting."

"Were you looking for me?" Hermione asks turning back to Professor Black.

"No, I was looking for Snape been pilfering from my office again."

Hermione smiles, _Bellatrix will blame Severus…_ Dumbledore tricked Professor Black, strangely the thought makes Hermione chuckle silently making Black frown in her direction.

"You haven't lost it have you?" Black questions.

"Would I know if I had?"

The question stumps Black who blinks before considering the answer, Hermione smiles once more.

"Depend I suppose." Black shrugs. "Why are you here? Not planning on Swan diving of the edge?"

"No, I'm not." Hermione snorts pulling he knees to her chest. "It's where I and Neville used to spend time together."

"Were you and him…"

"What no?" Hermione splutters repulsed by the thought. "We're friends, beside I don't do guys."

"Just blonde French girls?" Is the snarky reply.

"Apparently, although Raven still tries."

"Raven would flirt with a tree if it flirted back."

"I'd pay to see her flirt with the Whomping Willow." Hermione chuckles.

Black snorts in return, the conversation dropped to watch the moon instead. Hermione hopes Lupin is safe and remembered to take his medication, she would hate to see him lose control with this many people around.

"Will the whispering ever stop?" Hermione asks.

"You brought someone back from the dead Granger, the whispering will never stop." Black replies.

Pressing her forehead against her arm, Hermione wishes she thought it all through. She was so foolish to rush in, she feels like Harry except self-aware.

"What happens if I only brought the body back?" Hermione questions.

Tensing, Black visibly gulps before forcing her body to relax thinking through the idea.

"Granger," Black begins.

"Was I wrong?" Hermione demands rising to her feet, feeling too vulnerable sitting. "Was I wrong to try?"

"No," Black says stepping closer to Hermione. "There is nothing wrong with trying."

"But if he comes back soulless?"

Two hands grasp her arms preventing Hermione from having a meltdown, a shiver running through her body as Black stares at her. She watches almost transfixed as Black runs her tongue across her lips, considering an answer before replying.

"You tried to save him out of love," Black answers eventually. "If the world stopped trying to save people, if we all just stopped trying then what's the point?"

Dumbstruck, Hermione cannot help but stare at Black, wondering where this witch was hiding. The moment ends quickly though, as Black remembers exactly who she's speaking with. Pulling away, Black regards Hermione briefly before glancing at the exit.

"But I wouldn't go bringing everyone back to life, people die for reasons." Black states before moving towards the exit. "Bear in mind Granger this room is out of bounds, don't make me give you detention."

With that warning, Black disappears leaving Hermione stunned and speechless behind. Did she just have an actually conversation with the Professor without it turning into a fight. Shaking her head in disbelief Hermione tries to ignore the way her heart warms up at the thought of talking with the Dark witch. Instead, she mooches from the tower, with a lighter step and shoulders relaxed, she tried and that is all she could ever really do is try.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

Leaves sink into muddy ground as rain tumbles from the sky; she rushes through the village head bent, and umbrella forgotten at home. She had not predicted the rain, now she is drenched to the bone, her clothes clinging to her like a second skin. Numb hands fumble through her bag hunting for her keys as she pushes the little Iron Gate open to her house. Feet splashing in mud she makes it to her step, this is not what she imagined when she left.

So much money and she cannot touch it, not yet anyway, annoyed she jams her key into the lock forcing the door to open with a jolt. It judders inwards bashing against the pile of books behind she tumbles in through the door. Grumbling under her breath, she slams the door shut behind her dropping the latch as she journeys further into the house wanting a nice cup of tea.

Flicking her wand she lights the candles frustrated with the situation she places the kettle onto the cooker waiting. Inheriting money, she thought she could get away, go abroad, and start a fresh away from the students who thought she knew nothing.

Instead, she fell victim to her family's trickery, a clause to the inheritance she had to live in her aunt's house for a year, looking after her luxurious garden and feeding her stinking cat predicted to die next year. She wonders if it dies of natural causes or because she kills it, she supposes she will have to find out.

The kettle whistles taking her away from her murderous thoughts of her cat to the idea of tea. A loose window bangs nosily upstairs as she disposes of her coat setting the fire and snuggling down on to the sofa she wishes she saw it coming. Just the way she wished she paid more attention to the figure in to corner of her room.

The one she failed to notice straight away, only noticing it as she bent forward to place her tea down does she freeze in fear. She should have known they would eventually come find her, after all, she did predict it.

"What do you want?" She demands jumping to her feet.

"Calm Trelawney I merely wish to talk." They answer waving her to sit down.

"You should not be here uninvited I should have you thrown out."

"Then what? Who would protect you then?"

"Protect me? They found me at Hogwarts, I promised safety and they found me I had to escape before anyone thought anything of it. You should know I cannot control my prophecies, I still receive letters asking for my return from the Headmaster."

"Do not fear Dumbledore, you were safe at Hogwarts…"

"Morgana's descendant walks those halls…"

"Morgana is dead."

"Her daughter is not, I touched that child, I would know my families killer no matter how many years passed. She is death she will bring death…"

"You over reacted."

"That child brought someone back to life. I knew there was something wrong with that girl from day one, knew far too much for a muggleborn." Trelawney mutters sipping her drink. "Besides she knows now, knows."

"What does she know? The girl is barely coming into power, she is of no threat she doesn't even know her heritage line if it is her at all."

"Oh, she knows." Trelawney promises. "She has made contact with Morgan Le Fay and the truth is spilt soon the witch will rise from her grave her daughter will make it happen."

"Then we will just have to deal with it."

"Deal with it quickly, it won't be long until she realises her full potential, the Championships will awake her power and by then it will become too late."

"Regardless of this development, you still had no business running away what of our arrangement?"

"It is forfeited my family cannot be in the same vicinity as that blood, Morgana made sure of that when she cursed our line. I would be useless to you if I remained, but I can help you from here."

"Let's hope you can, I hate to waste good talent."

She turns her nose up in disgust as they exit the room waiting for the door to slam to announce their exit she clutches her tea with shaking hands. Staring into the fire, she replays the prophecy in her mind, going through everything she saw. Morgana's descendant walks those corridors and she will bring pain and death with her.

Now though she waits she counts the days until she hears the dreaded news that Morgana has risen, counts the days until the witch comes hunting to finish what she started. For her descendant was the seer to arrive in town to foretell the doom that would be fall muggles. Not knowing or perhaps not caring the damage, she would cause the wizarding community. Her family alone is responsible for the Wizarding community going into hiding and playing fiddle to the muggles.

If Morgana rises though she knows this will change everything, for Morgana will not want to stay hidden from muggles never wanted to stay hidden from them. If the witch returns there will be a war between two sides, two sides endlessly fighting to take control. The Wizarding world torn between themselves and a child a lonely child always too far out of reach to see clearly will be defining child in the war. A descendant who will turn the tide and spell destruction for all, she just hoped she would never be around to see it.

Even as the rain splashes hard against the window, the candles die and the fire dulls to nothing, she holds her cold tea in her hands. Willing warmth back into the liquid, willing the world to remain quieter for just a little longer. Hoping for once her prophecy will not come true and there will be a different way, a different path in the future. For now though, for now she hides, waiting in the shadows listening for any news on Morgana. Her papers documenting the Championships piled high on the table, pictures of Granger bringing Longbottom back to life, she should have seen it coming, she could have prevented now she can do nothing.

* * *

 **A/n:** So we're building towards the big climax now my aim is still maximum of 50 chapters, Bellamione is coming we've got about two chapters till things start getting serious! I'm excited, and I will say no more on Neville you'll just have to be patient. So I know people were a little torn on the last chapter, with how things escalated so quickly from Neville's demise to Bella's confession but I find most things in life all happens at once leaving someone breathless. That there's no time to recap and you're just left with the fallout and too much time on your hands afterwards leaving someone to over think everything. Anyway this was a filler chapter you all know how much I hate them work has been hell I am so knackered. Enjoy this chapter the fun start back up again soon. On another note I do now have a beta they are in the process of editing my long winded chapters and I will be swapping chapters around shortly. Until then we'll just have to deal with my chapters coming of the print in the last 24 hours.

As always guys a massive thank you for sticking with me, this story has grown so much and it wouldn't happen without your support. Till next time guys...


	34. Chapter Thirty Three A New Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Three ~ A New Dawn**_

Pulse beating, she releases a slow breath the muscle below her eye twitching in response, her skin tingles, Goosebumps running along her arms. The hair on the back of her neck standing on edge as her hands curls around her wand. A small smile forming on her lips as her magic pulses in front of her, her charm glistening in the light.

Snape monitors from behind, studying the magic with a hidden smile, directing her arms when they drop too low. A spasm runs along her back discomfort at holding the spell still she remains focussed, trying to beat her last time.

"Very good." Snape comments, shuffling behind her. "Keep the emotion strong."

She has no emotion, she feels free; empty, she almost enjoys the warmth offered from the spell allowing it to sink in. Four days have passed since Neville's resurrection she still receives stares although the muttering has become less frequent.

"Hermione, concentrate." Snape orders as her spell flickers. "Mind on the spell."

Releasing a breath, she removes Neville from her mind, her still unconscious best friend, wishing he were here to see this spell. Shaking from her thoughts, she tightens her hand on her arm, frowning, as Snape taps her shoulder in silent order to release her painful grip.

"The next level is focussed on skill, your casting of spells, footing, positioning and stamina. We know you can cast spells this is to teach you to maintain stamina. Now release the spell."

The spell disappears seeping into the atmosphere and disappearing from view. Shaking her arms, she allows blood to flow before preparing for the next spell.

"Surprise me." Snape instructs.

A charm jumps from her wand, casting a moonlight glow into the room, the torches bouncing of the rays. Snape flinches next to her studying the energy in front of him before nodding his head in approval.

"Impressive," He whispers.

She releases her emotions, allowing her frustration to sink into the spell, her annoyance at the world releasing it into a ball of pure energy.

"I need to fetch something from McGonagall, maintain this spell until I get back." Snape says before heading to the exit.

"Will do." Hermione promises.

Tension escapes from her arms as Snape leaves the room she relaxes with a smile. Her magic pulses freely through her wand; she watches it knowingly, her charm creating a ball of protection in front of her.

She enjoys her lessons with Snape, feeling at ease with the Professor, not tensed as she always did with Professor Black. Her charm bounces in front of her, making Hermione flinch in return, she focuses once more in maintaining the spell not releasing it.

The door opens behind her; not taking her eyes of the spell forming in front of her, she waits for Snape to say something. When silence greets her, she wonders if the Professor is studying her work.

"You're back soon, what did McGonagall want?" Hermione asks when silence becomes too loud.

Only silence greets her question making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Swallowing, she catches a familiar scent making her stomach turn and fear lace her veins. The familiar smell that she could recognise anywhere.

"I always wondered where Snape kept running off too." A husky voice mutters getting louder with each step as they approach Hermione. "Only to find him training you… I should have guessed really. No, don't stop. Keep the spell alive."

Her hand tightens on the wand, she feels vulnerable her magic on display, her true magic showing to the real world. A warm hand curls around her elbow, preventing her from escaping the spell, forcing her to relax her grip. A shiver runs through her, as a body presses close behind her, barely an inch in gap.

"Professor Black," Hermione whispers inhaling the witches intoxicating smell.

"Shush," Black replies.

With slow deliberate movement, Black gently raises Hermione's arm, removing the bend and allowing her magic to run unaided. Gliding across her forearm, Black's hand ghosts across her wrist turning it thirty degrees to the left.

"A natural lift makes you less tired." Black advises.

The position takes the twinge out of her arm, the muscle in her shoulder relaxing, her skin tingling in the wake of Black's touch. Risking a glance, Hermione sneaks a look at Black only to find the witches sole attention on the charm. A mixture of wonder and something else on the witch's face.

While distracted, Hermione takes the moment to admire the beauty of the witch next to her, pale smooth skin, dark haunting eyes, imperial cheek bones that scream authority. Heat courses through her stomach making her burn, she fights the urge to taste those ruby red lips. She knows the poison those lips can spew, such beauty that hides the deadly warrior inside.

She can still recall the kiss they had, her drunken kiss; although vague, it lingers in the base of her mind taunting her. She wonders if it plays on Black's mind too if it lingers there keeps her awake at night, Hermione knows this is very unlikely. Scolding herself for thinking pf such a thing she turns back to her spell.

"Why couldn't you do this in my class?" Black demands quietly. "The things we could have done."

Guilt twinges in her chest at the sound of regret in Black's voice, making her wonder on how much she could have learnt. How different things may have been if she had revealed this side to Black, but if she had then there would still be a chance they ended up in the same situation.

"We would probably still end up here." Hermione comments making her charm spark in response.

"Most likely." Black agrees.

Glancing back at the witch, Hermione finds Black orbs monitoring her, studying her through dark eyelashes. Nails nip at Hermione's skin, as Black's grip on her arm tightens however, Hermione cannot bring herself to look away from the witch. Her eyes jump to ruby red lips on their own accord, Black following her actions a tongue darts out wetting dry lips. _I could just kiss her._

"Right, where were we… Bellatrix?" Snape voice snaps Hermione out of her daze.

She jumps back at the same time as Black, the charm forgotten, her wand heavy in her hand; she stares at the flustered witch in front of her. Snape lingering to the side in bewilderment eyes jumping between both witches.

Swallowing, Hermione's heart pounds beneath her ribs, as Black glances back at her a lingering gaze that takes any remaining breath away.

"I should have known," Black begins turning to Snape. "You would jump at any opportunity to get a part of my job."

"What exactly is your job?" Snape replies with a crooked grin.

"Teaching." Black bites out.

"That was called teaching?"

Hermione blushes as Black bites her lip in annoyance shaking her head at Snape; she stalks towards the door. Ignoring Snape as she opens the door, the wizard smiling smugly at Hermione who tries to remain emotionless. Automatically her eyes track to the half open door, Black paused as though wanting to say something before leaving, the door slamming behind her.

"Well I must learn Bella's techniques." Snape chuckles.

 _Bella…_ The word bounces around in her mind testing it for the first time sending shock through her system at the very thought of calling the witch Bella. _No, she's Professor Black nothing else…_

The lesson passes slowly too slowly, for Hermione's liking as she waits for Snape to release her. He drags it out, preventing her escape making her cringe as he smirks behind his book as she continues spells. It only ends when Snape's next class begins ending the torture and allowing Hermione to escape the room blushing madly at Snape's chuckle.

Why she feels so mortified she does not know, instead of continuing her lessons she escapes the confines of the castle morphing in her animagus and soaring to freedom. Settling into a branch near the campsite, she watches the other contestants practice studying their moves as the sun slowly disappears into the distance.

Tomorrow will bring the next round, her first round entering without Neville she can think of nothing more terrifying wishing she could forfeit. Not wanting to face the Championships without Neville, the other part of her though whispers in her ear. Advising her that this is probably for the best for she would not be capable of defeating Neville, she cared too much for her friend.

With a flap of her wings, she takes to the sky floating through the air with little effort, the wind lifting her high above the trees. She circles the forest looking for a hint to the next level seeing none she circles back to the school. A light catches her attention a large tent much different from the others protected by Aurors near the Arena. Curious she glides towards the open window marvelling at the structure.

She now rests on a wooden window belonging to the log cabin designed to look like a tent, strutting closer she peers over the edge into the inhabitants inside. A fire roars in the middle a dead bearskin decorating the floor making her cringe, she glances to the Aurors below not paying her any attention.

"Do you think we're ready tomorrow?" Lord Riddle's voice makes her shiver.

She is eaves dropping on the Minster of Magic, she must be mad; if anyone catches her, they could send her to Azkaban. They could kick her from Hogwarts, her grades would suffer and she would fail, she could think of nothing more frightening. That is enough motivation to turn around and head back to the castle.

"Is that a question or an order?" A familiar voice answers.

Her wings freeze midway as she pauses on her escape contemplating the risk of remaining behind, scared of being caught but not wanting to leave. She dares to risk it, slinking back to the shadow of the window to peer once more into the room below. Lord Riddle sitting smartly by the fire a glass of red wine hanging loosely in his hands, a giant snake curled up at his feet.

"Come now Bella," Lord Riddle replies with a sigh. "Must we do this? Why are you angry?"

"You know why." Is the fiery reply. "I hate cheaters."

Releasing a breath, Riddle shifts in his seat crossing his left leg over his right, he takes a sip of wine finger tapping against the glass. Craning her neck Hermione spots Black pacing directly below her feet scuffing the floor in annoyance.

"Cheating is a strong word."

"I could give you stronger."

"Will you at least sit your disturbing Nagini?"

Appearing in sight, Black throws herself down on to nearest armchair, feet hanging over the sides as she lounges. Her actions make Riddle smirk in return as he regards her from his seat. Hermione shifts she can feel the energy from her perch she shifts uncomfortably hating to intrude on private conversation.

"Bella I can hear you thinking from here. Speak."

"What were you thinking Tom, they will find out eventually."

"Perhaps not." Riddle replies placing his glass down.

"Secrets always come to light."

"By that point it will mean nothing."

"Potter found out, is that why he keeps glaring at Draco?"

"That was an oversight on my behalf. He was less than impressed when he found out he wasn't a chosen one as he hoped."

A cold smile slips across Riddle's face earning the shake of the head from Black. She shuffles in her seat a range of emotions flickering across her face as she considers her next words. Lifting her nails, she pulls a nail file form her pocket choosing to file her nails instead of answering.

"His anger was more of a surprise than anything." Riddle admits.

"Hardly, you had promised him glory only to reveal that glory may be shared."

"What would you have me do Bella? Our political situation in the world is questionable the games bring acknowledgment on to many things however we have not won one in many years."

"So you rigged it." Black says disappointed.

"Yes. Maybe, not as you expected the cup was meant to draw Malfoy's team… It did not."

"That wasn't you're doing?" Black questions regarding her mentor.

"No." Riddle shrugs. "I was surprised as the rest, Potter's team being drawn was an oddity I may have promised Potter greatness however given his hot headiness and his choice of friends I thought it best to support Draco. It is a shame though however, that Neville used the games to his own advantage."

"Just be glad the Lestrange Brothers were dead before I got there." Black whispers darkly.

"How many times must I cover for you Bella?" Riddle demands. "What happened to the brothers? Was it you?"

"No,"

"Don't lie to me."

"No." Black repeats firmly. "They were unfortunately already dead; you really think I would kill them? No death is far too final."

Hermione shivers at the hate in the witch's voice, her mind instantly going back to their conversation. Wondering if there was something, Black left out during their chat about the Lestrange's and the Longbottom's.

"How much does she know?"

"Who?" Black asks reaching for her fire whisky.

"Granger, how much does she know?"

"About what?" Is the tired sigh.

"Everything,"

"Unless Potter has said anything nothing at all, she's smart though she knows something more is going on."

Riddle nods, petting the giant snake on the head before leaning forward gazing into the fire. "How much does she know on the Longbottom's and Lestrange's?"

Black tenses in her chair, the drink brought away from her lips as she slips into a memory her jaw clenching.

"Does she know about Alice?"

"Don't." Black hisses. "Don't drag this up."

"Does she know?"

"What if she does?" Black questions.

"Bella," Riddle sighs leaning back into his chair.

"Tom." The word holds many meanings as Riddle nods.

"What of Draco's training?" Riddle questions changing conversation. "How is he progressing?"

"Slowly, he's a good dueller, but Cissy has mothered him too much."

"Bella, soon there will only be ten left. Draco must be one of them."

"If we help him any more we might as well give him the bloody cup."

"If you train him he wouldn't need it."

"My training is spot on" Black growls. "You dare sit there…"

"You've been distracted," Riddle snaps in response. "Not paying attention, Draco is doing just as well as the others, his team have got him this far. His father trains with him as often as possible and so do you, the boy is tip to win and I would say he is formidable opponent without help. Why are you insisting more? You cannot be held to your own expectations."

"I don't do cheating, we're no better that the Russians."

"Just concentrate on Draco; I don't want him to fail. See to it that he doesn't disappoint, I expect you will volunteer for his Coach?"

"No question." Black answers bringing the glass to her mouth.

"Good, family is important don't forget that."

Black rolls her eyes, tipping her head back to take a gulp of fire whiskey her eyes roaming to the top of the lodge. It is just by chance their eyes connect, Black orbs landing on Hermione's animagus making the witch freeze mid drink. The action makes the dark witch choke, sitting bolt upright almost stumbling from the chair. Giving Hermione enough reason to flap her wings like any scared bird and rush from the scene even as Black gets to her seat.

"Shit!" Black curses.

"You alright Bella?" Riddle asks.

"Yes…" Black sighs watching the Raven flying away. "Spilt my sodding drink."

Wings flapping Hermione moves as fast as she can heading to the first open window she transforms back to her normal self, shaking off the after effects. Releasing a breath she wipes her face glancing around she frowns realising she is one of the towers. Sighing she knows she needs to get to her dorm; she does not want to be too tired for the level tomorrow.

Turning she runs the last few minutes through her mind, so it is true. Riddle fixed the game to pull certain people. What his agenda is though she is not too sure, why does a Hogwarts contestant needs to win is beyond her. Sniffling catches her attention the soft tones of someone crying in the distance, she heads towards the sound.

She had not meant to pass this way, but nor could she in good conscience ignore the soft crying. Her emotions already wrecked she makes the last two steps to the astronomy tower, where she used to spend time with Neville. She feared finding a trap set by Professor Black relieved if not bewildered to find this was not the case.

Stumbling upon the scene in front of her was far from her imagination, it struck her numb and dumb as she stares at the sniffling form of her old best friend. The striking ginger hair reflecting in the candle flame. Ron with drying tears on his face staring out to the scene below, she considers turning back the way she came.

Her thoughts interrupted by Ron turning to look at her, reflecting her dumbstruck face he rises quickly to his feet. On habit, she tenses wand ready should they have a repeat of their previous fight.

"Hermione." Ron states wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Ron." She greets coldly.

If he recognises her tone he does not react merely shrugs his hands into his pockets. Staring back out towards the quiet arena.

"How is he?" Ron asks. "Neville, how… Is he alright?"

"I don't know." Hermione answers honestly.

"You brought him back right, so he's going to be okay."

There it is, always her responsibility as though she has the answers, as though he still relies on her for the right answer. To give him reassurance, she frowns she did not come here to pick a fight not when her friend is lying broken on a bed.

" _In truth Miss Granger we have never seen anything like this before." Pomfrey informs her. "Theoretically he should be awake."_

" _Then why isn't he?"_

" _We don't know."_

"They're not sure what's wrong with him," Hermione says turning away from her old friend. "He should be awake by now."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Hermione, states fighting her own tears. "He should be awake but his not, so I don't know."

Nodding, Ron scruffs his shoe on the stone floor, she can see the thoughts buzzing through his mind as he takes in this new information. She feels as though she is betraying Neville with this information but it is not as if the whole school doesn't already know. Ron has always just been slow on the uptake.

"It wasn't meant to go like this." Ron says softly.

"How was it meant to go Ron? For all of us to be winning the trophy or just you." She demands angrily.

"Not like this!" Ron snaps. "No one was meant to get hurt."

"Hurt? Ron it's the championships hurt is being lucky people die out there."

"I know! Doesn't mean I wanted this to happen." Ron repeats. "I just wanted to prove myself; I wanted you to notice me."

"Oh I noticed you Ron; you showed your true colours don't worry about that." Hermione replies disgusted.

"You weren't meant to make it pass the third level 'Mione."

The statement makes her pause, she never expected him to confirm the theory. She knew, she would be foolish not to know, but she had hope. For the words to leave her ex, best friends mouth to admit he knew of the conspiracy and was still willing to use her to his own advantage. The betrayal cuts deeper than anything, leaving her empty, the urge to be sick over whelming.

"I thought you knew?" Ron says.

"That my best friends were going to stab me in the back? No Ron I must have missed that letter."

"No one was going to hurt you 'Mione, you were just meant to bow out, I didn't expect you to keep trying. It's alright though; I'll play on in Neville's name."

"In Neville's name?" Hermione repeats in disbelief.

"Yeah win it for him, that's what I'm going to do?"

She scoffs in wonder, running her hand through her hair she turns from the obnoxious idiot, rage burning through her whole body. How could someone be so blind? Was he delusional, did he not realise he was losing in the Championships.

"Neville never wanted to win…" Hermione whispers looking back to Ron.

"He just told you that to make you feel better." Ron smiles.

"No Ron, he never joined to win – it's why he signed me up, because he wanted me to win."

A snarl crosses his lips as he stares at her before breaking out into a grin, shaking his head in mild amusement. He tries to contain his laughter; she tries to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

"Of course 'Mione sure he did." He replies patronisingly. "When I win you'll realise how silly you've been."

"If you win it means someone killed me, I can promise you Ronald there's no way you're getting your hands on that trophy. No big headed prat, has ever won because they feel like they should. You actually have to be good at Magic."

His smile drops from his face as he takes the short steps towards her, his height making him look down at her. The redness on his cheek betraying his emotions she knows she's managed to twist his emotions, she feels slightly guilty for drawing anger out.

She raises an eyebrow daring him to try something; there is no Professor Black to protect him tonight, no teachers to intervene.

"It's alright," He grinds out. "They told me you'd be jealous but you'll see exactly what I am capable of. You know Lavender was just a thing; we could be something together 'Mione I've always liked you more than a friend."

"That's such a shame, I like girls."

"You'll grow out of it." Ron promises.

"Same way you'll grow out of girls and start liking guys? Or is it just me?"

He blinks at her confused, before shoving past her heading for the stairs; she listens to his feet as they trail downwards. Releasing a breath of air, she collapses against the wall behind. _Just great what I need… Ron hung up on me._ Ginny was right though, someone has gotten to Ron, has started whispering hate in his ears. She barely recognised her best friend, making her wonder how long has someone being playing with his emotions.

 _It cannot be Lavender; someone else is behind all this._ Riddle did not mention Ron's name only Harry and Draco's name. That would mean someone else is pulling strings, her heart sinks with a horrible thought. What if Dumbledore was whispering in Ron's ear, she knows of the old fight between Dumbledore and Riddle. Perhaps Dumbledore was trying to out do Riddle, but would the Headmaster chose Ron?

She shakes her head, too many thoughts, and too many people behind the scenes playing with emotions as though they all meant nothing. She decides to head to bed leaving her mind to mull the thoughts over in her sleep.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Sliding the toast around on her plate, Hermione mentally prepares for the level ahead, mentally preparing each of her spells. Nervous she pushes her plate away heading towards the hospital she passes Pomfrey humming to herself as she tidies beds. Stepping up to her unconscious friend, Hermione takes the cool hand in hers squeezing it for reassurance.

"Todays the day Neville." Hermione sighs leaning against his bed. "God I wish you were here."

A tear escapes her eye as she look to the ceiling willing life back to her still friend any sign of life. The twitch of the hand anything to make her friend stir from his slumber.

"I'm about to go in, I've never been more scared." She whispers. "You were right there's more going on than meets the eye. Cheer for me if you can. Come back soon."

Leaning forward she presses a kiss to his forehead, releasing the limp hand she heads for the door Pomfrey watching her with sorrowful eyes. Hermione manages a small smile, wiping the errant tear that escaped.

"Miss Granger." Pomfrey calls after her making her pause.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asks turning to the witch.

Lips part as two sad eyes jump to Neville motionless on the bed, before shifting back to Hermione. Closing her mouth Pomfrey manages a small smile her words forgotten, whatever the witch was about to say left to imagination.

"Good luck."

Nodding, Hermione studies the healer before nodding. "Thank you. I'll see you soon."

Journeying out into the corridor, Hermione heads to the stairs her mind set on the level ahead, she takes calming breathes along the route. Students rushing to get the best seat barely paying attention to her as she pushes through the masses.

A hand curls into her arm, pulling her to the side; frowning Hermione turns to find Professor Black glaring at her.

"What?" Hermione demands aware of the time.

"Where were you last night?" Black demands.

"In bed sleeping." Hermione replies.

"Anyone can vouch for that?"

"My pillow?" Hermione shakes her head. "Why where was I meant to be?"

"If I find out you're lying, so help me."

"Well we all hate liars and cheats." Hermione answers with a knowing smile.

"Hermione!" A voice shouts preventing Black from answering. "Where the hell you been? You're late."

"Sorry Tonks," Hermione answers retreating from Black.

"Whatever, come on."

Tugging Hermione along, Tonks drags her towards the arena leaving an annoyed Professor Black behind. Heart pounding for a very different reason, Hermione dares not glance behind at the witch, the witch who knows she eavesdropped during an important conversation.

 _She knows._ Hermione takes it a good sign that Black is not charging after her and arresting her for treason. She would not put it past the witch. The slamming of door, volunteers rushing forward to press a band to her arm, Tonks giving her a brief hug before rushing off to assist, jolts her thoughts.

Anxiety crawls through her body as they push and prod her to the gates ready for the level to begin. The roof vibrating above with noise, cheers echoing in the empty halls. Blood running cold she misses her best friend not ready to stand alone.

A shiver escapes the last moments with Neville running through her mind, the flash of green light, pure hatred, anger making her take not one but two lives. Carrying Neville's lifeless body to the flag, screaming for help for anyone to help here.

"Welcome!" Riddle's voice boom out. "TO the next level."

An almighty roar breaks out, cheering tearing through the walls making her shrink into her robes. The door shuts behind her leaving her alone in the dark room staring at the gate in front waiting for it to lift to reveal the next level.

"Hermione." Snape's voice makes her jump a mile. "Five minutes."

She is not ready damn she is not ready. Her heart is pounding out of control, a cold sweat breaking out, making her clothes stick to her uncomfortably. A shiver breaks out, her right hand gripping her trouser leg in desperation. She feels trapped contained in a black room, ready to be sent to her death.

No one will be watching her back, the thought makes her hyperventilate, and she turns to the side hot sick escaping her lips as she clutches her stomach. A curse from Snape as he moves to her side.

"Twenty one remain." Riddle informs the crowd.

Twenty people to fight against, twenty people trying to kill her, she shuts her eyes. Snape holding her hair back talking to her, but his words mumbled make her cringe in concentration.

"Deep breathes." Snape advises. "You're having an anxiety attack take deep breathes."

"I can't do this." Hermione whispers in fear.

"Yes you can."

"Let the level begin" Riddle shouts as the cannon sounds.

The door creaks open the cheering getting louder, the commentators growing in excitement as the contestant rush out into the arena. Hermione remains frozen, bent over, hands shaking violently the very thought of entering the arena terrifying her to the core.

"Calm, Hermione I need you to remain calm, listen to my voice." Snape orders.

She listens to his voice trying to ignore the chanting of her name the screaming of fans outside those big brown doors. Wanting nothing more than to escape back to the castle. Neville's lifeless body flashing through her mind. A hand rubs gently on her back coaxing her from her panic attack.

"Snape what we waiting for?" Professor Black's voice calls out storming into the room. "Everyone is ready to go."

"Not now Bella." Snape fires back not turning his attention from Hermione. "You don't have to do this Hermione."

She wants to jump at the opportunity to exit the level, to not enter the arena run back to Hogwarts and crawl into her bed. The pit of her stomach churns with the thought of fighting, her mind in knots of fear as she fights the urge to run and hide.

"There's nothing wrong with bowing out, nothing wrong with forfeiting."

Forfeiting is the same as failure in Hermione's book it would solve nothing. The world would still know her for bringing the dead back to life, for riding a dragon. She could never bow out now, not with Ron wanting to prove his right, to win on behalf of Neville. The wizard would never forgive her if she allowed Ron to ruin his reputation. _I've come so far. I can do this._

Wiping her mouth, Hermione stands tall, straightening her robe she turns to the doors, ignoring Black; Hermione manages a small smile for Snape. Taking a deep breath, she steps towards the door; gathering her last remaining courage she exits, the door slamming shut behind her. The little camera switching on, the roar of the crowd mind blowing.

 _I've got this. I can do this for Neville, for my mother and prove to myself that I can win this._

* * *

 **A/n:** So I am damn tired and should stop uploading so late. I can't explain to you how crazy this story has got, a massive thank you - well it never seems enough but seriously guys it blows my mind the response I get for this. I keep promising Bellamione and keep teasing but trust me the girls are going to be thrown together very quickly. If there's any mistakes I'll come back tomorrow to fix when words aren't blurring into one.


	35. Level Six Survival of the Fititest

**A/N:** Hello again people, I hope all is well on your end. I think this story has grown bigger than I expected I apparently have a lot to write. But oh well on with the Bellamione.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains scenes of violence that some may find disturbing.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Level Six ~ Survival of the Fititest**_

Dirt scrapes the side of her face, making her wince in pain, wiping blindly with her left hand she turns narrowly avoiding the incoming curse designed for her. Her shield emerges reflecting the next attack; she takes a stand, her feet digging into the dirt.

"Stupefy!" The spell hurtles towards her.

She deflects with the flick of a wand, going on the attack with flurry of curses, one striking an unguarded leg knocking the Russian to the ground. A gasp leaves pale lips as she finishes with a quick stunner to his head. The crowd roars another contestant defeated; she has no time to cheer. She moves diving for cover narrowly missing the spell from the Beauxbaton girls moving in for an attack.

"Shit." Hermione curses hitting her head against the concrete pillar.

The ground explodes besides her from the attack of French girls trying to drive her out from hiding. There's shouting from the girls she learnt French from Fleur she connects the words, knows they are trying to flank her.

 _I need to move._ A wind kicks dirt against her shoe, making her pause in thought making her smile as a plan comes to mind. Closing her eyes, she concentrates, before pointing her wand at her sleeve. Tearing the sleeve away, she quickly wraps it around her mouth, pulling her hood up. She presses her wand to her eyes casting a protection charm before lifting her left palm, concentrating.

" _Deprimo…"_ She whispers.

A wind howls swooping her hiding place creating a dust storm kicking up dirt straight at the girls attacking tearing cries of alarm. _Move._ She jumps from hiding striking the nearest opponent down before moving out the way.

Hexes hit near her feet spells thrown from the blind girls as Hermione darts for safety leaving the Beauxbatons to battles the dust storm. Sliding to a standstill, Hermione checks the nearest bunker, before slipping in through the open window. The camera bumps into the wall in the attempts to follow, as she leans heavily against the cold stone catching her breath.

She had not expected this level, was not truly prepared to find herself in the middle of a warzone. Groaning in annoyance, she removes her hood brushing hair out of her eyes she kneels on the floor drawing her wand once more. Pointing it to the ground, she maps out the terrain she faces.

As soon as the door opened releasing her into the level, she realised there would be no easy escape. The flag sitting on top of the middle bunker, like a beacon, with one exception. Any contestant wanting to escape must eliminate three contestants before the flag will allow them to leave. All hell broke loose at Riddle's order, teams turning on one another; Hermione knows one of Americans has already escaped knocking four of her teammates out.

A South African student was electrocuted by the flag for trying to exit before his allotted number was completed. A strong reminder not to assume Riddle is bluffing. There are several bunkers, trees, and many of Riddle traps lining the level. She narrowly avoided having her leg trapped in something very similar to a bear trap.

"Two down one to go." Hermione says studying her makeshift drawing on the floor.

The animated flag waving tauntingly at her, she makes a cross at where she's hiding, knows a lot of fighting has occurred to the east side, something she put down to the Japanese team and the Brazilian team going head to head.

Very few American's remain if any, there is the possibility a Russian currently remains and that will leave her with almost all the other schools including her own. Sighing she rubs her eyes trying to think of the best way out of this. _Hunt like prey go for the weakest one. Harry? Ron?_ Are they her weakest competition?

Perhaps this would be a good time to remove Draco from the games but then again perhaps it would be wise to leave him in. If she does make it further into the Championships then she will want the weakest to fight against, not the strongest. She needs to remove the hardest competition now before it becomes too late.

Clunk. Turning Hermione finds a bottle rolling into the bunker, grabbing her wand she bolts, running for the exit just as the sound of gas reaches her ears. Turning the corner, she dives through the nearest window. BANG.

The ground shakes apart fire exploding outwards billowing into the sky throwing the novice attacker flying backwards. Her face hits the dirt as flames tickle her back, the ground vibrating beneath her, ears ringing in pain she rolls on to her back. Breath knocked out of her, she turns on to her side spotting her attacker crawling away in pain, never experiencing a Hellfire the fool threw it without thinking.

Shaking her head, she is glad she left her sleeve wrapped around her mouth and nose protecting her from smoke insulation. Contestants are running from the explosion scared into hiding, as she removes smudges of mud from her face.

During the first three minutes of the level, they had the opportunity to summon one item of their choosing. Hermione summoned the one thing she could think of, she summoned a book. More importantly, it was a history of Hogwarts. She laughed as it landed in her hand before shrinking it into her pocket. She needs no weapon inside the level she is the biggest weapon she knows, she has no use of a brooms nor swords not knowing how to use one. Therefore, she summoned the one thing she was missing, comfort. It brought her comfort to have the book that she relied solely on through the course of Hogwarts.

She did not feel like mentioning that in her fourth year, Tonks got hold of the book cut a hole in the pages and made room for a dagger. Protection for her when she went home and was not old enough to use magic against her father. She never did wield the dagger but neither did she ever rid of it, instead she chose to keep it in case of emergencies. The world may think she has gone mad but Tonks will know the truth behind her choice.

A glint of sunlight blinds her shortly making her squint before gasping in alarm. She rolls as a metal club smacks against the ground, she feels the dirt vibrate beneath her. Jumping to her feet, she narrowly avoids the second swing that clips the edge of her hair. Staggering backwards, she stares into the remaining Russians eye, Valentine Sokolov; she met him briefly once.

Exhaling, she calms her racing heart watching the club swirl between practised hands she plots her attack. Hazel eyes track her movement, inching ever closer to Hermione preventing her escape. He can show off all his as if she will end him quickly, she points her wand.

Gasping as the club clips her wrist she retreats the club swinging for her legs she jumps in time stumbling backwards. A glint near her eye makes her duck and scamper out the way as he follows dancing effortlessly on his feet.

Blowing the hair out of her eyes, she considers her second option, ignores the smirk on his pale lips. He winks making her blood boil, she pockets her wand, and she doesn't need her wand to end this game. Her wand flicks ice emerging from the ground wrapping around his leg preventing his movement stopping his assault before it can escalate. His wand whips out a spell clips her shoulder, she stumbles backwards at the sound of smashing his club destroying the ice.

A hex strikes near her foot, the club swiping for her face she darts to the side firing a stupefy he blocks it with ease. Valentine is ambidextrous she realises to late, his wand pointed menacingly in his right hand the club still swirling in his left.

"Mobiliarbus _._ " She says.

The club stops spinning jolting backwards and slamming to the ground. Twisting Valentine's arm backwards making him groan in pain as the club drags him downwards. She smirks as he struggles to lift the club from the spell.

An invisible force hits her throwing her spinning backwards into the mound of dirt behind, dazed she pushes to her knees as Valentine moves to his feet. Club free he scowls pressing his wand to the club she knows he has now protected the weapon from being controlled. Valentine swings his club smashing his camera before firing his wand at Hermione and making her dive out of the way.

Something explodes above her as glass rains down over her back and she knows Valentine destroyed her camera. Climbing to her feet, she rotates her arm forcing motion back into it once more, as she stares in mild wonder at her enemy wondering what his motives are.

Smacking his club against the ground, he repeats the action three times she frowns at his actions. He lifts the club high in the air, tapping his palm to the bottom spikes emerge from the club glinting with menace in the light.

"Seriously?" Hermione whispers removing mud from her face.

"Seriously." He grins twirling the club once more. "Time for pain."

Mud explodes next to her a deflected attack, she twirls engaging in a duel blue striking yellow the ground vibrating beneath them. The air ripples next to her, the club swinging for her side, she jerks away. Grumbling she fires an attack back, her feet tripping on roots, she stumbles forcing her feet to catch her and creating a shield. Deflecting the curse aimed for and forcing it flying back making Valentine jump in fear.

Annoyed, Hermione reaches into her pocket retrieving her book, she allows it to grow back to its regular size ignoring the laughing from Valentine at her choice of weapon. Her hand slips beneath the pages curling around the hilt of her dagger, clutching it between sweaty fingers she grins making him frown.

She keeps her weapon hidden waiting for the right moment to attack, they circle one another looking for a weakness. He loses patience the club-aiming straight for her; she throws up the book the leather binding lodging on the spikes weighing the club downwards. Her shield reflects the attack she slides down wards swirling by his feet, her dagger slipping easily through his trousers and snagging the backs of his ankle. A cry of pain escapes his lips making him tumble to his hands and knees. Groaning in pain, he rolls turning to hit her with a spell she slams her foot down on his wrist pinning him down.

"Stupefy." The spell smacks him in the face Hazel eyes rolling backwards.

She sighs in relief; stepping away from the unconscious wizard, she plucks her book from his club, her wand repairing the broken spine. She slips her dagger back into hiding smiling at the book. A whizzing noise makes her look up as a camera zooms into view above them. She blinks up at the little angry red eye that films her before shaking her head and patting her book to her chest.

A horrendous roar breaks out around her, the crowd cheering in delight not understanding the weapon she has hidden. Not seeing how she brought Valentine down only seeing the book and the fallen wizard she wonders what they could possible think happened.

Her armband vibrates making her jump out of her skin, chuckling to herself as she peeks at the band. A gold glow emerging from the band she understands immediately, the flag will all her exit from the arena. Turning she stares at the flag in the distance a hundred ideas of how to get there running through her mind.

Crunch. Something moves behind her, the air break apart, and a spell sizzling straight towards her. Turning on the spot, she points her wand, a terrible thud making her flinch backwards, and the spell-hitting torso. She blinks in confusion, the breath leaving her lips as she shakes her head not comprehending what she is seeing.

"What?" Hermione breathes staring into the emotionless dark eyes.

"Sensō no ko." The Japanese student Mamoru answers.

Eyes roll back as Mamoru collapses to the ground unconscious the spell still burning into his clothes, the Dumstrang student remains frozen wand pointed staring at the lifeless body on the ground. _Mamoru save me. He jumped in the way of the Dumstrang attack to save me._ Her brain catches up quickly, the whole scene running too fast for her to process.

She reacts like lightening; a spell tearing from her wand and smacking the Dumstrang student right in the chest, a look of shock on his face before the spell catapult him backwards. She needs to get out of here, needs to get to the exit.

 _Bring the storm._ _Show them what you're capable of…_ Morgana's words whisper around her mind, making her twinge in discomfort. Turning back to the flag she spots the fighting occurring around it, too many to get through, she will have to go over.

Kneeling, she presses her hand to the cold dirt, concentrating. Energy ripples through her veins pouring into the ground. Studying the flag once more, she releases a breath inhaling the smoke around her; she takes action.

"Ascendium."

The spell escapes her hand, hitting the Earth. The effect is immediate, the whole level jerks. The stadium jolting she remains focussed forcing the spell on a concentrated area. Watches in mild amusement as students wobble on their feet. Cries of alarm escaping the other contestant as an unknown force removes their gravity they panic. Dropping wands, flaying about in the air, as the spell lifts them clear of the flag.

She does not bother to morph instead she apparates appearing right next to the flag, she pauses on exiting turning to the terrified eyes of the contestants. Ron wide eyed trying to grab his wand floating away from him; a smirk crosses her lips as their eyes meet.

"Still think you can win this?" She asks.

"Let me down and I'll prove it!" Ron yells.

"Poor choice of words… Finite."

A look of alarm breaks across his face as the spell holding them vanishes she grabs the flag as the Champions fall to the ground like rain.

She emerges the other side, still standing remaining tall; she releases the flag to the ear splitting cheering of the crowd. Stepping away she sees a volunteer give her a thumbs up announcing her safely through. Nodding, she lifts one hand into the air bidding the audience a thank you earning a louder cheer before she heads for the briefing area, away from screaming of fans.

They remove her armband as she enters the room, two volunteers rushing her as McGonagall hovers nearby. Band in hand, the volunteers sweep past as McGonagall smiles reassuring, nodding her head to move Hermione along quietly.

"You did well." McGonagall says with pride.

"Thank you who else made it?" Hermione asks rubbing her arm.

"Two Japanese, one American, a Dumstrang student and the rest are still coming through."

Releasing a breath Hermione heads to the refreshments eyeing the other students waiting quietly watching the screen for the next Champions to escape. Taking a goblet, she sniffs the contents before taking a sip, the juice quenching her burning throat. A cheer escapes the crowd making her jump.

"'Mione!" Tonks interrupts appearing at her side.

"Nymph what?"

Two arms engulf her in a tight hug, unsure Hermione pats the other witches back twitching as Tonks catches her side as she pulls away. One had slipping into her pocket Tonks smiles sweetly putting Hermione on edge.

"Tonks?" Hermione demands.

"Just glad you're safe." Tonks says. "Gotta run, but you made it 'Mione, you're through to the knockout? Means mum is going to be your Mentor."

"I know I can't believe it." Hermione breathes.

"I can, knew you could do it, I'll catch you later."

Smiling, Hermione watches Tonks go, curious as to what the witch is hiding. Out of habit she checks her back to make sure the witch didn't leave a sign, her back clear Hermione shakes her head. Deciding to question the witch later and enjoy the tempting food next to her instead.

Spotting Raven near the entrance Hermione blushes mouth full of biscuit as the witch winks at her, an annoying smirk gracing her lips. Rolling her eyes, Hermione heads towards the seats wanting the level to be over, wanting to run back and check on Neville. To make sure the wizard is still there is still with her, fearing the worst for being away for too long.

"Miss Granger," A voice interrupts.

Turning, she finds herself face to face with Mad Eye Moody; she has heard many rumours about the Auror. Heard most from Harry, she smiles despite herself, the fake eye rolling in the socket she feels almost see through.

"Can you come with me?" Moody asks, although she suspects it more of a demand.

"Sure what's the problem?" Hermione questions.

"No problem just procedure, this way."

Staff clunking against the ground, Hermione follows fear coiling in her stomach not so sure if following the wizard is the best idea. Opening a door, Moody nods for her to enter; she does so nervously glancing around the room, before pausing in front of two Minister Workers.

"This is Yaxley and Fudge, they're with the Ministry." Moody informs her nodding to the two men.

"Miss Granger," The chubby man steps forward. "My name Cornelius Fudge I work as Lord Riddle's many advisors. This is just routine."

"Okay." Hermione whispers glancing at the men.

"Do you have any concerns regarding the Games?"

"What sort of concerns?" Hermione questions.

"Fear for your safety?"

"It's the Championships people die." Moody snorts at the comment.

"Any direct threats to your life?"

"No more than usual."

"This is a waste of all our time," Moody sighs. "Get to the point."

Hermione swallows wondering what exactly the point of this conversation is. A shiver runs through her spine as she waits for one of the men to inform her.

"Do you have any weapons Miss Granger, besides your wand?" Yaxley demands his voice like steel.

"No."

"Empty your pockets please,"

"What's going on?" Hermione asks reaching into her pockets.

"The Russian student you duelled with has come back with some rather interesting cuts; he swears you took a dangerous weapon into the arena." Moody tells her straight.

"He had a club, which he could have killed me with." Hermione points out.

"Clubs are allowed, they're allowed in Quidditch they're allowed in the championships, daggers and swords however are not allowed." Yaxley insists. "Empty your pockets."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione reaches into her pocket pulling out her shrunken book. She hands it to Moody's outstretched hand, who instantly corrects its size. Turning her pockets inside out, she holds her hands up to reveal nothing else, Yaxley nods happy.

Tense, Hermione waits for Moody to open the book, for them to find her hidden weapon and kick her from the Championships. She swallows, heart beating excitedly against her ribcage, fear trickling down her back as she waits for the reveal.

"Nothing." Moody says revealing a plain book. "Why did you summon the book?"

"Comfort, I have nothing else to summon but the need for comfort."

"I see," Moody nods shaking the book to make sure there is nothing hidden in the pages.

Hermione half expects the knife to fall out except nothing does. Confused, Hermione tries to hide her relief as Moody's wand runs along the cover checking for nay charms. Nodding, he passes the book back to Hermione before shrugging at the Fudge.

"Nothing, she's clean too." Moody shrugs. "Scum was probably lying to cover his team mates back."

"Very peculiar. Anything you like to add Miss Granger?" Fudge questions.

She shakes her head not daring herself to talk in fear of saying the one thing. She does not understand it either, where her real book has gone.

"Very well you can go." Moody dismisses her.

"Thank you." Hermione whispers pocketing her book once more.

"One thing, how did you defeat the boy?" Yaxley questions his grey eyes studying her.

"I hit him with my book," Hermione smiles. "The edge can hurt quite a lot."

With those words, she escapes the room, the whispering of the men chasing her down the hall as she escapes to back to the room containing the other champions. Slipping into a seat, she rubs her face, rubbing her eyes she looks up to find Tonks watching her. The witch grins patting her pocket, mischief in her eyes as she turns back to the conversation.

"Cheeky son of…" Hermione trails off in disbelief.

Pickpocketed by Tonks off all people, she wants to hit the witch but also kiss her for saving her from being kicked out of the Championships. Breathing a sigh, she relaxes into the chair, waiting for the moment they can leave volunteers mulling in and out.

"Ladies, Gentleman and Champions!" Riddle's voice rings out. "Only the strongest twelve have survived!"

Twelve? Sitting up Hermione shares the confusion with the other Champions waiting with her. Only ten can make it to the next level not twelve.

"An unexpected surprise, we will now converse to see which of the last four to exit will remain and which two will leave. Tonight our Champions will learn who will be their mentor throughout the rest of the Championships."

Silence reigns she has never heard the arena so deadly quiet. Feet pad around her volunteers urged from their stunned positions back to work. The champions around her rise to their feet heading back to the camps, looking for information on the surviving ten.

Getting to her feet, Hermione takes the hidden exit known only to Champions leading her away from the mass of fan and along the path back to Hogwarts. She stops noticing Dumbledore staring out towards the lake humming to himself; he pauses to glance at her. A silent nod of the head until he turns back to the lake humming once more.

Hermione studies the old Headmaster wondering how many years he has left at Hogwarts wondering just what he would do once he finishes here. Would he retire or would he prefer to die behind his desk forever watching over the castle that has been his home for years. She could not imagine the school without the old Headmaster, the possibility of McGonagall taking over after his reign.

Her feet lead her from Dumbledore up the winding path towards the school, the air tense with the revelation of ten contestants. She is one of them. The thought is terrifying; the only positive thing is she does not have to go up against Neville.

"Hey," A husky voice calls.

"Hey Raven." Hermione greets the witch sitting on the stonewall.

"You did good kid." Raven says with a smile.

"Thanks, do you know who made it through."

"Yep," Raven nods brushing mud from her jeans. "There's the lot you sat with obviously. A Uganda Student made it out, two French chicks, Draco, Potter, Blaise Zabini and your good friend Weasley."

"Ron made it?" Hermione repeats.

"He and Potter grabbed it together." Raven chuckles. "The reason for the tie is, Goyle set of a fiendfyre while duelling a Beauxbaton, leading to Dubois the French chick, Draco, Uganda student and Blaise to grab the flag. Currently in talks of who will be disqualified based on skill is underway."

Hermione scoffs at that she can bet without second thought that Draco will continue in the Championships; whom they will disqualify is beyond her. The troubling thought remains, Harry and Ron have made it through to the next round she will have no choice but to fight them.

"You know I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Raven winks.

"Because you haven't," Hermione replies.

"We should do something, hang out."

"Raven…"

"As friends, I'd still climb into your bed Granger, but I get you're not interested. I won't take it to heart don't worry." Raven smiles a carefree smile. "See you around."

Surprised, Hermione watches the witch stroll away grateful that Raven will minimise the flirting. She likes the witch, finds her attractive, but never the less she does not approve of cheating and could never imagine herself as a cheat.

The castle looms into view, she tries not to rush to the Hospital, wanting to see Neville with her own eyes to make sure his still alive and that she can feel his heart beat. Pomfrey gives her a knowing look as she walks quickly past, sliding up to the bed and pressing her cold hand against Neville's.

"No change." Pomfrey says on passing.

"Thank you." Hermione sighs.

"Miss Granger…" Pomfrey begins.

"Hermione!" Luna's voice calls out.

Pomfrey smiles before walking away making Hermione wonder what the witch keeps trying to tell her. Luna engulfs her in a hug smiling broadly, as Hermione releases the witch, accepting a random stone.

"It will bring luck." Luna promises. "I made a necklace for Neville, to protect him while he sleeps."

Hermione notices the necklace around the wizard's neck, she wants to shake her head, to tell the witch there is no such luck. If Neville wakes up and remembers who he is, it will be nothing short of a miracle but she knows her magic is not that strong. Wishes the witch next to her will step out of this fantasy world and embrace the cold hard reality that even if there are magical invisible creatures what good will it do? What good will come from giving Neville a necklace? She wants to snap and demand sense.

She does not; instead, she takes a seat next to Neville's bed, smiling as Luna takes the sleeping Neville's hand. Accepts the strangeness that she has come to associate with Neville deciding that life is far too short to destroy someone else's beliefs.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

The announcement echoed over the grounds later that day that the remaining ten were now decided. Ten letters sent to each individual to tell them where to meet their Mentors at nine. The news spread quickly that it was Blaise and the Beauxbaton student kicked from the remaining ten. Hermione found the news more entertaining than shocking, deciding not to speak to it; she merely nods in astonishment as her classmates express their shock.

She reached the footage of the level, studying the moves of her competition, knows many have yet to show their full potential. There are no more teams just a fight to the end. She tells Neville she made it, wonders if the wizard is proud she hopes he is.

The Great Hall is alive with chatter as she eats greedily from her plate, excited, she chews happily ignoring the evils from Ron. Harry smiles giving her a thumb up not understanding the consequences that comes with being in the final. She wonders when the revelation will dawn on him that they are all going to be attacking one another.

She knows she has Andy or Lupin waiting for her, Draco is grinning ear-to-ear bragging about how Professor Black is going to teach him all the unforgivable spells. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turns her attention to Harry, wondering who will mentor him. Will it be Lily, despite hating the games would she really allow her son to go with anyone else? Ron is also a conundrum she wonders if he has any sponsors anyone wanting to mentor him. He seems pretty confidant perhaps he already knows who has volunteered, it make her even more curious.

Taking one last sip of her drink, she rises from her seat the time has come to meet her mentor. Apprehension fills her stomach as she trots towards the Arena each mentor waiting for them. She places the discomfort to Ron walking behind, Harry trotting to catch up as Draco follows, Snape trailing behind ensuring they make it to the Arena without fighting.

"Well done 'Mione." Harry says with a broad grin. "You were great."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiles sadly. "You know what we have to face next few round right? That we are against each other now."

"Doesn't mean anything we're still friends."

She wishes she had his enthusiasm, she chooses to smile instead, not trusting her tongue to rain down on his hope. The door slides open allowing them to each room holding their mentors Snape points them each to their door, her gut churning with nervousness.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione pushes the door open stepping into the candle lit room flinching at the cheering of other champions. Will it be Lupin or Andy? She has no favourite; she will gladly accept either both skilled.

The door shuts behind her with a thud, leaving the feeling of a trapped animal. The candle flickers to her right casting strange shadows; she releases her breath unsure why she is so nervous. She shakes the feeling forcing herself to smile.

"Andy, I did it." She takes a bet hoping it is Andy.

"I noticed." A voice drawls.

Her heart sinks plunging into ice-cold depths this is not Andy. She stares in disbelief at the shadowy figure; perhaps she has the wrong room, maybe Snape made a mistake.

"Andy however is not your Mentor although she did volunteer."

"No…" Hermione whispers shrinking as the witch emerges into the light. "What no."

A smile crosses ruby red lips stealing the breath from Hermione as dark orbs study her beneath long eyelashes. An imperial eyebrow lifts expecting a retort, she has many she wants to scream and shout demand an answer.

"Professor Black?" Hermione states confused.

"Correct I'm glad you haven't lost you keen eye." The witch replies sarcastically.

"You're my mentor?" Hermione says in disbelief.

"Correct." Black smiles.

Slumping, Hermione considers running away. However, she knows exactly what this means; Black has offered as Professor of the Dark Arts a volunteer cannot outbid her only Lord Riddle or Dumbledore could do something about it.

"Why?" Hermione asks defeated.

"Because I want to win." Black spits stepping closer. "And damn it if I have to say it but I will not support a cheat. So Granger whether you like it or not you are mine until the end of the Championships."

The chill runs along her spine, making her shiver as she runs a hand through her hair staring at the witch in front of her. She has no way out of this; she is stuck with Professor Black until the very end.

"We are going to train every day, Lupin will be taking over as DADA for the remainder of this semester, and we will practice every day. We won't stop until I am satisfied, your stuff is being moved into a conjoined room next to mine, we will live together; work together until the Championship cup is yours or your dead do you understand?"

"I'm moving?"

"Your all moving it's mandatory. Welcome Granger to the next few months of hell."

 _I am moving in with Professor Black… Someone help me._

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** So guys again a late post it's gone midnight letters are blurry and it's a normal post. So I will be back to double check tomorrow as always. Anyway more importantly Bellamione has landed people there's no escape for Hermione. Felt like an age since we've got here but here we are haha. Till next time guys.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five New Boundaries

**A/n:** Another upload another chapter to be uploaded. The amount of views on this story is just mind blowing I can't even thank you enough. So there's a new app out on pottermore where you can find out your patronus pretty damn awesome. I got a Siberian Cat very random but I'm happy with it. Loved to hear what you guys got.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty Five ~ New Boundaries_**

Staring longingly at the empty mattress, she tries not to let the frustration show or the tears fall. The chatting has stopped, the other girls watching her, waiting for her reaction. It is not them that makes the situation sink in nor her old empty bed.

The situation only becomes real when the house Elf finally looks her dead in the eye, a level gaze that she never expected from such a slight creature. A creature never looking into the eyes of his 'masters' now staring at her with a look of such understanding she wonders, if he knows more than she does.

"You're no longer here Miss," The house elf advises. "Your stuff has been moved to Professor Back's quarters."

With a click, his gone taking the last of her items with him, leaving her nothing but an empty bed. The girls are staring at her once more, wondering if she has perhaps finally broken. Perhaps she has, just not right now.

Turning on the spot, she heads to the door Ginny jogs to keep up with her as she descends the spiral staircase. She wishes the witch would not follow, she is not ready for company; she has just left hell and been handed to the devil herself.

"Hermione." Ginny breathes. "Let me walk you there."

"I'd rather be alone." Hermione answers not stopping.

"I think you'd rather know who's teaching who." Ginny says as they pass through the entrance.

"Not now."

A hand grabs her arm tugging her to a stop the force surprising Hermione. "Yes you do." Ginny says flatly.

"Alright," Hermione relents shaking her arm free. "You can walk me to hell."

"It's not that bad."

"It's not great either." Hermione snaps.

"Yes it is," Ginny insists stopping Hermione once more. "Get your head out of this funk; you have Professor Black training you. She volunteered most would kill for that."

"Why though, I want to know why."

"When you know let me know." Ginny smiles. "Look it's not the best situation but she chose you."

"I know." Hermione sighs rubbing her face before leaning against a wall. "Tell me."

Ginny smiles, relieved to steer the conversation away from Professor Black and onto something less likely to cause a fight. Hermione glances to the sky noting the time, wondering if Black will give her a curfew or let her wander freely.

"I spoke to the boys; they let me know the gossip." Ginny says with a smile. "I think you might find it surprising."

"Go ahead surprise me."

"Gladly, well Harry father James volunteered to train Harry, but only after Ron's mentor stepped forward."

"How do you know all this?"

"The twins eavesdropped." Ginny grins.

"After Black volunteered for you well it caused a moment of silence. Draco's mentor is Snape a surprise I know."

"Snape is Draco's god father." Hermione shrugs not hugely surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Anyway the most surprising was Ron's, it's Sirius Black."

"What?" Hermione stutters. "Why him?"

"I don't know." Ginny shrugs. "But he volunteered out of nowhere which led to James volunteering."

"I didn't know James was a volunteer." Hermione murmurs.

"Apparently so, he was helping in Hogsmead until an altercation meant he had to work from the offices."

Hermione remembers Tonks saying she had to break a fight up, Hermione never pressed the witch for any information at the time. She would bet any money that it was Sirius and James fighting, which means they might be carrying their hate to one another into the games. The news makes her wonder, is it Sirius that has been whispering in Ron's ear?

"I better go." Hermione says. "I might have a curfew."

Ginny laughs at the very thought as they walk, talking about Quidditch and the latest developments. Hermione tunes out her mind running over the scenario that Ron might be Sirius little puppet.

Pausing outside Professor Black's door Hermione wonders if she should knock or go straight in, she chooses the safe option and knocks. Feet patter towards the door, a squealing of a lock then a clunk as the door forcefully opens.

Blinking Hermione stares at the empty room, until someone clears their throat forcing her to look down at the elf. A smile graces elf lips as they nod cheerful of Hermione's appearance.

"Mistress has ordered Pinky too show Mistress Hermione around." Pinky greets cheerfully.

"Argument one." Ginny chuckles. "Good luck Hermione."

Groaning, Hermione watches Ginny wander away before turning back to the expectant gaze of Pinky. Smiling back, Hermione steps into the room the door shutting and locking behind her, skin crawling she looks around. It was not that long ago she was here drunk passed out on Professor Black's floor.

"This is the kitchen," Pinky begins pointing to the obvious kitchen. "This here is Mistress Black's room, she has warned should you touch or move any of her belongings she will deliver a cruel punishment."

Pinky squeaks the threat a shiver running through her tiny body as stares at Hermione in horror. Uncomfortable Hermione nods her head not sure what else she can do to reassure the little elf.

"I best not touch then." Hermione promises.

"Or move anything!" Pinky insist.

"Or move anything; it might be safer not to breathe." Hermione jokes.

"I wouldn't advise that, that would be very silly mistress!"

"It's a joke Pinky, relax and it's Hermione please."

"Of course Mistress Hermione."

"No just Hermione, no mistress please."

Two large eyes blink up at her not understanding the order. Releasing a breath, Hermione glances around the room, hoping to end the tour and remove the awkwardness.

"My bedroom?" Hermione asks hopefully.

"This way, that door there leads to the bathroom, would you like me to show you?"

"No I'll discover it later, I like a little mystery."

"I don't, Mystery is bad." Pinky whispers. "Mystery set fire to kitchen curtains Headmaster was not pleased."

"Are we talking about an elf?" Hermione questions.

"Mystery is a troublesome elf Mystery is not in your bathroom though, Mystery is folding laundry."

"Of course." Hermione nods. "But I wasn't on about… never mind my bedroom."

"This way."

Nodding, Hermione trails behind the elf, a door emerges out of the brickwork allowing Pinky to push it open and reveal a simple bedroom. A small smile graces Hermione's lips as she notices the Gryffindor banners lining the far wall, her items stacked away neatly into the cupboards and proud red duvet covers her single bed.

"Does Hermione approve?" Pinky asks quietly.

"It's brilliant thank you."

"Mistress Black will not approve of the banners." Pinky murmurs sadly.

"It'll be our little secret, don't worry Pinky she'll blame it on me."

"I cannot allow that…"

"It's an order Pinky, I insist." Hermione smiles. "Thank you for this."

"Miss Hermione is welcome. Some items I did not put away, I thought you may want to choose where they go."

"Very thoughtful."

"I will leave then Miss, if there's anything else?"

"No thank you Pinky you've done enough."

Smiling, Pinky vanishes with a pop allowing Hermione to scope out her new living quarters. Stepping fully into the room, it is all basic similar to the Gryffindor girl's room, she steps up to the few items left on the bed. Picking up the framed picture of her parents and her when she was younger, she places it on the windowsill next to the bed.

She takes a seat going through the items, a yoyo from her father, a slinky and her History of Hogwarts book, she flicks it open revealing the knife. Sighing, she closes the book slipping it under her bed along with her slinky. Playing with her yoyo she studies the little diary left on the bed, the pink cover, she has not read any in a long time. Placing the diary under her cushions, she glances around the room, the large mirror in the corner makes her frown, rising she grabs a blanket throwing it over mirror.

 _I cannot face mother just yet._ Walking back to her bed she takes a seat staring out to the sky a perfect view of the grounds. A door opens and closes, she does not budge merely studies the stars above even as the door to her room opens.

"Looks like you've made yourself at home." Black comments.

Glancing up, Hermione finds Black leaning in the doorway analysing the room with distaste. Sniffing Black rolls her shoulders before shrugging of her robe and throwing it on to a hook behind. The action is completely harmless, just an everyday action except Hermione finds it strangely personal. She looks away, feels as though she is evading Black's personal space. _She invited me here._

"What's wrong with the mirror sleeping beauty?" Black asks.

"If I'm sleeping beauty does that make you Maleficent?" Hermione wonders aloud.

"You tell me, do I scare you?" Black chuckles. "Seriously though you could make the mirror disappear."

"I know," Hermione acknowledges. "I just don't like mirrors watching me, always feel like you don't know what happening when you're not looking."

"Cheerful Granger, cheerful." Black snorts.

"You asked."

"And now I'm going to drink. I'm assuming Pinky has showed you around?"

"She did."

"Good, you still need to eat in the Great Hall however help yourself to what's in the cupboard." Black says.

Turning from the room, Black disappears into the kitchen the clunking of a glass-hitting worktop. Hesitating for a second, Hermione hops to her feet, following the sound to the kitchen to find Black pouring a fire whiskey.

Words on the tip of her tongue, Hermione flinches as Black hands her a glass out of nowhere, earning a smirk from the witch. _Did she just give me alcohol?_ Sniffing the liquid Hermione thrown at the smell of apple juice and the infuriating grin from the dark witch.

"Not getting you drunk pet, you might get frisky."

Blushing at the comment, Hermione filters to the side of the table settling on the chair as Black lounges in the kitchen flicking through paperwork. It is all strangely domestic; it puts Hermione on edge as Black scribbles notes on a pad flicking through her latest essays.

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"Next question." Black answers not looking up

Frowning Hermione considers her next question wondering where to take the conversation. There are so many things to ask where could she begin?

"What about Draco?" Hermione questions. "You promised…"

"What's that?" Black smirks eyes flashing dangerously. "What did the little canary say?"

"Nothing."

"I pretty sure I heard you croak something."

"I just assumed you were promised to help Draco you are his aunt."

"Hmm, assumed or overheard?" Black shakes her head throwing a paper on to the worktop. "Doesn't matter, what's done is done."

"Won't Riddle be angry?" Hermione asks.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Black smirks in response. "But to answer your question no, he was rather amused by the scenario. He always wanted to see who was better me or Snape and now we will find out."

"Isn't Draco upset?"

"Draco is many things but primarily not your concern." Black dismisses. "You have an American with an axe to grind to worry about."

"And my two best friends." Hermione sighs.

"Well I wouldn't say both of them, Potter does have some magical ability granted with the help of James he will be a strong opponent."

"Plus Ron has Sirius which means it's become a contestant now between two guys who can't get along."

"Who told you about Ron's mentor?" Black asks.

"News travels fast."

"Was it Nymphadora?"

"What no, I haven't spoken to Tonks since exiting the level."

"What did she pick pocket?"

Hermione turns cold, choosing to drink instead of answer she shrugs at Black is questioning gaze. The drink turns her throat dry as she wonders how Black always manages to catch her doing something. Hermione decides to throw the truth out.

"She stole my knife." Hermione shrugs.

Snorting, Black rolls her eyes sipping her drink. "I'll believe it when I see it. What was it a muggle pocket knife? Did she need to borrow your magnifying glass?"

"You asked." Hermione smiles in response.

"Coming from the student who summoned a book as a weapon."

"I won didn't I? The pen is mightier than the sword…"

"Oh Merlin spare me." Black sighs. "Just go to bed."

"Are you sending me to my room?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Fine." Hermione chuckles climbing to her feet.

Her empty glass floats to the sink as Black sets her work on the empty table spreading out the essays to mark. Hermione watches as the glass washes itself in the sink smiling at Black's careless display of magic before she concentrates on the work on the table. Digging into her pocket Black pulls out a pair of rimmed glasses setting them on her nose as she reads. Choking on thin air, Hermione tries not to stare at the sigh in front of her.

"What?" Black drawls not looking up.

"You wear glasses?" Hermione asks her voice squeaking.

"Sometimes," Black answers her quill flicking over the page. "Depends if I remember."

"Professor…" Hermione pauses to her room.

"Mmm?" Black asks engrossed in work.

"Will Ron be okay?"

Pausing, Black looks up turning to regard Hermione before pulling of her glasses to chew on the frame. Swallowing, Hermione tries to move her mind out the gutter grateful the witch cannot see inside her mind.

"Sirius wouldn't do anything right?"

"No more than anyone else." Black answers before sighing.

"You warned me to stay away from him, if Ron…"

"Granger," Black interrupts. "Concentrate on yourself."

"Why did you offer is this a ploy so Draco can win?" Hermione asks.

"Excuse me?" Black demands rising from her seat. "I think you should rethink that."

"How can I rethink it when all we ever do is argue? Hell you kicked me form your class."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours!" Hermione snaps.

"Mine? Well little miss perfect I think you forget someone's been holding back…"

"Because I don't want the world to know!"

"Tough shit!" Black snaps. "My whole reputation is on the line Granger, if you fail this I go down with you! Did that ever cross your mind? I'm not here as some stupid guided attempt so my nephew could win, if I were to do that then I would ensure you got my sister."

"Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione asks confused.

"No the other one." Black retorts angry. "Andy is a good witch, a great duellist but only when coaxed out of her little shell. Therefore, whether you like it or not you have me and I am plan on winning this. So you either get the thought in your head or you go and withdraw do you understand?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione considers the ideas that Black has just as much to lose as Hermione does. Still though the witch has hurt her so many times, she struggles to trust her.

"I don't trust you." Hermione whispers.

"I don't trust you so I guess that makes us even." Black replies harshly. "But I recognise talent and we are going to need to learn to trust one another. We have a month before the next level; I'm going to need your true potential here for it."

"You don't know what you're asking of me." Hermione stutters.

"We'll soon find out. Get some sleep we're up early, we have a lot to work on."

Turning Black heads back to the table taking a seat and slipping on her glasses see returns back to her work. Heading into her room, Hermione closes the door behind; lifting her wand, she goes to press it against her door.

"You dare charm my door Granger I will remove it!" Black shouts making Hermione jump.

Dropping her wand arm, Hermione slumps of course Black would not let her charm her door. Throwing her wand on to the table by the bed, she slips into her pyjamas before sliding under the sheets.

" _You can't trust her." Morgana's voice whispers through the room._

"I have no choice." Hermione sighs pulling out a book.

" _She is a Black, all the ones remaining are, none of them can be trusted."_

"What choice do I have?" Hermione demands the mirror.

" _Trust me…_ "

"You're dead." Hermione snaps angrily. "I need someone who can actually physically help me."

" _You're angry. But this doesn't change anything…"_

"Yes it changes everything." Hermione groans.

The door jolts open making Hermione jump a mile and lose her place in the book. Black stands in the doorway studying Hermione with scrutiny her eyes scanning the room.

"What?" Hermione asks.

"I heard talking."

"I'm reading out loud." Hermione says lifting the book. "What do you think I was doing?"

"I thought you might have snuck Tonks or the female Weasley."

"Ginny." Hermione reminds.

"When she becomes any good at something I will refer to her as such until then she remains mandatory." Black grumbles stepping into his room.

"I was reading out loud." Hermione restates.

"You changed the pitch of your voice?" Black asks in disbelief.

"It's a script." Hermione replies.

"What are you hiding?" Black demands stopping in front of the mirror.

Hermione's blood tingles she frowns before realising Black had used Homenum Revelio to see if anyone was in the room. Temper rising, Hermione shuts her book harshly Black raises an eyebrow.

"You don't trust me?"

"We've been through that." Black replies, rolling her eyes Hermione goes to retort. "One year of the championships, there was a student; they hailed him the chosen one, magical power one could only imagine…"

Frowning, Hermione wonders where the witch is going with this, when her eye catches the mirror. A cold chill runs down her spine as she recognises Morgana rising behind Black cold eyes studying the witch, Hermione could spot those eyes even through the blanket covering the mirror.

"He slept in the room with all his other house mates, the next morning he was found stabbed to death. No witnesses, no sound made, no one was ever accused of the murder."

"Why you telling me this?"

"That was during the second Championships, ever since then we have kept any who make it the knockout stage separate. For their own protection. You were allowed entry into my quarters by Pinky and only you and I can enter. Anyone else has to be invited in, there's a reason I cannot allow you to charm the door and that is for your protection, not because I feel like it."

Hermione does not know how to answer that her mouth runs dry even as she tries to turn away from the hand reaching out from the mirror. Licking her lips she tries not to panic as the hand grazes the back of Black's corset. Frowning, Black turns to regard the mirror reaching out she pulls the cover of the mirror releasing a gasp of surprise. Hermione lurches up from the bed, ready to intervene when Black turns around grinning.

"Wow have seen the bags under my eyes?" Black declares with a crooked grin. "Relax pet you're too tense."

"What…" Hermione breathes.

How can Black not see Morgana watching them both, how can her Professor not see Morgana smiling? Shaking her head, Black heads to the door.

"Sleep Granger," Black comments reaching the door. "We start training tomorrow; try not to read too loud."

Shutting the door, Hermione stares confused, she is losing it, she has officially lost it. Morgana is all part of imagination.

" _She thinks too highly of herself," Morgana comments. "If she thinks only you two can pass through her wards."_

Turning to the mirror Hermione gazes as Morgana's hand reaches out the mirror tugging the blanket back into place a single wink sent to Hermione. _I have lost it._

The door opens again making Hermione start as Black sticks her head in book in her other hand. She pauses regarding the covered mirror, shaking her head in mind wonder.

"You've got problems Granger, it's a freaking mirror." Black says throwing the tomb on Hermione's bed. "Bit of light reading for you."

The door slams shut, Black heading back to her table, the only sound of Morgana's laughter ringing in the room. Heart beating Hermione picks up the tomb wondering just what Black has in stall for them.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Panting, Hermione holds her chest hoping to prevent her heart from breaking free and spilling all over the floor. She can imagine it would leave quite a mess, sweat drips down the back of her neck as she counts to ten in her mind. She feels sick, as though she is going to hurl at any moment as Black wanders back and forth.

"You dropped your defence." Black informs her.

"How is this possible?" Hermione whispers pressing her head against the cold surface. "I don't understand."

"You think because both my nieces have trained you in hand to hand combat that you're good enough? Who do you think taught them?"

"You taught Nymph?" Hermione asks getting to her wobbly feet.

"I taught them all, the first Championships brought one thing to light quite clearly. In a fight, people play dirty. I was Lord Riddle's test dummy. We learnt self-defence from the best when I made head auror I made it mandatory. What was it you said to me without a wand a witch or wizard is powerless?"

"Something like that." Hermione breathes.

"Well in theory you should never be without a wand. Theory becomes quite tiring. Again."

"I don't know if I can." Hermione says.

"This is your first day and you're throwing into the towel."

"Wasn't what I was expecting."

"Boohoo."

Preparing herself, Hermione raises both her arms as Black stalks in front of her, heart beating heavily against her chest. Licking her lips, she waits for Black to strike. The kick directed to her face blocked; she barely reflects the punch and misses the kick to her side. She hits the ground with a thud, breath knocked out of her.

"Pathetic."

Pushing to her feet, Hermione ignores the grin and concentrates. Lashing out, her right arm hits Black's defence, pain spasms down the side of her arm, she dodges the elbow aimed for her face. Reflects the kick to the chest and strikes with her own kick, it hits mid-air as Black slips to the floor and swipes her feet out from under her.

Smack, she hits the ground again dust kicked up. Groaning she pushes to her feet once more not willing to be out done, she considers her options. Black is quick with her kicks, licking her lips she studies Black's posture. _Damn she looks good…_ Shaking her head she ignores that piece of information, ignores the fact Black is wearing slacks and still looks ravishing.

 _Ravishing?_ Groaning, Hermione counts in her mind as Black kicks come in a flurry, each on blocked she flinches with each hit trying to spot a weakness. Twirling, Hermione takes Black by surprise throwing a jab into Black's side and hitting solid muscle, Black merely tenses at the hit. Not put off, Hermione swipes again her elbow directed for Black's face.

A hand curls around her bicep tugging, and throwing her off balance. Stumbling her knees hit the ground, one hand preventing her face from hitting the mud. Her right arm held behind her back, Black leaning against her.

"Nearly." Black breathes in her ear. "Not bad Granger."

"You kicked my arse."

"It could have been worse." Black smirks, her breath ghosting over Hermione's neck making her shiver. "Feel better?"

"You're kidding right?" Hermione asks struggling against the hold.

Chuckling, Black release her arm allowing her to fall flat against the ground, grumbling Hermione jumps to her feet prepared, only to find Black transfiguring her slacks into her normal corset. Throwing Hermione her wand Black draws her own, raising her eyebrow at Hermione's dumbstruck face.

"We're duelling now?" Hermione asks confused.

"That was warm up pet; we both had pent up frustration thought it would help get rid of some of it. Now you're going to show me the basics, I need to see what damage Snape has done."

"He's a good teacher."

"Very defensive, just a teacher?"

"What you implying?" Hermione demands.

"I'm implying, is he a teacher or a good friend."

"His both actually."

Black regards her silently before shaking her head, "Why is he?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why is he a good friend?"

"Because he is." Hermione answers stupidly.

"Same way my sister is and Nymph is?"

"Are we training or not?" Hermione questions.

"Of course, you know for this to work we both need to have some sort of faith in each other."

"You just beat the crap out of me." Hermione reminds.

"And you tried the very same. Now show me your patronus lets start somewhere."

Aching in places she never knew existed Hermione treks back to the school, leaving their training area behind as Black sets up for the next day. Taking a sip of water, she feels sweat drip down her back the worrying part is this is the first day of training.

"You look like crap." A voice calls out.

"I feel like death warmed up." Hermione answers stretching her muscles.

"I can see that," Raven answers mooching over. "Want some chocolate?"

"If you have any."

"Always have chocolate spare in case of Dementors." Raven says handing Hermione a bar.

Nodding her thanks, Hermione eagerly unwraps the dairy goodness before taking a bite. Leaning against the nearest wall Hermione releases a tired breath knowing she has some studying to do before she can even dream of going to bed.

"How's it going?" Raven asks.

"She kicked my arse in every aspect."

"Hell hath no fury like my aunt's rage."

"I've never duelled anyone like her." Hermione mutters.

"She's almost impossible to predict isn't she?"

"Almost, she is."

"You learn some mannerisms everyone has a tick you just have to learn them."

"Well I have a lot of time to do that." Hermione answers.

Smirking, Raven watches students mull around as Hermione devours her chocolate bar, enjoying the silence. Black wanders past sparing them both a look before throwing Hermione her book and continuing inside.

"She's not even broken a sweat." Hermione whispers.

"You just have to try. You know she's going to play you right." Raven asks.

"What you mean?"

"Well come on, she knows you don't reveal your true potential, she's going to play on it, going to mess with you until you do reveal it. She is good like that, good at getting in people's head. They used to call her the breaker of oaths."

"Breaker of oaths?"

"When she was an Auror, when dealing with a particular criminals who most couldn't break they would send my aunt in, leave them with her for a while, and let them sweat it out. She would snap them eventually make them spill their secrets. Where my aunt is concerned she always gets what she wants."

Swallowing, Hermione feels the chocolate churn in her stomach, wondering if she made an error of judgement. Was this all some big game by Black to get Hermione's secret, to learn Hermione's past, would the witch really suffer if Hermione failed. With a reputation as fierce as Black's Hermione doubts it would be possible to ruin the witch's history.

"She given you a descent answer as to why she picked you?"

"Not really." Hermione answers.

"You know who everyone else has right?"

"I heard your dad…"

"His no dad of mine." Raven interrupts.

"I heard Sirius chose Ron."

"Yeah causes that's not odd at all!" Sighing, Raven rubs her eyes. "Whatever I've got work, if your ever free we could chill out. Away from my aunt beating the crap out of you and my useless father."

"Sounds good Raven." Hermione smiles, bidding the witch farewell.

Trudging back to the castle, Hermione waves hello to Lupin as he teaches with a smile on his face, a new suit on the class listening to his every word. Stepping into the hospital, she walks flicking through the book Black passed to her stopping at the end of Neville's bed.

Closing the book she looks up, her heart jumps to her throat as the book tumbles from her hands hitting the floor. She spins around the hospital searching for Neville, a cold sweat making her nervous.

"Neville?" Hermione calls staring at all the empty beds. "NEVILLE!"

Her voice echoes around the room, as full panic sets in where is he. Had something happened? Did something happen to Neville and they forgot to tell her? She was not immediate family, why didn't they tell something happened.

"Miss Granger?" Pomfrey calls rushing into the room.

"Where is he? Where's Neville?" Hermione demands.

"I thought you knew." Pomfrey says calmly. "Professor Black said she would tell you."

"Tell me what, what happened?"

"His been transferred to St Mungos."

A stilled breath escapes her cold lips as the realisation crashes into her they won. They had managed to send Neville to St Mungos with both his parents possibly never waking up.

"She didn't tell you?" Pomfrey asks sadly.

"No, when did he go? Today? Tell me it was today."

"The other night, we wanted less fuss, it'll be better for him under constant supervision."

"How long has this idea been going around?"

"At least a week, I wanted to tell you but I was assured someone else would."

"Thank you," Hermione sighs stepping back from the witch she collects her book. "I understand."

"I'm sorry dear."

Turning, she heads to her new room, feeling numb barely registers the path she takes until she enters the room and shutting the door behind her. Black's room is empty the witch still to return she sinks against the counter tears springing down her face. Why did they not tell her?

It is late when Black returns entering the dark room and tripping on something. Cursing, she lights the room finding Hermione's book abandoned on the floor she collects it throwing on to the table with a bang she turns to the kitchen only to jump.

"Granger!" Black hisses. "The hell you doing sitting in the dark?"

Nursing her drink, Hermione studies the witch over the rim of her glass, watching Black as she shuffles out of her robe.

"Well? Don't get ideas you can leave your crap lying around…"

"When were you going to tell me?" Hermione demands.

"Is that my whiskey?" Black questions.

"When were you going to tell me?" Hermione questions rising to her feet.

"Tell you what?" Black wonders.

"About Neville?" Hermione hisses slamming her glass against the counter. "You're spewing shit about truth and you hide that from me."

"Calm down," Black warns. "I did not hide it from you I just declined to share it with you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I knew this is how you would react."

"I had a right to know!" Hermione insists.

"A right yes, but a need to know, not exactly. If I had told you would have fought tooth and nail to keep him here."

"His my friend, my responsibility." Hermione shouts. "His safe with me."

"No he is better at St Mungos with help."

"I can help him!"

"Like you helped your mother?" Black demands.

"That is uncalled for," Hermione hisses. "You don't know crap about my family."

"I know enough to tell you none of this is in your control. None of it is your responsibility. Neville is in that bed because of his father's mistakes, because of his mistakes. You should let the sodding idiot die for daring to flaunt a sick man."

A hand lashes out, aiming to slap the aristocrat face, only for an iron grip to grab her wrist forcing her backwards into the cabinets. Black glaring at her, panting Hermione tries to break from the grip.

"This is not your fault." Black repeats calmer. "DO you hear me?"

"I should have been told." Hermione snaps.

"I was going to but I need you focussed, Neville isn't going anywhere. His safe where he is and I cannot risk anything distracting you."

"His my friend." Hermione protests.

Black smiles, relaxing her grip but not releasing Hermione making the witch accurately aware of how close they are. Heart beats for an entirely different reason as Black sighs.

"You should have told me." Hermione breathes.

"Yes I should have but I didn't."

There is no regret in her actions, making Hermione pull away from the grip; stalking past to her bedroom, she shuts the door. Throwing herself onto her bed, she curls into a ball, listening as Black pauses on the other side of her door, wondering if she should follow before moving away.

" _Never trust a Black."_ Morgana warns.

Closing her eyes, Hermione knows she cannot get near Neville not now, they will only let family visit now. Curling into a ball, she cries silently into her pillow, never feeling more alone than right now.

* * *

 **A/n:** Just a quick note obviously there's no mention of Bellatrix wearing glasses but I had an image pop into my head and I had to put it in. Hence Bellatrix can sometimes where glasses. Like I said another chapter, another late update should really try to update earlier. Anyway Bellamione is beginning people I'm so excited. I'm going to curl up and sleep till next week, till the next update I wish you all a lovely weekend. Take care...


	37. Chapter Thirty Six Training

**A/n:** So this story never seems to be ending haha, on a more serious note the last few chapters may feel as though they're dragging but they are filler chapters, I can't just throw the girls together and pretend everything is fine. A forewarning I am away again in October I shall warn you ahead of time.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains scenes of violence some may find disturbing. There are mentions of child abuse at the end of the chapter skip if you this will upset you.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _Chapter Thirty Six ~ Training_

The next few days of training, they spent mostly in silence, the only noise from Black as she ordered Hermione to perform different spells. Every time Hermione tried to bridge the gap, the memory of the betrayal makes her stop and her mind retreat to safety. She spends most her free time in the Great Hall or the Library depending upon who eats at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny her only remaining friend along with Luna who would join her in the library. Many Gryffindor's seeing her choice of mentor as a betrayal it brought an unneeded headache. Her lack of sleep not helping with her mood, dreams of Black betraying her in the last level, Draco standing over her laughing.

Morgana whispering distrust in her ear begins to weigh her down, so she finds herself outside on her day off enjoying the solace it brought. No homework or essays to distract her; she spent most her time sitting by the lake throwing stones into the tranquil water.

She kept an eye on the time planning to meet Raven for a chat seeing as Tonks has vanished for a few days with work commitments. At five minutes to three she rises stiff legged from the ground, dusting mud from her bum she treks towards Raven's tent looking forward to seeing the witch.

Voices catch her attention she pauses wondering if she should continue, she recognises one of them to be Sirius Black. With a bad feeling, she follows the voice, throat constricting she strains to hear them. With a frown, she steps closer to a hedge hiding her from view from Sirius Black talking heatedly to another hidden behind a tree.

"It's simple, what are you finding so hard?" Sirius demands. "You said you could do this and you disappoint me. You just have to distract her, do what you must. You promised me you could do it."

"I know what I said."

Hermione swallows as Raven shuffles forward arms folded in discomfort she brushes hair out of her eyes before staring dead fast at the lake. Sirius scoffs shaking his head in annoyance before throwing his hands up in mild wonder.

"Then what's the problem?" Sirius demands.

"It's not that easy." Raven replies stiffly.

"It's not difficult, you boast about how good you are, how hard is it to sleep with the know it all?"

"She's not interested." Raven grinds out.

"She isn't or you're not?"

"I don't feel right doing this," Raven snaps. "I wanted to spend time with you; I don't want these stupid terms and conditions. You asked me to sleep with a minor."

"I asked you to distract her, make sure she loses. I need Ron to win; I thought you would not want your friend to get hurt? What's the point spiking the drinks if you don't take advantage of it?"

"My aunt was there."

"So? Bella is too smart for her own good, bed Granger or break her heart. Or she will break in the next round do you understand?"

"Dad, please."

"I'm trying to protect her, she's too stubborn to leave on her own, and I promised Ron I would make her see sense. So I ask you now make her see sense."

Darting into cover, Hermione shrinks into the bush, covering herself with a disillusionment charm just in time as Sirius storms past. He pauses glancing around in confusion, turning he stares right at her, heart beating wildly she prays he continues. A shake of the head Sirius turns and carries on stalking towards the castle.

Numb, Hermione stumbles forward, she feels almost sick, violated in the worst way. They tried to use her, tried to get close to her to break her heart just so Ron could win. Stepping away, she heads back to the castle, wiping the tears away furiously.

"Hermione?" Raven calls.

Not acknowledging the call, Hermione forces one foot in front of the other until a hand grabs her arm forcing her around to face the startled witch. Yanking her arm free Hermione glares at the witch refusing to cry in front of the auror.

"How much did you hear?" Raven asks not bothering to play dumb.

"Enough." Hermione spits furious. "You used me?"

"No,"

"No? You're seriously lying to me?"

"I'm, look it started that way but…"

"Oh no don't you dare say you have feelings!" Hermione scoffs in disgust running her hands through her wild hair.

"I do alright, it wasn't fair. I couldn't do it."

"Your actions say otherwise."

"Hey, if I wanted to I could have." Raven snaps angrily.

"What with me drugged? You're no better than your lousy father, I'm glad you're spending time together you can realise how much of a prick he is."

"Don't talk shit about my father!" Raven growls. "You don't know him."

"I don't know you either. I thought I did, but now I realise you're just a slut putting out for your dad."

Raven gasps as though slapped taking a step back she closes her eyes trying to control her emotions. Licking her lips Hermione blinks back tears, she was such a fool she should never have trusted Raven.

"Let me explain." Raven tries again.

"Ah Raven," Professor Black's voice calls making Raven turn to the approaching Professor and Hermione turn her back. "Still sulking Granger, fair enough. Raven I need a chat about a particular volunteer."

"Not now." Raven demands.

"Yes now, I'm not a lady of leisure now. What is this a lovers tiff?" Black questions noticing the tension.

"Please Bella, not now." Raven begs.

"What's going on what did you do?"

"Yeah Raven; why not fill your aunt in?" Hermione suggests turning to them both.

"Fill me in what? Raven?" Black wonders glancing between the witches.

"You never knew? Hell what am I saying you might even be involved wouldn't be the first time you kept something from me." Hermione grinds out.

"She doesn't know." Raven says stepping closer to Hermione. "Please I can explain."

"I want to know." Black insists. "Someone spill now."

Raven shakes her head begging Hermione not to say anything, shaking her head Hermione turns from the begging eyes before looking back.

"Please 'Mione just a few minutes." Raven begs.

Sighing, Hermione turns away a hand grasping her arm she shrugs it off glaring at the witch, she so wants to hit. Betrayal making her want to be sick to say screw the world and exit the Wizarding world for good.

"Don't touch me," Hermione hisses. "I should have listened, should never trust a Black."

With those words she turns, heading towards Hogwarts not wanting to deal with anybody else tonight.

"Hermione!" Raven starts after her.

"Let her go," Black orders preventing Raven from following. "And tell me what mess you got yourself in."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Hot water pours over her, steam encasing the room, making the outside world disappear behind a curtain of vapour leaving her left alone under the shower. With a shaky hand, she turns off the shower, stepping out the bath and settling on to the side of the tub staring at the large bathroom belonging to Professor Black.

She couldn't return to Gryffindor the fat lady wouldn't let her past, no longer welcome, she had to retire to Black's room thankfully the witch still absent at the time. Now though she hears movement in the other room, Black pottering around waiting to spring a trap on her exit. She does not know how long she has hidden in the bathroom, only disturbed by the wrap of knuckles against wood.

"You can't hide in there forever, others need the loo," Black advises. "Come out before you shrivel up."

Rolling her eyes Hermione dries not wanting to face Black with nothing but a towel on she slips into some slacks and loose top. With her towel she dries her hair wanting to forgo using magic needing something for her hands to do, she finally unlocks the door. Taking a moment before stepping out into the room, automatically searching out Black.

She finds the witch on the sofa sipping wine another glass sitting on the table, frowning Hermione steps closer to the table eyeing the glass suspiciously.

"Raven told me what happened, after some persuasion on my side." Black says not looking up from her magazine. "We need to talk now sit."

"I don't want."

"It wasn't a request." Black says looking up. "Sit and drink."

"I'm underage."

Black shrugs at the mention before frowning. "Where did you get that scar?"

Looking down, Hermione realises her top has ridden up to expose her ribs as she dried her hair. Blushing, she pulls her top down casting a spell to dry her hair before slipping into the seat and taking a sip of wine. Exhausted she waits for the barrage of questions from Black waiting for the witch to demand answers.

Licking her lips Hermione winces at the bitter taste placing the glass on the table, she cracks her neck too tired to bother with a lie. She waits patiently for Black to start, frustrated as the witch continues to flick through her magazine not looking up.

"I spoke to Raven," Black begins folding the magazine away. "She explained what happened."

Hermione waits for the excuse for the niece to come waits for Black to excuse her niece's behaviour and plead on behalf of the auror.

"She's a stupid girl." Black shakes her head. "How many times we warned her Sirius only cares about himself, but it explains a few things. Which means one thing…"

"That is?" Hermione questions.

"We need to address our strategy, Sirius is out to win and his willing to burn any bridge do so. This is becoming an ancient fight between friends which we were aware, but now we know just how far his willing to go. The worrying part is he knows you're a potential threat."

"What are you saying?" Hermione asks not following.

"Keep up Granger, do you want to win this or not? I need to know."

"I ugh." Hermione sighs rubbing her face. "Is it worth it?"

Hermione expects anger, annoyance from the witch who put her reputation on the line, but merely receives a smile response. Sitting up, Black stares into her wine considering the question.

"Honestly I don't know," Black answers running her finger along the glass. "It's the hardest thing you will ever do; you will lose everything you love in return for hollow wealth and fame. People will scream your name because they think you are some sort of hero, but there is no such thing. I beat my friends out of greed. You however, you are not me."

Black's eyes captures Hermione's, stealing the young witch's breath as they gaze at one another. Hermione sees the living ghosts inside the older witch's eyes memories running on repeat regret living and breathing.

"I would do it all again how could I not? It would be an insult to everyone else if I regretted my actions, but we are not the same Granger. You did not enter for grandeur, you didn't stay in for greatness, you remained because they asked you too. You are not here seeking glory or fame, so I am going to ask you." Black says standing up and coming to rest in front of Hermione. "Do you want this; the world is against you for being a muggleborn. The Championships are fixed, and you have enemies so ask yourself are you willing to show the world your true self? To show them your not afraid and just what they are messing with?"

"You're not angry?" Hermione asks.

"I want you Granger," Black says making Hermione's skin tingle. "The real you to make an appearance to prove to the world that you can do this."

"What do you get out of this?" Hermione asks.

"You don't understand," Black shakes her head.

"Explain it to me." Hermione pleads.

Looking away, Black considers her words tapping her finger against the glass before placing the drink on the table and regarding Hermione once more. Folding her hands together, she pushes the hair out of her face a sigh escaping her lips.

"The magic surrounding you is intense," Black says quietly. "I don't understand it; I have never seen anything like it. Many can sense it but not understand where it comes from. As for Black's, well we are different. You are right we cannot be trusted, a Black will always sniff out power whether through marriage or an allegiance it is perhaps are biggest flaw. You confuse me, I cannot even explain the power I feel from you and you have such control its mind blowing. I am a Professor things interest me and it's in my nature to follow them to understand."

"So you're doing this for my magic?"

"Yes," Black answers honestly. "Granger should you ignore what you have there is a very high chance that it will consume leading you to expel magic in any way possible or result in you taking a substance to hide it."

Licking her lips, Hermione stares into her glass wondering feeling the bitterness from earlier seeping in, the betrayal from Ron and Raven sinking in. Neville is gone, under the best care, there is nothing to lose in this, and the world already has it out for her.

 _Yes…_ The voice whispers through her mind making her jolt in shock, spilling her drink on her knee and Black to start next to her. Curious Black passes her a tissue studying her with a raised eyebrow. _Show the world what a muggleborn can do. Destroy the stereotypes and reveal to the world that magic is magic._

"Alright?"

"Just a shiver." Hermione answers with a smile, shivering from Morganas voice.

 _Come talk to me._

"Training tomorrow?" Hermione asks downing her drink.

"Yes," Black nods. "You doing this?"

"I think so. See you in the morning."

She rises from her chair aware of Black watching her leave as she enters her room, shutting the door softly behind her. Taking a deep breath, she walks over to the mirror, before pulling the blanket away and revealing her Morgana watching her with a smile.

" _My dear," Morgana greets._

With a flick of her wrist, a shiver runs through Hermione as Morgana casts a spell sealing the room from prying ears. Swallowing at the display of magic Hermione, how can the dead cast magic? How is this possible?

" _It is about time we spoke." Morgana says softly. "Mother to daughter."_

"How?" Hermione questions glancing at the door.

" _Even in death magic will live," A smile graces perfect lips. "Your professor is right. You must try."_

"You said…"

" _I am aware, never trust a Black but learn from her, she does, I admit have a good understanding of magic. She is drawn to your magic she is yours to control. She ignored her blood to train you; it shows she is not as blinded as some. Learn and show the world what you can do."_

"I thought I was meant to be hiding?"

" _They already know you are a threat, we will show them just what a threat you are. This is only for a short time; sometimes the only way to help others is by ending them."_

"I won't hurt my friends."

" _You sentiments are noble, if not foolish for they will hurt you. Greed will corrupt them; do not let them win by playing with your heart. Now I need to go."_

"What why?" Hermione asks.

" _I am needed elsewhere, something is going on I can feel it…" A smile as a hand presses to the glass. "I am always with you though, in there."_

Hermione clutches her heart, as Morgana nods in approval. Pressing her hand against the glass, heat seeps into her palm a grin forming on Morgana's face.

" _I am always with you; I am a part of you. We are one; never forget this. I will return shortly, until then my daughter I want to hear from you by your actions. You will never disappoint me, do you understand."_

"Why does this feel like a good bye?"

" _A week to me could be a year to you; Death has plans as do I. Be safe."_

Swallowing, Hermione watches Morgana morph into nothing leaving only her reflection to stare back at her. Sighing, Hermione retreats to her bed sliding under the covers a sense of loneliness and overwhelming feeling of purpose making her mind click. She will aim to win, to prove she is not the person the world think she is.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"Yes," Black shouts from the side. "Keep the charm."

Not taking her eyes of the charm, she deflects the incoming attack, preparing her attack in return, she springs her stupefy narrowly avoiding Black's face. A smile breaks on Black's face despite the attack. Their spells engage the ground rumbles sweat slipping down Hermione's back making her right foot slip on the floor.

"All of you Granger! Same as the other day!" Black orders.

Fighting back her smile, Hermione wonders how they got to this point. Three days since her chat with Morgana, they have done nothing but train, more bruises on her body than she has ever had. Black a fearsome duellist pushing Hermione to her limit and forcing her control to break. Black hoping for a repeat from the other day hoping Hermione will exit her shell.

"You going to smile when Ronald lifts the cup?" Black taunts.

Angry Hermione lashes out once more, the ground splitting, tearing into Black's spell and throwing the witch of balance. Laughing in glee, Black shifts, snapping their duel and attacking once more, forcing Hermione into defence.

"Pathetic."

"Why use more magic," Hermione grunts out deflecting the barrage of hexes. "When my opponent is mediocre."

"Expulsio."

A blast throws her backwards, her elbows digging painfully into dirt, air knocked out of her, she rolls jumping to her feet. Reacting with a flourish of spells.

"Deprimo, Confringo, VIX!" Hermione shouts, a fire whipping through the air.

Black smirks at the firestorm water shooting from her wand and wrapping around the wind of fire a battle ensuing between two elements.

"Immobulus!" Black fires.

Ducking, Hermione curses as the spell clips her leg making her collapse to the ground and her ball of fire lose momentum, slowly destroyed by the water.

"Give up now pet, no point wasting my time." Black laughs.

"Impervius." Hermione whispers.

The water explodes raining down on Black and causing a shriek of shock, pressing her hand to her leg, Hermione removes the spell. Jumping to her feet, she pivots, wand aimed high, eyes alight she attacks once more. A stupefy clipping Blacks arm making her curse and react. Violently. A hex hits Hermione dead in the chest and she doubles over in pain.

"Salvio Hexia," Hermione breathes getting to her feet.

"Reducto." Black mimes.

The spell leaps and bounds from Black's wand, Hermione sees it coming, heading straight for her. She lurches forward, her feet forcing her to move.

"Impedimenta," Black hisses.

The spell strikes her side just as the reducto explodes the ground behind her throwing her forward. Black flinching on instinct, her wand moving to protect herself to throw Hermione off from the collision course. _Wingardium Leviosa_ Hermione casts, the spell hitting Black and forcing her upwards into the air just as Hermione hits the ground her back grazing Black's feet.

"Granger!" Black shouts in annoyance.

Groaning, Hermione rolls on to her side, dirt raining down on her from the explosion, her chest heaving as Black floats above her. Despite the burn in her chest, Hermione grins as Black angrily swipes for her wand, just as Hermione removes the levitation spell taking Black by surprise.

With a flash Black hits the ground next to her with a thud, a curse escaping lips as Black rolls to her side. In seconds Black is above her, wand raised making Hermione blink in confusion.

"No duel is over until your opponent is disarmed, knocked out or dead." Black says with a menacing smile.

"I won." Hermione says breathless.

"Did you?" Black asks wand pressed against Hermione's neck.

"I think so." Hermione grins her wand pressed against the witch's stomach.

Black rolls her eyes, as Hermione licks her dry lips eyeing the destroyed duelling area with a raised eyebrow. Smoke billowing into the air, a small fire in the corner, Hermione's whole body aches not helped by Black pressing against her, although the feeling not entirely uncomfortable.

"You still holding back but you are improving."

"Is that your way of saying I won?"

"You didn't win." Black grumbles running a hand through her long hair.

"I think I did."

"Rictusempra."

"No."

A laugh bursts from Hermione lips as a tickling sensation forces her body to lurch and her hand to drop her wand. She tries to fight it until she catches sight of Black's grin, a breath-taking grin that makes the tickling worth it. With a flick of her wand, Black ends her torment, leaving Hermione breathless beneath her.

"I won." Black hisses in Hermione's ear.

"For now." Hermione breathes, watching the shiver run through Black.

Her heart beats erratically, her skin on edge, she fears Black might feel her heart pounding. She swallows as Black leans backwards resting on her knees as she surveys the damage to the arena. _She is beautiful._

"Better get this cleaned up." Black says rising to her feet, she offers her hand. "It's will do for now. Get cleaned up, I'll fix this."

Nodding, Hermione wanders over to her belongings as Black fixes the room, grabbing a bottle water she drinks greedily, dropping some on to the back of her neck. She closes her eyes, resting as Black tidies their mess. Each Champion given their own arena to train in, protected by wards allowing only those designated to enter.

"LIAR!" A roar breaks outside.

Rising to her feet, Hermione drops the bottle, heading to the sound of shouting outside their area. Black trailing behind, she steps out into the daylight, a loud of clang making her wince. Anxious she steps closer to the noise, noticing the American Champion standing toe to toe with the Beauxbaton student.

"You stay away bitch!" The American threatens.

"I can't hear zu through your annoying accent."

"Let's make it clear you touch my stuff I will chop your hands off in the next level. Understand?"

"There's no need to fight, honest mistake." A voice interrupts a boy stepping between the two girls.

"Get out my face Arty I will curse you." The American threatens.

"Hayley, please." The man pleads.

"Control this animal please." The Beauxbaton requests.

A spell erupts from the wand, striking the man down, the Beauxbaton student reacts instantly a duel engaging as volunteers rush to control the two duelling students. Reaching for her wand, Hermione goes to interfere when Black grabs her hand dragging her away. Spluttering, Hermione wants to go back to help, but Black is dragging her back towards the school away from the fight breaking out.

"Shouldn't you break that up?" Hermione asks.

"I cannot, once I am elected a Champion I cannot become involved in another Champions business for fear of sabotage unless a life is threatened. Effectively I am powerless."

~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Stretching her leg, Hermione works the kink her work displayed in front of her quill abandoned and Black shuffling around in the background. Placing her foot on the floor, she chews the end of her quill as a knock at the door makes her pause. Black reaches the door, wand hand free; she opens the door to the flash of ginger, a scared smile offered by Ginny.

"Hey," Ginny greets. "Hermione in?"

Hermione snorts at the question waving to Ginny who smiles in relief stepping forward except Black does not move.

"Professor," Hermione sighs.

"What you want ginger?" Black asks.

"To study, you can't keep her prisoner."

"Stretch your arms."

"Seriously, Hermione she being serious or what?"

"Sooner you do it the quicker it'll be over." Hermione advises.

Sighing, Ginny lifts her arms, Black's hand sliding over her frame searching for any hidden items before double-checking with magic. Nodding satisfied, Black shifts aside allowing Ginny to enter the room placing her books on the table next to Hermione. Settling into the seat opposite, Ginny eyes Black-sitting inches away from them flicking through a book.

"She's staying?" Ginny asks.

"It's my room." Black retorts. "Besides, you might still try to kill Granger."

"Why would I do that?" Ginny questions.

"You tell me,"

"Because my brother is in the championships you think I'm going to try and help him?" Ginny says with disgust.

"So you thought about it?" Black demands.

"I'm not going to kill 'Mione, I need her help with potions."

"Love you too Ginny," Hermione chuckles.

Shaking her head, Hermione helps the witch with her potions ignoring the jibes from Black who watches from the sidelines. Hermione takes small comfort in the fact Black seems serious about keeping her safe, although she tries not to read too much into it. It is only when curfew hits does Black kick Ginny from the room.

"Thank you." Hermione says collecting her things.

"For what?" Black asks confused, looking up from her book.

"For letting her stay so long."

Shrugging Black ends the conversation by heading to the bathroom; Hermione decides to call it a night, heading to her bedroom to read. Half way through her second page her eyes slip shut her book dropping to the floor with a silent thud.

Rinsing her hair, Bella takes a breath the heat from the shower helped to relax some of the tension in her shoulders but not all of it. The towel lies in wait for her hanging over the edge of the draining bath she takes a few minutes regarding herself in the mirror.

" _For the contestant, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts. We have eleven volunteers for her mentor. If there are no more, no one else to add then the most suitable mentor will be drawn. Any objections from the board?"_

 _A shake of the head as Lord Riddle watches on with mild interest, Dumbledore sitting next to him smiling pleasantly. She spots Andy sitting on edge fingers crossed, Lupin her support watching with rapid interest as the adjudicator nods acceptingly. Bella stands rising from her seat with elegance and grace her mother would be proud of an atmosphere drawn to her that her father would approve of._

" _Professor Black, is there something you would like to add?"_

 _All eyes turn to her, Lord Riddle shifting in his seat, watching her with mild interest. She can feel Andy's eyes boring into her, can feel the Malfoys sitting nearby smirking and Snape scrutinising her. She knows the Potions Master has put his name in for Granger, knows exactly who has stepped in for the witch._

" _Professor?" The adjudicator asks again._

" _Granger's mine." The words slip between her lips making Riddle twitch in his seat._

" _I'm sorry?" The adjudicator repeats._

" _Granger, I volunteer for her mentor." A gasp from behind, Cissy dropping her perfect pose for a second._

" _Professor? Are you sure?"_

" _Any opposition from the board?" Bella asks turning to her mentor expecting hate but only finding a curious gaze._

" _None at all." Riddle answers a hint of worry in his tone only her trained ear can pick up._

" _Good," Bella smiles stiffly sparing Andy one look. "Granger is mine."_

" _Agreed." The goblet spinning the names spits out Grangers into the old hands of the adjudicator. "Hermione Granger is now your Champion._

 _She spares no speech stepping from the stalls and heading towards the exit, she has much to plan. Soon Granger will learn, she will not take the news lightly, she must get the house elves moving, prepare the training and somehow teach Granger._

" _How could you Bella?" Cissy demands storming after her._

 _She has just done the unthinkable, volunteered to train Granger, chose a mud… muggleborn over her own nephew. Went against her best friend and mentor wishes all for a muggleborn. What is she thinking?_

" _Bella! Answer me." Cissy snaps grabbing her arm._

 _She flexes her muscle beneath the hand a silent warning for Cissy to back down, she lets go of her arm, but not before a final squeeze._

" _I'm sorry Cissy,"_

" _Sorry? He's your nephew, you going to allow him to continue without a mentor for filth?"_

" _Snape will make a fine mentor."_

" _I want you, what am I going to tell him… You got him this far."_

" _I will not aid a cheat." Bella replies angrily._

" _I don't even recognise you anymore. You lost everything once I stayed through it all with you, now I cannot. You are on your own Bella." With a final shake of her head, Cissy walks away._

Sighing, Bella winces; her hand traces the red blossoming bruise on her abdomen a gift from Granger during their duel. The witch managed to get the upper hand, managed to break through her defence and get a direct hit. She would never say it aloud, but she is proud of Granger and amazed at the amount of power the witch has.

Wrapping the towel around her, she exits the bathroom, finding the kitchen empty she knows Granger has retired for the night. She dresses quietly; slipping into her nightie, she checks the door, tapping her wand to the charms to ensure their safety.

She remembers the death at the time, the death of the student in the second championships, many tend to forget but she never did. An auror at the time and volunteer, they charged her with inspecting the murder. Mad Eye told her not to speak a word as they bundled the body into a blanket, hiding it from view. Not to speak to the world it would bring too many repercussions, but she knew; knew who was responsible for the death of the student.

A single stab wound straight to the heart, she would think nothing of it, if it were not for the peculiar marks left by the knife. Nor the five glasses left out, she had seen the knife that could leave those wounds. It belonged to her cousin, belonged to Sirius Black.

She spots Grangers door a jar, stepping forward she pulls her wand concerned she nudges the door open silently, to find the room empty. She checks with magic to make sure before hiding her wand in her hair. She smirks at the sight of Granger spark out on her bed, the book forgotten on the ground pages askew.

She would normally leave, except Granger is half hanging of the bed, sighing she enters the room, drawing back the duvet. Her hands slip under Hermione curving gently around her legs and back, the witch twitching in her arms but not waking. Shuffling her lower, Bella pulls the cover up to the witch's neck, studying the relaxed face.

"You confuse me." Bella admits to the sleeping witch.

Rising, Bella retreat kicking a tomb with her foot and cursing lightly, Granger stirs but does not wake. Reaching down, Bella has half the mind to set fire to the book but knows Granger will never forgive her if she did. Her hand curls around the History of Hogwarts rolling her eyes she lifts the book by the spine, planning to teach Granger a lesson about tidying up after herself as something topples from the pages.

Clunk. Frowning, Bella reaches down plucking the dagger from the floor, a tinge of red to the tip; she turns to regard the sleeping witch. Opening the book she finds a hole cut out a perfect shape for the dagger to fit, she swallows.

" _She stole my knife." Hermione shrugs._

The memory loops in her mind until Granger shifts behind her making her start she slips the dagger back into the book and slides back to where the witch left it. Stepping from the room, she shuts the door quietly, swallowing at the revelation. _At least she told the truth._

"It's happening again." Bella whispers.

The marauders were questioned over the stabbing they all had matching stories, it just a coincidence their biggest threat and friend was murdered. Just a coincidence that there were five glasses, just a coincidence they all fell out in the last round ending with Pettigrew's death. Just a coincidence the man knew of Lupin being a werewolf and was threatening to spill the secret if they didn't step out the Championships.

Now there remained four friends, one already eliminated, three still standing. It brings Draco to her mind, reminding her ever so much of Snape already helping Hermione, already fearing the witch. Ron desiring her and Potter an wanting nothing but to impress his father.

A shiver runs through her body, they cannot not see the pain coming, but she can. Sirius pulling strings she only fears what James may try to do in retaliation, Head Auror comes with privileges. Only time will tell and the next level will start soon, she is only waiting for the letter of confirmation.

Next Chapter Extract: Contains mentions of child abuse...

 _Cold, a hollowness fills her as she takes a single step forward the world around her rippling with her movements. The house unfamiliar to her she blinks confused, where is she? The bleak house, a window left open a bird chirping and Granger… except not the Granger she was talking to, a young Granger, she smiles fondly the little know it all she remembers well._

" _Granger," Bella calls, her voice echoing in the cramped room._

 _Granger tenses, her muscles tightening almost painfully, chuckling Bella steps forward then she remembers, the spell gone wrong. This is Granger's memories, she should not be here it is not as if Granger can even hear her or talk to her._

 _The girl jumps making Bella flinch, a muffled sound, making her frown, Granger has yet to turn around staring into the sink. Rolling her eyes, Bella imagines the witch is probably thinking over a new potion._

 _Bang! Wincing at the noise, Bella turns to regard the locked door behind her, the muffled noise becoming too insistent. The door is vibrating, a constant pounding the voice coming from the other side, Bella frowns. Whom did Granger lock out?_

" _Please!" Granger shouts. "Just please."_

" _Get out here!"_

" _I didn't mean to break it!" Granger whispers dipping her head towards the sink. "I can fix it!"_

" _With your magic? Sorcery!" The door shakes violently._

" _Dad please!" Granger cries clutching the sink._

" _GET OUT HERE!"_

" _I'll fix it!" Granger yells._

" _You filthy no good witch! Open this door!"_

 _A sob escapes Granger, tears dripping into the sink and Bella swallows harshly._

" _HERMIONE! Open this door NOW!"_

 _Gasping Granger steps away from the sink shaking her head as tears trickle down cheeks, she steps away from the door head bowed she collapses on the floor between the sink and bath. Becoming incredibly small in the tiny bathroom, she cries silently holding her wand limply; she pushes her hair out of her eyes._

 _Oh, she got this very wrong. Bella clutches her stomach in disgust she misunderstood Granger completely. Staring at the horrible red mark on the young girls face, her students face, her Granger's face. A black eye forming, a desolate broken look in her eyes as she stares transfixed at the bathroom door._

" _I can fix it…" Hermione breathes staring at her wand. "I can fix this I swear."_

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** You know what this means? The next phase begins all hell is breaking lose! And guess what? You guessed yet, I'll tell you. The next chapter *spoilers* Contains POV from Bella... Hermione's past comes to light and Bella is about to go on a wild ride. Bellamione is here people! A small snippet of the next chapter you just read and if your lucky (no promises) I may upload two chapters this week. Anyway this story seems to be getting bigger each time I upload I may exceed my extended limit.

Can you believe this story has nearly made a thousand reviews! That is insane I never imagined this to grow so big, but i am so happy you guys enjoy it and glad I am able to at least upload every week. Your support makes this worth it and appreciated so thank you for sticking through this. Sorry about Raven, and I don't know why Sirius is always the bad guy it my stories nothing intentional just suits him haha. Anyway amount of things going behind the scenes I really should write a story to correspond with this (I joke) I've got something else planned. Till next time guys have a great weekend...


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven Truth Will Out

**A/n:** So as promised here it is an early upload, another will follow over the weekend hopefully. This is perhaps the biggest chapter I've done for this story, so much to get through. Also a 1k reviews people! How insane is that? So to celebrate have this chapter and another one. Your support is mind blowing and I can't thank you enough.

 **Warning:** This chapter will contain scenes of child abuse, alcohol abuse, drug abuse and mentions of Cancer. It is not a pleasant chapter so please read carefully not suitable for anyone underage. Please read responsibly.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty Seven ~ Truth Will Out**_

Stretching, Hermione returns to eating her cereal not remembering climbing into bed she found herself all tucked up. She wonders what Black has in store for them today the witch currently flicking through her letters the sun just rising. Why the witch insists she wakes up so early is beyond her, but she does so begrudgingly.

"Bugger," Black breathes reading through a letter. "We have four days till the next level. Eat up Granger we're going to the forest."

"Why the forest?" Hermione asks stuffing her face full of cereals.

"Training,"

"Do you know what is next?"

"I know which levels are left, I cannot tell you what they are, but I know what remains."

"So we're prepared?" Hermione asks hopefully.

"Not necessarily I know what remains but what order they will come in I do not know. Let's get a fresh start. "

Trudging through the forest, Hermione follows closely behind Black keeping close in fear of losing the Professor.. Black pauses next to a large oak tree her hand skirting along the bark as she nods satisfied.

"We're here." Black says stepping forward and through an invisible barrier.

Following Hermione steps through the charm eyeing the clearing with mild interest, Black clicking her neck beside her.

"Right, you can show skill in duelling, you have power but you lack finesse."

"Finesse?" Hermione repeats.

"Power is all fine and dandy, but the eliminate of surprise makes all the difference."

"So we're here because?" Hermione asks.

"I'm going to disappear further into this forest, I won't leave our training ground. It is your task to surprise me in attack."

"You know I'm coming though." Hermione points out.

"Constant vigilance." Black smirks.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione watches as Black slinks into the forest, a slight tremble running through her body. She gives Black a few moments to get ahead using the opportunity to plan her attack.

She morphs swooping through the air and landing on the nearest tree, she changes back crouching low. Listening to the deadly quiet Hermione strains to hear any noise from the witch – there isn't any.

Jumping from the branch her wings spread and she sails through the air scouring the area, looking for any sign. A flash of cloth catches her attention; she changes direction gliding above the cloth a flash of fear sweeping through her as she recognises the cloak tied to a tree.

Pain erupts in her side, forcing her from her animagus form; she falls to the solid ground the breath knocked out of her, still twitching from the hex. Groaning she rolls to her side clutching her bruised arm as a smiling Black appears out the shadows eyes wild with excitement.

"I know you're coming Granger, you really think I'm not going to hit every sodding bird in the area?"

Annoyed, Hermione lashes out with her leg aiming to kick the dark witch in the leg, only to have her ankle pinned by a solid boot. Tutting, Black shakes her head, smile twisting to reveal white teeth. _She's enjoying this._

"Predictable and boring… You will not last five minutes. Again."

Pushing to her feet, Hermione turns to give the witch a piece of her mind to find her gone once more. _Bugger._ She moves again, plans forming in her mind, she grabs the cloak morphing it into a fake bird sending it flying into the sky, and she trails behind. Slipping through the bushes, she pauses on the edge, noticing Black lingering at the base of a tree studying the flying bird. She lifts her wand at the same time Hermione does, a grin forming on ruby red lips.

A flash of light, it flies into the air, Hermione springs only to have a spell smack into her side once more. Collapsing to the ground, she stares at the fake bird floating above, confused.

"Aw pet, you think I'll fall for that?" Black chuckles kneeling beside her. "Again."

Angry, she pushes back to her feet, stalking the witch, she scurries along the side of the forest, skimming close to the charm. Something hits her from behind, her face biting into the dirt spitting mud she listens to the laughter of her Professor as she once more disappears into the shadows.

"How is this possible?" Hermione whispers wiping her face.

She goes on the attack again trying to draw the witch out with magic only to have a trap sprung on her, a stunning spell striking her down. Groggy she lies defeated on the ground flinching as a finger brushes her hair out of her face, Black smiling down at her in amusement. The hand rests on her shoulder, the hand surprisingly cold considering the heat radiating from the witch.

"You're not getting this." Black says. "Stealth Granger."

A wand presses to her temple removing the effects of the spell her body reawaken once more, her mind springing to action. Still Black's hand lingers a shiver running through Hermione, as the index finger gently sweeps across her neck. Swallowing harshly, Hermione studies Black currently staring off to the distance with a frown, the chatter of voices catching her attention.

The voices carry pass, volunteers patrolling the area, unaware of the fight occurring in their little area. Hermione remains frozen, the effects of the spell long since warn off, but the slightest touch from Black leaving her frozen on the ground.

"Again." Black says snapping back to herself. "Stealth Granger, stealth."

Rising to her feet, Black spares her one look before walking towards the trees once more. Sitting up, Hermione runs a hand through her hair, licking her lips she takes a breath. Planning her next attack, unless she does not attack and she lets Black come to her. Ideas click in her mind she rises to her feet, backtracking away from where the witch went.

She has watched the witch enough to know she is slowly circling the area; it will not be long until she comes back around. Summoning the fallen robe, she lies it flat against the ground hiding a concealed spell ready to snap at Black. A smile slips across her lips as she scurries away once more. Pressing her wand to the base of a tree causing a branch to move and the leaves to sway slightly behind the shrubs.

 _Stealth._ She circles back around; waiting in cover, sitting out of sight she watches the trap set, thumb tapping against the ground her mind wanders. Minutes tick by, a feeling of dread sneaking up on her, _what happens if Black is not circling? What if she is waiting for Hermione as Hermione waits for Black._ No, she must remain positive drawing circles into the mud with a stick until a faint noise catches her attention.

Black, moving towards the trap, the only sound from her dress occasionally catching, Hermione studies amazed at how the witch can move so silently. Frowning, Black rolls her eyes at the robe abandoned on the ground.

"Put a trap on my robe," Black scoffs. "How original."

Hermine smiles at the snarky comment as Black's scours the area searching for Hermione; coming up empty, she points her wand at the robe. The tip lights up a spell shooting towards the robe and destroying it.

BANG. The trap explodes making Black flinch on instinct throwing up a shield as five flares shoot sky high, the branch she charms shifts in the breeze. Swirling to the right, Black fires four spells hitting the charmed tree, eyes darting searching for any movement. Moving forward, Black parts the bush to find the branch dragging across the ground snagged against the bushes.

"Bugger." Black hisses.

 _1… 2… 3_. Hermione covers her ears as the robe's trap goes off once more, spells firing upwards like fireworks making Black rip around, Hermione smirks slinking away as Black steps back to the trap. _Next step._

Darting across towards another tree, she knows Black is currently preoccupied with the robe, she jumps her arms wrapping around a branch as she hauls herself upwards. Climbing an extra branch, Hermione pauses staring up to the black beady eyes watching her in interest.

"Hello," Hermione greets.

The birds chirp in reply, lifting her wand the tip lights up the eyes of the birds clouding over, she nods satisfied. Snapping of branches gain her attention looking down, she finds Black moving away from the first trap, smiling, Hermione notices the witch has lost her composure.

"Go." Hermione orders.

The crows launch themselves from the trees; a ball of light erupts from her wand shooting through the next trees scaring the birds from their nests. Hundreds of birds take flight lifting to the air squawking the crows sweeping down towards Black and sweeping over her head. The other birds circling the arena the noise almost deafening.

Disturbed Black points her wand drawing a charm around her protecting herself from the birds. Slipping from the branches, Hermione skirts ahead once more darting behind a tree, she kneels studying the birds.

She releases her spell on the crows they dart away escaping the area the flock of birds returning to their nests and leaving an endless silence. Closing her eyes she controls her pounding heart waits for the moment Black walks again. She hears it the silent crunch on the ground, as Black takes a confident step forward.

Heart pounding so loudly she fears Black may hear it, a shiver runs through her body as she waits, peeking to see where Black has got to. Darting back into cover, Hermione waits as Black slowly walks past her hide out, covering her mouth with her hand she prays the witch does not hear her. Black pauses as Hermione shrinks lower until she notices Black is studying the birds fighting over their nests.

Twirling her wand, Black steps forward once more, Hermione follows, stepping behind Black keeping a reasonable distance she raises her wand as Black stops once more.

 _Immobulus._

The spell hits Black square in the back she topples forward, hitting the solid ground with a thump, Hermione winces. Licking her lips, Hermione nudges Black onto her back, to find two unamused eyes studying her. Reaching down, Hermione plucks the wand from the witch grip stepping out of arm's length before removing the spell.

"Ow." Black grumbles rubbing her nose.

Sitting up, Black blows the hair out of her eyes shaking her head in slight annoyance before a smile slips across her lips.

"Well done, bit dramatic but well done."

Sighing in relief, Hermione finds herself relieved the witch is not angry. Holding her hand out, Black waits for Hermione to return her wand; she does so with slight hesitance. Clutching her wand, Black rises to her feet dusting herself down.

"Good," Black nods. "Again."

"What?" Hermione asks in annoyance. "I just…"

"Once, you've got me once. Again."

Groaning, Hermione watches as Black walks away once more. Sighing in annoyance, Hermione stalks away kicking a rock along the ground, when a murmur catches her attention. Ignoring it, she rests against a tree wondering what her next plan will be.

Plan set she steps away determined, Black will be expecting a massive display but this time she plans on just waiting and watching. Another murmur catches her attention. Curious she studies the dark forest outside the charm wondering what could be making the noise. A moan of distress makes her draw her wand, stepping towards the noise.

A chill slips across her body, making her shiver a chilling wind slipping through the area.

"Who's there?" Hermione asks wand held tight in her hand.

A figure appears from the trees, she draws her wand dread slipping across her body. Another figure emerges she studies them wearily.

"Help us." A whisper escapes the first figures lips.

It is almost as if their floating towards her; there is something familiar about them, in their battered robes, skeletal like body. She swallows at the gaunt face a hand reaching for her, sorrow makes itself known in her body.

"Who are you?" Hermione asks.

"So hungry, we need help."

She studies the face, a once handsome man worn away to nothing, hollow eyes she shivers again as they approach. The urge to defend herself but her wand does not lift, she winces as they grow close, pain in the base of mind, can feel herself slipping.

"Help us."

"I don't know how." Hermione says stumbling back.

That is when she realises too late why these people are so familiar, her heart constricts in fear but it is too late. Her wand slips from her lifeless hands as she falls to her knees, her soul pried from her body.

 _Dementors._

The word whispers through her mind as fear rackets her mind stupid and her body defenceless as she feels herself slipping inch by inch. A terrible ache forming in her mind she hears shouting, it's too far away, her memories scream in pain and a voice screeches.

"GRANGER!" A shout snaps her awake.

She sees her soul slip from her body, an unnatural experience as it drifts upwards into the opened mouth. It stops half way to parted lips, when a blinding light engulfs her tearing into the Dementor and saving her soul.

It drops back, falling into her body, her heart kicking into life she jerks taking a deep breath as she hits the ground with a thud. The Dementors flea, as magnificent Phoenix sweeps through the air, two feet in length it keeps guard from attack.

"Granger," Black appears in her eyes sight. "The hell you thinking?"

Sleep, she just wants to sleep the only thought running through her mind as Black presses a hand to her chest, impossible dark eyes study looking for something. A hand pressing to her forehead before slipping into her hair.

"Granger, you there?" Black asks worried.

"Do I have detention?" Hermione wonders.

Laughing, Black releases a breath her hand clutching her Hermione's arm in silent desperation as she nods.

"Yes, for that you do." Black smiles a genuine smile that meets her eyes it astounds Hermione.

"You should smile more," Hermione smiles as she slips into a dark bliss.

"Thanks." Black sighs as her patronus sweeps down to rest next to them. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You should, you look beautiful." Darkness claims her as she falls sleep.

Dumfounded, Black stares at the witch in her arms, checking her pulse for good measure a silent sob escapes her lips as she curls over the immobile girl in her arms. Angry with herself, she wipes the tears from her eyes, her father's lesson well learnt. _Black's do not cry._

Taking a deep breath, she smiles at Granger's scent, taking a moment to calm herself. _What happened? She can cast a patronus!_ She presses a cold hand to unconscious cheek studying the sleeping witch.

"What were you thinking?"

Maybe the girl hesitated they took her by surprise, she does not know but Bella intends to find out. Exhaling, she leans back regarding the patronus next to her, studying the spell in disbelief. The phoenix studies her in return, pecking at Granger's shoulder. In over ten years, she has not been able to produce a patronus, for such a long time she has not been able to protect herself from a Dementor.

Her patronus disappeared the day Alice was tortured, since she took her revenge on the Lestrange brothers and the moment she slipped into the Dark Arts.

"You're not my patronus." Bella whispers at the magic.

Her patronus was a snake, a black mamba to be more precise she can always remember her Professor's reaction when she summoned her first patronus. Shaking her head now is not the time to wonder over her patronus.

"Find Andy," Bella says to the Patronus. "Bring her here, Hermione is injured."

The phoenix takes flight leaving her alone with the witch; she rests her forehead against the witch's shoulder satisfied at the steady thump, thump of the heart. _What is happening?_

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Voices wake her, stirring her from her dreamless sleep, making her blink awake, to find herself in her room. A cover tucked in around her, all cosy she frowns, wasn't she fighting Black in the forest not long ago?

Her headaches, she rolls to her side to see chocolate left out for her, making her squint in confusion. Why would they leave chocolate out? That is when the memories surface, a shiver running through her body as the image of the Dementor tried to kiss her. _I saw a human._ The thought makes her curl up tighter into a ball; she saw a human face on the Dementor. She never saw that before, they walked right up to her and she did not even react.

"From falling down the stairs?" Black's voice makes her pause. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Bella I'm not getting into this now." Andy, why is Andy here?

"That scar from falling down the stairs what crap is that? Is that why she won't have anyone else do her medical?"

"Bella, I cannot answer these questions they are not mine to answer."

"Did someone hurt her?"

Sucking in a breath, Hermione looks down to her change of clothes, did that mean Black changed her? Saw her scar does that mean Black went inside her mind?

"She fell down the stairs Bella when she was younger that's all I can tell you."

"Bull."

"That's all I will say. Tell Hermione I will be back tomorrow to check on her. She needs rest, Bella."

The door closes softly, closing her eyes Hermione wonders just how much Black knows. She is not ready to come out with the truth probably never will be ready to tell the truth. A shiver runs through her body as she sits up reaching for the chocolate she takes a chunk.

"Knock, Knock." Black mutters wrapping her knuckles on her door.

"Hey," Hermione greets quietly.

"How you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"To be expected, you were very close to becoming a vegetable."

"Thank you," Hermione says.

Black shrugs, fiddling with her glass she gazes out the window before turning back to regard Hermione.

"How did you get that scar?" Black asks.

Sighing, Hermione tugs the blanket higher. "I don't want to discuss it. I fell down the stairs."

Swinging her legs out the bed, Hermione feels reassured to have her wand sitting by the side of her bed. Almost lost without it.

"What happened with the Dementors you can cast a patronus."

"They surprised me," Hermione answers some honesty to her answer.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Hermione asks.

"Shutting me out. We're in this together I need some answers."

"I don't have any." Hermione snaps rising to her feet.

"I think you do, look I don't want a fight. I just need to understand."

"There's nothing to understand."

"You have a scar on your ribs, now I could believe it could do with falling down the stairs if it weren't for the fact that you deliberately made a lie to avoid having any healer but Andy. Therefore, that leaves me to suspect it was not an accident, which brings me to the next thought… Why the hell do you have a dagger in your book?"

Freezing, Hermione's eyes dart to her book abandoned on the floor, had Black been through her things. Why would the witch do that? What was she thinking? How could she trust her after invading her space?"

"You went through my things?"

"You have a dagger in your sodding book that could get you expelled, are you insane?"

"I forgot to take it out," Hermione snaps. "It was a gift, Nymph gave it to me ages ago, meant to keep it at home…"

Her jaw slams shut; she has said too much she knows this as Black's eyes narrow suspiciously. Studying Hermione as she steps into the room.

"Meaning it was brought for defence? Because you were too young to use magic without getting the ministry involved. Hermione…"

"No, you went through my things you think I'm going to trust you with this information."

"I didn't go through your things." Black disregards.

"I don't trust you."

"Well I don't care!" Black snaps. "You nearly died today, because you have so many sodding secrets that you're willing to die for them. You've changed, your magic is stronger, and things are happening here and right now I am the only person you can trust."

"I can trust Andy."

"Then where is she?"

The words stop her dead, Andy left her here with Black; she just walked out. The thought makes her angry, she feels cornered, her magic pulsing through her veins, her mind still aching. She feels vulnerable, Black wanting too much and she is too tired.

"I want to be alone." Hermione says.

"Tough, this conversation is happening now whether your like it or not."

"No!" Hermione snaps, magic slipping through her fingers. Sweat breaking out, she feels contained, her mind burning. "Get out."

"We're talking calm down."

"I said get OUT!" Hermione shouts, throwing her hand out.

She does not expect the tiny bit of magic to escape until it smashes into the wall, Black instantly drawing her wand for protection. Hermione shakes, a panic attack setting in, she wants to be left alone her right hand twitches she feels like being sick.

"Calm down." Black says softly, lifting a hand. "Just calm down."

"Get out."

"Hermione, I need you to calm down." Black orders gently. "Take deep breathes."

"I said out!"

A spell escapes her hand, connecting with Black's shield bouncing harmlessly off into the wall next to Hermione. How dare Black come here, start a demanding answers after searching through her items? _She may have a good reason…_ She ignores the voice of reason, Morgana's words of not trusting a Black running through her mind.

"I said calm down!" Black hisses, taking a step forward.

"If you're so full of righteousness prove it!" Hermione grinds out.

"You're upset so I need you to calm down."

"Why don't you go find your friend whiskey?" Hermione snarls.

"HEY!" Black snaps, trying to control her anger. "Hey relax I know your upset, probably got a nasty headache. But I need you to calm down."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione allows the anger to take over, reacting without thinking. In retrospect she should have seen it coming, should have listened to Black and just calm down. The spell slips unbidden from her fingers the realisation of her actions only setting in when Black deflects the spell, sending it spiralling backwards straight at Hermione. Not realising just what spell Hermione cast, only when it hits does regret set in.

It's gut wrenching, Black winces as the world morphs the room disappearing a shrill cry of alarm from Granger before everything goes dark.

 _Cold, a hollowness fills her as she takes a single step forward the world around her rippling with her movements. The house unfamiliar to her she blinks confused, where is she? The bleak house, a window left open a bird chirping and Granger… except not the Granger she was talking to, a young Granger, she smiles fondly at the little know it all, she remembers well._

" _Granger," Bella calls, her voice echoing in the cramped room._

 _Granger tenses, her muscles tightening almost painfully, chuckling Bella steps forward then she remembers, the spell gone wrong. This is Granger's memories, she should not be here it is not as if Granger can even hear her or talk to her._

 _The girl jumps making Bella flinch, a muffled sound, making her frown, Granger has yet to turn around staring into the sink. Rolling her eyes, Bella imagines the witch is probably thinking over a new potion._

 _Bang! Wincing at the noise, Bella turns to regard the locked door behind her, the muffled noise becoming too insistent. The door is vibrating, a constant pounding the voice coming from the other side, Bella frowns. Whom did Granger lock out?_

" _Please!" Granger shouts. "Just please."_

" _Get out here!"_

" _I didn't mean to break it!" Granger whispers dipping her head towards the sink. "I can fix it!"_

" _With your magic? Sorcery!" The door shakes violently._

" _Dad please!" Granger cries clutching the sink._

" _GET OUT HERE!"_

" _I'll fix it!" Granger yells._

" _You filthy no good witch! Open this door!"_

 _A sob escapes Granger, tears dripping into the sink and Bella swallows harshly._

" _HERMIONE! Open this door NOW!"_

 _Gasping Granger steps away from the sink shaking her head as tears trickle down cheeks, she steps away from the door head bowed she collapses on the floor between the sink and bath. Becoming incredibly small in the tiny bathroom, she cries silently holding her wand limply; she pushes her hair out of her eyes._

 _Oh, she got this very wrong. Bella clutches her stomach in disgust she misunderstood Granger completely. Staring at the horrible red mark on the young girls face, her students face, her Granger's face. A black eye forming, a desolate broken look in her eyes as she stares transfixed at the bathroom door._

" _I can fix it…" Hermione breathes staring at her wand. "I can fix this I swear."_

 _The memory morphs she finds herself standing in a corridor to the young witches mind, she knows she should leave except she cannot not yet. She needs to know, not jump to conclusions._

" _Mum…" The word draws her attention._

 _Following the noise she pauses outside the door, knows if she continues she will break any trust between them. She needs to do this though she wants to understand. Her mind orders her to leave but even if she could figure it out, the spell binding her here too strong to break, her heart compels her to keep going._

 _She pushes the door open flinching as the remorse hits her, the over powering feeling of regret and resentment making her want to be sick. She pushes forward stopping behind the young witch in front of her, Hermione only eleven years old she would recognise her anywhere._

" _Mum…" Hermione whispers cradling a cup of tea in her hands. "I brought you tea, how you feeling?"_

" _Good."_

 _Stepping past Hermione, Bella stalks closer to the woman by the window, slumped in her chair staring out the window. She spots the used injection resting on the table, the gaunt skin, the sweat on the forehead and Bella sighs. Looking towards the broken expression on the young witches face as she places the tea down._

" _How much you had?" Hermione whispers._

" _Shush, don't nag. Read me a story." The mother replies pressing a limp hand to Hermione's face._

 _Nodding, Hermione pulls out a book settling next to her mother she begins to read, allowing Bella to escape the memory. She wanders the hall of doors, memories locked away. Opening the first one she comes across, warmth greets her and she recognises Hogwarts hall the sorting ceremony._

" _Gryffindor!"_

 _Smiling, she slips out, pausing on the next door, she opens it stepping through to find herself back at Hogwarts. The corridors at Hogwarts, pounding of feet, she turns to find Hermione running past tears in her eyes and the laughing of students._

 _A door slams Bella does not linger, she leaves the memory well aware of the witch's history at Hogwarts. The next door makes her frown; reaching towards the cold handle she pushes the door open to find herself back in the parents' bedroom._

" _Mum I got you something, it'll help." Hermione promises offering the woman the potion._

" _What, what is it…"_

 _The woman lying propped up on the bed with pillows, skinner than last time, hair missing and nothing but a shell. Helping her mum to drink the potion, Bella turns half away knowing full well what is about to happen. Seeing the train wreck before it happens._

 _Leaning back, Hermione waits patiently ignoring her mother's reaction to the taste studying the woman as a glint returns to her eye. Hope springs eternal making Hermione sit up, clutching her mother's hand waiting for a reaction._

 _One comes but not in the way Hermione hopes, a shrill scream erupts from the woman's mouth, as she cradles her head in discomfort rolling around the bed. Leaping away, Hermione clutches the empty potion to her chest._

 _The door bursts open making Bella jump as a man emerges dishevelled suit the smell of alcohol dark circles under his eyes. He grabs Hermione's arm-twisting her to face him._

" _What did you do?" he shouts._

" _I just wanted to help!" Hermione cries._

 _The slap makes Bella flinch, grinding her teeth as Hermione hits the ground as the man rushes to the woman's side._

" _Dad," Hermione pleads crawling to her knees._

" _GET OUT! Keep your filthy magic away from her! You did this, you cursed us."_

" _Dad please." Hermione begs._

" _OUT!"_

 _She steps out the memory closing the door and pressing her head against the cold woodwork. She takes a breath turning to regard all the other doors, just wondering how much worse it could get._

 _The next door takes her back to Hogwarts finding Hermione curled into a ball crying in one of the corridors, deep sorrowful sobs, her book, her potions book left open on the floor. Bella swallows at the harsh scribble left by one of the students. Filthy Mudblood. Footsteps approach, Snape appearing out of nowhere the snarky comment slipping from his lips as he regards the other book a list forgotten._

" _You didn't." Snape asks, reading the list of ingredients. "Please tell me you didn't try to make the position."_

" _It made everything worse!" Hermione breaks._

 _To Bella's surprise, she watches the potions master engulf Hermione in a hug patting her gently on her back, his wand slipping to her forehead. She sees him appear a silhouette in the memories reaching everything she has just seen. She sighs escaping the intimate embrace._

 _She slips between happy memories, normal days at school until they reach the end of the third year. The school holiday she remembers giving Granger extra homework watches her write downstairs on the dining room table finishing essays with determination. The memory slipping to the next as she slips through the house pausing at the abandoned letters on the table, she checks to make sure she is alone before skimming through the letters._ _ **Final notice.**_ _Placing the letter down, Hermione shakes her head escaping to her room._

 _The next memory, she finds herself in the living room, Hermione reading on an armchair the TV playing softly in the background. The atmosphere intense, the clinking of glass, a withered glance thrown towards the other occupant in the room her father sitting drinking a bottle of whiskey._

" _Dad," Hermione says softly. "Maybe that's enough."_

" _Shut up."_

 _Rolling her eyes, Hermione continues to read as a glass slams against the table the father rising to his feet he paces unevenly, before stumbling and hitting his knee._

" _Are they shutting your practice?" Hermione asks as her father nurses his leg._

" _Maybe," He grumbles._

" _Why?"_

" _Money, I haven't paid my bills, because I have barely any clients. My accountant doesn't want to know me… so that's why."_

" _Is this to do with the morphine you steal for mum?"_

" _She needs it."_

" _She doesn't."_

" _Damn it Hermione!" The glass hits the table. "You stay out of your mothers business. I'm looking after her."_

" _You can't even look after yourself."_

 _A glass smashes next to her chair making her jump to her feet, the book forgotten, and her father stumbling to his. A hand raised he collides with an invisible barrier, she smiles wand clutched in her hands._

" _You can't hurt me anymore."_

" _We'll see."_

 _He smacks the charm for good measure before stalking away. Despite her brave words, she does not sleep that night she stays awake writing letters and watching her door. Jumping at the smallest sound._

 _Pausing outside the next-door Bella's fingers run over the splinters, the lock broken and the feeling of hatred and love slipping into her hand. Stepping forward she already knows the memory is damaged, it flickers an argument half way through. Shouting between Hermione and her father, Hermione caught wandless. A slap causes Hermione to stumble; she reacts shoving her father away, anger fuelling her words._

" _I hate you!" She screams. "You tried to blame everything on me, but you screwed up dad, the reason mum is the way she is because you feed her addiction. You've destroyed her, your destroying yourself!"_

 _A hand whips out curling around her throat, stealing a cry of alarm, her fist hitting his chest fear making her kick on defence. He releases her choking and stumbling away, she clutches her throat staring at her father in fear._

" _We were happy, until you brought your magic here. You doomed us all."_

 _He pushes her with enough force she flies into wooden bannister it snaps, jarring into her side stealing a cry of pain form her lips. She moves away clutching her bleeding side, when he pushes her._

 _She topples backwards slipping down the stairs, snapping the wood on her side, head bouncing of the steps until she hits the floor with a sharp scream of pain. Tears springing from her eyes, as she curls into a ball clutching her stomach in pain._

 _He descends the stairs slowly, Bella wanting nothing more than to throw the killing curse on him as he sways on his feet anger in his eyes._

" _You are nothing without your wand! Where's your magic now?"_

" _Dad please," Hermione gasps. "I think my ribs are broken."_

" _Heal them."_

" _Call an ambulance!" Hermione screams throwing her head back in pain._

" _No."_

 _She lies panting on the floor until a knock makes them both jump, stepping to the door her father yanks it open._

" _Hi," A voice greets._

" _Who the hell are you?" Her father demands._

" _Nymphadora Tonks, I'm with the Auror unit. Can I come in?"_

" _With the what?"_

" _Great thanks." Tonks says stepping past the father her robes billowing out behind her. "We were contacted due to a disturbance at your resident giving due to the nature of a witch living here we were dispatched to inspect."_

 _Her eyes fall to the broken form of Hermione on the floor, a jaw clenches, Bella spots Tonks's hair change colour but the witch fails to give anything else away._

" _Just in time I see." Tonks smiles at the father before stepping over to Hermione and drawing her wand. "What happened?"_

" _She fell down the stairs." Her father answers._

" _I was asking her." Tonks replies icily._

" _I fell, I fell down the stairs." Hermione breathes not meeting the witch's eyes._

" _Course," Tonks nods. "Hermione right? Harry's friends, we met last year?"_

" _Yeah, I remember."_

" _We're about to call an ambulance if you don't mind?" Her father interrupts pointing towards the door._

" _No need, we'll take care of our own." Tonks grinds out. "Paul, give me hand."_

 _A giant of an Auror appears in the doorway making the father step aside as he moves to lift Hermione into his arms._

" _Her wand Mr Granger," Tonks orders holding her hand out._

 _Looking down to the wand in his hand, the father hands it over with a bitter smile. "She dropped it; I didn't want it to break."_

" _How thoughtful," Tonks replies. "Don't wait up."_

 _With that they apparate leaving the father stunned behind. Paul lowers Hermione onto the bed at St Mungos before smiling as he leaves. Tonks talks aimlessly about the latest fashion making Hermione smile as nurses administer pain relief until a healer arrives._

 _Bella cannot help but smile sadly as Andy appears in the room closing the curtain behind her as she looks down to Hermione on the bed. Analysing the wound, she smiles reassuringly, sharing a meaningful look with Tonks who nods._

" _What happened here then?" Andy asks._

" _Fell down the stairs." Hermione answers robotically._

" _Nasty fall, hope the stairs are okay." Andy replies pressing her fingers around the wood. "Does this happen often?"_

" _What falling down the stairs?" Hermione asks confused._

 _Andy does not reply merely raises an eyebrow, making Hermione swallow and look away. Taking a breath Andy pulls out her wand glancing once more to Tonks._

" _Right, well I best get back to work. You're in good hands Hermione," Tonks reassures. "See you later mum."_

" _Bye."_

 _The door shuts leaving the witches alone Andy carefully prying the wood from the witches side before healing the wand. She pauses her hands hovering at the base of the top._

" _Hermione," Andy says softly. "I'm going to need to lift your top."_

" _Okay."_

" _Okay." Andy nods. "You know I think you might know my sister."_

 _That gains Hermione's attention making her look at the witch. "Yeah?"_

" _Um, Bellatrix Black? She's a Professor…"_

" _I know who she is." Hermione smirks. "She's my DADA, she hates me mind."_

" _That's alright she hates me too"._

" _You're sisters." Hermione points out._

" _Ah but I married a muggleborn."_

" _No," Hermione gasps sitting up before wincing and relaxing back into the bed. "Why?"_

 _Andy shrugs. "We fell in love."_

" _Does she really hate you?"_

" _We haven't spoken in many years." Andy smiles squeezing Hermione's arm. "I'm not going to find any other marks am I?"_

" _You may do, I fell quite hard." Hermione answers._

" _Old marks."_

" _I don't know what you mean." Hermione says looking away._

" _Hermione," Andy says gently. "You're safe here."_

 _Andy does not wait for an answer she lifts the top, bunching up out the way of the wound, swallowing at the sight of old bruises. Bella closes her eyes how she missed this for all these years, she doesn't know._

" _I can't let these marks go unnoticed."_

" _I fell down the stairs." Hermione says not meeting the gaze._

" _I know you did, but each time?"_

" _Please, don't say anything." Hermione whispers tears slipping from her eyes. "He doesn't mean it."_

 _Andy closes her eyes, regarding the young witch below her as she wipes a tear from Hermione's cheek._

" _They never do, but hiding it won't help either."_

" _You can't do anything, he's a muggle."_

" _We're talk about that later lets, heal you first."_

 _She falls asleep through the healing process, waking to voices outside her curtain, Andy talking with ministry officials. With Lily Potter to be precise._

" _I'm sorry Andy, but his a muggle our hands are tied. We can report him to the muggle officials but it gets murky."_

" _That girl is painted black and blue by her father, we can't ignore that."_

" _No one will ignore it, I will try okay just don't get your hopes up."_

 _Closing her eyes, Hermione falls back to sleep, Bella recognising the look on the witches face. Hermione knew the ministry would be unable to help._

 _The memory vanishes leaving her with another door, Tonks going shopping with Hermione an uneasy friendship of unwanted pity and genuine concern mixing. She watches the girls grow to like one another; watches Tonks grow hatred to the abuse. Smiles as the Auror sets about training Hermione in self-defence, chuckles at their antics._

 _Bella studies the growing ease between Andy and Hermione, Andy slipping beneath the witches defences with grace she long since mastered. Offering a stable friendship an ear for Hermione to turn to. Learns the moment Hermione revealed her animagus, watched in disbelief as Hermione sat above her own home as a Raven none of the world any the wiser. The whispered conversation between Lily and Andy as they planned how to plant Hermione being animagus without telling the world._

 _She skips the doors containing Hermione's love life, the secret relationship held behind door with Fleur, not wanting to pry nor wanting to see. Bella ignores the stab of annoyance hearing Fleur talking the whispered conversations between both girls as she slips past the doors. Holidays spent at Andy's secret meetings between Snape and Hermione as they play muggle chess._

 _The knowing looks from Lily Potter when she visits Harry, the comforting hugs from Lupin. Hermione's observation of Tonks and Lupin, the obvious attraction between the two. In addition, Neville, dear Neville running with her in the mornings, talking to her till late at night. The first one to answer her letters, the first to notice her sunken eyes and nightmares._

 _Taking a breath Bella rests in the base of the mind, ready to leave when a flickers catches her eye, intense heat drawing further down to a burnt door. She shivers the intensity coming from the other side setting the hair on the back of neck upright._

 _The door swings open revealing a very simple scene making her relax slightly, a radio playing somewhere in the house the soft singing of someone out of tune. Pausing, Bella hears the noise coming from upstairs possibly Hermione's mother since Hermione is in the kitchen. Bread toasting, and soup cooking in the pan, Hermione hums to herself._

 _Her father mooches into the kitchen, reaching for the fridge he glances at Hermione as he opens another bottle._

" _I'm doing soup." Hermione says nonchalantly. "You want some?"_

" _No."_

 _Biting her lip, Hermione nods to herself before changing the temperature on the hob, she brushes her fringe out of her face her hair tied loosely behind her. A thump from her father as he walks into the cupboard makes her jump._

" _How much have you had?" Hermione demands staring at her father._

" _Don't know."_

 _Swallowing, Hermione closes her eyes with a sigh turning back to the popped toast. Reaching for the butter, she jumps as her father passes it to, smiling; Hermione accepts the butter turning back to her toast._

 _Bella stares confused unsure why the door protecting this memory was so beaten, studying the calm scene with a critical eye. Her heart jumps to her throat the moment she realise half a beat before Hermione does._

 _A hand reaches out curling around Hermione's waist; she grows stock still like an animal waiting for the attack. A shiver running through her back, another hand slips along her arm; she turns around with a jolt holding her hand out in warning._

" _What you doing?" Hermione asks._

" _You look so much like your mother." He whispers his hand slipping to her face._

" _Dad, I think you should go take a seat." Hermione advises pushing the hand away._

" _It's fine."_

" _DAD!" Hermione snaps slapping the hand away. "Please."_

" _My Jean."_

" _It's me, Hermione." Hermione reminds stepping away from the advance._

 _A hand grabs her waist once more, pulling flush against him, Bella swallows harshly she does not want to see this. A hand lashes out slapping Hermione's father across the face he stumbles backwards as she recoils into the unit._

" _Don't touch me!" Hermione snarls. "I can't do this anymore… I just cannot. I'm done, tomorrow I'm leaving."_

 _She leaves her food abandoned on the side, stepping away in disgust. SMACK! She hits the floor with a thud, blood dripping from the back of her head, frying pan thrown away as her father glares down at her._

" _You're not leaving!" He shouts throwing her plate on the floor. "You're staying here, do you hear me!"_

 _Cradling to her knees, she rolls on to her back clutching the back of her head, she shifts away fumbling for her wand. A hand lashes out grabbing her ankle dragging her closer, she shouts in alarm lashing out with her foot and kicking him in the chest._

" _Let me go!" Hermione shouts._

" _You can't leave!"_

" _You want me gone!" Hermione screams kicking him the face he stumbles back. "You want me to go!"_

" _You will stay!"_

 _He lunges, hands reaching for her, but she rolls as he crashes to his knees just out of reach. She finds her feet, groggy from the attack, she yelps as a hand latches around her arm dragging her down._

" _HERMIONE!"_

" _LET GO!" Hermione shouts forcing him away._

 _He punches her knee forcing her down to his level, she gasps in pain hands flexing she jerks as an arm wraps around her neck. Crushing her against him, her legs slipping on the tiled floor as she struggles for breath._

" _You won't leave." He whispers clutching tighter. "You won't leave."_

" _DAD…" Hermione shouts. "Dad… I can't…"_

 _Her vision fades, her elbow lashing out smacking his side, his grip slipping as he whispers in a trance, she clutches the arm chocking her. A spark ignites in the kitchen both oblivious during their struggle._

" _You won't leave me." He hisses._

 _Hermione gasps her hand lifts a small ball of fire appears, a bird no bigger than a hand appears hopping around in front of them. A bird on fire. Staring confused her father releases the grip blinking at the bird on fire, until it spreads it wings._

" _Fiendfyre." Hermione gasps pushing away from her father and landing in a heap next to the small bird._

 _A screech escapes the bird's beak with two flaps of the wing it lifts of the ground growing in momentum, heat coursing of it._

" _Hermione." Her father says concerned crawling backwards._

" _Burn." Hermione hisses. "Burn in hell!"_

 _A roar of power escapes the room instantly set ablaze scaring Hermione as the bird grows in size flames setting fire to everything. Realising the situation she climbs to her knees shuffling through the living room round to the front door. Turning to find her father trapped in the kitchen the bird not allowing him to leave._

 _Clutching her head, Hermione runs up the stairs tripping over her feet, she crashes into her mother's run, hands grabbing a towel. She casts a spell lifting her mother from her bed startling her awake._

" _Hermione! What's happening?" Her mother shouts flailing in the air._

" _The house is on fire." Hermione responds forcing her mother from the room._

 _Smoke billows upwards making Hermione's eyes tear as she trips down the stairs focussed on keeping her mother a float than worrying about her own safety. She blows the front door open sending her mother to freedom turning to look for her father. An explosion throwing backwards out through the open door and into the road._

 _Groaning she crawls to her feet, staring as flames spiral out of control an orange haze covering the sky. Her mother crying hysterically wrapped tightly in the blanket rocking back and forward._

" _What have you done?" Her mother wails._

" _I don't know." Hermione whispers._

 _Aurors appear, running to the fire, the others running to contain the muggles witnessing the magic, Hermione pays them no attention. Watching as a magnificent bird of fire bursts through the roof of the house sending wood and bricks flying littering the ground._

" _Hermione!" A voice shouts in the distance._

 _The flame latch on to the next house, wands drawn, Aurors try to contain the spell to force the magical beast back. It has no effect the Fiendfyre protecting itself by attacking the Aurors. Hermione does not see this, her eyes focussed only on the front door. The figure staggering out from the fiery wreck, a burnt living corpse, the scene makes even Bella gag as she takes into the smell of burning flesh._

" _Hermione!" Tonks appears next to Hermione clutching her arms. "Hermione you need to stop this!"_

 _Tears trickle from Hermione's eyes as she stares at the remains of her father, Aurors struggling to approach the dying man. Hands offered in help, but her father collapses on the ground a scream of agony leaving his lips. Ninety percent of his body burnt, skin crumbling away his hollow eyes rest on Hermione before the last breath leaves his body._

" _Hermione!" Tonks tries again forcing Hermione gaze away from the fallen body. "I need you to end this, before anyone else dies."_

 _It is when she notices four other houses have caught fire, lifting her hand; Hermione releases the spell, the giant bird spiralling of into a puff of smoke. Leaving only fire behind, easily subdued by Aurors._

" _Henry!" Her mother shouts her cries so loud. "My Henry! What have you done?"_

 _Smoke settles like a blanket covering the area, Tonks wraps the immovable Hermione in a blanket, as she remains broken on the ground. Clothes burnt, face black from smoke she shivers tearing her eyes from her dead father._

" _I killed him." Hermione breathes._

" _It'll be okay," Tonks promises pulling Hermione into a hug. "I promise I'll make sure of it. We'll be okay."_

The memory ends, forcing Bella back into reality she stumbles backwards with the force, her mind finally disconnected she collapses against the wall behind. Finding the terrified eyes of Hermione watching her, before her legs give way and she collapses to her knees, shaking violently. Bella does not think, only acts as she steps forward her hands clasping Hermione's arms.

"You shouldn't… you, not meant… You." Hermione stutters brokenly. "My head."

"I know," Bella whispers swallowing at the broken girl in her arms. "I am so sorry."

"You shouldn't have seen that… Not my… Why…"

"Shush." Bella says softly pulling the witch into her arms. "It's alright."

"My head."

"I know," Bella answers pressing her wand to the base of Hermione's neck. "Sleep. It'll be okay."

"I…" The spell takes effect as Hermione slumps forward into Bella's arms.

"Sleep, it's okay. I am so, so sorry."

Closing her eyes, Bella presses her face into the firm shoulders, clutching the sleeping girl close to her. _I should have known!_ The thought bounces around her mind as she wipes an errant tear from her eyes.

* * *

 **A/n:** So most will have questions and they will answered especially the Dementors questions., this will be explored more later on. I am completely burnt out getting this chapter done, as usual I will come back round tomorrow to edit. Again a massive thank you for support and I shall see you all shortly.

To answer a question asked by a reviewer the Mirror of Erised was removed from Hogwarts by Dumbledore, but Morgana has managed to talk to Hermione through normal mirror. As I say all questions will be explained just bear with the story. Till next time...


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight You See this House

**A/n:** So here we are the next upload, I gave you two this week, because I wanted to celebrate making 1k reviews but also because I'm away soon so i'm not sure if I'll be able to upload before I go.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty Eight ~ You See this House_**

"The budget will be changing," Lord Riddle, says stacking his papers.

"Again?" McGonagall asks with a sigh.

"For the better, the Ministry is thinking to improve the students duelling perhaps opening an extra curriculum course."

"Is that necessary?" McGonagall questions peering over her glasses.

"Well the Championships have brought many things to light."

"We're teaching these children to become adults not weapons, Albus your input please."

"I agree with Minerva; however given proper guidance opening a class designed for duelling may deter fighting in the school." Dumbledore add from behind his desk.

Shaking her head Minerva turns to the papers in front of her the budget set out for the school year. They are all fools if they thought it would help to teach children to fight. Defence is one thing but willing teaching them to hurt one another was beyond comprehension.

"Prevention is the best cure."

"For what?" Minerva demands.

"Minerva," Dumbledore sighs. "We will discuss this more before anything is signed, shall we move on to what else the Ministry would like."

"We are currently discussing the idea of politics and economical studies preparing students for life." Riddle continues flicking through his pages.

Bang. The door bursts open making them all jump, Riddle rising to his feet, only to stop in wonder as Bella storms into the room. Fire burning in her eyes she ignores Minerva's outburst and the questioning eyes of her old mentor focussing solely on the old wizard.

"Bella, what in heavens' name…"

"I should have been told!" Bella snaps her hands slamming down on Dumbledore's desk.

"Bella," Riddle says softly. "Perhaps we should take a breath."

"I've taken a deep sodding breath that smells a lot like fucking smoke! What the hell were you thinking in keeping this from me?" Bella demands staring at Dumbledore.

"Keeping what Bellatrix?" Dumbledore asks calmly.

"Don't play dumb or I will be making sure you phoenix last day is today." Bella whispers darkly. "I should have found out by you, not by relieving her memories!"

"She showed you?" Dumbledore replies surprised.

"Not intentionally," Bella trails off. "An accident."

"I see, well now you know." Dumbledore nods.

"That's it, that's all you have to say? I have a broken girl on my floor because you forgot to mention something incredibly important!"

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Minerva questions worried.

"Oh nothing, just the people she should trust let her down tremendously." Bella growls.

"My hands are tied Bellatrix." Dumbledore answers.

Grinding her teeth, Bella runs her hand through her hair in annoyance, her jaw set, anger spiralling in her eyes as she turns to the raging fire. Granger's memories rushing through her mind, the image of her father burning alive, of Granger lying broken at the bottom the stairs.

"All these years you knew." Bella grinds out. "And you never said a thing."

"I told you my hands are tied," Dumbledore replies gently. "I could do nothing."

"You could do nothing while she lived through a nightmare?"

"The situation has been dealt with."

"The situation? Situation? This isn't a bloody chess problem, that girl was beaten by her own father the Auror's knew about it, we knew about it and we did nothing."

A gasp escapes Minerva's lips as she stares in horror, hand rising to her mouth in shock. Riddle closes his eyes at the revelation rubbing the back of his neck in silent thought as Dumbledore broods quietly behind his desk.

"My hands are tied."

"STOP saying that!" Bella shouts. "I just relieved every second, do you have any idea what he did to her?"

"I have a good idea." Dumbledore agrees.

"Then tell me, why did we did nothing."

"I reported Granger's situation to the Ministry. The Unspeakables became involved; I was sworn not to speak of it as it remains an active investigation."

"You should have told us." Bella argues. "Warned us, I've put that girl through hell that could have been prevented."

"She would not have liked special treatment; Miss Granger asked me to keep the situation a secret, I honoured her wishes."

"Because she thought there was hope for her filth of a father. You should have known better." Bella snaps.

"Alright," Riddle says his hand pressing to the Bella's back. "We can fix this."

"Granger sorted it," Bella replies heatedly shaking of the hand. "My sister spotted this before anyone please tell me how that is acceptable?"

"Andy is trained to spot abuse, she is an unknown caring stranger, and it is no surprise Hermione took solace in her company. I am sorry Bella, I truly am but I followed procedure, I left it in the hands of the Ministry how they chose to deal with it is out of my hands."

Bella spots the visible signs of anger on Tom's face as he returns Dumbledore's stare she rolls her eyes. Of course, this would all be a political motive, the old fight between Dumbledore and Riddle getting in the way of a life.

"Well why we all played politics, a child we swore to protect lost both her parents. Was abused regularly until she had to learn to fight back. That is on all of us, maybe I should have paid more attention, and maybe you should not have trusted the system. But I do know this, she will never trust any of us again, blame aside, you should have told us, whether it was right or not we should have known."

"I agree," Dumbledore, says smiling sadly. "I should have done more, if I could I would have said something however I could not and I still cannot."

"Where is Hermione now?" Minerva asks.

"Sleeping," Bella, answers with a sigh.

"Bella are you okay with handling this? Would you like me to step in?"

"It's appreciated Minerva, but I doubt she'll want to find out I told anyone." Bella says sparing the witch a single look. "If you excuse me, I need to go piece my champion back together in time for the next level."

"She won't fight, not after this surely?" Minerva demands.

"It's up to her." Riddle adds. "Only a Champion can withdraw, they can only be disqualified on the right grounds."

"Her father abused her what other grounds do you need?" Minerva snaps.

"The abuse occurred when she joined; I cannot use that to pull her out. Bella you will need to make sure she wants to remain."

"I will, don't worry."

With those words, she leaves the office, her heart pounding, her mind with Granger left sleeping in her room. She hopes the witch has not woken up in her absence hopes she has not run away. Picking up her pace, she wills herself not to run, if Granger runs away now she will never catch her again.

"Bella," Riddle calls after her. "Bella stop."

Slowing to a stop, Bella fights back her anger, hatred to the system, anger at the Ministry for failing to step in. Angry with Dumbledore for playing his spiteful games and furious at herself. _How did I not spot this?_ Remorse making her want to punch the nearest wall, was she so blind she missed her best students abuse?

"Bella," Riddle says softly.

"Please tell me you didn't know!" Bella demands turning to Riddle. "Tell me you didn't know."

"I didn't know, I promise you." Riddle promises.

"I swear, if you're lying to me Tom I will never forgive you." Bella warns.

"I did not know."

She regards him with cold dark eyes slipping over his form daring him to lie to her, satisfied she relaxes slightly blowing out a breath. Her nerves on edge she fights back the tears of tiredness she just wants to curl up and sleep. Wants to erase the memories of Granger's abuse from her mind, how the witch could live with those memories is beyond her.

"I am sorry Bella." Riddle says sincerely.

"I just, god Tom I don't know what to do. " Bella confesses. "What do I say?"

"The truth, she won't want your pity Bella, if she kept this secret for so long, then don't treat her any different."

"How can I not, you didn't see them Tom, god those memories, I've never wanted to hurt someone so much than I did when I watched her father."

She runs a hand over her face fighting back the horrible memories, as Tom smiles kindly.

"I am sure you will do what's best for her, just be there Bella. That's all she needs right now. I will fix this, I promise."

She nods, not fully believing, she does not know how they could possibly fix this for Hermione, the damage was already done. Squeezing her shoulder, Riddle smiles reassuringly before stepping away heading for the exit, she knows he is going straight to the Ministry.

"Thank you Tom."

When she return to her room, the scene is not far from what she imagined. She takes a deep breath stealing herself for the conversation to come as she steps into Granger's room. Eyeing the open suitcase on the bed and Granger angrily stuffing clothes in, books thrown on the floor. Bella takes a moment to process the scene, the red eyes, and the puffy cheeks the clothes not packed neatly.

She wishes Andy was here, this was always more Andy's area than hers was, anything close to the heart was and Bella would always struggle. _It does not get much closer than this… I know everything about her now, not by choice, it may have been an accident but she may never forgive me._

"What you doing?" Bella asks folding her arms and leaning against the door.

"Packing my bag." Granger answer quietly a tremor in her voice. "Wouldn't think you'd want me here, too much baggage."

 _Ah, there it is… The fear of pity. I do not have to pity you Granger I can ignore this._ She shakes her head planning her words carefully, if she gets this wrong Hermione will be gone.

"Good," Black answers before pausing for a breath. "Although I think your time will be better spent preparing for the next level. Don't think having your soul sucked out is an excuse to skip our lessons."

"Lessons?" Hermione asks pausing.

"Yes, unless you can give me a good reason why you're not going through with this?"

"I thought, you… After what you saw I thought you would want me gone?"

"I saw a survivor, and she's still standing." Bella answers truthfully walking into the room. "I see you Granger; you came back stronger each time. If that doesn't make you a champion I don't know what will."

"I'm broken." Hermione whispers closing her eyes.

"We all are." Bella says softly. "But we can't run from our problems, not forever."

A small sob escapes her lips before she slips to the floor, head in her hands. Swallowing at the sight, Bella ignores the clench of her heart, the little tremor; she needs to be strong for this. Stepping forward, she slowly settles on the ground next to Hermione slow enough that she can pull away if the witch shows signs of discomfort.

"I hate this." Hermione whispers brushing her tears out of her eyes.

"Not what I expected either." Bella says running a hand through her hair. "I am sorry."

"Don't," Hermione starts but Bella ignores her.

"Sorry for invading your space, for seeing those memories, it wasn't my place."

Stunned, Hermione stares at her jeans, their duel from earlier feeling almost years ago. So much has happened in the last few hours Hermione's mind burns with discomfort her emotions all over the place. She wants to be angry, wants to curse the witch for invading her mind, but she feels oddly calm. No longer hiding the horrible secret happy that Black is not showing any sign of pity.

She has no one to blame but herself though, Hermione knows this she started the fight, she threw the spell and Black just protected herself. She was foolish to think that Black would not repel the attack, foolish to throw the first punch.

"So am I." Hermione answers tiredly. "What now?"

Black chuckles leaning back to the bed behind with a sad smile, before shrugging in response. Bella has no idea what happens now, she has never been in this position before.

"I don't know." Bella answers. "I honestly have no idea. I suppose we carry on as usual, we have the next level to worry about after all. That is if you still want this?"

Hermione pauses before answering, wondering if she could actually continue training with the witch. She will though, she wants to win the Championships, these last few days she has felt more control over her magic, than ever before. Perhaps they could fix this, or at least she should keep Black close to prevent her spilling any of Hermione's secrets.

"I want this." Hermione answers firmly. "But for now can we just sit here…"

Bella nods, glancing sideways at Hermione, noticing the small smile. There may be hope yet, she will have to let Hermione come to her, but for now, she knows. Understands why Hermione's boggat is herself, she is scared of becoming her father scared of letting go in fear of becoming him. Now she understands, had heard the conversation between Andy and Hermione.

The fear the young witch must have Bella would never understand. The horrible situation she faced alone for so many years makes her stomach turn.

Gingerly she reaches out wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders and tugging into a loose in embrace. Usually she would curse herself for being so soft, except she feels nothing but awe for the young witch next to her. Strong enough to survive abuse and come out on top.

A small hand curls into her robe, Bella smiles as Hermione relaxes against her shoulder. Resting her chin on her students head she realises her bum is going numb but she ignores it, for now she will sit. She is no fool she knows this will not solve everything straight away, but it is a start, and the best start they have had so far.

"You're nothing like him." Bella whispers into the soft hair.

Nothing at first, then a tremor runs through Hermione's body before a quiet sob escapes her lips and before Bella knows it, Hermione is crying. Openly weeping against her shoulder as Bella wraps her arms around the young witch holding her tight as Hermione releases the emotions of the last few years. _It is a start._

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Stretching her legs, Hermione trails along the edge of the lake hands buried deep in pockets, the moon hidden in the sky. She has left Black reading in the flat, an awkward silence surrounding them as she left, Black apprehensive. Even Hermione could see the apprehension on the witch as Hermione slipped into a jacket.

She understands though, Hermione knows Black is worried about her worried the Gryffindor will bolt. She would not be surprised if Black was following behind her waiting to chase her down. Shaking her heads, she removes the doubt from her mind, Black let her leave without insisting she needs protection. _She knows now, that I am not the one that needs protecting._

In truth, she does not know how she feels she wants to be angry wants to scream and shout, except she just feels somewhat hollow. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath trying to erase the thoughts from her mind.

Hurt tinges her heart but her mind is already running away with thoughts more worried about Dementors and the meaning behind what happened. If she cannot spot a Dementor then how will she protect herself?

Rubbing her face she sighs before taking a deep breath, it is getting late she should head back to Bellatrix before she sends the search party. Pulling her robe tighter, she trails around the edge of the lake. _Bellatrix? How long have we calling her that?_

She shrugs at her thoughts the cold biting at her fingers, why could she not call Black, Bellatrix. They live with one another; spend almost every day together it would be silly not to break that barrier.

She spots a figure standing near the lake, squinting she realises its Professor Dumbledore staring out to the lake. She wonders about diverting around, to leave the Professor in peace but she decides against it. It would be rude not to say hello. Stepping forward she realises Dumbledore is muttering softly to himself, she frowns wondering if there's someone around that she cannot see. She spots no one; perhaps he is rehearsing a speech? She barely knows the Head Teacher she barely spends time with him she would not know if he had odd habits.

"Evening," She calls out catching his eye in the reflection of the lake.

"Evening, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiles turning to regard her. "I hope you are well."

She pauses licking her lips, she is not sure if she is well. "I think so."

Dumbledore smiles sadly, folding his hands in front of him before turning to look up to the sky. Watching the stars, Hermione shifts uncomfortably, she hates it when the wizard slips into deep thought always makes her uneasy.

"'We are all wanderers' that is what my father used to say. Humans are peculiar creatures we hold on to so much control and fear the very thought of letting it go."

"I don't like control."

"Don't you?" Dumbledore asks shaking his head slightly. "Forgive me though; I was not speaking of you merely mumbling aloud. I do that a lot these days I forget conversations, I fear I'm reaching my retirement."

"Really?" Hermione replies she could not imagine a Hogwarts without Dumbledore.

"I think the time is nearly right, I find myself out here more often than not. It helps me to think. Bellatrix was very upset to learn of your past."

Swallowing, Hermione stares at her shoes, wondering how the witch must feel. "It's not the most pleasant."

"No, no it is not. I regret very few things in life I sometimes wish I remained true to my beliefs. I am many things Miss Granger, but sometimes I fail myself."

"Gryffindor's are not always brave." Hermione smiles.

"No we are not," Dumbledore agrees. "I was originally sorted into Slytherin would you believe."

"You were?" Hermione asks.

"I was, however I asked to swap houses I did not see eye to eye with the others. The sorting Hat retested me and I changed house. My Professor at the time said, it was my courage to stand up to my fellow house and stand for what is right that persuaded the hat."

"It gets it wrong?"

"It can only go with our feelings. Sometimes I feel the hat knew something I didn't, but we only learn as we grow older just who we really are." Dumbledore nods in thought. "The hat wanted to sort Bella into Hufflepuff, she was mortified."

"Seriously?" Hermione stares in shock.

"The hat barely touched her head before shouting Slytherin, but she admitted to me for a second it considered Hufflepuff, I believe she threatened to set the hat alight if it didn't place her in Slytherin."

"I couldn't imagine that." Hermione shakes her head with a laugh.

"Bella is the most loyal person I know. But alas I have kept you too long, goodnight Miss Granger."

"Night Professor." Hermione smiles turning to the Hogwarts.

She pauses at the mutterings from the Professor, only to realise he has turned back to the lake she shivers from the cold. Perhaps the old Professor is right, perhaps it is time to step down, and she can only imagine how old Dumbledore is.

Taking a breath she unlocks the door to Black's room, the candle flicking down to the base of the wick, Black slumped against the sofa, book forgotten. Shutting the door softly behind her, Hermione locks it. The click jolting Black awake who jumps wand drawn pointing at Hermione who freezes.

"Granger," Black sighs running a hand through her hair. "What time is it?"

"About two." Hermione smiles searching for a drink. "Sorry to wake you."

"Just resting my eyes." Black answers.

Hermione snorts in response settling for juice as she regards the sleepy witch working the kinks out of her shoulder. No the hat chose the right house for Black, regardless of being Slytherin, any other house would never have made the witch so confident.

"I'm going to do it." Hermione says.

"Do what?" Black asks rubbing her eyes forcing herself to wake up.

"I'm going to try to win." Hermione replies confidently. "If you still want to."

"Right now?" Black asks with a smirk. "Would have kicked you out by now if I didn't want to. You think I'd let you stay rent free?"

"Don't worry I'm expecting the bill, I promised Andy I'd give it to her. She mentioned something about sending it to her older sister."

Rolling her eyes, Black rises from the sofa shaking her head at Hermione. "Well I'll remind myself to burn it. I hate letters."

Smiling, Hermione chugs her juice as she heads for her bed, Black slinking into her own bedroom.

"How much did you see?" Hermione asks her tongue like lead.

"I saw your father's demise." Black answers darkly. "Is there more?"

"It's complicated." Hermione answers grateful the witch did not see Morgana.

"Another day, not sure I'm ready for that."

"I'm sorry." Hermione says quietly.

"Sorry?" Black asks turning to regard Hermione. "Whatever for?"

"I shouldn't have snapped, shouldn't have thrown the spell, you didn't need to see that."

"No, I shouldn't. However, that is not your fault none of this is… Granger I am not good at this sort of thing, but I know you should not blame yourself for anything. But I am here, if you want to talk."

"What happens if it's about boys?" Hermione asks cockily.

"I would say, use protection," Hermione winces at the thought earning a chuckle from Black. "Then ask what happened to the girls?"

"I'm joking." Hermione smiles shaking her head.

"I'm glad." Black mutters to herself, but Hermione catches it.

Swallowing, Hermione slips into her room, heart pounding, wondering why Black's words had such an effect on her? Perhaps it is just because Black has accepted that she is gay and does not care. She nods agreeing with that idea and ignoring the traitorous voice of reason. _As if, you believe that._

For now, she will, for now she will ignore the way Black gazes at her. She will ignore that for now, because she needs to concentrate on the next level and not the witch in the other room stripping naked for bed.

One day left for the next level, her nerves are dancing beneath her skin the training resumed. She kept up, focussed entirely on the fight, on duelling, on fighting Black. Ignored the way her skin tingles when Black helps her back to her feet or the way the air remains tense.

Black calls it quits on the training half way through the day she has other chores to do, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. Even the library fails to offer solace, the words in the books blurring together as she reads trying to find reason behind the Dementors. The only thing she manages to remind herself of, is that Dementors have been around longer than most things. _Longer than morgana?_

It is why she finds herself staring at her reflection willing Morgana to rise, to show her face. She needs answers, except her mother never shows. Hermione only receives weird looks from witches as they use the bathroom all wondering if the Gryffindor has finally lost her mind. _Perhaps it is too public. Perhaps Morgana still has not returned._

Sighing, she leaves the bathroom, wondering what she could do to pass the time, she craves seeing Professor Black but her stomach crawls with anxiety at the thought. A bond set between the two witches ever since the memories leaked and Black lived a nightmare. Hermione cannot put her finger on it, but she knows something has changed between them.

Its half way through her musings, she spots Harry skulking along the corridor; it brings something else to her mind, another need to understand a conversation. She stalks her best friend following him shaking her head at how easy he is to follow. She worries about him sometimes, such a good wizard but his head stuck in the clouds.

She spots her opportunity grabbing Harry and taking him by surprise as she pulls him into the nearest empty classroom. He splutters pulling out his wand as she shuts the door softly. Frowning he lowers his wand staring at Hermione in confusion she smiles reassuringly.

"We need to talk." Hermione tells him straight noticing the bags under his eyes.

"You couldn't ask?" Harry replies shakily slipping his wand back up his sleeve.

"We're enemies Harry, remember?" Hermione reminds annoyed. "We shouldn't even be near each other, or have you ignored the way our mentors make sure we're at opposite sides of the castle at all times?"

"You're not my enemy Hermione," Harry smiles sitting on the edge of a table. "Never were."

"Tomorrow we will be."

"Tomorrow isn't now,"

"How poetic. Look I didn't drag you in here to talk in riddles."

A look flashes across Harry's face at the mention of Riddle, so fast Hermione wonders if she imagined it. Notices how the smile does not reach Harry's eyes and wonders if she looks the same.

"You spoke to Ron?" Harry asks.

"No, you?"

"No."

She nods unsure what to say, the distance between them all, growing each day, making her heart ache.

"What's going on Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"With you and Riddle?"

Gritting his teeth, Harry hands clench on his leg as bitterness crosses his face as he forces himself to relax. Turning to Hermione with a fake smile, but she already saw everything she needed to. They may not speak often it does not mean she doesn't know everything there is about her best friend. She knows Harry can tell when in discomfort.

"Nothing."

"Don't play me for a fool Harry, I know you."

"Hermione, seriously it's nothing."

"You expect me to believe that?" Hermione asks annoyed. "Or should I remind you I'm not going to let this slide. We may not have seen each other in a while but I know you. So spill."

"'Mione…" Harry sighs.

"Did he promise you greatness? Promise you that he would get you in the Championships so you could win?"

"He asked you too?" Harry questions.

"No," Hermione answers with a smile.

"How?" Harry asks confused.

"Talk to me, I know more than you think."

"Course you do, your 'Mione." Harry answers with a chuckle. "He visited my father over the summer, something regarding work. I have met him a few times, I was in awe he's a great Wizard and I've heard the stories from my dad. When my father was busy, he spoke to me, told me the Championships were coming that if I wanted to he could make sure I entered."

"Why did you act surprised when Dumbledore mentioned it?" Hermione asks.

"Honestly I forgot, Ron was telling me something on the train returning to Hogwarts I was excited, no one else mentioned it slipped my mind."

Hermione recoils in annoyance remembering the urgency in Harry's voice when he demanded Hermione to remain. Not wanting to lose their place, not wanting to disappoint Riddle, it was planned form the start.

"That's why you were so worried I would drop out, because Bellatrix lied to us."

"Who?" harry asks.

She swallows noticing her slip, why did she say Bellatrix? "I mean Professor Black. She lied to us to goad me into staying."

"Yeah, I was terrified that Riddle wouldn't give me a second chance," Harry agrees studying Hermione closely.

"So why the annoyance?" Hermione demands trying to get back to the conversation.

"Because he pulled Draco into it, I went to ask Dumbledore something the night before. When I heard whispering, I thought I would sneak in have a look I had my cloak on. I spotted Professor Black talking to Riddle, she seemed angry about something. That is when Riddle said he knew who would replace them, and he would keep his promise. I left after that was worried it would be us who he pulled out. When it was the other group I was happy until I saw who he picked to replace them."

"Draco's team." Hermione sighs.

"I confronted him about it, he blew me off, so went back said I overheard their conversation, he got angry told me to clear off. I said I'd tell everyone and… he…"

"He what?" Hermione asks quietly.

"He said if I told anyone he would ruin my family, that he had something that would destroy my father. That this whole game is political and I should be grateful to have a chance. If he heard a word about what was going on from anyone he would make sure I wouldn't see my parents together again."

"Holy crap." Hermione whispers running a hand through her hair.

"It's not all."

"What else?" Hermione replies with wonder.

"He found me after one of the levels asked if I had told anyone, I said I hadn't I swore it. He believed me and it was true I kept quiet. He muttered something to himself, about the cup being fixed."

"Fixed?" Hermione asks.

"It wasn't long after the second level, said that someone else had put someone in. That someone else had fixed the cup."

"Who?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know he didn't say. He never spoke about it again, after what happened with Neville though I spotted Riddle, he was agitated. I don't know what about but he was uncomfortable. I followed him he watched the bodies of the Lestrange brothers be taken away and talked with someone. I realised something, Riddle had asked me ages ago why I picked Neville for my team I said Neville came to me. That night I realised, that is who Riddle was on about. He was upset about Neville being on our team."

"You think Neville was working with someone else?" Hermione asks. "The same way Riddle helped you?"

"A hundred percent." Harry answers. "He put his name down followed straight away by yours; I was too excited to think anything of it."

She falls silent running through the information, remembers the assurance Neville had that their team would make it. She had laughed him off, then after the Lestrange brothers, she assumed Neville had fixed the cup himself but what, just what if Neville had helped. He was almost determined if not deranged when it came down to revenge. She had seen the same effect in Ron, was Neville played too? Did someone get to Neville played on his feelings; lord knows he was touchy especially after the brother were let out of Azkaban.

"I can't fight you 'Mione," Harry says standing. "You're like a sister to me."

"I know Harry," Hermione smiles. "You want to win thought don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry replies determined. "To prove to Riddle I don't need him to cheat like he had to Draco, that I could do it by myself."

"Then I wish you luck." Hermione agrees turning for the door.

"'Mione? What about you, do you want to win?" She hears slight hope in his voice, perhaps he has found an ally, and she pauses by the door turning to look at Harry.

"I plan to." Hermione notices as the smile slips from Harry's face. "Good luck Harry."

"Hermione," Harry says quickly stopping her form leaving. "Black, is she… are you getting on okay?"

"She's very good at her job," Hermione nods. "You should get some sleep Harry; you look tired big day tomorrow."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Flicking through her book, Hermione ignores Black's questioning gaze as she makes tea, Hermione isn't stupid she's noticed Black hasn't drank any firewhiskey since she saw Hermione's memories. Shuffling by, Black gazes at their homework snorting at an answer that Ginny has written before moving to the other side of the room.

"Does she have to do that?" Ginny asks sending a glare at the retreating witch.

"Do what?" Hermione asks doodling on her notes.

"Turn her nose up at my work? How do you live with her?"

"She's not that bad." Hermione answers. "She just likes winding people up."

"She's a bitch." Ginny hisses so quietly that even Hermione struggles to hear her. "She even checked me again for weapons when I visited. Again? Is she going to do that every time I come see you? Maybe she's a perv?"

"Hey," Hermione snaps quietly. "She's doing her job."

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny relaxes in her chair throwing her hands up in surrender. "When did you get so defensive of her? Last I heard you hated her."

"She's not a perv, and she's just doing her job alright, give it a rest."

"Jeez," Ginny puffs out. "I thought she was your bodyguard not the other way around."

"She's my mentor Ginny."

"Yeah and she's got you wrapped around her finger."

"You don't know her." Hermione bites back.

"Nor did you and what is it you called her? A dragon on menstrual cycle?"

"Yeah well it's different now." Hermione huffs.

"If you say so."

"I do."

They study in silence, Hermione ignoring the way Ginny stares at her, Black rummaging around in the background. She swallows focusing on the book in front.

"What?" Hermione asks finally glaring at Ginny.

"You're different." Ginny says. "Both of you, your acting weird."

"No we're not." Hermione grumbles. "You're just looking for any excuse to get out of studying."

"True, but there's something weird going on."

A knock at the door saves Hermione from answering Black sweeps forward, answering the door and blocking Hermione from seeing whose knocking. Stepping away, Black allows entrance to the person without searching them for weapons. Luna grins at them as she slips into the room book in hand.

"Wait!" Ginny protests. "Why doesn't she get checked for weapons?"

"It's Luna," Black shrugs. "She doesn't have an idiot brother like you."

"That's not fair." Ginny protest getting to her feet.

"Sit down," Black orders, despite her anger Ginny sits back down earning a smirk from Black. "Check her if you want."

"Maybe you just like feeling me up." Ginny mutters to herself, but Black hears.

Leaning forward, Black's lips rest close to Ginny's ear, making the witch freeze. Hermione swallows at how close they both are, despite the fear the in Ginny's eyes Hermione fights the jealous clawing at her back.

"Oh yeah, I love little ginger blood traitors…" Black whispers. "I get so excited when you visit, don't I Granger?"

"Hmm?" Hermione replies trying her best for nonchalant.

Rolling her eyes, Black pulls away making Ginny relax. "If Neville was still in this I would check Luna for weapons, but as it is, little miss attention seeker. Your brother is in the Championships as is your crush, so I see it fit to make sure you don't kill Granger."

"What crush?" Ginny blushes. "I don't know who you're on about."

"Potter obviously, the whole school knows ginger."

"Professor," Hermione says earning Black's attention. "We're trying to study."

Opening her mouth Black goes to retort deciding against it she turns back to her side of the room. Ginny staring at Hermione in amazement as Luna organises her workload.

"How are you Hermione?" Luna asks cheerfully unaware of the tension.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asks.

"I'm fine, thank you Luna." Hermione smiles ignoring Ginny. "How about you?"

"Very well." Luna nods. "You seem different."

"I do?" Hermione asks.

"There's less Tupse following you."

"I'm glad." Hermione answers uncertain as Black snorts in the background. "Have you heard anything from Neville?"

"I have not." Luna answers. "Although I saw him the other night."

"You did?" Hermione questions hopeful.

"Yes, he was telling me to be careful and I should stay away from them."

"'Them'?" Ginny asks.

"He was talking?" Hermione questions at the same time.

"Of course," Luna answers with a smile. "I often talk to him."

"You do?" Hermione replies uneasily.

Was Neville awake? Had no one told her? She turns to Black wondering if the witch was keep information from again only to find Black leaning forward focussed solely on Luna with confusion.

"Luna," Black asks carefully. "When you see Longbottom, are you sleeping?"

"How else?" Luna asks.

Letting out a breath Hermione turns back to her work shaking her head. Heart dropping in her chest she wished the Wizard would wake up.

The evening progresses slowly, the students studying and chatting; Ginny recounts her embarrassing encounter with an American student. It is late when Hermione bids the girls goodbye she waves them out as Black stands by the door tapping her foot impatient for them to leave.

"Bye Hermione." Luna says gently hugging Hermione. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks Luna," Hermione says watching the witch leave.

"Goodnight Professor," Luna says on passing.

"Night Luna."

"Neville wanted me to tell you that he knows and understands."

"Understands?" Black repeats uncertain. "Understands what?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." Luna smiles. "And that you shouldn't blame yourself for his mother it wasn't your fault."

Lost for words Black watches the witch leave, Hermione rising from her seat mouth open wanting to call the witch back and demand answers. Black closes the door sharing an uneasy look with Hermione before shrinking of to her bed. Collecting her items Hermione retreats to her bedroom mind alive with so many thoughts. She spends most the night alive with nerves, wondering what the next level will bring.

Unable to sleep, she heads to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water listening to the soft breathing of Professor Black. She walks to the window sitting on the sill to study the arena in the distant resting her head against the cool glass.

She is not sure how long she sits there watching the evening pass, it is not until a warm hand presses against her shoulder does she jolt, Black lingering next to her. Dark eyes glinting in the moon light, Hermione swallows at their close proximity and Black's warm touch.

"You should be sleeping," Black says quietly.

"I can't." Hermione answers.

"You'll do fine."

"Just have to learn to…"

"Trust you?" Hermione says.

"TO let go." Black answers with a smile.

Smiling, Hermione rests her head on her knees knowing she will not be able to sleep for the rest of the night. She jumps as Black drags a blanket over her shoulders, her heart pounds in her chest as Black slips on to the windowsill opposite her.

Tugging the blanket closer, Hermione notices the other witch is using her robe as blanket their feet touching. Resting her head against the stone behind her, Black watches the world pass by, her chest rising and lowering gently. Hermione's heart soars she knows the witch is close to sleep, but chose to stay out here and give her company.

She spots one of Black's feet stuck out, her skin bare to the cold, heart hammering, Hermione slips her foot forward taking some of the blanket with her. Her ankle grazes Black's calf, skin on skin, as she ensures Black's foot is covered. Heart beating, she waits for Black to move away to shift her leg away from Hermione's.

She dares not turn to look at the witch trying her best to be casual as she stares at the arena in the distance ignoring her pounding heart. When Black does not move her leg away, Hermione risks it she sneaks a look at the witch spotting the small smile on Black's lips. Blood rushing through her body, Hermione licks her lips as she focuses outside the window.

She nearly jumps out of her skin as Black shifts, but refrains last second, sad that the witch might move. The foot shifts as Black adjusts to get comfortable, losing contact against Black's skin makes her sad for a reason she refuses to identify with.

Closing her eyes, she rests her head against the window, ignoring the other witch as she shifts on the ledge, until a foot grazes her leg. Black shifting forward to steal some of the blanket and covering both her feet. Hermione pulse jumps as one of Black's leg slips against her own, her whole leg burning from the move. They settle, Hermione's leg pressed securely against Black's skin tingling from the touch.

She gives into temptation, opening her eyes she finds Black gazing at her, the witch looks stunning in the moon light. Studying Hermione beneath black eye lashes, Hermione is not sure if the witch is aware that Hermione is awake. She notices the subtle curve of lips as Black gazes at Hermione before closing her eyes.

Releasing a breath, Hermione studies the witch worried the witch will be able to hear her pounding heart. Her eyes drawn to the lips that are still curved into a smile, her loins on fire. _What is happening?_

"Sleep Hermione." Black whispers voice husky from sleep.

Blushing, Hermione closes her eyes earning a snort from Black she flushes in embarrassment at being court. Her mind focussed solely on the witch whose leg is tangled with her own she falls asleep.

* * *

 **A/n:** So here the latest instalment the next chapter will be the next level, it's going to get interesting. Yay to Bellamione, hehe the poor girls they don't even know whats heading for them. Still we're getting answers piece by piece the dots are connecting. As I said I'm on holiday soon, I will hope to upload next week if I don't I'll do it when I get back. Some of you won't agree with the way Hermione has dealt with Bella going into her mind, but personally I think it works. Hermione is a logical person she will figure out that it was her own fault, and as abused person she is used to blaming herself. now I'm not going to promise it will be all up hill form here, I won't promise this won't come back around bite them both in the arse. Or someone might use it to mess with them, I will say though for now, as Hermione said keep your friends close etc. Nor will I promise that this won't cause an argument later but I'm trying to remain true to characters and there was no way Hermione would spill the truth unless we wanted to wait several years and even then she wouldn't break her silence.

As for Bella and Hufflepuff some of you will rage with the very thought, but I think it's quite fitting. Obviously Slytherin is perfect for Bella, but she is so loyal almost to a fault, i think she would fit in Hufflepuff just like her niece. For those worried, don't worry Morgana is coming back she will make an appearance shortly all I can say is poor Bella. On another note I am not ignoring any reviews or PM life is so busy this side I will get around to answering everyone eventually. Just be patient with me.

On another note, i did the Pottermore house selection, it was interesting to hear what everyone got for their patronus, the idea for Black mamba came to me because my GF got it as her patronus. I thought that is so fitting for Bella so I stole it haha. Back to the subject I got sorted into Gryffindor, which I found very surprising, I was expecting Slytherin but the more i think the more I realise I suppose I am a Gryffindor for they are not always brave but they can be at the times it matters. I also got a similar wand to Bellatrix I was so geeking out! (Obviously it's all for fun.)

I realise that some reviewers are right, i am most likely going to over run 50 chapters... Oh well, I tried to keep it to the minimum. I also realise there is a very strong possibility of a second story, but this time Bellamione will be established before Fractures finishes. I'm currently addicted to PLL.

This story is reaching it's year mark only a few months away, maybe it will be complete by them, maybe not, but I know one thing. I never expected such a response, you guys surprise me day after day and this story wouldn't be here without you. So I am in awe of your support, we've nearly kept to updating every weekend and you keep thanking me, but you forget without you guys pushing me and guessing where the story goes, this story would be left unappreciated. Just a crazy lady writing for her own amusement. I have finally found the push I need to finally get around to finishing my own Original story the push to finish this and my caught in time series. So thank you and that's enough of the soppy stuff. To answer a review from little while ago, yes Twenty One Pilots - Heathens song has had an influence in this story.

Here - Have a spoiler...

 _"It's complicated..." Hermione breathes._

 _"Explain it to me." Bella asks._

 _"I can't, I don't even know if its real or me losing my mind."_

 _"Hermione, you're not making sense." Bella argues._

 _"I know, but something happened over Christmas, that I may not be who I thought I am... That my family isn't my family." Hermione says softly, twisting her hands. "I can't explain it... I want you to see it."_

 _"See it?"_

 _"To look in my mind." Hermione answers staring Bella dead in the eye. "Only then will you understand..."_

 _... (Skipping scene)..._

 _She swallows, staring around the_ _large room. She watches as Hermione_ _flicks her wrist sending a ball of light into the air. Illuminating the room, the breath leaving Hermione's lips in wonder at the sight before her. A room so large she must be a good few feet under the ground to manage this hidden from the world, ancient torches long since burnt out and dried decorate the wall. Even more amazing is the stone table in front of her, stepping forward, Hermione runs her hand along the stone that breaks in her hand._

 _A round table, Bella snorts to herself, watching as Hermione kicks a piece of stone aside she circles the table running her finger along the spine. Bella spots the figure before Hermione does, watches as they converse her stomach churning until Hermione freezes. The scene flicking to a stop, the memory frozen, Balla swallows, what is going on?_

 _"A Black?" The figure whispers her hand still resting on Hermione's cheek. "A Black in my daughters mind?"_

 _Bella shifts back as the witch steps past Hermione to focus solely on Bellatrix. "A big insult if there ever was one..."_

 _"Morgana?" Bella breathes in disbelief._

 _"To you I am Morgan Le Fay."_


	40. Level Seven King of the Hill

**A/n:** Well I'm back people, I had a lovely holiday and I am half a chapter away from finishing my original story which is good, lots of editing to be done but it takes time. So ladies and gentleman here is the next chapter enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Level Seven ~ King of the Hill_**

Thud, thud… she takes a breath, studying the champion opposite her the American throwing a ball against a wall, a snarl gracing their lips as they glance at Hermione. _Scare tactic._ Steeling her resolve she rises her eyebrow in response staring the Champion down, the witch falters, her snarl slipping from her face. It makes Hermione smile and the witch sneer throwing the ball harder against the wall.

Turning her eyes away, Hermione analyses the rest of her contestants, Harry standing with his father, Draco listening to Snape and Ron paying attention to Sirius. They are waiting for the next level to begin, the Japanese students standing next to each arms behind their backs waiting patiently only one mentor. The world knows one of them is Champion, which one, she does not know, she doesn't even know if she can trust them either. They nod respectably to her and she smiles in return, she is the only one standing alone without her mentor, but it doesn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

Harry sends her a small smile, she catches Draco glancing repeatedly at her, the subtle nod from Snape and she knows she still has him on her side. Ron glares daggers at her along with the American and Dumstrang student she ignores them to her best ability.

Their glares falter as a hand curls on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly Black returning to stand beside her a reassuring presence that makes the other champions freeze and turn away.

"Not long," Black says reaching for her arm and securing the armband.

"Where we going?" Hermione asks in return.

"Not sure." Black shrugs.

If she hadn't spent the last week living with the witch, Hermione may have passed Black off for being indifferent, but the slight clench of the hand. The tension in her shoulder belay her words, Black is concerned, which makes Hermione concerned in return.

"You'll be fine." Black reassures.

Hermione spares the witch a tight smile as Lord Riddle appears gaining all their attention as volunteers rush forward one pausing in front of each Champion. Lifting a portkey the volunteer waits for Hermione to take it.

Taking a deep breath her hand curls over the portkey, a shiver running through her spine making her jump in response. She reappears light headed, but she realises not from the travel this time, but from the warm hand covering hers. She swallows as Black pulls back leaving Hermione's hand with goosebumps. Sparing the volunteer a small smile, she watches as he vanishes before frowning.

A cold wind whips into her, making her shiver as she steps forward, her foot pressing against the wood pier, and the water splashing against the side. _Bugger._ She stares at the river in front of her; heart pounding she glances to the other champions each staring at the river.

"Ah, this one." Black whispers with a chuckle.

"This one?" Hermione repeats noticing the little beady eye of her camera waking up.

"I Like this one," Black grins a glint in her eye.

She hears Ron snort a few feet from her, grinning at the little bit of information he overheard. Probably misinterpreting Black's remark and believing this level will be easy for Hermione and therefore easy for Ron. She smirks to herself; she understands Black completely this level will be a nightmare.

"There's going to be a lot of pain involved isn't there?" Hermione replies tying her hair up.

"Would I create a level any other way?"

"This is your level?" Hermione sighs in realisation.

Black grins, the wolf grin that used to send a shiver of fear through her body and she does shiver. Goosebumps erupting along her arms as she turns away fighting the blush, as shiver crawling along her spine just not of fear. _It means nothing…_

She knows the moment the camera clicks alive, an almighty roar erupts making her turn to the stands built behind them overlooking the makeshift arena. Screens high in the sky showing the crowd the remaining contestants, the Champions taking it in turns to wave at their screens.

Black leans forward, her breath ghosting across Hermione's ear, blocking the camera from seeing Hermione. She refuses to react to the touch or the way Black presses against her lips dangerously close.

"The crowd want a champion." Black says quietly.

"So?" Hermione says focussed on the island in front.

"You want to win?" Black asks, Hermione nods sparing the witch a look and regretting it instantly, realising how close those lips are. "Then give them someone to cheer."

"I don't want to be adored."

"They already do _pet_ , but now you need to reward them for sticking with you. Trust me."

Sighing, Hermione ignores the glances from the other champions to her left, watching their exchange all aware of just who she has for a mentor. Aware that Black chose Hermione over her own nephew, chose a _mudblood_.

"What would you have me do?" Hermione asks quietly.

"Acknowledge them. Nothing fancy, just spare them your time."

"How do I know they're watching?"

"They're watching, trust me, they're watching you."

Pulling back, Black leaves her arm resting on Hermione shoulder, as Hermione turns to look at her the camera in full view once more. Black raises an eyebrow in a challenge; Hermione resists the urge to dance for the camera, to be the performing monkey they want.

The hand squeezes her shoulder subtly, as Hermione turns back to face the arena, another nudge to her shoulder and she sends the witch behind her a dirty look. She receives a crooked grin in response making her smile and roll her eyes. She turns to the camera sharing the smile for the crowd and tipping her fingers in mock salute.

A horrendous roar breaks out from the crowd the hand on her shoulder preventing her from jumping, Black prepared for such response. Hermione raises her eyebrow in response to the calling from the crowd and ignores the grinning from Black. She almost blushes as Black steps closer resting her arm on Hermione's shoulder, catching the wink Black sends to the camera.

Hermione did not think it was possible for the roaring crowd to grow louder, the stamping of feet the screaming of girls and possibly men. She catches sight of herself, on one of the screens, standing tall with Black remaining strong, behind a big presence of power. The first Champion, the first witch ever to win and Riddle's own protégé. Now it clicks, it all clicks into place just how much Black is risking by siding with her and she feels stupid from not seeing it before.

She catches James Potter watching Black with a look of respect and the worry on Harry's face as he waits impatiently for the level to start. Wonders how weird it must be for James Potter to go up against his own boss, putting his son up against Bellatrix, his old Head Auror, against the first champion.

"Welcome!" Riddle calls out his voice ringing above the crowd a hush developing. "Ten of our remaining Champions, you have all come so far, done remarkable well. However as you know only one of you can win and there are no prizes for second place. Today perhaps one of my favourite levels, as you may notice the water in front of you. Your challenge is simple, cross the water whichever way you see fit, no use of brooms, appariation may not be used. No use of transfiguration that may be used for flight, however the use of other animals, without the ability of flight is permitted."

"You will head to the island in front of you, there it will be your duty to find the flag that will lead you to safety, the use of unforgivables is not permitted, the same rules apply." Hermione concentrates planning for the level.

"Remember," Black whispers next to her, studying Riddle still talking on the safety of his podium. "Happiness makes the world go round."

"I thought that was money." Hermione replies.

"That too, you need to enjoy this."

"Hurting my friends?" Hermione questions.

"Did you enjoy our duels?" Black asks.

"Yes, but…"

"Ah, ah no arguments. Did you enjoy it? Yes, you did. Why?"

"I don't know." Hermione remarks.

"Yes you do… Why?"

"Because, because I felt free."

"Exactly you enjoyed it because you didn't hold back." Black says as though it is obvious. "You want this, the world doesn't want you to have it, they will and have done everything they can to prevent you from touching that trophy. Your friends have revealed their worst side to you, but listen, listen to that crowd, not one of them cares who you are or what you have done. They want you to win; they want you to put on a show."

"Is this a pep talk?" Hermione smirks.

"Partially, but if you embarrass me I swear to anything holy you will have detention every night until you graduate."

"That's more like it." Hermione chuckles earning a nudge in response.

"Furthermore, any action will mean disqualification." Riddle says his eyes swooping over the group of contestants. "On this note I think it might be wise to remind you that there will be obstacles in the water and on land that will prevent your success apart from your fellow contestants…"

Swallowing, Hermione glances at the river, wondering just what lurks beneath the freezing cold water. Black brushes her hair out of her face rolling her eyes at the speech as she picks her nails a cheer ringing from the crowd in response to her actions. A glare earnt from Riddle at the witch's actions Hermione smirks as Black sighs loudly in her ear.

"What's your plan?" Black demands.

"Not sure." Hermione answers.

"Not good enough." Black replies. "DO you need a push in the water? You going to risk it?"

"How else will I get there, I can't fly."

"You can walk."

"Walk?" Hermione whispers turning to the witch beside her.

Black raises an eyebrow at the question leaving them out stare each other the clapping from the crowd breaking their contest. Each contestant ready for the round to bring stepping forward to the edge of the prior. The loud orders from their mentors, Black stands back arms folded waiting for Hermione to make her own mind up.

Riddle releases the canon and chaos breaks out, the Japanese first to dive into the water, followed by the Dumstrang student and Ron. Draco follows hesitantly, and then the American who, with one last chat jumps in.

Hermione watches as they dive deep, a couple transforming to swim under the water and the rest using magic. Harry spares Hermione a look before chatting quietly with his father and following the rest into the water. Black remains silent even as the mentors shout in encouragement until their champions are no longer in sight.

 _Time to play…_

She steps closer to the ledge, catching the words from the Beauxbaton mentor, sniffing their nose at Hermione. _Scared little girl, she should go home…_ Hermione grits her teeth at the French woman's words.

"Button it, Selene," Black hisses. "Or I'll turn you into a soufflé the ones that your so fond of."

The witch pales at the threat turning away in disgust as she heads towards shelter arms folded in a huff. Drawing her wand, Hermione knows she is running out of time, the world will think she is hesitating. She has not tried this spell in such a long time, is not sure how well it will work against running water, but willing to try.

Spells clash under water, she sees volunteers hovering nearby waiting to follow, and she knows the contestants are fighting. Licking her lips Hermione takes a moment to prepare herself, Black waiting patiently behind her.

A blue glow erupts from her wand, striking the running river as ice begins to form along the top. She will not be swimming today. She concentrates lifting her left hand controlling the power of her spell, the ripples freezing until the pier rocks below their feet as the ice begins to settle. _Trap them below and slow their attack._ Her eyes dilute, she looses focus the world blurring as the spell grows in strength ice slowly covering the lake.

Snapping from the spell, she keeps the wand pointed down as she hops on to the ice below, it crunches and she waits to make sure it does not shatter. Satisfied, she begins her walk to the island allowing the ice to melt and fall away behind her, not wanting to use her energy on maintaining unneeded ice.

She finds herself mildly surprised to find the journey comforting as she wanders across the ice with no urgency, watching the river light up beneath her feet. Her hand extends ice engulfing the small island; watches satisfied as the ice traps the champions below.

She feels it vibrate beneath her feet, Hermione groans as she realises the contestants are trying to force their way through the ice. She picks up the pace, transforming her shoes she skates towards the island, her mother taught her to roller blade when she was young. Every year they would go to the Christmas market and ice skate before eating strawberries covered in chocolate.

She jumps the last section transfiguring her blade, her shoes biting into the mud. Pushing her fringe back, she spots the flag flapping at the very top of the mountain. _Too easy…_ She hears the ice crack, glancing at her orb, spies the best place to disappear not wanting to test the first defence of the island.

" _Immobulus._ " She points her wand at the camera it freezes in the air.

Skirting around the orb she darts for safety of the tree line planning on mapping out the island and letting the first fool set of the defences. Taking a breath she hears the ice smash apart and the first contestant emerge sopping wet, shivering from the cold and marching towards the flag.

Hermione crouches low listening to a twig snap in the distance it would mean another contestant has joined her on the island. The island is not too big; eventually they will all encounter one another. _Stealth…_ Black's lesson is the first thing to pop into her mind; they need to be smart in the level they cannot attack all guns blazing.

Darting around the tree, she hauls herself up on to the nearest branch climbing higher into the tree, to see who has arrived on the island. She spots the American stalking around the mountain searching for the easiest way to the flag.

The Dumstrang student is lurking to the west, she watches as the Japanese exit the water one bruised and his companion pulling him on to shore. Her eyes catch on a slope leading to the flag, smiling, she spots the best way to the flag. Minus the main road, this one covered by a verge, she mentally maps it in her mind before lowering herself quietly down to the branch below.

She freezes, her hand wrapping around the bark of the branch, focussed solely on the Uganda student walking below her. She draws her wand, checking to make sure no one is following the six-foot student of muscle. A tremor running through her fingers, adrenaline pulsing through her body she lands softly on the mud dirt track.

Stepping forward she presses her wand to the back of his neck, the tip lighting up she watches, as he grows rigid. He falls forward, landing on his face eyes rolled back, wand falling to the ground. The Uganda's student camera pans on her, as a cheer breaks out from the crowd. She ignores this, using her wand to elevate the student out the way to the safety of the bush. Moving his wand, she makes it clear to the camera that he is out for the rest of the level she cannot risk sending a flare.

One down, eight to go…

BANG!

The ground rips apart to her left, the force of the explosion making her topple to her knees, the breath knocked out of her. She hears shouting, as she crawls for safety behind a tree, the ground shaking. She dares to look, glancing from the comfort of her hide out she notices the mountain shaking, the ground rumbling as rocks drop landing heavily on the ground. A dust cloud kicked up the shouting of students as they run for cover, she hides as wind blows the dust towards her. _Someone set of a trap._

The ground settles, the rumbling ceased, she wipes the dirt from her face spotting Harry duelling with Dumstrang opponent. Time to move. She runs heading to the mountain; keeping low, she darts up the side, her feet pushing up from rocks her fingers pulling her towards the nearest ledge. She follows the steep cline towards the top of the mountain continuously checking for any attackers. She spots Draco shouting at someone, throwing spells to protect himself as he retreats towards the tree line.

She feels bad, almost compelled to help her classmate, but she can just imagine what Black's response would be if she risked her own championships to help someone. She can imagine how many expletives the witch would use as she went off the rails throwing spells.

The thought leaves Hermione's mind as she reaches the top of the mountain frowning at finding the flag gone. Looking around she realises the Uganda's student camera has followed her; she rolls her eyes in exasperation. She catches sight of the flag, waving to her northeast to her location, frowning she realises she just fell for an illusion. The flag is at the bottom of the mountain and she is now a sitting duck.

She swallows in annoyance as she spots Ron wandering to the flag he catches her looking grinning at her as his hand curls around the flag. _FIXED!_ Her mind screams injustice how did Ron get to the flag so quickly.

A light flashes to her right, she ducks drawing her wand and aiming at the attacker. Draco stares her down, his wand held tight in his hand; she clutches her own in return. She notices the bags under his eyes, the sad tint and the gleam he once had now missing. She isn't the only one suffering from these Championships.

"You sure about this?" Hermione asks.

Draco merely swallows, his arm tenses as he springs to attack, a stupefy aiming straight for her she deflects it. She sighs not wanting to be pinned down in a pointless duel but willing to protect herself. She attacks lashing out with a flourish of spells, Draco engaging. Her wrist moans as she deflects a particularly nasty hex, and hits back with her own that causes him to stumble back.

She spots the sweat forming on his forehead, the annoyance slip in his attacks, his footing becoming lazy she bides her time waiting to attack. Smack out of nowhere, a spell grazes her side; she reacted just in time the spell only catching her side. The Beauxbaton girl Monique a cut above her right eye glaring at both Hogwarts contestants.

Hermione reacts first striking both students with an attack making them retaliate; she has never had a three-way duel, but is slowly learning why it is not wise. A spell grazes her arm, Draco falters backwards from an attack and Monique hits her knee. The spells increasing, desperation slipping through. The mountain rocks as another student set of a trap, causing all three of them to stumble and spells to fly in different directions.

Her foot catches a stone she trips, landing close to the edge of the fake mountain, gazing down at the good fall, her heart plummeting at the thought of falling. She feels dizzy from the view pushing herself away from the edge she notices Monique limping and Draco getting to his feet.

They reengage, Hermione tries to ignore how Draco attacks Monique more than her, but she does not argue. The same way she knows the moment Monique has figured out Hermione's precarious situation how very close to the edge she lingers.

The attack from Monique increases she manages to keep Draco at bay, as she pushes Hermione to defence, causing her to lose her footing and the fall behind her grow increasingly closer. Hermione lashes out, her actions caused more by fear, and she reacted wrong.

Monique dodges Hermione's attack willingly dropping her defence from Draco to hit Hermione with a hex. Hermione reacts on instinct, throwing her hand up to protect her face from the spell. Blood spurts from her wrist causing her to drop her wand in pain and stumble backwards. The ground shifts beneath her feet, she watches satisfied as Draco strikes the Beauxbaton student with a stunner sending the witch crashing to the ground.

"Draco!" She shouts her warning, as the Dumstrang student emerges up the hill behind him.

It is too late, the ground slips from beneath her and she is falling. Her body hits the rocks stealing her breath as she rolls to a stop dazed at the bottom of the mountain. Her sides screaming in pain, as she pushes to her shaky hands, her hand still bleeding it was all going too well.

 _My wand? Where is my wand?_ The thought makes her panic; she rolls to look back where she fell just in time to see a spell hurtling towards her, the Dumstrang student wanting to finish the job. She rolls in time, the ground exploding beside her, she feels defenceless wondering what happened to Draco and if his okay.

She shuffles backwards, spotting her wand hanging abandoned on the ledge, and her heart drops a shiver running through her spine. A grin emerges on the Dumstrang face, she glares in response daring him to attack, a shiver running through her body as he raises her wand.

Smack, she watches as Draco charges the Dumstrang student tackling him to the ground. She relaxes as the threat disappears for the time being. _I am defenceless; at least I don't have to get down the mountain._ Crawling to her feet, she freezes aware of eyes watching her. Throat clenching Hermione turns to face the witch watching her an amused smile playing on the American's lips.

"Such a shame, you had great potential." The American smiles.

 _I have no wand… I have no protection._ Hermione sighs, the witch too far away to tackle, there is no way to get to cover without being hit. She swallows; she hoped she might make Black proud she guesses she is wrong.

" _Now, now, child let's not be so hasty." Morgana's voice whispers through her mind causing her whole body to shiver in response._

The world slows she watches in sick fascination as the American shifts her legs turning slowly, her wrist flicking her wand tip lighting up. Any minute now, a spell will bear down on her and knock her out of the competition – her time over.

" _Not just yet… Have you forgotten already?" Morgana asks._

A hand curls around her shoulder, she goes rigid, as Morgana presses against her back, and Hermione releases a breath. Her mother so close to her, she can smell smoke, danger and the hint of blueberries. Hermione knows this is all part of her mind, that Morgana is not really behind her otherwise the witch attacking would react and it is not the first time she thinks she has lost it.

" _Fear not, only you know I'm here." Morgana reassures. "Only muggles need weapons, and we are so far from muggles."_

 _I'm not so sure._ Hermione thinks noticing the spell growing the world slowing down the only reassurance from Morgana as she smirks at the American stepping past Hermione to study the set.

" _Pathetic, you can end this so quickly. It's time to show the world what we are."_

 _You told me to keep it quiet._

" _Things have changed," Morgana, answers indifferently. "You've changed you've matured quicker than I thought. Hiding will no longer protect you. We will talk more about the future but you must win this, destroy this poor excuse for a witch."_

 _I cannot I have no wand._

" _YOU don't need a wand!" Morgana roars. "Feel my magic in your veins, I have no wand and I walk amongst the living! I have no wand and I betted and beat death. Now finish this, prove your worth."_

Real life emerges far too quickly, leaving her disorientated the spell hurtling towards her with enough force that it blisters the air around her. She reacts on instinct her arm shooting up, her palm burning in response a yell of surprise leaving her lips.

The witches spell smacks into an invisible barrier and shout of joy leaving Morgana's lips at Hermione's performance of wandless magic. Her shield glowing strong, the American girl staring in shock. Morgana pats Hermione on the back as she vanishes leaving Hermione more confident.

"How?" The witch stutters, staring in alarm.

Hermione doesn't reply, she reacts her shield braking apart with a flick of the wrist she merges the shield creating a large ball of energy and sending straight back at her attacker.

"Protego!" The American screams but is no use.

Hermione's spell destroys the witch's defence, the ground burning as it hits the witch straight in the chest. She spins backward crashing into the tree line and lying motionless on the ground, wand abandoned. Licking her lips, Hermione straightens up, shuffling her robes as she turns to her abandoned wand.

With a flick, she summons her wand, her fingers grasping the wood as she turns heading towards the real flag. Hermione takes a deep breath, as Harry appears in front of her bruised, muddy and sweaty. She has a feeling his been setting of the traps, having the unholy ability to cause trouble.

Panting, he clutches his wand staring at Hermione, she begs him not to engage, not to fight her, and because she is not sure, she will hold back. He raises his wand, a slight tremor running through his arm as he stares at her.

"I want this." Harry says softly.

So does she, she reacts her wand releasing a flurry of hexes taking him by surprise he reflects the first two the last striking him immobile. She stares at him, his eyes a light with fear and she knows she should end this right here right now.

"It will wear off in ten seconds." Hermione says. "Use it wisely." _Don't let me regret this._

She steps past him her hand curling around the flag, the world blurring, and a rushing of colour until remerges on the other side. The sun beating down on her, the almighty shout of the crowd, she takes a breath.

The world seems different, she feels different, and the crowd is bouncing in their seats, the volunteers rushing around and the sky far too bright. She showed the world a part of her potential, revealed herself and she cannot take it back.

Her hand raises in the air, a wave an acknowledgment to those cheering, her heart pounding in her chest. The screaming of fans as she smiles at the camera, taking the first step forward, she does not need a volunteer to tell her where to go, Black is waiting just in sight arms folded. Hermione catches the small smile that slips unguarded across her lips.

"Ta-dah." Hermione mutters offering her hands as though a magic trick. "You worried about nothing."

Black smirks, her eyes slipping across the arena, the crowd, pausing on the camera before returning to Hermione. An eyebrow raises Hermione's comments not to Black's taste.

"Your footing was wrong."

Hermione frowns as the crowd breaks out into screams and mixture of laughter. Rolling her eyes, she slips past Black heading into the depths of the tunnel sending one final wave at the camera, before Black shuts it out. A heavy sigh leaving Hermione's lips as she rubs her eats in discomfort.

"My ears are ringing." Hermione grumbles allowing Black to take the lead.

"You weren't there when you fell down the mountain I swear they thought you died. Very dramatic by the way."

"Did Draco make it out?"

"Don't know," Black answers nodding towards an empty room. "But we sure as hell are going to talk about it."

Sighing, Hermione steps into the room, sliding on to the table in the middle, her feet thanking her in return as she removes the band on her arm. Slinking out of her robe, she pats her bruised arms groaning in discomfort as she rolls up her sleeves.

In a world of her own, she presses the palm of her hand against the worst cut, the heat encasing it and seeping warmth. The skin stitches back together smiling she flexes her arm getting the blood to flow freely once more.

"Incredible." Black mutters making Hermione jump.

She had completely forgot Black was in the room, not that she finds the witches attention discomforting. Stepping forward, Black's hand encases Hermione as she lifts the arm to study, the freshly healed skin, and Hermione's skin tingling in response to the touch.

"How?" Black asks.

"I don't know I just do it." Hermione answers controlling her beating heart.

"I've never seen magic like this." Black says brushing her finger across the healed wound.

Hermione swallows harshly, _this does not mean anything, and she's just looking at your magic._ Why does she have to take so long there's nothing to see? Her gaze flickers to Black's lips just as a knock on the door causes Hermione to jump and Black to pull away.

"Should be the volunteers." Black says moving away from Hermione. "Enter."

The door creaks open, Hermione forcing her eyes from the retreating witch to the person joining them. Her heart jumps in an entirely different reason; she jumps from the desk a big grin on her lips as Black frowns during her wand.

"What are…?" Black demands, but Hermione cuts her off.

"Viktor!" Hermione shouts happy.

He grins, that cheeky grin he reserves for when they're in private opening his arms, she bounds the cross the room. Chuckling as he lifts her and twirls her before releasing her. He nods respectively towards Black as he squeezes Hermione shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asks.

"I am here to see you," Viktor grins wincing as he stumbles over his words. "I am also here for the last few games, I brought tickets."

"But it's Quidditch season." Hermione answers. "Your team."

"It is only a couple matches. How could I miss this, you have done so well!"

"Thank you." Hermione says with a blush.

"Thank you." Black snorts.

Hermione shoots the witch a look as volunteers enter the room, ushering her to the nearest chair.

"Would you like me to leave?" Viktor asks.

"No shouldn't take two minutes." Hermione replies before Black send her friend away.

Hermione is right, it takes hardly any time for the volunteers to check her over, nodding satisfied as they gather their belongings. Rising from her seat, Hermione glances at the chart Black is running through left with her by the volunteers. It makes no sense to Hermione, but Black is studying them intently jotting a few things on her notebook.

"I thought he was gay." Black says softly not removing her eyes from the clipboard.

"Who Viktor?" Hermione asks, receiving a subtle nod. "He is."

"For a gay man, his ogling that woman's arse quite well."

Turning, Hermione smiles as Viktor studies the leaving volunteer her brown hair swishing behind her as she exits the door. Her tight fitting trousers leaving nothing to the imagination, Hermione wonders how she missed it. Black jabs her with the quill making her flinch her cheeks burning at the raised eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione mutters.

"Well, you said he was gay."

"Well technically his bisexual, not that it matters."

"Bisexual?"

"What I said, why does it matter."

"Just curious."

"Curious?" Hermione repeats sceptical.

"That's what I said." Black answers placing the clipboard under her arm. "Just a big difference that's all."

"He was young, experimenting we all were, and sometimes we don't like labels."

"So you label him gay?"

"Saves a lot of time."

"But you knew he wasn't."

"I know that people aren't very accepting of Bisexual and spout crap about being greedy or not being able to make their minds up. I don't want him to walk into a room with people ready to judge." Hermione huffs.

"Very defensive."

"He's a friend."

"Close friend."

"What are you getting at?" Hermione snaps.

"I don't want distractions it's bad enough with Raven, but I don't need you up the duff before the games over." Black replies.

"I'm a lesbian."

"You went out with him."

"He snogged Ginny." Hermione states. "Behind the boat shed at the dance, while I made out with Fleur, satisfied? God I wouldn't even know what to do with it."

"You just put it up…"

"Oh god no," Hermione interrupts turning away. "I don't want this conversation."

"Same as a dildo."

"Oh god." Hermione whispers rubbing her face.

"You can face a dragon but not have this conversation."

"I had a more polite conversation with him that this." Hermione mumbles.

"What?" Black demands.

"Hermione," Viktor calls saving Hermione. "Would you like to go Hogsmead?"

"YES!" Hermione says happily.

"Is that alright?" Viktor asks Black.

"Of course," Black answers her lip curling.

Hermione recognises the look; she had seen it far too many times in the classroom. Black ready to spring an attack, someone foolish enough to fall into her trap.

"Have fun," Black, continues civilly.

"Let's go." Hermione urges Viktor before Black can continue.

"Be back before dark," Black chuckles. "Hermione."

A hand curls around Hermione's arm, pulling her back to face Black, a smirk on the witches face. Licking her lips Hermione wonders what the witch has planned.

"Don't do anything to strenuous, I need you," Black lingers on the word need, making Hermione's stomach clench. "In fit form tomorrow. For training of course… _Don't forget protection."_

"You're intolerable," Hermione shoots back matching Black's smirk. "Any one would think you're _jealous._ "

She whispers the last part the same way, Black whispered hers, not wanting to embarrass Viktor. Black chuckles slinking forward so she is level with Hermione once more.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Black asks, making Hermione's heartbeat. "You're mine until this championships ends. And after your little performance today, you can bet training will get more intense."

The hand on her arm burns her skin, her whole body alive with goosebumps. Black attention solely fixed on Hermione making her body react and her brain to slow to a stop. She should slap the offending hand away, but she wants to see Black undone, to see how defensive the witch can truly get.

A cough makes her jolt, glancing back to Krum who is watching them with flushed cheeks. Releasing her breath, Hermione turns back to detangle her arm only to find Black focussed on Krum. Eyes so dark Hermione tries to see the hint of brown but finding none. Slowly, almost reluctantly Black releases Hermione's arm, stepping back and retrieving her clipboard.

Stepping away, Hermione turns to Krum collecting her robe on the way out. Krum follows sending her a few looks on the journey through the arena.

"What?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing," Krum shrugs. "She's what's the word… ugh, very intense."

"You have no idea." Hermione sighs running a hand through her hair.

"I suppose I don't. Not your normal type."

"What no we're not like that… she's my professor." Hermione stutters.

"And I'm gay?"

"You heard that?" Hermione asks mortified.

"I did, and I'm flattered, I've never had someone get so jealous over me."

"I wasn't jealous…"

"Not you…" Krum chuckles.

* * *

 **A/n:** Another chapter done, Morgana made a small appearance but trust me her part will be growing steadily. Thank you for all the lovely reviews while I was away, eventually I will get round to answering them. Till next time guys...


	41. Chapter Forty This House of Cards

**A/n:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I would like to clear something up, the spoiler from a few chapters ago about Bella meeting Morgana, there was no set deadline for that Chapter, it is coming but I won't say when.

 **Warning:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty ~ This House of Cards**_

"Tell me again, why we're moving this, oh hell it's heavy." Keith grumbles, his arms straining.

"We're paid to move items not ask questions." Scott replies.

With a grunt, they release the object down slowly, the wooden slacks creaking under the weight. Releasing a breath Keith rubs his back, he's getting too old for this kind of thing. Scott grins satisfied, Keith wanting nothing more than to hit the annoying lad on the chops, his new to the job he will get bored eventually, grow sour.

Heaven knows Keith did, hiding people's skeletons away in a warehouse was not how he imagined spending his life but who could argue with the money? Pulling the blanket away Keith raises an eyebrow at the mirror, if his daughter was here she would be snapping pictures with her damn camera, going on about textures etc. He appreciates fine woodwork, but why she needs a degree is beyond him.

"Looking good," Paul his manager says walking over, whistling. "Damn that look expensive."

"Who sent it?"

"Don't know, just arrived on our door, these gormless blokes carrying it completely out of it they were." Paul shrugs tapping the wood. "Good quality that."

"Looks pretty old." Scott points the obvious.

"Well cover it up, per the agreement of keeping it." Paul says throwing the cover over the mirror.

"Seems a shame to hide it down here," Keith says. "Could at least have it upstairs less likely to get damp."

"No, instructions were clear, it's to be kept hidden. Let's lock it up and go."

Scott jumps at the opportunity to leave, heading to make tea and Paul mutters something about paper work that makes Keith snort. By paper work, Paul means he's going to lock himself in his room watching porn; they are not stupid they've seen the man's history. The sooner Pauls' divorce goes through the better for everyone.

Shaking his head, Keith casts one last look at the solemn silhouette, baffled as to why they need to tie it down.

"It's not like it's going to run away." Keith mutters heading to the lift.

" _Who would run from this?"_

He freezes turning round to face the room full of peoples crap, the statues lingering and the regular boxes. He stares around confused, he swear he heard a woman's voice, but he must be imagining things.

" _I'm right where I need to be."_

A chill runs up his spine, stepping back he heads for the lift, he needs to take his medication, perhaps his getting drowsy. A cup appears in his face making him jump a mile, as Scott grins at him, he snatches the steaming cup of tea.

"You daft bugger, don't play sodding games." Keith snaps.

"What you chatting about? I've been making tea."

"Sure you have, not been saying stupid shit," Keith fumes storming past the youngster to the lift.

He has enough patience to wait for Scott to enter as well before sliding the metal cage shut. Hitting the button, he waits for the lift to move as he sips his tea.

" _So close… you will help me get what I want."_

A chilling laugh echoes around them, over the noise of the grinding gears. Keith swallows harshly as Scott steps forward staring down to the room below.

"You hear that?" Scott asks.

"Don't hear nothing." Keith lies.

He refuses to meet the young man's eyes, he does not know what's going on but he knows it will go away. The room plays tricks on people and this was no different. He flicks a switch turning of the overhead lights and bating the room below in darkness. Not many go down there, why would this mirrors appearance make any difference. Despite everything, he knows one thing, that mirror is old ancient he could tell by the design by the words decorating the mirror. He also knew another thing, he would go near that mirror not willingly anyway.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"Check."

Hermione frowns staring as the queens sword as it slices through her knight, her king on the verge of death. Black is smirking opposite her, sporting a gash above her eye as she sips from her mug, paying little attention to the game and more focussed on the book in her lap. Annoyed, Hermione's hand hovers over a piece, sighs and sets her hand down again.

This is their second game, twice Black has thrashed her, killed her king and left her army nothing but rubble on the board. Their training ended little over an hour ago, rain hitting the window, Hermione returned to her room, only to find Black brooding near the window.

The weekend went by after the level, nothing but press conferences, pictures taken and made up stories of Hermione's love life with Viktor. Truthfully, she was sick of it already. Some had dubbed her evil sorceress for her use of magic in the games, others the 'chosen one'. She prefers the first; at least it is close to her mother.

She takes a risk moving her castle on the board, her heart sinking as a smile deepens on Black lips, her hand sliding to her pawn. Rolling her eyes Hermione watches the destruction on the board play out, as the sword pierces her king shattering him, pieces collapsing around her.

"Check mate." Black says with glee.

A hand flicks as Black fixes the pieces, as if the carnage never took place. Hermione throws her hands up in surrender collapsing back into her seat beaten and embarrassed.

"Did you always want to be an Auror?" Hermione asks after a moment of silence.

"No." Black answers licking her finger to change the page. "Honestly I thought I'd go the other way, the Dark Arts… Let's just say I have a knack of learning easier than most."

"Then why did you?"

"Become an Auror?" Hermione nods. "Because it was easy, I was champion, I had skill, the grades, I was offered numerous positions, and it was the only one that offered a challenge."

"What do you think I'd be good at?"

"Your choice." Black shrugs in response.

"I'd like your opinion."

"Minister of Magic?"

"Really?" Hermione asks.

"No? Has it never crossed your mind?" Black replies looking up from her book.

"Sort of, I just didn't expect you to think of it."

"Because I'm a supremist?" Black answers.

"I… ugh." Hermione stutters.

"Blood superiority is just nonsense; I wouldn't be friends with Tom if I believed that crap."

"But you, me what?" Hermione questions.

Black sighs closing the book and placing it to the side. "Look, I was taught a lot of things, all kind of things rammed down my throat as a kid, same for Draco it's what comes with being a pure blood. I'm not going to lie old habits die hard, things change, and people change their minds."

"Magic is magic." Hermione mutters.

"I've heard that before," Black says looking to Hermione. "What made you say that?"

"Just a saying I heard." Hermione smiles weakly.

Black nods, pulling a file out of her pocket she plays with her nails gazing of to the distance ever so often, lost in thought. Hermione studies the witch before her, every day she becomes an oddity, their connection grows and Hermione cannot put her finger on it.

"How's your mother?" Black asks.

"We send letters now and again," Hermione smiles weakly. "She thinks I'm her sister sometimes but it's alright she's getting a haircut soon."

"Least she's comfy."

"What would you do if you found something out about your family?"

"Like what?" Black replies concentrating on a nail. "You've asked me this before haven't you?"

"Yeah," Hermione nods. "Just wondering…"

"Hermione."

Her heart spikes at the soft call, looking up she finds Black studying her, a tiny smile to her lips prompting Hermione to continue. Hermione swallows, because she has the insane urge to reach across and kiss those tempting lips.

A knock at the door interrupts, catching Black's attention and leaving Hermione to her thoughts. _What am I thinking? She is my Professor!_

"We'll continue this." Black tells her, rising to her feet to answer the door. "Luna what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm delivering books." Luna answers sweetly handing Black the books before wandering away.

"Strange girl, nice but strange." Black mutters dropping the books on the table. "Where were we?"

 _I want to kiss you._ The thought makes Hermione blush and Black frown in confusion. The door knocks again causing Black to mutter curses under her breath as she yanks the door open.

"You leave an imaginary monster in here?" Black demands swinging the door open.

"Not that I know off, Bellatrix." McGonagall says. "I was hoping to borrow you."

"You could have sent a patronus."

"I was walking by."

"If this is to do with the sodding Weasley twins again," Black warns fetching her robe. "I am going to shove their prank where the sun doesn't shine."

"I can assure it is not," McGonagall says disapprovingly. "Miss Granger, fantastic performance the other day, well done."

"Thank you." Hermione smiles.

"Her footing was wrong; don't give her a big head." Black interrupts.

"You are a perfectionist." McGonagall replies heatedly.

"No I'm a duellist I know what to watch for, her footing was wrong." Black answers in annoyance. "We'll talk when I get back."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

With her afternoon free, Hermione wanders the corridors most classes under way leaving her Hogwarts to explore. Her feet lead her to one place and surprisingly it is not the library, she steps forward peeking into the Potions classroom. She knows Snape is not teaching now, however if she knows the wizard, she knows he will be lingering in the area.

"Enter…" Snape orders hearing someone outside his door.

Pushing the door open, Hermione slips into the room, smiling at the shocked face of Snape as he glances at the door to ensure Black is not following.

"It's just me." Hermione reassures.

"You shouldn't be speaking to me." Snape advises.

"Why not?" Hermione asks, wandering around the classroom, spotting a potion cooking in the corner. "You shouldn't be here."

"Touché." Snape concedes.

"Why are you here?" Hermione questions playing with a jar.

"Professor Slughorn has taken over as Potions master until I return. He has a habit of moving items and leaving them out."

"So you're obsessing." Hermione points out.

"If you must call it that."

"I must."

Snape snorts at the response, checking his items on the shelfs finally satisfied he moves to lean against the desk. Watching Hermione mooch around the room, pausing next to the potion.

"Love potion." Snape mutters.

"I know," Hermione, answers.

"What do you smell? A hint of rose? Perhaps a certain French witch?"

Hermione ignores the teasing, wanting to fire back and tease Snape about Lily but she chooses not to. Rolling her eyes as the bubbles pop in the potion, the people who use these are pathetic, it's not real love just a concoction.

She takes a breath preparing to move on, when the smoke turns a tinge of black, the smell of fresh rain, a hint of citrus and danger. A shiver runs through her, shock setting in at the revelation as she steps back staring at the potion in mild horror. _It showed Professor Black…_

She shakes her head, there must be a mistake cannot be Black, the potion is wrong. She likes the Professor, wants to prove herself to the witch, and enjoys it when Black laughs the deep throaty laugh that does all kind of things to Hermione. Her heart jumps at the fact Black stopped drinking after finding out about Hermione's past, her care hidden behind layers of disapproval. Never misses the fear that flashes through Black's eyes when she gets too emotionally close to people. _Oh merlin…_

Snape watches the revelation cross Hermione's face with a knowing look, destroying any of Hermione's refusal to believe the potion. How did she miss this? She just added it up to a crush, perhaps the potion is wrong mistaking lust for love.

"You know what one of my pet hates is?" Snape asks organising a shelf.

"No," Hermione whispers.

"Smart people being stupid."

She swallows, the revelation far too much to take in, she cannot possibly be interested in Black not like that. _Evidence would prove otherwise._ At times Hermione hates being smart, hates the logical voice in the back of her mind that whispers damning evidence.

"Draco saved me." Hermione says softly.

"He did."

"Was that you're doing?"

"It was not," Snape, answers. "You have built somewhat of a following Hermione, respect is a hard thing to earn and you've managed it."

Nodding, she chooses not to say anymore, escaping the room and the annoying knowing smile of her friend. Her mind a whirl as she strolls the corridors, her brain coming up with several different reasons as to why the potion would lie, but each one falls flat. _Would it be so bad? Of course, it would… However, would it? She is technically not our Professor. She is older than I am. Mother would kill her before anything would come of us. Mother is dead._

Voices make her pause, leaning against the wall near the stairs straining to listen to hushed whispers.

"I did what you asked."

"You made it pretty obvious."

"Obvious? I don't control your contestant, I'm sorry Sirius but you should had picked one with brains."

"Just give me the list and be done with you."

"My money."

"Not here, I'm not stupid boy; you'll get your money when I get what I ask for."

"What you ask is not possible."

"Then you don't get paid. This isn't about the Championships, there's more at stake and I'll make it more than worth your while. Trust me."

Footsteps from the stairs above interrupt the conversations the sound of classes ending. Hermione hears Sirius bid the stranger good bye, sighing, she rests her head against the wall, who was this stranger and what exactly is bigger than the championships?

She heads back to her room, her skin crawling not feeling safe out in the open, she settles near the window. Remembering the conversation with Harry, Riddle making Champions, how many champions are there? Only six of them remain and any one of them could be a champion, could have knowledge of the last remaining levels.

A light flicks on as Black emerges into the room, the sky dark outside and she realises time has flown by. Raising an eyebrow Black studies Hermione before making herself a cup of tea. Hermione watches as the spoon stirs the dark liquid, a touch of milk, no sugar and a hint of honey.

"So where were we?" Black asks visibly relaxing as she takes a sip.

 _You are the one in my love potion._ She does not mention this, merely licks her lips wondering where to start. Does she spill about Morgana? No, not tonight, she merely shakes her head deciding to leave the conversation for another day.

She retires early, leaving Black to her thoughts preparing herself mentally for their training and hoping the weather has cheered up.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

The weather has far from improved, in fact; Hermione thinks it has worsened over night. She can only go by the drenching of her hair, the mud clinging to the bottom of trousers, her hoody clinging to her body and the cold rain slipping down her back. She shivers a bruise forming on her arm from one of Black's kicks, annoyance slipping into the Dark witch actions.

"You're not concentrating, where's your head at?" Black demands.

Currently back with the dream Black woke her up from, a very nice dream. Containing a certain dark witch who was wearing less clothes than the soaking wet cloak currently stuck to her body. She reflects the punch, ducks the kick and slips on the mud landing flat on her back. Steeling a harsh laugh from Black who buckles over in amusement.

Hermione's heart jumps at the sound, a smile on her lips as she gets to her feet. Black pushing her hair out of her eyes motioning for Hermione to go on the attack. She does, lashing out with a kick, followed by and a punch. Both attacks blocked she retaliates with a swipe of the foot and a swing of her elbow.

A hand curls around her, pressure before the air rushes out of her lungs as her back hits the ground. Black pinning her to the muddy ground, the earth squelching beneath her, both her hands pinned above her head.

"Now what?" Black demands.

Struggling against the hold, Hermione cannot help the pout unable to break free from Black's grip, the rain falling down. Black chuckles, the vibration running through Hermione's body, making her insides burn.

"You can do better than that." Is the smug response.

"Your too heavy." Hermione grumbles, attempting to injure pride.

"Aww, you calling me fat?" Black asks, tightening her grip on Hermione's wrist making her wince. "Don't wind up the person holding you captive. I have you pinned, how do you plan to get out?"

"Please let me go?" Hermione asks sweetly.

Black bursts out laughing, a grin spreading across her lips as she shakes her head, her hair slipping around them like a curtain.

"No, got to do better than that…" Black continues. "I have you pinned use your mind, what can you do?"

A plan slips into her mind; she acts without logical thought, leaning forward, her lips pressing against Blacks. Her breath hitches at the contact, logical thought escaping her. The hand pinning her loosens its grip her left hand escapes before Black tightens her grip.

"What…" Black breathes eyes dark. "Hermione."

Hermione's hand reaches up slipping into black curls and pulling the witch back down. Their lips meet again, demanding, needy and leaving Hermione breathless. Her hand tightens in curls her fingers grazing the smooth neck, fire igniting in her body. Her teeth nip at Black's lower lip stealing a gasp and allowing entrance for her tongue.

Black does not disappoint as her tongue presses against Hermione's fighting for dominance a hand curling into Hermione's side holding her down. Their teeth clash the hand pinning Hermione's arm tightens, as though trying to stop Hermione from running. _As if, I could run from this._

Black presses into her, her body flush against Hermione the rain making it feel as though clothes are none existent. Their lips bruise in the urgency, the rawness of the action, stealing breathless gasps. They break apart, eyes glazed with lust, flickering between lips before they meet again. Her tongue traces Black's lip, teasing; poking fire. The hand holding Hermione moves to Hermione's neck trailing electric as Black traces her way down to the collarbone. Hermione arches a moan escaping her lips stolen by Black, her hip bucks against the leg holding her down.

The action snaps reality back to Black who jolts backwards, cold rain splashing against Hermione's face she flinches at the contrast. Black shifts a blur of motion as she jumps to her feet pacing backwards a look of shock on her face, chest heaving.

Groggy and confused, Hermione climbs to her unsteady feet staring at Black in wonder. She swallows harshly, her body on fire, her lips bruised and her hair a mess.

"Is everything…" Hermione begins only for Black to interrupt.

"What, the hell was that?" Black demands.

"A kiss?"

"No, no. This can't happen."

Hermione's heart sinks; she swallows the action burning her throat, forcing her eyes from the witch glaring at her. _I got this so wrong; she does not see me like that._ Taking a deep breath, she wonders how she can fix this.

"Why not?" Hermione asks.

"Why not? Are you daft?" Black hisses. "I'm your Professor, this can't happen, ever. God, Granger I'm twice your age."

"So?" Hermione replies forcing herself not to cry. "That's my choice."

"No," Black snaps. "I am you Professor, you are my student…"

"You kicked me out of your class." Hermione interrupts. "You're not my Professor you said it yourself."

"This can't happen." Is the defiant answer. "Do you understand?"

She does not understand, her heart screams differently, her mind tries to find a logical solution. If this is just fear of principle then there might be hope she can work on that.

"Fine," Hermione whispers forcing the hair out of her eyes.

"Good," Black replies uneasily.

"But," Hermione continues. "You look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want this. What's right or wrong be damned, you look me in the eye and tell me that meant nothing to you and I'll forget about it."

"What?" Black questions.

"I want the truth, I want you to look at me and tell me you don't feel something, that it meant nothing and I won't bring it up again."

Black stares dumfounded, blinking completely drenched, her corset clinging to her body, hair cascading over her shoulders like a fallen angel. _She is so beautiful._

"It meant nothing." Black answer.

Sucking in a breath, Hermione looks away from the unblinking eyes fighting back the tears. _Ouch._ Swallowing, she forces her emotions down, she can do this, and it does not mean anything, just a crush. Nodding, she rubs her neck Black standing awkwardly to the side, still breathing deeply.

"Should we continue?" Hermione asks hoping Black doesn't notice the hitch in her voice. "Or we duelling?"

"Duelling." Black replies coldly.

"Probably safer." Hermione chuckles humourlessly, drawing her wand.

"Just like that?" Black asks.

"Sorry?" Hermione replies confused.

"Just like that, you forget it?"

"No, not just like that, I'm trying to make this less awkward."

"Well not kissing helps for a start."

"Merlin why you being a bitch about this?" Hermione snaps. "I'm not sodding duelling so I don't need you prodding me right now."

"Well I'm trying to understand what that hell you were thinking."

"Right now I have no idea, not when you acting like this. I'm trying to be mature about this."

"Mature is not doing that, what on earth were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you gave damn!" Hermione snaps, glad it is raining so Black doesn't see her tears. "I thought that… Well I was wrong, it doesn't happen often but low behold when it does, I can assure you I look like an idiot."

"Next time think." Black replies harshly.

"There won't be a next time." Hermione replies angrily, pocketing her wand.

"Where you going?" Black demands as Hermione heads for the exit.

"I can't do this right now."

"You need to practice!" Black shouts. "Granger, stop."

"I can't do this." Hermione replies. "Tomorrow alright."

"No, we're finishing this today. You have so much to do."

"Oh please!" Hermione whirls round to the witch. "So you can rub my face in a mistake, so you can make me look like a big idiot. I was going to ignore it, why the hell do you have to rub my face in it?"

"I didn't…"

"No, you know what; sometimes I actually think well we're getting somewhere we're making progress that we can actually get along. Then you just do this."

"I didn't kiss you!"

"I made a mistake!" Hermione shouts her voice breaking. "Alright, I'm human I can make mistakes, hell I've made a lot. I care alright, hell I care too much did that cross your mind?"

Black falters, her mouth opening and closing the words falling flat against her lips.

"I'm sorry alright, I got it wrong." Hermione says. "But honestly I can't duel right now."

"Hermione," Black tries again.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Hermione replies with a harsh laugh. "I live with you remember, just to make it more awkward."

"Hermione, wait…"

She shakes her head, she can't wait, her heart feels like it's cracking, the tears are falling and it's bad enough that she made an idiot of herself she can't let Black see her like this. She steps out their practice area, the pain in her chest too immense for words, she can feel her heart cracking, splintering.

She walks straight, just in case Black looks after her, on the off chance Black comes running after her. The thought makes her laugh, before it brings more tears to her eyes. _I got it so wrong…_ She read it completely wrong.

It is not until she reaches the safety of the castle does she stagger, holding her chest in pain, tears streaming down her face. _God this hurts._

"Hermione?" She jumps at the name. "You alright?"

Dean asks approaching her, she smiles weakly, pushing away from the wall and muttering something about training, Dean nods making a comment about Black. Hermione merely agrees heading to her room, frustrated at the situation.

She does not waste a moment, stepping straight to her room and shutting the door. She breaks Black's rule and wards herself in, collapsing on to her bed; she curls into a ball. The tears eventually stop falling as night rolls around she forces herself out of her dirty clothes cleaning her bed, before slipping under the duvet.

It is near midnight when a knock sounds at her door, she ignores it staring at the mirror in her room, almost wishing her mother would appear and also fearing the very thought of her mother appearing; she cannot let the witch see her like this, especially crying over a Black.

"Hermione," Black voice calls out. "You warded your door."

Black sighs, twisting the doorknob for good measure but the door remains fastened. She hears Black tap against the door, her wand if Hermione were to guess, probably wondering if she should unlock the wards or leave her be.

"I'll give you tonight," Black says eventually. "Tomorrow afternoon we have training in the arena. Noon."

When silence follows and time ticks by Hermione closes her eyes no noise outside her door, she can imagine Black has slinked away muttering about _Domestics_ or something.

"Remember to eat something." Black says once more.

Morning arrives following a fretful sleep; she wakes more tired than she was before she fell asleep. Rising from her bed, she prepares herself to face the day. She can play indifference, she feels better for sleeping, the anxiety of seeing Black playing in her mind.

She steps out her room to find Black missing, sighing in relief; she sets about eating cereal, flicking through the paper. Black's work from the night before left on the table she tries to push the kiss from her mind. _She responded, she actually responded to the kiss… Then why did she say she did not want it._

Rubbing her eyes, she contemplates having a shower to remove any mention from the incident yesterday. Catching the time she has two hours before Black comes hunting for her, she decides to shower, a hot shower to remove the trace of Black. Sliding into something more comfortable, she grabs a book to read, to pass the time.

A knock at the door startles her, she rises from her chair leaving the book on the table she heads for the door. Pulling open, she greets Luna with a smile, stepping back to allow the witch entrance.

"Hey, Luna what brings you by?" Hermione asks, putting her hands in her pocket and turning to meet the witch.

"I have something for you." Luna answers dreamlike.

Frowning, Hermione steps closer to the witch, something not right about her friend, almost out of it. Luna meets her eyes and Hermione blinks in confusion.

"I'm sorry." Luna whispers brokenly.

A sharp pain erupts in her stomach, Hermione gasps in terror, as her hands fly to her abdomen. _Oh god… oh god…_

The hilt of a dagger sticks out from her stomach, a pale hand holding it in place. Terrified, Hermione meets the glazed over look in the witch's eyes she has seen this, in Professor Black's class. Grabbing the witch's arms, Hermione meets the cold gaze that stares back blankly.

"Luna, this isn't your fault…" Hermione gasps. "You hear me… this… this isn't your fault."

"I'm sorry." Luna repeats.

A pained scream leaves her lips as Luna retrieves the dagger, blood spurting from her wound, she collapses to her knees. Hands clutching her stomach, she feels drowsy, fear rocketing through her, shock beginning to settle in.

"It's not your fault," Hermione whispers. "Remember that."

Blood escapes her lips, as Luna steps back turning away and walking from the room, the imperius curse controlling her every move. Stumbling on to her back, Hermione clutches her wound, the blood seeping from between her fingers; she coughs, blood trickles from her lips.

 _I am dying… Oh merlin I'm dying._

She spots her wand lying a few feet to her right; she reaches out, crying out in pain as her fingers brushing the wood, just out of reach. She forces her trembling hand to the wound willing herself to heal it, but her heart remains cold. Panic sets in, she stares at the ceiling, cold slipping in, it feels like hours but in reality is only a minute.

"Granger, what have I told you about leaving doors…" Black's voice sends hope to her heart, forcing her shutting eyes – open.

"Hermione!"

A hand, presses forcefully against her wound she gasps in pain, a wand lighting up, as Black applies basic field treatment.

"Fetch Pomfrey now!" Black shouts.

Hermione blinks wondering whom Black is talking to; her head lolls to the side, her hands lying useless to the side. There is so much blood; she should be dead by now.

"Hermione, I need you to stay awake." Black orders. "Hermione."

A hand presses against her cheek forcing her eyes back open, Hermione gasps, blood slipping from her lips. Black is cursing, promising sweet murder it makes Hermione chuckle.

"It was...n't her." Hermione mumbles. "Not her… fault."

"Who?" Black demands. "Shit, Hermione stay awake, I'll buy you a cookie."

"Bribery." Hermione whispers.

"Damn right." Black answers pushing Hermione's hair out of her eyes.

"OH goodness!" Someone shouts entering the room.

A flash of robes, and there is more people in the room, that or her vision is doubling. Black is next to her kneeling next to her face talking to the person trying to heal her.

"Hermione stay awake," Pomfrey, she thinks its Pomfrey, orders. "Bella keep her awake. She's lost too much blood."

"Hermione," Black whispers forcing Hermione to meet the intense eyes. "Focus on me."

"'m Sorry." Hermione replies.

"This isn't your fault." Black answers.

"For yesterday." Hermione says blinking slowly, fighting of sleep.

"So am I." Black says quietly. "Stay with me, we'll talk about it… properly."

"Sounds nice… I… want to sleep."

"No, no, no stay awake." Black replies, slapping Hermione's cheek. "You've lost too much blood; we're getting a potion, stay awake."

"Where's Andy, we might need surgery, Severus?" Pomfrey shouts.

"Lily is fetching her." Snape answers. "The potion is on its way. Slughorn is bringing it."

"Wasn't… Luna's fault." Hermione whispers her hand gripping Black's.

"Luna? She did this. She stabbed you?" Black asks in shock. "Sneaky little."

"Was…" She coughs violently, her body juddering hands holding her down. "Imperio."

"What?"

"Her eyes," Hermione whispers.

"You just solved your own attempted murder, now we need a motive." Black chuckles worry on her face.

"I lied." Hermione mutters. "'m... not who. You think I am."

"Hermione?"

"Bella I'm sorry… my mother,"

"She's fine I'll keep an eye on her at the home." Black reassures.

"No… my real mother…"

Hermione's eyes slip shut her body jolting, blood spluttering from her lips, the shouting of Professor's but she feels it's too late. Pain slips away as darkness surrounds her until she feels nothing at all…

* * *

 **A/n:** Sorry... Oh Bellamione, it's never easy for our girls till death do us part and all that jazz. Least Hermione gets to see her mother or does she?

I thought I would just share a something random, every time I upload a chapter I always have a sense of fear, how will the chapter go down etc? So when I write, I always have a good idea what will happen, sometimes though the writing never does the true idea justice. You never really get down the great picture you have in your head, which is frustrating. So there will come a time when I upload a chapter and hate it, I will also think, oh lord my followers are gonna hate this chapter. Now the hilarious thing about all this is, generally the chapters I hate, are the chapters you guys love, and the chapters I'm satisfied with you guys are torn about. Funny how it works out.

On another note, I have a feeling this story will be just done before the end of the year, if not slightly after, we'll see how it goes. I think it's safe to say there will be a sequel but I wont say much more on that for now. Also just to address some comments about how the last level was easy. I would like to point out yes, Hermione didn't enter the water so that made it a lot easier, and secondly, Black spent ages training Hermione. If you notice in the last chapter you'll find a lot of Bella's techniques being used. Especially since it was Bella's level, if Hermione hadn't had the witch for a mentor I would say she would had a lot more trouble.

So i've been editing/staring at this screen for last few hours, I did boot camp and in so much pain I can't explain it, everything aches I either stand or sit, there's no in between at the moment. So I'm off to the land of sleep, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as always I will come back around check for errors. Till next time...


	42. Chapter Forty One How High it Rises

**A/n:** Another week passed, we're nearly at Christmas (what a crazy thought) this year has flown by. Can I just say there's a lot going on in the world, there's always things going on in our personal lives, things that are far from easy. But remember, Fanfiction is a away to escape real life like most books are. It will always be a refuge to a busy day, to escape from life for a few hours, I know I come here seeking comfort sometimes. To find a story that fills me with joy again, with mirth and life. With everything happening just remember that Fanfiction is here for that reason to entertain and I hope it brings comfort as well no matter how frustrating a chapter may seem.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty One ~ How High it Rises**_

Their feet echo down the corridor, the slow dripping of water, trickling through the cracks in the wall. A rat runs past her feet, making her jump and the guard smirk next to her. The place smells like rotting flesh; she gags when they pass a particular cell, it has been so long since she last came here she almost forgot what it was like. Almost. If she did not count the nightmares that plague her when she sleeps.

Her ring feels heavy on her finger, she looks at the diamond, her other half at home asleep blissfully unaware. It helped marrying a muggle, less questions; she could escape the wizarding world and all the mayhem. Except for one person, she could never leave one person behind.

"93, Up! You have a visitor." The guard calls.

Hermione swallows at the rattling of chains, the smell of urine making her wince mixed with the sea salt air. A figure emerges from the darkness of the cell, rising slowly from their bed, chains dragging lifelessly along the floor, until two dirty hands curl around the bars.

"Behave." The guard threatens as he leaves.

"Bella," Hermione whispers stepping to the bars. "How are you?"

A harsh laugh escapes pale lips, as gaunt eyes survey Hermione, a forehead pressed against the bars. Dark eyes glaring down at her, Hermione thinks Bella looks so small in her prison uniform, chained like an animal.

"Fantastic." Bella hisses, Hermione winces at the witches breath. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you." Hermione replies.

"Satisfied?"

"Don't do this," Hermione pleads. "I missed you."

"Does your filth know you're here?"

"Don't, she has a name."

"I don't care. Or are you surveying a new cell for her too?"

"I never wanted this."

"I'm here because of you," Bella growls her hand hitting the metal. "I am in this hell hole because of you, I should never have fucking listened."

"I thought I was right."

"Well you were fucking wrong, why I listened to a filthy mudblood I don't know!"

"Bella!"

"No! I told you not to come back here! I am rotting in this cell because I slept with my student, because I was with you. You walked away fine, have a great life and I will rot here until I die. If I'm lucky though the Dementors will finish the job."

"Please I'm fighting your case."

"You won't win," Bella spits. "Get out of here filth, my cousin finally got one over me and there's nothing I can do. So let me rot in peace."

"Bella please."

"OUT, GET OUT!"

A hand curls into her shirt pulling Hermione close to the bars before shoving her away. Bella kicking the bars repeatedly in a rage, wardens rushing forward, lifting Hermione and dragging her away.

"GET OUT GET OUT!"

Agony rockets through her system jolting her awake, eyes flying open. A dark room greets her, heart thundering against her chest, she groans in discomfort, a hand reaching for her stomach. She clutches the sensitive area, eyes screwed shut, mind buzzing from the dream.

"Hermione,"

A small scream escapes her lips, as she turns to the voice, blushing a crimson red, as Andy appears next to her holding a burning candle in one hand. A smirk on the witches face as she sets the candle down next to her and presses a warm hand to Hermione's bicep.

"Sorry," Andy whispers; as she squeezes Hermione's arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Hermione whispers. "Almost like someone has played operation the game except with my body."

"That would be a sign the pain relief is wearing off," Andy replies gently. "Do you remember what happened?"

She does, it trickles back to her as she slumps into the pillows behind a single tear escaping. They used Luna against her, innocent Luna who would never hurt a fly.

"Luna…" Hermione breathes staring at the dark ceiling.

"Luna," Andy agrees with a sigh. "She's with the Aurors."

"No," Hermione interrupts. "It wasn't her fault she was under the imperious, Andy you can't."

"Shush, shush, calm down." Andy whispers pushing Hermione back down on to the bed. "Bella told us what happened, she also found the witch standing in the hallway with the dagger, and we know it wasn't by choice. The Aurors are talking with her, hoping to find out who used the unforgivable on her."

"They won't find out will they?" Hermione answers.

"Most likely not."

"How long was I out?"

"Well lucky for you, you have one of the finest healers in the country here, only a couple days." Andy smiles. "I stitched you back together; I made it into a shape of a cat for good measure."

"What?" Hermione asks jerking in her bed.

"Relax, I'm joking." Andy chuckles, a tear escaping her eyes she wipes it away blindly.

"Andy,"

"I'm fine." Andy promises her eyes watering. "I'll be fine. It, it was just a very close call."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Hermione it's not your fault," Andy replies taking Hermione's hand in hers. "None of this is your fault, just stupid championships. But it's important you recover now."

"Professor Black?" Hermione asks glancing around.

"I sent her to get food; Bella's been somewhat of a guard dog not letting anyone close." Hermione's heart sores at the information. "I think she entertains some idea that you will be continuing with the Championships, which is ludicrous."

Glancing down to her bed, Hermione considers the thought, is it still possible to compete? Could she allow all this to be nothing? Is that the only reason Black stayed is so she can continue in the Championships.

"Here take this, it will help you sleep." Andy says grabbing a potion.

"What is it?"

"Pain relief." Andy reassures.

Hermione shakes her head, earning a frown from the witch, who sighs lowering the potion in disappointment.

"I don't want it." Hermione replies.

"Hermione," Andy sighs. "You were stabbed, it tore some of your stomach muscle, broke a rib which nicked your lung. You're lucky to be alive, in fact for a brief time you died if it wasn't for Bella and Pomfrey."

"No, I don't want it."

"Is this because of your mother? It's a different situation; you won't be able to sleep without the help of pain relief."

"I'll be fine, I don't want to Andy. Please."

"Okay, I can't force you." Andy says placing the potion down. "But I will leave it here so if you change your mind. Please considerate it."

Hermione nods, she will not have the pain relief, they both know this. A few years ago, Hermione had broken her wrist playing in the house with Tonks, Andy had fixed it but Hermione refused the pain relief then. She spent the next two days in agony, but she would not submit without fear she would sink into addiction the same way her mother had.

"I'm sure Bella will be back shortly, I'll stay here with you until she does."

"Thank you." Hermione smiles.

Andy nods, pressing a kiss to Hermione's forehead before reaching for her magazine; she flicks through the pages humming to herself. Ignoring the pain, Hermione drifts off to Andy humming a familiar tune, reminding her of the time they all went to Spain for a week, laughing at Ted as he tried to climb on to a lilo in the sea and failing.

She groans, sweat forming on her neck, she wakes in agony, clutching her stomach in hopes to relieve the pain. A shake to her hands, as they press against the thin fabric of her top, she swallows harshly.

"Andy said, you didn't want the potion," Black's voice breaks her concentration. "I had hoped she was joking."

Hermione sighs, pressing her face into the side of her pillow, one hand pressed against her stomach the other griping the bed. She lies there, listening to Black's breathing as the night slowly passes, she lingers in and out of sleep jolting awake ever so often from pain as she moves. The sun peaks through the windows, her hand aching from the grip on the bed.

Tears spring to her eyes as she wakes once more, considering the potion next to her, considering breaking her oath to herself.

She jumps, not from pain this time, but the warm hand that covers hers. Swallowing, Hermione stares at her linked hand; Black's hand squeezes hers in reassurance as she continues to browse through her book.

"Sleep." Black whispers, drawing her wand and pressing it to Hermione's stomach.

The pain returns to a dull throbbing, something more bearable than the sharp stabbing she has been experiencing. The action makes her frown until she realises that she felt this before a few times in the night.

"You've been doing that all night?" Hermione asks bewildered.

"Your too stubborn for your own good," Black answers. "Sleep Hermione, you need it."

Her heart jumps at the words, the throbbing rocking her into a sleep, her hand clutched safely in Black's she dozes off. The chattering of Professor's wakes her, Madam Pomfrey speaking to Black as she falls back to sleep waking once more later in the day.

Shifting in her bed, Hermione pulls herself into a sitting position resting her head against the cold metal bar of the bed as she gazes at the ceiling. She wonders if the next level has been and gone, if she has failed the Championships.

A chair moves next to her, a flash of red making her jump, turning to find the last person she was expecting to see. Ron standing awkwardly to the side hands deep in pockets, dark circles under his eyes as he smiles weakly at Hermione.

Swallowing Hermione looks around the room for Professor Black; she only spots Pomfrey folding laundry to the side keeping an eye on them both. She looks for her wand, afraid that Ron has come meaning her harm.

"Hey," Ron says softly. "How you feeling?"

"How did you get in?" Hermione asks.

"I asked Pomfrey," Ron shrugs. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"What do you want Ron?" Hermione demands.

"To make sure you're alright, I couldn't believe the news when I heard… And Luna, it's insane." Ron sighs falling into the seat burying his head in hands. "This is all so screwed up, you know that? Why would they do this 'Mione? I mean why, it's cowardly."

"I don't know." Hermione says unsure studying the distraught Ron.

"Well, I'm going to find out." Ron says determined. "They can't get away with this. They can't."

"Why?" Hermione questions. "Why do you care?"

"Because I've been an arse. No, I've been a complete prick. I don't know what came over me; it was almost like something consumed me, made me so angry." Shaking his head, Ron turns to regard Hermione with calm blue eyes. "I am more than sorry Hermione. I broke our friendship; I don't know why I did that. This championship just consumed me, every day I would sit next to the cup, until I heard the news you were here. I realised I have been so wrong. I don't know if you will ever forgive me for the way I acted, or ever trust me again but I can promise you. I will try to win your trust back."

"Why now?" Hermione demands. "How do I know you're not behind this?"

"You honestly think I could be?" Ron asks shocked. "I suppose I brought this on myself. But you have to believe me; I didn't have a hand in this."

She does not believe him, she wants to, truly wants to believe that this is the old Ron, but she cannot let herself be hurt again.

"Look, we cheated alright," Ron, says failing to meet her eye. "In the Championships, Sirius would find information out about the levels, what to expect that sort of thing. He bribed a few newspapers, a few officials brought in favours but we were not responsible for this. Sirius isn't like that, his a sleaze and a creep but not a murderer."

"Ron…" Hermione sighs.

"Weasley!" A voice barks making them both jump. "You've got balls boy."

"I was just talking." Ron argues jumping to his feet.

"I'll give you to the count of three to get out my sight or so help me." Black threatens approaching the bed.

"I promise 'Mione, I'll prove, I'm me again. I promise I'll find out who did this." Ron says finally.

He steps away sending Hermione one small smile that slips away as he darts around Black too scared to go near the witch. Hermione has never seen the wizard run as fast as he escapes the room, Black stepping to her bed, eyes lingering on the door.

"What did he want?" Black demands her eyes scanning the potions.

"To talk."

"Did he touch anything? Give you anything?"

"No," Hermione sighs. "He just wanted to apologise."

"Guilty conscience?"

"Possibly, I don't know." Hermione answers. "Who won the latest level?"

"What level?" Black asks taking a seat.

"The next level of the Championships. I missed it didn't I?"

"Well given the stabbing the Championships was delayed for an investigation, they will reopen tomorrow."

"So I'm out?" Hermione replies sinking into the pillows.

"Well not yet, I hear they have trouble with the next level, looks like it might delay it another week." Black smiles. "Depends on you, if you're in the next level."

"You delayed it?" Hermione asks.

"I have no control." Black shrugs. "I do happen to know the man who does though, we'll see."

"Are there any suspects?" Hermione questions.

"Many and none. I was for a short time, prime suspect, quite flattered really."

"What, why?" Hermione replies leaning forward with a wince.

"It was my dagger pet." Black answers sadly.

"Your dagger?" Hermione repeats a lump in her throat.

"Yes."

"How?" The whole thing sends a shiver through her body. "How is that possible?"

"A very good question, I lost that dagger many years ago way before I became a Professor. Thankfully, Riddle, Potter and Mad Eye vouched I lost that dagger. It still begs the question of how it came to end up here though."

"Someone tried to frame you?"

"It would appear so yes." Black manages a smile. "Just be grateful it was that dagger, my others are less kind."

"Why do you have daggers?" Hermione wonders.

"They bring me comfort, I find them pretty." Black shrugs. "Rest, tomorrow we'll move you back to my room."

Nodding, Hermione slips beneath the covers, as Black gets comfortable on the chair, feet rested on the bed she reads. Hermione studies the witch remembering the kiss from days ago, she wishes more than anything Black would hug her. Hold her tight, return the kiss.

"I can feel you thinking." Black murmurs. "What you thinking about?"

"You wouldn't want to know." Is the dejected answer.

Turning, Black eyes capture brown, such intensity that sets Hermione ablaze, the wound forgotten. Repressing the shiver, Hermione tries not to let her heart run away, it means nothing to Black she knows this.

"Probably not," Black says carefully. "None the less, I feel it is something to be discussed."

"Eventually."

The corners of her lips twitch a subtle smile from the dark witch as she turns back to her book. Curling up to her pillow, Hermione allows herself to fall asleep in the safety of Black's presence.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

"There," Andy says plumping a pillow. "Comfy?"

"For the sixth time, I'm fine Andy." Hermione reassures sipping her soup.

"Well yes, want me to fix the blinds."

"I'm going to strangle you with the blinds." Black threatens from the doorway.

Andy sighs sending Black a dirty look, Hermione smiles at the exchange legs crossed as she sips soup innocently. Relaxed into the many pillows Andy brought for her room, the Elf helping Hermione to apparate from the Hospital to Black's quarters. Books lying on the floor, her wand in reach she could not ask for more. The pain relief sitting harmlessly on the side, she refuses to look at the temptation.

"Right, need another drink?" Andy questions.

"She has three." Snorts Black. "She's fine."

"I don't need your commentary Bella," Andy snaps. "You could be more helpful."

"I'm security." Black shrugs.

"Fat lot of good you were."

Hermione sucks in a breath, watches as Black recoils hurt by the accusation, cheerful dark eyes morphing into the cold calculated ones. Shame crosses over Andy's features as she stares at Black, swallowing Andy rubs her hands together.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean that."

"She needs rest." Black replies coldly. "I'm sure you can see yourself out."

With those words, Black retreats into her room, the soft click of the door. Watching after her, Andy shakes her head wiping her hands against her trousers. Smiling at the witch, Hermione places her bowl down.

"I shouldn't have said that." Andy sighs. "I should apologise."

"Yes, but not right now, she'll need space." Advises Hermione.

"I'll buy her a bottle of firewhiskey." Andy says softly.

"She's not drinking firewhiskey." Hermione answers pulling the duvet close. "Not recently anyway."

"Since when?" Andy asks.

"Don't know for a while." Hermione shrugs not meeting the gaze.

"Right, well. I best be off. Don't do anything stupid, any pain call the Elves."

Hermione nods her understanding; taking a deep breath Andy manages a smile as she presses a kiss to Hermione's forehead. Sparing the young witch a searching look, Andy finally seems satisfied as she leaves the room.

Placing her bowl down, Hermione presses the back of her head against the cold wall, hundreds of thoughts running through her mind. Her forehead burns from the kiss, her heart jumping except she feels disconnected as she watches the mirror for any movement. Willing her mother to appear, wanting the comfort from the dark witch.

The sun sets, darkness rolling over Hogwarts the loud chatter of the school that ends for tea. She closes her eyes imagining the Great Hall filled with food and chattering children. Her mind diverts she can imagine all of the finalists, sitting in their rooms, sparring with their mentors counting the time until the next level.

"You and I have different ideas of resting." Black says stepping into the room.

"I'm not moving." Hermione answers eyes closed.

She can imagine Ron drinking butter beer, talking the big fight, bragging but fighting internally with his guilt. She does not believe he will change, she believes he came to her out of guilt; they always did, because she would always find a way to ease their guilt or get them out of trouble. Harry will be training, doing everything in his power to prove himself to his father. The Golden boy born to two incredible parents, she would never want Harry's life. James consumed by work, Lily away meeting after meeting, Harry came to Hogwarts with great expectation. Hermione would easily admit, Harry truly is a great wizard, should he ever chose to apply himself. His potions mediocre but his duelling, his ability to perform spells were always exceptional.

Her mind drifts to Draco; she can imagine him talking to Severus planning for the next level. What to expect, running through each remaining finalists weaknesses. She knows Hogwarts contestants but she does not know the others, she will have to discuss this with Black.

A chair scrapes across the room jolting Hermione out of her daze, Black dragging a chair from the living room into Hermione's room. Satisfied, Black settles down on the chair, a drink in her hand, she crosses her legs.

"Resting the mind helps." Black says eventually.

"I wouldn't know it never turns off." Hermione replies with a smile.

"I would never have guessed." Black quips. "Andy's right."

Hermione almost misses the whispered confession, swallowing as dark eyes refuse to meet brown. Black staring into the bottom of her glass, Hermione wonders if the witch is back to drinking but relaxes when she spots the butterbeer.

"This is my fault." Black says defeated.

"This isn't anyone's fault but the person who imperiod Luna." Hermione answers passionately.

"It's mine, pet," is the simple response. "I should have seen it coming. I created it, if I hadn't kept annoying Ginny this wouldn't have happened."

"What does Ginny have to do with this?"

"Little miss gossip would have told the world how I was being unfair, how I only checked her for weapons and ignored Luna… I practically handed Luna to them."

"This isn't your fault." Hermione says calmly. "If it wasn't Luna it would have been someone else, or another way. I'm glad it happened like this."

"What!" Black snaps angrily.

"Not glad it happened," Hermione clarifies. "I'm just glad no one else was hurt."

"Oh so fucking glad." Black scoffs. "I thought the Championships was done with this crap, the poisoning you expect but this, hasn't happened since the second championships."

"Who was questioned for the murder of the contestant back during the second Championships?" Hermione asks.

"Well, Sirius was a strong suspect, but he was with Lupin doing detention with McGonagall. There were a few others, none stuck however. In the end it was brushed under the carpet as a lovers tiff."

"What about Pettigrew?"

"What about him?"

"Could he have done it?"

"Peter?" Black laughs. "Merlin no, the boy was a coward, snivelling little thing, he cried when we interviewed him, like a baby. He wouldn't have the balls, he could have been responsible for poisoning if that were the cause of death, but to drive a knife into someone else's heart? To watch them die in front of you. It has to be someone cold hearted or a moment of pure hatred. The wound was too clean though, one simple stab to the heart, the lad stood no chance. That wasn't a murder from passion, it was cold calculated murder."

Hermione stores the information away for later, her mind running through all the possibilities. _You are maturing… They will come for you._ She closes her eyes, Morgana's words echoing through her mind. The stabbing was not to do with the Championships; it was to do with something very different.

"I know," Hermione says breaking Black's dark mood.

"Know what?"

"I know about Riddle and Harry. I know about how he made Harry and Draco Champions."

Leaning back in her chair, Black regards Hermione with scrutiny. Licking her lips, Hermione makes herself more comfortable on the bed.

"It wasn't Tom." Black says. "He wouldn't be responsible for this, if he wanted you out of the Championships he would have done it another way, he would…"

"I'm not saying Riddle is responsible for this." Hermione interrupts pointing to her stomach. "In fact I don't think it has anything to do with the Championships. I know Riddle promoted Harry, I know he also promoted Draco, I would like to ask why?"

Placing her glass down, Black considers the question, eyes glancing to the open door.

"He wanted Hogwarts to win; he didn't care so much as to whom won as long as they were from Hogwarts."

"What about Ron?"

"I don't know what Sirius wants from this."

"And Neville? Who approached, Neville?"

"Not Riddle, he wasn't aware Longbottom was in the team until he drew the names."

"Neville knew we were going to get pulled, he knew… Someone fixed the cup, someone played Neville, Neville approached Harry with the idea."

"So you think whoever picked Neville is responsible for this?"

"No, I just want to know who and why. Ron was an easy target for Sirius to use."

"Okay," Black answers unsure. "Why are we discussing this then?"

"I'm trying to understand," Hermione says. "Sometimes, my mind isn't enough and I have to voice it out loud."

"This doesn't help figure out who tried to kill you?"

"That doesn't concern me, they will show themselves eventually."

"Doesn't concern you?"

"No."

"Are you mad?" Black questions. "Someone tried to kill you, they damn well nearly succeeded."

Sighing, Hermione runs her hands through her hair, how can she tell Black the attempted murder was something expected. That Morgana had warned her a while ago.

"There are some things, you don't know." Hermione answers slowly. "Something, much bigger than the championships."

"What?" Black questions leaning forward.

"I can't tell you… well I can, but not just yet."

"Is it worth dying for?" Is the sharp question. "Is this secret worth dying for?"

"Yes." Hermione answers.

Leaning back in her chair, Black stares at Hermione with a wary gaze, words on the edge of the Professor's tongue. Hermione can see the questions rushing through Black's mind as to why Hermione is uncaring about her attacker. In truth Hermione wants nothing more than to find out who is responsible however, she is no fool, she knows in the end the person responsible will not be found. If they do find the person responsible, she is almost certain it will just be a middleman.

"After Luna stabbed you," Black says slowly, the words making Hermione flinch involuntarily. "When you were lying there, you said to me, _I'm not, who you think I am_."

"Did I?" Replies Hermione. "I don't recall."

"I said I would get in touch with your mum, tell her what happened."

"That's kind of you." Answers Hermione uneasily, she remembers perfectly well.

"You said _no, my real mother_."

She forces her face to remain neutral while her brain rushes through the many different ideas. How can she possibly explain this to Black, she is too tired to talk about Morgana. She needs to be physically better and mentally healthy to talk to the witch about this.

"It's just a saying," Hermione says with a causal shrug. "I don't see my mother as my mother anymore. She's just a shell, of who she used to be."

"See I would believe you," Black says leaning forward. "However, you have asked me twice now about family. Asking what I would do, if I found out my family was not mine. Which makes me think you're not telling me something again."

"I'm not." Hermione agrees. "For good reason."

"I won't have lying again."

"You didn't want the truth the other night," Hermione says evenly.

"That's not fair." Black retorts rising to her feet.

"Tell me about it."

"If you hadn't stormed of we wouldn't be here."

"So this is my fault?" Hermione snaps.

"No," Black argues flustered.

Licking her lips, Hermione regards the book in her hand deciding she has read enough tonight. She does not want to argue with Black, not tonight, she slowly places the book down. Black sulking near the door, Hermione tugs the duvet tighter.

"I'm tired." Hermione says hoping Black will get the hint.

Black pauses, running a hand through her hair her mind running circles the argument still brewing in the room. Hermione waits patiently for the witch to leave, hoping she can get some descent sleep tonight, the idea to have a painkiller almost too much to ignore.

With a shake of the head, Black leaves the room closing the door leaving Hermione to her own thoughts. Sighing, she stretches out, the image of a confused Black plastered in her mind.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"She remembers nothing," Is the gruff response. "Pretty useless."

"She's a kid Philips," Bella replies harshly. "Who just stabbed her friend, she's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows."

"Well the kid's loony, couldn't have picked a worst victim for us if they tried. She keeps going on about weird creatures… What are Seilf anyway?"

"I have no idea." Bella answers stepping close to the glass.

"Well she keeps going on about how she should have noticed them,"

"She always been like that." Bella breathes. "Different."

"If that's what we're calling it." Philips shrugs. "Well I have nothing for you; she's got lacerations to her hands from the dagger, shows her inexperience of using one."

"She's a victim here," Bella reminds him.

"Well she could do us a favour and next time give us something to go on."

"That's enough," Bella snaps whirling on the Auror. "I may not be your boss anymore, but I sure as hell, can cause you a shit storm, do you understand? That kid is distraught, show some fucking respect."

"I… I didn't…"

"Get out of my face." Bella hisses.

Nodding, Philips back tracks slipping out of view, angry Bella turns back to regard her student. Luna sitting in the hospital a large gown covering her small body, her megawatt smile nowhere in sight. Pushing the door open, Bella steps through into the ward, sighing when Luna fails to react.

"Luna." Bella says pausing by the bed. "I'm here to take you back to Hogwarts."

"I understand." Luna answers.

"I brought some clothes." Bella says placing them on the bed.

Nodding, Luna rises from the bed collecting the clothes from the bed as she goes to change in private. A chilling laugh echoes through the hospital making Bella shiver, she hates visiting St Mungo's. A place such as this is no place for the likes of Luna.

Returning Luna tightens her tie, Bella waits for a response from the young witch, words of wisdom but none follows. She has never seen the witch so furlong, passing Luna a robe, Bella considers starting a conversation, but thinks better of it.

"You ready?" Luna nods. "Good, you know you don't have to come back straight away, you can go home?"

"Hogwarts is my home." Luna answers.

"Good," Bella nods. "Well let's head off."

Leading the way, Bella heads for the floo network, Luna following silently behind. None of the mediwitch's spare them a look on passing, not acknowledging their presence.

"I saw Neville," Luna says.

"How's he getting on?" Bella asks happy the witch is engaging in conversation.

"He says he will be back soon."

"His awake?"

"No," Luna answers simply. "I just speak to him occasionally, when he visits."

"While you sleep?"

"Not always."

Swallowing, Bella studies the witch; could Philips be right, is Luna finally losing it? Is it a mistake to return Luna back to Hogwarts, the press will have a field day and the students will torment her?

"Granger will be happy to see you," Bella says. "She's been worried about you."

"Has she?"

"She has, first thing she asked when she woke up was how you were doing."

"I'm sure she feels guilty, I must reassure her this isn't her fault."

A passer-by knocks into Bella as she goes to question Luna, a rushed sorry from the wizard as he rushes to the maternity ward. Rolling her eyes, Bella guides Luna towards the occupied Floo Networks joining the queue; she ignores the whispered words and the staring. There is a reason she does not go out in public, the reason she hides behind Hogwarts walls is that she cannot face the public.

She left Andy in charge of Granger, Andy fussing over the smallest things. Bella is almost sure Granger faked sleeping just so her sister would stop fussing. The thought makes her smile, the young witch becoming bored contained to one room. If they are to make the next level, she needs Granger back on her feet, fighting fit… She needs to talk to Granger to clear the air; they cannot keep beating around the bush. They have to talk about the kiss; the idea fills her with dread. The heartbroken look on Hermione's face when Bella threw Hermione's feelings back at the young witch with little remorse. _It is just a crush… she will get over it._

She nods to herself, Granger will get over it, she does not want a beaten up old witch like Bella. She deserves someone young, full of life, not someone at the end of their tether. Not the witch too scared to look in the mirror, who lives in big empty houses with echoing halls, furniture never used and forgotten libraries. The witch who seeks comfort at the bottom of a glass, she failed Alice, failed the witch in the worst way. Failed to protect her godson, and even failed to protect Granger, she is only good at teaching.

Besides, it is not as if they could ever become something, even if she wanted to. Not that she does… There is no denying their connection, however as flattering as it is, the situation remains impossible. They come from two very different worlds, hold very different point of views and live very different lives. Even if they could get around the student and Professor situation then what? Bella scoffs at the thought, her heart constricting, no Granger is better off without her.

The thought brings her back to Luna's comment, about Granger; _I'm sure she feels guilty._ An odd way the phrase something, sure there is guilt involved but why is Luna so sure?

"Why do you think she feels guilty?" Black asks turning to Luna.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, why would she feel guilty?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Luna replies finally meeting Black's eyes. "Because of who she is… Because of her mother."

They reach the end of the floo, Bella making sure Luna goes first, grabbing the powder and following the witch. Dumbledore greets them with a warm smile showing Luna a seat and discussing the following actions they will take to keep the witch safe. Bella lingers, Luna's words bouncing around her mind, _Because of her mother_. Granger's mother is a muggle in a care home why would that effect anything. _I am not who you think I am._

"Bella will you show her to her dormitory?" Dumbledore questions.

"Of course." Bella agrees, holding the door open for the witch.

Surprised by Bella's attitude Dumbledore raises an eyebrow, his shock barely hidden, but Bella pays him no attention. Her focus instead on the witch exiting the room, Luna knows a lot more than Bella will does and that is troubling.

They journey in silence students catching sight of the young witch their whispering stopped by one stern look that sends most running and those foolish to remain shrink into the shadows at Bella's gaze. She loves her jobs sometimes; in another life, she could imagine herself as interrogator perhaps a lieutenant if she ever were in an army. She would be good at leading an army, she thinks she would be any way, someone reliable, strong and determined no matter what.

"Stay out of trouble Luna," Bella says pausing by the portrait. "Any concerns talk to me or one of the other Professor's you understand?"

"Of course," Luna smiles. "Thank you."

Bella merely nods in response satisfied with the witch's safety she turns to leave. A hand grasping her forearm making her freeze in response. Gazing in wonder, Bella stares at Luna gripping her arm.

"They think I'm crazy," Luna whispers. "Just because they can't see, doesn't mean it's not there."

"What isn't?"

"Seilf."

"Luna…" Bella grumbles.

"Just cause you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there. The Seilf will lead me back to them,"

"Them?"

"The one's responsible."

"The Seilf will lead me back to them… and then I will know who did this."

She releases her grip stepping through the open doorway, the portrait shutting behind her and locking Bella out. Helga Hufflepuff rolling her eyes at Luna's actions sharing a smile with Bella who shakes her head in wonder. She does not care how Luna finds who is responsible; Bella just wants to get her hands on them, just a few minutes alone with the person responsible. She will make the actions against the Longbottom's look like child play.

With those dark thoughts, she heads back to her room, prepared for Andy to rattle on a list of things she needs to do for Granger's recovery. Bella wonders If Granger has built the courage yet to tell Andy the witch still plans to compete. She does not need the confirmation she can see the fire in the witch's eyes as she clutches her wound, the need to fight to prove herself.

Pushing the unlocked door to her room open she rolls her eyes, when will people learn to lock doors, she pushes the door closed softly behind her. Placing the kettle on the stove, she heads to Granger's room the low chatting. The giggle from Granger that makes Black smirk, as she pushes the witch's door open wondering if Andy wants a cup of tea.

Her stomach drops, ice lacing her veins as she gazes at the scene in front of her, her hand lingering on the door in shock. Anger spirals in her gut, her hand clenching painfully into the door, her teeth gritting together.

"What in Merlin's name is this?" Bella hisses. "Where's Andy?"

"She got called away," Granger, answers holding her top up confusion on her face.

"They why the fuck is Delacour here?" Bella bites out furious.

Rolling her eyes, Fleur shrugs at the questions, continuing to rub ointment on to Granger's wound. Bella's blood boils; she takes a menacing step into the room. _Oh, no this is not happening… It will not happen now, not ever._

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** _Awkward..._ As always a massive thank you to the support, but no, no one has guessed correctly yet as to who is responsible for trying to kill Hermione. Well not completely anyway. If you guys knew the amount of views per chapter this story gets it's mind blowing. I have had a crappy week tbh, I have been at work for 10 hours today, and finished this chapter after I had been out so I am knackered, like most Fridays. I've started leaning to one side, I'm slowly sinking as I write haha. I hope you all have a great weekend, I'm sure I was meant to put something else but I can always edit it tomorrow. To all the lovely reviewers you kept me motivated this week so a big thank you. Till next week have a good one... Morgana is coming soon and who doesn't love an angry/jealous Bella?


	43. Chapter Forty Two How long it Took to

**A/n:** I'm not going to lie people, I truly struggled writing this chapter it was very difficult filler chapter to compose but we got here in the end.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains swearing and mentions of death.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty Two ~ How long it Took to Build**_

"What in Merlin's name is this?" Black hisses. "Where's Andy?"

"She got called away," Hermione answers, holding her top up confusion on her face.

"They why the fuck, is Delacour here?" Black bites out furious.

Despite the hate pouring from Black, Fleur continues to rub the ointment on to Hermione's scar from surgery. Black steps further into the room, her shoulders tense as she glares at Fleur, Hermione hand curls into the covers monitoring Black's hand waiting for a wand to appear.

"I won't ask again Delacour." Black demands voice devoid of emotion.

"I am assisting." Fleur shoots back pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I think you should leave."

"I don't think so."

"Now." Black growls.

"No one's going anywhere," Hermione sighs dropping her top. "Fleur's fine here."

"Is she?" Black cackles a glint of madness in her eyes. "Where'd you go Delacour? After Granger got stabbed you were quick to flee."

"Flee!" Fleur repeats rising to her feet. "It was your dagger need I remind you, in fact where were you when Hermione was stabbed?"

"I would tread very carefully."

"Or what?" Fleur replies. "You stab me too?"

"I didn't stab Granger!" Black snaps.

"No you just got that girl to do it. It's a Black thing is not, getting others to do your dirty work. I know your family I know the lot you belong to… Always pure, merde, I find it hilarious!"

"Bite your tongue Delacour, or I will wipe the floor with your filth." Stepping close to Fleur, Black draws her wand.

"And your little Minister will tidy up after you, like he always does…. You forget I know you Black. I know your kind. Is that why you did this!" Fleur shouts pointing to Hermione. "Riddle demand her to be removed permanently? Sent his little filthy bitch of a dog to do the job?"

A flash erupts Black's wand making Fleur jump as the spell strikes her side knocking her backwards into the bedside cabinet. With a gasp, Fleur hits the floor, a thunderous Black staring down at her.

"Think carefully Delacour, after your entire sister attempted to remove Granger from the Championships. If anyone here is suspicious it is you, after all you do have a tendency to meddle with the dark arts do you not? Or, are we forgetting your mother's actions. "

"Shut your mouth!" Fleur warns jumping to her feet.

"Enough." Hermione says rising from the bed. "Fleur I think you should go."

"Me? You cannot trust her, 'Mione I can keep you safe. She'll get you killed." Fleur says gently.

Hermione hand clutches Black's forearm preventing the witch from smacking Fleur in the face. Black freezes under the touch but refuses to back down against Fleur.

"Fleur not today." Replies Hermione with a sad smile.

Swallowing, Fleur stares at Hermione's hand holding Black's forearm, her eyes widening in disbelief as she physically recoils as though slapped. Shaking her head, the fight knocked out of her. With a huff Fleur knocks shoulders with Black on the way to the door, Black barely flinches following the witches every move until she hears the door slam.

Sighing, Hermione releases Black, inching back to her bed, lightheaded from standing she eases herself down on to the bed. Black remains frozen in the room, Hermione knows they need to talk, they have to get along at least until the Championships are over.

"I'm sorry," Hermione, says breaking the silence. "For before all this… For kissing you."

She winces at the word, blowing out a breath; she hates how awkward she has made everything. She hates being wrong, but she is willing to take everything she said back, if it means fixing what she has with Black that is if she will allow it.

"It shouldn't have happened… I just got caught up with everything." Hermione says her voice hollow, she forces some sort of emotion into it. "Least this time I was sober and not drugged."

"I don't want Delacour here again," Black replies not acknowledging Hermione's apology. "I don't trust her."

"You don't trust anyone." Hermione jokes.

"For damn good reason." Black snaps.

"Alright!" Hermione replies leaning forward. "Chill, I'm sorry alright, Andy let her in… I needed help putting the ointment on."

"She's dangerous."

"She's my ex." Hermione cracks a smile. "I know who she is."

"I don't think you do."

"Trust me, I do. I know all about her mother's dealings with the Dark Arts I have seen Fleur angry she's not the pretty face people see. You don't need to protect me from her."

"Who else will?"

"Me," Hermione answers seriously. "Fleur isn't responsible for this."

"We don't know who is, so for now that door remains locked."

With those words, Black exits the room to the whistling kettle that boiled ages ago. Annoyed, Hermione pushes herself to shaky legs, she follows the witch wrapping a blanket around herself she leans against the doorway.

"You can't keep me locked in here, I'm going mad."

"It's for your own safety."

"My safety or for your peace of mind?" Hermione demands.

"What does that mean?" Black retorts.

"That you feel you've let me down, and knowing you, you're probably beating yourself up over it. This is out of your control."

"I should have SEEN it COMING!" Black shouts slamming the mug against the counter. "I kept preaching safety; I should have seen it coming."

"You can't blame yourself for this." Hermione insists. "If anyone is responsible it's me."

"I said from the start." Black rants hands balling into fists. "I said time is repeating this is like the Marauders all over again!"

Closing her eyes, Black presses her head against the cupboard visibly trying to calm herself down. At a loss, Hermione watches as the tea drips down the side of the counter, the smashed mug lying in ruins. Licking her lips, Hermione steps forward, with all her strength, she mends the mug, the action wearing her out and snapping Black out of her meltdown.

"You need rest." Black says stepping close to Hermione. "You need to sleep."

"I've slept for too long," Hermione replies aware of how close they are. "I'm bored."

"Bored is good." Is the amused reply a smile slipping cross ruby red lips?

"I think too much when I'm bored."

"You think too much all the time." Black replies amused. "You need to rest."

"Can we play chess?"

Rolling her eyes, Black glances to the chess table, considering the idea, a sigh escaping the dark witch. Hermione smiles before Black answers already knowing the decision.

"Fine. One game."

Grinning, Hermione pushes away from the table. "I just need on thing."

"What? A drink?" Black asks.

"Not quite."

She steps forward, wrapping her arms around Black's waist and resting her head against the strong shoulder. Black tenses beneath her, but she ignores it, Black can push her away but this moment is too good to regret.

Hands slip across her back as Black receives the hug, pulling the young witch tight against her; Black presses her face against the crook of Hermione's neck. Heat rushes through Hermione's body; she represses the shiver and smiles.

"Silly girl." Black whispers.

Liquid fire rushes through Hermione's body at the words, she closes her eyes and inhales deeply feeling safe in the strong arms. It feels so right to be so close to the witch, to have the witch surround her, how can something so right be so wrong?

Is she wrong? Does Black have feelings for her, or is she just being kind? _Black is not kind…_ Maybe she feels guilty, guilt does all kind of things to people, makes them do all sorts of stupid things.

"Silly, silly girl." Black breathes as the thumb against Hermione's back moves in circular motion. "I'm sorry."

Hermione almost collapses at the faint words; she turns her head burying her face against the swan like neck, fighting the temptation to kiss the smooth skin. She feels Black swallow as the dark witch pulls back, any minute now, Black will push her away. They will go back to ignoring the hug and continue as though nothing happened.

She closes her eyes hoping to prevent the moment from ending, to prolong the embrace even for a few more seconds. The hands retreat from her back leaving her cold and her heart desperate. This might be the last time she can touch the witch like this… _Oh._

 _Maybe not._

Two pillow soft lips press against Hermione's hair, one of Black's hand curling around her shoulder and the other slipping into her hair. The hand slides along Hermione's neck sending tingles down her spine as her eyes snap open she shivers at the action. _I was not expecting this._

The hand comes to rest, curled protectively around her neck, Black pressing her head to the top of Hermione's, holding the young witch in place. Heart pounding, Hermione relaxes into the embrace her mind spinning wildly out of control.

" _Foolish girl,"_ Black whispers.

"Let me be foolish for now… I may not get the chance again."

Black sighs, her breath puffing against Hermione's hair as the witch snorts at the response the thumb on Hermione's neck sweeping gently against the skin.

They remain embraced neither wanting to move nor willing to break the moment. Eventually they pull apart, Black turning to make tea once more and Hermione moving to the chessboard wrapping herself in the blanket as she takes a seat. She arranges the pieces, cheeks flushed, eyelids heavy she accepts the cup of tea with a smile as Black settles opposite her studying the board.

"White or black?" Hermione asks.

"You need to ask?

Chuckling, Hermione turns the board around so Black can be black. Within five moves Black checkmate leaving Hermione flustered and annoyed the intimacy moments ago forgotten.

"You promised not to use that move." Hermione protests.

Smirking, Black resets the board, bowing her head and allowing Hermione to start the game properly. She lasts twenty minutes before sleep claims her and she drifts off, Black removing the chess table and propping Hermione's head up with a pillow.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Dozing, Hermione tugs the blanket closer until her neck is covered from the draft in the room making her shiver. The pain in her stomach keeping her from falling into a deep sleep, she shivers eyes snapping open aware someone is watching her.

Clutching her blanket tighter she sits up, surveying the dark room, is there someone here. Has someone returned to finish the job? Where is Black, has the witch snuck out for five minutes?

" _Look at you…" The voice whispers the words bouncing of the walls. "My beautiful daughter damaged by hate."_

"Morgana." Hermione breathes.

" _What have they done to you?"_ Morgana asks emerging in front of Hermione.

"I'm fine." Hermione promises happy to see the witch.

" _I do not doubt it… So strong, so beautiful now though we cannot hide."_

"Hide?" Hermione asks.

" _I warned you, they will not allow my heir to walk freely, things are progressing much faster than I anticipated. They know who you are."_

"Who?" Hermione demands. "Do you know who did this?"

" _They were designed to find you, to protect you however; I have been away so long. They are not the ones they used to be, their code changed, their morals switched and their allegiance to me forgotten. I made them, I gave them birth and they return my kindness by destroying my heir? We will burn them and bring them back anew. Except, you are not alone, I fear another has risen and has been here much longer."_

"Who?" Hermione demands. "I need answers."

" _They will mark themselves and they will declare themselves my equal. They have defied me before this will be their last time. For now though, I need you, I need you to rise and fight back twice as hard. You need to win, to win the Championships and show them that we are not to be trifled with."_

"I'm not sure I will be ready." Hermione whispers sitting up. "The dagger."

" _No mortal weapon can harm us, slow us maybe but maim no…"_ Morgana hisses as she kneels in front of Hermione, a cold hand pressing against her cheek. _"Will you fail me now? When you have come so far, worked so hard alone all this time? Now you are not alone, I am here for you, I will bring you the biggest gift I can manage and in return, I ask you will rise. Prove to me that you are my descendant. Promise me Hermione."_

"I… I promise." Hermione breathes.

" _Good girl, time to bring a new era. Magic is magic and you will win these Championships. You will become a beacon to all that blood is nothing."_

"How?"

" _Win and the rest will follow. Time to rise."_

Hand presses against Hermione's stomach, a thumb pushing against her wound, pure magic pulses through her, making her jolt, the pain stealing a scream from her lips.

" _Your magic will heal your wound have faith."_

She jolts awake, a scream slipping from her lips as she clutches her stomach, sweat slipping down her back. The pain is almost excruciating, as though burning, she curls into herself willing the pain to stop.

Two hands press against her arm clutching her stomach; she jumps in shock ready to kick the attacker.

"Granger, calm down, it's just a dream." Black says quickly. "Relax, relax."

"God it hurts." Hermione hisses through clenched teeth.

"You need pain relief, you must have caught it."

Shaking her head, Hermione rejects the idea of pain relief, dragging the blanket out the way she lifts her top revealing the jagged scar. The scar is dark red, aggravated by something and reacting in the worst way. Black sucks in a breath analysing the wound, her warm fingers touching the edges of scar.

"Bloody hell Granger, must have caught it." Black whispers. "Going to need some of the ointment."

Hermione nods, breathing heavily as Black summons the ointment from the other room. Swallowing, Hermione turns away from the wound freezing as her eyes land on the smirking Morgana in the room. _I thought I was dreaming._

" _All dreams end."_ Morgana answers her eyes sliding over Black.

Clutching Black's arm, Hermione prevents the dark witch from applying any ointment but refusing to remove her eyes from her mother. Confused, Black leans back following Hermione's eyesight.

"What?" Black asks.

" _Am I dreaming still?" Hermione asks her mind._

" _No my love, I just do not wish the likes of Black to see me." Morgana says moving forward._

"Granger snap out of it."

" _You need to heal it," Morgana instructs pausing just out of reach._

" _I don't have the power."_

" _Yes, yes you do. Trust me. Heal it."_

Pulling Black away from her wound gently, Hermione turns to regard her wound as Black rises to her feet. Looking back once more, Hermione receives one single nod from Morgana, watching in understanding, patiently waiting.

" _Feel the magic, let it control you. Let your emotions guide you."_

Closing her eyes, she presses her hands against her wound, trying to locate a memory strong enough to heal the damage. Until the hug remerges an intense heat rushing through her the thought of Black's arms around her, the gentle kiss pressed against her head. Her palm heats up, her stomach burns heat enveloping her side.

She gasps stumbling back into the chair and opening her eyes to a gaping Black. Licking her lips Hermione looks down to her healed stomach a faint scar lining her abdomen, the pain evaporating. She feels drained, tiredness slipping across her body, but she cannot help the grin that spreads across her lips.

"That's incredible." Black whispers.

A slow clap echoes in the room, Morgana nodding in approval, she steps past Black pressing a reassuring hand to Hermione's shoulder. To Hermione's astonishment, she watches Black shiver at the near touch of Morgana, a wand slipping into the witch's hand as she searches the room.

" _She can feel me here… she believes me to be a ghost." Morgana whispers._

" _Aren't you in my head?" Hermione thinks._

" _I am everywhere, but soon I will stand beside you." Morgana promises. "Rest now, my sweet dove… Tomorrow stand tall."_

Morgana vanishes as Hermione collapses into the chair, Black turning confused eyes to Hermione as she kneels.

"What is going on?" Black asks.

"I will tell you, I promise, but first let me figure it out. That's all I ask."

Black regards her, considering the request her hand landing on Hermione's knee a thumb tapping in thought. With a slow nod, Black agrees silently, but Hermione can see the hair on the witch's arm standing up, the coldness to the room and she knows… Morgana is not in her mind, as she feared.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

She wakes early; the sun is yet to rise, the light blue sky outside her window, the birds chirping happily to themselves. A promise of a new day, Hermione climbs from her bed without protest from her wound. Removing her top, she smiles at the healed wound, tracing the faint scar with her hand, feeling incredibly strong. Indestructible. She dresses quickly, slipping into trainers, she stretches moving into the kitchen to make a drink.

"It's five am…" Is the croaky voice. "Why are you awake?"

Hermione smiles turning to the two dark orbs glaring at her from beneath covers. Sometimes professor Black reminds her of a stroppy teenager, Hermione places the kettle on the stove wagging a mug at the grouchy witch.

"Coffee?" Hermione asks.

"I'm going to curse you. Go back to bed."

"I want to go running."

"Piss off."

Chuckling, Hermione pours herself a cup of tea inhaling and closing her eyes. She cannot wait to run; she missed the joy of the run. The adrenaline it always helps her to think clearly.

"I won't be long. Half hour tops." Hermione promises.

"It's five am." Black repeats.

"I'm aware."

"You're injured." Is the groan.

"All healed."

"I hate you."

Snorting, Hermione chokes on her tea at the comment coughing to clear her lungs she throws the witch an incredulous look.

"No you don't." Hermione replies confidently.

"Not yet, keep going and I will." Black threatens.

Kicking of the covers, Black rises from her bed, causing Hermione to blush at the little clothing the witch is wearing and turn away. Watching wearily, Hermione grows rigid as the dark witch approaches slightly fearful she is going to hex.

Bushy haired, clothes a screw, Black steps close to Hermione, making the young witch swallow harshly as Black reaches past her for the kettle. Pouring herself a coffee, Black plops the kettle down, eyes sweeping over Hermione a smirk on the witches face as she turns back to her chamber.

"Five minutes, I'll get changed." Black mutters.

"You're coming with me?" Hermione asks confused.

"What part of someone tried to kill you, did you not understand?" Black asks disappearing to change.

Opening and closing her mouth, Hermione fails to come up with an answer choosing to sip her drink instead. Re-emerging looking pristine Hermione envies the dark witches ability to look amazing so early in the morning. Tight corset fixed in place, Black wraps her cloak around her bending over to do her boots and giving Hermione a perfect view of the witch cleavage. _Definitely a boob person, damn they make mine look small in comparison. If only she was wearing a corset nothing else…_

"We doing this or not?" Black asks straightening her dress out.

"Definitely doing it…" Hermione replies quickly, earning a look from Black. "I mean jogging, definitely jogging with feet and stuff."

She blushes crimson red, placing her mug down forcing her emotions under control, bloody hormones. Turning back to the smirking witch by the door, Hermione refuses to meet eye contact as she steps out into the corridor tripping on the frame. _Smooth… Nymph would be proud._

Turning in the direction of the courtyard, Hermione stretches her arms on the journey Black yawning next to her.

"You running in those?" Hermione asks glancing at the boots.

"I don't run pet." Black answers. "People run from me."

Snickering at the response, Hermione rolls her eyes as they descend the stairs, feeling strangely uncomfortable walking through the corridors. The large open spaces, so many shadows any one could jump out of and attack her. Someone in this building wanted her dead, someone tried to kill her and they are still at large.

A hand on her back makes her jump, Black leaning close to her. "We can go back if you want to."

She had not realised she had slowed down, failed to notice her own hesitancy. Black a strong reminder that she is still in danger, but she cannot remain hidden forever.

"No, I'm fine."

Black looks unconvinced but relents, removing her hand from Hermione's back and allowing the witch to take the lead. The fresh air is almost like a drug she breathes deeply stepping down the stone steps smiling at the sight that greets her.

The moment her feet pick up pace she almost jumps for joy, releasing the feel of freedom as she circles the lake. Smiling to herself as Black leans against a tree observing yawning regularly, Hermione catches the curses from the witch as she circles.

She spots Hagrid playing around in the distance, searching through the forest for something; she continues to jog casting glances at Black who throws stones lazily into the lake. She pauses to catch her breath, it reminds her of the beginning of school when she Black interrupted her jog causing her to hurt her knee. Back when her dreams were nightmares, her father reoccurring, her best friend moping and the championships none existent.

She smiles at how everything has turned out, who would have guessed Black would become her mentor. Who would have thought she would make it that far. Walking back to the dark witch skimming stones across the water. Looking up, Black quirks an eyebrow at Hermione's approach.

"You done?" The witch asks hopefully. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" Hermione questions.

"No, I thought I'd still be sleeping."

"No," Hermione chuckles. "I mean right here, you as my mentor…"

"You being stabbed… No can't say I did." Black retorts.

"Seriously though," Hermione continues.

"Oh that was serious there was blood everywhere." Black smile is tight as she rolls her eyes. "Honestly no, I thought I'd be here training my nephew. I didn't think you'd make it pass the third level, after all no muggleborn has."

"They still haven't…" Hermione mutters

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh no that was definitely something, what did you say?" Black demands.

"I…" A twig snaps in one of the bushes making her pause, studying their surroundings. "Can we continue this elsewhere?" Hermione questions.

Glancing at the bushes, Black concedes allowing Hermione to lead the way back to the castle, back to the sanctuary of her room. She will tell Black today, tell the witch the truth about Morgana, she cannot keep this to herself any longer. The stakes are becoming too high and her life increasingly shorter.

"Professor Black!" A voice calls making Hermione jump.

"Charlie." Black replies smiling at the approaching man.

"I was just coming to say goodbye, we're shipping the big boy back tonight, and apparently he's ready to go."

"The dragon is still here?" Hermione asks.

"No, something else. Riddle changed his mind about using it so moving it on. Has a dickey stomach. Nice to meet you Hermione." Charlie says holding out his hand.

"Like wise." Hermione smiles taking the hand.

"You know if you ever want to make a change we could always do with you in Romania."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hermione promises.

"Do, I think you'd find it rather challenging and with your skill it would make a lot easier for us."

"My skill?"

"We're not all research, we have a lot of poachers, you need to be a good duellist as well as a head on your shoulders, and it's why I never invited the twins regardless of their demanding."

"Granger is yet to graduate." Black summaries.

"If you win though," Charlie suggests waggling his eyebrows. "You don't need to; you have more money than needed."

"I prefer education." Hermione chuckles.

"Well we're not going anywhere." Charlie shrugs. "You know where to find me. Professor Black as always it's been a pleasure."

"Take care." Black replies shaking the outstretched hand.

"Hermione, I'm sure we'll meet again."

She waves him goodbye, watching as Charlie journeys back towards the forest, wondering just what animal Riddle is no longer using. Black tugs on her jumper pulling her away and back towards the castle.

"This isn't good," Black mutters only loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Why?"

"It means Riddle only has a few more levels to choose from and none of them are good." Black sighs.

Black nods towards the castle ushering Hermione along, trailing the path towards the looming castle. It makes her think, what her life will be like after she graduates, what does she want from her life? Does she really want to go to a Muggle University? Her family traditions are changing, which family does she uphold? Does she follow the Granger tradition; earn a title for the sake of proof that she is smart. To uphold the traditions of a man who beat her or make Morgana proud.

BANG!

She flinches, drawing her wand as Black moves to cover Hermione, wand drawn turning to the smoke billowing into the sky. A cool hand presses against Hermione's arm, holding her back as they gaze at the scene in front of them.

"For goodness sake."

"LIAR!" James Potter bellows. "Let me go!"

"James this won't solve anything!" Lupin shouts grasping the wizards arm.

Bewildered, Hermione watches as James advances on the limping Sirius Black, both wizards wands drawn. Wands raise, both men furious as James pushes Lupin away glaring at Sirius.

"Say it again!" James shouts.

"You heard me loud and clear, _Prongs."_ Sirius spits.

A spell lashes out from James wand, striking Sirius defence, the sky flickering with bright colours, anger pouring of the wizards in waves. A twirl of his wrist, James strikes Sirius in the side, pushing any fools willing to interfere aside with a mere flick of his wrist.

"Fight back!" James orders. "You coward!"

"Why so angry Prongs? You brought this on your… umph."

Sirius hits the ground, groaning he pushes himself back to his feet returning with an incendio and a stupefy easily reflected. James advances dancing around the other wizard magic as though child's play. Hermione swallows at the display of magic, she knew James was a great dueller, but she did not realise he was this good.

"Wow." Hermione breathes, wincing as Sirius shield begins to crack.

"Take note, the Potters might be idiots but they are natural duellers." Black says watching unimpressed towards the duel.

"How good?"

"Not good enough to beat Dumbledore or Riddle but very few are."

"They've tried."

"Of course." Black chuckles.

An impossible force rockets both wizards backwards, hitting the grass with a smack as Dumbledore emerges wand drawn. Forcing both wizards to lower their wands. He shakes his head, disappointment in his eyes, the usual loving old man replaced by a strong capable wizard. James struggles against the bonds holding him back while Sirius seems resigned to the fact.

"Need I remind you that both you are on school grounds gentleman, whatever your differences maybe, should be dealt with words or saved until you are in a more suitable setting." Dumbledore orders. "Now, I don't want to see this again. Disperse."

With a grumble Sirius turns and walks away, a stumble to his step and Hermione realises the man is drunk. Black watches him go; Hermione can see the torn look in the witches eyes, whether or not she should follow. Sighing, Black shakes her head folding her arms determined she lets her cousin stumble past without a second look.

With some persuasion from Lupin, James also retreats towards the camp exchanging heated words with his friend. Hermione watches them go, the sight of Lupin reminding her of her missing sister, wondering when Nymph will return. She hopes the witch is well, hoping she is safe.

"Miss Granger, I'm glad to see you on your feet." Dumbledore says approaching. "Bellatrix, I appreciate your help as always."

Smirking at the comment, Hermione tries not to laugh at Black's innocent expression.

"Those idiots have been heading for a fight since the second championships, I say let them have it."

Clearly dissatisfied with the answer, Dumbledore turns his withering gaze to Hermione, the frown turning into a smile.

"Miss Granger, should you not be resting?"

"I'm all healed." Hermione says tapping her injured side.

"Andy's very good." Black interrupts before Hermione can finish.

"Apparently so, well I am very happy to see you on your feet, the school has not been the same since." Dumbledore nods approvingly.

"We just need to get you fit enough for the next level all this lying around is no good." Black continues.

"You are still competing?" Dumbledore asks surprised shooting Black a concerned look. "Is that wise?"

"She's fit and healthy, you still want this?" Black asks Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione answers determined. "I'm still in."

"Well, I wish you the very best. Caution though Miss Granger these are very troubling times."

"Of course." Hermione promises.

"What gave it away?" Black mutters under her breath.

Dumbledore either ignores the comment or doesn't hear as he nods approvingly as he turns back towards the camp. Walking steadily towards the arena, leaving Hermione alone with the dark witch once more.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Hermione asks.

"That you healed yourself?" Black replies staring at the arena. "Somethings only few people need to know."

"We don't trust Dumbledore?"

"We don't trust a soul," Black answers. "Until we know who stabbed you and why we keep it between ourselves. For now, we tell Pomfrey you had a miraculous recovery praise my sister and hope she doesn't ask questions."

"Why are you protecting this?" Hermione demands.

"Because pet, I want to know what you're not telling me, I want you to have a little faith and I also want to win. Keeping your talent hidden is a smart move."

Nodding, Hermione follows the witch towards the castle, smiling to herself as they walk. She will tell Black the truth; sometime she will tell her all about Morgan. For now she needs to figure out the best way to explain to the witch she sees a dead person from many years ago who may possibly be her real mother or proof she has gone insane.

~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

" _Can you hear me?"_ A voice calls out bouncing of the white walls.

"Whose there?" HE replies turning, fear lacing his spine.

" _I mean you no harm,"_ The woman reassures approaching.

Swallowing, he stumbles backwards as darkness erupts around him, the figure appearing before him a magical aura so powerful he buckles under the pressure. The freedom he felt, the calmness instantly replaced and now he stares at the beautiful witch who has disturbed his slumbering.

" _Can you see me?"_

"Yes." He breathes the urge to bow over powering. "Who are you?"

" _I have so many names."_ She says softly. " _Morgana I prefer."_

"As in…" He stutters for words. "Am I dead?"

" _You are in the crossing planes,"_ She smiles offering her hand. "Between life and death. Neville."

"How do you know me?" He asks accepting the surprisingly warm hand.

"My daughter speaks highly of you. I made a promise Neville and I would like your help."

"How?"

"I need you to wake up child," She says a hand brushing his cheek. "Death is no place for you, not yet. You have so much to accomplish, my daughter misses you greatly."

"Who is she?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione?" Neville gasps. "How… What?"

"She will tell all, now though; I need to keep my promise."

"How?"

"You've been wandering Neville, lost between worlds; she brought your body to life to save you. However, your soul was lost along the way. I will guide you back."

A hand presses to his chest a searing pain explodes stealing a cry of alarm from his lips, he collapses to his knees. A cool hand tracing his chin, as she gazes down at him.

"I have many plans for you. Now however, you must be quick, I have spent too long searching for you. Death has found you; he is coming for you. GO home Neville, protect my daughter and I will give you the greatest gift of all."

Morgana vanishes, the white morphing in a spiral around him as he clutches his chest in pain. The ground spinning out of control, he can hear voices as dread crawls along his spine. Death is watching him, reaching for him the cold skeletal hand close to taking him away. When incredible warmth covers him protecting him from death and pulling him backwards.

 _"Don't you dare do this?"_

 _"You promised."_

" _St Mungo's is the best place for him."_

" _What of Miss Granger, should we tell her? Bella, what do you think."_

" _No, not yet. He needs to go tonight; St Mungo's is the best place if we tell Granger she will fight us. It's for the best this, way."_

" _Are you sure."_

" _Tonight,"_

" _Impatient 312, Longbottom Neville, survived killing curse, brought back to life. Monitor chances of recovery - very low."_

The voices vanish; he becomes numb to sound to feeling anything. For a second he wonders if he is dead, until inch by inch his eyes flutter open. A grey ceiling coming in to view, unable to move he remains frozen. Someone is in the room with him, two people talking in the corner.

"Connor wants the new broom, thinking about buying it going halves with his parents."

"Getting serious then?"

"Shut up, Pat, it's just a present."

"Oh please, he brought you a gold necklace Amy, it's serious, how long you been going out?"

"Six months."

"It's serious."

"Shut up," Someone shuffles closer. "Poor kid, did you see what happened, that Granger kid brought him back."

"Yeah, I saw. Should of left him dead, poor kids just a vegetable now. His Gran will not tell us to end his life either, imagine it, having your whole family here. Unlucky bastards. What's his pulse?"

A finger presses against his wrist, sending a jolt of energy through his body, his chest burning from the hand from Morgana.

"One hundred and thirty." The nurse replies calmly.

"What? Amy that can't be?"

"PAT its hundred and thirty, Shit his coming out of it. Fetch a mediwitch."

His hand twitches, life returning with force, he gasps aloud, jolting in the bed the nurse jumping back in shock. His hand flies to his chest as shoots bolt upright, gasping in pain.

"Oh my god!" The nurse whispers jumping away.

The pain in his chest becomes unbearable; he claws at his dressing gown tearing it out the way to reveal his chest. The dark red mark above his heart, throbbing beneath his touch he stares in wonder. Looking up he takes deep breathes noticing the spooked nurse staring in horror until his eyes land on the figure in the corner. _Morgana._ The witch bows her head, vanishing from the room leaving him to clutch his chest.

"Where am I?" Neville asks looking at the witch. "And where's Hermione?"

* * *

 **A/n:** So here it is guys , the latest instalment however it was a struggle to write as I always struggle with filler chapter. The next chapter I'm looking forward to and Morgana is so close to making an appearance. I'm sure I've missed something but I will see you guys shortly. So much Bellamione coming you won't know what hit you.

A big thank you like always to all of you, the support never ceases to amaze me.


	44. Chapter Forty Three Now see how Fast

**A/n:** You may take note of the word count and you'd be right in thinking this is a bloody big chapter. There's a reason for this, I thought it was time we had some big answers, so more teases and some general back story. But I didn't want to go too much into detail so it's more like flashes through the story and I tried to keep the word count down, however it just kept growing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **WARNING:** The Chapter contains mentions of rape, so please read carefully. Mentions of substance abuse. Bountiful amounts of swearing and vulgar language. Deals with PTSD. PLEASE No minors. Just read with caution quite sensitive subjects touched on.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Forty Three ~ Now see how Fast it Crumbles**_

 _The summer before Hermione's Sixth year._

The fire crackles in front of her, she lounges leisurely on the sofa, half a glass of wine and the newspaper folded over her stomach. She loves school holidays, six weeks of freedom from the little brats. From the headaches. All accept, one brat, her nephew somewhere in Narcissa's ridiculously big mansion filling his head with grandeur. Riddle is here, to promise her nephew the chance to win the Riddle cup. The Riddle Championship will take Hogwarts by storm at the beginning of the school year; Bella can already pick the idiots applying of her hand.

"You done with that Bella?" Riddle asks pausing next to her.

She passes the newspaper without thought, enjoying her sofa too much, she swears she can still hear Narcissa crying somewhere in the house. While her son celebrates honour, his mother cries herself to sleep, she will check on Cissy before she leaves. They do a grand job of ignoring the crying mother, Lucius parading around his garden with his puffed out chest, so very proud of his son's idiocy.

"You think I'm wrong?" Tom asks.

"It's done." Bella shrugs, it just falls on her to make sure her nephew does not die. No pressure.

"Still you don't approve?" Tom says flicking through the paper.

"You know my opinion, you've asked Draco to be champion and you've asked Harry Potter to be one. How very Slytherin of you."

"We need a Hogwarts Champion, Bella. The political situation."

"Yada, yada. I was there when you preached your speech Tom, I don't need it again." Bella sighs. "I don't appreciate being thrown in the middle. You know as well as I do, Dumbledore will put his weight on this."

"Do what he asks." Tom advisees.

"Even if it contradicts your plans?"

"Even then."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Bella fights back her headache; she will not be having a relaxing holiday as she hoped. If Potter enters, that means Weasley will enter with the likes of Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, the Weasley Twins or Seamus Finnigan. She ponders on the likely candidates, all of them will fail at the first task after all she designed it.

Granger will be the oddity, whether or not, the know it all, will enter she does not know. Some sense of loyalty may make the witch join, but Granger is smart she will not willingly put her name down. No Granger will be the brains behind them but she will not enter the Championships she will train them behind the scenes and work out the challenges.

She smiles to herself, she should be proud of the little know it all, which reminds her she has the essay to mark. Whatever it was she gave to the witch, can still remember the flustered look on the witch as she spent the evening in the library finishing it off. Not that she would ever admit to spying on the witch; Bella was working, obviously.

Something in the last couple of years has changed Granger, a darkness lingering in her eyes, a haunted look. The closeness between Longbottom and Granger baffles her; Longbottom has not been the same since the filth that is the Lestrange brothers were released.

"The Lestrange brothers." Bella hisses.

"I don't know where they are." Tom answers lowering his paper.

"Why were they released?"

"You've asked me this before, I still don't know."

"Your minister, Tom. How do you not know?"

"I was visiting the American President, it passed through court by the time I returned. Where ever they are is a complete mystery." Riddle sighs. "I promise you though, I will do everything in my power to put them back in Azkaban."

"I don't need you to do that, when you find them. Tell me where they are. No use wasting good tax money on such filth." Her voice drops with acid as she downs the last of her wine. "I promise you if I get my hands on them, they will never be found again. See you tomorrow."

With those words, she leaves the room, dust biting at her heels as she heads to her room, pausing as she passes Cissy's room. Resting her forehead against the wood, the soft wailing of Cissy as she cries for her son.

A door down the hall opens Draco poking his head out, eyes red, studying his mother's door. Bella spares the boy a look, shaking her head softly, Draco retreats back to his room the door shutting softly behind him.

" _It begins."_ Bella breathes.

 _~~~B~~~_

Placing the last book down on the desk, Bella studies the room satisfied it is presentable for the next class she returns to the chalkboard. Writing the lesson plan on the board, she nods her head as she stretches checking the time. School will start tomorrow, she likes to be prepared, for now though she will go find Hooch and catch up on the witch's gossip.

Coffee in hand, she strolls the grounds, helping the volunteers prepare for the arena, mapping out the landscape. The students returned last night, the excitement pale in comparison to the announcement that will come at breakfast. The Riddle Championships will arrive in less than forty-eight hours and not one of her students is ready. She spent her whole summer training Draco, throwing every curse she knew at her nephew, pointed out his defence and still he stumbles in a duel.

She will not lie, she came to blow many times with Lucius, Cissy intervening between the two before anything escalated. She called it quits towards the end threatened Draco his future in the Championships if he does not learn. He came crawling back to her the next night arriving at her doorstep with an overnight bag, no mother or father. For once, she saw a man emerging from the scared son. She failed to mention to Cissy that her son was safe until they spent two days training without father or mother intervening.

A figure gains her attention, stalking closer, she watches as Granger makes her way down towards Hagrid's hut. Studies the witch as she exchanges words with the half giant, checking her watch to see the time. Far too early for a student to be awake let alone willingly leave their bed before they have to. Except here she is, fixing Hagrid's logs and stretching. Perplexed she follows Granger throwing her coffee away as she trails after the witch leaving Hagrid to head towards the forest. In bewilderment, Bella watches the witch run… willingly.

Folding her arms, she leans against the nearest tree watching the girl push herself to her limit as she runs the course. _She has grown up._ The awkward girl from the last few years now gone and replaced by a confident young woman. When did this happen? When did Granger grow up, let's see how much she has changed.

"Are you being chased?" Bella calls out, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice.

A smirk slips across her lips as Granger loses her footing, her knee hitting the gravel, she steps closer on instinct. Willing to help if Granger has managed to do more damage than scratch her knee. Getting to her feet, Granger stares defiantly at the tall witch, brushing the sand from her knees.

Well this is new, Bella thinks enjoying the fire as it burns in the witches eye, the anger flaring deep within. _Good morning, to you too Granger, I believe this is going to be an exciting year._

"Professor Black." Hermione greets, as pleasantly as she can.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Bella asks mockingly.

Stretching to keep her muscles warm, Hermione replies. "Exercising. It helps to keep brain function sharp. It is also very beneficial for stretching the muscles in your body. Also proven to significantly lower your chances of heart failure, dementia, diabetes, etc."

Bella raises her hand, stopping the witch from continuing. "You're just a walking encyclopaedia, aren't you?"

"Only on important things."

"Why are you 'exercising' so early, Granger?" Bella questions wearily. "Make it a short answer; I have yet to have my coffee."

"My routine." Hermione replies with a slight smirk. "Why you here, Professor?"

Sending Granger a glare at the impertinence of the question, Bella still answers. "Weasel twins are apparently planning a surprise. I'm here to help that oaf." She points to Hagrid in the distance. "On my way there when I noticed one of my students running…willingly, as well."

"I like running." Granger shrugs at the look from her Professor.

"Yes…" Bella drawls, wondering if she should send the girl to see Pomfrey. "Where's the boy who doesn't know when to quit and the ginger brat who got the leftovers of the gene pool?"

"Should you really be saying this in front of me?" Granger muses, Bella can see the witch withholding the laughter at the insults.

"Are you going to tell Potter and Weasel on me? Last time I remember, Weasel wet his pants last time he was given to me for detention."

"Because of a spell." Granger argues.

A slight twist of the lips as Bella relieves the memory, the horror on Weasley face as he wet himself. The annoyance from Granger morphing into sorrow as she realised her actions far too late. "Yes, and yet, if I remember correctly, you were the one who cast it, were you not?"

Turning pink at the reminder, Granger eyes dart away from the witch. "So you say."

Snorting at the childish reply, Bella unfolds her arms and takes a step forward. "So tell me, why is the know it all of the trio out running… without her bumbling, idiot friends with her?"

"Pretty sure that's bullying…" Granger murmurs to herself. "Kind of self-explanatory."

"Explain it to me." Bella orders, her voice like steel.

"Well they're…" Granger tries to find the right term to explain and notices the professor's tapping foot, hurrying her along. "Well they're wizards…"

"That's not a reason, Granger."

"Actually it's quite a fitting one. See, if you are born into the wizarding world, you rely solely on magic. You forget the importance of exercise, staying fit; because everyone thinks magic will always cure any disease prevent any injury. When it can't, not all the time."

Bella mulls the information over, a sadistic smile slipping across her lips, watches in joy as Ganger physically recoils a shiver running through her body. The shuffling of her student's feet, trying to ignore Bella's stare.

"Maybe for the likes of you," Bella grins. "But true witches and wizards manage just fine."

Hurt, flashes through hazel eyes, the tinge of tears in the corner of her eyes, and Bella knows she has dug deep. The words are like a sharp blow straight to her student's heart. Bella can see the tears threatening to fall as anger takes over, but Granger refuses to let the tears fall. Instead, she swallows any retort, not giving Bella the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

Disappointed at the lack of response, Bella sighs, she still has yet to see the real fire behind those haunted eyes. Wants nothing more for the witch to snap at her, to show the fighter hiding deep down. The pain is enough to make Bella's black eyes to gleam with sadistic, triumphant joy. She smiles, her dazzling teeth like a wolf's, smiling before it takes down its prey.

"Don't feel bad Granger, you should be proud." Confused, Granger watches the witch warily. "You used initiative. By replacing your lack of magic through being more muggle is… inspiring, some would say."

Swallowing hard to keep her emotions in check, Granger shakes her head at the dark witch, she moves away, heading towards the castle.

"I expect your paper to be done in time for my lesson today." Bella calls after her. "I don't want your muggle studies to get in the way of you being a witch.

Turning on the spot, Granger glares at the smirking pureblood in front of her. All sorts of curses sit on her tongue, ready to be unleashed on the Professor. Instead, she manages to control her anger and watches as Bella tilts her head to the side in a silent question. "Something you want to say?"

"It's already on your desk." Hermione grinds out, before walking away.

"I expected nothing less." Bella says quietly with pride, watching the retreating form of her student. She spots the half giant in the distance. "It seems today is to be filled with filth." She grumbles her father would be rolling in his grave if he could see her now; she takes a step towards Hagrid. She needs the half-giant help in setting up places for the upcoming creatures. There are no traps set by the Weasley twins Bella just cannot tell the witch the truth.

"I wonder if Minerva will notice if I spike my coffee with fire whiskey." Bella ponders to herself as she walks toward the shimmering lake and Hagrid, she sighs.

 _~~~B~~~_

She is furious, furious at Granger who is stupid enough to let those idiots enter her for the Championships and to willingly stay! Okay she may have lied to the witch to force her to withdraw but she did not bloody back out. Perhaps she was trying to make her stay, she does not know. However, today is the decisive moment they will find out who is in the championships. Riddle has already promised Potter a place, which means Granger will be drawn alongside, which means they now have a muggleborn in the Championships.

Riddle enters the Hall with all his pomp and fuss as to be expected. She watches the eyes light up from youngsters and she wants to scream at them. They are all fools, this is the man who created a championships designed to make them soldiers. She wants to curse them and throw hexes, tell them to look at their parents, their professors. How many lives claimed, how many ones lost to love because of this man.

Snape's hand presses subtly against her wrist, she releases the crunched goblet in her hand, anger radiating of her in waves. McGonagall throws her a silent warning, something she has become numb too, and she resists the urge to walk out the hall. Riddle calls for silence, his hand waiting for the first names, she spots Granger staring in dread, and she wants nothing more than to slap the witch. To tell her she has no one to blame but herself.

"Harry…" Her heart stops. "Harry Lonsdale, Peter Fascit, Angelina Boss and Fredrick Pumpskin!" He reads.

She breathes a sigh of relief, as the Hufflepuff team erupts into excitement. Riddle returns to their table sharing a meaningful look with Bella as they all pass the news between themselves. Bella fights her shaking hands, the bile rising in her throat she has been here too many times to count, can recall with fine detail the moment Riddle called her name out at the very beginning.

"Bella?" Riddle whispers earning her attention.

She reads the silent question, _Are you all right?_ Is this what you wanted Tom, empty adults willing to do your bidding, wanting to play god with lives too young to understand consequences. Are you happy with the way everything turned out? She smiles in return, because that is all she can do, as she cradles her fire whiskey because she can do nothing else but smile. There is nothing to fight for, she has to train the next idiots to enter the championships and die.

Riddle returns to the podium, just as a red spark erupts from the cup landing into Dumbledore's hand someone disqualified for cheating. Shaking his head, Dumbledore hands the paper to Bella who accepts it gratefully. She will have fun with whoever idiots thought they could cheat their way in the championships; did they not know it is fixed?

"Foolish…" Is the disapproving tone from Tom as he motions for the next names?

She unravels the paper, in her hands, her blood running cold as she reads the names on the paper; she scrunches the paper up just as quick. Staring at the Hufflepuff group still celebrating.

"Weasley, Potter, Granger and Longbottom." Tom's voice booms across the room.

The room fills with the roar of lions, the Gryffindor's screaming with pride the loudest out of them all Potter and Weasley. Granger remains frozen on the table and for a split second, Bella feels sorry for the witch. Pities the girl for being a good friend choosing friendship over logic.

Her moment ends quickly as she moves to her feet with such speed, Snape and Sprout jump next to her. Even McGonagall flinches at her movement, but something has gone horribly wrong and she needs to speak to Riddle, away from prying eyes.

She sweeps from the room ignoring the cheering and heading to the room where she knows Riddle will join her.

"Vincit qui se vincit!" The students reply.

She closes her eyes at the repeat, the student so eager to prove themselves not realising that the Ministry is slowly brainwashing them. Slowly entering the system and creating the perfect little army willing to fight for their country.

"Bella?" Tom says entering the room. "What happened, why wasn't Draco's team picked?"

She hands over the piece of paper, the names of the students disqualified for cheating and Tom plucks it from her hand in confusion.

"Why do you have this?" Tom questions. "Please don't tell me you forgot to put their name in."

"No, that was the paper that was disqualified for cheating." Bella replies hotly. "Your own bloody cup kicked your team out!"

"Shit," Tom hisses staring at the paper. "We need to fix this."

"How?" Bella demands. "The teams are picked you picked them."

"The other team are using supplements; they will fail their health check."

"You can't be serious."

"Deadly." Tom replies sternly.

"They were picked fairly."

"Someone played with the cup, the Hufflepuff team will fail their health check and I so happen to have the next team ready to take their place."

With those words, Tom storms from the room, the door slamming of the woodwork leaving Bella furious. _Stupid fucking cup!_ She groans punching the nearest wall in frustration groaning as her knuckles crack, she hates this. Hates the ministry, hates the championships.

Composing herself, she exits the room, heading to the gathering of the Champions, tomorrow the other schools will arrive and it will all be underway. Students whisper eagerly in the corridors, they stare in awe as she walks past holding the latest editions of the Championships history magazine, her picture the very first champion winning. They see a great warrior screaming with delight at winning, she sees pure hurt and betrayal as she screams anger at the crowd her best friend lying at her feet.

"TONKS!" Her own bark makes even herself jump.

She studies the familiarity between Granger and Tonks as they converse, her own niece who she helped get a job as an Auror. Pulled a few strings with James Potter to allow the witch to join not that she would ever admit this. The unexpected friendship however between her niece and Granger derails her for some unknown reason.

They take to the other room, helping themselves to food, leaving Bella to ponder over the familiarity of Granger and her niece. She has seen the familiarity before, seen it between sisters they are much closer than friends are.

"What about you Miss Granger?" Toms voice breaks her daydreaming she realises nearly everyone at the table is looking at Granger. "What is it you want to do after Hogwarts?" The Minister asks.

Bella glances at Potter and Weasley; she knows the boys want to become Auror's. "I'm not too sure yet." Granger answers honestly.

Tom nods thoughtfully, before leaning forward on the table. "Not short of ideas though I hear, you have most my ministry asking for you."

"I've had a few offers." Granger agrees nervously.

"Invitations from Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Regulations and control of Magical Creatures, Wizengamot is very keen to have you, International Magical Cooperation my personal favourite Department of Mysteries. Should I continue?" Tom questions raising an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron shouts looking at her. "You never said."

"You never asked." Is Granger indignantly reply.

Black snorts at the response collecting her drink from the table, feeling proud that her student is in demand. It brings back memories of her youth, letter after letter wanting the promising Bellatrix Black to join their departments that was before she won the Championships. After that, the world grew to fear or be in awe of her.

"But I am." Tom interrupts. "You must have some idea."

Granger whispers something under her breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Granger?" Bella warns forcing the young witch to look up and meet Bella's gaze. "What was that?"

"I said none that you would approve of." The words meant for the Minister but Bella feels they are directed at her.

"Well let's see." Tom encourages his charm breaking Granger's defence.

"Thinking about University."

"A good choice…" Tom agrees.

Bella rolls her eyes, well there is no surprise there, and Granger is a walking eating knowledge machine.

"A muggle university." Granger states.

There is a pause, an uncomfortable silence as everyone stares at Granger. Bella mind stutters, trying to understand the meaning behind Granger's words. She shares a quick look with Tom this could be very bad for the Championships if the world found out the muggleborn is willing to return to the muggle world, chaos will ensue.

The night ends with the fractures between Granger's team appearing Ron storming off and leaving three friends confused behind. The Championships already at play.

She will admit she lost her anger that night hunting Granger down in the corridor forcing the witch to spill her secrets not her finest moment. She chooses to ignore her actions, regret slipping into her system.

 _~~~B~~~_

She visited her infuriating sister, the calm one, the sensible one; the good one and the coward. She visited Andy demanding answers, Bella was never the rational one but she hoped her sister would explain something. Explain why Nymphadora was so close to Granger, only to add more bloody questions.

Therefore, Bella does what she does best, she works, she works to remove the Hufflepufff team to make room from Draco's team, and she sets up the next level. Plans the certain areas to collapse, helps move _Cigamsrats_ into the forest. Earns a cut to the face from the Wendigo's for her assistance, she curses them and ends up with another cut on her stomach for her troubles.

With the help of Snape, McGonagall and herself, they set about training the eight champions, preparing them all to cast a patronus. Sending Longbottom away with McGonagall, she finds herself alone with Granger, who is not paying attention. She releases the Bogart out of spite, allowing the witch to panic until she cheats.

"The spell Granger!" Bella orders.

"Expecto Patronum!" Nothing escapes Granger's wand, the memory not strong enough.

Riddikulus! The spell escapes Granger's wand firing the Bogart back into the chest and hurtling back into captivity. Granger lies panting on the floor as Bella stares furious at her.

"What was that?" Bella demands.

"I wasn't ready!" Granger says getting to her feet.

"So you'd thought you'd cheat? The Championships will not wait for you to be ready! Cast the right spell or don't bother being here." Bella threatens releasing the Bogart once more.

The trunk opens and Granger clenches her jaw as once more the Bogart emerges.

A calmness washes over Granger, a powerful memory taking form.

"Expecto Patronum." Granger says.

Her wand lights up, a blinding light, it engulfs the room, as the creature is forced back into its trunk. Bella covers her eyes from the light, the intensity of the spell knocking her back slightly. She has only felt magic like this twice, from Tom and Dumbledore. Pure magic, she gasps as the spell ends confused. She sends Granger away watching the witch shut door. _What just happened?_ She always knew the witch held back in her class but never to that extent, has never seen the witch release so much power.

Swallowing she realises Granger is hiding her magic deep down, withholding her magic to a point it is dangerous. She will have to get involved, Granger has the potential to lose control and it is her job to make sure this does not happen.

 _~~~B~~~_

Her days consist of DADA classes and helping with the levels. The first level passed without event, no one seriously injured. She stares at the paper on her desk; Granger's face plastered across the front page, the world has gone mad for the muggleborn. It is just the first level it will pass, Bella is sure of that.

She sets the vase up in the class ready; today they will be playing with wandless magic. The class goes much the way she expects, the students break the vase more times than she can count. She almost drifts of to sleep from boredom. Finnigan sets fire to the vase and Neville breaks her window much to her entertainment.

Amused, Black watches the bickering between Granger and Lavender, the snide comments passing back and forth. She does not miss the domestics that come with young love, the obvious infatuation Lavender has for Weasley and the jealousy towards Granger to oblivious to realise.

"You've been called out Granger," Bella drawls interrupting the bickering, leaning once more against the desk. "You're up."

"Fine." Granger agrees rising to her feet as Lavender shoves past her to the back of the class.

Waiting, Bella flicks dirt out from beneath her fingernail, waiting for Granger to start. Waiting for the loud smash as the witch drops the vase.

"Right Granger concentrate," Bella repeats for the umpteenth time, losing her usual shine to teach.

Granger concentrates on the vase doing her best to ignore the comments from Lavender at the back of the class. Rolling her eyes at the childish behaviour, Bella waits for Granger to do something.

"You're going to want to…" Bella trails off, lifting from her perch.

She watches impressed as Granger levitates the vase, in fascination Bella watches Granger's face more than the vase. Watches the annoyance slip across her features followed by anger at the snickering of the girls in the class.

"Make sure there's no strings attached." Lavender calls earning an 'ooh' from the class.

A whisper of fight leaving the tips of tongues, Bella should really shoot Lavender down threaten her with detention. Tell her to shut up and not interrupt, but she cannot bring herself to do it. She wants to see what happens, wants to see what this will do to Granger.

The vase morphs, swirling in the air, Bella sits forward with intrigue. It twirls the vase morphing from ceramic to a swirling mass of water with a flex of her wrist she sends it to Lavender, causing a shriek to erupt and Lavender's hand to shoot up to protect her face. She stops the water an inch from the witch, with a click the vase lands in front of the witch.

"No strings." Granger taunts.

Well this is something new; Bella dismisses the class calling for Granger to stay behind. Watches as the witch waits to be berated, but Bella does not want to. She wants to tell the witch well done, to pat her on the back and ask her to repeat the display. She a mudblood, her ancestors would roll int heir graves even she even considered applauding Granger. However, she settles for second best. She gives Granger a heads up about the mirror men and tells her to rewrite her essay on dragons.

Hates how clinical the essay is, a witch showing such raw power should understand the dragons better than anyone should. She needs to organise a way to get Granger to meet one, needs her to see that these creatures are misunderstood. She then does the unthinkable, she warns Granger to watch out for Weasley. Not wanting to see the witch hurt she gives the smallest warning she can.

Watches the witch leave, wondering when she actually started to care about her students more than she ever has.

 _~~~B~~~_

" _BELLA!"_

She wakes in the morning, covered in sweat; feet tangled in the blankets, she pushes from her bed. Hands shaking, she stumbles to the bathroom washing her face with cold water dispelling the dream of Alice. Pausing, she takes a moment to study the dark circles under her eyes, she clenches her fist calming her nerves.

Dressing, she hears the banging of drums the cheering of contestants brooms flash past her window. She stands, dressed, toast left in front of her, the wendigos are out to play today.

" _BELLA!"_

 _The spell rips through the arena, tearing Rod's wand in half the deed is done. Alice is crying in pain, clutching her bleeding leg. She has won. She has won. The cheering of the crowd slips into her soul, she grins in victory._

" _Bella." Alice whispers._

 _Blinking she looks down to her best friend, her lover defeated and broken by her feet. Her lover who chose someone else over her, her best friend who she defeated in a duel. Rabastian lays motionless in the corner and she is the victor._

" _What have we done?" Alice whispers cradling her leg. "What have we done?"_

She pours herself a glass, downing the firewhiskey banishing the memory to the back of her mind.

"Cheers Alice," She whispers to the empty room. "You were right."

Pulling on her robe she exits her room, the brothers were sent to Azkaban for the worst crime, Alice paid in her own blood for the obsession and she lives in a castle too scared to leave. To scared to face the world and acknowledge her own faults.

Stepping into the empty room, Bella collects a breath waiting for a champion to join her and much to her amusement Granger enters. She spares a few words with a volunteer, the banging of feet above the tension in the air almost sickening.

Granger unusually quiet.

"You are unusually quiet." Bella says starting a conversation.

"Don't know what you mean." Granger answers offhandedly.

"Still angry are we?"

"No, just waiting."

"Waiting?"

"For the level to begin." Granger clarifies.

"Waiting for the level to begin?" Bella parrots sceptically.

Smirking, Bella fastens the armband on the witch's bicep, warning her not to remove the band under any circumstances. Wondering if the young witch knows just what demons are waiting outside that door, what creatures are waiting for her? Her fingers tighten on instinct earning her a questioning glance she ignores it.

"Watch your back." Bella warns nudging the witch through the door into her waiting champions.

 _~~~B~~~_

Fiendfye! Bella pinches her nose, furious at Granger's display of magic. The ministry officials glaring holes at her, she fights the anger.

"What exactly are you teaching, your students Professor?" Yaxley demands, she resists the urge to punch him.

"A mudblood using dark magic," Lucius scoffs in the background. "Now I've seen it all. The reporters will love this."

"We must put a stop to this Lord Riddle," Yaxley agrees. "The ministry will not stand for this level of magic especially from the likes of her."

"Bella," Tom says calmly turning his cold eyes to her. "I trust you didn't actually teach her this."

"Obviously." Bella bites back.

"See who did teach her." Tom orders.

She nods, accepting the orders and sweeping from the room, throwing a small hex at her brother in law. Earning her a yelp, she laughs her way to the lift throwing the finger at the glaring wizard. She knows where Granger will be going; she grabs the ointment from her pocket, the one Snape made her to clean her wounds from the Wendigo's.

Andy puts up a fight, which she expected, she threatens Tom's name, knowing the witch has had several problems with Ted Tonks and the Ministry. Andy relents allowing Bella access to Granger, sulking on the bed. Bella takes a moment to study the witch, bruises lining her pale skin, three horrible red scars running along from her shoulder to her chest. She toys with the ointment, demanding to know what drove the witch to save the Beauxbaton girl, who taught her fiendfye and why is Andy the only one to heal her. She wants answers! Not lies, tired of every sodding person lying to her face, annoyed as Granger reflects the question.

She steps forward using her height for intimidation, she surrounds the young witch watching her swallow in fear. They are so close, Bella can taste the magic, can feel the power radiating of the witch, she wants to touch. To taste it, she cannot help but inhale the witches scent. She smells of jasmine, chocolate and fresh pine. She wants to close the distance to take those trembling lips against her own. She breaks their spell, forcing distance between the two, rambling about traps and Wendigo's.

Granger ignores her warning about raw magic, so Bella takes it up notch, showing the witch the magic that surrounds her. How she can touch it, how it draws people to her, she wants to tell the witch to wake up. It is time to get real, to snap her out of her little cowering hole and force her to take action.

She plans to leave the ointment for Andy to apply, but her hands have a mind of their own. She applies the cream to delicate skin; rambling about Wendigo's pretending that she does not hear the pounding heart. She is a Professor, Granger likes boys, she will leave Hogwarts marry some person and end up working for the Ministry. A person who will put their large hands on the perfect skin, taint the witch, Bella could show her so many things. Teach her so much if only she knew the magic at her fingertips. Her fingernails plucks skin making Granger wince and suck in a deep breath.

A cheer breaks out in the distance; she pauses listening as the next level begins. She should be there helping, even though the Wendigo's are no longer there, she should help, but she can't bring herself to step away from the witch. They have never had a chance to talk not like this, away from the school, away from her responsibilities.

Until Granger mentions volunteer six, and she remembers she cannot be here, she should help them contain the wendigo's. Help them ship them back out the way she cannot hide here. Bella leaves the tent, the curious look of her meddling middle sister and heads to the forest.

 _~~~B~~~_

 _She likes girls._ _Granger likes girls…_ it comes too much of a shock, it really should not affect anything, but it changed everything. Granger's ex is Fleur, Fleur bloody Delacour, the fucking daughter to the mother Bella arrested back years ago. The witch she interrogated and sent to Azkaban. Of all the people in the world Granger shacked up, had to be with the one who has the biggest chip on her shoulder.

In addition, the sodding Cup! Granger broke it. Bella has to keep distance from Granger; her relationship with Fleur causes too many problems.

 _~~~B~~~_

The dreams become more frequent, the drinking deeper and the problems grow. Granger cannot fly, Draco made it obvious his a sodding champion and enquiry from the ministry over the use of black magic. She has to get away it just so happens Granger has detention.

It is not exactly protocol taking a student off Hogwarts grounds, but she needs space, she needs to take her mind off the Championships. Granger needs a lesson in magical creatures and for a small amount of time; she can forget she is Professor. She did not expect to meet Barty Crouch sodding Junior, her old drinking friend.

She had to keep him silent, her old informant so she taught him a fine lesson. One he will not forget any time soon, always so eager to and never the sharpest tool in the shed. She sent him home crying, how he dare threaten her student over a fucking book. She kept it for her troubles, gave it to Granger, she already has a copy.

It went as well as expected, Nessie reacted positive towards Granger; the mere look of awe on Granger's face makes the trip worth it. To teach her that there is more to life than books and classes. She has to taste the world to understand. To feel the magic around her, she almost hugged the witch when she admitted she was wrong about Dragons. Almost.

 _~~~B~~~_

" _Bella…"_

 _She stirs from her sleep, lifting her head from the cold wooden floor an empty bottle just within reach. Something smells almost rotten, she groans flinching as a curtain opens and light blinds her._

" _God, look at you."_

" _Fuck off."_

" _Bella, have you seen yourself?"_

 _Cursing, she pushes to swaying feet, the urge to throw up makes her double over and puke to slip from her lips. She chuckles to herself, stumbling backwards and hitting the nearest wall. The world is spinning, her head pounding and she just wants it all to end. The Great Champion a mess in her own home not a year gone by and Bella cannot stand winning._

" _Bella, you need help."_

" _Fuck off Alice. You're not wanted here."_

" _Let me help you." Alice pleads._

" _I SAID FUCK OFF!"_

A cheer from a nearby table snaps her form her musings, glances towards the travellers the fair is in town and she is here to oversee their development. Playing with the folder in her hands, she flicks through the papers before sliding it under her arm. Downing her glass, she rises her thoughts on one particular student whom she found out is an animagus.

She moves from the table with speed, jostling the folder she notices the small picture that slips to the floor she ignores it. Spending the rest of the day looking for the vampire and helping patrol the fair.

The next day as she marks her papers and eats toast she smiles at a picture on the front page, Granger falling off her broom, Bella chuckles to herself sometimes it is too easy.

 _~~~B~~~_  
Her hands curl around tanned skin she feels the jolt of panic two dark eyes turning to regard her. Bella raises an eyebrow at the hand hovering over the punch, Raven acting very suspiciously.

"God, aunt don't do that." Raven breathes continuing pouring herself a glass. "Want one?"

"What are you doing?" Bella hisses.

"Drinking, is that a crime?" Raven asks plopping the scoop back into the bowl.

"Drinking?"

"Don't do that, I want a drink too much to ask?"

"You haven't added anything?"

"I'm not going to drink it if it's spiked am I?" Raven rolls her eyes. "Although it does smell strong hence why I'm drinking it."

"So it's spiked." Bella sums up.

"Pretty much, tastes great though. My money is on Granger,"

"Granger?" Bella scoffs.

"Just saying," Raven shrugs. "She is the underdog, super smart she knows certain schools will drink more than others. I mean there is no secret that they're conspiring to knock her out. I mean it's not like she's going to get past the next level without some help."

"I thought you liked her?" Bella question.

"I do, I think she's hot, but I don't know. I feel like, there is a part we do not see, the way she's been behaving in the championship not what I expected. Maybe she's tired you know, of being the brains. Wants all the glory."

"Not exactly her forte." Retorts Bella watching Granger dance with Fleur.

"These championships do all kind of things to people. All I know is this taste amazing."

"Don't drink it if it's spiked." Bella warns.

 _~~~B~~~_

 _A draft along her back wakes her, shivering she sits up, running a hand through her she regards the strange room. Her heart sinks as she stares around the unfamiliar room, she panics clutching the blanket to her naked body._

" _Where am I?" She whispers, pushing herself out of the bed._

 _Her leg protests at the movement, she winces looking down to the black and blue bruises covering her thighs. She gags, feeling the wetness between her legs; she hurls her contents on the floor, clutching her stomach. She spots abandoned boxers on the floor, men's clothes spewed over furniture._

 _She grabs her wand summoning her clothes, staring around the unknown flat chest heaving she hears a shower running. She racks her brains hoping to find some memory, until the shower turns off._

 _She rushes to the door, to find it locked, panic ensuing she blows the door down, escaping into the corridor and apparating away. Her feet hit solid ground, she clutches her side, she splinched on the way she collapses in her garden. She sends for the one person she knows will come, her patronus that bounds away leaving her numb and alone._

 _She closes her eyes trying to recall the night before; she remembers starting in one of their usual haunts, drinking freely. Recalls her 'friend' bringing a drink to their table, the nasty taste that lingered on her tongue. Then nothing, flashes of faces, laughter and pain._

" _Bella." A soft hand touches her side. "I'm here Bella."_

" _I fucked up," She cries tears springing from her eyes. "Alice I screwed up."_

" _We'll fix it, I promise."_

 _She is not sure if they can fix it, not anymore._

 _~~~B~~~_

"Half the Champions poisoned." Yaxley says. "We need to find out who did this."

"That's up to the Aurors." Bella reminds watching students from the window.

"I have most students accounted for, all except Granger, she didn't return back to her room last night, which I find very strange." Yaxley continues speaking to Riddle.

"I know where Granger was."

"Miss Granger has much to gain from poisoning the school." Yaxley continues as though Bella is not there.

"She was also ill." Bella interjects.

"I heard she healed quite quickly. I'm sorry, but this girl, this mudblood, has learnt dark magic intentionally, you yourself Bella, said she taught herself dark magic." Yaxley accuses Bella finally looking at her. "She has more to gain from this than anyone."

"What do you suggest Corban?" Tom asks studying the Ministry official.

"One of my subordinates is ready to chat to Miss Granger," Yaxley answers a snarl slipping cross his features. "I can promise we will get to the bottom of this."

"Piss off," Bella hisses. "I know your subordinates, Scabior ring any bells. There is no chance I am leaving that creep in a room with my students."

"This is Ministry business." Yaxley continues calmly.

"Granger is my student, I am her DADA and ambassador to these sodding championships, you have much business here as a fucking pixie."

"Bella," Tom interrupts calmly. "I hear both your points. However, I believe Bella is more than capable talking to her students than a stranger would be."

"She'll be too soft, we won't get any answers." Yaxley argues.

"I was breaking balls before you were stamping signatures for Azkaban; don't think your any use in this." Bella growls rising to her feet. "If you make it any more obvious you don't want a mudblood in the Championships you should invest in a banner something along the lines of 'Bigot Pureblood idiots over here.' Do us all a favour and leave it to those more talented."

"Thank you Bella," Tom chuckles. "I think he gets the message, don't you Corban. This will do for today. Chat to Miss Granger, Bella."

"With pleasure," She steps from the room.

Anger rushing through her veins, the door shutting behind her and she sighs as Yaxley saddles up next to her.

"I forgot you were loving dyke." Yaxley comments. "After all this, when she fails in the Championships, she might be grateful for the attention from the likes of Scabior."

She lashes out, forcing Yaxley into the nearest wall; he groans at the impact her hand curling around his wrist. Her wand pressed tightly against his throat.

"Threaten any of my students again and you will never see daylight again, do you understand." Bella hisses. "You are nothing, nothing but a filthy little paper pusher. How many dicks did you suck to get your position? I hope it was fucking worth it."

"Fuck you." He spits.

"You wish you could," Bella grins. "Remember this, I don't like repeating myself."

The curse strikes him, his head smacking of the solid wall, he collapse a heap on the floor, tears leaking out the corner of his eyes. She sneers down at him, kicking his hand away as he reaches for help.

"You are pathetic, you can tell everyone about this Corban and they will all laugh in your face. Remember your place filth and it's not here."

She leaves him on the floor, ready to interrogate Granger about the poisoning.

 _~~~B~~~_

Soon _Cigamsrats_ will be in the arena facing against the Champions, she hopes the calming draught will help him sleep through the level. She does not want any of the students upsetting him such a sensitive soul.

She marks papers, flicking through the homework deep in thought as she sips her coffee. Yaxley returned to the Ministry but she still suspects him of trying something. She is annoyed at Riddle for ignoring the situation; Tom too focussed on international relations to notices the problems in front of him.

Raven acting like a tart does not help her situation; rumour has it she has managed to bed Fleur just to add to her headache. Draco fails to progress, Cissy continues to drone on about the championships, worrying over her son and Lucius strangely absent during all this. A quiet Lucius is never a good sign.

A knock at her door pauses her mid marking, sighing, she releases her quill rising her head to see who is disturbing her. Surprised to see Dumbledore stepping into the room, nodding in respect as he shuts the door. Leaning back in her chair, Bella regards the elderly wizard as he approaches the desk with a soft smile.

"How are you Bella?" he asks coming to rest on one of the benches.

"Stressed," Bella, replies. "But you're not here to ask me that."

"Always to the point," Dumbledore chuckles. "I was hoping you could assuage some of my fears or more particularly a certain fear concerning one individual."

"No promises, I'm listening."

"I fear I may have been wrong, I had hoped that maybe change would be a good thing. That perhaps it would happen, maybe I have grown foolish in my old age, or my hope is missed placed. None the less a very trustworthy source has brought something to my attention and I cannot ignore it."

"What? Dumbledore what's been brought to your attention?" Bella asks rubbing her forehead.

"That Miss Granger is in great danger."

Picking her nails, Bella considers the comment, her heart sinking. "Who told you this? Who is this reliable source?"

"Someone who has never let me down." Dumbledore answers calmly. "If you can persuade me this fear is missed place, then I will rest assure."

"You said to me, that Granger entering will be a good thing, that I might find it surprising." Bella says remembering the conversation from long again. "You even hinted at me helping her. Why the change of heart now?"

"There has been talk of removing Miss Granger permanently from the Championships. I have made many mistakes in my life, I have put trust in the Ministry and I have failed to protect someone in return. I fear politics may be blinding Riddle to a potential death that can be avoided."

"You want Granger out the championships?"

"You know better than anyone if Miss Granger is safe, I have been wrong by her before. I do not want to make the same mistake again. Tell me all is fine and I will not interfere."

"If it wasn't," Bella says slowly. "If it wasn't safe, what would you do? You can't withdraw her."

"I would ask you to speak to her and ask her to withdraw."

"Why me?"

"She respects you." Dumbledore smiles.

"I can't do that."

"Very well I shall speak to Minerva, thank you Bella."

He rises from his seat, stepping towards the door, she watches his shuffling feet.

"Wait." Bella says. "I'll make Granger step out."

"So there is a risk to her life?"

"There's a risk." Bella nods. "I'll speak to Granger, I'll force her hand."

"Thank you Bella,"

If she cannot convince Granger to step down, then she will pull her trump card, declare the witch unfit to attend the championships. Bella will fail her at one of her classes, Granger faces certain death and there is a dragon in the next level. She does not want to risk it, for good or bad, Granger will be withdrawing from the Championships or never speaking to Bella again.

 _~~~B~~~_

" _Nice." A voice startles her from the paper work._

 _Looking up, Bella regards Alice leaning in the doorway, reclining in her chair, Bella folds her hands on her stomach a taunt smile on her face. Six years passed since she won the championships, she still goes on benders, sleeping with women from the clubs but now she has focus. She is an Auror, deputy Auror, there is talk of promotion she will be the youngest Head Auror in history._

" _Alice," Bella greets. "What brings you by?"_

" _I'm visiting Frank; I thought I'd pop in to see you."_

 _Clapping from the department make them both pause and look, the new recruit James Potter laughing loudly with his colleagues. His unrefined, black circles under his eyes, hair askew and rumours of drinking problems plague him._

" _How's he getting on?" Alice asks studying the young wizard._

" _He jumps at his own shadow, doesn't trust a soul, but nothing we can't work with."_

 _"I still don't believe he had Dumbledore for Mentor..." Alice breathes with a shake of her head. "Riddle had you in the first Championships, Dumbledore had Potter. Now you both work here."_

 _"Crazy," Bella comments unenthusiastic._

" _And you how are you?"_

" _I'm fine."_

 _Nodding, Alice shuffles into the room; despite her efforts, Bella notices the slightest limp in her leg. She looks away swallowing, as she shuffles her papers to the side._

" _Will you ever look at me?" Alice asks._

" _I'm looking now." Bella replies meeting emotional eyes._

" _Truly look at me." Alice sighs. "After everything we've been through, I deserve that don't me?"_

" _You also deserve to be able to walk long distance without being in acute pain, able to go wear bikini's without charms covering the scars and not having regular visits to St Mungo's for checks. Except I ruined that for you."_

" _You can't blame yourself for this." Alice says pointing to her leg. "The pain is almost numb now, my hip nearly healed. You can't keep blaming yourself."_

" _You still can't conceive." Bella points out coldly. "Because of what I did to you in the Championships."_

" _No," Alice whispers heavily. "But soon, we hope."_

" _I wish you the best."_

" _Bella, you can't keep pushing people away."_

" _I'm not pushing any away, I am merely going about my life, you just don't happen to be in it."_

" _I care deeply for you, you know that?" Alice says sadly. "If you keep doing this, you will push the one person who could be the best thing that ever happened to you - away. And you will lose that chance for ever."_

" _Are you done?"_

 _~~~B~~~_

A grin spreads across her lips, an eyebrow rises taunting her. Scowling Bella wipes the cut on her lip, removing the blood away staring the witch down. Granger lashes out, attacking her defence, she made the right choice in choosing her for a champion.

She corrects each wrong step, pushing the witch to her limits, wanting to see the true fighter buried deep. Cissy may not talk to her anymore, not since she let Draco down but Bella had to go with her gut, she has to work with what she has and she has to have Granger.

 _~~~B~~~_

With a steady hand, she marks homework, glancing at the silent witch in the corner currently ploughing through her homework. She does not question why Granger insists on covering her mirror, it makes her curious but she can never meet her reflection so who is she to ask.

The night crawls by, Granger stops for the day, eyes drowsy she slips into her room, and Bella hears the bedsprings bounce as the witch collapses on it. Marking the paper, she works late into the morning, rising from her chair stretching, ignoring Granger mumbling in her sleep.

Tipping the unused contents of her firewhiskey down the sink, she slips into her bed. No nightmares plague her that night only an eager Granger disturbs her sleep helping herself to food.

 _~~~B~~~_

With tension in her stomach, she watches Severus and Lily talk between themselves, Granger nearby concentrating on her spells. Bella cannot bring herself to watch the young witch too focussed on Severus.

"Professor?" Granger asks settling next to her on the log.

"Umm?" Bella hums sipping her water.

"You haven't moaned about my footing." Hermione chuckles nudging Bella with her shoulder. "What you doing?"

"Am I not paying you enough attention?" Bella jibes.

Granger brushes her of, watching the flock of people outside their little bubble, inquisitive eyes seeking Bella's distraction. They land on Severus and Lily laughing between themselves.

"It's sad." Granger murmurs nicking Bella's water for herself.

"What is?" Bella asks annoyed.

"Mistaking obsession with love."

 _~~~B~~~_

She fell asleep again with her head in a book; it is for the books sake, she tells herself when she removes it from Granger's grip. Bella does not want any more of Granger's drawl on her books and it is for the championships sake that she covers Granger with a blanket. She cannot allow her champion to become sick.

She sips her apple juice, her dusty drink selection growing older by the day.

 _~~~B~~~_

Drinking destroys people, she is testament to that, she has seen it first hand, but watching through the eyes of the other made her hurl the contents of her stomach up. Granger's memories plaguing her, she studies the sleeping witch, tension in her stomach.

Anger spirals inside her mind, hatred to the pureblood idiots who tried repeatedly to get Granger knocked out of the championships. The glass breaks in her hand she groans in annoyance rising from her seat she plucks the glass out from her hand dropping the tiny pieces into the sink. All the times she pushed Granger, forced her to fight and all this time the witch feared becoming her father.

She tries to find anger at Andy for not telling her, wants to curse Dumbledore for keeping it a secret except she cannot. She should have seen it, should have spotted it a long time ago but she chose to ignore it and Hermione killed her father because everyone failed her.

 _~~~B~~~_

 _Oh god no, no, no, no…_ Her hands clutch the cold neck, pleading with the witch to wake up; she ignores the blood on her hands. Pomfrey is muttering every incarnation she knows to bring the witch back from the dead, Snape is assisting. She remains pleading clutching the pale cheek with her hands willing life.

A small gasp escapes blue lips and Bella resists the urge to kiss them.

"She's alive, for how long I don't know. The wound is sealed, but we must move her to surgery." Pomfrey orders.

Nodding, Bella allows the elf's to apparate the limp body away, leaving her on her knees on the blood stained carpet. _If she does not make it…_

She ignores the thought, cannot comprehend the idea of Granger dying, she pushes to her feet, the attacker at large. Feet moving on autopilot, she follows the droplets of red blood on the floor. Students stare in horror as she walks through the halls, she must look a state, blood all over her hands and dress.

She pauses staring at the unmoving figure, the dirty blonde hair and her anger evaporates. Carefully she approaches the still witch, wand drawn grasping the shoulder and turning the witch around. A white swirl covers Luna's eyes as she holds the dagger numbly in her hand. Sighing, Bella plucks the dagger away, pressing the tip of her wand to Luna's mind.

The witch jolts as the spell falls away, she shivers staring at Bella in fear before her she looks down to her hands. Horror crosses her features at the blood Bella squeezes the witches shoulder.

"Hermione…" Luna whispers.

"Alive," Bella promises. "Come."

She leads Luna through Hogwarts casting a charm on her to keep out of the students eyes, not wanting to subject the witch to that kind of attention. Handing Luna to Pomfrey who shakes her head in sorrow, Bella studies the dagger in her hand. Her dagger, the one she lost many years ago as an auror. She surrenders it to the aurors explaining how she found it and the state that she found Luna. James appears just as the Aurors move to take Luna away, he promises to take the witch to ST Mungo's and promises to treat her as a victim and not a suspect.

Mad Eye though spares no remorse; he interrogates Bella in a small room, demanding she answer his every question. She cannot help but grin half way through laughing with joy, she missed working with Mad eye, until a particular curse makes her squirm and force her concentration back on the subject. She bares the truth and Mad Eye relents satisfied as he pats her on the back.

"I knew you were, but had to make it look good." Mad Eye chuckles as she swears at him. "Get back to yer student."

Bella returns to an empty make shift surgery room, a defeated Andy collapsed on the floor, head buried in hands. Bella almost stumbles in fear, her heart jumping to her throat as she gazes at her disgraced sister.

"She's alive," Andy whispers. "Just, it was touch and go, but she she'll be back on her feet in no time."

Sighing, Bella slips on to the floor next to Andy, pulling her sister into a half hug. A sob escapes Andy's lips as she clutches at Bella who rubs reassuring circles on her back.

"Who would do that?" Andy whispers brokenly.

"I don't know, but I promise I'll find out."

 _~~~B~~~_

" _If you keep doing this, you will push the one person who could be the best thing that ever happened to you away. And you will lose that chance for ever."_

She inhales sharply the banging of drums in the distance, time ticking ever so slowly by as the words of warning slip through her mind. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Granger clicks her neck mentally preparing herself for the level, the level seconds from beginning.

"Welcome to the next!" Riddle voice booms out above them.

The door shuts with a rattle leaving just the two of them waiting for the gate to open, to start the next level. A sigh escapes Bella's lips as she gazes at the witch in front of her; they have spent day after day training for this moment getting her back to her feet. Preparing her for the level, the past few weeks a blur to Bella.

"You okay?" Granger asks looking at her.

"Yes," Bella agrees.

"You sure?" She questions turning to regard Bella with her warm eyes. "I've got this, I promise."

Smirking, Bella steps forward the band in her hand, raising her arm; Hermione waits for Bella to place it on her bicep. Slowly, Bella slides the band up the tense arm, feels the skin tremble beneath her touch, the shiver slipping through Hermione.

 _"Let me be foolish for now… I may not get the chance again."_

"You'll do fine." Bella agrees.

Her hand slips to the witch's neck, tugging Andy's necklace free, she feels Hermione swallow, the last time Bella touched this necklace they had fought. Fought as if banshees and she had kicked the witch from her class. Thought her to be stealing from her too trusting little sister, how very wrong she was.

"Just come out alive." Bella requests.

"You sure you're alright?" Hermione asks. "Normally there's a threat to come."

Snorting, Bella slips the necklace back into hiding, tucked safely beneath the t-shirt that is too flimsy to protect the witch. The Championships robbed Bella of so many things, stole her life and left her with very little.

A hand slips around her wrist, forcing her to focus on the young witch in front of her, concern lacing hazel eyes.

"I'll be fine." Hermione repeats. "I'm coming back."

"I have every faith." Bella smiles. "Think nothing of this."

Her hand cups Hermione's cheek she tugs the witch close, her lips closing over pale ones. The hand holding hers clenches as Hermione's free one slips around Bella's back, tugging them closer together. Bella loses herself to the kiss, heat flushing through her and she wants nothing more than to take the witch away from this place.

Her tongue glides across lips, begging entrance eagerly given. She marks new territory, duelling for dominance, a moan slipping from Hermione. Bella pulls away as the cheering outside grows, a smirk on her face as Hermione stares back dazed.

"Come back." Bella orders.

She steps away just as the camera clicks on, Hermione snapping from her daze as she licks her lips. It takes all Bella's will power not to recapture those lips, to suck the tongue into her mouth and whisper filthy things into the girl's ear. However, she remains steadfast even as Hermione breaks out into a breath-taking smile.

Nodding, Hermione turns back to the arena sparing the camera a wave, the ground responds with a tremendous roar and Bella merely smirks. _They have this._

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** So an early update, I have a feeling I'll be working late next few days so I thought I'd give you guys this early. This chapter, gave me a big headache, as many of you will guess we are heading towards the end now, things are slowly wrapping up. This isn't the end of Bella's POV or stories, but I felt the time was right to let you know a bit more about her. About all the things she's been doing behind the scenes and how screwed up she was and still is after the championships. Now I fear mixed reviews for this chapter, no one likes seeing a favourite character weak or abused, none the less this has always been Bella's background. Like most people with damaged stories, addictions they learn to hide it and I hope I represented the transition well enough. Now I'm not making excuses for Bella's behaviour in the past, her behaviour towards Hermione, how she treated her etc, however I wanted you all to know exactly what was going on. It's slightly disjointed, I mean there was so much! To write about I feel almost like doing a fanfiction on this story just so you can have all their little scenes. I forget how much I write sometimes.

I always knew what was happening to Bella every time I wrote a scene, Bella story was planned before Hermione's haha. We will come back to more scenes eventually not a whole chapter dedicated to it, but Bella will reminisce at times and we will delve deeper into what's happening. Anyway I need to sleep I have work and suffering from a lovely cold which doesn't help anything.

Sooo next chapter I sincerely hope you are all ready for what is coming...


	45. Level Eight Washed Away

**A/n:** So, guys. I saw Fantastic Beasts the other day. I can seriously say OH MY GOD! I loved it, I am so fan girling right now, I screamed at some mentions in the films and the reveal at the end - I died. NO SPOILERS! Don't put any spoilers of the film in the reviews if you want to go crazy with things then PM me, but don't spoilt it for anyone else. I can also calmly say yes, I plan to see the film a second time in cinema because it's been far too long since I got excited about HP. Now, people can bitch about the film all they want, but I don't care I loved every second of it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains mentions and scenes that people will find offensive. Character death, mentions of death and violence. Please read responsibly.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Level Eight ~ Washed Away_**

Unconsciously she runs her finger along her lips, aware of the dark gaze levelled at her back. She rubs her stomach her fingers lingering on her scar and she remembers she has a job to do. Focusing, Hermione waits for the level to begin.

"Seven remain," Riddle continues, his voice booming above them. "Only three or less can make it to the next round. I wish you all luck."

The canon sounds; she takes a breath calming herself for the storm. Someone tried to kill her; however, she feels more at ease facing the contestants at least she knows where she stands. She knows, there are those out there who want to win no matter what; ready to do whatever it means to secure the title.

"Remember," Black says softly. "Remember to breath."

Hermione sends the witch a questioning look, she does not have long to dwell on the comment. With a jolt, the door rolls open allowing her one last look at Bellatrix as she steps out, wand drawn, ready for a fight.

With a slam, the door shuts behind blocking her exit; she frowns as an empty corridor greets her. Cautious, she raises her wand preparing for an attack, the camera blinking at her questioning look and she wonders just what sort of level she has stepped in to?

A scream in the distance makes her jump, swallowing as she hears the muffled shouting in the distance. Riddle gave them no clues as to what they will be expecting, no warnings of any kind. The ground shudders, she stumbles to one knee, clutching her wand. _What the hell is this?_

She spots the uneven roof, the randomly placed poles along the ceiling. The screaming seems to be growing, or getting closer, an almighty roaring noise, and she realises the corridor slants downwards.

Heart pounding she listens raising her wand to the noise charging down the hallway towards her taking a hesitant step back. She can imagine Black screaming at her to move, ordering her to do something and not stand still. She wishes she could, but without answers, she fears running away could lead her into a trap alternatively staying still could be her down fall.

Something hits her leg, she jumps in fear, chuckling to herself as she realises it is just a splash of water. _Water, running downhill._ A memory comes back to her when she was a child she went to see a waterfall during an exploration through a rainforest, remembers the horrible flu she caught. The constant sickness, her father trying to cheer her up with funny faces. Camping in the cold and the only noise the thunderous roar of the waterfall.

Pocketing her wand, she glances towards the descending corridor, considering making a run for it, but she chooses against the idea. Fear ripples through her as a river of water crashes around the corner, filling the whole corridor, for a second she remains motionless allowing the water to charge downwards.

 _Jump…_ She turns, ducking the camera, the water storming after her; she has only one chance to get this right. She launches herself into the air, using the slopping corridor to her advantage, her hands clasping the metals bars sticking out. With all her strength, she lifts her feet towards the ceiling pulling herself flat and resisting gravity, she hooks one foot on the metal bar.

The water strikes her back knocking the air out of her, she gasps clutching the ceiling until her hands turn white. The water runs freely underneath her, she catches sight of champions washed up in the current.

Dirt trickles on to her face, she splutters, leaning forward to peer through the gaps in the bars. She realises she is looking at grating above; they are below the level a corridor designed underneath. _Remember to breath._ Realisation dawns, she has to join the current below otherwise Black would have warned her to jump.

She takes a deep breath sucking in air greedily.

She lets go.

Releasing the cold metal the strong current encases her, spinning her madly around she closes her eyes against the on slaughter. It feels as though she is on a roller coaster hurtling downwards into the unknown. She manages to open her eyes, taking in the rushing scenery, can see a champion upfront struggling a mass of black thrashing around in the water.

Something flickers next to her; she flinches, turning to find a volunteer in the water floating harmless waiting to assist if they come into struggle. The volunteer waves and she manages to wave back in mild disbelief.

She hits a wall as they turn another corner, her lungs gasping for air; it feels as though it is clawing for release. With a jolt, they lurch upwards. The water breaks apart, leaving her to free fall backwards without the support of the body of liquid, the air rushes into her lungs making her dizzy. Gravity sucks her backwards, confused and flaying she heads into dark abscess of the corridor.

Her hand swings out, grasping the edge of the hole, yanking her arm out of her socket, she yells in pain. Swinging her right hand she grasps the side, clothes heavy from water, she claws her way upwards. Her fingernails digging at dirt, her limbs worn from the lack of oxygen.

"Come on!" She groans at herself. "All those years carrying tombs come on!"

She urges herself, grumbling as her knee scrapes the edge to find purchase she pushes until one leg is clear. With all her might, she pulls the rest of her body from the darkness; she collapses on the solid ground taking deep breaths. A scream making her jump as something zooms past her falling back into the hole and she swallows.

Rolling on to her back, she pushes away from the hole, checking for cover she slips into cover near a bush taking a second to catch her breath. Her arm dislocated she takes her wand, forcing it between her teeth as she clutches her right arm with her left. With one swift click, she forces it back into place crying in pain, tears spring to her eyes.

 _Bloody arm, need to get Andy to check that, has not been the same since I fell down the stairs._

Mentally preparing herself, she pulls her wand from between her teeth as she rises to her feet, ready to search the area. A large arena filled with random houses, small individual arenas to duel. She realises they are only against each other today.

She steps from cover, casting a quick charm to dry her clothes; she catches sight of a fallen individual, the last Japanese student lying on the ground immobile. Wand raised, she hopes it's not a trap as she approaches, volunteers rushing towards the hole, someone has fallen in – possible not alive.

She notices the Japanese student is not breathing, not moving, fighting herself she contemplates walking away, but she cannot. Cursing her own stupidity, she knocks his arm with her leg; wand prepared just in case he's faking death.

His leg hangs limply, she kneels slowly rising her fingers to his neck she feels for a pulse. She remembers seeing a Champion in front of her flaying around, perhaps he drowned, and she cannot leave him. She drops to both knees checking the area to make sure no one will attack her she presses her wand to his chest.

"Anapneo pulmones," Hermione mutters, her wand flashes.

Nothing, perhaps she is too late, maybe he did not drown, or he broke his neck on landing. Sadness overwhelms her, what entertainment is there to watching people die?

Water spurts from his lips, he jolts coughing and spluttering to life, two hazel eyes blinking up towards her. She grins in response, tapping his shoulder with her hand in comfort.

"Hi," Hermione greets.

He raises his hand pressing it against his chest as he bows his head. " _Sensō no ko."_ He whispers.

"You have no idea." Mutters Hermione.

A flash of red catches her attention; she jumps to her feet wand drawn, to find Ron staring at her. Steadying herself, she waits for the attack, except Ron steps backwards moving slowly away. She waits until he is out of sight until she lowers her wand, not convinced he will not return to finish the job.

A hand claps down on her shoulder, she pulls away a spell leaving her lips until she realises it's a volunteer arriving to help the fallen Champion. Stepping away, Hermione checks on the fallen wizard sad to see a red flare leave his wand and he bows out of the championships.

"Good luck." The Japanese student says softly.

"Thank you."

She moves away, leaving the wizard in the capable hands of the volunteer, she heads towards the village the sound of duelling catching her attention. Her camera hovers uselessly next to her and she checks the large screen above to see the Japanese Student loaded onto a stretcher. She smiles to herself, emerging near the village, focussing on the task ahead.

There is one thing she is almost sure of Riddle will not give them a flag until at least three of them remain, which means she has some eliminating to do. _Let us finish this. Knock them all out today and I will not have to fight again._

She likes that idea, willing to end this all today and not drag it out any longer, she feels ready. Ready to win or lose, she wants this championship to finish.

Crash.

A spell clips her heel, she yelps managing to move out the way of the following spell that strike the side of the building. She turns to find Marcus, the Dumstrang student prowling nearby she raises her wand.

She lashes out, no warning, no risk, moving on the attack, striking the Dumstrang student with a flourish of spells that force him to defend. A blue spell narrowly misses her face striking the wall next to her and melting the concrete away.

She defends, her shield rising, his spell bouncing off and nearly hitting in return.

"Stupefy," Her spell strikes a wall as he ducks aside.

A wand curves, the light erupting yellow hitting red, the spell cracks in the air the force of the attack forcing both duellers backwards. Hermione's feet gripping the floor, she remains focussed, the spell snapping near her face trying to strike her. He pushes harder his strength pouring into his attack, she ignores the rising panic she can do this.

Taking a breath, she studies him, taking in his stance his fear, his hope and the presumption he will win. Her hand tightens, her wand reacts to the claim of ownership and she lashes out, forcing the duel back, the ground marked black from her attack. He drops the duel stumbling backwards ready to retaliate and she spots his weakness, his left foot sliding twelve degrees too far to the right. His leg unbalanced and she reacts.

 _Confringo_ the spell tears from her wand with wild abandon at the same time a spell leaves his, she dances to the left forcing the duel to follow. He stumbles, tripping almost, his spell losing momentum. Grey eyes meet hazel, fear flashing through the wizard as her spell eats his. An almighty bang sounds as purple shoots through yellow.

A cry of pain escapes pale lips as his wand flicks from his hand, his wrist snapping and the spell striking him square on the chest. He hurtles backwards hitting the ground with a crunch. Rolling her wand between her fingers she studies the fallen wizard until satisfied; he would not be rising to his feet again.

"One down." She whispers.

The crowd erupts around her, cheering so loud it almost deafens her and she raises her hand in silent acknowledgement to the support. Feet stamp against wooden floors as the crowd jump with joy as she steps towards the sound of fighting in the distance. She catches sight on a screen of Harry duelling, her heart sinks she hopes he is doing okay, would not want anything to happen to the wizard.

Stepping through a building, she pauses at a book, dusting the spine down to read which book it is. _I don't have this one. No, concentrate._ She puts the book back on the shelf approving of the level of detail that goes into the building of sets.

"Granger."

Her feet stop, dirt kicking into the air at the call of her name, she turns to the right, to find Draco moving into view, wand drawn. The arrogant smirk that covers his lips, hair askew from the water, robes messy and for a second she feels sorry for him. She sees a boy forced into something far outside his reach, she remembers in her second year, over hearing a conversation from Draco and Crab discussing future ideas. Can recall laughing as Draco admitted to wanting to own his own business in clothes, still remembers sharing the information with Harry. They stayed up late laughing, sharing jokes and then she remembers the third year. Lupin asking for their ideas, their plans and Draco declared passionately he is going to work for the Ministry and help run his father's business. The Slytherin's nodding in respect, the school scoffing, even Lupin rolled his eyes but Hermione caught the cold grey eyes when they lost their usual gleam.

She sees the same eyes now staring her down and for a moment, she feels pity for the young Malfoy. Forced to assume his role and to ignore his own dreams, now standing in the Championships picked for him by Riddle. It reminds her almost of Harry, except Draco has no choice and Harry chooses to follow his father's example. Wanted the championships, agreed willingly to Riddle's offer, wants to win and wants to become a famous Auror.

"Ends today Granger." Draco announces.

She smiles, a sad small smile, because she knows this will never end, the Championships will haunt them forever. She also considers her options she will have to fight Draco, her mentor's nephew, the nephew of the woman she happens to have a crush on and happened to kiss. Clicking her neck, Hermione prepares for the duel, her eyes darting to the camera and she hopes Bellatrix will not hate her for this.

"I'm sorry." Hermione says softly, her eyes landing on the camera over Draco's shoulder.

A frown crosses Draco's face as he clutches his wand tighter, confused. Except, she is not apologising to Draco, she is apologising to her Mentor for putting the witch in this situation. She will not embarrass Draco though, could not bring shame to Bellatrix by playing with her nephew.

"You will be." Draco threatens.

She cannot help the smile that slips across her lips, a gleam to her eyes as she raises her wand. She engages first, a flick of her wrist she sends a flourish of spells at the young wizard. He reacts, his shield rises high, he deflects and she dances to the madness. Moving from the attack to defence as he unleashes spell after spell.

They play to the same tune, his defence deflecting her spells, predicting her movements, his eyes following her footwork. She is the mirror, her attack bouncing of his defence, her defence reflecting his spells in return. It clicks in her mind too late, that both she and Draco had the same two mentors, both taught by Snape, Lupin and Black. They are taught the same techniques and looking for the same weakness.

The ground shudders beneath them, a cry of outrage from the crowd; she loses balance their duelling slipping into dust. The sky darkens above, taking a breath, she studies the dark clouds, dread slipping in and she fears Dementors.

 _Expecto Patronum._

Her patronus bounces to life springing from her wand the panther strolling forward with a leisurely stroll it stretches pausing out of reach. Draco twitches watching her patronus emit calming blue pulses turning his eyes to the sky.

A memory flashes through her mind, Andy cheating at Monopoly to help her beat Ted and it clicks. She knows how to beat Draco, her feet slide back to her stance her patronus taking a seat content to monitor for Dementors.

Draco focuses once more on the duel, he attacks with a stupefy she reflects it, the spell sizzling harmlessly through her patronus. Two spells clash, green hitting green as they duel, Hermione bides her time. The days spent in her room since Andy taught her the move, recreating the move, late into the morning, pretending to sleep when Black walked by. Correcting the twist in her wrist, the slight bend in her knee, sometimes she used spells and sometimes without.

With a grunt, Draco breaks the duel she springs her trap. She twirls to her right, her left leg bends, her right arm curves overhead; she lashes out with enough speed that blurs ever her own vision. The result is devastating. A red flash explodes from her wand, striking Draco square in the chest, throwing him several feet backwards through the air.

Panting, she remains frozen in position, the ancient Black tradition, used by a muggleborn against a Malfoy.

"DAMN RIGHT!" A voice breaks from the crowd.

She splutters to a laugh, lowering her wand and turning to the stands recognising Nymph's voice anywhere. Whooping breaks out from a small group, she can hear Ginny, Nymph and a few others cheering. With a shake of her head, Hermione turns back to the coughing Draco pushing to his hands and knees, wincing as the wizard's coughs up phlegm.

She catches sight of the screen showing a replay, of her attack, she moves so fast it is hard to understand what happened. Still a cheer follows the repeat; she refuses to react waiting for a sign for Draco.

 _Finish him take away his pain…_

She clicks her neck a shiver running through her spine at Morgana's whisper, she will not strike her opponent down with his back turned. She will wait for him to rise to his feet and lift his wand before she attacks.

"Stay down Draco." Hermione calls.

With a groan, Draco pushes to his feet wand drawn; he sways on his feet blinking repeatedly trying to focus. He steps forward still coughing, he stumbles, clutching his chest as he raises his wand.

Shaking her head, Hermione lifts hers and flinches as Draco turns puking. Wiping his mouth, Draco staggers to position, breathing heavily and dazed.

"Don't do this." Hermione advises.

"Deprimo." Draco shouts.

She dodges the attack, reflecting the second curse, panic fuelling Draco's movements. She engages in a duel, it breaks apart as Draco stumbles. She goes to attack, to stun the injured wizard, when a flash grabs her attention. She drops to the ground, as part of wall flies over her head. Jumping to her feet, she glares at the wizard; if he wants to play dirty, she will play dirty.

She attacks, with flourish after flourish, forcing the wizard backwards. A cry of frustration leaves Draco's lips as he strikes with a nasty hex. Knocking the spell aside, a confrigo strikes near her feet and she slips on the gravel.

"Sectumsempra!"

"Reducto!"

The ground shakes as the two spells engage a crack appearing between them. Sweat drips down her shoulders, the strain from the duels playing with her body; she concentrates on the fight, Draco slipping back from the duel.

A scream erupts from the crowd she jolts, shock running through her system. The duel resides slightly, both attentions diverted. There's screaming from the crowd, not the screaming of joy but fear. A low hum runs through the arena, the ground shakes the sky darkens and the lights cut out.

Dropping the duel, Hermione offers up a sign of peace with Draco who nods in acceptance, her patronus moves closers, slinking around her legs.

An ear-piercing scream erupts from the crowd, an unnatural feel sweeping through the arena she shivers. Taking comfort in her patronus, she spots the crowd rising to their feet, the screens cut off, and the crowd all trying to look into the other section of the arena.

"Contestants!" Riddle's voice booms through the arena. "Please lower your wands and make for the nearest exit. The level is suspended."

Pocketing her wand as the volunteers sweep in, Hermione sends her patronus away as the volunteers move to usher them to the exit. Clutching his chest, Draco hobbles over to her the volunteer guiding them to the nearest exit.

"What's going on?" Draco asks the nearest volunteer. "Are we being attacked?"

"No," A volunteer answers bluntly. "There's been an accident."

She shivers at the words, Harry was duelling, she saw him on the screen duelling. The scream still echoes in her head, the air thick with tension the clouds dark with foreboding and she knows what has happened.

In a daze, she exits the level, the world around her a distant murmur, she can feel it in the air, the tension the sorrow. Dusting herself down, Hermione searches for a familiar face for anyone to give her reason as to why they suspended the level. Perhaps in her gut she knows the truth, knows why the Minister stopped the game. She can feel it, almost taste the death in the air, the haunting chill.

It is only when she spots the limp body lifted by a stretcher in the distance does she stumble. Her feet tripping on the grass her legs going wobbly. In her numb state, she begins to walk faster, dread seeping in until she is nearly running. Running for the body, they cover with a blanket, a cry of pain escaping her lips as she pushes through the gathering crowd. The volunteers look at her in alarm she should not be this close - so close she can almost pull the blanket from the body.

Until two strong arms tackle her, taking her down to her knees as someone prevents her from following the body. A cry of anguish escaping her lips as she fights with the arms holding her.

"Be still." Snape orders trying to calm her down.

She stills, but not for the reason Snape hopes, in horror she watches as Aurors lead her best friend Harry away. She calls out for him, her voice hoarse he turns to look at her with cold eyes.

"Harry!" She shouts fighting against Snape's grip. "What did you do? Harry what have you done?"

He doesn't meet her gaze merely allows the Aurors to lead him away as she breaks free of Snape's grip, making it a few steps as two more hands grab her pinning her back to her knees.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouts fighting those holding her back. "What did you DO?"

"Hermione," Black hisses pulling her back. "Stop, stop there's nothing to be done."

She resists, fighting against Black's hold, slinking one arm free until Snape joins in holding her back. Her heart stutters to a stop and she falls limp in the arms restraining her, staring in horror as familiar red hair falls shows from the blanket.

"Ron?" She breathes in disbelief.

It cannot be Ron; she will not accept it to be Ron, not until her eyes fall to Ginny crying uncontrollably in the arms of her brothers. Sirius appearing and following the fallen Champion away in the stretcher.

"No…" Hermione whispers. "RON!"

Her voice breaks on the cry, as Black and Snape wrestle her backwards, forcing her to her feet away from her dead friend.

"HARRY!" She calls for Harry because she does not know whom else to call for. "What have you done?"

No one meets her eye, only Draco staring in disbelief, the only two souls who did not witness the death. Snape releases her to go aid Draco, leaving Hermione with Black and her unrelenting grip as the Professor leads her away. She stumbles numb, her leg like jelly, her last thoughts of Ron far from pleasant.

She breaks as her feet slip from beneath her, Black's hold tightening in response while leading her away from prying eyes. She can hear shouting screaming; a god-awful wail that forces her to look. Molly Weasley pushing through the crowds, screaming in pain the sight too terrifying to witness.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

A hollowness found her, leaving her breathless and alone in the darkest, highest peak of the castle she could find. The school lingers in a state of disbelief a champion has died by the hands of his best friend. She sits suspended between anger and confusion, swinging rapidly from one to another self-doubt seeping through her defences.

She should never have left them alone, should have stepped in sooner, if she did not turn her back, Ron might still be alive. _Moreover, I die in his place or worse Neville._ Closing her eyes, Hermione leans back against the wall; memories flooding her mind, her cheeks dry from fallen tears. There is a reason she never was sorted into Hufflepuff, she abandoned her team at the first sign of a fight. She shakes her head she cannot think like that, she did her best to fix their friendship Ron was the one who broke them apart.

Footsteps interrupt her inner monologue, craning her neck she listens as the person winds the staircase to join her. She considers morphing and running to another hideout, she has already run from Black not wanting to see the sympathising gaze, not wanting to deal with conflicting emotions. They still need to talk about the kiss; however, it seems like such a long time ago.

"Wotcha." A sombre voice calls as an arm around her shoulder tugs her into a familiar hold. "I'm sorry 'Mione."

"When did you get back?" Hermione whispers.

"Too late by the sounds of things, too late." Tonks answers resting her chin on the witches head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Its fine," Hermione answers. "You have an important job."

A huff escapes the witch's chest, Tonks shrugging her shoulders at the comment tightening her hold. Hermione allows the hug to last, enjoying the comfort from her best friend her one true friend who has been through thick and thin with her.

"I told you not to get in trouble." Tonks quips.

Snorting, Hermione pulls out the hug, leaning once more against the cold wall, Tonks shifting to sit opposite her and pulling out a bar of chocolate. Hermione notices the Auror's hair a dull colour the witch currently in mourning for the fallen Champion.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Tonks says more seriously. "When I received that letter from mum that you'd been stabbed, I swear to Merlin I nearly fainted. I was clambering onto the nearest train until Graham pulled me back."

"I'm fine." Hermione promises.

"I guessed, mum told me not to come back, said you'd moan at me if I did and you were already a pain with bed rest."

Smiling, Hermione feels touched that Andy knows Hermione so well that the witch would feel guilty if Tonks suspended her mission. She could not allow the Auror to worry about her it is not fair.

"You're my sister 'Mione," Tonks says gently. "I've held your hair while you puked, got you to pick hair out my moles and spent too long fighting over the last piece of cake not to be called your sister. You stole my bed throw."

"Andy gave it to me." Hermione sighs at the age-old argument.

"Favouritism for the younger sibling." A hand grasps Hermione's holding it tight. "Seriously though, there's nothing stopping me coming back for you… accept my mother and possibly Aunt Bella."

"She is your boggart."

"Shut up, I'm trying to have a moment."

"Sorry."

"Better," Tonks nods. "In future just don't get stabbed."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pats the hand holding hers, nodding in agreement. She could not ask for a better sister, if only Tonks knew who her mother was she might change her mind.

"I'm sorry about Ron, he was a complete prick but he didn't deserve that." Tonks says.

"It's hard," Hermione, says slowly pulling her knees to her chest. "The two people I want to talk to are the two people I can't. The Aurors are talking to Harry and Ron is de…"

Smiling sadly, Tonks nods her head in understanding, she will know exactly how Hermione is feeling after all, the witch has lost colleagues in the line of duty. Seen her friends leave and never come back, watched them fall by doing their job.

"What happens now?" Hermione dares to ask.

"Well, technically it's self-defence," Tonks says sadly. "The footage shows Ron casting the killing curse, Harry deflected it."

"I don't understand why, Ron wouldn't even know the killing curse someone must have taught him."

"Someone meaning Sirius?"

"He was Ron's mentor, he hates James…"

"We're looking into Sirius, I promise 'Mione, we will do all we can."

They cannot let Sirius get away with this; he manipulated Ron into becoming a monster, turned him against them all. Someone got to the wizard and if it was not Sirius, it was someone else close to them both.

They sit in silence, the cool air calming her dancing nerves; she should return to Black's room, the witch is probably pacing a hole in the floor waiting for her return.

"You remember at the beginning of the year," Tonks says quietly. "When I told you about that paranoid guy?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, I looked into it some more, I chanced a peak at his investigation." Tonks says slowly, her eyes darting to the gloomy doorway. "I don't think he was crazy."

"You're freaking me out, what did you find?"

"I thought, I thought he was running from the Ministry, I thought he was killed to keep a secret belonging to the Ministry, I don't think he was. You see, the reports show that Auror's spoke to his landlady and his estranged sister. He was going to the Minister of Magic."

"What?" Hermione whispers leaning forward. "He was going to see Lord Riddle?"

"Yes," Tonks nods adjusting her robe. "He had an appointment to speak to Kinglsey Shacklebot the Ministers aid."

"So if he wanted to see Riddle, then the Ministry didn't kill him."

"No."

"Someone else killed him to prevent him from what? For all purposes he was mad."

"He wasn't mad, that's the thing." Tonks twitches with her wand. "He was a Seer."

"Doesn't mean he wasn't mad." Hermione chuckles.

"His name was Abdul Vablatsky," Tonks says softly.

"After Cassandra Vablatsky? The author of Unfogging the future, the Divination book?"

"He was her nephew, known for unusual and eccentric predictions. I researched him, turns out, he was quite happy, however his sister though can recall the moment he changed. A stranger approached him; Abdul had a vision and was never the same again. He panicked, became obsessed with finding a child apparently, he disappeared until she received a letter. He had another vision saw the child with Riddle and the letter said no more. She tracked him to London but by that point it was too late, someone murdered him."

"So the stranger who scared him, is possibly the killer?"

Nodding, Tonks shares a tired smile; it is a lot of information except it does not bring them any closer to answers. Sighing, Hermione studies the dark sky, rethinking over the scribbles in the notebook the man gave to Tonks.

"Why give you the notebook, I mean he must have trusted you?"

"That night, for some reason there was more of us on the street, we were told it was due to the championships."

"You don't think it was?"

"The night the championships started there was only a quarter of us lingering around?" Tonks says annoyed. "Why put so little of us out there on the busiest night and on an empty weekday deploy the whole unit?"

"To find him?"

"I don't think so," Tonks shakes her head. "I think we were needed out the way to make room for the killer. All the Auror's were out, but we weren't near the Ministry."

"Are you saying the person responsible for this is an Auror?"

"Someone who works at the Ministry who would know about the meeting and has influence on the Auror department."

"Doesn't discount Riddle," Hermione points out. "Could be the perfect alibi, call him in and knock him off."

"Except Riddle didn't know about the meeting," Tonks concludes. "He was in France, only his advisors knew."

"Tonks," Hermione says slowly. "I don't think you should investigate this anymore."

"You're kidding me right? A guy was killed for unknown reason, how can I not?"

"It's dangerous, and I'm not talking about I'm an Auror level dangerous, we're talking political. If you pull up the wrong root, they could send you to Azkaban, you could get the kiss. You could be charged with treason, or they could curse you in the middle of a street without second thought." Hermione sighs running her hand through her hair. "These people influenced the whole of the Ministry; they arranged a meeting under the Ministers nose, set a trap for a Seer and made sure every single Auror was out their way. Please, don't dig anymore."

"SO we let this guy die for nothing?" Tonks scoffs.

"No, we let his vision reveal itself and go from there. I think he knew he was going to die. No, the answers you're looking for won't be anywhere but in his notebook, you just have to look. Promise me you won't dig this up any more?" Hermione begs rising to her feet.

"It's my job." Tonks whispers.

"No, no its not." Hermione answers. "You did your job by accepting the notebook. Please don't rustle any feathers, I can't lose you too."

"I promise." Tonks answers brokenly. "But if anything of this comes up, I will be all over like a bee on honey."

"I don't doubt you." Chuckles Hermione.

With one last look to the witch, Hermione tugs her robe closer, heading for the stairs. Returning to Black's room, no longer able to hide from reality, tomorrow the school will look to her for a response, the Championships will continue. She needs to prepare and mourn behind closed doors.

 _They will come in cloaks and masks; these will be my final days. They say they work on god's bidding. Blood Puriests, they want me. I know too much. The people need to be warned, Mud will mix with blood and we will all be in trouble. They are corrupt. From the inside out, the people don't know. They follow blindly. He has them all in his hand the power sits with him. I cannot say his name or he will know. He's mad. Completely mad._

 _It will start slow, the odd child. The odd thought passed. Then it will grow, into a way of belief. Never trust a snake. Not one that has turned his back. They can still smell you. They are still strong. No matter what they wear or how they act. The snake lives amongst us it leads us._

 _Animosity will come when Mud spills blood in the name of glory. I have seen the end of a mighty man, a man so high. I have seen the end of his reign and it comes in the light of a girl. A mud girl. I have seen this they are coming. They will be risen by an order reborn for black to orchestrate their downfall._

After all, she is not vain enough to think the Seer spoke about her, but nor is she stupid enough to ignore the remarkable coincidence. The people responsible for killing the Seer are probably the same people responsible for stabbing her. The same ones responsible fearing Morgana's return and plotting to kill the witch.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

The room remains oddly quiet except for the fire that crackles, warmth making her sleepy, the sun rising in the distance. She returned to her room, to find Black still missing, call her paranoid but she has spent the night awake waiting for the witch to return.

A creak escapes the door as Black emerges, stepping softly into the room until she realises the fire is burning. Closing the door, two dark orbs hunt for Hermione in the room, finding the witch nestled near the chessboard wrapped in a blanket.

"Up early or no sleep?" Black asks placing a book on the table.

"No sleep."

A sigh escapes Black as she sets to making tea, Hermione studies the witch catching the dark circles under her eyes and the stiff movements. She wants to ask the witch where she has been, but does not want to sound needy.

"Tea?" Black asks pouring a cup for herself.

"Anything stronger?" Hermione replies plucking the king from the chessboard.

"Coffee?"

Hermione snorts at that, accepting the idea of tea with a nod of her head, she places the king back on the board.

"It was his favourite game; I could never understand how someone so stupid could be any good at wizarding chess." Hermione says with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Black chooses not to comment, placing the tea down on the table in front of Hermione. Shuffling into the chair opposite, Black crosses her leg staring into her cup as though it holds all the answers.

"What happens now?" Hermione asks.

"We wait, the Championships will continue, but we have to wait till Potter's decision is reached by the Ministry."

"They're charging him?"

"No, I doubt it. Weasley threw the killing curse, granted they had been arguing but that is not enough to secure a conviction. Potter did nothing wrong, their attention next will slip to Sirius."

Nodding, Hermione sips her tea inhaling the goodness, jumping as a warm hand encases hers. She resists the urge to lean over and kiss the witch, happy to accept the comfort offered. Black seems more interested in the chessboard, her warm hand resting on top of Hermione's.

"You were right, history repeated itself." Hermione mutters.

"It brings me little joy to be right."

A thump against the window makes both witches jump, Black rises to her feet with such speed it leaves Hermione dizzy, wand raised. Visibly relaxing, Black rolls her eyes at the sight of an owl pecking at the window.

"Pig?" Hermione calls rising to her feet.

"You know this stupid thing?" Black asks opening the window and dragging the owl in.

"It's Ron's owl." Hermione states as the owl stares around dazed.

"It's a long way from home." Black points out.

Spotting the letter, Hermione carefully tugs it free from the Owls clutches, Black chucking the owl out through the window before it can catch its breath. _Blasted thing…_ Black mutters brushing herself down from the left over feathers.

"It's from Ron," Hermione breathes studying the writing. "For me."

"Can't be, his dead."

Hermione sends the witch a dirty look, taking a seat on the nearest surface; she runs her finger along the writing. Her heart sinking at the thought she will never see the wizard who wrote the letter ever again.

 _Hermione._

She breaks into the letter, studying the contents with a bated breath.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope you never read this letter, its part of my will for the Championships, after all, they asked all of us to make one. I never thought I would plan giving away my possessions, of what little I had anyway, but let us hope it doesn't come to that. This is my fourteenth draft, the rest have ended up in the fireplace I hope this is the last time I write this._

 _I had to edit this letter, because many things changed since first writing it, mainly I changed. I became someone I didn't recognise, someone who scared their own family, I brought misery to them the twins have stopped talking to me. So has Charlie, Mum stands beside me but I think that's more out of loyalty than love and Ginny slaps me any chance she gets. I will not lie, I deserve it and during all this, the person I wanted to talk to most - was you. However, you were the one I hurt most, for that, I am truly sorry._

 _I cannot explain it, I became so angry, the longer the Championships went on, I fell into this kind of trance until it became too much. I stopped, I stopped listening to Sirius's rants, I stopped visiting the cup and I listened. It was like a breath of fresh air and during all of it, all I kept thinking was; Hermione would know what was happening._

 _The reason for this letter is that I have nothing to leave you Hermione, other than a note from myself, written by myself. I left Harry my trunk; he kept nicking it, the git. You may think a letter is not much however; this is all I have left to give to you. A reason and answer that is worth more to you than anything._

 _You see, Sirius approached me in the summer, said the Championships were coming, I bumped into him in town, he was a decent person, and brought my lunch. We wrote letters back and forth, in the end I agreed said why not. I wish I never had. When school started, I approached Harry with the idea and he was up for it, I did not know then what I know now. Sirius told me we needed you Hermione, we would need you on the team because of the first two levels. He always knew what was coming, how I don't know. He said you were smart enough to get us through and that you would fall victim to the games that would be that. I never thought Neville would put you in, but I am glad he did however; neither Sirius nor I knew what you were capable off._

 _We worked day and night to train, I never expected you to be a champion as well - no one did. He taught me such magic it made my eyes water, I never held power like that, I touched magic and I became addicted. I did not notice Sirius problems, the excess drinking, the fighting or the old vendetta until it was too late. I was just a pawn in Sirius game to get James Potter back; I think he is truly mad. They kept arguing some nights about murder of their friend. I thought they might be over Pettigrew but I assume I am wrong._

 _I love you 'Mione, more than a friend, I always admired you and I hope one day, I can tell you in person. It broke my heart when I saw you with the Fleur girl and it destroyed me when I saw the way you were with Black. I know you like the Professor, I saw you two kissing, I nearly hexed Black, but wisely thought better of it. Then someone stabbed you. I swore I would find the one responsible and I think I did._

 _I am not sure though, I need more time, because I'm going to prove it to you that I'm not an idiot. That I can fix this, I'm going to get the one responsible for this. I hope we can sit around having a butterbeer and laugh about this one day. I hope this letter never makes it to you, but you should know I do not think the stabbing is to do with the Championships. Sirius was not involved but he keeps muttering about a prophecy. I think someone thinks you are someone else, as though they have, mistook you with this great evil or something. I don't know but I do plan to find out._

 _If you do receive this letter, look out for my family please. Keep an eye on Harry something is not right and I will not be there to keep him in check. You know how he is, more impulsive than I sometimes am! Take care Hermione; I am sorry for everything._

 _Love,_

 _Ron Weasley._

She holds the letter in between numb fingers, she cannot ignore that Ron happened die not long after searching for the person responsible for trying to kill her. If whoever killed the Seer can infiltrate the ministry and remove, the auror's from the building there is nothing stopping them from setting up Ron's death.

"Granger?" Black calls gently. "What's the letter say?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hermione studies the letter turning to look at the witch. She swallows, unsure where to start or what to tell the witch.

"I think he died because of me…" Hermione breathes.

"Bit big headed of you." Is the snide comment lacking its usual bite.

"He was investigating the one who tried to kill me."

"A lot of people are." Black shrugs.

Hermione takes a shuddering breath, crunching the letter in her hand taking a moment to collect her thoughts. She drops the letter into the burning fire, removing the trace from the room, she cannot risk anyone finding out about her and Black.

"Why's he send you a letter?" Black asks.

"His will, he left a letter for me, because he has nothing else to leave but an apology."

"Bit late."

"There's something I need to tell you," Hermione says playing nervously with her robe. "However, what I tell you could put you at risk."

"Try me." Black chuckles.

"You don't understand," Hermione retorts turning to the witch and running a hand through her hair. "People are dying because of this."

"The championships? Don't tell me you were a champion?"

"It's bigger than the championships, it's about my family."

"People are dying because of your family? You're not making much sense." Black comments shaking her head rising to her feet in annoyance. "Just tell me."

"I don't know how."

"Start from the beginning." Black suggests with an eye roll.

"I don't know where that is anymore… I'm not sure if what I tell you is real or if I'm just going crazy."

"You're confusing me."

"I'm not who you think I am and I'm scared it will change everything. I don't want you to see me differently, but I can't keep this to myself anymore."

"Spit out Hermione, you're not making sense." Black snaps.

"Let me show you, I need you to see something it's to do with my mother, my real mother…"

* * *

 **A/n:** So here it is after waiting so long... Morgana! Yay. Be real cruel if I turn round and it's all in Hermione's head, she's just gone mad lmao. I swear I don't have much against Ron, I don't think he's suitable with Hermione but not the reason I keep killing him. I have my reasons for not liking Romione, but not wanting to get flames because there's die hard fans out their for that ship. Perhaps one day i will write a story where Ron lives... Just not today obviously.

Another big chapter, I don't know what's going on the word count just keeps rising, so much going on I just lose track. Also my laptop crashed halfway through writing between the hour gap where it saves automatically... Lost about 1k words so bloody annoyed. The other day I was telling my folks about the amount of views, reviews, followers ect (because they keep asking how long till I publish, I like to think this counts to an extent.) and my dad turned round and goes have you read all the reviews. I gave him such a weird look, I was like yes, yes I've read every single one more than once, not because I have an ego but because it motivates me, it reminds me of questions you guys have, and why i do this in the first place. I sometimes start back at the beginning of the story, re-read the reviews and remember those previous reviews. Maybe it sounds like I'm a big head or because I have self esteem issues but that really isn't the case. You guys motivate me so much that i get lost in the passion for this story and no amount of thank you's seem enough.

On another little random note, I was sorted into Gryffindor on Pottermore, found that especially funny I wanted Slytherin personally, my patronus is a cat and my wand is similar to Hermione's/Bellatrix which is awesome. Now the hilarious thing about all this is, my GF was sorted into Slytherin, her patronus is a Black mamba, and she has a phoenix feather wand. I thought the whole situation was especially hilarious.

Now on to more serious and grave news... I'm afraid that yes, unfortunately for you lot there is going to be a sequel to this story. I am so sorry to have to drag you all through this again and again. On a more positive note, this story isn't going to end like my previous ones where I delay the Bellamione, no, no, no we get the Bellamione, but mama Morgana might not see eye to eye with it. The story is in the works, I have ideas ready to go, just need to chat to a fellow Author on here before the go ahead and we'll go from there.

Ps to all the Authors of Bellamione out there... Where you at? There's only so much re-reading I can do, please keep updating and creating new stories, this fandom needs it.

Till next time...


	46. Chapter Forty Five And All Those Left

**A/n:** Apologies my dear readers, I intended to post last night but alas life got in the way. Long story short I had to upload today instead. Don't think I forgot about you I'm working on 5 hours sleep haha my first order of business was to post but here we are...

 **Warning:** Mentions violence, also contains Spoilers for the new film Fantastic Beast and where to find them at the end only minor but please be careful with reviews so not to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it yet.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Forty Five ~ And All Those Left Behind_**

ARK.

A crow screeches as dogs bark in the distance, a black metal gate slamming shut the iron rattling. Children play in the distance the giggling and their shouting creating a creepy atmosphere in the abandoned graveyard.

Bending over, Hermione wipes grime from a headstone revealing the name Evans, Bella steps forward studying the old gravestone. Turning, Bella scrutinises the three crypts in the corner, crows squawking above the old church casting a large shadow.

"Why are we here?" Bella asks knowing full well, Granger can hear her.

She can imagine the young witch would scold her, asking Bella would show patience but Bella has never been any good at being patient. A creaking makes her squint, a shiver running through her spine as the crows squawk louder the gate to one of the crypts opening.

Hermione steps forward towards the crypt, her wand drawn, Bella rolls her eyes, and of course, the witch would be drawn to the spooky crypt. Pausing at the entrance, Bella watches as Granger descends into darkness, even in the memory she can feel the strong pulse of magic, tingles running along her arms. _Just what have you found?_

Stepping down the steps, Bella allows the memory to run forward, entering a large room underground, the smell of death present. Casting a light, Granger surveys the room as Bella lingers near the doorway snorting at the sight of the round table and old torches. As cliché as she could predict for an old tomb, no wonder Granger wanted her to see this even Bella is struggling to believe what she is seeing. Still she wonders what the whole point of this is.

She has yet to see anything to cause Granger's strange reaction, rising an eyebrow as Granger shivers as a cold wind blows through the tomb. Sighing, Bella picks dirt from her fingernail wondering when the memory will start getting interesting.

"Incredible." Hermione breathes with a shake of the head.

Snorting, Bella leans against the wall; of course, Granger could find the tomb interesting. She should take her to the Black tombs she would have a field day with all the history buried there.

"Glad you approve."

Bella starts at the cold feminine voice that echoes around the tomb, her hand jolting to her side until she remembers this is a memory. Her eyes scan the area even as Granger whips her wand up with such speed Bella nods her head in approval.

 _"Nearly seven years to create, Arthur always was one for grand displays."_

Frowning, Bella watches as Granger's lips work frantically whispering incantations to reveal the person in the room. Moving from the wall, Bella skirts around the edge, paranoid of an ambush.

 _"Your magic is pale in comparison."_

The haughty voice comments, a chilling laugh vibrating around the room.

"Show yourself." Hermione demands.

 _"Merlin made you all weak! Dependent like the muggles that serve."_

"Show yourself!" Hermione snaps.

A wind sweeps through the room, Bella flinches on instinct her hands moving to cover her face, lowering last second. The dust biting at Granger's skin and Bella cannot help the gasp that escapes her lips. Magic so powerful, her knees almost buckle as a black cloud gathers. She has never felt magic this strong, not even around Riddle or Dumbledore she resists the urge to bow.

The black cloud sweeps away leaving a striking woman standing tall and proud. Long flowing black hair, immaculate skin, threatening brown eyes that glint with malice in the light. Ghost white skin that shimmers in the light of the flames. _Oh god._ Bella shrinks backwards, cursing Granger for lowering her wand as a smile laces dark lips.

"Put it away, your wand cannot help you now." The woman states stepping closer.

Lifting the wand, Hermione points it squarely at the woman's chest, the woman's smile deepens eyes flashing before they darken. She steps closer causing sparks to erupt from Hermione's wand whose handshakes forcing the wand to obey.

"After all this time and you great me with such disrespect."

"Who are you?" Hermione demands.

With a single, rotate of her finger, Hermione's wand flies out of her hand, rolling and clacking against the stone floor. Swallowing, Hermione reverse into the stone table behind, as the witch steps closer eyes sliding up and down Hermione's body.

"My own flesh and blood… I didn't believe him when he promised, now here you stand as promised."

Anger pulses through Bella's body, wanting to rip the woman away from Granger who is backed against a wall. No one threatens Hermione; no one touches the witch but Bella.

"What are you one about?" Hermione questions.

"Just look at you," The witches whispers, running the back of her cold fingers against Hermione's cheek. "Standing before me, with such magic, I feared it, the inevitable, yet here we stand deifiers of death."

"Please, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh I've been to hell, truly a delicious place you'll love it… With skeletons in your mind, your poor father, such to be expected. You cannot walk amongst muggles child, this you should know. Especially now."

Sucking in a breath, Bella regards the table the old writing on the wall, the striking resemblance of the unknown witch. _Morgana._ Granger is talking to Morgan Le Fey, standing in the tomb to Morgan Le Fey, fear rushes through Bella and she wants this memory to end. She needs this to end, to demand Granger to never visit this place again.

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me who the hell you are!" Hermione snaps standing off against the witch.

"Such fire… You must let it out, let the world see show them what you are."

"And what is that?"

"My daughter…My beautiful, powerful daughter such a smart girl, I can see in your head, ever so smart. I can teach you spells that would make your enemies bow at your feet, spells you could only imagine."

"Oh shit…" Bella breathes.

Stepping back she shakes her head this cannot be happening, Granger is Morgan Le Feys descendant, and this must be a dream.

The memory ripples, the room moving out of focus Bella blinks disorientated from the shuffle. Has something happened in present day to cause a distraction to granger? Again, another ripple moves the memory, the world morphing to a blur around her, Granger frozen in position.

"A Black?" Morgana hisses, her hand resting on Granger's cheek as two unbalanced eyes turn to regard Bella. "A filthy Black in my daughters mind?"

Swallowing, Bella steps back taking deep breathes, this cannot be happening. Morgana steps away from the frozen Hermione, the witch's jaw clenching as her hand rises pointing to Bella.

"FILTH!"

The memory breaks, reality returning with such force it leaves her breathless, she collapses on the floor, panting and clutching her head. She hears Black cursing softly a few feet from her, clutching her forehead, Hermione shuffles to her knees with a groan. She remembers Black entering the tomb in the dream, but for some reason the memory stopped. Wincing, Hermione pushes to her feet, Black lying on the floor also clutching her mind.

"What happened?" Hermione asks, moving to the fallen witch.

"This can't be happening…" Black mutters repeatedly.

"Bella?" Hermione calls kneeling in front of the witch.

"I was very clear…" A cold voice says making both Hermione and Bella jump. "Was I not clear enough?"

Startled, Hermione jumps to her feet turning to face Morgana lingering near the window. Licking her lips, Hermione looks anxiously at her mother wondering what she missed.

"Did I not tell you, never trust a Black?" Morgana demands.

"There was no need for that!" Black spits climbing to her feet. "Could have caused bloody damage!"

"You can see her?" Hermione asks in wonder.

"Hard to fucking miss." Black snarls.

"Insolence!" Morgana hisses. "I would never hurt my daughter, you however, I care not for filth."

"Filth?" Black snaps, drawing her wand. "I come from the most noble house…"

"OF liars and thieves!" Morgana says calmly stepping towards them. "You want nothing but power. My Hermione, she will use you… All Black's seek nothing but power."

"Oh cause she can trust a dead fucking witch?" Black growls.

Hermione shudders, she has never seen Black this angry, and with a sinking feeling, she wonders if the witch will change her opinion of Hermione. Did Black not defend Morgana to Riddle? The witch said Morgana was accused of evil magic just because she was a woman.

"I will teach you a very harsh lesson." Morgana threatens lifting her hand.

"No!" Hermione interrupts. "Enough! No one is teaching any lessons."

Hermione says pushing Bella behind her; she does not trust Morgana not to curse the witch or Bella to curse Morgana. Taking a deep breath, she regards her mother glaring at the witch behind her.

"Please, I don't want fighting."

"There won't be a fight," Morgana promises.

Hermione shivers at the tone, even Black twitches at the threat, but Hermione knows the Professor would give Morgana a good run for her money.

"My dear, nothing good will come from this," Morgana says turning her attention to Hermione. "I have seen this all before, Black's cannot be trusted. I do not want to see you hurt again. See will use you just for your magic."

Black tenses, her wand rising once more until Hermione's hand curls around the forearm forcing the witch to back down.

"I can remove her memories, just ask, and she will not need to know anymore." Morgana offers.

"Oh please," Black replies except Hermione can hear the slight tremor in the witch's voice. "How do we even know you're her mother? What lies did you spew?"

"Do the test if you must," Morgana shrugs with a smile. "Your family kept my blood didn't they, it lives in your vault at Gringotts, test it against Hermione's but we are one of the same."

"You have her blood?" Hermione asks turning to the witch behind.

"For potions." Black answers with a swallow.

"Won in the field of battle from an enemy. A worthy competitor, who was killed and the blood stolen from by a Black."

"Well we're not saints," Black retorts. "Like you have a bloody golden record."

"I have not stolen, killed senselessly or intentionally harmed another for joy… I brought dear Neville back for my daughter where you, his godmother failed to protect him."

"What?" Hermione asks. "Neville… his alive."

"Hermione," Black whispers. "Listen to me."

"His alive my dear, I found him after much searching I had hoped to surprise you."

"You brought Neville back." Hermione breathes.

Black's hand curls around Hermione's bicep grounding Hermione to reality. Morgana's eyes harden taking a step forward to intervene, but Hermione raises her arm.

"I don't want this…" Hermione says gaining the attention of both witches. "I don't want anyone to fight, it's not worth it. I trust Morgana."

Black swallows, turning away in annoyance at Hermione's words, Hermione swallows down the fear she may lose Black. Feeling cold as the hand around her arm slips away; she turns back to the smirking Morgana.

"And I trust Bella," Hermione says meeting her mother's eyes. "Despite your reservations, I don't believe all Blacks are bad people. Andy took me in when I had nowhere to go…"

"She is no longer a Black." Morgana scoffs.

"But she was born a Black," Hermione argues. "She still loves her sisters, still loves her family. Professor Black has been my DADA for six years; she's gone against all her family expectations to teach a muggleborn."

"You're not a muggleborn." Morgana states.

"She didn't know that, the world doesn't know that and I'm not ashamed if I was. I have very little in the way of family, I still do not even know if you speak the truth, but I'm willing to trust. All I ask is you trust me when I say, not all Blacks are bad."

"Just most of us." Bella interrupts earning a scowl from Hermione. "Pet, I'm not lying to Morgana."

"Very well." Morgana sighs. "For you my dear I am willingly to allow her to teach you. To get you through this Championships. Should she betray you, then I there will be retribution? Do not betray my daughter _Black_ you will live to regret it."

Morgana vanishes leaving them alone, the sun bleeding through the window and warmth slowly returning. Swallowing Hermione goes over Morgana's words with slight dread in her stomach.

"You think I should have told her about the kiss?" Hermione asks.

"She would have burnt me alive." Black responds dryly.

"I suppose." Hermione nods. "I don't think she can actually do much magic, I mean she's still dead."

"'Still'? To assume she doesn't plan to stay dead?" Black asks.

Shrugging, Hermione inclines her head. "I assume so."

"You're okay with this?"

"I don't know. This is the first time I've spoken about it. I thought I was crazy to be honest." Swallowing, Hermione tugs on her jumper. "Bella, are we okay, I mean what did she do to you?"

"Nothing," Black answers. "I just, I… It's Morgana, you may be her descendent."

"Weird huh," Hermione chuckles falsely earning a look. "This doesn't change anything does it?"

"I don't know…" Black says skittishly, stepping towards the door. "It changes everything."

"Bella," Hermione calls.

"I need to think, it's not every day you meet Morgan Le Fey. I just… I. I'll be back, promise."

"Okay…"

The door slams shut, leaving Hermione alone in the room, her sinking. Doubt knags at her mind, she sinks into the nearest chair pulling her legs to her chest. _Neville is alive._ She closes her eyes letting the tears escape, scared she has lost Black for good, happy to see Neville and mourning Ron.

~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

A cold hand wakes her, jolting her from her uncomfortable slumber. Stirring, back aching, Hermione flinches at finding Black so close.

"What?" Hermione whispers noticing its dark outside.

"Come." Black orders bluntly.

Moving away, Black pauses towards the door turning to Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Swallowing, Hermione pushes from the chair; collecting her wand with a shaking hand, she follows the dark witch. _Where are we going?_

Dread fills her stomach as the door shuts, locking her out of safety, Black only checking to make sure Hermione is following. Obvious the witch does not want to start conversation, she will not even meet Hermione's gaze. The castle cold and haunting in the dark of night as they journey through the corridors.

Was she wrong? Was she wrong to trust Black, where is her Professor taking her? She half expects an ambush, the Ministry lying in wait for her, the ones responsible for her attempted assassin waiting in the shadows.

She stops, wand held tight in her hand, Black stopping and turning to look at her. Taking a few steps to close the distance Black raises her hand in questioning.

"What you waiting for?" Black asks.

"Where we going?" Hermione asks trying not to let the fear show.

"Where do you think?" Black replies curious. "What are you expecting?"

"Pitch forks and torches." Hermione replies honestly.

Frowning, Black steps closer her eyes darting around the corridor ever vigilant as she stops inches from Hermione. Two soft warm hands slip across Hermione's cheek, as dark eyes capture Hermione's.

"Hermione, you're not a monster." Black breathes, a thumb absently caressing her skin, Hermione shivers in response. "We're getting answers."

Soft lips press against her forehead, Black pausing to rest her head against Hermione's for a few seconds. She resists the urge to swoon, wondering how she could doubt the witch.

"Come on." Bella whispers tugging the witch along. "We're clearing this up now."

Kicking a door open, Black leads them into the Potions room, a potion cooking in the corner, a vial of blood waiting next to it. Shutting the door, Hermione stops next to the unconscious Slughorn passed out in his chair.

"What happened?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing, the good Professor is resting."

"You drugged him?"

"I cannot account for that." Black replies pertinently. "Now come, I need your blood."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione offers her hand wincing as Black glides a knife along her skin drawing Blood to the surface. Droplets tumble into the potion as Black reaches for the vial as Hermione sucks on her finger.

Hesitating, Black regards the blood in the vial with a longing look. Sighing, she drops three drops into the potion taking a step back.

"You have no idea how valuable this blood is." Black whispers.

"Why do you have it?" Hermione asks as the potions begins to stir.

"Morgana's blood? For a potion that only Blacks can concoct."

"What is it?"

"I can't say." Black answers with a shrug. "It's a very nasty potion, as far as I know, there are only three in existence. The blood was meant to be destroyed; I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why not?"

"It's Morgan Le Fey's blood," Black replies as though it is the most obvious answer. "The most powerful witch to walk this planet. Despite the potion it creates I could never destroy the blood."

Nodding, Hermione folds her arms watching as the potion works it magic, counting the seconds for the reveal. A blue smoke escapes making her shiver…

"It's true… You're her descendant." Black breathes in awe.

"Surprise." Hermione mutters. "How sure are you this is Morgana's blood?"

"There is no doubt." Is the dark whisper. "My ancestor received the kiss from a Dementor for his efforts. He lost his soul to secure this vial and chose to hide it until it in a place only Blacks can find."

Scoffing in disbelief, Black runs a hand through her hair, leaning against the table as she pockets the vial of blood. _It is true I am Morgana's daughter._

"Explains a few things." Black says after a moment. "Who else knows?"

"You and me that's it."

"Not true, someone else knows… someone who tried to kill you."

"It's a long story," Hermione says stretching. "Which I'm willing to share but first I need chocolate and something stronger than tea. I have a feeling it'll be a long night."

Tea empty, sun rising her eyes droop with tiredness, sleep catching up with her as she lounges on the chairs. Black sits opposite her, mulling over all the information Hermione shared they spent the night, Hermione revealing her hidden past. Morgana's appearance, the ideas that someone is out to kill her because of who she is.

"Why now?" Black asks breaking their silence and snapping Hermione awake. "Why would Morgana stir now?"

Shrugging, Hermione shuffles back into her chair too tired to run through theories. "Who knows?"

"She does, have you asked her?"

"No," Hermione murmurs. "She would probably say something like; I came of age blah, blah."

"That's true you have grown stronger this last year, it's almost impossible not to notice you skill these days." Black concedes falling back into her chair.

When the witch says nothing more, Hermione allows sleep to claim her lingering on the edge of sleep, tantalising close however so far.

"You used our move."

Stirring, Hermione sends Black a queer look wanting the witch to elaborate.

"The Black move, you used it against Draco."

"I did."

"Andy taught it you?"

"She did." Hermione answers cautiously.

"You missed a step."

"Did I?" Hermione asks stirring to full consciousness.

"Yes, Andy was never sufficient at the move. Performed correctly Draco would have passed out from the spell."

"Can you teach me it?"

Pausing, Black regards Hermione for a second pondering the question actually considering someone outside the family the secret Black move. A snort escapes ruby lips a warning to Hermione the witch is close to laughing.

"Morgan le Fey's daughter is asking me to teach her a secret Black tradition? I find it quite ironic that you are her descendant in all honesty."

Heart sinking, Hermione tries not to take offence to the comment or the laughter. However, Black seems to be unstoppable, chuckling hysterically to herself.

"You could just say no." Hermione mutters annoyed. "Why is the idea of me being Morgana's daughter, so funny?"

"Because it's you pet," Black snickers leaning forward. "The fearsome Morgana, the most powerful and darkest witch ever to walk this planet the witch who gave Merlin a run for his money had a daughter. You."

Biting her lip, Hermione fights the urge to give Black the finger, was she such a disappointment to Morgana? Would Morgana see her differently if she ever rose to full power, would she be ashamed of who Hermione is?

"The mere mention of Morgana rising would send most running for the hills," Black says rising to her feet and moving closer to Hermione. "An army would be built and the world filled with terror before she even made her full strength. Imagined if they learnt her only descendant was you?"

Fighting back tears, Hermione wonders what she has done to Black to make her so angry. Perhaps the witch is not happy Morgana is rising as she thought. Maybe she made a grave mistake in telling Black. Was Morgana right.

Kneeling in front of Hermione, Black rests a hand on the young witch's knee.

"The mention of you being her daughter?" Black says quietly. "Might just stop them running anywhere. It might stop them building an army. She couldn't have planned it any better if she tried."

Snorting Black shakes her head, leaving Hermione confused as to why Morgana could have planned Hermione.

"If the world knew if they knew the truth. There is a chance they would listen, because you have proven that you are the complete opposite. She couldn't have asked for a better daughter," Black smiles to herself before meeting Hermione's eye. "Because despite all the power you have, you're still scared of using it in fear of hurting others. You gave everything you could to save a friend, you entered hell to help your friends and despite everything, your muggle parents did… You still love them."

Wiping a tear blindly from her eye, Hermione tries her best not to let the rest to fall. Struggling to meet the expressive dark eyes watching her, her loins on fire due to the hand stroking her knee.

"You have such a following Hermione, not for being ruthless, heartless or power driven. Not like me, not like any other champion. You have a following, because you defied all the odds in the games, you risked everything you had for your friends remained loyal through betrayal and stayed true to yourself." A warm hand encases Hermione's. "You're not a monster; you're not your father monster, not someone who should be ashamed. Do you understand?"

She nods her throat dry she wants to answer but she cannot speak. Rising to her feet, Black pulls Hermione into a hug settling down on the sofa next to her. Resting her head in the crook of the witch's neck, Hermione allows herself to cry. All the months of pent up fear, the worry released and the hope for the future returning.

Rubbing her back, Black rests her head on Hermione's allowing the witch to cry herself to sleep. Bella knew exactly what it was like to fear expectation, to worry about failing her family. She knew all too well she failed everyone, her best friends, her family and her sisters.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Calming blue meets hazel, electricity shoots through Hermione's system frozen in position at the sight of the blonde. A trickle of fear slipping through her spine as she forces her body to relax and not tense. Stepping around the bookcase, Hermione takes the few steps towards the blonde witch smiling at her.

"Luna…" She breathes. "It's good to see you."

"And you." Luna greets.

Moving forward, Luna offers a hug a sad smile on her face as Hermione hesitates to step into it. Closing her arms around the other witch Hermione forces herself to calm down. _This is Luna… She would never hurt me intentionally._ She wants to believe the thought, wants to trust her instinct however all she can see is the dagger, the glint of light and the sharp stabbing pain.

Pulling away, Hermione forces a smile on to her face, squeezing the witch's hand shivering at the cold touch remembering those cold hands pulling the dagger out.

"Ah, Lovegood studying charms I see?" Black says breaking the awkward tension.

"I'm catching up." Luna answers.

"Good," Black nods.

Staring at the witch, Hermione wills herself to speak, wants to start conversation, begs Luna to understand she does not hate her. However, she cannot, all she can feel is the blood trickling from her wound, the cold seeping in and the darkness taking over. _She stabbed me, left me for dead in my own blood._

"Neville's awake." Luna says breaking the tension.

"You've heard from him?" Black asks nudging Hermione's arm.

"No I've seen him."

"You went to the hospital?" Hermione says her voice coming out higher pitched than normal.

"No,"

"Okay," Black sighs rubbing her face. "How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Luna please." Black grumbles. "No riddles. "

"I spoke to him, in my dreams. I have many dreams these days, some stranger than others some quite, ordinary." Luna smiles her eyes gazing around the library. "I've seen Harry too."

"In your dreams?" Black guesses.

"No." Luna answers confused. "Down the hall, he was going to the Gryffindor common room."

"Harry's here?"

"Yes."

"They let him go?" Hermione asks Black.

Shrugging, Black plucks a random book from the shelf. "Self-defence."

"Neville told me to say hi to you Hermione." Luna interrupts.

"Oh, well hopefully I can see him soon."

"I think he'll like that." Luna nods. "He said he wanted to talk about your mum, she's an unusual creature, and I've never met anyone like her. Not one that attracts so many Sr'ekcus, I only know one other who has them and they are less in number almost like they're hiding."

With those words, Luna moves away collecting her books from the table as she goes. Hermione wants to follow, wants to demand more answers but the slight tug on her sleeve from Black makes her change her mind.

"There's a time and place." Black advises.

She assumes the time is not here nor is the library a fitting place ironically to get answers from the witch. They pass the day planning their next lessons waiting for the Minister to announce the remaining champions.

Picking at her chocolate mousse, Hermione swings her legs back and forth watching the screen for news turning to her right to focus on Riddle on the main stage. His press conference is about to begin, Black has snuck them both into the tent. Currently monitoring from the back of the room waiting for the news to break.

"Unfortunately the death of a loved student has put a hold to the Championships. However, we now have news." Riddle greets the audience. "The Championships will resume shortly, with the death of Ronald Weasley we now have three remaining champions."

"We're not going to rematch the level?" Hermione whispers towards Black.

"It would seem not."

"That's not fair."

"Life rarely is." Black answers darkly.

"Three champions will enter the next round, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

The breath leaves her body, her feet stop swinging, and even Black tenses next to her. This cannot be happening, how could Harry willingly re-enter the championships after what happened to Ron?

"What?" Hermione hisses in disbelief.

"Calm down," Black warns her hand curling around Hermione's arm.

Hermione is not sure she can, she cannot fathom how Harry could renter the championships. Relaxing, Hermione feels Black's hand slip from her arm she barely waits, morphing into a raven she skirts straight out of the room Black cursing at her tail feathers.

She streaks through the darkness, the ground bobbing below, students mulling back to their houses tents lit with torches and heads straight for one room in particular. Her eyes flash the window blown open she sweeps into the heat.

Her feet hit the warm carpet, squeaks erupting from students as they turn to her in shock. Her robe billowing out around her, she turns to first person who catches her attention.

"Where is he, Dean?" Hermione demands.

"His… Harry in his room." Dean stutters.

Turning, her feet pound the stairs, the Gryffindor common room alive with chattering students her hands grazing the stone. She makes the top step not bothering to knock as she kicks open the door to boy's room, a gasp leaving a student's lips.

"OUT!" Hermione snaps, the boy sneaking past her shirt clutched to his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks rising from his bed.

She slams the door shut behind, she should not be here, should not even be talking to a Champion, but the anger pulses through her body. Annoyance, she wants answers and damn it she wants them now.

"I want a word." Hermione replies.

"It couldn't wait, I just got back."

"No it couldn't." Hermione answers flicking her hand to tidy clothes left askew on the floor.

She notices Ron's empty bed, the covers stripped, until her eyes land on the trunk he left for Harry. Sighing, she meets the green eyes with dark circles, leaning against the nearest frame for support.

"What happened?" Hermione demands.

"You already know." Harry sighs sinking on to the bed. "I killed my best friend."

"I heard they cleared your name."

"They did."

"Why?"

"You actually think I would try to kill Ron?" Harry asks in shock. "He was my best friend!"

"He was mine, he tried to kill Neville." Hermione answers. "Something happened to him, I want to know what he said what happened."

"He went crazy, started spewing crap about prophecies, he flipped Hermione. I'd never seen him like that. I tried to calm him down, tell him he needed to chill out. He said that everything he thought was a lie. That he figured it all out. What did he figure out?"

"I don't know." Hermione replies. "You re-entering the championships?"

"Yes."

"How could you?" Hermione demands.

"How could I? I did not do anything wrong, I will have to live with what happened for the rest of my life but damn it Hermione, I didn't intend for him to die. I'm not going to step out of this not now… I came all this way I plan to win, to prove it to myself."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asks.

"What do you care?" Harry snaps, rising from his bed. "You left us."

"I left you?" Hermione shouts. "You turned your back, what was I meant to do? I never left your side Harry; I was always there always with you. You both stabbed me in the back. All I wanted was my two best mates, my brothers and I've lost them both."

"I never went away…" Harry whispers. "We missed you Hermione, all the way through the championships, all we kept saying was… Hermione would know what to do. Without you we became nothing."

The door forces open making them both jump as a displeased McGonagall enters her eyes jumping between the two Gryffindor's. Crossing her arms, McGonagall tuts causing Hermione cheeks to flame.

"Miss Granger you are out of bounds." McGonagall warns.

"I was just leaving."

"I think that would be wise. Goodnight Mr Potter, I trust this room will not remain a pig sight for the remaining night?"

"No Professor." Harry mutters sheepishly.

"I am glad to hear it. Miss Granger if you would." McGonagall says motioning Hermione towards the door.

Shuffling through the doorway, Hermione takes the path to the exit, McGonagall hot on her heels. The odd order passed to tidy the dormitory and common room forcing Gryffindor's to scamper out the way of the Professor.

The Fat Lady Portrait swings outwards allowing Hermione's exit her heart sinking at finding Professor Black waiting for her eyebrow raised. Blushing under the gaze, Hermione tries not to grin at the unamused face.

"Ah, there you are pet." Black smirks. "Did you hit Potter?"

"Bellatrix." McGonagall warns. "Mr Potter has been through a lot, a little decency."

"No more than any Champion," Black shrugs.

With no more words Black tugs Hermione away from the disapproving gaze of McGonagall who tuts at their departure.

"You told McGonagall on me?" Hermione grumbles.

"Obviously," Black drawls. "I'm not stepping foot in Gryffindor willingly."

Snorting at the response, Hermione keeps her head down towards Black's room, her mind running over the conversation with Harry. It did not go the way she wanted it to go, but if McGonagall had not interrupted, they could have made some progress.

"Get your answers?" Black asks.

"No," Hermione mutters. "Not really."

"Didn't think so."

Unlocking the door, Black allows Hermione entrance. Removing her robe Hermione sets it aside as Black locks the door, wondering where they go from here.

"I'm sorry," Hermione, says turning around to face Black. "I shouldn't have…"

Two red lips press against Hermione's, stealing her breath she stumbles backwards until two hands steady her. Her back hits the wooden table, her hand grasping for purchase as a tongue presses against her own. A groan escaping her free hand tangling into Black's corset she kisses back. Tongues battling for dominance, this is like none of their other kisses. There is no restraint here, and it's the best feeling, to have Black actively seeking out Hermione.

Breaking a part, Hermione inhales deeply, filling her lungs with much needed oxygen as Black sucks at her pulse point. Her legs feel like jelly and she wonders just what has got into the witch, scared that she may be drugged, Hermione pulls the witch to look at her. Clear dark eyes burn into hazel, she has never seen the dark witch so focused.

"I must admit pet," Bella breathes pressing a kiss to the edge of Hermione's lips. "As frustrating as you running away was you should have seen the looks on their faces. It was quite a sight to see."

"What's happening?" Hermione whispers, one minute the witch doesn't want and now she does, Hermione struggle to keep up.

Strong fingers clutch at Hermione's jaw, arousal spiking through her core at the simple movement. "You think too much. We'll talk pet, I promise just not right now."

Her voice fails to respond as lips press cover hers, she should tell the witch they need to talk none the less, how could she resist? Especially not when Black is lifting her on to the table with one swift move her heart spiking at the subtle strength the witch possess.

A hand tangling in Hermione's hair tilting her head back as Black's teeth nip at her neck trailing kisses along her pulse. She moans at the touch, pulling the witch back to a kiss, touching impossible smooth skin. She doesn't want this to end, never wants this to end.

A jolt runs through her body as warm hand slips beneath her t-shirt, running temptingly along the waist band of her jeans. A snicker vibrating through the dark witch as Hermione rolls her hips in response. A slow sensual shake of her head and Hermione grumbles at the subtle teasing. She gasps as the warm hand presses ever so gently against the healing scar left by the dagger.

Pulling back to find heavy gaze levelled at her, the unspoken words that they may never have had this chance. Slipping her fingers through raven hair, Hermione pulls the witch into a gentle kiss, her tongue tracing Bella's upper lip a low wanton moan escaping. A sound Hermione never wants to end as her legs wrap around Bella's waist.

"Vixen." Bella hisses as her lips capture Hermione's.

 _You have no idea._ Hermione thinks a smirk breaking their kiss and stealing another moan from the witch. She wants nothing more than for Bella to carry across the room and dump her on the bed, to let her have her way. All she knows right now, that this is happening, this is real and Bellatrix Black is currently between her legs kissing her senseless. Nothing could ruin this for her.

"Bella, your door wasn't… Merlin's beard!" Andy's shriek destroys the moment. "BELLA!"

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

 _*SPOILERS*_

 _Hands bound, the prisoner stares crest fallen at the table, lost deep in thought despite the levelled gaze of his interrogator. An ex-auror also bound in chains listens as the interrogator reels of the prisoner past._

" _What makes Albus Dumbledore, so fond of you?" Graves asks staring at his prisoner._

" _I really couldn't say." Is the dejected answer._

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** Can always rely on Andy for a cock block lmao. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, we are growing towards the end, some of you will be asking why this little scene has been added on the end but I won't say not just yet. Please be mindful of other readers and not leave any spoilers haha. As always a big thank you to all the reviews, a lot will becoming to light shortly and this story may be finished before Christmas can you believe?

To the anonymous reviewer yes, Hermione's patronus has always been a Panther in this story, I did double check before writing it. Her fiendfyre is a bird.

There's something else I'm meant to tell you but I can't remember what it was, as is I'll come back and add something if I remember.

 _Coming soon... The Sequel - Fractures: The Last Champion._


	47. Chapter Forty Six Piece by Piece

**_A/n:_** So it begins, the end is nigh and in sight. I'm going to guess we have a maximum three chapters left give or take depending on how the next few scenes play out. I may have been ambitious when I said I'd get it done by Xmas, but I am hoping to update at least twice next week just don't hold me to it.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this. The quote is not mine as well - obviously.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Forty Six ~ Piece by Piece_**

 _To forgive someone who hurt you is easy but to trust them again is next to impossible._

 _Anurag Prakash Ray_

* * *

 _"Bella, your door wasn't… Merlin's beard!" Andy's shriek destroys the moment. "BELLA!"_

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione smirks into her drink as Andy continues to rant, the occasional comment thrown in by Bella who watches passively from the window ledge. Hermione watches the Professor with unease concerned the witch might throw herself out in order to escape Andy's rant.

"I just don't know what to say!" Andy finally breaks.

A lull appears Andy left panting slightly as she stops her pacing, the door firmly locked. Clicking her neck, Bella leans forward spotting her moment to get a word in.

"Are you done?" Bella asks twirling her wand.

"Am I done?" Andy snaps. "You must be joking?"

"Deadly serious."

"After everything you put me through? All those years, the hate you spewed and you expect me to be okay with this?" Andy spits furious.

"I don't expect anything." Bella replies calmly despite the constant threat of her wand. "I want to know why you unlocked the door."

"I didn't unlock it, it was open." Andy dismisses.

Sharing an uneasy look with Bella, Hermione leans back digesting the information, her heart sinking with two possibilities. Either someone snuck into the room; highly unlikely with Bella being present which left the last possibility. Morgana had a hand in this situation somewhere and the thought terrifies Hermione.

"Are you okay with this?" Andy says turning to Hermione.

"What you think I forced her?" Bella demands rising to her feet.

"NO!" Andy replies just ask quickly. "Being stuck with someone every minute of every day can cause people to develop feelings. I mean this doesn't come as a shock however I had hoped you use some tac and not get together until Hermione graduates."

Hermione splutters on her drink, completely derailed by the change in the conversation. She had not expected Andy to do a one eighty on her opinion. Bella seems just as confused as Hermione, but far more vocal on the subject.

"What are you talking about? Know what?"

"Well it was a bit obvious, you two may be the brightest witches of your ages but you can be ever so dense sometimes."

"Andy you knew?" Hermione interrupts.

"Yes," Andy shrugs. "I am hurt you didn't talk to me about this though."

"Now we're just talking shit." Bella curses kicking the nearest furniture. "Fuck me did you know."

"Language." Andy replies disapprovingly. "It was obvious, you two have been at each other's throats since day one. Bella hates muggleborns but instead of torturing you by withholding information she gives you as much homework as physically possible?"

Hermione raises an eyebrow she had not thought about that, how did she miss something so obvious? Dumbfounded she looks to Bella whose mouth is working but not able to offer a valid argument.

"Hermione spent most the time doing her best to prove herself, sometimes to prove it to you that everyone deserves respect but in the end it became much more than that." Andy sighs leaning against the table. "Anyone could have walked in why were you so foolish?"

"Enough," Bella says tiredly. "Enough, I get the whole mama bear thing but it's enough. Hermione's fine, I'm fine and next time I'll bloody charm the door. And I'm sorry Andy, but my hate for Ted isn't for his blood."

"Don't!" Andy threatens. "This has always been about blood."

"No!" Bella growls stepping forward. "This is about you fucking walking out! You walked out when we needed you!"

"I didn't walk out I was kicked out!"

"You could have done so much better for yourself."

"Ted makes me happy."

"Oh good job, shame he can't provide for you!"

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"So," Hermione calls diverting the attention. "You're okay with this?"

"I wouldn't say okay," Andy answers softening towards Hermione. "Bella is almost twice your age and comes with a worrying amount of baggage."

"Baggage?" Bella replies in disgust. "She's gaining her own amount."

"I'm not being cruel!" Is the short answer. "I am being responsible we screwed up Bella, we fucked everything up but I am not going to let her make the same mistake. Hermione I want you to think this all through. At the end of the day we are all Black's and that alone, is enough to scare most."

Rolling her eyes, Bella throws her hands up in annoyance. "She sought me out Andy, trust me I've declined enough and said enough hurtful words that she should have cursed me a long time ago. However, she's a stubborn witch, and I admit I may have been too scared to let her close but we'll figuring things out."

Too surprised for words, Hermione stares at Bella who refuses to meet her eye too busy staring down her middle sister who seems equally as dumbstruck at the confession.

"Right," Andy nods in approval. "Good. Just so you know if you hurt her…"

"You'll kill me got it." Bella nods with a roll of the eyes.

"No, I will have to divide my time between you both and I refuse to be the middle man who deals with fights. Understand?" Andy answers glancing between both witches. "You still my sister Bella, and Hermione despite how disturbing this may now be, you are still like a daughter to me."

With those words Andy pulls Bella into a hug, Hermione sucks in a breath as Bella goes rigid in the hug. Swallowing, Hermione looks away from the intimate moment not wanting to intrude on the sister's moment.

" _You have always been my sister…"_ Hermione hears Andy whisper.

A shuffle of feet makes her look up to find Andy walking towards her, rising from her seat, Andy sweeps her into a hug. Closing her eyes she rests her head on the witches shoulder the warmth of the hug reminding her of her muggle mother and her heart aches.

Releasing Andy, Hermione looks towards Bella who is conveniently looking the other way and angrily wiping her eye. _She is crying Andy made Bella cry._ The door shuts as Andy leaves the room, the whole situation leaving Hermione tired.

"I'm going to shower." Hermione says trying to break the tension.

Black nods in response and Hermione has the feeling the witch is trying to recollect herself. Shutting the bathroom door behind her, she steps into the boiling hot shower trying to relax herself.

Wrapping the towel around her hair, she wraps another around her body taking a moment to remain in the steam-filled room. Resting her hands against the sink, Hermione closes her eyes all she wants to do now is climb into bed and sleep.

A droplet falls on her shoulder, her skin crawls, and the hair on the back of her neck stands up at the feeling of being watched. Leaning forward she wipes a line through the steam on the mirror knowing exactly who is lingering.

"You unlocked the door." Hermione whispers into the room.

A huff of disproval echoes in the room, dark eyes emerging in the mirror not her own and she resists the urge to turn around. She knows Morgana is in the mirror the witch's only true way of communicating.

"Why?"

" _She is a Black," Morgana answers after a seconds hesitation. "She seeks only power. Did you not find it odd how she only wants you now? Because she seeks your power, you revealed you true self. You cannot blame her it is in her blood."_

"She's not like that."

" _Then why the sudden interest? I'm sorry child I do not want you hurt, I had to intervene."_

"If I get hurt it's my choice not yours, do not interfere again." Hermione says angrily.

" _I have upset you," Morgana sighs. "My only concern is keeping you safe."_

"I know," Hermione, sighs running a hand through her hair. "But you don't know her like I do… Please just trust me."

" _I trust you my love, I have much to do… My rise is near and I fear I will be absent, I will find you my child sooner than I hoped."_

Swallowing, Hermione turns away from the mirror opening the door the cool air greets her wakening her senses. _Why did she kiss me? What got into her?_ She stops at finding Black in the kitchen staring at the cupboard holing the friewhiskey, she has not seen the witch drink in so long she fears relapse.

Shrugging the towel from her hair, she rotates her hand locking the door for good, not wanting Morgana to try to interrupt anymore. Surprised, Bella turns to Hermione her dark eyes sweeping over the barely clad body.

Raising an eyebrow, Bella licks her lips a smirk slipping across her lips. Hermione cannot help the smile in response.

"We should probably talk," Hermione reasons.

"Probably."

"I won't ask for promises." Hermione says gently.

Smiling, Bella takes the short steps towards Hermione her hand caressing the young witch's cheek, eyes lighting up.

"Pet, you had your chance to run; I have given you many chances to back out of this. Don't tell me you have cold feet now?" Bella demands, Hermione shakes her head. "Morgana unlocked the door?"

"She did."

"I like her…" Bella chuckles darkly. "She knows what I'm capable of."

"She thinks you're seeking power."

"Shouldn't I be going after Morgana then?" Bella asks playfully, Hermione punches her shoulder in response. "Jealous?"

Bella lurches her lips clashing against Hermione's, knocking the breath out of her and making her groan in response her hands tangling in the black hair. Her body burns in response until she takes the bold step releasing the one layer protecting her.

She groans as two hands skim across her body her moan swallowed by ruby red lips as a tongue sips into her mouth. With a squeak she finds herself lifted her legs instantly wrapping around the witches waist to stop herself from falling.

Her back hits the soft mattress moaning into the kiss as Bella lays flush against her. Heart thumping in her chest she breaks the kiss sucking in air, as Black nips at her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone.

"We don't have to do this now…" Bella whispers sucking an earlobe.

Arching in response, Hermione tugs fruitlessly at the witch's layers close to burning the clothes in frustration. A chuckle vibrates through them, a talented hand tracing circles around Hermione's nipple.

"I don't think I can stop." Hermione groans leaning for a kiss.

Smirking, Black shifts just out of reach. "I want to make sure you want this."

"I want you." Hermione answers firmly, her hand grasping Black's face. "I want this."

"Have it your way."

A warm hand massages her breast as Bella leans down to capture lips, a tongue darts through parted lips teeth clashing. She clutches to the shoulders disturbed at how easily Black has managed to get the upper hand in bed. Turning her to mush, she wants to fight for dominance to push the witch on to her back and tear her clothes of, until a certain hand teases her thighs.

She swallows, spots appearing behind her eyes at the intensity of the kiss, she fears blacking out just as Bella pulls away. Trailing hot kisses down her chest until a torturous tongue flicks her nipple making her pulse jolt. A deep moan torn from her mouth as lips latch on to her sensitive nub.

A shiver runs through her, an electric current making her spasm. Her magic pulses beneath fingertips intense heat taking over she feels almost like she is drowning. A soft kiss to her cheek breaks the trance Bella looking down at her a smirk firmly fixed on her face.

"You're probably thinking…" Bella says slowly, sucking one of Hermione's fingers into her mouth, before releasing it with a pop. "Why the sudden interest?"

Leaning backwards Bella presses a hand to Hermione's chest raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge, breathless Hermione goes to follow. A surge of magic rushes through her body making her arch and stealing a gasp from her lips. Black eyes darken, as the dark witch traces and invisible pattern on to the young witch's chest.

"You see learning you're not a muggleborn has inspired me somewhat," Black acknowledges making Hermione turn cold. "Not for the reason you think Pet."

Transfixed, Hermione watches as the witch slowly reaches behind her back reaching for the ties to her corset.

"Black's, well they are certain type of breed. Not just for our wealth but our magic and you see, our magic has a tendency to grow out of control."

A pulse strikes Hermione again making her jump in shock, pleasure shooting through her body. She clutches the witch's waist in response not fully able to engage her brain.

"I was scared," Bella admits of hand. "There was only so long I could deny our connection, I was scared you being muggleborn. I never wanted to hurt you, I know Andy hurt Ted many times when they first started dating, his magic not strong enough to resist a Black's. Never intentionally of course, but when we lose control our magic breaks out. Oh my, Pet when I saw you reveal your magic I thought I do not need to worry, but now I know you are a Le Fey well… that's a different story. If anyone is going to get hurt, it's going to be me and that is a delicious thought."

With those words, Black releases the cord tying her corset, the dress slipping from proud shoulders. With a flick of her hand, Bella is completely naked groaning in pleasure at the skin contact. Hermione has never seen someone so beautiful; she pushes past the magic dancing through her veins and taking the dark witch in a kiss.

Hands tangle in hair, a groan from red lips; fireworks erupt behind eyelids as Bella forces the witch down. Trailing kisses down the slim body, stealing gasps of pleasure, lingering to place a kiss against the scar on Hermione's stomach.

A hand trails across her thighs, teasing the sensitive bundles of nerves. Hermione's breathe hitches as the dark witch presses a kiss to her inner thigh. She swallows waiting in anticipation as Bella lingers just out of reach, her breath ghosting across her clit.

"Bella, Please." Hermione whispers. "Don't tease anymore."

A tongue darts before nipping at the labia just as two fingers slip inside of her. A wanton moan escaping her lips as her head hits the bed in a thud. _Oh god, she is too good._ She almost screams as the witch sucks her clit into her mouth, the breath knocked out of her as fingers twist inside of her hitting her g-spot in one straight move.

"Oh god…" Hermione pants. "Bella."

Pushing forward, two strong fingers dive deeper into her as red lips capture Hermione's. Tasting herself a strange turn on, she clutches at the shoulders holding on for dear life as rocking to the rhythm set.

"You should see yourself," Bella hisses nipping at her neck. "Such a wanton little thing in my hands."

"Fuck." Hermione whispers.

"If only I was your Professor," Bella whispers her hand curling around Hermione's neck rocking them faster. "I could bend you over my desk while you do your homework. Would you like that pet?"

 _Oh god, is this what she thought all along?_ The image welcome in her mind; the thought that sends her spiralling closer to oblivion.

"Come for me pet," Bella whispers her twisted words followed by a gentle kiss. "My Hermione."

She breaks apart, her nails digging into smooth skin, her back arching and head thrown back. A silent scream as her walls clutch the fingers for dear life.

Boneless, she stares up to the ceiling, chest heaving magic convulsing across her body. A hand turns her to the smug witch licking her fingers.

"You taste delicious pet." Black murmurs.

"You're despicable." Hermione grumbles brushing her hair out of her mouth. "So if I were still just a muggleborn… You wouldn't have done this?"

Snorting, Bella meets her eyes calm. "Oh no, I definitely would have, just in a different approach."

Smiling, Hermione shifts so she is sitting on top of the naked witch, stunned at having the feared Bellatrix Black beneath her. All she knows right now is revenge is going to be very sweet, smiling sweetly she feels the witch shudder. _Oh, it is going to be a long night._

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Shaking wakes her, blinking she stirs her body feeling amazingly numb as she gazes around the dark room. Wondering what has stirred her from her slumber, she checks the first mirror to make sure her mother is not lingering before realising the bed itself is shaking. More specifically the other witch in the bed is shaking, shuffling Hermione rolls on to her side, to find Black in the middle of a dream.

With a jolt, Black sits bolt upright, chest heaving as she stares around the dark room. Hermione shuts her eyes, calming her breathing to mimic someone sleeping she feels Bella's eyes as they pass over her. A hand pressing to her shoulder almost checking to see if she is real.

"Pull it together…" Bella whispers to herself.

Climbing from the bed, Black heads to the kitchen. The sound of glasses knocking followed by running water as Bella grabs a drink. Why she pretends to sleep Hermione is not sure, however she feels despite the sex, they both still have a long way to go until they are at the stage of sharing all their secrets. She is no fool, she knows Black is damaged, knows the demons that linger in those dark eyes. The first champion there was no one there to guide the witch after the championships; she had to figure it all out on her own.

The bed shifts again as Bella climbs back in, the tiredness rolling of the witch in waves. She wonders if there is any way she can help, help Bella with her issues, but she has to take it one-step at a time. For now, she will allow Bella the privacy she wants by pretending to sleep.

A hand curls around Hermione's waist, another slipping beneath her pillow with a soft tug Hermione finds herself in Black's arms. Her head resting on the witch shoulder, feeling completely safe in the intimate embrace.

"Thank you." Bella whispers into her ear.

Peeping, Hermione blushes at finding the witch watching her, a small smile on the Professor's face. Shaking her head, Bella rests her chin on Hermione's head, Hermione taking the opportunity to snuggle into the embrace. Very aware they are both still naked her skin tingling as a firm thigh slips between her own.

"For what?" Hermione answers.

Bella tightens her grips, her hand absently running along her back. "For not asking."

~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Absently she notes a page in a book trundling through the halls of Hogwarts, students mull around her, darting to classes the end of term approaching. Students fearing the approaching tests, Hermione wonders if she still has to take them.

She stops a certain ghost catching her attention, bringing memories back from a conversation passed. The talk of Horcrux and it makes her pause watching the Bloody Baron terrorise students in passing. Noticing the stare, the Baron turns to her, bowing his head with a sinister smile before vanishing and leaving scared first years in his wake.

Changing direction, she heads for the potions classroom, passing students just leaving she slips into the nearly deserted room. Eyeing the pictures on the table, she flicks the hourglass watching the trickles of sand.

"Miss Granger?" Slughorn greets with a smile. "To what do I owe this honour?"

"A moment of your time if you would Professor." Hermione says studying the pictures of various students.

"Of course, you know you are more than welcome to my classes as well in as the Slughorn group in fact you would make a fine addition."

"Thank you." Hermione replies leaning against a nearby table.

"Well how may I help?" Slughorn asks tidying a nearby table.

"You may not be able to," Hermione shrugs in thought. "But seeing as you're a collector of people."

"Well I wouldn't put it like that…"

"I'm going to assume you're also a collector of knowledge."

"I have learnt a thing or two that's correct." Slughorn answers with a frown. "What is it you ask of me but cannot ask Professor Black?"

"Horcrux." Hermione says watching the old man recoil. "I need some information."

"I'm afraid I cannot help you child, I think it best you left."

"I cannot, I have questions." Hermione smiles.

"Well, I will not answer them and if you will not leave then I will."

With a flick, the classroom door shuts and locks, Slughorn faltering in his step. Turning he stares at Hermione in bewilderment stepping backwards.

"It will only take a moment sir." Hermione promises. "But this is very important."

"Miss Granger, I will not discuss dark magic with you…"

"I know how to create one," Hermione interrupts with an eye roll. "However, this is not the reason I ask. I do not intend to create any, but I fear someone already has. I fear my friend has died as a result so I ask you, what you know of Horcrux."

"It is dark magic," Slughorn says slowly. "A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul... Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. I have only told one other this information many years ago I never thought I would have to again."

"Who?"

"I shall not say…"

"Tom Riddle?"

"How did you know?"

"Call it an educated guess. Did he succeed?"

"I don't know and I hope we never do. He approached me one day seeking advice, very much like yourself. Asked what the effect of a Horcrux were and how one would go about making one."

"What are the affects?"

"The horcrux is very much like a curse, it feeds on the emotions of witches or wizards who may come in contact with it. The more emotionally vulnerable the person the more control the Horcrux will have, however the darker the soul the stronger the person would be come."

"If someone was heartbroken and had regular contact with one the Horcrux would essentially become a part of them?"

"It could even control them." Slughorn pauses. "You believe this has happened."

"It's a thought. If they came away from it, then they would be back to normal?"

"I believe they would seem almost as though they are in withdrawal but they would resume their usual selves yes."

Swallowing, Hermione allows the pieces to click together in her mind, Ron's behaviour his letter. If only she saw it sooner he may not have died for nothing.

"Miss Granger?"

"One last question Professor and I'll let you get on." Hermione promises. "Purebloods… Is there such a thing as uncontrollable magic during sex? With muggleborns I mean."

"Oh yes," Slughorn nods in agreement, ignoring Hermione's blushing. "Once upon a time all blood mixed, depending on money and social standing however, Muggleborns mixing with the sacred twenty eight became frowned upon. You see during intimate moment's muggleborns or sometimes half bloods would pass out, or in extreme cases die during sex. The offspring became something else, they developed problems, and well for example, Nymphadora Tonks is a perfect representation. Her metamorphmagus would have once have been seen as a defect. Un-pure. Now we understand and find her powers rare and something to be cherished they were not so open minded once upon a time."

"It's true?" Hermione whispers.

"With precautions they can work towards it, build up an immunity none the less it doesn't always happen, they decided in the end to prevent any muggleborn to mix with pure. What was once built from concern bred hierarchy and a distinct impression that muggleborns are inferior due to their magic."

"What is it that causes it?"

"If I were to guess?" Slughorn answers pondering the thought. "The Sacred twenty eight are all strong families or were once. From a young age, they expect the best, taught to duel and practice magic. Muggleborns rarely discover their talent until a later age they have less of immunity to it, their magic takes longer to develop. It is less common now; very few have such magic, but the ones who do refrain in general from mingling with anyone other than a pureblood."

"Thank you Professor, for you time. I think its best you forgot this though. Oblivate."

Her wand lights up, eyes glaze over as the Professor rocks backwards the memories erasing. She pockets her wand collecting a nearby book at random. Blinking, Slughorn studies the room his eyes landing on Hermione in confusion.

"Thank you Professor for the advice, I'll bring your book back as soon as I've read it." Hermione says.

"Anytime, anytime I'm glad I can help."

"You sure you don't want me to get Pomfrey? You look really pale?" Hermione asks in concerns.

"Heavens no, just too warm I'll open a window."

"Right, well thanks against Professor."

She steps from the room shutting the door as she leaves releasing a breath. She hopes Slughorn does not suspect anything, that the fake memories take effect soon.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"Your footing was out." Black says as they trapes back to Hogwarts. "You have to keep an eye on that."

"Okay." Hermione answers on autopilot.

"Right, I'm fed up what's going on?" Black demands. "You've been acting weird since you came back from getting that book from Slughorn."

"Nothing, just thinking about something."

"Is this about the other night?" Black asks.

Confused, Hermione sends the witch a look, rolling her eyes Black pushes her hands together in a hint of sex. Blushing, Hermione chuckles her cheeks turning red as she looks to her shoes with a shake of her head.

"God, no it's not that." Hermione breathes embarrassed.

"Sure?" Bella questions continuing with the motions.

"Yes, please stop!" Hermione splutters grabbing the witches arm. "Stop."

Smirking, Black surrenders her hands eyes alight with amusement. They have just finished duelling, working late into the night, the sky dark the cloud revealing stars the flicker in the distance. The path to Hogwarts empty, away from the usual beaten track.

"I promise it's not that." Hermione swears.

"Then what is it?" Bella asks.

"It's the whole muggleborn and pureblood thing, it had me intrigued." Hermione says. "Makes me wonder what else I don't know."

"About what?"

"Why did you push me away all those times? Because you were scared or is there other things I need to know."

Sighing, Bella takes one of Hermione's hands, the witch uncomfortable to be put on the spot.

"I'm far from perfect Hermione, there's a lot you don't know, and I've done a lot I am far from proud of. Worst of all, my mistakes I chose no one forced them on me and as much I want to promise you I had your best intentions in mind every time I pushed you away. I cannot. Sometimes I was just a coward, some I can say it was for your own safety I tried to push from the Championships. Other times I followed orders and a lot of the time I lived up to my reputation of being a fucking nasty piece of work."

"Then I guess we'll just have to talk."

"You stubborn bitch." Bella grumbles.

"Look, I'm not asking for promises, I'm not delusional into thinking it's all happy rainbows. I just want to try."

"You're very trying."

"Shut up." Hermione mutters shoving the witch away.

"Pushing a Professor, detention."

"You'd like that." Hermione shoots back.

"Umm," Bella hums tugging the witch close. "I very much would like that."

"Well isn't this cute?"

Jumping, Hermione draws her wand at the same time Black has stepped into defence with her own. Heart sinking, Hermione stares at Sirius Black in confusion, was he not meant to be with the Aurors under arrest?

"What are you doing here?" Bella hisses not lowering her wand.

"That's no way to treat family, no hug?"

"Your no family of mine, you disowned us remember?" Black growls.

"I remember a lot of things, unlike you." Hermione shivers at the smile on the Sirius face, confused at the comment. "I guess you didn't hear the good news? You always were slow on the update, I'm free to go."

"WHAT!" Hermione shouts. "What about Ron?"

"He chose his own fate."

"You taught him the spell."

"He could have learnt in the book. I taught him nothing but how to duel."

"I know," Hermione, snaps stepping past Black. "He told me the stuff you did; I know what you've done."

"Aww," Sirius chuckles stepping toe to toe with Hermione. "Where's your evidence? Just hearsay my love."

"You killed him."

"He killed himself." Sirius replies coldly. "He loved you, did he ever tell you? Spent hours muttering about you, you should have seen his face when he realised you liked women."

A wand presses against Sirius neck, Black eyes like thunder, and her voice impossibly cold. "Walk away while you still can."

"You still didn't win though did you," Hermione interrupts. "The Potters may still win and you will still be the same waste of space you were when this all started."

"The Potters, they will never win." Sirius spits. "It's about time history caught up with them. I am glad you didn't die; Bella always needed a little pet on a lead. I can't wait to see what happens to this one."

Hermione's hand soars, going to punch the smug face, only to have a manicured hand grab her attack. Bella pulling her away, stumbling backwards into a strong grip.

"Get out of here, or I'll have Aurors here for harassment." Bella threatens.

"What would they say if they knew you shagged one of your students?"

"You think they'd believe you? A drunk? I can see your hands shaking Sirius, your eyes drooping how long since you had something? That's the only reason they never arrested you, because you're too fucked up to think let alone pull of anything."

"Laugh all you want Bella, I had my last fucking laugh a long time ago."

"Get out my face," Snarls Bella. "Or I'll be handing you to the dementors myself."

Blanching, Sirius steps away retreating towards the tents, Black only lowering her wand when he disappears from sight.

"I wanted to punch him." Hermione whispers. "He killed Ron."

"He did," Bella, sighs running a hand through her hair. "Maybe not directly but he created that boy to die or kill. If you hit him he would have got you done for assault."

"But he can get away with murder?" Hermione argues.

"Politics," Black sighs. "Why do you think I gave up being an Auror? There is no such thing as good and bad, just who has more money and standing. Come on."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Hermione asks as they enter the school.

"Like you need to ask." Black chuckles darkly.

"Just thought there might be some back history."

"There's a lot, family is complicated. My family especially. Sirius and I always had something against each other, always out doing one another. Until one day I won the championships, I was the first Champion. He promised to rip the title from my hands. He lost it to James, our fight still continues."

Their feet clatter through the halls, pausing only as they wait for the stairs to shift towards them. She cannot imagine having siblings, wonders how life would have played out if she had younger sisters or brothers. Would her father still have become volatile? After all Morgana did say they are cursed when it comes to Muggles.

Exiting the staircase, Hermione pauses at a familiar voice. Moving closer she recognises Lily Potter talking to James, for some reason she resists the urge to call out to them. Bella raises an eyebrow in silent question not keen on eavesdropping.

"His a child…" Lily whispers. "Just a boy, how can they blame this on him?"

"Any child is capable of murder." James replies coldly. "It's the law."

"He died, James. A boy the same boy who stayed at our house in the summer, the boy you brought a wand for because he broke his defending his friend. He died duelling our son."

"Because he used an unforgivable."

"Because that _Man,_ taught him the curse. Don't tell me you actually think a child that age can learn such magic and to execute is perfectly?"

"Lily, the other possibility is Harry killed Ron would you prefer that?"

"Of course not, but I want to see justice. Ron's name will forever be tarnished because of your stupid little fight with Sirius."

"It's not stupid, Sirius killed Pettigrew…"

"And his protégée tried to kill our son and died in the process. Am I the only person who finds it coincidence?"

"It's different."

"How is this different? Tell me please. That man will walk free and remain at large to kill again? The same situation Pettigrew attacked Sirius and died."

"All they found was Peter's finger nothing else." James snaps his voice cracking. "You can't tell me that was a regular killing curse. It's different."

"Blaming Ron for this won't solve anything, it especially won't help Harry."

"When he wins he'll be fine."

"Like you? I can't believe I'm living in a world where Bellatrix bloody Black cares more about the children than anyone else." Lily exclaims.

Smirking, Black waggles her eyebrows at Hermione stealing a smirk from the young witch's lips. Shoving the nearest arm, Hermione concentrates on the argument feeling sad at seeing a couple splitting a part.

"Lily, I care, I promise I care. This is out of my hands, no matter what the age, all boys are capable of killing I know this."

"It's out of your hands James, because you choose to ignore it." Lily sighs, the sound of feet making both Bella and Hermione dive for cover in the shadows. "I don't even recognise you anymore. Your son is hurting, he hasn't been the same since this started your too pig headed to notice."

"Is this you talking or Severus?" James spits.

"Don't you dare! Sev and I are just friends."

"Course you are."

"I love you James and only you." Lily snaps furious. "Right this moment, I don't even know why. Now if you excuse me, I have a son to see to."

"Lily!" James calls after the retreating witch. "Lily, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Figure it out Potter!" Lily shouts back storming away.

"Shit!" James curses, hitting the nearest wall.

Hermione shrinks into Bella as the wizard walks past removing his glasses to rub his eyes as he heads towards the exit. Sighing with relief, Hermione glances at Black watching the retreating wizard.

"Domestics." Bella mutters.

"IS there anything going on?" Hermione asks. "Between Lily and Severus?"

"Snivels loves Lily, she loves him just not the same." Black answers with a shrug. "Come on, we have a few more techniques to go through."

Hermione allows the witch to slip past her, a hand lingering on her side longer than necessary. She fights the fire building as she trundles behind the witch.

"After all, if you insist on using the Black move I insist you use it correctly I won't have you disgracing the Black name."

* * *

 **A/n:** I hope you enjoyed the smut, I seriously do not enjoy writing those scenes, not my strongest. Also the most awkward thing in the world? Writing a sex scene with your girlfriend next to you knowing they're reading certain sentences. Awkward! Anyway it's done, obviously not all going to be sunshine for Bellamione, it's not that easy but it's took so long to get here enjoy it while you can. How I found the time this week to write this chapter I don't know, it's getting manic leading up to xmas, work and family life. I hope to have two chapters next week but we might only get one, have to see what happens.

This is A/u this story (in case you haven't already noticed) so I'm taking liberties with the idea of the sacred twenty eight and pureblood magic. I mean there must be different types of magic etc, some may not aagree but lets just roll with it. I mean Morgana is in this story and everyone is quite happy to ignore that little point. Next chapter some more answers people, Neville comes back YAY!, Raven spills her secrets and the last level is underway. Who's going to win? Well it may just be a little bittersweet in the end.

A massive thank you to all those who are still here, those following this story from the beginning and those just joining, welcome, I hope your all ready for the end. Furthermore I have work in the morning it's nearing 2am and I should be sleeping, 10 hour shift ahead whoo! On that note I have no doubt forgot something, or missed something but it will have to wait. Till next time guys have a good weekend...


	48. Chapter Forty Seven The Last Chapter

**A/n:** So you may notice this is the only update this week, well you see I didn't take into account becoming ill and having awful toothache to a point I had to get emergency appointment. So alas I am sorry this is the only chapter you'll be getting. This chapter may be called the last chapter but ironically it is not the last chapter haha.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** Mature audiences only, contains sex and strong language.

Enjoy...

* * *

 ** _Chapter Forty Seven ~ The Last Chapter_**

 _For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first._

 _Suzanne Collins_

* * *

A single cough clears her throat stopping the witch mid packing. Shuffling near the entrance to the tent, Hermione waits for the Auror to turn to face her, wanting the witch to make the next step. Straightening up, the witch throws a top into a muggle suitcase turning slowly to look at Hermione.

"Raven," Hermione greets arms folded.

"All those times I tried to get you in my tent, who would have thought my leaving would be the cause?" Raven snickers hands slipping into her pockets.

"Who'd a thought?" Hermione agrees. "But I didn't know you were leaving."

"Yep, we're shipping back no point hanging around to see a Hogwarts contestant win."

"You could stay."

"Could, but I won't. Nothing here for me. I was an idiot for trying should have seen my father for what he is, lying dirt bag."

"You have other family here." Hermione reminds.

"Why do you care?" Raven demands grabbing a novel and throwing into her suitcase. "You should be the last person here."

"I should, but life's too short to hold a grudge. Plus think of your aunts."

"Yeah I am; I think they're thinking what an idiot we warned her." Raven grumbles. "Look it's cute you care, none the less your wasting your time."

"Fine," Hermione shrugs, wincing as Raven slams her suitcase shut. "But I want some answers, you owe me that."

"Shoot, kid. What you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Fine," Raven huffs slinging her suitcase towards the door. "I was enlisted to assisting with the Championships, got a letter from my pa, thought, woo! This is it. Ignored the brilliant advice from my aunts, their disapproving glances. They got passed me marrying a no-maj but trusting that scum…"

"A what?" Hermione asks interrupting.

"No-maj, a person with no magic."

"Ah a muggle."

"Whatever," Raven dismisses, summoning her jackets. "They got over that, even Bella got past that. However, I thought I could prove to them that my dad is not a lost cause you know. I met up with him; he said his going to prove to the world that he is not a loser. I offered to help; he promised me crap that I knew would never come true. I mean the guy hasn't wanted to know me for twenty years, just dumped my ma left her to it. I should have seen it coming really. He started at first just asking me to get information nothing really, just odd things. Then the demands became more, bigger. I spiked the sodding drink at the party."

"That was you? Black blamed it on me."

"That was me as well, he wanted you out, and I thought Aunt Bella would be perfect. I played on her insecurities; heaven knows she has a lot of them."

"An American student died." Hermione says coldly.

"He had an allergic reaction, I just put the stuff in the punch, wasn't sure what it was, Sirius gave it to me."

"If you tell the Aurors, he could get arrested." Hermione states.

"No he wouldn't, I would go down and I'm sorry, that's not going to happen."

"Someone died."

"He smoked Drake Weed, the kid was a gonna anyway, the punch just made it less painful."

"You're an Auror."

"I never said I was innocent, you should have seen what I did to the guy who killed my ma, I was only sixteen." Raven shakes her head. "I should have known it was a lost cause for my pa, after all, the apple don't fall far from the tree, now I know who I get it from."

"Did he kill Ron?"

"He probably taught the idiot how to cast the killing curse, but Sirius isn't strong enough to cast an imperious curse if that's what you're wondering."

"Why don't you care?"

"Look, I'm a special Auror. I have a license that says I can kill should I deem it fit. The reason we went to Azkaban on the way here was to drop of inmate sixty-four. Picked him up through the Andes, I hunt the bad guys and I kill them if my orders are as such. I have little remorse for most things."

"I think you're lying," Hermione answers. "I think you're like all Black's, you act big and tough, but deep down your just scared of getting hurt."

"Perhaps I am." Raven shrugs. "For what it's worth, at first you were a conquest, but I did care toward the end."

Releasing a breath, Hermione tugs at her jumper wondering where to go with the conversation. Raven continues to pack shrinking all her boxes and packing all them into one bag.

"I'm sorry about Sirius," Hermione says eventually.

Raven shrugs, swinging the bag over her shoulder. "Can't pick family."

"No we can't." Hermione smiles sadly.

"Your father died?"

"How did you know?"

"Fleur told me."

"Ah," Hermione frowns. "Your close?"

"We chatted; you did a number on her."

"I'm not her soul mate."

"No you're not, but she is still half Veela, the Veela may not have fell in love with you but the witch certainly did. She mentioned you father passed away."

"It's complicated." Hermione answers.

"Least you and Aunt Bella seem to be getting on." Raven says pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, we're not arguing." Hermione smiles forcing the blush down. "Your husband going to be home?"

"Probably not, his special forces are work schedules clash, the amount of time we spend together in a year adds up to roughly a month."

"That's it?"

"We career minded people, want my advice?" Raven asks bitterly. "Don't marry a muggle, you might love them however the constant arguments over things you can't talk about is ridiculous."

Nodding, Hermione steps aside allowing the witch to pass, the tent bare a sadness washes over Hermione. Watching the witch fiddle with her bag, having a feeling Raven lives out of her suitcases more than she visits home. _She literally has no one in America; her only family is in England._

"Well Granger, it's been a good one, I'm sure we'll cross paths again."

"I hope so." Hermione says.

"You're an odd ball Granger; you're wasted in this world."

Frowning at the comment, Hermione waves at the retreating witch walking the short walk to her colleagues waiting around the camp. Leaning against the tent, Hermione spots blond hair, a certain Veela, watching Raven leave. An odd look passing over Fleur's face before she turns and heads back to her camp. Raven studying the retreating witch, a sadness washing over her face as she tugs her bag closer.

In a flash, the American's disappear by port key, sighing, Hermione heads back to castle hoping to persuade Black in keeping contact with Raven. Otherwise, she fears Raven might slip into a spiral without the help of the Black sisters.

Turning the handle, Hermione pauses at the sounds of voices inside Black's room. A man's voice, she wonders if perhaps Riddle has come to visit the witch, she considers leaving but decides against it. Black will tell her to leave if she wants privacy. Pushing the door open, she kicks it close, hanging her jacket up as she enters. A chair scrapes along the floor, someone rising to their feet. Brushing the hair behind her ears, she smiles at Black leaning against the counter.

Turning to the guest, her heart stops in surprise, and her mouth falling open with unspoken words. In seconds, the guest is moving towards her two strong arms wrapping around her, she closes her eyes hands clutching at the t-shirt. She has missed the smell of pine, the reassuring presence that comes with the wizard.

It feels like an eternity until they break embrace, tears in her eyes as she grins at the wizard, tears collecting in his.

"I've missed you." Hermione whispers ignoring the gagging sounds from Bella.

"I've been busy sleeping." He shrugs earning a punch to the shoulder. "I don't even know how to thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved me Hermione, I didn't even deserve saving."

"Neville, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Merlin I'm going to be sick," Black mutters. "Excuse me while I throw up."

Hermione chuckles as the witch heads to the bathroom squeezing Neville's arm as she moves to sit down. Smiling, Neville sits opposite her not a single mark on his body a part of her wonders if perhaps she has imagined the whole ordeal. No one would guess he was struck by the killing curse.

"No one will stop staring at me." He smiles returning to his drink. "They keep pointing at me."

"Why?"

"Because I survived the killing curse, they keep whispering the boy who lived, what kind of title is that?"

"They do?"

"Yep, I keep waving at them."

Rolling her eyes, she picks an apple from the counter unable to take her gaze of the breathing wizard.

"God I missed you." Hermione whispers.

"I missed you to," Neville smiles. "Well for the most part was quite nice not doing homework."

"I forgot how annoying you were."

"You love it." He winks.

"You coming back to school?"

"No," Neville shakes his head. "I've missed too much and to be honest my magic is pretty poor."

"What do you mean?"

"Even a basic spell requires a lot of work, they're admitting me to rehab. For witches and wizards who have survived ordeals and their magic is weak. Apparently, it isn't uncommon something about magical essence. They promise full recovery eventually."

"I'm so sorry." Hermione whispers.

"Hey," Neville smiles as he takes her hand. "I'm alive, not that I deserve it but I'm alive."

"Agree with that," Black mutters re-entering the room. "Idiocy does run in the family."

"I shouldn't have done it, but I don't regret it, that bastard had it coming." Neville says turning to face Bella. "I heard the Aurors killed them?"

Hermione swallows; Bella merely raises an eyebrow in response to the question shrugging her shoulders as she settles on to a nearby chair.

"I also heard you were stabbed." Neville continues turning to Hermione.

"New travels fast." Hermione smiles weakly, catching Black's eye. She wonders if the witch has told Neville she is his Godmother.

"It does." Neville nods, folding his hands. "How much does she know?"

He nods towards Black who scowls at him. "She?"

"Professor Black." Neville corrects quickly.

"Better."

"About what?" Hermione asks.

"Your family?"

"Neville?"

"Hermione?"

"Both of you?" Bella interrupts. "Spit it out Longbottom."

"You real mother." Neville concludes turning to Hermione. "Not the muggles."

"Ah, baby Longbottom knows about Mama Morgana."

"Please don't call her that." Hermione mutters.

"Why it goes well."

"She knows?"

"I know everything," Black snickers. "How do you know?"

"She found me, there's a place between life and death."

"The planes." Black whispers leaning forward, giving Hermione perfect view of her cleavage, she flushes at Bella's wink.

"I was drifting apparently. She found me before death and returned me to the living. Why?"

Hermione shrugs at the question. "I don't know, as far as I know she wanted to prove something to me."

"She said I have a purpose, she neglected to mention what it was."

"She loves mystery." Bella adds. "Good old Morgana."

"You've met her?" Neville asks.

"They didn't get on." Hermione replies. "They had an argument."

"Really? I thought she would be right up your alley?"

"We have history apparently."

Hermione smiles at the comment, as Bella lifts the newspaper from the table ignoring them both. Hermione takes the time to fill the wizard in on everything he missed, the gossip, the Championships, Ron's death. They share a moment silence for their fallen friend moving on to stories that are more light-hearted.

Eventually Neville rises to leave, after a not so subtle reminder from Black that she would like to get some sleep. Walking to the door with the wizard, Hermione leans against the wood frame as Neville stretches in the corridor.

"If I sit too long, my arms seize up." Neville answers the questioning look. "It's to do with the coma apparently."

"I have to ask something," Hermione says.

"Sure go ahead."

"The championships, did Riddle or Sirius approach you to put our names in? Was it Sirius that persuaded you to join?"

Frowning, Neville straighten his jacket shaking his head at the question. "No, it was neither of them."

"Someone asked you though?"

"Yes,"

"Who?"

"Dumbledore." Neville answers. "He approached me first day of term, informed me the Championships were to begin, he asked if I could put together a group, he recommended Harry."

"Just Harry?"

"Yes, he said Harry and I would make a good team, he said he would see to us being drawn."

"What did you get out of it?"

"I kept trying to tell you, but things kept getting in the way."

"What? Neville what?"

"My parents, he thinks he can heal them or better knows someone else can."

"Can he?"

"He said he would try." Neville nods with a smile. "I overheard him talking one night with Professor Snape, something about a prophecy that Trelawney told him years ago. About a child born a descendant, in all truth Hermione I think he thought it was Harry or I. He was surprised you joined, when I told him who our team was, he was not surprised about Ron but you shocked him. I think you should talk to Black, he mentioned she was meant to remove you from the games."

Smiling, he hugs her once more, promising to keep her updated she watches as he walks away. Riddle approached Harry, Sirius approached Ron and Dumbledore approached Neville, no wonder Neville was so sure their name would be drawn.

Shutting the door behind her she stares at the witch doing the puzzle in the newspaper, everything came back to Hermione and Black.

"Dumbledore tried to force you to remove me from the games?" Hermione asks approaching the witch.

Bella hums in acknowledgement, crossing a name out the puzzle not fully concentrating on the conversation.

"He actively sort you out."

"We've discussed this." Black reminds.

"The team disqualified, the name kicked from the cup, who was that?"

Sighing, Bella drops the newspaper down, turning to Hermione. "Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"It was Draco's team, Riddle told me to remove the other team to make room for Draco's."

"You said the cup was fixed."

"It is."

"But by who?" Hermione asks. "There's no denying Riddle's power, however there is also no denying that Dumbledore is a stronger wizard."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying both Riddle and Dumbledore fixed the cup to have teams drawn."

"Why would Dumbledore fix the cup?" Black asks.

"Because he was the person who approached Neville to become Champion."

Dumbstruck, Bella rubs her eyes wrapping her mind around the information. "What did he promise in return?"

"To heal the Longbottom's."

Rising from her seat, Bella paces the floor, the thought of Alice making the witch twitch. "It's not possible."

"Maybe, maybe not. Raven was responsible for spiking the punch at the party."

"For fucks sake." Black curses. "Stupid girl."

"Dumbledore thought Harry and Neville were part of a prophecy."

"They are born close to each other." Black acknowledges.

"What are we missing?" Hermione asks. "There's something we're missing."

"You." Black answers turning to Hermione. "You were never meant to be in the Championships. You were the black horse, the muggleborn who defied odds."

"There's one level left."

"The Championships will end," Bella agrees.

"Why do I feel like, nothing is ending that this is just the beginning?"

"The world is in turmoil," Bella says softly. "I'm not one for politics however I cannot ignore how the Wizarding world is in distress."

"Why?"

"Because of the Muggles, they are growing at a rate it scares the wizarding world. The globe is torn. Intervention, reveal ourselves to the muggles take command of a situation. More witches and wizards die by the day at the hands of muggles; people are becoming unrest at the injustice. We cannot get justice for our loved ones it has to be taken care of by the muggles. Fractions are appearing groups revealing magic to the world; Aurors used as containment. Books created to make muggles believe in worlds where magic is real, fake films made by armatures of use of magic, fake hoaxes to dissuade the real videos. Squibs brought in to control the internet. Fractures still remain governments unsure on how to act, reveal magic, remove Muggles from control or remain hidden."

"The championships?"

"To remove tension, to take the world's eye of the turmoil, to create Champions who prove to others what role models we are. To show the world we do not want a war, the blood shed would not be worth it. For years the Championships has worked however I fear war is coming."

"Between muggles and the Wizarding world?"

"All magical creatures, day by day they lose their habitats, taking refuge they are not mindless animals they are sensitive creatures. Riddle uses the ideas of Champions as reminder that he has control, that he can utilise these warriors who dance with magical creatures and defeat their foes with ease… The Champions are less in number though; the world is seeing are fallout. Azkaban is overflowing, magic creatures are fighting back and these groups are revealing magic. Aurors struggle to cope governments cannot make their minds up and Riddle is losing touch." Bella sighs. "We fear rebellion; the world fears a war whether between muggles or two opposing wizarding sides. Those wanting to reveal to the world magic and the other half."

"The muggles would retaliate with their weapons."

"Pet the magical creatures took back Chernobyl without a second thought the radiation there isn't due to their reactors its due to the dragons living there. Muggles see with their eyes, they do not see everything. Especially dragons they love radiation we struggle to keep them from radiation reactors we have people inside the almost all reactors the first response in case of Dragons." Bella throws the paper into the fire watching it burn.

"So by theory me winning would be a bad thing?"

"Quite the opposite, Riddle would use it as a reminder that muggleborns are becoming stronger, that you are accepted into the magical world. He would want their votes, them on his side; Dumbledore fears the opposite he thinks a muggleborn winning would make the world fear change. A world already on the brink he fears it would tip it over."

"Me winning could bring unity?"

"Or it could bring war." Bella shrugs. "We won't know until you win."

"What do you think?"

"I think it doesn't matter. We are doomed either way it is all about time. Just a matter of time."

"This doesn't solve who tried to kill me."

"We won't know that either until they try again or slip up." Bella replies casually.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

The gentle breeze brushes her blonde hair out of her eyes, hands holding tightly to her magazine she watches the Hogwarts grounds. The mass of students, the teachers and the remaining champions having their press conference. Pictures with fans, pictures with their Mentors and the tension that lingers in the air a promise of only one winner.

Clutching her pink pen, Luna takes a seat on the wall, pulling her knees to her chest as she watches the chaos. _They are growing bigger…_ She leans forward focussed solely on Hermione, who smiles for the cameras that snap in response. She feels sorry for the witch paraded in front of cameras for the sake of publicity.

Silently she wonders how no one notices Sr'ekcus that swarm the young witch; they grow bigger day by day. The power radiating of the witch in waves, the small creatures hovering around as though for protection. Ever since the stabbing, they have grown bigger, almost suffocating something awoken within the young witch.

A faint buzzing to her right makes her sigh her heart freezing in fear she swallows desperately watching the Seilf that hover. Fewer in number someone is hiding, confusing the creatures and she too remains confused. Watching them hover above a small group, she closes her eyes trying to remember the voice that ordered her to kill. _Aim for the heart make it quick…_ She cannot recall cannot picture a face the voice contorted, she denied the order stabbing lower forcing herself not to kill. She could never kill.

Still the creatures hover, she knows one of them is responsible for the order, she remembers the Seilf the way they clung to her skin after the imperio. Laughter breaks from the group, the Seilf breaking apart in response as Lord Riddle laughs along with James Potter. Dumbledore shaking his head in amusement. She shivers one of those men sentenced her to kill - one of those men are not who they say they are. She spots Harry sitting near them, the makeup artist touching up his face a faint smile on his lips until he turns back to talking to Dean.

"Hey Luna," Ginny greets coming to stand near her.

"Morning, how are you?" Luna asks noticing the dark circle under her friend's eyes.

"As good as expected." Ginny sighs sitting next to her. "Least I didn't run away like the others."

"I thought Fred and George were asked to leave?"

"Yeah they were, but they should have stayed."

"Why did they leave?"

"Because they set fireworks off in Slytherin, it was bad several complaints. They would not have done it if they hadn't spoken crap about Ron. McGonagall suggested they should leave the school mum pulled them out. I think they just ran away from it all." Ginny shrugs, anger lingering in her eyes. "I don't care though, I won't let anyone talk smack about my brother."

"Murderer!" Someone shouts in passing.

"Say it again Pansy!" Ginny snaps getting to her feet. "Pissing Pansy I dare you."

"Fine," Pansy laughs. "Your dead brother, his a murderer."

"He was murdered; you weren't there, too busy giving head to any Professor to boost your grades. You weren't there to see what Harry did!" Ginny hisses. "Why don't you go find your next cocksucker?"

"Fuck you Weasley! Filthy blood traitors, the lot of you."

"How original let me write that down." Ginny snarls.

Luna presses her arm against Ginny side, calming the witch and preventing her from starting a fight. With a huff, Pansy walks away giggling with her followers as Ginny sits once more hitting the wall.

"They weren't there." Ginny whispers. "No one was watching they were all too busy watching Hermione. They didn't see it."

"They never do." Luna agrees.

"Well I don't care, they can say what they want but I know what I saw. I'm going to be the best damn Quidditch player this world has ever seen."

A shiver runs through her spine, the world darkens she closes her eyes in response.

 _Ash drifts through the air, a stadium left in ruins, smoke drifting upwards, broom held in one hand the other bandaged. The witch remains motionless staring at fallen rings the quaffle destroyed beneath her feet. Weasley decorates the back of her Quidditch clothes she stares at the destruction._

" _You still think you can ignore this?" A voice calls out. "It doesn't matter what you believe if you're neutral or not this war is effecting everyone."_

" _I'm in." Ginny breathes eyes damp from tears. "Tell me what you need."_

"I've got homework." Ginny sighs getting to her feet.

Swallowing, Luna watches her go confused, she keeps having these visions more often than she can count. Shaking her head, she jumps to her feet, collecting her magazine; she is late for Potions anyway. She scurries towards the castle, not paying attention to where she is going, she runs into someone sending her tumbling to the ground.

" _The Champions have fallen, lost to us. We have no one to protect us, the muggles are learning of our existence. Our Minister has deserted us, Hogwarts Headmaster has disappeared the world knows not who to turn to. One promises peace the way of old and the other promises to bring about a new world. The Last Champion is locked in Azkaban for murdering muggles, so I ask you what do you believe. War has come my friends, it has come, and our families starve at home our love ones are dying by the day. Therefore, I ask you will you stand with us. Will you fight for what you believe for they say she has risen? Morgana has come back and she promises to save us, she promises to bring us a new world of equals, promises to save the Last Champion. So what say you?"_

 _A cheer breaks from the crowd, wands lifted in unity as a smile slips across the speakers face._

"Miss Lovegood, can you hear me?"

She snaps to the present, chest heaving to find Professor Snape peering down at her, she jumps in response to the closeness. A crowd has gathered around her, she sits up rubbing the back of her head.

"Miss Lovegood, you hit your head. Come I will escort you to Pomfrey." Snape says pulling her to her feet.

"I'm fine." Luna says dizzy.

"It is not a request." Snape dismisses, leading her through the small crowd. "Pomfrey will heal you."

She sees no point in arguing, allowing the Professor to guide her through the castle. Confused over the dream, perhaps she should speak to a healer. A jolt runs through Luna's body making her shiver in response the world shudders as she wipes her eyes in response.

 _There must always be one… One to see, one to guide and another blind. When one dies, another must take their place there must always be one Seer in the world some by chance, others born for greatness and then there are those who are thrust upon this greatness. To see the future is one thing, to know how to interpret is another. The last great Seer died, taken before they could spread word."_

Pomfrey guides her to a bed where she sits immobile staring at the opposite wall, disbelief on her face. She can see the future, snippets of the future she is a Seer. She smiles, wait until she tells her father about this her mother would be so proud.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"Curve," Black mutters from the background.

"I am curving."

"More."

"If I curve anymore I'm going to be a tea pot." Hermione replies.

"DO you want to learn this or not?" Bella asks.

"I'm curving."

"More."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione curves further to the left, her hips protesting her ribs groaning in response. Grumbling she stumbles from the position catching herself on the table she flexes her neck.

"Again."

"It hurts." Hermione mumbles moving back to the same position.

"It's meant to," Bella remarks. "If it were easy anyone would do it."

She goes again, in slow motion practising the Black move; a wand hits her arm moving it higher. She goes again, a wand jabbing her hip she sighs. She moves again, a foot moving her foot, she feels like screaming.

"Don't get angry." Black orders.

"You're making it difficult not to."

" _You're making it difficult…_ Grow a pair and suck it up."

"You do it." Hermione snaps.

"Fine."

Staring at the door, Bella readies herself calm and controlled. Stepping aside, Hermione folds her arm waiting for the moment, the second Black reveals the move. In a split second, Black is moving like a coiling serpent, her wand lashes out a red spark erupting it rips through the air smashing against the door and blowing it to pieces. A student screams in response clutching their books to their chest in horror.

"As you were." Black says to the student fixing the door with a swish of her wand.

"Wow." Hermione mutters. "Andy was right."

"She has a habit of being right." Black says. "Again."

She steps forward controlling her breathing, clutching her wand she memorises the steps in her mind running through each one of them.

"Stop thinking." Bella whispers her hands slipping around Hermione's waist. "Feel. Let it out."

Shivers run riot, she resists the urge to turn around and capture those lips focussed solely on the task. She closes her eyes well aware of Bella's breath against her ear.

"Together." Bella whispers. "We move together."

"Okay."

"3… 2…1"

They twirl together, the hands never leaving her waist as she follows the movement, eyes screwed shut. Air rushes against her, the speed of the movement until she comes to a stop breathless Bella right behind her. She can feel the grin against her shoulder, the small chuckle vibrating from the witch.

"Perfect." Bella says softly.

She cannot resist any longer she turns capturing those lips in a kiss, tangling her hands into the black hair and pushing the witch into the nearest surface. A groan erupts red lips, tongues clash smoothing against one another, a knee sliding between a black dress.

Bella throws her head back breaking for air as Hermione kisses her pulse point, loving the sounds coming from the dark witch. A growl erupts from her throat, with one move Bella switches them pressing Hermione against the wall. Her head knocks the rock, teeth nip at her throat and she whimpers clutching the witch to her.

One hand slips beneath her waistband, slipping straight into her folds, she flushes at how wet she is as Bella chuckles darkly.

"For little old me?" Bella whispers kissing Hermione's jaw.

Teasing her clit, Bella trails kisses to Hermione's ear sucking the lobe into her mouth and making Hermione buck against the hand. Digging her nails in, Hermione drags them across skin tempting the witch in her arms.

"Bella please." Hermione whispers needing more.

A gasp leaves her lips as two strong fingers slip into her, she grabs the wall for support as a thumb dances across her clit. Bella grins against her neck, setting a fast strong motion, stealing wanton moans from bruised lips.

Closing her eyes, Hermione holds tightly to the witch feeling the tension building, her stomach curling in response. Two fingers stroking her g-spot, the roughness making her groan. She comes apart too easily for her liking Bella catching her limp body.

Breathless, she opens her eyes to find Bella smirking at her, two arms wrapped around her waist. Catching her breath she rests her head against the strong shoulder, she definitely wants to return the favour.

"Last day tomorrow." Black says.

"Mmm," Hermione replies not caring.

"There's only three of you remaining."

"Okay." Hermione agrees still living in bliss.

A hand clutches her chin forcing her to meet black eyes, forcing her from her haze. She finally notices the worry in Bella's eyes, the random shag against the wall, and the desperation in the act. Demons reflect back at her stealing the joy from the moment.

"Only one can win." Bella says forcefully.

"I plan on winning." Hermione promises trying to sooth the witch.

"No matter what or who meets you on the other side of that gate you do not hold back. Do you understand?"

"Sure."

"Do you understand?" Bella demands. "No matter what."

"I won't hold back." Hermione reassures pulling the hand from her cheek. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just want to make sure you're committed." Bella replies moving away.

Confused, Hermione watches as the witch moves the furniture back to their original places, they have trained none stop for the last few days. Too tired to have any romantic moments, she wonders if the witch regrets it.

"Do you regret this?" Hermione asks unable to hold the question back.

"What?" Bella asks not looking at her.

"Sleeping with me."

"Why would you ask that?" Bella demands turning to face her.

"Just trying to understand."

"I don't regret it," Bella answers annoyed. "I don't do romance crap, you know this. Especially feelings, you knew what you were getting in to. Besides we have Championships to worry about that's enough."

"What happens afterwards?" Hermione asks. "After Championships?"

"Nothing, you go back to learning and I go back to teaching."

"That's it?" Hermione asks trying not to let the words hurt. _I knew this… I knew this._

"Well yes. You may be of age, but eventually you will be my student again and it is somewhat frowned upon to have a relationship with one." Bella replies defensively.

"Obviously," Hermione forces out. "I should get some sleep big day and all."

She forces a smile turning to her room; she has not slept in the room since they slept together that night. Bella pulling her to bed without comment, it hurts to know that they will have to go back to teacher student. It will hurt every day to see the witch and not be able to touch, to know they had a connection that will dwindle away to nothing.

Pushing the door open the empty dark room welcomes her, Black is moving behind probably sorting out the furniture still. She does have OCD when it comes to organising, likes to have things in certain places.

A hand wraps around her wrist dragging her backwards into a confused looking Bella.

"Where you going?" Bella asks her eyes dancing to her own bed.

"Bed."

"What's wrong with mine?"

"Nothing… It's just…" Hermione trails off, not sure where to go with this.

"I can't make you promises." Bella sighs. "You know this."

"I know." Hermione answers refusing to meet those dark eyes and forcing back tears.

She knew exactly what she was getting into, does not mean she is anymore prepared. The thought that this will all end tomorrow is a relief, but the thought that she will be back to just being Hermione Granger student, and Bella will return to Bellatrix Black – professor well it hurts. It hurts more than it should, more than she was prepared for. _I am a fool._

"Look at me." Bella orders softly.

Sighing, Hermione turns to face the witch fighting the self-doubt in her mind, the thought that this is all just one big mess.

"We'll figure something out." Bella promises.

"I don't want to be a fling." Hermione whispers.

"I don't do flings."

"Yes you do, you told Draco you do."

Rolling her eyes, Bella slips her hands along Hermione's arm. "No, I know a witch we see each other now and again."

"Oh."

"Not like that, we go on pub crawls together. She's married to an Auror actually."

"Oh,"

"I've got exes; I don't sleep around Hermione, especially not with students." Bella adds gently. "I just… I struggle with these things, I want you focussed on the next level it's important."

"Why?"

"Because Riddle has a few choices left and I'm worried about which one he might pull out."

"I won't let you down."

"I know." Bella acknowledges.

Pulling Hermione close, Bella wraps her in a tight hug pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. The action makes Hermione wonder just what the next level involves if it has Black this worried.

Snuggled into Bella's embrace in bed, Hermione laces their fingers together worried about losing the witch after the championships. She relaxes as Bella presses a kiss between shoulder blades her thumb stroking her finger. She also worries about when she leaves, Bella will suffer her nightmares alone again, without someone there to hug.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Nervous, Hermione checks around for Bella wondering what is holding up the witch. The volunteer finishes applying the armband leaving her to her own thoughts as she waits for Bella. _She will not miss this she would not miss this. She will be here._

Her heart jumps at the sight of black hair, a familiar stride until she realises it is the wrong sister. Andy emerges with a small smile, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder staring at the shut gate.

"Bella asked me to wait with you." Andy says with a squeeze.

"Where is she?" Hermione asks worried.

"Said she was needed for the Championships whatever that means. Potter and Draco are also without their mentors so who knows what's going on."

Cold laces Hermione spine, her thoughts drifting back to the night before, Bella's concern at the next level. Are they facing their own Mentors in the last level? Riddle's voice booms above the crowd cheering in response.

"Witches and Wizards I give you the last Level! Only one Champion will leave today the Last Champion! To be crowned winner, eternal victory and I give you a special show. To Honour the fifth Championships the finale will feature something unseen. Our Champions have come so far, done so much but they have one test left, to defeat the mentors. Ladies and Gentleman our surviving Champions must beat the previous champions in the hope to win but there's a twist as you will see."

The canon sounds, palms sweaty Hermione receives the hug from Andy who wishes her luck. The gate rolls open, heart pounding she steps through into the arena, the light blinding her. _Please do not be her, don't be Bella, I don't know if I could hurt her._

Blinking, Hermione comes to a stop in the middle of the arena waiting for the opposite gate to open, chest heaving. ON the big screen she catches sight of Harry and Draco also waiting in their own arenas. With a click the gates roll open white smoke emerges rushing around the arena and stopping a few inches away from her.

Standing tall, James Potter greets her with a head tilt wand drawn she releases a breath. Her eyes catching the screen, Harry facing off against Snape she winces she knows that will not be pretty. Its Draco's screen that gains her attention though, a black smog appears in the arena, Bella emerging like a predator a glorious grin on her face as she stares down Draco.

Raising both hands in the air, an almighty roar breaks out more deafening than any time before, the first Champion once more in the ring. Laughter erupts from Bella a cackle of joy, she catches sight of the screen, and Hermione knows it will show her watching Bella. A smirk crosses the witch's face, alive with the idea of battle she winks at the camera sending Hermione's heart fluttering.

Another cheer breaks out as James acknowledges the crowd, the thumping of feet, the gates slam shut at the command and Hermione waits for the order.

"Each Champion faces a Mentor, however, how desperate do they want their Champions to win? Your champions future rests not just on their shoulder but yours as well, should you fail mentors you allow another Champion to win. Begin!"

Swallowing, Hermione readies her wand, the words passing through her making her shiver at the thought. James will want to win no matter what he will want to win for Harry despite Lily's words Hermione knows James is all about pride. She can see it in the way the wizard moves into position only one can win, she just hope she can bring James Potter down.

* * *

 **A/n:** More liberties taken with this chapter lets just gloss over them for a little while haha. So just back to a comment made, when I said it was awkward having my girlfriend reading my story over my shoulder it is not because she's reading smut but because she knows exactly where I get my ideas from if you catch my drift. I am sooo tired. So I wish you all a Merry Christmas, I hope to upload next week assuming life goes to plan. A massive thank you as always to those loyal fans who follow, review and favourite it means the world to me. Till next time...


	49. Chapter forty Eight Victory by any means

**A/n:** So some of you will notice this is a late update I do apologise it was not planned, I had so much going on with Xmas, family, illness and work something had to give unfortunately. My my muse ran cold my ideas stopped so I called for a break. I did manage to finish my own original story, Finally! Got a bit of editing to do then hopefully try to get published, but that's not important. What's important is there is only one more chapter left after this and then the sequel but we'll get on to that shortly.

I hope everyone had a lovely time over Christmas and New Year back to reality though.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Forty Eight ~ Victory by any Means_**

 _"Sometimes the prize is not worth the costs. The means by which we achieve victory are as important as the victory itself."_

 _Brandon Sanderson_

* * *

Drawing his wand, James raises it toward his face as he takes a slow low bow; she mimics his moves, preparing for the attack. Hazel eyes regard Hermione kindly; a soft acknowledgement that passes as quickly as it appears, morphing into cold indifference.

The odd hum from the crowd, the tension coiled to breaking point no one has started, each mentor waiting to attack the champions who are too shy to begin. Her heart beats wildly with trepidation as blood rushes through her body.

Rolling the vine wood through her fingers, she runs her tongue along her teeth, catching sight of Harry growing impatient, Draco fidgeting and Bella playing with her nails. She focuses once more on James wishing he would begin the game.

"I hope," James says indifferently his gaze shifting to the camera hovering above them. "You will not take this personally; I only want my son to win."

"I won't take offence," Hermione promises. "I feel sorry for him though."

"Sorry?"

"If he wins, the world will be torn, Harry who murdered his best friend to win."

"He didn't kill that boy." James spits showing the first sign of emotion.

"Ron, his name was Ron Weasley. He died fighting Harry; if he wins I can only imagine what the world would say."

"Jealous fools."

"You would know…" Hermione shrugs.

A hand twists as a wand snaps in her direction a yellow flare erupting from the tip and coursing through the air kicking up the gravel beneath their feet. She reacts her Protego thrown in defence her arm knocked back, she deflects the attack the air knocked from her lungs.

Feet finding balance on the ground she whips her wand out, a Stupefy leaving her lips and flying with wild abandoned. It strikes a controlled shield, bouncing off towards the crowd that cheer with delight as it strikes the shield protecting them.

They react at the same time, wands drawn together, two spells clashing red biting at yellow, a groan escaping lips. The ground shifts, the spell smashing in the middle, kicking out loose magic that blackens the ground at touch.

James breaks the duel first pushing it aside as he attacks once more, her wrist protesting as her spell buckles, and she hits back, anger slipping through her control. _Break him._

She twirls shifting to the side; gravel kicked upwards, a flourish of spells escaping her wand he deflects with calm ease. Not breaking a sweat, it infuriates her, and she grumbles in response.

 _He is an Auror, he's used to duelling. They are all about composure; he knows how to fight how to win with stamina. Find his weakness, damage his pride, and destroy his composure. Almost like fighting Harry._

Ducking a nasty hex, her shield emerges forcing his attack to pause and a moment of silence - grants her a break. The sound of the other Champions duelling the only noise as they monitor one another neither daring to look towards the screen not wanting to give the other an opportunity to attack.

Sucking in a deep breath, the dust fills her lungs the smell of sweat making her wince and she wishes she did not stop. Tidying his tie, James brushes dust from his suit, she rolls her eyes in irritation.

 _Confringo._ The spell tears from her wand taking him by surprise, he deflect with speed and redirects his attention on attacking. They circle one another spells clashing duels engaging and concentration never diverting.

She expertly flicks her wand a loose spell taking out the camera hovering nearby, a loud booing from the crowd as her spell takes out the sound. Another camera hovers above only recording no sound passing, James sends her a curious look, and he knows that it was no accident.

"Tell me," Hermione says breaking their silence. "What happened all those years ago?"

"What are you on about?" James questions.

"The year of the second Championships, the day that Champion was murdered and the last ones to see him alive were the Marauders."

"What of it?" James demands.

"They found him, he was meant to be a visionary one of a kind of inconceivable power. He was found in his tent covered in his own blood with over thirty stab wounds."

"I know of it, what are you asking?" James spits.

"They found four glasses abandoned, you were all last to see him alive. You all have such terrible history; I do not believe you all broke apart because of the Championships. I think something else happened. Did you kill him? Did you all take turns?"

"Of course not." Is the furious reply.

She reflects a stunning spell, her feet sliding along the gravel, her fingers twitching against her wand. Two spells leave two very different cores, engaging in the middle with a flurry of colour. Sweat drips down her back, her mind running through ways to break James down, to distract him from his controlled fight.

James steps forward, his eyebrow twitching sweat on his brow as he takes a deep breath trying to control his emotions.

"Why did you kill him? I couldn't work it out, jealousy. The only way to win? Did Sirius start, take the knife and stab him, the rest of you just followed? It's why you're so hard on children because you know exactly what they're capable of?"

Eyes flash with a forgotten memory, suppressed for so long as a pained scream leaves pale lips too much emotion released, the power of the spell knocks them both back. A spells grazes her cheek she gasps in pain hitting the gravel with force, she clutches her cheek as her side protests with pain. Blood seeps through her fingers, she counts to seven, controlling her tears only allowing one to slip through and darken the stone below.

A cough escapes James as he stumbles to his feet, woozy from a knock to his head he dabs at it with his sleeve. She can barely think as she pushes to her feet the noise from the crowd so intense so deafening it rings in her ears. Red stains her shirt, blood dripping from her cheek she pints her wand. _Episkey…_

The spell stops the bleeding but the pain remains, an intense throbbing she feels a part of the skin from her cheek has come away she winces in disgust. She knows it will scar from this; magic always leaves scars on the body. She presses her wand against her cheek once more, gluing the skin back in place to last until Andy can fix it.

Meeting the level gaze directed at her, she wipes her mouth hating the taste of iron as it slips past her lips. _Fight or flight_. The screen catches her attention as Harry lands a hit on Snape sending him backwards. A confident smile crosses James lips as he nods his head proud of his son.

She cannot let Harry win refuses to allow that possibility she wants this more than anyone else does. She wants an end to the Championships; she wants an end to the stupid bickering between friends.

 _Be free._

She left arm-twists in front of her, her right springs into the air, flames flicker with glee from the tip of her wand. A bird of fire erupting wings spread far, it roars to life the intensity of the heat makes the crowd jump back in surprise.

 _Fiendfye._

It fills the arena, flames spiralling upwards breaching the shield protecting the crowd, distracting nearby Champions, giving Snape enough time to recover. James reals back in shock, recoiling from the heat that laps at his jacket.

Jumping away from the flame, he sums water a spiralling vortex that flings itself at her Fiendfye; she chooses to ignore this development. Allowing the Fiendfye to fight the water, she steps forward, watching in sick satisfaction as James controls his water. Unable to leave the spell alone.

"Tell me what happened?" Hermione asks stepping over a rock.

James eyes darts between Hermione and her Fiendfye confused at her control over the spell. He redirects the water straight at her, her hand lashes out creating a shield watching as the water trickles over it harmlessly.

"Tell me why you killed him! Why you slaughtered him? What made you all drive that knife into him over and over again?"

"I didn't!" James shouts forcing Hermione back. "It didn't happen like that!"

"Tell me." Hermione orders, her Fiendfye flicking out of existence with a wave of her wand.

His vortex crashes against the ground, the water seeping away to nothing his confusions speaking volumes.

"How did it happen?"

Three flashes of red erupt from her wand striking through the air, two hitting a shield the third clipping his leg. He jumps in surprise, a yelp leaving his lips he lashes out in anger attacking with spell after spell.

"We went for a drink," He pants, eyes crazy. "Like we always did, discussing the girls sharing jokes we were friends. We used to joke call him the fifth Marauder, Sirius had detention, Remus was feeling ill, was not far from a full moon. They left together, I remained with Peter we talked discussing the next level when Sam got up said he had a new spell he learnt. Started talking crap, almost like a chant, I said it sounded like he was summoning something. We laughed, still laughed when Peter stood up like in a trance. I thought he was fooling, we both did, we kept laughing, even when he pulled out the dagger. I stopped when he plunged it into Sam's neck, when he drew it back out and kept stabbing. Sam was still laughing, when he was stabbed, it turned into a wheezing sound Peter cut his jugular. He died laughing; I will never forget the sound. I pulled Peter away, his eyes were glazed almost like an imperious curse, and I dragged him to the castle nothing could be done for Sam. I took him to Dumbledore who removed the curse, by then the news had spread."

"You never said anything?" Hermione asks reflecting a spell.

"How could we? We were troublemakers, delinquents; Dumbledore protected us, promised he would figure it out. He turned Bella from the case, Riddle stopped looking, the Championships continued and Peter visited Dumbledore every other night in the hopes of looking through his memories, to find the ones responsible. I do not think he ever did, Sirius asked one night where he kept going I told him the truth he was furious. Attacked Peter, said he knew what he was doing, we broke them apart, Remus took Sirius away I dragged Peter away. The next day the next level began, Peter died and we never spoke of it ever again."

The information washes over her, someone had done to Peter the same thing they had done to Luna. It could not be a coincidence; someone had wanted her dead as much as they had wanted Sam dead.

"Sam had such skill; they said he could rival Merlin himself. It seems so muggle that he died by stabbing. He could apparate before he was thirteen taught himself, walked through walls as though they didn't exist. Born to a Squib and Pureblood. His mother was a Squib born in England I believe came from some great family."

 _Morgana…_ They thought he was a descendent they killed him, because they thought he was Morgana's child. The order has been killing for centuries anyone they fear may or may not be Morgana's descendant.

"Why did you want to know?" James demands reflecting her attack with a grunt. "What good would come from digging up that past?"

"History has repeated itself. We were not so different from the marauders, Harry, Ron and I; we were thick as thieves. Someone tried to kill me, and the next level Ron dies. Coincidence?"

"You think it's the same person?"

"Or people." Hermione shrugs. "Ron said he knew who was responsible, said he would confront them two days later he dies."

"It was probably him." James answers calmly.

"What?"

"There's no denying the boy was driven by fame, he wanted you out the way, he tried to get Harry out of his way and died for his efforts."

"How can an Auror be so stupid?" Hermione snaps. "Ron, why would he repent? Why would he ask for forgiveness only to try and kill?"

"Guilt does crazy things to people, perhaps he tried to forget what he did to you and Luna, tried to wipe his mind found out he was responsible, Harry figures it out they argue. Ron gets angry and dies."

"Shut up." Hermione warns. "His not like that."

"Yes he was, perhaps he never meant to kill you just wound you to stop you from competing, never expected you to continue."

"Perhaps Harry's responsible; Ron figures it out and gets angry." Hermione spits back furious.

"Harry would never!" James shouts in anger.

"They were arguing it's not a far stretch." Hermione shrugs.

Her heart pangs in guilt, she truly does not suspect Harry, he has no motive, would never hurt her, but she wants to hurt James. To break his resolve. Perhaps Harry said something, perhaps a trigger that set of Ron, the same that happened to Peter. Made him lash out with the killing curse.

"Enough!" James roars.

Her ears pop as their spells collide, her feet forced back the sky darkens and the ground rumbles. Electricity shoots from the core, scorching the earth beneath them, two sets of eyes alight with fire a promise to win. Two blue spells eating away at each other a cheer breaks from the crowd, her eyes flicker to the screen, her heart soaring at the sight.

Draco defeated on the ground, Bella holding his wand, head bowed in respect a slight shake of the head. Taking the few steps to reach the fallen boys side, a hand offered from Aunt to Nephew who takes it with a shaking one. Draco is out Bella has won.

Fear flashes across James face, if she wins this she will make it to the next round or she will win if Harry falls.

The duel breaks apart, spells unleashed in urgency, one clips her heel making her wince her shield dropping. She reflects the mad attack, another cheer from the crowd at the fight between Harry and Snape.

A yell of annoyance erupts form her lips; she releases a burst of energy knocking the wizard backwards where he hits the ground.

She spins striking with hexes that bounce off towards the crowd, she groans in annoyance anger taking hold. She calms herself, forcing focus, to let herself feel. James stumbles back in mild surprise, staring at Hermione in confusion.

The surprise lasts mere seconds before he attacks once more, their spells colliding, heat burning from the core of her wand. Sparks erupt she grows impatient. Her wand spitting out spells that erupt against the nearest shield. A stray bombarda that destroys a nearby wall, covering her in debris, a curse ghosting across the ground.

An unnatural calm takes over, despite the almighty roar of the crowd the booing and the gasps. Something has happened; she finds peace, her eyes slipping shut. She twirls to her right, her left leg bends, and her right arm curves overhead; she lashes out with enough speed that blurs even her own vision.

Hermione springs like a serpent, dancing through the air the wind rushing against her, a loud bang erupts from her wand, and her eyes snap open. A red spell tearing through the air.

Smack.

Robes billow in the air, a wand pried from tight grip; the Auror flies backwards colliding with the solid brick wall. In disbelief, Hermione watches as James slumps unconscious to the ground head lolled to the side. Her gaze shifts to the abandoned wand on the ground, her Expelliarmus rendered the wizard defenceless. The Black move disarming the wizard with ease.

Swallowing, she looks towards the screen, to find Snape, pocketing his wand, Harry unconscious in a similar state to James.

 _I have won._

She has won.

Frowning, she looks to the crowd that is going berserk above her, jumping in the stand mouths open in cheer. It is when she realises her hearing has gone. Pressing her hand to her ear, her palm warms and the noise almost cripples her. It returns with force, shouting of support, screaming from the fans. Fireworks erupt in the sky; people are crying its intoxicating. Auror's preventing any from climbing into the Arena.

She laughs, relief spilling through her system, lifting her hands into the sky to thank the heavens it is finally all over. The screaming grows louder; she ignores it, and a grin breaking. Volunteers emerge, moving to check on the unconscious James, checking for a pulse, she hands his wand to a passing Auror who nods.

The billowing of robes catch her attention as Bella emerges into the arena with only a speck of dirt on her corset but nothing else out of shape. She would never have guessed the witch to be duelling a moment ago. A manic grin greets Hermione, the dark witch beyond happy.

It takes seconds to cross the distance and hug the witch, burying her face in the smooth neck. Inhaling the witch's unique scent, finding peace in her arms, that hug her tightly in return.

"Well done." Bella whispers against her ears. "I knew you had it in you."

"Am I dreaming?" Hermione asks.

"No pet, you most certainly are not." Bella promises pulling away from the hug.

At arm's length, Bella regards Hermione before raising her own hands in acknowledgment towards the crowd. Hermione smiles, releasing a cheer as she celebrates the victory.

"Congratulations to our Fifth Champion, Hermione Granger!" Riddle's voice rings out.

Black laughs beside her, grabbing Hermione's arm and lifting it to victory, before releasing Hermione and stepping aside. Cameras flash grabbing her picture, she spots Bella stepping aside, heading out the way of the Volunteers caught up in the cheering. She does not want this limelight, her eyes land on Tonks in the crowd slow clapping wincing as a flash erupts next to her.

With a slight tilt of the head, Tonks indicates the ceiling the magical shield holding them in now lifted. Hermione smiles in understanding as the witch steps aside moving through the cheering crowd silently.

"Miss Granger, how do you feel?"

"You beat Head Auror James Potter…"

"What are your plans?"

"How do you plan on celebrating?"

Paparazzi demand pictures flashing; she spots James coming to, a sullen look crossing his features as realisation dawns. She draws her wand, the crowd growing mad.

"How do I feel?" Hermione asks one reporter. "I feel like celebrating."

A magical pulse erupts from her wand, a spiral of red and blue flashing upwards causing people to shield their eyes. It breaks into the sky with a pop! Erupting into a flamboyant pattern that explodes into miniature fireworks. A single Raven drifting effortless through the sky, no one paying attention to, until eyes turn back to find the latest Champion has vanished.

Bella's laugh echoes through the Arena, she can hear it over the cheering of the crowd that grows louder at her departure.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"Don't fiddle," Andy warns, pressing the last of the mixture to her cheek. "Or it'll come undone."

"Ouch," Hermione hisses as pain rockets through her system.

"It's going to scar, nothing I can do unfortunately, I've managed to be somewhat muggle and stitch your cheek together. However for the flesh you lost there is no chance of growing it back as you well know any injuries by magic cannot be healed…"

"By magic." Hermione finishes wincing as Andy pulls away.

"Exactly," Andy smiles placing her items in her bag. "But it won't be too noticeable, after a few years it'll fade to a line on your cheek. You're lucky to just walk away from all this with just that."

"Least it's matching to the scar on my stomach." Hermione quips.

"We must always have symmetry." Andy smiles, pressing a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "Well done, an incredible fight."

"Thank you," Hermione smiles relieved. "I'm so glad it's all over."

"Well the fighting may be but you are now Champion, it's really only just beginning. Keep your head on your shoulders don't get carried away."

"What should I expect?"

"Chaos." Andy replies sadly. "It is chaos out there; Hogwarts has shut its doors to none Hogwarts students."

Sighing, Hermione rubs her forehead as Andy pats her back before gathering her things. Bidding her goodbye, Andy slips from the Hospital ward, leaving Hermione alone to her thoughts. Rising from the bed, Hermione steps to the window to study the Arena, still celebrating. Fireworks exploding above, cheering from the crowd, the screen alive with activity.

Someone clears their throat in the room, turning from the window she half expects Dumbledore, however she finds a woman she has never met before. Edgy, her hand automatically moves to her wand, the woman merely raising an eyebrow in response.

"Well there's no need for that fool hardness now is there? There is simply too much to discuss in so little time for that kind of behaviour." The woman says her voice ringing loudly in the room. "My name is Jessica Jackson I am with the Ministry. I am assigned as your new liaison or agent if you prefer. Any interviews you want I shall arrange, restaurants, should you want to visit a book shop I will have it cleared from any unwanted _people_."

"Umm… I'm sorry, I'm not following." Hermione replies.

"My child keep up, you've won the championships as with every Champion they have a liaison, who organises everything for them…"

"Bella didn't mention this when she won." Hermione interrupts.

"An oversight from the ministry, to not consider the implications of winning quite simply I am here to make an arse of yourself or the Ministry."

"Right, well I need to speak to Bella."

"I can arrange a meeting with Professor Black, tomorrow morning ten thirty?"

"What's wrong with now?"

"You have the accepting of the cup first, and then you will have an interview, at five pm you will sit down, eat and relax. Six pm I will see you dressed and ready for the celebration ball tonight. I also have your timetable for the remainder of the year, the time for your exams. I have also drafted up a copy of next year's schedule should you chose to finish your education. Should you chose not to, I have drafted up several different contracts within the Ministry career paths you may find interesting."

"I would like to talk to Andy,"

"Andy?"

"Andromeda Tonks?"

"Ah yes, I can schedule that for you," She answers keenly pulling a diary from her suit. "Next Sunday?"

"Sunday?"

"If you wish to see you muggle parents prior notice would be advisable so I can assure no interruptions."

"I need to make an appointment to see my parents?"

"Obviously," Jessica answers rolling her eyes. "Your new, it's okay, Bellatrix picked me herself. Said I would be perfect in keeping you organised. Now we need to get you to make up."

"Make up." Hermione mutters.

"For the accepting…"

"The cup."

"Exactly, you're learning that's good."

Closing her eyes, Hermione allows the witch to lead her to the 'make up room', which is just a spare classroom. She flinches as they place a charm over the cut on her cheek, annoyed as they remove any evidence of the fight. She slides into brand new robes almost shining in the light nothing like her usual robes she wears for Hogwarts that are warm and welcoming.

A knock at the door causes Jessica to mutter about time keeping, opening the door and accepting the letter she hands it to Hermione on passing.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Congratulations on your win, I was watching in anticipation, I am so glad you have accepted our offer. The money is not great, but the position without a doubt will keep you more than occupied. I hope winning has not changed your mind, if anything we need you more now than ever, especially given you skill in duelling, this job is no means a walk in the park. Look forward to hear from you soon, will arrange a time to meet you; I will forward another letter with everything you need for the first day._

She folds the letter away not reading the rest, aware of Jessica's prying eyes; she burns the letter in her hand. She knows what it holds, knows exactly what position she has applied for, she will write to them later to organise a time.

"Show time, come it's your moment!" Jessica says excitedly.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

With a groan, Bella shuts the door as she slips into her room, the loud music coming from the ball another reason she has ordered cake from the kitchen. She should be at the ball, she knows this, she should be standing tall with Hermione but she cannot. It brings back to many bad memories. She glances towards the empty room, Hermione's empty room, Jessica sent the Elves to clean it out earlier, and a Champion simply cannot sleep in her old quarters. She snorts at the thought, pausing as she notices one of her cupboards is open, the one hiding her firewhiskey.

Placing the cake on the surface Bella heads to the empty room, pushing the door open slightly she steps through the doorway. Sitting on the floor, in her large purple dress, Hermione chugs on the firewhiskey staring at the picture in front of her.

"You look like a doll." Bella says taking a seat on the stripped bed.

"It's the point; I am to remind people that I am still a woman looking for an admirer. She's planning a wedding already…" Hermione sighs, releasing the picture.

"Oh! How exciting, who to?"

"Any prince charming she can get her hands on, she considered Neville for a time. I suggested a female, apparently I can have none of those filthy insinuations, far below a witch of my talent to lower and sully myself to such crass."

"To which your reply was?" Bella asks with a smirk.

"I punched her," Hermione chuckles darkly. "To which I replied if lowering myself to love another human being then I will be the lowest filthiest person I can be if it means I can be true to myself and what I believe."

Rubbing her eyes, Bella winces at the image of Jessica knocked on her backside, the Advisor to the Minister for Magic cousin punched by the Champion. She can imagine the shit storm that could create, should Jessica fail to get her own way.

"Her uncle is the Advisor to the Minister." Bella grumbles.

"Oh I'm aware, she threw that threat at me, and I just laughed at her."

"You laughed at her."

"Yep, said you can tell the world what I did, but the world won't see me after tomorrow."

A coldness washes through Bella, as she stares at the tipsy witch, confused by the statement. Where was Hermione going?

"She didn't say anything just stormed off," Hermione sighs. "She broke her heel."

"She's the best one I could find."

"I don't want her."

"You need one." Bella retorts. "Without one you'll end up like me."

"I don't need one." Hermione shrugs. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving to go where? Back to live with Muggles? Your mother didn't like that idea, if you recall."

"I'm going to Romania," Hermione says quietly.

"Romania?" Bella whispers the breath knocked out of her. "What?"

"Charlie offered me a job, I accepted."

Dumbstruck, Bella remembers the Owls dropping of post, the letters sent back and forth she thought nothing of it. Ignored it, Hermione never batted an eye lid, just placed them in her collection, left them lying in her book where she left her letters to Andy, Bella never went through them thinking them to be Tonks.

Hermione is leaving, tomorrow.

"You can't." Bella snaps suddenly rising to her feet.

"I am."

"You can't." Bella repeats firmly. "You have a reputation, a duty to uphold you cannot leave."

"I can." Hermione says with a shrug. "I've not signed the contract for the Ministry set for Champions. I asked to have a couple days to go through it, that I wanted a representing adult there with, given I am muggleborn I'm allowed to call for an adult. Andy is not of blood so she cannot, Lily wrote the contract so she cannot represent a guardian, and they were going to ask McGonagall however, she has a stomach bug. No one could find you so it was postponed until a responsible adult could be attained."

"Your seventeen, Wizarding law…"

"I found a clause in their law."

"So you're running, what about your education?"

"You think I can sit there in class watching you knowing we cannot do anything, knowing we cannot risk being with each other without fear of repercussions." Hermione replies calmly.

"You cannot leave because of me."

"That's but a part of it." Hermione says sadly. "I cannot do that, nor can I be badgered every day by fans, I knew what the result would be, but I cannot stay here. I'm not an Auror; I'm not a politician not when I don't know who I am."

"So run away from it all." Bella sneers she knows a bloody coward.

"I'm not running," Hermione says rising to her feet. "I'm trying to find myself, the only ones who knew of me, of Morgana was a dragon. They have been around for centuries I plan to learn more about myself. I need space, freedom away from the Ministry to hunt for those responsible trying to kill me, you must see this is the only logical way."

"Doesn't make it the right choice, doesn't make it easy." Bella replies coldly.

"The right choice is never easy, I'm leaving everything behind. However, I am going to come back, I am coming back regularly actually. Please Bella don't freeze me out."

"I want you to stay." Bella says softly.

"I can not."

"I know," Bella whispers.

"But I hope in doing this, this will create us a future of some sort."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know… I'll visit regularly though, so you won't miss me." Hermione smirks.

"I won't miss you," Bella grumbles pulling Hermione into a hug. "I won't have a chess companion."

"Well play through letters."

"That will be one long odious game."

"I'll get you a muggle phone." Hermione suggests.

"I'll burn it."

Smiling into the shoulder, she buries her face into the skin; she hopes she is making the right choice in leaving. Hopes this is the right decision for both of them. A hand tangles into her hair, she clutches to the robe as Bella buries her face in Hermione's hair.

"We have tonight," Hermione suggests. "Before I have to make an appearance, before I make my escape."

"Riddle will be furious."

"He'll get over it, besides surely it will be great press for him, Champion volunteers to work to help keep Dragons safe. It will show my strength and resolve while showing my caring compassionate side for all creatures. That is all Riddle wants, is it not? I'll send photos over now and again, the world will have their champion the people will have some sort of heroine to follow happy days."

A tingle runs along her cheek, Bella removing the charm covering her injury placed there by the makeup compartment. She almost jumps as a feather light kiss presses just above the mark.

"It'll scar." Bella breathes running her hands through Hermione's hair. "What is a Champion without a scar of victory?"

Smiling, Hermione draws the witch in for a kiss, nothing like their other kisses. This one is deep, longing a goodbye kiss and Hermione heart clenches at the thought. She hopes she is making the right decision, however she cannot stay here. If she stays, she and Bella will be found out. If she gets a job at the Ministry and continues a relationship with the Professor, the world will gossip and she does not want that for Bella.

No the best thing to do is to get away from the politics away from the Championships and the drama. To focus on finding more about herself, to discovering exactly what she is capable of and coming back home more prepared. She needs to find those responsible for killing the Champion all those years ago, for killing an unknown amount of children. She wants justice for herself and for those in future.

* * *

 **A/n:** So one more chapter people before this epic story ends. Some of you may be shocked by Hermione's decision to go to Romania but don't worry Bellammione won't end here it's going to grow in the next story. However obviously the girls can't officially be together just yet, the scandal and the rumours would destroy them. Hermione isn't one to bath in glory either so the only logical conclusion is for her to get away from it all and in so she can figure out who's responsible. And do I have a sequel for you guys, you thought this story was crazy well it's nothing compared to what's coming.

Also the answer to the questions you wanted out of this story will appear in the next one, some I have answered but others will have to wait.

The next chapter won't be as long as the others, but I am planning on uploading the sequel twelve hours afterwards so you can jump from one story straight to the next. All I would like to say is a massive thank you to everyone, this story has grown out of proportion it's absolutely crazy how many of you have kept up with this. The reviews, the followers and favourites least to say I hope the sequel does it justice. Until next week I bid you all a great weekend.


	50. Chapter Forty Nine Old Lives New Start

**A/n:** Here it is the last chapter of Fractures.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Chapter Forty Nine ~ Old Lives ~ New Start_

 _"Be the change that you wish to see in the world."_

 _― Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

The door seals shut locking the loud banging outside, he sighs dropping his shopping bag on to the chair and helping himself to the biscuits.

"What took so long?" Scott asks.

"Bloody world gone mad, hundreds of fireworks going off! People celebrating in the street, anyone would think we'd won world war two again." He grumbles sinking into a chair.

"What's to celebrate?"

"How'd I know? I'm stuck in here with you lot, some weirdo down the shop kept muttering about this championships thing to his friend. Right creep he was wearing a long cloak and everything, people running around with these sparkler things."

"What championships? Shit, we didn't miss the footie did we? The FA championships?" Scott gasps diving for the paper.

"Don't be a wanker, that doesn't start for another month, besides we all know Chelsea are gonna win."

"Sod off, Arsenal have got it this year."

"What you two bickering out?" Paul asks mooching into the room.

"Some celebrating going on out there, trying to guess what it is." Keith answers.

"Probably some foreigners celebrating." Paul says shoving Scott's feet of his desk.

"Ah, Championships!" Scott gasps. "I know what it is. Mario Kart! My Niece keeps going on about it won't shut up bet you the nerds are out."

"Do you think before you speak or are you a natural prick?" Keith questions.

"Push off," Scott grumbles.

"Actually Keith do us a favour take this down to the vault for me, stick it near that mirror." Paul orders.

"Why can't he do it?" Keith demands pointing to Scott.

"Because he finished twenty minutes ago, waiting for his fancy girl to pick him up because idiot here wrecked his car."

"Again?"

"Rolled it into the ditch." Scott shrugs. "Betty picking me up."

Rolling his eyes, Keith picks the small suitcase up, hearing something rattle around inside. He shrugs, taking a bite out of his biscuit into his mouth he waits for the lift to arrive. Tapping his foot against the metal floor, a breeze drifts through the building as Scott heads out the door to his ride.

Stepping into the lift, he presses the last button, the lift juddering as it trundles downwards. With a lurch, it stops at the bottom, shifting the gate aside he steps out the lights flickering on overhead. He spots the large mirror dropped of a few months ago, he places the suitcase down onto of an antic dresser.

He shivers from the cold, an unnatural breeze sweeping through the unventilated room. Shrugging off the goosebumps, he tugs his jacket tighter he needs another job. This one is getting to him, a nice little job in an office somewhere not living in this dusty museum of unwanted items.

" _Just ask and I will give you a purpose beyond your wildness expectations."_

Swallowing he turns to regard the mirror the direction of the voice, with a trembling hand he pulls the cover away. Jumping at his own reflection, he laughs at his stupidity it is just a bloody mirror. Shaking his head, he turns away, pausing at the reflection in a glass vase. Leaning forward he squints, if his not mistaken it looks almost as though there is something over his shoulder. A hand.

He grows stock still at the feather light touch, his heart hammering in his chest as the hand force on his shoulder turns him. A broad grin slips across a beautiful face; he relaxes instantly smiling in return. What is there to fear?

" _Keith isn't it?"_

"Yes…" He squeaks clearing his throat.

An unusual heat nudges at his neck tingling along his spine; he blinks as he feels his eyes swell up almost as though he is crying. A weightlessness takes over his body, he watches as his own hand reaches for the mirror he tries to pull it back but it keeps reaching. He wants to panic however, his body remains so calm a weird buzzing in his mind until a dull throb takes away all his thoughts.

" _I require something, and you dear Keith, will help me achieve this."_

"Of course."

His legs wobble as they give way; he lands on in his knees bowing his head respect.

" _Don't be afraid."_

"I feel nothing." He whispers.

" _That's good, that's very good. I will help you win your daughter back Keith, I will give you that gift, but first I need a new body, my old form is of no use. Will you help me?"_

"Anything Morgana, anything."

" _Good boy, first thing first…"_

 _~~~~~ Fractures ~~~~~_

 _Five years on since the Fifth Championships…_

He woke early way before any of his fellow students, a dull murmur from the common room as students prepare the first day back at school. He could barely sleep after all today was the biggest day of his life since that second year. Today the Championships will return he has waited five years for this moment, today he along with Nigel will enter his name into the cup.

Taking a deep breath he pulls his scrapbook out, the edge worn away, his parents did not understand his obsession that started with collecting stickers. He never stopped following, never stopped buying papers, followed articles, read pages and even dared to ask Professor Black for just a snippet on the Legendary Hermione Granger.

Opening the book, he grins in excitement old newspaper cuttings glued in clumsily by his younger self.

 _Muggleborn wins the Fifth Riddle cup!_

 _Hermione Granger, Muggleborn first ever to win the championships has vanished._

 _Riddle announces the Last Champion is alive and volunteering in Romania to help the dragons!_

 _Announcement comes; The Last Champion is to open the new Ministry entrance returning to England for the grand opening._

 _An uneasy peace has developed in the south west, Riddle escorted to the meeting by the Last Champion._

 _The Last Champion and first Champion spotted shopping, dress shopping we suspect a wedding!_

He pauses at the very few pictures of Hermione he has, arriving at the Wedding of Fleur Delacour to Bill Weasley. Hermione and Professor Black laughing in the corner the constant repetition of them sharing a joke. The next picture always made him smile, the scowl that cuts across Hermione's face at being spied on, the hand lifting and the flash of light that engulfs the picture.

 _Settlement paid out by the popular Magazine Quibbler to Miss Hermione Granger the Fifth Champion in an undisclosed sum. Rita Skeeter found guilty by the court for inciting malicious and filthy rumours about Miss Granger ended with a very red face witch. Who apologises for any offence caused and forced to register her animagus form to the Ministry._

 _Rumours of Miss Granger buying a second house in England, trusted source suggests she has brought a home close to Professor Bellatrix Black her old mentor._

 _Miss Granger manager denies talks about proposal for marriage; the following statement is from Lee Jordan Miss Grangers Manager– "My client Miss Granger has no inclination to tie the knot at such time. Despite her attractiveness and sass at this time her ring finger remains empty, which brings luck to most of us I dare say. However Fred Weasley is still single, looking for fun wealthy businessman with his twin brother like they say double is… What? You asked for a statement this is my official statement. You single. Damn girl with attitude like that, I bet you get all the boys…"_

 _Several pictures has emerged from Romania finally regarding Miss Granger's time spent abroad with a brief statement form the witch herself. "I'm not one for public affair, the work we do abroad is important. These beautiful creatures are forced from their habitats, I work closely with them, I have raised some from infancy, and they are gentle souls. This is not a one-man mission, my work abroad is hard, and we all work extremely hard to keep the Dragons safe, to keep one another safe it is not a romantic picture. These creatures will kill if threatened but if treated with distance and respect a mutual bond can be formed. Myself and others spend all day and night looking after them."_

" _Can you speak to the little attention you've paid the public over the years?"_

" _From the moment I stepped into the Championships, I had no intentions of fame or glory. I wanted to make a change, and I believe I am doing that slowly, we are making progress. I want to bring awareness of these creatures, I want the world to know that if we are not careful the creatures we know will no longer be here to admire. As for the public, actions speak louder than words or photographs, I work hard but I am no different to the rest of my team who deserve so much applause for the work they do."_

" _What of the current problems, the recent attacks, what you say to that?"_

" _I cannot comment on that, thank you for your time Mr Creevey."_

HE turns the page, the pictures collected from the witch's time in Romania, group photos of the team working to keep the dragons safe. The odd snap of the picture when she is not looking, his two favourite are at the bottom. Hermione cradling a new born dragon unaware of the camera, it's his favourite because his brother Colin took the photos himself. Spent two weeks over there, interviewing different people.

He remembers the story he told, how he had to sneak out at four in the morning, to capture a picture of Hermione sitting in a nest with the dragon. Colin petrified the witch would be killed watched in amazement as she handled the baby dragons under the caring eyes of the Horntail.

The last picture caught by accident a return trip from documenting an attack from poachers arriving to the camp on brooms. He happened to glance to the sky, to see a dragon that helped hold back the attack arrive, with a free falling Hermione gliding alongside. He will never forget the letter her received at the end in big capital letters.

"SHE CAN FLY!" He laughed at first; her animagus is a raven of course she can fly.

It was not until he saw the picture did he understand, she was flying with magic alone; people saw the picture and saw a daredevil diving through the air. Hermione was angry at the picture, not wanting the world to think it to be fun until Colin spun the story differently. Explaining the witch was demonstrating a trust exercise with the Dragon. The world brought it, the money piled in to help the dragons, to help projects all over the world, the buying of illegal creatures and skin, dropped.

Colin though told him the biggest story, when he returned home for Christmas, he whispered in confidence to Dennis.

" _She has a lover." Colin whispered passing the carrots._

" _A lover?"_

" _Yes, she regularly sent letters, she even visited sometimes. I saw a glimpse of them one night at the campsite when I woke to get a drink. But they were gone by morning, there was something familiar about them but can't put my finger on them."_

"Hey, Dennis you done fangirling?" Nigel asks with a chuckle.

"Todays the big day!" Dennis grins placing the book under the bed.

"You're going to enter?"

"Damn right,"

"You're crazy."

"I've been waiting for this for ages. Not going to let it pass."

"People die man," Nigel warns.

"I know," Dennis nods. "But people die in Quidditch."

"Rarely." Nigel shrugs. "Whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you."

Smiling, Dennis shrugs into his robe, he will enter with three others, they are not particularly great friends but he does not want to risk a big friendship for the Championships. He wants to follow in Hermione's footsteps prove that she is not the only Muggleborn capable of great things.

The world fell into turmoil when the witch won, a struggle between classes. Bullying got worse, but they stood their grounds, all muggleborns did they threw punches just as hard as they received it. They travelled in groups, learnt defensive spells and refused to move when purebloods tried to shove them out the way.

He wants to win to make his family proud, he wants to win to make Hermione proud, to make her see just what she has done for them all. He remembers the bullying Colin received, his brother could not believe it when he told him about the freedom they had in the halls. Except for Black, Professor Black still remains harsh, unmoving but even he does not want to argue with the witch.

Hands tingling with excitement he almost jumps to his last class, he just put his name in the cup. They have Defence against the Dark Arts, Colin is not particularly happy about him entering, but he remains supportive. Three years he spent training, eventually after the first year, Colin gave up protesting and started helping.

His parents, they do not understand fully, they think the whole thing barbaric, compared them to gladiators, Dennis is not going to lie. The whole idea excited him even more, how awesome would it be to a gladiator. His mother was not impressed with his answer.

Slipping into his seat, he grins, laying his books out on the desk in front of him, Nigel rolling his eyes next to him. Black removes evidence of the previous class, turning to glare at Dennis who is obviously too happy to be in her class.

"I'm going to guess from that stupid grin, you entered the Championships." Black says folding her arms.

"That's right." Dennis nods.

"Satisfied are you? How long you have been waiting for this, remind me again I misheard you for the last three years." Black drawls watching the rest of the students file in. "You know there's a high chance you won't get picked."

"There's still a chance."

"You remind me of someone, someone just as stupid as you Creevey."

"Who was that?" Dennis asks.

"The Last Champion." Black says.

His heart fills with pride, as Black claps her hand gaining the attention of the class.

"As you all know, the Championships have arrived once more," Black begins as hands fly into the air. "I will be leaving you in the capable hands of Professor Snape, who has decided to remain this year at Hogwarts."

"Are you going to offer to be mentor again?" A student asks eagerly.

"Will you fight in the arena again?"

"Who do you think will be drawn?"

"Enough," Black replies in annoyance. "Turn to page 394,"

With a collective groan, the books flip open, the class continuing until the topic of the Championships comes about once more. In annoyance, Black rolls her eyes, tapping her foot a clear sign the witch is close to handing out detentions.

"Right, I will answer anyone's question if they give me the correct answer. If a sharp object is dipped in nightraite root, frozen for two days and thrown at a victim what is the likely effect?"

A hush develops as students rack their brain for answers, dread slipping through the class as Black smirks in victory. No one has the answer. With a large grin, she turns back to her board raising the chalk to continue the lesson.

"One would expect…"

Bang.

Everyone flinches as a something smashes against the board, Black drawing her wand as a dark liquid escapes into the air. Her wand drawn towards the door, to the poor soul who threw the object now broken on the ground. Black freezes, staring in shock at the intruder in the doorway.

"One would expect the item in question would shatter on impact, however it is a trick question, and it all depends on the object it is thrown at. The object in question as many items freeze differently. But as demonstrated by my piece of glass, it would shatter on contact the most damage would be caused by nightraite root evaporating onto skin."

All heads turn to the intruder; Dennis feels his lungs exhale, excitement rushing through his system at discovering the witch standing in the doorway.

The last Champion.

Lazily leaning in the doorway, Hermione Granger still wearing the uniform for handling dragons. He spots the burn marks along the side of her cloak, the boots caked in dust. She pushes from the door, stepping into the room, eyeing the objects lying around.

"Trick question Professor." Hermione says eventually.

"Students meet my old Student, bloody know it all." Black grumbles, brushing away the mess. "You didn't bring any dragons?"

"Afraid not, they wouldn't fit in my trunk despite my best efforts."

Hermione settles on to a desk, placing her foot on an empty chair, she checks her watch just as the bell rings to end class.

"My watch is slow." Hermione mutters.

"You've got dirt on my floor." Black replies. "Right clear off the lot of you."

Rising from their chairs, students dance around Hermione, gaping at the witch who ignores their obvious attention. Dennis pauses halfway to the door, turning at last second he approaches Hermione who glances towards him.

"You might not remember me," Dennis says quickly.

"Dennis isn't it? Colin's brother?" Hermione says rising to her feet. "Merlin you've grown."

He blushes despite himself. "I just wanted to let you know I entered the Championships.

Her smile drops as she regards him with sadness. "I hope I didn't inspire that."

"I know what your opinions of the Championships are Miss Granger, but I want you to know I'm not doing this for glory or fame. I want to follow in your footsteps I want to make a difference."

"You don't need to win a game to make a difference," Hermione replies with sigh. "But I appreciate the sentiment and wish you the best of luck."

He nods, he knows she will not approve but he wants to do this, feels he needs to do this. He turns exiting the room he shuts the door behind him, more determined to make an impact at least on someone.

Hermione waits for the door to close, releasing a slow breath staring around the Dark Arts Room, ignoring the tsking from Bella as she cleans up the mess. It feels weird to be back here, to step back in the school after so long.

"Was it always this stuffy in here?" Hermione asks looking an open window.

"You lived for stuffy," Bella answers. "You used to spend hours in the library if you recall."

"I still do," Hermione smiles. "I missed you."

"You saw me two months ago."

"Seventy two days to be exact." Hermione smiles sheepishly. "But who's counting."

Snorting, Bella pushes the chalkboard away with a flick of her wand, turning back to regard Hermione sitting on the desk.

"So your back or is this a visit?" Bella questions arms folded.

"I'm back," Hermione smiles. "I received my letter calling me for duty. I can't believe Severus isn't going though."

"He's not officially a Champion he has a choice in it, although the world is biting its nails wondering if you are going to show or not. A regular theme appearing."

She rolls her eyes she could care less about the world; her only intention on returning is to make something official with Bella. Hermione is ready now, ready to return to the world, she found answers, she learnt to control her magic, and the dragons shared some secrets. However, the time away gave her time to do some digging, and now she feels as though; she confidently say she is Hermione Granger nee Le Fey.

Her heart sits in her throat; it has been so long since they had a serious talk, seeing each other whenever Hermione returns to England. Alternatively, when Bella comes to visit, she wants nothing more than to kiss the witch on the lips but the last they spoke it ended with an argument. Bella more furious than Hermione, what about Hermione is not sure, after all Bella does not do heart to hearts. Now they sit in a limbo, so Hermione decided she would make the first step.

"Have you spoken to her lately?" Bella asks flicking dust from her shoulders. "Morgana?"

"No," Hermione replies. "She's still quiet."

"What's that two years now?"

"Something like that." She does not know where Morgana has gone too, but their connection severed a few years back. "So, was wondering, since we're going to Durmstrang this year if you wanted to do something, like go for a meal."

"You asking me on a date?" A lip curves in amusement.

"I am."

"I see, problem is I've already got reservations."

Her heart drops, the ground opening up beneath her feet, she feels as though everything has fallen away all in one simple sentence. This cannot be happening.

"I've booked with hot таласъм table for two, thing is though the witch I'm going with has a habit of disappearing. I really hope she doesn't though, after all it took me a whole year of waiting to get a table." Bella smirks.

She swallows relief setting in; she could strangle the witch for worrying her like that. Rising from her the desk, Hermione takes the few steps towards Bella. Warm hands encasing Bella's waist tugging the witch close, she presses a soft kiss to the base of dark witch's neck. Feeling the shiver travel through her, she inhales smell of citrus a hint of dark chocolate Bella has been snacking again.

"Sounds great." Hermione grins against the swan neck.

Excitement courses through her body, followed just as quickly by dread. The Championships is just about to start again and the wizarding world has never been in such turmoil. She closes her eyes enjoying the closeness of Bella, Hermione just hopes her returning will spell a future for them both and not their ending.

* * *

 **A/n:** A note from the Author:

It is always a weird feeling when finishing a story, it brings about a sense of relief, accomplishment and a sadness. I always fear the end of a story, have I tied up all lose ends, did everything add up was I satisfied with my end result. Obviously, Fractures is a story of it's own design for it really hasn't finished, unlike my Bellamione stories most if not all pretty much tied up with no lose ends. They led on to one another but they were still done, however Fractures doesn't feel finished to me. Perhaps it's due to the knowledge of what is to come in the next story, knowing the epic scale that will be Fractures ~ The Last Chapter and the journey to come. A part of me considered a reviewers suggestion, that I don't finish Fractures I just keep it running, but I cannot. It has reached it's peak and to keep this story going feels wrong, it is hard to explain, there is something so satisfying about clicking the button 'complete'.

So I will give you a run down on Fractures, one of the hardest and yet easiest stories to write. Every chapter a breath of fresh air, I some how managed to write at least 6k every week for a whole year something I never thought possible. From the beginning I knew Hermione would leave to work with Dragons, I knew of her to be the descendant of Morgana, her love for Bellatrix all their fights planned in advance. Bella in this story was such a refreshing write, she was so different, but exactly the same. I took some liberties, inserting characteristics of my own original character into her, a test to see how she would be accepted. I am so happy how well she was received.

Many of you will find this story bears one annoying trait, there is not an obvious bad guy. There is no good and evil, no bad guy trying to take over the world, this was done by design. No this one is a lot more political, where the failing was in the systems set in place. I have placed a lot of hints through the story for certain things, which will be, oh so clear when I reveal in the next story, so much so, you will probably hate me. There is a lot about broken families in Fractures, from Hermione to Bella to Raven and even the Potters. A reviewer mentioned that almost all the characters have a tragic back story of some sort, I think this is true in reality. A lot of people have a story to tell and some of those you least expect have the darkest stories. I also tried to keep similar things to Canon, while also playing with other aspects of the universe JK created. I sometimes wonder if she indulges herself by reading fanfictions, and then I think she would probably does so while drinking a glass of wine and laughing.

Finally I cannot express my gratitude for your support in words, you have prompted me when I ran out of ideas. You have reviewed so much that I am number two in the Bellamione stories by reviews, which is just incredible. The amount of interest in this story blew my mind a very daunting task i can assure you. So I may have given you this crazy ride, but I want you all to know, without your support, your questions, following, your persistence this story may have stopped halfway through. I hope to everything that the next story is just as grand and receives the same kind of attention, I am excited to get it underway and more than excited to really kick of with the world outside of England.

As usual I feel like there is more to say but I cannot think on it at this moment of time, it feels almost fitting I am finishing this chapter late in the evening once more needing sleep. A good end to a turbulent year, with the promise of a better one. To those interested if I manage to ever publish my own works, then there's a chance I will indulge faithful readers via PM with the name and book title. Now the newest story should hopefully be up over the weekend sometime. I look forward to seeing you all there, lets see how dedicated you really are after all, it's going to get a lot more crazier. The emotions are going to be high and the stakes even higher. I wish you all the best - you're going to need it.

Till a the new story keep an eye out Fractures - The Last Chapter will be coming very, very shortly. I'll give you a small breather to prepare.

Take care.

NB


End file.
